The Peace Contract
by Wynja
Summary: Sounds like a lovely story, right? Wrong. Not when Slade is involved. The man has finally found something that will bring the Titans to their knees, starting with their defiant leader. For more, read the introduction inside.
1. The History of Men

**Disclaimer:** this will go for the whole story: I do not own the Teen Titans or other DC characters. The only thing in this I kinda own is the plot and that's my problem…

**Introduction  
**Dear readers. (Hey, I can be formal if I want too!) I would like to welcome you to my new chaptered story. It is completely unconnected to anything else I have written, so if you never read anything by me before, you can start here… but not without a few warnings. This will be a bit dark and rather twisted. As you read the first chapters you will go 'Dark? What do you mean dark? It's slightly _murky_, but not _DARK_-dark…" But I THINK it will be, eventually. Since it's me, I still can't keep away from gags, though, so in the beginning it only borders on 'murky'. It will, as I said, also be twisted. HOW twisted I will leave up to you when the time comes. I ask for support by the way of sending every evil little plot-bunny you might have hanging around my way. Original torture-methods, tools, executions, mind games… anything really… ;o) This will also eventually be slash. (ops! there I lost half the readers…) Wait! I said eventually! You can hang in there for a while and pull out as the time comes… you will notice… I won't tell you _how_ or _when_ or _who_… let's just say that in this story no one can even _spell_ 'consent', so… warnings for that too… Might be some het-slash too, but nothing graphic I think. Don't hold this intro against me at the end of the story-line, though… I don't know about everything that might happen yet!

Please disregard any historical facts in this… I _did_ some research, but it's mostly me babbling on… So don't use the "facts" in a paper or something because you will be SO busted… -grin-

I am pretty exited about this, trying to write about an aspect of Slade I have never touched before… I hope you will like it, but you may have to give it a bit of time… I urge you to be honest in reviews, and constructive! Tell me if it's too much or too little!

About the characters. This is a story in which it will be hard to keep the main characters (with the possible exception of Slade) IC for long. You will soon know why. I am striving to keep the core of them all, though. They won't suddenly change their names or become… dentists… or something…There will probably be a lot of OC's later but only as "supporting cast" coming and going… They will barely have lines! Focus is on the Titans. Other DC characters might pop up or be mentioned, but don't expect too much. I can't write what I don't know…

Robin is straight in this one. _Very _straight. And also _very_ naïve about those things… (you are going to want to _slap_ him… believe me…) As in the series he might fancy Starfire but they are not in a relationship...

So again… welcome to the first chapter of:

**  
The Peace Contract**

_**  
Chapter one: The History of Men**_

The rising sun bathed the city in gold. Robin stood on the roof of Titans Tower, joined by Raven and Starfire, and smiled at the magnificent sight. _My city…_ he thought. _My beautiful city… _Jump always looked so bright and fresh to him, even after two years. _It must be because I'm used to Gotham… nothing was ever this bright and shiny there…_

"It is most beautiful" He heard Starfire say softly, and a humming sound from Raven meant that she agreed. Robin only smiled wider and nodded, taking deep breaths of fresh sea air. He didn't always come up here at dawn, but he never regretted it when he did. Having company wasn't bad either, even if the_ reason_ was… He had been making his way to the kitchen when he had heard a scream and the lights outside Raven's room had exploded. That had woken up Starfire and they had all made their way to the roof for some unspoken need for fresh air and quiet reflection. BB wouldn't have woken up if something exploded in his room, and Cyborg's sleep-cycle wasn't completed, which meant that he would only wake if the alarm went off, or if someone came to wake him up.

"Care to talk about it?" Robin said carefully. First he was only met by silence.

"Not particularly." Raven sighed. "But we have learned the hard way that I _should_, haven't we?"

Robin gave her an encouraging smile and the hooded girl shrugged.

"I don't remember much. It was bad, though."

"Do... do you think it was a dream of truths?" Starfire asked, sounding a bit spooked.

Raven shook her head slightly and gave the girl a rare smile.

"No."

Star seemed relived and floated off a bit, as she started commenting on the beautiful morning. That was why it was only Robin who heard Raven add:

"The future could never become _that _terrible."

'Nothing gold can stay', though, as the poet once wrote, and as the sun rose, the gold seemed to become diluted until it turned into merely sunlight. Another day had begun.

Hours later, in the early afternoon, Robin's outlook on life had also become slightly diluted. The sun was still shining and his city was still extraordinary, but now it contained the H.I.V.E. Or had. Until recently. Robin couldn't help but smirk as the teens were hauled away in especially made handcuffs. Jinx were unconscious, though, and that made Robin turn his attention to the injuries of his own team. Cy was ok, but he had pulled up the T-car and carefully put Beast Boy down on the back seat. The boy was also unconscious, with a nasty bump on the side of his head.

Robin ran up to the car.

"How is he?"

"No idea. Probably fine… thick skull like his…" Cy grinned but failed to mask his worry completely. He got a sharp elbow in the stomach from Raven, who, Robin noted, really _looked _worried.

"Ouch! Hey, instead of hitting innocent people, why not make yourself useful, eh?" Cy huffed and motioned for Raven to get into the backseat a well. They carefully stretched BB out, not wanting to move him too much, and placed his head in Ravens lap.

_Oh, BB would have __loved__ to be awake for this… _Robin grinned. _I must tell him about it later._ He frowned slightly. _But I'm not going to tell him about the drooling part… _

Robin's eyes searched for Star and found her leaning on the car. The girl was unhurt but completely spent. Robin looked back on the street and buildings that had seen the worst of the battle. Anger surged in him. He could understand why people robbed banks, they simply wanted money. He could understand why they stole weapons, they wanted to be feared and gain power. He could well understand why Overload, for example, went after electricity, the urge to feed, to stay alive, where very basic after all. But this? Simple destruction. No meaning behind it, as far as Robin could see. The little punk Gizmo had gleefully claimed that they were doing some "field testing" and the field had certainly been tested. So had Beast Boys head. They had new weapons, new moves. Robin had a feeling that he would miss their stupid 'Attack pattern Alpha'.

Rounding the car he put a hand on Star's shoulder.

"Hey. Get in the front seat. You are not flying anywhere for a few hours."

"But… are you quite certain? How about you?"

What about him? Oh, no more room in the car, and he hadn't brought his bike as they were just going into town for some takeout.

"That's all right, Star, I can manage." he smiled at her and the girl sank thankfully down on the seat.

"Why can't Star sit in your lap… or the other way around?" Cy suggested with a slightly evil smirk. Robin's face gained an interesting color.

"That's illegal and unsafe." he clipped off, ignoring the fellow team-mate's wide grin.

"We should leave now. Beast Boy needs to get to the infirmary." Raven threatened from the back seat.

"You are right, Rae." Robin agreed, pulling out his grappling hook and aiming at the nearest roof. "Beat you there…?" he grinned at Cy and set off.

"No _way_, man!" Cy grinned back and jumped in the car. The last thing Robin heard before the car started up and he had swung himself too far away, was Raven informing Cy that if he didn't drive like he had TNT in the car she would personally release some of her nastier nightmares on him. Robin grinned. He loved his team even more than he loved his city. With all their little quirks, strengths and weaknesses, they were the best team he could have hoped to lead. The best _friends_ he could have hoped to have.

Swinging and jumping from rooftop to rooftop he reflected over how strange this situation really was to him. Growing up in the circus he had been used to millions of noises, smells, colors and people. As his parents were murdered he had been given a new home. A home that was quiet. And dark. And gray. But it was safe, and there was love there. He had brought his own light into that world and as he entered the even darker realm that was Gotham city at night, he had brought that light with him. Robin always shined in the dark. Then… Robin frowned and his stomach knotted itself a little, thinking about it. He had broken up from that dark world to find his own way. And, for the first time in his life he had found friends and a place as leader. He didn't crave the place, especially in the beginning, but the group has somehow naturally formed around him. Around the light. And even in the sunny Jump City, he still shined.

Robin stopped for a moment, catching his breath, while looking out on the bay before him. The tower stood there, proudly announcing it's presence to the world, keeping watch over the city.

_Gotham could use something like this… _Robin found himself thinking. There was a soft scrape of boots behind him, and the boy spun around.

"Missed me, Robin?"  
Dark creatures were attracted to the light too…

"You have been out of town, Slade? You should have told me. We could have had a celebration…" Robin snarled. The truth was that he _had_ noticed. He wasn't sure how, but it wasn't only the obvious thing like the lack of slade-bots, threats and blackmail attempts lately. The city had somehow seemed… even _brighter_ for a while.

"I would rather have this little homecoming party… just the two of us…" the man purred.

Robin extended his staff with a flourish, tensing for the upcoming attack.

"I would love to fight you, Robin." the man before him said in a lazy voice. "But you have to forgive me. Today… I simply don't have the time."

Slade drew a gun and fired.

Robin stumbled back, more out of chock than the impact. Looking down he expected a gaping hole where his chest should be, especially at this range, but instead he found a small dart lodged between his ribs.

The man didn't bother catching him as he fell to the ground. The world became darker and with this much darkness, one little light fought in vain.

Waking up was very unpleasant. Robin's mouth tasted like something Starfire might have cooked, which had since gone bad. Probably weeks ago. He lifted his head slowly, not wanting to throw up, although that might make his mouth taste better.

He was tied to a chair, his wrists secured to the armrests and his ankles to the front legs. He tried to move slightly but neither the chair nor the ropes would budge. He didn't expect as much. After all, he knew who had tied him there.

"Feeling optimistic, Robin?"

_Speak of the Devil… _Robin lifted his head and glared at the villain. Not that he could manage much of a glare at the moment… this one wouldn't have made even Beast Boy flinch.

"Get bent, Slade."

"Cute."

Robin muttered a few curses at the man under his breath.

"Now, now, Robin. No need for profanity. I have a proposition for you."

Robin snorted.

"You can take that proposition and-" he was cut off by a vicious backhanded blow.

"This is exactly why you are here, my boy. Your disrespect. Your pride. Well. I will not tolerate that any more."

"Tough."

"Yes. For you. But you will get used to it."

Slade studied the defiant boy before him and smiled coldly behind his mask. Of all the people he had met and fought… or rather, met and _killed_, only one had the backbone to stand up to him. This little boy. First he had assumed that the boy simply, as most young people, refused to believe that he was mortal. That he could get hurt and die. But Slade had been wrong. Death was almost as a constant companion in the boy's life as his own. They only approached the Grim Reaper from different paths. Slade inflicted it, Robin cleaned up after it. Robin would disagree, saying that he stopped it, but Slade knew better. Not all the light in the world could stop death. Postpone, perhaps, but sooner or later the scythe would reach them all. Except Slade. Oh, he might not be immortal, but with his healing abilities he might very well be.

Ironically enough, though the man had the future at his feet, it was history that had brought him here today. Slade had always been interested in history, especially military history, and what was the record of man if not war? War shaped men, shaped countries, opinions. And as much death as it brought, it also shaped lives. And dig deep enough into history and you would always find… magic.

Slade was a practical man, a scientific man, who sneered at things like New Age and Wicca. But he knew one thing better than most others. He knew power. He knew of, and had used, the powers of demons and half gods, the magic Raven wielded, although he detested the girl's seemingly endless need to hold back. He had preformed ceremonial magic in the past, with the help of Thunder and Lightening. Yes, he knew about magic, even if he preferred technology. Magic seeped down through history in the form of myths and legends. It surrounded the most powerful rulers and heroes in the history of man. So if one was to aim to rival those men, one might find some very interesting artifacts.

The Spear of Longinus, that pierced the side of Christ during his crucifixion, for example, was said to give the holder endless victory. There were rumors about Hitler owning it before it was allegedly stolen and resulting in his suicide. King Midas was said to be able to turn everything he touched to gold. But Slade had not been searching for any of these things. He had instead spent weeks, deep in the catacombs of the Vatican library, searching for something better. Something simpler. And now he had found it. His smile hadn't left his lips. Now it all started. With this boy. The world would follow.

Robin shivered under the cold steel gaze, but refused to look away. The man circled him slowly, looking at him like he was some sort of guinea pig. A steel glove reached out and a cold finger slowly slid across the back of his neck, the touch nearly absentminded. Robin could almost have thought it _was_ unintentional. But this was Slade. _Nothing_ he did was unintended. Even the step Robin had heard back on the roof, making him turn around, was something Slade had _let_ him hear. The boy knew that, for now, Slade had all the control. There was nothing he could do… make threats, scream or even _beg_. Nothing would help him now. So he kept quiet. The man would tell him soon enough. And Robin feared he would tell him how he was going to die.

Yes, he was afraid, and he was not ashamed of admitting that to himself. Fear was natural. Being a hero was not about being _unafraid_, it was about being able to _hide_ it and to do what you _had to do_ nonetheless. Admitting it was not the same as showing it, though.

They had been playing this game now for almost a year. Slade had grown into an enigma and then someone to be in a way, respected. The boy rather preferred that word instead of the truer one: feared. Robin had rejected him as a master, refused to listen, always fought back. And now, clearly, the man had tired of the game. Robin could not feel sorry, though. If he got to do it over again he would have fought him just as hard. This man was the only real taint on his city. Robin had never understood why Slade had to come here. He had now learned who he was. Deathstroke. Mercenary and assassin. What did he _want _with this city? With… _him_? Robin found himself gripping the armrests of the chair tightly. Slade noticed his white knuckles and chuckled.

"Nervous, Robin? Afraid to die?"

"I'm sure you will make it _interesting_…" Robin growled, ever so bold.

"I sure will… but not for a long, long, time. No, Robin. You will lead a very interesting life from now on. Isn't that exciting…?"

"Not really, no."

Slade hummed, but didn't answer.

Instead he grabbed the chair Robin was tied to and turned it, so it was now facing a table. Robin saw the pitcher of water and the glasses, and couldn't help but lick his dry lips.

"Thirsty, Robin?" Slade asked, chuckling again at the glare Robin gave him. "Don't worry… I won't make you beg for a glass of water, not just yet." Slade filled one of the glasses and put it to Robin's lips. The boy didn't mind much if it was pure poison, he drank deeply anyway.

"Finished?" Slade asked, taking the glass away.

Robin nodded.

"You should thank me, but never mind. No time for niceties. Down to business." The man seated himself across from Robin and leaned back, crossing his arms.

"How much, Robin, do you know about the Roman Empire?"

This was not a question Robin was expecting. He wasn't sure what he _had _expected, but it sure as hell wasn't something that could be found in the historical category of Jeopardy.

"You… you mean, like Julius Caesar?" Robin asked, still thinking he must have heard wrong.

Slade sighed and looked briefly up on the ceiling.

"Yes. 'like Julius Caesar'. Do you happen to know anything besides something a child would know?"

Robin frowned and gave the man another stare.

"The Roman Empire…" the boy began "reached its greatest territorial peak as around the first century. It included Portugal, Spain, England and France, Italy, Albania and Greece, the Balkans, and Turkey; parts of the Middle East like Syria, and Lebanon, the whole of ancient Egypt, and the coastal regions of what are today Libya, Tunisia, Algeria, and Morocco. It-"

Slade waved a hand.

"Better. Much Better. Now tell me. Why did the Romans succeed in gaining this much territory?"

Robin looked at the man like he was crazy before answering.

"Well… they used new superior war strategies, had an army of professional soldiers instead of only enlisted men, they built roads and aqueducts barely rivaled today…" he trailed off. He wasn't sure what the man was after, but Slade nodded slowly.

"That was rather simply put, but it will do. Now. How did they _keep_ their conquered territories?"

"They didn't… it all fell apart…" Robin said. He had a feeling Slade rather _liked_ the old Romans and wanted to remind him of their downfall.

"Eventually, yes. But they were successful for hundreds of years. How?"

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_?" the bird had grown tired of singing on request.

"Why don't I give you a clue with an easier question? How did they treat the occupied countries?"

Robin sighed. He _hated_ that Slade could coax him like this, making him_ want_ to answer.

"Very differently. Some were given free rule as long as they paid their taxes and some were put under Roman supervision…"

"Good boy, Robin. Yes. That is a part of the truth. But Romans were intelligent. They knew that the people might very well rebel against a ruler from the outside, so they often chose local people. If the current ruler wouldn't bend to them, they deposed of him and put a rival in his place. You can surely understand the gratitude this rival felt, being offered wealth and power, and the masses didn't object… he was one of their own, after all…"

Robin nodded. He couldn't help himself, but it made sense.

"You are in the wrong line of work, Slade. You should have been a schoolteacher…" the boy smirked.

"I _am_ a teacher." Slade droned "But only _yours_…"

"Maybe you should try to find a more interested _student_…"

"But you _are_ interested, Robin… and soon I won't have to tie you down to make you to listen to me…"

Robin only snorted and Slade continued the lecture as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"The Roman empire was, as you have described, huge though, and Rome wanted control. But how could they ensure that the new appointed leaders would really send taxes, goods or young men to serve their years in the army? How could they be sure that they wouldn't rebel? Very few people know this, but they did it… with this…"

Slade had placed a parchment between them. Robin stared at it like it was a tap-dancing chicken.

"They wrote them angry letters?" he asked, looking up at Slade.

The man chuckled again, obviously in a good mood now.

"You have heard, I am sure, of 'Pax Romana'?"

"'The Roman peace'? Yes, wasn't that a period of time when everything was… kinda quiet…?"  
"From 27 BC to 180 AD, over two hundred years when almost no military force was needed, and Rome prospered. Yes, that is what the schoolbooks will tell you. What they _won't _say is that _this_-" he tapped the parchment with his finger "-is the _true _source. The _true_ Pax Romana. This… is a peace contract."

"A peace contract?"

"A magically binding contract."

"Magically binding?"

"You keep repeating what I say."

"I keep-" Robin shook his head. "A _magic contract_? Have you been reading too much fantasy?"

"I believe your friend Raven would understand. She has had her own experience with magical books, I have heard."

"Yes... maybe… from other _dimensions_… This-"

"Who said its origin is Earth? I have not been able to confirm anything, but I believed the Romans had help with this. It's the parchment itself that is magic, and it is bound to this planet… almost like the helpers where afraid that the Romans would try to expand their rule even… further…"

Robin was burning with questions, but kept quiet for a while, trying to find one Slade would actually answer.

"Then what is it suppose to _do_?" he finally settled for.

"The contract holder gains full control over the person who signs it. Guess what, Robin?"

"Forget it Slade!" Robin snarled.

"Really?"

Robin thought he could glimpse white teeth flashing in a grin through the slits in the man's mask.

"It doesn't make any sense, anyway!" Robin snarled. "The Romans might be literate but most of the concurred people where tribes, right? What did they know about writing? So how could they sign?"

"A very intelligent question Robin, but the answer is simple. The contract reads however signs it, and bond's that person. It doesn't matter what you write, or even if you only leave a tribe mark… the contract knows."

"So I can write 'Slade is a sodding bastard'?"

"Yes… but you would pay for it…"

"There is no_ way _I'm-"

"Hush, Robin… don't embarrass yourself. You know that you have no choice. You didn't expect me to do this without some _leverage_, did you?"

Robin swallowed.

"What… what have you done?"

"Kept busy. Good thing that pesky fight this afternoon took so long, don't you think?"

It had been a diversion. Robin had _thought_ it was a rather pointless attack at the time, but what had it been a diversion _from_?

"Tell me." Robin growled.

"I'll do better than that. I'll _show_ you."

Slade opened a control panel hidden in his wristguard and pressed a button. a panel on the wall parted, revealing a big screen. Robin had a sickening feeling of Déjà vu. This time, the screen didn't show the bloodstreams of his friends, though. Instead… Robin gasped as he recognized the empty main room in Titans Tower.

"How..? When?" he started.

"Just watch…" Slade purred and pushed another button on the panel.

Suddenly the room seemed to erupt, and Robin screamed out in distress.

"No! What did you-?"  
"Calm down, Robin… calm down and watch…" Slade drawled and leaned back in his chair again, facing the screen and looking like he wanted popcorn.

As the dust settled, Robin was relived to see that the damage wasn't very big. Plaster and dust covered the floor, some of the windows had cracked, but other than that the room didn't look any worse than after Cy and BB had tried out some new weird game. Seconds after the blast the team started arriving at the scene and Robin tensed. There wasn't any sound, but Robin was proud to see that they didn't succumb to panic. They started searching the room. While Raven put up shields around them, Cy used his scanners and then pointed to the floor. Beast Boy was there too, with a bandage around his head, but Robin was grateful to see that he seemed fine. The green changeling turned into a tiger, ripped open the carpet and Starfire gripped the metal sheet below to lift it open. Robin saw them all step back in shock and Slade started humming.

"It's another bomb, Robin, and this one will turn the whole island to dust. No shields of the little witch can save them. Only you can."

"You _despicable piece of_…"

"Language, Robin. You will only regret those words later." The man got up from the chair and walked around the table. Suddenly a knife flashed in his hand and he swiped it down over Robin's wrist. First the boy thought Slade would cut his hand off, but it was only the ropes that fell away.

"Would you like to sign now, Robin?"  
"They will disarm it, before-"  
"It's not _on_ a timer, my boy. I can trigger it from here. _Any_ time."

"No… I … just… why _me_? Why not someone like… the President?" Robin was rather afraid he had just given Slade a good idea, but the man only snorted.

"I have no interest in _idiots_, Robin. You, on the other hand, interest me a great deal. I want to _own_ you. And as soon as you have signed, I will."

"I... I want to talk to my friends…" he would _not _just disappear again, they deserved to _know_…

"You may. Afterwards."

A pen was pushed into his hand and it was roughly placed under the few lines of text on top of the parchment. Robin's eyes scanned the content, but it was ancient Latin, barely readable. Even if he would be able to decipher a few words here and there, it wouldn't make a difference. Slade had, as usual, left him with no choice.

Robin's eyes traveled to the pen he was holding. It was an ordinary-looking ballpoint pen. Robin felt that _that_, in it self, was wrong. It should have been a quill… and he should have signed this in blood. Preferably Slade's.

"Tick-tock, Robin."

The boy looked up at his friends on the screen, took a deep breath, and signed the parchment.

He had expected something to _happen_… a feeling perhaps… an ominous strange sound… but there was nothing. Robin felt relived by this, it obviously hadn't worked! Magical contract! Someone must have scammed Slade good… That feeling lasted a tenth of a second and then the screen went black.

"What happened?! What did you _do_!?" Robin screamed, horrified.

"Easy. I just turned it off." Slade calmed him. Once again he was holding the knife and now he slashed through the rest of the ropes that was holding Robin to the chair. As soon as Slade moved away, the boy flew up from the chair and got in a fighting position. Slade, who had picked up the contract and let it disappear somewhere, tilted his head slightly to one side, radiating amusement.

"My, my, Robin. Have you already forgotten who you belong too?"

"Well, your stupid little fantasy doesn't seem to _work_, does it!? Give me the control!"

Slade merely chuckled and pointed to the chair.

"Sit down, Robin."

To his own horror, Robin instantly obeyed. He stared wildly up at the chuckling man.

"No! _No_! You _don't_ control me! I still _hate you_!"

"I _do_ control you, Robin. I control only your body, however… not your mind. How much fun would _that _be?"

Robin didn't answer. He was trembling with rage and fear and slowly shook his head. _No._

"You better accept it, Robin, the sooner the better. But I will explain more about this soon. Now come. Follow me."

Robin's body rose and walked after the man, while his mind screamed at it to stop. There wasn't any pain, there wasn't any _resistance_. He just obeyed automatically. He wasn't able to fight it, not for a second, and this made Robin's mind panic.

"Where are you taking me?!" the boy spat, still trying to sound defiant.

"You wanted to see your friends?"

Terror filled the boy. Slade would have him…

"No! Just to talk! Don't make me hurt them!"

The man put an arm around his shoulder and Robin didn't dare to try to shake it off.

"I won't. We are just going to the tower for a… chat… there is so many things I need to explain to you… so many… details…"

As they entered the Towers main room four pairs of very familiar and much loved eyes swiveled towards Robin.

"Robin!"  
"Slade!"

"Slade has the controller to the bomb on his left wrist!" Robin shouted out. "You must…" his voice trailed off as the team closed in. Something was wrong. Suddenly the feeling materialized itself through Beast Boy, who rushed up and hugged Slade tight around the waist.

"Stop that." Slade said, and the boy immediately did.

"… BB?" Robin whispered and green eyes turned to him.

"Yes, Robin?"

Robin looked around at his other friends, gathered around Slade. Star and Rae had their hands on his arms, gently touching, and Cy stood almost to attention in front of him. Robin backed away.

"What… what have I _done_?" He looked up at the mercenary. "Slade… please… what…?"

"It's very simple, Robin. You have given them to me."

"No! No, I didn't mean too! … _how_!?"

Slade shrugged the other Titans off and advanced on the boy.

"You signed the contract. Did you think the Romans were stupid enough to bind it to just one man? No. They made sure it was binding to every member of the community who recognized that man as their leader… everything that man considered _his_."

"But… they are not _mine_! I don't _own_ them!"

"This is not _your_ team?" Slade gestured at the group.

Robin looked at them. His friends. They _were_ his team. They… they _used _to be.

Robin closed his eyes.

"Slade… I… there must be a way to…?"

"No, Robin. They are mine now, just as much as you."

Robin squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He _would_ not cry. He _would_ not beg anymore. He _would_ find a way. He concentrated on his breathing and looked back up at Slade.

"Good boy, Robin. I am impressed." the man sounded truthful. "You will need self control in the future, so you better practice."

Robin's mind was a haze as he stood beside Slade and watched his former team rush about and clean up the mess of the first bomb. The second one had been disarmed and disposed off, to the boy's relief. Robin had wondered why Slade had bothered to do all this, but he now suspected the man planned to stay.

"I have questions." Robin's voice sounded strained.

"Naturally… Raven!" Slade called out and the girl floated up to them.

"Yes Sire?"

Robin's heart contorted. It was Raven's voice, her slightly gruff and level voice, but in her eyes Robin only saw something close to… devotion?

"Make sure everything is cleaned up here. I will take Robin to the roof to talk in private."

Raven nodded eagerly and continued her tasks.

"Come with me, Robin." Slade said and lead the boy into the elevator and out onto the roof.

Night had fallen. Robin saw thousands of stars and a big full moon shine down on the city. It was bathed in silver now, not gold.

Slade sat down on the ledge and motioned for Robin to do the same. It wasn't a command though, so the boy ignored it.

"You had some questions?" a small hint off irritation crept into the man's voice from the boy's show of attitude.

"Why are they acting strange?"

"The Romans-"

"Why don't you just _tell_ me without any damn _lectures_?!" Robin yelled.

"I was about to, boy." Slade's eye pierced his and Robin knew he had gone too far. Not that he cared. "Come sit at my feet, Robin. Good. You belong there."

Robin looked up at Slade from his position on the cold concrete. He tried to snarl, but he found it hard to muster the defiance this time.

"There. As I was saying… the Romans, like most ruling people, considered the masses mere… cattle. Independent thought has always been more dangerous to a ruler than a weapon. The ruler signing, that would be _you_, was usually only controlled in action as his hunger for power would bring loyalty, his_ subordinates_ needed to be controlled by loyalty, though. The Romans didn't want any internal struggles for power once they had chosen their leader."

"But if I am their leader… why don't they obey me?" Robin wanted to know. The team had barely acknowledged him, more than with a friendly nod or a word or two.

"Because the contract you signed was special. You noticed of course that it has never been signed? It was _intended_, though, for Scotland."

Robin raised his eyebrows in surprise. The empire had only reached the borders of Scotland, but never conquered it.

"Scotland was, as England at the time, made up of clans, but the Romans found these people much harder to control. The contract was designed to transfer the loyalty of one of the biggest tribes to the contract holder, in the hope that the rest would, eventually, follow."

"And what are your plans now? Take over Scotland? Good luck." Robin smirked, earning himself a kick in the chest. To his dismay his body, being ordered to sit at Slade's feet, crawled back towards the man again.

"No more of that. Apologize."

Robin rubbed his chest. A little bit harder and Slade might have broken his sternum. _So what? It's not like I have a life anyway…_ Robin spat at the man's boot.

"Looks like I have to teach you a lesson. But first… lick that up…"

Robin closed his eyes in disgust at his tongue licked Slade's boot clean.

"There. Now. I control you body, Robin. Every aspect of it. I will soon also control your mind … your mind will succumb since it can't handle opposite signals for long and my influence of your body is absolute. Let me demonstrate. Stop breathing."

Robin opened his mouth, trying desperately to draw in air, but he couldn't. He clawed at his throat and chest frantically but to no avail. Prepared, he could hold his breath for quite some time, but this had been too sudden, and he had just exhaled when the order came. After a while, white and black spots began dancing in front of his eyes and he started to go limp.

"You may breathe again." Slade said.

Robin gulped down so much air his lungs felt like they were about to explode.

"I realize that you are a hero, Robin. You may try to convince yourself that you don't care about what happens to you or the pain I can cause you, but I hope you understand that I can do the same to your friends? I may not have the same control over their bodies, but they would gladly hurt themselves or each other to please me. Do you wish for a demonstration?"

"No! I'm sorry Slade! I'm sorry!" Robin sat up straighter on his knees, grabbing hold of Slade's leg to make him look at him. Robin hated to plead with the man, but he knew that he was lucky if he got away with as little as that.

Slade nodded.

"I hope you are. About your last question. No, I don't plan to take over Scotland. I aim for the world."

A part of Robin wanted desperately to laugh at the man. A bigger part wanted to survive the night.

"With… with the five of us?"

"The _five_ of you?" Slade sounded amused again. "Oh, Robin, didn't you pay attention earlier…?"

"I… I don't understand…"

Slade half turned, scanning the horizon.

"Say, Robin… isn't that _your_ city?"

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** This was a long first chapter… the rest will not be this long, but I had a lot of ideas to introduce so you would get a feeling for the story and decide if it's worth your time or not… wasn't that nice of me? Plot bunnies are plentiful for this, but more is always appreciated… I am sure there will be questions about how the magic works and so on, and maybe ideas for how Robin might fight it…? Just review or PM me and I will answer if I can… or just be evil and tell you it will be answered in upcoming chapters… -smirk-.

Soooo… are you coming along for this one or do you go 'naaaahhhh'? EITHER way I kinda want to know why, so please review? There might be a cookie in it for you…


	2. Plans and Lessons

**Thank you so much for the reviews!** Even if all of you haven't decided to stick around… there will be more of you leaving in the future, I think, but when you DO, please tell me! I am curious about how much I can twist and push this before everyone runs away screaming… -smirk-

**A/N:** those of you who have visited my Deviant Art account, might, for future reference, note that this fic is partly inspired by the picture called "Pet" AND from the story by the same name AloneinDarkness7 (aka Jordan) wrote for that picture (in her Sladin oneshots). _This_ is a rather happy little story compared to HERS, though… I didn't really intend to write a story like this when I did "pet" but…. plot bunnies started to appear and more so with Jordan's story, so… I _had_ to… ;o)

**Semi-important note**: in this chapter I will, after a point, start describing Slade's commands to Robin underlined like this. This doesn't mean that there is meant to be any emphasis on the words (if that is the case I'll use italics like _this_ as usual) but it is important for you to know when it's a command and when it's not. Slade will explain soon… just start reading… ;o)

**  
The Peace Contract**

_**  
Chapter two: Plans and Lessons  
**_  
A few hours later Robin was tossing and turning in his bed. His bed. His room. It had been stripped bare, though. There was nothing left but the bed and the built in wardrobe. He had been ordered to stay in his room, and exhaustion had made him lay down. He couldn't sleep, however. There were strange loud sounds echoing through the building like builders were tearing the place apart, and his thoughts were running wild. _There MUST be a way out of this._ Tearing up the contract was the first solution that had come to mind, and he was definitely going to try that if he got the chance. Raven's mind was another possibility. Surely she was strong enough to beat this? And Cyborg, being half machine had withstood Brother Blood's brainwashing. Yes, Robin had hope, still. This wasn't brainwashing, though, he had to admit. This was something… deeper. A bond. But it _could _be severed, it _had_ to.

He was still awake as the first light of a new dawn reached his room. There was a knock at the door.

"Robin?" it opened to reveal Starfire. The old Star would never have opened his door unbidden, but now she only wanted to fulfill Slade's wishes, and apparently, he wished for Robin. "Our Master waits for you." she informed him with smile.

"What has the bastard planned to-"

Pain erupted in his chest as he was hit by a bolt of green fire.

"You will not speak ill of Master Slade!" a furious alien screamed and prepared to attack again.

"No! Star! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Robin did not want to fight a member of his own team. He had to remember that they were Slade's now, and hold his tongue.

"You are truly sorry?"

"Yes."

"Marvelous! Then hurry! We mustn't keep him waiting any longer!" She sounded so happy and eager and Robin was reminded of their time on the roof the morning before. How she had praised the beauty of the new day. He ground his teeth in frustration. _No use to think about that now!_ It was strange how she flitted between emotions so quickly, but Robin guessed it had to do with the bond… as soon as there was a threat to her master she would attack, but if that threat was to disappear all was, apparently, fine and dandy. Robin wondered it that went for the rest of the group too. He was rather afraid it did.

As they entered the main room he was shocked to see it so changed. It had been stripped bare too, the main screen the only thing remaining. Against the far wall a platform, several steps high, had been built. On top of the platform stood a throne-like metal chair. Robin remembered that from Slade's old lair. It had held hidden controls to the screens and security among other things, so Slade always had all the control he could wish for at his fingertips. Robin assumed it now controlled the Tower. And lounging in it was, naturally, Slade.

"I have brought him, Sire!" Starfire announced happily.

"Excellent, little one. Now go sit with the others."

Robin's anger as Slade surged as he saw his team sitting around the lowest part of the platform. _Like servants around a king! Like dogs! _The worst part was the fact that they didn't seem to mind.

"Robin…. you look a little… worse for wear… Didn't you sleep?" Slade wondered, tilting his head inquiringly.

_What do you THINK, you disgusting pile of…_

"No." Robin answered curtly.

"Forgive me Sire, I was sadly forced to discipline him for calling you a bastard, Master Slade." Starfire admitted. Robin flinched as he saw the looks of disgust his team threw at him. Cy cracked his knuckles threateningly, Beast Boy growled and Raven's eyes flashed white. "But worry not!" Star continued "Robin most sincerely declared that he _was _indeed sorry and did not mean to utter such a vile thing!"

This made the others relax, and Slade made an amused noise.

"And were you 'indeed sorry', Robin?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"Come to me, Boy."

Robin took a step forward, but then stopped. As his mind registered that he wasn't moving, although he had been expecting too, his jaw dropped and he froze even more. _Could the bond be broken? But then why did the team…?_

"Come."

Now his body moved and Robin found himself climbing the high steps, seven of them he noted, towards Slade's seat.

As he stood before the man on the top platform Robin still had trouble figuring out what had happened. Slade looked at him levelly.

"Why didn't you obey me?" he asked.

Robin tried to come up with something that wouldn't result in any of his friends getting hurt, but couldn't. His shoulders dropped.

"I don't _know_."

"It's a good thing I _do_." Slade told him and Robin frowned. He abhorred these games Slade liked to play with him. "You didn't obey, because it wasn't a command. I guess the Romans knew that one sometimes says things one doesn't_ mean_, don't you agree?" As Robin didn't as much as shrug, Slade continued. "They made sure the bond could only be activated with a certain amount of concentration. So I can tell you to kneel…" Robin didn't budge. "Or I can tell you to kneel." Robin's knees hit the platform with a harsh thud. "See the difference?" Slade wanted to know.

"Yes."

"Good. It won't matter, though. Already you almost came to me without a command. It won't be long until they won't be necessary."

"How about I just stick my fingers in my ears and hum?" Robin dared to smirk

"Cute idea, Robin… but the contract will not let you ignore me. It has installed a natural instinct in you to listen too me. It is not an overwhelming feeling, so it is not very noticeable, but it will make sure that you pay attention when it's needed, and I can activate that as well."

Robin's breath caught in his throat as Slade suddenly reached forward and patted his head. It was so humiliating that the boy's face turned red.

"Are you so grateful for some affection, my boy? It pleases me." the man laughed at Robin's expression and continued. "As you know your place is by my feet, but for now you may join your friends. I will soon send them out on their first mission."

"Them? What about me? I won't let them fight alone! I must protect-"

"You will _not_ be fighting, boy. You are too _fragile_, too _special_, to be used like that. There will be other… uses… for you, in time."

Robin looked confused, but Slade refused to explain himself. He merely stood up, brushed the boy aside with his foot so Robin almost fell down the dais, and descended the steps. As Robin followed him down towards his friends, they closed in on him.

"Dude, he _touched _you!" Beast Boy said in a voice vibrating in awe.

"You are most fortunate!" Starfire squealed.

"I will be teaching him everything I know about magic." Raven revealed, sounding unnaturally delighted. "Master Slade told me that earlier."

"And I will work on his slade-bot designs! They will be awesome!" Cy said, clearly jealous of Raven.

"Master Slade has of yet to ask me for anything…" Star mumbled, sounding sad. Robin swallowed down the bile in his throat and mumbled:

"He asked you to fetch me, didn't he?"

The light in the girl's eyes came back and she flashed him a grin.

"He did! And you are his favorite! He trusted me to bring you!"

"He did…" Robin nodded, evading those sparkly green eyes. It hurt too much to meet them.

Beast Boy was about to say something when Slade called the changeling to him.

"My favorite can't be expected to sit on a cold floor," Slade stated. "I want you to go hunting. Bring me back a sheep pelt. Preferably black."

"Slade!" Robin shouted out in horror. "Beast Boy is a vegetarian! You can't-"

"I'll kill for you, Master!" the small boy almost jumped with eagerness.

"I know you will… you will kill a_ lot _for me…" Slade purred and scratched the delighted boy under the chin. Robin thought BB would pass out from pure joy.

"Stop! I won't _let _you-" Robin started to protest, but Slade cut him off.

"Starfire, Take Robin to the basement. And Robin? Once there, you will kneel and wait for me."

A pair of strong arms dragged Robin away, and he saw clearly now that Slade had indeed chosen Star for this. She wasstrong, and the man knew that Robin would never try to fight her, not even to save himself. Robin tried to reason with her, though.

"Star, please…"

"Be quiet! Master Slade will punish you as you so clearly deserve!" the girl snarled and threw open the door to the cellar. Robin shuddered. He hasn't like the place since… but _that_ Slade was only a hallucination. He couldn't _know,_ could he?

"We told Master about what happened here…" Star announced as if she had read his mind. "We told him _everything_ about you!"

Robin didn't _want_ to feel that stab of betrayal, they couldn't help it. He didn't _want_ to… but he _did_.

As they reached the floor of the vast basement, Star let him go and Robin fell to his knees. As he looked up on the girl he was shocked to see a warm smile on her face.

"Slade will come soon, and then he will make it all better, right?"

"Yes, Star."

"We told him that you sometimes say mean things, but he promised he would change that! Isn't that simply wonderful?"

"Yes, Star." Robin hung his head, not wanting to look at his former friend.

She happily flew up the stairs and then the door slammed shut Robin was left alone in the dark.

He had hoped it would take longer for the door to open then it did. Heavy footsteps descended the stairs slowly. Robin kept his eyes on the floor. Slade started pacing around him.

"This is only your first day, Robin. You have shown some promise. But you keep worrying your friends. That is not very nice of you, is it? Look at me." Robin tilted his head back. "You will not continue this. I expect you to behave in front of your friends. Keep them happy. Keep them safe. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Stand up."

It wasn't a command, but Robin obeyed nonetheless.

"I am not a nice man, Robin. I might enjoy a bit of… lip… from you from time to time, but you need to get to know the real me. You don't want to play with me unless you are willing to finish it, do you understand? You can not win a game of chess without sacrificing a few pieces. Some of them might even be very… important… I will do _anything_ to win, Robin, _sacrifice_ anything. Will you?"

The boy shook his head.

"Then don't try to play with me. Let me know when you are ready for a match, though. I would love to take you on."

The strike came from out of nowhere. Robin was thrown to the floor and rolled before coming to a stop.

"Stand."

He did.

"Hands by your side."

Robin had never received a beating worse than this. Slade wouldn't let him loose consciousness for a moment and didn't stop until even Robin's magically bound body couldn't stand any longer. Slade made him scream. He made him beg. As Robin collapsed for the last time, Slade rolled him over on his back with a kick and stood over him, admiring his work.

"My little hero." the man towering above him purred, and Robin shivered. Slade reached down, grabbed the front of his shirt and started to drag him up the stars. Robin didn't have the strength to mind his head, and as one of the steps hit him, he finally slipped down in darkness.

He came around a few minutes later as Slade tossed him to the floor by the bottom of the dais.

"Heal him."

"Yes Sire."

Robin felt Ravens cool hands caressing his body, lifting the pain away, healing everything from bruises to broken bones. Robin gasped.

"Raven! Your powers…"

"Stronger. I know. Master Slade is teaching me how to let them out."

"But… dangerous…?"

A shadow fell over them.

"Trigon is gone. Raven has lived in shadow long enough. It is time for her to step up." Slade informed him.

"Please?" Robin heard the worried voice of Starfire. "Is all things right now? Have you forgiven Robin, Sire?"

"Robin? Have you anything to say to your friends?" Slade wanted to know.

The boy breathed easier now with newly mended ribs.

"Yeah… I'm sorry, guys. I was wrong. I know. I… am sorry."

"Sure man." Robin only heard Cyborg's voice as Raven's hands had moved up over his face and covered his eyes. "Just _shut up_ in the future, okay?" he continued and Robin heard that he was only half joking.

"… 'kay…" Robin mumbled, grateful for his mask as tears were burning behind his eyelids.

"Then he is forgiven." Slade said and Robin felt the man's hand in his hair again before he walked away. Raven finished the healing and Robin sat up gingerly. He was barely even sore! Raven's powers had really increased, but he was afraid about her potentially loosing control. She was immensely powerful, too powerful for her own good. The thought of Slade harvesting those powers… Robin was not only scared for _her_, he feared for the _world_.

"Titans, come over here." Slade called them. Robin got on his feet and followed the rest of the group.

Slade was standing by the big screen. It was divided into several images, all showing different views of Jump. Everything seemed quiet… normal. People were moving around, going about their day. Robin desperately hoped that Slade had been wrong. Just because he considered the city to be his, couldn't mean it would be bound by the contract, could it? He had argued that point with Slade on the previous night:

"I consider this _country_ mine too" he had said. "That doesn't mean…?"

"No… the contract is rather intelligent. Everyone says 'my city' or 'my country', but that won't make the contract binding. There has to be real pride, and a strong feeling of responsibility involved. You have that for this city, Robin. It must also be somewhat mutual."

"But it's not! The people of Jump don't see me as their leader!"

"Maybe not in the _typical _sense, but they look at you and your team as their guardians. This Tower is a symbol for this city. They turn to it. To you."

Robin had shook his head in denial again and looked out over the city he had fought so hard to protect. He couldn't let himself believe it. He couldn't. Then Slade had bent down and whispered in his ear.

"And you were on to something, Robin… the love and responsibility you feel towards this country might not be enough for the contract to deem you its ruler, but it has weakened it. There will be resistance, there will be _war_, but because you _care_ so much victory will come _easier_…"

Robin's thoughts were pulled back to the present by Slade's voice.

"Raven and Starfire, I want you to place more cameras, security and PA-systems around the city." the man told them. A map came up on the screen and it was littered with dots. "I want all these covered within the next few hours. I want to deliver the first message by this afternoon. Cyborg, I want you at the controls, supervising the task. Make sure everything is online and operational."

As the team nodded there was a noise and the elevator doors opened. A sickening odor swept into the room. Robin turned around and stepped back in shock.

"I'm back, Master Slade, and I was lucky! I found a whole herd!"

Beast Boy was covered in blood and smiled proudly. He was standing by a pile of pelts as high as himself, and Robin guessed he must have used one of his animal forms to move them all into the room. The skins seemed ripped and sliced off the animals, large chunks of flesh and even whole legs clung to them still, dripping warm blood on the floor. Robin noticed darker, smaller shapes.

_Oh, god… lambs too…_

He wanted to throw up. He wanted to_ beat _that proud smile off the boy's face, make him _see_, make him _realize_. Afraid of his own thoughts he took another step back, and hit Slade's chest. Heavy hands, hands that had only moments ago beaten him almost to death, came to rest on his shoulders, steadying him. Robin didn't _want_ that support but he knew better than deny it.

"Very _good_, Beast Boy. There is a furrier in the city, take them there to be prepared. Tell them it is a rush order. I expect them to be finished by tomorrow. And… tell them to make a nice rug from the lambskins, will you? I have a feeling my pet here will be grateful. Won't you, Robin?"

"Yes, Slade." the boy mumbled.

"Yes Sire!" Beast Boy exclaimed and saluted the man before turning into a gorilla and setting off with his macabre trophies.

"Titans, clean up the blood will you, and Robin? Go get yourself cleaned up and change. Come right back afterwards. Understood?"

"Yes."

Robin was happy to leave for his room for a while. He wanted to get away from those strangers… those… monsters… As he entered his own private bathroom and caught a glance of himself in the mirror he gasped. He was just as covered in blood as Beast Boy had been. He hadn't really realized that, since he had been fully healed and didn't feel any pain. His uniform where in no better shape and he threw it away. He had more. The mask had to go too, he needed a fresh one. He took a hot, but quick, shower. As much as he wanted to be away from his friends, every minute spent apart from them made him worry about what Slade might do in that moment. He dressed in a fresh uniform and donned a new mask. He doubted that he would be allowed to wear his colors much longer, but he damn well would do it as long as he could… People teased him about being dressed like a traffic light, but he didn't care. These were his parent's colors, it was his _heritage_ and he wore the uniform to honor them. He had always hoped he would make his parents proud… now, maybe, he had lost that opportunity… maybe he didn't deserve these colors anymore. He hesitated. No. He had not _meant_ for this to happen, and he would put it right if it was the last thing he'd do. In their memory.

The thought of his parents gave him strength, and he returned to the main room to find the blood gone. BB had returned too, and the Titans seemed to prepare for the mission.

Slade beckoned him closer and Robin went up to the group. As he walked he felt his stomach grumble.

"Star? Have you had something to eat today?" he carefully asked the redhead who stood close by.

"No?" She answered blankly.

He glared at Slade accusingly.

"Are you planning to have them collapse with hunger? I'm just curious…" he added, as he noticed some tension in the group.

Slade clamped a hand on his shoulder and chuckled.

_I wish he would stop TOUCHING me…_ Robin squirmed under the hand.

"Your former leader is right. Starfire? Fly into the city and bring back something for everyone to eat. Be quick."

The girl nodded and looked pleased to get a new responsibility.

"While we wait the rest of you have work to do. Pet, you can go to your place."

Robin didn't understand at first, but then Slade gestured at his seat and the boy climbed the steps and sat down on the right side of the throne. He leaned his back against it and rested his arms on his knees. His alert eyes studied Slade and the team carefully. The man moved between them, giving orders, advice, even praise. This didn't seem like him… he was acting… nice? Where was the Slade from the basement? Slade caught his look and after he finished giving instructions he climbed the dais himself, settling in the chair. It took mere seconds for his fingers to start playing in Robin's hair.

"I can almost hear that clever mind of yours clicking away, Robin. What are you thinking about?"

The boy kept quiet.

"Robin, I might not be able to _force _you to talk… speech is too connected to the mind, but I can _inspire _you too if needed."

"I was thinking about why you act the way you do around them…" Robin offered.

"M-hmmm…" Slade hummed "I can beat them, abuse them in any way, and they would still obey me, so why do I act polite… is that it?"

"Pretty much, yeah…"

"It amuses me. For now. This is the calm before the storm, my boy. War is coming. But at present, no one suspects a thing. Hopefully that will last a few days… but then, other times will come. Enjoy the peace, Robin… it might be the last you will ever know…"

"Do… do they _know_…?" Robin asked.

"Know what?"

"Do they… are they _aware _of what they are doing…?"

"Absolutely. But I guess you meant to ask if they feel conflicted, like they hear an inner voice that tells them that this is wrong?"  
Robin nodded.

"They don't. They are completely aware of what they are doing, and entirely convinced that it is right."

The boy suddenly felt a surge of jealousy towards his friends, but at the same time he was grateful. This might make it harder to try to break them out of the bond, but at least he knew that they didn't suffer.

"Lucky them…" he muttered.

Slade chuckled.

"Your friends will be valuable to me, pet. And they are quite entertaining."

"But you don't care about them…"

"No. They are useful and they probably will be for a long time, but I expect one or two of them will be lost in battle. Perhaps all. They are adequate fighters, Robin, but they are not prepared for war."

"I will not let you do this!" Robin still kept his voice low but the snarl came through.

Slade laughed softly, grabbed a handful of Robin's hair and tilted his head back so he could look into his masked eyes.

"And how, pray tell, do you plan to stop me, little one?"

"I'll find a way. The Romans went down and so will you!"

"They did… but not for centuries… I'm happy to rule for a century or two… for now…"

Robin's neck hurt from being held like this and Slade's grip told him it could be worse. The boy couldn't keep quiet, though.

"You won't rule at _all_! If _I_ can't stop you the rest of the world_ will_! It will_ never _bow to you!"

"Stop worry about the world and your friends, my boy, and start worry about yourself." Slade advised.

Robin snorted.

"I don't care what you do to _me_!"

"Really?" Slade sounded amused. "Remember, pet, the only thing I have to do is keep you _alive_… How _much _alive though… _that _doesn't matter."

_Is that true? _Robin thought. _The only way to sever the bond is by death? Well… I'm sure it doesn't need to be MINE…_

"I'm not afraid of you, Slade!" he growled.

"Did your father teach you to lie like that?"

Robin wrenched free, painfully, and took a few steps down the dais before turning around.

"Don't speak about my father! You are _nothing_ like him! _None_ of them! If you think for a _moment_ that I would ever _compare_ you..!" He spun away again and started to run out of the room. Slade let him _almost_ reach the door…

"Stop. Come back, Robin. Good boy. _Sit down_."

"You will _never _be my father. _Never_." Robin whispered.

Slade laughed aloud now.

"Poor boy. I will claim you as many things, but not as my son… No. I have no… _desire_… to do that."

"_Never_…" Robin repeated, more to himself than anything else.

"You tempt me, boy. But now is not the time to show you. Soon, though… soon…"

His hand was back again. Toying. Curling. And Robin had no choice but to let him.

"Please? Was Robin bad again?" Starfire, just returning from the city with two bags full of takeout, hovered around the base of the platform.

"Yes." Slade admitted and Robin's heart sank. But had he really thought for a moment there would be no punishment for this? Cy had been right, he would be better off if he could just shut up. But… speaking up was the only way he still had to fight…

"Should he not be punished?" Star asked and the others came closer, glaring at Robin.

"Yes. He should. Finish your assignments and I'll let you punish him yourselves when you get back. Does that sound good?"

"Yes master!" came the happy answer from Slade's team, all eager to teach the one who had, again, had been disrespectful to their beloved leader, a lesson. Robin grew cold. Slade punishing him he could live with. It only fuelled his hate for the man and his determination to make him pay… but his friends? He couldn't blame them and much less hate them. He swallowed. This was just something else he had to get through. It would be over soon enough.

The team ate while Slade stayed in his chair with Robin at his feet. The boy wasn't offered any food. He had not earned it. Slade's hand finally left Robin's head. The man stood up and escorted the team to the elevator with a few more instructions. BB was to help Star and Raven while Cyborg made his way down the hall towards the bedrooms. Maybe Slade had set up the computer central in Cy's room…? Robin didn't know. As the team left a large group of slade-bots entered the room and disappeared down the same hall. Moments later sounds of construction started up, and robots walked in and out with tools and materials.

"I am preparing my room." Slade had appeared below the dais on which Robin still sat. Robin only shrugged as a reply, indicating he didn't care. He _did_, though. The thought of Slade staying in the tower, _using_ it like this made him furious. Robin wished he could kick out at him from this angle, but the bond tied him to his place still. He wondered how long an order lasted. If Slade walked out the door and decided to never come back… was he bound to sit there for ever then? He wasn't sure he wanted to find out. Slade chuckled and turned away from him. "You will see it soon."

Robin frowned. Why would Slade show him his room? The man was acting strange, insinuating things Robin didn't understand. Warning bells had started to ring in the boy's head, but he wasn't sure _why_. They warned him about a danger he couldn't identify. A small voice inside him desperately pleaded with him to be a good boy from now on, and not draw any more attention to himself… Robin wondered if he should listen to that voice…

It took the Titans two hours to finish the job and half an hour to punish Robin.

He lay on the floor, panting. Fresh blood poured from numerous claw marks, bruises and burns from sonic blasters and star bolts. Even his _mind _hurt, as Raven had picked up a few new fighting techniques. He stared up on the ceiling, but without really seeing anything.

"Put him in a corner. Let him be for now. You can heal him later, Raven." he heard Slade say.

Robin screamed as someone dragged him away by an arm that had been broken in several places. As they finally left him alone, Robin let his head limply fall to the side, facing the wall. He would not cry. He would_ not_.

"Don't worry, Robin." Slade's voice drifted down to him. "You will learn."

Darkness claimed him again.

_To be continued…_

**AN**: I _TOLD_ you Robin would be naïve in this, and I quite enjoy writing him like that… Watching the cartoon you will notice that he doesn't have much experience and keeps cutely blushing/get boggle eyed/upset, and for this story I have sternly adopted the position that he just does not grasp that Slade can be a threat to him in a sexual way. He is not _stupid_, he is just a young boy with his head full of girls… well… usually… ;o) and has never thought about men that way… of course he knows about gay people but he hasn't really considered it as it has yet to concern him… it's like… wondering about the sex-life of… badgers or something… I mean, if you are not a badger you would not be curious, right? Normally, that is… ;o)

Oh. I did NOT just compare gays to badgers! Come ON! It was an EXAMPLE! –mutters-

**Please review! I'm sure you still have questions about this, so just ask… I won't bite… as usual ideas are welcome too…**


	3. Getting To Know You

**AN:** … Nah… just… read it…

**  
The Peace Contract**

_**Chapter three: Getting To Know You **_

As Robin slowly woke up he heard Slade's voice again. This time it was more distant, and somehow he understood that the man wasn't talking to him, even before the actual words registered.

"People of Jump City. Our beloved town will soon be under siege. You will remain calm. You will all do your best to defend the area. No one is allowed outside the city borders. These are from now on closed. Are you to come across deserters I urge you to take action. More instructions will follow. The Titans will lead and protect you as ever. For now you will go about your lives as normal until asked to do otherwise. Any military personal with the rank of Major or higher will report to Titans Tower immediately. Any unauthorized looting will be punishable by death."

Robin tried to move to see what was happening, but he was too injured. He grunted weakly from the pain and lay still. Slade continued talking for a little while longer, but Robin couldn't concentrate enough to catch the words.

"He is awake, Master Slade."

_Best Boy's voice._

People came closer. Robin saw them vaguely. Slade towered above the others.

"You can heal him now, Raven."

The pale girl moved closer and Robin tried to shy away.

"… please… please don't touch me…" his voice was barely audible.

She didn't listen and her hands started move over him. Robin shuddered. He didn't _want _to be touched. By any of them. _Ever again_. He closed his eyes and, once more, he waited for it to be over.

"Why does he not call you 'Master', Sire?" Starfire asked softly.

"Yeah, he _should_, shouldn't he?" Cy agreed.

Robin listened tiredly. He had wondered himself why the man hadn't made him do that yet.

"No, he is still my favorite. He can call me by my name. I like the… _intimacy_… of it." the man answered the teens and Robin growled inwardly.

_So even that little respite was only… what…? PLEASING him? _Robin's mind was foggy. Those bells were ringing again, but he still couldn't make any sense of them.

They had to pull the bones in his arm straight and he lost consciousness again from the pain. As he woke up he was alone. It was dark outside. He must have been out for hours. Not surprising perhaps, since he hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night. He also suspected that the healing itself were drawing on his energy… he wondered if too _much_ healing might do more bad than good. He got on his feet and, still shaking slightly, made it over to the screen. Images of the city met him. It still seemed quiet, but then he noticed the ones showing the outskirts of Jump. Lined up all around the town all the way down to the waterfront stood slade-bots. Shoulder against shoulder, five lines deep. Thousands upon thousands of machines. A 'living' wall around the city.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Robin jumped and spun around.

"Finally." Slade purred. "There's fear on your face, Robin. Not _enough_, yet, but there will be."

Robin quickly turned his face away, and he tried not to step back as Slade came closer. The man grabbed his chin and tilted it up.

"Are you going to try harder tomorrow?"

"Yes." Robin only wanted him to let go as quickly as possible.

"Good boy. Go to your room, clean up again and go to sleep." Robin nodded and as Slade released him he quickly headed for his room. As he opened the door he got quite a shock. His room was gone! Instead of his bed there was an enormous four-poster and there were screens everywhere, showing everything from different areas inside the Tower to various views of the city. The strangest thing, though, was the extra door set in the left wall.

"Did I forget to tell you? I moved in… but I got you a _new_ room…" Slade stood close behind him, _too _close. He made Robin move into the room, simply by taking a step forward himself. Slade ushered him towards the new door and opened. There was a small, dark space inside. Robin realized that the door led into the broom closet next to his room. The _ex_-broom closet. As Slade flicked on a light from the outside Robin understood that this was now his bedroom. There was a bed built into one wall. Nothing else. Nothing. There was another door, though, the old closet-door that lead out into the hallway. _Why have they built a door between our rooms?_ Robin wondered, mystified.

"You can use my bathroom to clean up in." Slade offered and Robin numbly obliged, turning towards his old bathroom. Then he hesitated.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked carefully.

"There will be a set on your bed when you are finished. Then I want you to sleep." Slade informed him and Robin just nodded, accepting it. Once more he showered quickly, and dressed in a towel he walked through Slade's room towards his new one. The man had left again, to Robin's relief.

On the bed there was a pile of clothes. Robin had expected to find a Slade-uniform, but these were just his normal sleepwear: a t-shirt and pajama pants. He dressed quickly and having no other options he sat down on the bed. It wasn't _his_ bed. This was a lot narrower to be able to fit in the small space. He stared into the opposite wall. He felt… lost…

Thinking about his team and what they had done didn't make it easier. Robin wasn't _used_ to having friends. That sounded a bit sad, perhaps, but living with Bruce there hadn't been many other kids around. This made their betrayal, even if he _knew _they couldn't help it, so much worse. He felt angry at himself for this feeling. Why couldn't he just_ ignore_ it? His friends loved him _just _as much as he loved them. They weren't themselves right now, and he should focus on _helping_ them instead of feeling _sorry_ for himself! He felt a bit better after that little resolution. Then the door to Slade's bedroom suddenly opened and Slade walked in.

"I thought I told you that I wanted you to sleep?" Slade said. Encouraged by his new-found will Robin got annoyed. The man seemed _intent _on picking a fight with him!

"I'm not tired." he announced, perhaps a bit childishly, but he didn't have much more to work with right now.

"We'll see about that. Relax."

Robin gasped as his whole body suddenly seemed to unwind and turn to jelly. He started falling forwards, but Slade caught him. The man then put him on the bed and draped a blanket over him.

_He's TUCKING ME IN…?! What the hell IS this?!_

"Now, Robin, you will have little else to_ do_ than sleep. You will stay like this until you wake up or someone comes for you. But I'll do you one better. Close your eyes."

Robin's world turned dark. He heard the man chuckle as he bent down and whispered in his ear.

"How does it feel to be this vulnerable, Robin? Having no control? You are _mine_, boy… and tomorrow you better start being _nice_ to your owner…"

Robin heard the man turning and leaving the room.  
"You will not leave the room unless told to" he heard Slade add before the door clicked shut. Through his eyelids he noticed that it suddenly grew darker and Robin gathered that the light had been turned off from outside.

It was a very strange feeling. His heartbeat was normal, his breathing slow and even, all thanks to Slade's command. But his mind was racing, driving itself crazy in panic. He had never felt this helpless. With a tremendous will force, he made himself focus on the bigger picture.

Slade had more or less told him that death made the contract void. That was good. That meant he had two options: kill himself or kill Slade. His personal vote fell on the last choice. Becoming a killer was a small prize to pay if the whole world was in danger. _Suicide is a small price too, if it comes to that…_ he thought grimly. It also explained why the man would not order him to work with his friends outside. Slade, as he had already admitted, needed him alive. About his friends, he had trouble believing that they really were completely lost. He _still _expected them to snap out of it, even after the brutal beating they had given him. There _must_ be a way to jog their memory… He also really didn't _believe_ in Slade's plan. How could the man think that he could conquer the world with _one city_ and a number, however large, of robots? Thinking about it Robin realized that Slade might not have a city of trained soldiers, but he DID have a city of very willing hostages. That was bad. That was very bad. These civilians would also defend the city and Slade, until death, even if faced with professional soldiers and weapons. Robin still didn't think Slade would reach his goal, but he feared there would be a lot of blood spilled before the man gave up. There would probably not _be_ a Jump City afterwards… and no Teen Titans. Robin was _sure_ of that. If Slade failed, Robin knew whom he would take out his frustration on; he knew whom he would punish… After that it seemed to take forever for sleep to come.

"Robin? Hurry! Wake up!" Starfire's voice woke him. The girl hovered excitedly in the small space next to his bed. Robin moaned and sat up. A headache close to a migraine threatened to split his skull, matching the dull hunger pains in his stomach.

"I'm awake, Star…" he said tiredly.

"Oh, what a perfectly lovely room Master Slade has given you!" the red-head chirped and Robin shot her a glance.

_Is she crazy? It's a closet! But then again… anything from Slade is probably marvellous from her point of view…_

"Yes…" he agreed with her so he wouldn't upset her. "Are those clothes for me?" he eyed the bundle in Star's arms.

"Oh, yes! They are new! We have all been given glorious new clothes!"

Robin sighed silently. No more green, red and yellow, then… The pile he got from Star seemed to be the expected orange and black. For the first time he noticed what the girl was wearing and frowned.

"Am I not pretty?" she asked and twirled, making Robin blush. He had thought her outfits were on the skimpy side_ before_.

"Did Slade pick that out for you?" he asked, trying not to growl.

"Oh, yes! Has he not _exquisite_ taste?!"

_Yeah, for a perverted son of…_

The half black/half orange thing she wore looked like a bathing suite that had been worn by a victim of a shark-attack… there wasn't much fabric left.

Robin couldn't bring himself to say anything, and just nodded reluctantly. Star apparently interpreted his silence as awe, and beamed.

"You are to dress and come with me."

"Do you think Slade would mind if I used the bathroom?" Robin asked.

"I… am not sure…" Starfire sounded worried.

_Finally… as long as I convince her I am doing it for Slade, maybe I can get away with a few things… _Robin thought and decided to test his theory with this, harmless, endeavour.

"Oh." he said, sounding sad. "I just wanted to freshen up for Slade you know…? But if you don't think Slade deserves that…?"

"He does!" Star exclaimed. "I am positive that as long as you hurry, he will be happy!"

"Thank you, Star…" Robin tried hard not to let the smile turn into a grin. Star wasn't stupid, but she had a tendency to believe the best about everyone. Robin barely felt guilty at all for exploiting that. Barely.

He used the bathroom, washed up a bit and drank some water to quench the worst of his hunger. He then stared at the clothes. He recognized his own underwear and hoped it was a robot who had packed all his stuff away and not Slade himself. Pulling on the long, slim pants he found that they fitted him like a second skin, although they were a little bit flared at the feet…_ retro, much?_ They were black with an orange design snaking up around the legs like those tribal tattoos he had noticed some people had… and secretly wanted himself. Batman would kill him, though. Really. Kill him _dead_.

He picked up what he assumed was the top and turned it around. And turned it around again. And again. How was he supposed to wear this? What _was_ it? He had no clue. He walked out of the bathroom and asked Star, trying not to blush so damn much.

Starfire giggled and helped him into the thing. After getting it on Robin still felt there _must_ have been a mistake made somewhere…

The top had a high neck, but it was sleeveless. It rather looked like someone had decided to mate a skimpy tube top and a choker, just by adding a rather narrow scrap of material between the two. It felt too snug around his neck, like a collar, and it was way too short.

_Why would he dress me like this? I can understand the sick bastard wanting to see Star and probably Raven in skimpy things, but ME? He just loves __the humiliation… Well, SCREW him… I will bloody well act like I don't care!_

The top too, was black and orange, continuing the same pattern as the trousers. _I look like a drawing of a tiger gone horrible wrong…_

"Oh, you look so pretty too! Master Slade will be so _pleased_!" Starfire squeaked and started to drag him away.

"Wait… Star! I don't have any shoes…" Robin objected.

"Shoes?" Star raised her eyebrows. "Silly you! You are his _pet_! Pets do not require shoes!"

Padding barefooted along with Star, Robin decided that _when_ they defeated Slade and got the Tower back, he would damn well install floor heating.

The only thing Robin hoped for as they entered the main room, which he now grimly thought of as the 'throne room', was that the other guys looked as stupid as he did. They didn't. Although they were dressed in Slade's colours the other boy's uniforms were more or less the same as their old ones. Robin almost stopped dead as he spotted Raven, wearing a similar suit as Starfire under a black cloak. The pale girl's clothes were all black with only thin slashes of orange cut into them. Robin was surprised at the cloak, as it covered the girl, but as Raven moved he saw that it was sliced to the waist at several places, allowing her long slim legs to glimpse through.

"Seeing anything you like?" Slade's voice drawled from the throne and Robin finally turned towards him. He stared. Slade had exchanged his mask. Instead of the metal one this seemed to be made out of some sort of cloth. It was still the same colour, but now there was an outline of a face to be seen. The face seemed to be smirking.

Before he had time to reply, and, probably, saying something he would regret, Starfire cut in.

"Does Robin not look lovely, Sire?" she asked the man above them.

"He sure does. Why don't you come here, boy? I like you to come straight to me when you enter a room from now on."

Robin climbed the steps, trying hard not to look embarrassed as the bastard surely wanted him too. As he set foot on the highest platform he jerked and looked down sharply. It was covered in black curly pelts. Best Boy's trophies. Robin swallowed and took the final step up. A small part of him was thankful for the warmth under his feet, but another thought it could still smell the blood.

"Yes. Very lovely, my pet… What do you think about your new clothes?"

Robin stared at Slade.

"They. Are. Just. Fine."

"I _thought_ you would like them" Slade nodded, and Robin found that he preferred the old mask, with that he had only been able to _hear_ the smirk.

"I see you decided to change too." he stated, not wanting to make it sound like he was curious.

"Just going back to basics." Slade shrugged, and Robin now remembered seeing blurry pictures of Deathstroke wearing a mask similar to this. The old metal mask had made his face look blank, unreadable. Robotic. The new, or rather, OLD mask let a bit more of his expressions show, but Robin found this even more daunting for some reason. It made the man look like a predator, a carnivore. "You may sit." Slade added.

As Robin, with his natural grace he was so unaware of, sank known next to the man he found that even if the pants he wore were tight, they were made of a stretchy material that let him be comfortable. A small blessing, perhaps, but it wasn't like he had many recently.

"How was the night?" Slade asked.

Robin shuddered, remembering the panic that almost had made his mind shatter.

"Terrible. Please don't do that again."

"_Honesty_, Robin?" the man sounded surprised "I must be doing _something_ right. This deserves a reward. Starfire! Bring Robin some breakfast."

Robin himself had been surprised at his answer. He had intended to snarl something at the man, but he just couldn't find the energy. _Not a good sign, being taken aback by your own words… I'll be talking to a home-made puppet named Burt next…_

Food came quickly, heated leftovers from the night before. Robin ate quickly and quietly. He had tried to edge backwards so he could lean his back against the chair itself, but Slade had stopped him with his ever present hand on Robin's head. In the end he had no choice but to support himself against the man's right leg.

As soon as he finished, Star came back and took the dishes away.

"What do you think of the girl's clothes?" Slade inquired after a while, probably thinking the boy was ogling them.

"I don't know. Tell me when you _get _them clothes." Robin muttered, keeping to the honesty-track.

"If you prefer I could have them wear less…?"

Robin turned quickly to look up at the man, horrified.

"You… _wouldn't_..?"

"You wouldn't _like _that? You haven't _fantasized _about that?" Slade chuckled as Robin's face turned red.

"They are my _friends_, Slade,_ please_ don't-"

"Oh, the redhead is a bit more than a_ friend_, Robin, isn't she? I just want to make it clear to you that, as my pet, there might be… perks…"

"What- what are you _talking _about?"

"Want me to send her to your room tonight?" Slade offered, deciding that a direct approach worked best with this still so innocent boy.

"_NO!_" Robin hissed, looking like he was about to throw up his breakfast.

"No? Well. Tell me if you change your mind. She would be _more_ than willing, you know." Slade shrugged.

Robin opened and closed his mouth repeatedly but couldn't find any words. Or, actually, he found a_ lot_ of words, but they didn't seem to be connected and most were profanities. Instead he turned around swiftly again and tried to lean away from the vile man.

"No, no, pet. We can't have that…" Slade cautioned him. "If you don't want to sit _beside _me, I have another place for you…" by a strong grip in Robin's hair he made the boy crawl to the front of the throne.

_Okay… so this is worse… _Robin thought as he was made to sit between the man's thighs, his back against the front of the throne.

"Slip up again, and you will find yourself in my lap like a real pet…" the man warned as Robin squirmed. That threat made the boy sit still and lean back against the chair as the man's grip on his hair motioned for him to do so. The bells were louder than ever and Robin had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he would soon understand why.

Robin tried not to think about it and used the time to study the other Titans, they seemed to bustle around and setting up something that Robin thought might be the real control centre. Suddenly an alarm went off and Slade's hand left Robin's head to click away at the controls hidden in the chair's armrests. Images flashes up on the big screen.

"The shipment has arrived and there is trouble by the east border. Raven, Starfire, go take care of the troublemakers, Cyborg and Beast Boy, you will bring in the goods and start the distribution."

The team where off at once, and Robin eyed the screens worryingly. It seemed that a small group of people tried to escape the city.

"Why aren't they affected?" Robin asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

"They probably don't belong to the city. They might be tourists or have moved here so recently they haven't bonded with it yet."

"What… what are they going to do to them…?"

"Kill them"

"No!"

"Yes. Sit still and… watch."

Shocked, Robin discovered that he couldn't look away from the screen. Only seconds later the flying girls swooped in over the small group of people. Thankfully the camera was placed at a distance, omitting the details as the Titans attacked. Robin pressed himself backwards to somehow try to get away from the images, but he only felt Slade's legs tighten around him slightly.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Slade asked.

_It__'s slaughter! _Robin wanted to shout but he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to look away until it was over. The whole thing had only taken a few minutes, but every second had torn a new hole in Robin's soul. As Slade shifted the image to BB and Cy, who was busy unloading a truck with the help of some people and slade-bots, Robin started to shake.

"What is it boy? Did you not know they had it in them?"

"_YOU_ made them do it! You turned them into _murderers_!" Robin shouted.

"Of course. What did you think? That I would win this war by make them go and _stare _at people?"

"I'm going to kill you." Robin told the man darkly.

"No, you won't, little one. You don't have it in you."

"_Try _me."

"All right." Slade agreed to Robin's surprise. "What would you like to do to me?"

"Doesn't matter as long as it's _painful_." Robin growled.

"As you wish. Why don't you go to the kitchen and fetch a knife?"

Robin did as the man required, not knowing what to believe. As he came back he was clutching a large meat knife, the sharpest one he had found.

"Are you ready to try?" Slade stood up and walked down the stairs to meet him.

"It won't go through the armour, but I expect you are _counting_ on that…" Robin sneered.

"Quite right, it won't. Give me a moment." Slade concurred and started to remove the armour and Kevlar on his upper body. Leaving his chest bare he tilted his head slightly in Robin's direction. "Well, boy. You want me to _kneel_ too, so you can _reach_?" he taunted.

Robin took a few steps towards the man, stopping right before him. He was still shaking.

"See Robin? It's not as easy as you thought. Even with all that rage inside you." Slade told him, almost softly. "You are not a killer, Robin. Not yet. As I said, you just don't have it in y-"

Robin had moved. The knife blade was now buried in Slade's upper abdomen. The man took a step back, looking down, rather surprised, at the handle protruding from his body.

"Maybe…" Robin growled "You don't know _me_, either."

_  
To be continued…_

**AN:** I believe I have just written the mother of all evil cliff-hangers… grins manically and dodges different projectiles

Hey! Who threw the rubber duck?! No fair! If you want to know what happens next you should throw COOKIES so I have the energy to stay up and write! Or plot-bunnies so I get some nice ideas!

Oh… and review... –grin-

Naaaahhhh.. I'm no blackmailer! The next chapter will be up around Thursday, I think, so at least you will have time to ask questions, correct me and jut down any ideas and thoughts you may have… please do! Even though I clearly don't deserve it after that cliffie…

This chapter was more or less dedicated to set the scene further, I hope you don't mind Slade's mask too much… I have just seen a few Deathstroke-pics that made him look… crueler… mmmm…. ;o)


	4. Bats And Blood

**A/N:** Here it is, as promised…

**  
The Peace Contract**

_**  
Chapter four: Bats and blood**_

Robin stepped back, not wanting to admit that he was shocked at what he had done.

"You really believe you have killed me, my boy?" Slade sounded curious.

"I know my biology, Slade. You _are _dead. You are just too stupid to realize it, perhaps." Robin told the man.

"Pull the knife out."

Robin obeyed, wondering why the bond hadn't at least _wavered_. As he removed the blade there was a bit of blood, but not enough. Not _nearly_ enough. He studied the wound. _Impossible… it looks like it is already healing! _His eyes travelled up to Slade's masked face and the man laughed softly and shook his head.

"Raven is not the only one with healing abilities, Robin. I am impressed that you actually _tried_, but you can't kill me. Not this easily at least…"

At that moment Raven and Starfire burst into the room. The latter's exited babble came to a shocked halt.

"Master!"

"Do not worry, my dears. Robin just tried to kill me, but he _had_ my permission. He has to clean up after himself though…" The man returned to his throne and, once seated, he beckoned for Robin to come to him. As the boy didn't move, Slade spoke.

"Come here, pet. I could just _order_ you, but I wanted to leave you with a _bit_ of dignity and let you do this of your own free will… But if you _insist _on being difficult…"

Robin dropped the knife and walked up to the man. Slade parted his legs.

"Kneel in front of me, Robin. Good. Now. Lick the blood off."

Robin gasped, looking up at the man with revulsion on his face.

"So I_ need_ to order you?" Slade asked sweetly.

Robin shook his head. He _didn't_ want Slade in control of his body. He sat up higher on his knees, leaning forward over the man. He had to use his hands to stop himself from tipping into the man's lap, but the only place to rest them was on Slade's thighs or arms. Robin chose the arms. Leaning closer, he could smell the man and the blood. He tried to breathe through his mouth to keep it away.

"Hurry up, now, boy. I don't have all day." the man insisted.

Robin fought another urge to vomit as he let his tongue swipe as the bloody skin. It tasted like metal and at the same time sickly sweet. The taste was far from pleasant, though, and Robin decided to work as quickly as he could. As the tip of his tongue happened to touch the wound he could feel the man's stomach contract slightly and Robin paused. _That hurt! That actually hurt him! _He attacked the wound again, first as by 'accident' but then almost stabbing his tongue into it. He didn't care that it was the grossest thing he had ever done, not as long as it caused Slade _pain_.

He was startled to feel Slade's hand on his hair again, stroking all the way down to his neck. The man had taken off his gloves to be able to shed the rest of the protective gear on his upper body and for once the fingers touching Robin felt warm.

"Good boy… I want all of it gone, though…" the man purred and pressed Robin's head lower. A thin stream of blood had run downwards, finding its way over and around the man's abs. Robin's mouth followed obediently. The blood was almost dry now and Robin had to work harder to get it off. He started using his lips, nibbling and almost sucking on the flesh. The track ended a bit below Slade's navel, right above his trousers. Glancing at the wound and the rest of the man's stomach Robin could see that it was clean, so he sat back and looked up at the man. Slade had a very strange, intense, look in his eye, Robin thought, and felt worried. The man looked almost… feverish?

"Very, _very _good Robin. You have a talent there. I will have to explore that more, later." The man laughed at the boy's puzzled expression and stood up. Robin moved out of the way as Slade walked down.

"You can stay there, little pet. I will be_ right_ back…" Slade told him over his shoulder. As he stepped off the dais Raven and Starfire swooped in on him. Raven's hand pressed against the scar making in disappear completely within seconds.

"Are you not hurt?! Will you not punish him?!" Starfire sounded like she was crying.

"No, my dear. He only did as I told him, like a good little boy. Now, we both saw that your mission was successful and Robin, especially, was rather… impressed, I think." Slade told the girls as he donned the Kevlar suit and armour.

"Oh, thank you Robin!" Star called over to him, and Raven gave him a nod in gratitude. Robin looked away. The young women before him seemed just the same as they did when they left, but even if it wasn't _there_, Robin thought he could see the blood on their hands.

A signal suddenly rang through the air and Robin almost jumped at the familiar sound.

"It's an incoming video-call." Raven informed Slade who had already moved back to the seat. Robin sat next to the chair again, looking up as Slade's fingers flew over the controls. Then he heard the man chuckle.

"Isn't _this_ interesting… I had hoped for a bit more time, but… well…I am always having trouble with temptation…"

Robin felt his hair being quickly ruffled at the last word.

"Who is it?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Listen for yourself…" the man said and pressed a button that answered the call. Robin's head turned automatically to the screen, but that remained empty for now.

"Robin? Titans? Can you hear me?"

"Batman?!" Robin almost flew to his feet, but Slade grabbed his shoulder and roughly pushed him down again.

"Stay." the man said in a low voice. Not low enough to evade the dark knight, though.

"Robin? Who is there with you? Is everything all right? I have heard reports about disturbances in Jump…"

"Well, _I_ would like to claim that everything is just _perfect_." Slade said aloud and hit another button, making the screen come alive.

Robin's heart sang as he saw his mentor, the man he often thought of as his father, on the big monitor.

Batman's eyes widened as he took in the picture. The changed main room, the girl's clothes and lastly his ward at the feet of Deathstroke the Terminator.

"Robin! What has happened!?"

"Bat-" Robin began.

"Quiet, my pet."

As much as he tried Robin couldn't utter another word. Batman looked dumbstruck at what had seemed like Robin had obeyed Slade immediately at only his word, and the boy thought desperately about how he could explain.

"Well, Batman… as you can see I am quite busy here. What can I do for you?" Slade drawled.

"What have you done? What happened? Where are the others?" Batman's eyes seemed to dart between Robin and Slade, looking for answers.

"The boy's are out in Jump, taking care of a delivery, they will be back soon… as about what have happened…. I have taken control of Jump and the Teen Titans… even your little boy here…" Slade's hand played with Robin's hair again.

"Robin! Has… has he hurt you?" Batman's voice was strained.

Robin couldn't answer aloud but he could shake his head, and did so.

The hold on his hair tightened and the boy winced.

"Don't _lie_ to your father, Robin. If it wasn't for Raven's healing powers you would barely be alive…"

"_Monster_!" Batman roared, loosing the last of his usually cool demeanour. "He is only a child! They are _all_ children! How can you _do_ this?! What do you _want_? What are your demands?" Batman insisted on knowing.

"My demands? You believe this is a _hostage_ situation?" Slade asked, clearly amused. "I'm disappointed that you would think me so… _petty_. I have no demands. 'Give up' perhaps, but that would be a rather foolish request…I'm doing this for _power_, Bat, for _control_… and I have barely done _anything_… yet…" Slade's hand now caressed Robin's neck, and his fingers then travelled up the side of his throat and over his cheek.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him, Slade! Not _any_ of them!"

Robin glanced, confused, at Slade and his mentor. The man was _already_ touching him…? Slade caught the glance and made a noise like a satisfied growl.

"He is so innocent, still, isn't he?" the man asked Batman. "I'm surprised you didn't teach him better…"

Robin suddenly realized how he, perhaps, could get a message across to Batman. He stared intently at the man and as soon as the man looked at him he started moving his fingers. He was careful to keep his hand close to the chair so Slade couldn't see the movement, and his leg shielded it from the girls. They were staring at the screen anyway, almost snarling. Robin didn't know much sign language, and anyway signing often meant bigger gestures, something he couldn't do… but he _did _remember the alphabet. And as Bruce had been the one who taught him, he knew that the man would understand.

H-e-l-p. M-a-g-i-c c-o-n-t-r-a-c-t. o-l-d r-o-m-a-n. P-a-x R-o-m-a-n-a. C-o-n-t-r-o-l-s c-i-t-y m-i-n-d-s. Robin hoped the scattered words would make any sense to the man, at least eventually.

"If you as much as think about it I will personally gut you, Slade…" Batman growled.

The man chuckled.

"Why don't you come to Jump and try?" Robin shook his head violently and Slade banged it into the side of the throne.

"Stop being a naughty boy, Robin…" Slade growled threateningly. "If your daddy wants to come by he should feel welcome."

"My god, Robin! Are you ok? How do you control him, Slade?" Batman wanted to know. Robin felt a bit dizzy, but he understood that Bruce's question was aimed at him and not at the man.

M-a-g-i-c c-o-n-t-r-a-c-t he spelled again. M-y b-o-d-y, t-h-e-i-r m-i-n-d-s.

"Oh, Robin and I have a bit of an understanding. Nod if you agree, Robin. There? You see?" Slade said in the mean while.

"There must be a way to _stop_ you, Slade." Batman snarled.

D-e-a-t-h Robin signed.

"Oh, don't lay awake at night trying to think of one, Batman. This agreement is rather more complicated than your would think."

"This will be your death, Slade. The town will be surrounded in hours."

N-o S-l-a-d-e i-m-m-o-r-t-a-l. M-e. Robin signed desperately, knowing that this might be the only resort.

"As much as I love to hear empty threats…" Slade sounded bored "I think it's time to end this little chat…"

"I know for a _fact_ that you are not _immortal_, Slade, so I wouldn't be to sure of myself if I were you. I would like to see you try to heal from loosing your _head_. And I will. Soon." Batman threatened the man for Robin's benefit. "Robin, _don't_… just _don't _worry. Help is on the way…"

Robin understood that it wasn't _worry_ Bruce had told him not to do. The man had meant that he was not to hurt himself. Robin was grateful for the thought, but that was the only option for him now, as far as he could see… unless Slade was going to let him play with axes…

"You are welcome… bring some friends… now, I must excuse myself… I feel like playing with my new pet…"

Before Batman could react the link was terminated.

Raven closed in on them, looking up at Robin.

"I am sorry you have such a despicable father." she said calmly and Robin snorted. _He_ had a despicable father? _Hers_ was a bloody _demon_!

"Yes, he was most horrible!" Star agreed. "I understand why you did not want him to come here!"

"Master Slade, Master Slade!" Beast Boy came rushing into the room. "There are military people reporting to the Tower, and one of them is a General!"

"Excellent." Slade said and turned to Robin. "We will have to play later. Would you show them in, Beast Boy?"

About twenty men filed into the room, standing to attention below the throne. They were all in uniform, and Robin immediately spotted the general.

"Welcome gentlemen. I believe you are here to help?"

"_Yes sir_!" was cried out at the same time, making Robin jump.

"You will organise the civilians, recreate and train then swiftly. Our timeframe has just become a lot tighter, unfortunately. General? How many men do you command at the moment?"

Robin froze. If someone bond to the contract were the leader off… no… how far did this thing _reach_?!

"10.000 men, Sir."

"And how soon can they get here?"

"I took the liberty to make arrangements as soon as the word reached me. They will start arriving within the next half hour."

"Excellent. Now. I need you to set up a group as spies to join the troops that will probably put the city under siege within the next few days. Other than that your troops will reinforce the borders. You know what to do. You will lead the operations to secure and protect this city. The Titans will assist you, so familiarize yourself with their powers."

"I'll be proud to, Sir!"

"Good man. The rest of you will follow the General's lead. Whatever men you have under your command will be at his disposal. I want you to set up a team to secure food, water and power. I do not expect the siege to last very long, but I would like to be prepared. Clear? Good. You are dismissed."

As the men disappeared Slade leaned back in his throne.

"This is good news, Robin, wouldn't you say?"

The boy made a strained noise and Slade glanced at him.

"You may speak again."

Robin glared up at the man.

"My mother used to tell me that if I didn't have anything nice to say…" he muttered.

"Wise woman." Slade nodded. "Now… Titans…You have worked hard and I expect you are hungry?" the team nodded. "Then eat and rest for a little while. I will need you to guard the tower soon. We are expecting company."

Robin had been allowed to visit the bathroom before sitting down by the throne again to eat. He had finished his share of the pizza, idly wondering if Slade ever ate anything at _all_ and nourishing a hope that the man would just drop dead from starvation. He eyed the other Titans wearingly. If he could just forget about the setting and the situation he could almost believe that this was a normal night in Titan's Tower. Cy and BB had apparently been granted permission to hook up a videogame to a smaller screen in the corner of the room and were right now battling it out, hooting wildly and letting friendly insults rain over each other. Raven was meditating by herself, muttering a mantra as usual and Starfire seemed to be busy in the kitchen for some reason. An evil grin appeared quickly on Robin's lips. _I must try to convince her to cook for Slade. Immortal or not, that stuff WILL kill you… _Yes, he could almost let himself think everything was normal. But the game Cy and BB was playing was not one of their rather harmless car-chasing games. This was a black market graphically realistic war "game" Slade had picked out for them, and the boys seemed delighted at the blood-filled carnage. Raven in turn, had a small smile on her face and the mantra she used was not her familiar one. Robin couldn't make out the words, but that change in itself was bad enough. The only one acting rather normally was Starfire, but Robin noticed the glances she was giving Slade. She had never looked at _him_ like that. If Slade as much as _thought_ about… no. Robin wouldn't allow himself to even consider that.

This was _creeping him out_. It was like his real team was so close he could almost _touch _them, and yet they were impossible to reach.

Then the 'pleasant evening' was interrupted by a signal. Robin thought that the Justice League would burst into the Tower any second, and was rather looking forward to it. He was therefore rather surprised at the signal and at the sight as Slade turned on the screen again. There they were. All of them, including Batman, looking ready for war.

"Deathstroke." Superman nodded. "We want to give you one last chance to give up this endeavour. Will you?"

Robin noticed the scowl on Batman's face and grinned, knowing for sure that the man had _not_ voted for giving any last chances.

Slade leaned back in the chair cocking his head to one side.

"Gentlemen. It may not occur to you that I have a whole city at my demand. Let me demonstrate what kind of control I hold over it." Robin tensed, ready to be used as a demonstration tool, but for once Slade beckoned for Starfire and Beast Boy to come forward.

"Beast Boy. I want you to turn into a tiger and claw at Starfire's back. Starfire, I want you to let him."

Acting on instinct Robin rushed up to throw himself between his friends.

"Come here, Robin."

"Please, Slade! Don't do it! Use me instead!" Robin pleaded as he came back to the man.

"Use _you_? With pleasure, but not this time. Now be quiet."

"Stop, Slade! This cruelty will only make your punishment more severe!" the man of steel growled.

"I am offering you a demonstration. Begin." he told the teens in front of him and Star soon screamed in pain. Robin wanted to put his hands over his ears, but something stopped him. It was the contract, making it impossible for him to shut sound out in case Slade gave him another command. He curled up tightly, though, and pressed his face to the metal chair so he wouldn't have to see.

"Enough. Good work."

"Thank you, Sire..." two voices answered, one loudly and one weakly, but both full of pride.

"Raven, you can heal Starfire now." Slade commanded before turning to the horrified faces on the screen. "The demonstration goes for the whole city. A word from me and they will turn against each other. I gather the parents will kill their children first, before going after their spouses and neighbours… You can try to stop it, but even if you restrain them there will be thousands lost. I am in full control." Slade let out a chilling laugh. "It is funny, really… you _could _stop me, you know, by attacking fast enough, or try to blow the Tower up… all you would loose are these children… but you are heroes, not prepared to sacrifice or become killers…. a pity… even Robin here is past the second part… the boy actually stuck a knife in my stomach a few hours ago. _He_ is prepared to kill… but are _you_?"

Batman sure looked the part, but Robin's heart sank. The league were not murderers and they would not risk the Titans lives unnecessarily.

"Good for_ him_. Do you really expect us to back off?!" Batman snarled, the Flash putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"No. I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't do anything you might _regret_… in the mean time I have some personal history of yours to catch up on… I would like to get to know you better. Starting with you, Batman. Or rather… with your son…" Slade turned to him and Robin's head lifted like a dog listening to its master. "Why don't you take your mask off, boy?"

Robin winced as he tore the adhesive cloth off his face, but that pain was nothing compared to the fear and anguish the act itself meant for him.

"Look at me." Slade told him and then cradled the boy's face with his bare hand. "Oh, what a pretty boy, with those blue eyes… why have you been hiding him away for so long, Bat?" Slade leered.

"Slade… _please_…" Batman said softly. Robin flinched, hearing the fear and hopelessness in his mentor's voice. "_I_ will take Robin's place as hostage, just… let him _go_… please."

"Hmmm… tempting, Bat… but, no. These children…" he gestured to the rest of the Titans "…will fight for me, so I will keep them. And Robin… well… he is _special_ to me… You are, of course, welcome _anyway_… the Titans could use some target practice, after all."

"We will stop you." Superman should be used to seeing cruelty in his line of work, but his voice sounded strained.

"And as soon as any of my Titans spots as much as a hint of a cape or mask I will let the hospital staff know that their patients are no longer required to live." the man drawled pleasantly. "Rather a waste of resources, anyway… you can tell the military that in a siege situation the hospitals and senior citizens homes will be the first to be cut off from food rations."

Superman then did something that almost made Robin laugh. He shook his head sadly, like pitying the monstrous man and wondering what could have happened in his life to make him act like this. Robin wanted to yell at him for that, but of course he couldn't, as Slade had ordered him to stay quiet. He had, however repeated the message from last time to Batman, and seen the man incline his head a fraction as a sign that he had understood. Robin wanted to add pleas for the man to hurry… or ask for forgiveness… or say good bye… but he couldn't afford it. His little trick could be discovered and he might need it for more important messages.

"I have work to do, and a pet to punish, gentlemen, but do feel free to call any time…" Slade ended the call and sat quietly for a while. The man was thinking intently about something as he played with Robin's hair.

"You really must learn to sit still and be quiet, my pet." The man broke the silence.

"I couldn't! I couldn't just sit and _watch_ that!" Robin's voice where bordering on begging, and when he heard that himself he took a deep breath and added "I will _never_ do that."

"You care too much, still. I find that interesting. I notice that you don't want them to touch you, you can barely _look_ at them, and still you care?"

"It's not their fault…"

"No" the man agreed "But there must be a limit to what you are willing to do for them, surely?"

"None that I can think of." Robin muttered.

Slade made an amused snort.

"I'll help you find it then… but first your punishment… Take off your shirt and pants and go stand by the wall, facing it."

To Slade's irritation he had to repeat the words as a command for Robin to do this. Robin heard the man walk up behind him and felt warm hands on his shoulders. Slade had not bothered to put his gloves on with the rest of the armour. The man's palms now caressed the boy's back, almost massaging it.

"Raven. You will find that there is a knife on the floor. Could you bring it here, please?" Slade asked.

Robin tensed, trying to breathe, but feeling like he was drowning.

"Press your palms against the wall." Slade ordered and Robin did as he was told, placing his hands at chest height, close to his body. Slade was not satisfied with this, though, and let his own hands run over Robin's back, over his arms and, grabbing the boy's wrists, the man pulled them out to the sides. Robin gasped as he was pressed against the wall. He was only wearing his boxers and the metal wall was so cold it almost felt like it was burning his skin. He had to turn his head to the side as he was forced up so close and his shoulders complained about his arms being stretched like this. It reminded Robin of a crucifixion-scene.

"There. Perfect." Slade purred, letting his hands caress the boy's back once more before stepping back.

"The knife, Master." Robin heard Raven say, probably handing over the blade.

"Thank you."

Robin tensed even more and closed his eyes.

"Now, Robin… you receive this punishment because you chose to misbehave. That reflects badly upon me as your owner, and I will _not_ allow that. I will do you a favour, however. This punishment will forever be a reminder to you what you _ought_ to be. Hopefully it will make it easier for you to remember your duties in the future."

As Slade finished his little speech, Robin felt the cold tip of the knife at his left shoulder blade. It dug into his skin little by little and Slade then slowly dragged it in an arc over part of his back. Robin tried to hold back the screams of pain but they escaped in soft wails as his body shook. Slade took his time, sometimes carving slowly, sometimes slashing through the skin. Robin didn't know what hurt the most. The man seemed to create a pattern, sometimes going back to deepen cuts, but Robin couldn't focus enough to try to figure out what the man was doing more than causing pain.

"There." Slade finally said and stepped back. "I think I will leave you there for a while and come back later to see if I need to improve something."

Robin felt hot blood run in steady streams down his back. Some made it over his boxers, dripping on the floor or snaking down his legs. His palms could just as well be nailed to the wall; he couldn't move away although his body shook with the tension and pain.

Footsteps were walking up to him and he hoped it was Slade coming back. He hadn't opened his eyes, feeling even more unprotected without his mask, and he didn't think he would be able to see much from this angle anyway.

"Wow…"

"Dude!"

"Fascinating…"

"Oh, I do hope it will be true!"

It wasn't Slade. It was _them_.

"… please… just… go away…" Robin begged them, not wanting them so close.

"Come on, Rob! I_ told_ you to shut up… you are such a kid! I can't believe Slade even _bothers_ to punish you!" Cyborg sounded angry with him.

"Yeah, you have like no respect, dude!" Beast Boy scoffed. "But this looks so cool, though!"

"… what… looks cool?" Robin wanted to know, about to pass out from the pain and blood loss.

"The writing…" Raven told him.

"He…? What did he…?" Robin asked.

"I wrote 'Good pet'" Slade had suddenly appeared again. Then Robin felt the knife slice him once more, short but deep, and as he wasn't prepared he couldn't hold back a scream. "I just forgot the cross the 't'" the man explained. "You may move again." he then told Robin and as the boy collapsed on the floor Slade turned to Raven. "Heal him, but just enough to leave the scars. I want him to remember. Starfire, clean him up afterwards and get him to dress."

The healing made Robin feel like his torn skin was stretched, and it was almost as painful as the cuts themselves. As Star then washed the blood off with a sponge, chatting away like all was right in the world, Robin wanted to cry. But he wouldn't. He had shed a few tears of pain, perhaps, but he would. Not. _Cry_.

"All is finished!" Star announced. "Master wishes for you to dress now!"

Robin could barely move his half-healed back and blushed fiercely as Star helped him into his pants. The top chafed painfully against the scars and made Robin wince every time he moved.

"Go on please…!" Star whispered eagerly to him. "Hurry back to Master Slade… he is waiting for you I am sure!"

Robin shuddered, but his body couldn't take more, and the only way to avoid any more pain… was to be a _good pet_…

_I won't do anyone any good if he cripples me…_ Robin thought gloomily as he climbed the dais on shaky legs. He felt awful, and it wasn't just the pain in his back… he was light-headed and still shaky. He more or less collapsed next to Slade and didn't struggle as the man pulled him closer. He didn't even pull away as his head came to rest on Slade's leg. He just closed his eyes tiredly and leaned heavier on the man as his body couldn't support him any more.

_The blood loss…_ Robin suddenly understood. _Raven healed the cuts somewhat but not anything else… that's why I feel so weak… _It was probably some sort of post-traumatic shock, too, Robin had to admit…

Slade's fingers were playing in his hair again… _the man needs to get a hobby_… and the movements felt almost hypnotic. Robin sighed deeply and felt himself drift off.

_I'm not giving up…_ he decided._ I'm… just taking a break… need… some… rest…_

_  
To Be Continued…_

**  
A/N:** getting darker yet? No, I'm still not off the quips, it's just my style, but there might be less in the future, at least in SOME chapters…

I'm severely buggered for time to get this chap up before my TV-show starts, so I'm just going to leave you now… I WANTED to ask a lot of questions, but… no time…

Next chapter might be a little while… but I'll TRY for Saturday or Sunday, 'kay? Can't promise anything, though…

Just want to thank you all for wonderful reviews and great questions/insights! It REALLY helps me, and I'm so grateful!

All the best!  
/Wynja


	5. Dealing and Deals

**A/N:** This is a bit off a dull chapter, but at least it's long… **_wait_**… that's not a good combination, right? Ops. My bad. Sorry. ;o)

**  
The Peace Contract**

_**  
Chapter five: Dealing and Deals **_

Robin didn't know how long he sat there. He wasn't completely asleep, but his eyes were closed and all sounds around him had turned into a distant murmur. Then his pillow decided to stand up and Robin murmured a bit in complaint at being disturbed. He shifted slightly and slumped against the chair instead.

"Tired, Robin?" Slade had turned around after standing up.

Robin sluggishly looked up at him.

"Raven, come here" Slade's voice was cold.

"Yes, Master?"

"Didn't I tell you to heal him?"

"… I'm… okay…" Robin mumbled.

"I did Master! I healed his cuts just enough to leave scars, like you said!"

"And it didn't occur to you that he had lost blood as well?"

"I… I…" the magic wielder was lost for words. "No, Master. I'm sorry."

There was a loud crack as the back of Slade's hand met Raven's chin and jaw. The girl gasped in pain and Robin could hear her hit the steps to the dais hard, tumbling down to the floor.

"Get up here and rectify your mistake, young lady, right _now_."

Robin had not had time to react, he had not even seen the strike as he had closed his eyes tiredly moments before. Now he reached out for Slade, grabbing weakly at his leg.

"Don't… don't hit her…"

The man turned sharply towards the boy, making him cringe.

"What was that, Robin?" Slade's voice was flat and icy. Robin quickly let go of him.

_Oh-oh_… was the only thing Robin's mind could come up with at the moment.

"N-nothing…!"

"I thought I heard you being disrespectful again…?" Slade suggested smoothly. He then went down on one knee to get to eye level with the boy. Robin stared into those sharp, masked featured and he knew that the man was thinking about how to punish him again.

"P-please…" he felt like a weak bloody coward, but his back burned, he could barely move and another beating now… "no… please… I'm sorry… didn't mean…"

"You didn't _mean_ to tell me I couldn't discipline one of my own subjects?" the man asked sarcastically.

Robin drew a shaky breath and didn't find any more words. He just looked up at the man, pleadingly. He searched that single cold eye for a hint of mercy, a shadow of humanity, but he couldn't see it.

_He will kill me… no… he can't… the contract… he won't kill me… _why did the last thought seem so much scarier? _Because he can do anything… break my legs and arms… break my spine, even, leaving me immobilized… and then he won't have to worry about me getting away or finding a way to break the bond… he can just stash me away somewhere, feed me through a tube and forget about me… and I won't even be able to kill myself…_then another thought hit him._ Slade doesn't HAVE to break my spine… he could just TELL me to be still… and I won't be able to move again. Ever._

"Master?" Raven had closed in on them again. "Did you want me to heal him?"

Slade hesitated for a moment.

"Yes. Don't touch the scars, but take care of the blood loss. Come to the roof when she is done, Robin."

"…Yes, Slade…" Robin whispered and lowered his eyes.

The man rose without a word and headed out of the room. Raven put her hands on Robin's chest and he could feel something happening. Her magic seemed to urge his body to create more blood cells at an amazing speed, and Robin soon started to feel better.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered to Raven, discovering the bruise on her cheek.

"For what?" the girl wanted to know.

"For…" Robin's voice trailed off. She probably considered the strike well earned. He wanted to try to talk to his team more, prying at the bond to find more weak spots, but now… he didn't have the energy. "It was nothing…" he just added lamely, and Raven shrugged.

"You are done." she told him shortly afterwards.

_Yeah, completely done, once I get up on the roof._

"Thank you." he said out loud and stood up. He was feeling better. He could do with something to eat and drink, but that would have to be later. Hopefully. He didn't dare to let Slade wait.

* * *

He took the elevator to the roof, still feeling a bit too tired to try the stairs. As he stepped out on the flat surface he looked around for Slade and at last spotted him on the far side.

Robin walked up to him and stood silently a few steps away from the man, waiting for Slade to say something. Or strike him. Whatever came first. He had came to stand by his left side, instinctually feeling that approaching him on his blind side might not be such a good thing at the moment.

"You are a difficult pet to train, Robin." the man started suddenly. "You make some progress and then you disappoint me by misbehaving and contradicting me… what do you have to say for yourself?"

Robin rubbed his bare arms. It was chilly in the wind and the sun had started to set.

"Does it matter what I say? Will it make any difference? I already said I was sorry…" his tone was more submissive then the words themselves let on.

"And did you mean it?" Slade wondered.

Robin took a couple of steps closer to the man.

"Yes. Yes, I did… I felt sick, could barely hold my head up… I… I was tired, Slade. I _am _tired. I didn't want to _upset _you again, but… when you hit her…"

"She was disciplined." Slade insisted.

"You hit a _girl_!" Robin exclaimed.

Slade was quiet for a moment and then burst out in a short laugh.

"I 'hit a girl'? My dear boy, you don't happen to have a fever?" the man's bare hand came to rest on Robin's forehead and the boy stood still, just looking down on the ground, blushing.

"It's… it's just _wrong_…"

"So you don't fight Jinx? Batman doesn't fight Catwoman?" Slade asked mockingly and removed his hand from Robin's forehead.

"… yes, but…"

"Little pet… I am being soft on you now, but you were quite amusing… so I'll forgive you this time. _If_ you tell me a little something."

"What?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"On, nothing of great importance. Just… your name."

Robin inhaled sharply.

"I… I can't _do_ that!"

"I know your face now… and I think I have seen it before, somewhere… It will take me a few hours to find, perhaps, but no more. You _do_ know that, don't you?"

Robin nodded, miserably. From the moment the man had made him take of the mask he had known that his and Bruce's identities were as good as revealed.

"Then tell me. You could just tell me your first name… I need to do that research anyway, you know…"

"It's… It's Richard."

Slade's hand grabbed his chin, tilting it up so their eyes met.

"Well, hello Richard." the man purred. "It will be a pleasure to get to know you better…"

* * *

Later that night Slade was leaning back in bed, eating some leftovers and immersing himself in his new favourite hobby: bird watching. The big screens before him showed a sleeping Robin, on his stomach, in only his pyjama bottoms with no sheets to cover him due to his sore back. Aaahhhh… that back… the words "Good pet" almost glowed on the pale skin. Slade licked his lips and smiled. He _could_ go in there and just take him right now. He could. But the way he had planned was so much… sweeter… and right now he, unfortunately, did have more urgent matters to attend too. Robin would be his for as long as Slade let him live, so why hurry…? He rather enjoyed those innocent, questioning eyes. But… innocent? He let his fingers run over his stomach. The little bird had _stabbed_ him. Actually _stabbed _him, and if his healing abilities had been a little bit slower… Well. The wound had healed quickly enough, but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt like hell. He studied the boy carefully. There was more to this little hero in miniature that he had initially thought.

Slade knew the boy was suicidal, and that was partly why he kept a very close eye on him. As soon as the boy decided that there really _was_ no other way out, Slade knew he would try something. It was only a matter of time. Not that the man would allow it, of course. It would destroy everything he had planned, after all. No. The boy had to live.

Glancing down on some papers strewn across the bed he smirked. He had now collected the complete history of the young Richard Grayson, and naturally, his guardian, Bruce Wayne. Batman.

'Richard'… Slade tasted the name. No. He preferred 'Robin'… his little bird. It was a waste, really, he decided, not letting the boy fight. He would reconsider training him as soon as things got a bit more stable. By then Robin should be nice and broken, eager to be picked up and held by the hand. He couldn't risk him in open battle, but perhaps he could serve as a personal body-guard. Not that Slade needed one, but it was a good position for the boy. Slade grinned when his mind started to conjure up pictures of other good positions for him.

A small sound caught the man's attention and he looked up from the papers to the screen. It was only a sigh. Several hidden cameras and powerful microphones made sure nothing happening in that little room got passed Slade. He also had heat sensors, pressure sensors in the floor, and a special mattress that could pick up anything from heart rate to the temperature of the person laying on it. It was a new experimental technique that had just begun to be tested at some of the world's finest clinics, and Slade had picked it up on a whim. It might be useful, he figured, and it _did_ provide information. Slade had always believed that knowledge was power, and there could never be too much.

He leaned back, intent on resting for a few moments, and started listing 'things to do' in his head. He had to deal with the criminals. Some of the ones in Jump had succumbed to the bond, but others, not that attached to the city, roamed free. It was because of them he had proclaimed the 'no looting' rule. He knew that some would love the opportunity to steal basic things, like food, and resell it to the citizens at ridiculous prizes if Jump were put under an embargo. He could not allow that. He needed the town to stay on its feet and be strong, not be gutted from the inside.

Other, 'outside' criminals, had been in touch, interested and worried about what he was doing. Most, if not everyone, could be an asset too him, he had decided. After all, he had planned this for a long time and pretty much thought he knew what would happen. People where very predicable in these situations, after all. Slade smiled to himself. This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

Robin sat in 'his' place, by the side of the throne, carefully studying Slade across the room. That's what he had been doing for the past week or so: watched Slade. The 'throne room' had turned into a hectic control centre with Slade at the heart of it. There was always something new happening, new threats, new successes… a bit too _much_ of the second ones lately, Robin thought. Yes, a lot had happened while Robin watched. He had tried to intervene a few more times, but the punishments…His body was heald but he felt that his mind broke a little bit too every time. He couldn't afford that. So now he just observed. He barely spoke unless spoken to, and he tried to close the world off as much as the bond let him. At the sound of Slade's voice Robin's eyes travelled to the man again. There were many reasons for him to keep an eye on the mercenary, but _one_ was pure fascination. Slade was in his element here, Robin had realized. Completely calm, hands on back in his usual manner, he directed every action across town, and now even further as his territory had expanded. Answering questions and giving orders about a hundred different things, obviously calculating every aspect of an event with a speed the Titans computer-system couldn't match. Robin had a hunch that Slade really didn't _want_ to take over the world, _per se_, it was _this_ he wanted. The _challenge_, the chance to _push_ himself.

_How BORED he must have been before…_ Robin thought, recognizing himself in the man for once. It wasn't until Slade came along that Robin had felt really challenged in Jump himself.

The man was in a good mood today, Robin was relived to notice. Slade in a bad mood… he shuddered. The man's frame of mind was the only thing that dictated what he let Robin get away with. On a good day the boy could be brutally honest and even speak up a little bit, but when the man was in a bad mood even a _look_ could be severely punished. That was _another_ reason to watch the man carefully.

Robin didn't see the other Titans much, with the exception of Cyborg who spent almost all of his time at the control centre. Slade had more or less plugged him in to it. Robin had never thought of his friend as a machine before, but now… it was hard to see the human side.

The same thing went for the others. They spent long hours outside, in combat or guarding the tower or the city. Robin knew that they killed, but he tried not to think about it. He turned away. He turned away from a lot of things nowadays. He had to, to keep sane… He didn't know how much longer he could wait until he tried what Batman had asked him_ not_ to. Not that he had any clue how to do it… even though Slade seemed to stand in the middle of an tornado from time to time he always appeared to keep an eye on him. Robin had started to wonder if the contract gave the holder some sort of ability to read the signers mind… he shrugged it off, though. Slade simply had a creepy aptitude for reading people, he had done the same _before_ Robin signed too, so no… he was just being paranoid.

Batman. Robin frowned and a glare of pure hate reached Slade. The man naturally chose that exact moment to look over at his 'pet' and Robin quickly looked away. Good moods could change. As soon as Slade had found out who Bruce was, he had _given_ the information to the criminal elements of Gotham in exchange for loyalty. Robin knew that Slade didn't rely on that loyalty to be real; it was merely a gesture from his side… a _present_… Robin almost growled. Thankfully Batman had known what would happen as soon as Robin was forced to take off his mask, so the boy knew that he and Alfred was safe. Even Wayne Enterprises was still there, shaken and its stocks had been very unsteady, but it lived on under control of the board of directors for now. Robin suspected that Batman was at the Justice League headquarters and hoped Alfred was there too, but he didn't know. He desperately wanted to talk to him, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon. Robin suspected there had been other contacts between Slade and the JL, but he had been kept out. He didn't know much of what was happening outside at all. The river of information and question that Slade dealt with usually meant very little to Robin. The city was surrounded, that much he knew, but the lines had been pushed back. Slade seemed to be waiting for something, but again Robin didn't know what.

* * *

Later in the evening Robin was still sitting in the same spot. He squirmed, trying to find a better position. His body screamed at him to move, to exercise, not used to sitting still for this long. Every morning and evening he did some exercises in his room. He didn't have much space, but he could do push-ups and crunches as well as stretching. It helped a little but was far from enough. He wanted to _run_ and_ jump_ and _fly_… He tried to stare a hole in the sheep's pelts and ignoring everything else around him He knew something was up as more and more people entered the room, but Robin didn't look up. Until someone spoke to him.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you crud-face?" a rather high, screechy voice asked.

Robin glanced up, or rather down, since he was on the dais.

"Gizmo?"

"Nooo, the tooth fairy, stupid!" the small boy-genius laughed. "And speaking of fairies just _look_ at what you are _wearing_… what are you supposed to be? A hooker?"

"Just… go away…" Robin sighed tiredly, not wanting to draw Slade's attention to himself right now. He glanced over at the man, as usual he felt almost instinctually where he was, but Slade had his back towards them at the moment.

"Enjoying yourself are you?" The boy leered. Robin just gave him a look and Gizmo looked back, offended. "Like you wouldn't _love _it if it was the other way around, Titan-turd!" he hissed.

Robin still just looked at him. "No… no I wouldn't…" he said softly, making the miniature criminal fall quiet for a moment.

"Making new friend's Robin?" Slade had wandered up to them unnoticed and now stepped up to the throne.

"I… I just told him to go away…" Robin said, worryingly looking out for any signs of temper from the man's side.

Slade sat down and curled his fingers in the boy's hair as always.

"So why did you decide to be rude to our guest, pet?" Slade asked, dangerously calm.

Robin tensed.

"I'm _sorry_, Slade… I… I just didn't think you would want me to talk to him, so…"

"Tell Mr. _Gizmo_ here that you're sorry, not me…" the man told him coolly.

Robin's eyes turned immediately to the small kid below.

"Please, Gizmo, I am really sorry for offending you… please… please forgive me?"

Normally the 'evil genius', as he liked to call himself, would have a field day right now, laughing his head off. But there was something in those big blue eyes that made Gizmo cower back. If what he saw had been_ humiliation_ he would have continued to make fun of the older boy, but there wasn't any. There was pain, though. And fear. The hero was scared and not only for himself. Gizmo saw how his eyes darted to the other members of his team who was moving around in the room, seemingly quite happy with the situation. Well, Gizmo might be a prankster and not the nicest guy in the world all the time, but whatever was going on here he didn't want to be a part of, that much he knew.

"Uh… no, that's all right… err… no offense…" he stuttered.

"Thank you." Robin said humbly, making Gizmo want to slap some sense into him. What happened to the proud leader of the Titans?! Sure, the room was full of crooks, but he had his team, right? And he seemed ok, so he could fight off the man who was _petting_ him, for god's sake! But the bird-boy only turned his eyes up to Slade pleadingly.

"Well, I guess you are forgiven, Robin. But you better be on your best behavior tonight, understand?"

"… yes Slade. Thank you." the boy mumbled.

Gizmo quickly retreated to the back of the room after that and Slade had welcomed the large and varied group. Robin saw more members of the H.I.V.E as well as several Billy Numerous (naturally), Control Freak and Johnny Rancid. Actually, wherever he _looked_ there were familiar faces, and not the ones you were happy to see. There were also your usual city criminals; members of Jumps crime families were present as well. Some looked to be under the influence of the contract, moving around with ease looking impressed. Others, like Gizmo, were a bit more edgy. Robin could easily tell them apart. Maybe, he figured, it was because he was constantly trying to read the emotions on a masked face… unmasked ones was now like an open book… an open_ children's_ book. With _pictures_.

The night dragged on. Slade walked the room, talking, answering questions and discussed plans. There were mostly men gathered there, although some were accompanied by women, mostly of rather questionable virtue.

With a mixture of promises of rewards and hidden threats, Slade swayed more or less all of them to his side. And during it all Robin appeared glued to his side. The guests didn't know that it was because of a demand and a magic contract, they weren't sure why the defender of the city followed Slade around like a puppy, but it was clear it broke down their own defenses. With Robin as a figurehead, a mascot, Slade showed everyone around him what kind of power he held.

Robin, as one might guess, did not have the best of times. His old enemies jumped at the chance to humiliate him, and even try to hurt him, at every turn. He found himself actually keeping closer to Slade for whatever protection the man's mere bulk could give him. He kept answering 'yes, sir' or 'no, sir' to direct question and pretended not to hear the pure insults. Food and drinks were flowing and as the evening progressed the spirits of the people rose and lightened up somewhat. Robin relaxed a bit as most of the villains seemed to have had their share of Robin-taunting for tonight. Maybe even people like Johnny Rancid eventually got tired of kicking someone who was already down. Slade was talking to a group of Triads, the Chinese mafia, at the moment.

"How much for the boy?" their leader asked and Robin, who had been looking at the floor like for most of the evening, raised his head. It was Chi-Lang, the leader of a group Robin had personally exposed, making sure most of them went to jail.

"Why do you ask?" Slade wanted to know. Robin did not like the curios tone in his voice at all.

"He caused me some… _trouble_… a while back. I would like to repay him." the Asian man said simply, black eyes glittering at the boy.

"I have heard about some of your torture techniques, and would very much like a demonstration… unfortunately I need this one alive. I can offer you some prisoners, though..?"

"How about_ renting_, then? I will borrow the boy and return him to you alive. As I understand it the girl in the cape can heal him if I should happen to get a bit… _carried away_…?"

"How much?" Slade asked and Robin tried to stifle a gasp. He wouldn't? Surely he _wouldn't_?

"What is money to you? I offer you the loyalties of the Triads."

Slade snorted.

"You are trying to tell me that you have any influence over the whole organization? You are wasting my time."

The man just smiled and hiked up the sleeve of his shirt a little bit, shoving Slade the inside of his wrist. There was some signs tattooed there, Robin saw, but he didn't know what they meant. Slade seemed to, though.

"It seems my bird likes to play with danger…" Slade hummed and ruffled the boy's hair. "I think we need to talk… privately…"

Slade led the man and his followers to a conference room he had set up wall-to-wall with the throne room.

"I thought you said privately?" Chi-Lang said and nodded at Robin.

"Scared of a little boy? He is not a threat. He will never be again. Will you, pet?"

Robin shook his head, eyes on the floor.

"So." Slade started, ignoring Robin. "The Triads. I must confess your network and operations are impressive, and I was preparing to make the contact myself… but tell me… what is a prince of the family doing in Jump City? It can't possible be big or interesting enough for your attention?"

"It's not, but it was given to my nephew as a startup operation. He was supposed to take over the drug flow, and he was supposed to do it silently. And then he started reporting about some children getting in his way. Especially one. My nephew was special to me, raised him like a son. I decided to take a look for myself."

"And where is your nephew now?" Slade inquired.

"He was powerless against a boy. A human boy at that. He was a disgrace to the family, so I had him executed."

Robin flinched. He had never considered that people could be killed because of him, not like that.

"I see… this requires some thought. Why don't we take a seat?" he gestured to the table and chairs, and to Robin's surprise motioned for Chi-Lang to sit at the head of the table.

_He wants something from him… Slade's playing him… _Robin realized, but it didn't make him feel better at the moment. Why should it? Two snakes fighting over one bird? Whoever wins the _bird_ loses…

Slade took the chair to the right of the man.

"Sit, pet." he commanded and Robin sank to the floor next to the chair. The Asian man leered at the scene, clearly enjoying it.

"There. Much better." Slade leaned back, automatically playing with Robin's hair, but this time, Robin thought, more for show than anything else. "My sincerest condolences for your loss. It's clear to me that this mere _boy_ will not be _enough_ to repay that… so… what can I do for you?"

Robin could almost laugh at the sincerity in Slade's tone. Was Chi-Lang really falling for it? Seemed he was…

"The Triads can see where the wind is blowing, Slade. We admit ourselves impressed." the man nodded, almost a half bow, And Slade returned it, slightly deeper.

_He's good… _Robin couldn't help but think.

"We are concerned, though, as you may understand, about the new world order and our place in it. We have yet to decide where to stand."

"I see." Slade mused. "I have, naturally, considered your position, but, forgive me, I might not feel comfortable offering this chance to _you_ at this moment. I see from the tattoos that you are indeed among the highest ranking members, but maybe I should take this up with your superiors?"

Anger and humiliations flashed in the black eyes, and Robin thought that Slade had messed up good this time.

"I am the third in line, I'm sure-"

"No. Not good enough. But after meeting you I feel we have an understanding…" Slade seemed to reconsider. "Tell me, Chi-Lang, would you mind terrible to be the _first_ in line?"

Robin saw a flash of teeth and knew that Slade got the man, hook line and sinker. He didn't expect what happened next, though.

"I see you wouldn't object." Slade nodded. "You were concerned about your place… rest assured I can see no other solution than a joint venture. One man cannot rule the world by himself, after all."

The other man nodded.

"I feel hopeful that our partnership will flourish."

"Yes. But I do everything by the book. If you want the world, Mr. Chi-Lang, I need you to sign an agreement."

Robin's blood ran cold. He knew Slade was talking about the contract. What did this mean? The Triads must be more valuable to Slade than he and his team. Would the man let them go? No, Robin was afraid that even if Slade had planned to replace him, the man would kill his team off first, so they weren't a threat anymore. He looked up at Slade, trying to read the expression on his face, and at the same time the man looked down on him. His eye seemed to glitter with amusement, and he gave Robin's head a pat that almost felt… reassuring? Robin didn't want the man to reassure him about anything, but he settled somewhat anyway. He paid full attention now and tensed as Slade, as by magic, produced the contract. It was so close! If he could just reach it… but he was bound to the floor by Slade's command, and he would never be quick enough.

"This is an old, traditional contract. It does not state any terms what so ever, it is merely a show of loyalty, pledging yourself and those you command to my cause." Slade started to explain.

_What, the man's not getting the whole damn history-lesson? Slade must really LIKE him…_ Robin thought wryly to himself.

"I see the boy has signed." the Asian man said slowly. "I do not inspire to be a lapdog like him."

Slade threw his head back and laughed.

"Of course not! As I said, the contract is only a show of loyalty… You are obviously under no obligation to sign it. Maybe you don't feel ready or comfortable enough for this. I should perhaps turn to the current triad leader after all…" Slade started to withdraw the contract, but Chi-Lang quickly stopped him.

"Not… so fast…" he started. "I apologize if I have offended you, it was not my intent. I just wanted to make sure that my place would… not be that of a servant."

"Oh, I can guarantee that you will be very happy with your place… as I said, we will work the terms out later… it's not like this is magically binding or anything…" Slade chuckled and made the other man laugh as well.

"Very well. As a symbol of our new partnership I will sign it."

Robin, sitting on the floor, couldn't see the top of the table, but he heard the click of a pencil. Alarmed he tried to rise to his knees, but the hand in his hair tightened painfully, pushing him down.

"There." Slade sounded very pleased. "All done. Now I want you to take over the Triads as their leader and then get in touch with me again."

"As you wish, Slade." the man answered, and Robin swallowed. The man's voice was suddenly a lot more compliant.

"And you do not have any claims to the boy anymore?" Slade wanted to know.

"Of course not. I will, however be happy to teach you all I know about inflicting pain." the man offered.

"I would be most grateful. And if Robin here misbehaves I will reconsider loaning him to you."

"Thank you."

The men rose. Chi-Lang's companions had not said a word, and barely moved during the whole meeting, and now they just followed the man out, leaving Robin alone with Slade in the room. Slade chuckled softly to himself.

"Nice work, Robin, luring a Trident prince here… I couldn't have done it better myself. Do you realize how much we just won?"

"'We'?" Robin snorted. "What 'we'? And what happened? The contract was already signed?"

"What belongs to the master belongs, at least in part, to the pet, my dear boy…" Slade said airily. "And about the contract… don't tell me you weren't paying attention again? What did I tell you this contract was originally intended for?"

"Scotland…" Robin answered sullenly.

"Yes, to be signed by the leader of the main tribe in the hope that _the rest would follow_. More than one person can sign this contract, Robin… it can hold a lot of signatures, and soon it will."

"But… he didn't seem like… like _me_…I mean, he acted more like… _them_…?" Robin disagreed.

"That is right. Only the contract holder and the first signer will have our… special bond, my pet. For the others it's purely a loyalty contract."

"And… others will sign?"

"Oh, yes. Quite soon. But the Triads were an unexpected treat… come, let's rejoin our guests…"

_To be continued…_

**AN: **First, thanks to **kitsunechibiko** for the "bird watching" comment… she suggested it in a review for another story and I BET you thought I forgot about it, right? –grin- I just thought it was cute…  
About the Triads: sure, they exist and I DID do a bit of research, but then I decided just to wing it…it's not a Triad's-story after all, so screw the facts for once… so forget_ all _you just read about them… nothing's true! And about Chi-Lang's name, I just made that up too (yes, he's an OC, don't bother trying to look him up.) so it's as authentic as… Michael Jackson's nose or something… it probably means "stupid author" too… please deal.

Sorry for the rather boring chapter… more action up ahead but STILL no slash yet… stop glaring at me! When it comes it will STAY. At least you got to find out a bit more about how the contract works, and… STOP SCREAMING 'WE WANT SLASH!'! STOP IT!

Damn demanding readers… how I love you all, though… ;o)

Promise a bit more action in the next round, and a brief appearance of another well known DC villain. They keep contacting me, demanding cameos! –smirk-

Those of you who missed Red X: he was deliberately left out. I would have loved to have him, but he is currently busy with another project. -winks at someone- So he won't be joining us… I'll try to make slade/robin interesting enough…

Next chapter's in a few day's but my b-day's coming up this week and I'm starting to lag behind on this story… that's why I was a good girl and didn't make this one a cliffie…

Lots 'a hugz!  
/Wynja


	6. Hurt and Comfort

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!** And since I got a lovely drabble-gift from Jordan (AloneinDarkness7) here's the next chapter!

Slightly shorter than the last one, but with a lot more action. No. Not _that_ kind. Sorry.

**  
The Peace Contract**

_**Chapter six: Hurt and Comfort**_

In the throne room the spirits had risen even higher. Beast Boy was showing off his abilities, making the group laugh.

"Having fun, ladies and gentlemen?" Slade asked smoothly.

"This one has quite extraordinary abilities" a man behind them told Slade. "In fact your whole little team has demonstrated their powers. Impressive." Robin turned around and gasped.

"My, my, my… this is a surprise." Slade said mockingly. "Mr. Lex Luthor himself…"

"Yes, Mr. _Wilson_. I had to see for myself what kind of business you were running here after all…"

"And?"

"It's interesting. But I happen to know that the Justice League is working hard on finding a way to stop you."

"I guess that means you are not interested in joining me?" Slade sounded amused.

"I am a businessman, Deathstroke, I only invest in projects I believe in… but if you keep this up… come and see me…"

"I will. You said the JL were up to something?"

"Oh, yes. They seem rather attached to these kids." chilly eyes landed on Robin and seemingly evaluated him. "So this is Robin. Your father is pretty upset, you know."

Robin stared up at the 'businessman' in front of him.

"Could… could you tell him I'm okay…?" he asked the man who gave a short laugh.

"Yes, I think I can… I have no problems with lies after all…"

"You are in contact with the JL?" Slade wanted to know, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder warning him to keep quiet.

"Not as such… but I got curious once Superman failed to show up for yet another little 'hostile takeover' of mine… I had to figure out what kept him so busy, and it turned out to be your daddy, Robin…" the man's eyes met his again. "It seems Batman, or should I say Mr. Wayne, has the whole league working around the clock…"

Both men now looked at Robin and were surprised as the boy smiled happily to himself. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was clear to both of them that Luthor's words had given him hope.

"So, Slade…" Luthor said, slipping into a more casual tone "The Titans have some very useful powers. What about Robin here?"

"He is only human. He can't compare." Slade shrugged, and Robin bit back a remark.

"Really? And yet he seems to be your favorite? I heard he was quite a capable fighter."

"Oh, he is adequate." Slade answered, making Robin want to growl. But he _wouldn't_. He didn't _care_ what the man thought of him.

"I think you are unfair to the boy, Slade. Why not let him prove himself to you? I'm sure he is aching too…?" Luthor glanced at Robin and smirked at the lethal stare the boy gave him back. "…or not…"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea…" Slade decided.

Robin went rigid, staring up on the man, but Slade didn't seem to notice.

"Everybody, may I have your attention, please?" Slade raised his voice slightly and the laughter and hubbub died down as the guests turned to him. "It is getting late, but before you leave tonight, why not a little entertainment? Mr. Luthor just suggested that it might be interesting to see, first hand, how good a fighter Robin here really is… and how does he, a mere human, compare to a meta human? How does that sound?"

A roar off approval vent up from the crowd and Robin almost shrunk back. He stopped himself in time, though. That was _not_ a behavior fitting for a Titan, and not for the ward of Bruce Wayne either.

"I hear that you agree. Well, why not? Let's see how long he can stand against someone like… why not Beast Boy?"

The changeling gave a whoop of joy, making the spectators laugh. Unbidden they stepped back, creating a wide arena for the entertainment to take place in.

"Now, boys, listen to me. You are only to fight each other, and you are not allowed to kill, is that understood?"

Some of the audience hissed disappointedly at this, but BB nodded. Robin only scowled.

Slade shook his head at him, and as Robin feared, the demand came.

"You will fight Best Boy, Robin, only him, and you will fight to win. You are not to stop until either I say so, you win or your body is too damaged to continue. Begin."

Robin faced the younger boy, who grinned at him happily.

"Dude, this is great, right? Don't worry; I won't hurt you _too_ much!"

Robin seethed with anger. His body was prepared to fight, but his mind didn't want to. What Slade knew however, was that there were a few situations, fighting being one of them, when mind and body _could_ not be at odds for long. One would follow the other, and in this case it was the body that ruled the mind.

BB attacked first, turning into a rhino and charging. Robin easily flipped over the nearsighted animal, digging his heels into BB's hips with a kick as he did so. He still wasn't allowed shoes, but his heels were hard enough to deliver a punch that was felt even through the thick hide of a rhinoceros. Besides, his naked feet allowed for a better grip on the bare floor, where hoofs and claws could easily slip. BB realized his mistake and changed to something more agile, a mountain gorilla, and swiped out with his fist before Robin had even landed. It hit him in the side, making Robin crash into the jeering crowd, who roughly pushed him back out again. The ape-BB was taking bows when a kick to his arm made him wince and change again. His tiger form. The claws swiped over Robin's chest but the boy managed to throw himself backwards and he only got light scratches. Tangled in the green cat's claws were Robin's top, though, and a murmur went through the audience as Robin's back was bared.

"And _are _you a good pet, Robin?" someone hooted and the boy snarled, glancing in the voice's direction. Unfortunately BB decided to strike just then, and, as a ram this time, he hit Robin in the stomach. The boy was thrown back once again, rolling across the floor and coming to a stop by Slade's feet. The man shook his head again and tutted.

"That was very disappointing, Robin. I knew you couldn't beat him, not with the extra training he has received, but that was a _pitiful_ attempt."

The boy's body had now won over his mind completely and both were in full battle mode. Growling Robin pushed himself off the floor and attacked his former teammate again. The boys exchanged blows at an amazing speed, but the human only just managed to stand his ground. Shortly Robin was covered in scratches and marks that would soon turn into bruises, while Beast Bow seemed rather unhurt. Robin had managed to get a few good kicks passed his defense and he was sure he had at least bruised some ribs. Hurt or not, neither his body nor his mind would hear about giving up and Robin only snarled and lounged at BB once again.

He knew the boy's technique after fighting by his side for so long. Sure, it had changed recently, it was defiantly more lethal and less playful, but one thing Robin was certain of… When crowded, BB would either turn very big, to throw off his assaulter, or very small, to slip away and attack from another angle. Robin was thankful that this room was way too small for the T-rex-shape and, hopefully even for the elephant. As he threw himself on top of the bull BB had turned into, Robin gambled that the green boy would go small. He did, suddenly the bull disappeared and a small green mouse scurried away. Any other opponent would probably be dumbstruck, wondering where the boy had gone and thus have missed that little movement. Beast Boy's plan wasn't to run, though, just to retreat to change into something more lethal. Robin had expected this, however, and as the mouse started to grow behind him he spun around and brought his elbow into the wavering mass. There was a cracking sound and a moan before the green flurry turned back to Beast Boy's human form and fell to the floor. Robin had hit the boy in the temple and he was unconscious. As his mind registered the victory the command let go of his body, but Robin barely noticed. He stared down at the crumpled form at the floor almost wishing BB would wake up and attack again so the fight could continue.

"Come here, Robin."

Robin left the fallen Titan behind and walked up to Slade, glaring at the man.

"See?" Lex Luthor drawled with an amused expression. "The boy is not completely useless after all."

"I guess not. Good job, pet." Slade praised him, and there was a round of cheers and applause, though Robin got the distinct feeling that it would be louder if it was _he_ who was sprawled on the floor.

Slade raised his hands.

"Thank you, everybody, for tonight. I hope you will all share in a bright future by my side. The rewards will be endless, and, as we have seen here tonight, superheroes will be nothing more than… _entertainment_…" the cheers were louder this time. "I have to wish you all a good night now, but you are welcome back once you have decided if you want a piece of the pie… and how _big_… won't that be a nice thing to consider, my friends?"

There was laughter and nods all around and Robin wanted to slap them for being so easily manipulated by the mercenary. Then he looked down on himself. What had happened? Slade had controlled his body again, but this time… this time his will had… he had _wanted_ to fight! Robin didn't understand why, as Slade had, and he became scared that his mind was finally starting to crumble. He closed his eyes briefly, concentrated and closed in on the panic, packing it up tight and shoving it to the back of his mind. He had become quite skilled with that lately.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder, making him jump. He expected it to be Slade, but instead it was Luthor towering above him. A quick glance told Robin that Slade was in fact at the other end of the room, seeing the guests out.

"You are an impressive young man, Robin. Your master thinks so too… you could see how proud he was, couldn't you?"

"I don't _care_!" Robin hissed, keeping his voice low. "And he's _not_ my _Master_!"

"Hmmm… I think your back begs to differ…" the man smirked. "Well, it doesn't matter… If I come in contact with the League again I will tell your father hi from you. It will irk him, I'm sure." The man, merely human himself and still managing to be Superman's greatest foe, looked in Slade's direction briefly, before lowering his voice.

"Care to tell me how he's doing this?"

Robin looked up at the man. Could he trust him? He snorted to himself. Trust one of the biggest criminals in modern history? Not likely...

"Batman knows." he said simply.

"Really. Well, maybe I can offer my help in change for that information, then. Can I do something for you?"

"Kill me."

The man's eyes widened at the boy's request.

"No, Robin. Can't do that. Bad for business… but… here…" the man slipped something into the boy's palm. "It's a cyanide capsule. Don't use it unless you have too. It's not a pleasant death."

"Th-thank you!" the boy's eyes filled with gratitude. Finally there was a way to stop Slade's plans before they got any further!

"And what were you two discussing?" Slade demanded to know, coming over to them

"I was just congratulating your young friend here on his victory, and I promised Robin that I would send Batman his greeting if I got the chance."

"Really? And that greeting would be…?"

Luthor had removed his hand from Robin's shoulder a while ago, and now Slade's hand took over, more gripping the boy's neck than his shoulder.

"_That_ we didn't have time to specify. What shall I tell him, Robin?" the man asked.

Robin looked up at Slade, waiting for the man to stop him from saying anything, but Slade didn't.

"Tell… tell him… it will be okay…" Robin begged. "… and… it's not his fault… please?"

"Sure, kid. I'll do that. Now, I think it's time for me to leave.

"You are not forgetting something?" Slade's voice was like liquid honey. "Robin, give the man back whatever he gave you…"

Robin realized that they had forgotten to watch out for Slade's other eyes and ears, the Titans! How could he have been so stupid!

Robin's hand moved and automatically Luthor accepted the small item. Slade studied the capsule in the other man's hand.

"Poison, Luthor? Now, why would you do that? What did my little bird tell you in return?"

Robin started to shake and the grip around his neck tightened.

"Sorry, son, but Slade might prove an important ally one day." Luthor told the frightened boy. "I asked him how you controlled him, and he told me Batman knows."

The grip turned from hard to crushing, and Robin cried out in pain.

"Really? So Batman knows, does he? I hope you will excuse us, Lex. Please keep in contact."

"I might." the man nodded, giving Robin a slightly apologetic look. "And Slade, if you are going to kill the kid, just do the humane thing and shoot him." the man turned his back on them and walked out, as composed as ever.

All the guests had left by now, as Luthor was the last. Slade released Robin, ordering him to stand still. The man stood in front of him. Robin was still bare-chested and rather ruffed up. Raven had been told to take care of BB so the boy was now fine again, but Robin had yet to be healed.

"Would you care to tell me how Batman knows about the contract?" the man asked, not even bothering to find out if the boy had told Luthor the truth, it was so obvious he had. Robin, however, didn't want to give up the secret. It was the greatest advantage he had.

"I snuck into the contr-"

_-crack-_

Robin crumpled to the floor from the force of the backhanded blow.

"No you didn't." Slade told him as a matter of fact. "Not telling the truth now, are you? Well, then. Starfire! Come over here."

As the girl quickly joined them Robin slowly got to his feet, wondering if it was worth the trouble. The man left them on the floor and climbed the dais to settle back in his throne.

"Starfire, my girl. All I want you to do is just to stand there. Robin? You never hit girls, do you?"

Robin gasped.

"Wait! Slade wai-"

"Beat her."

Robin knew that Star was strong and could handle rather much, but knowing he would not easily cause her any serious harm didn't help his feelings when his fist hit her stomach.

"Hit her harder." Slade commanded, and the commands continue to fall in time with the blows.

"Please Slade, I-"

"Aim where I tell you."

"No! Pl-"

"Face."

"Slade!"

"Stomach."

"Stop! Make me stop!"

"Chest."

"Ple-"

"Kick her down"

"Sign language!"

"Stop"

Robin looked down on the girl at his feet and kneeled beside her.

"Star? Star are you okay? Please say something!"

The redhead looked up at him a little bit groggily.

"Slade… Slade is pleased with me?" was the only thing she wanted to know.

"Stand up, Robin." Slade told him, and the boy obeyed without an order. "What was that about sign language?"

"I… when Batman first called I used the alphabet to let him know what was happening…" Robin gave in.

"Clever boy. So what did you tell him, exactly?"

"That… that it was a magical Roman contract and how it controlled my body and the others minds…"

"And…?" Slade somehow knew that wasn't all.

"… and how to… how to break it…" Robin admitted.

"By death? I see…" Slade seemed to think back, and Robin was sure he recalled the whole conversation. "I bet he will keep that to himself, though." Slade muttered "What else?"

"I… I told him you were immortal…"

"I see… _that_ was why he brought that up. I thought it was odd at the time… and then he told you _not_ to worry, he didn't mean that, did he? He didn't want you to hurt yourself…"

Robin just nodded, cradling his arms around his naked upper body and shivering.

"Are you sorry, Robin?" Slade wanted to know.

Robin looked up at the man, trying to keep his gaze steady.

"Only sorry that I was found out."

"Wrong answer."

"It was the truth."

"Come here, pet. Let me tell you a little truth of my own…" Slade drawled.

Robin climbed the steps and as he got close enough to Slade, the man leaned forward and said in a low voice.

"You think _beating_ Starfire was bad? Robin… I can have you _rape _her."

Robin let out a low wail and fell to his knees in front of the man, curling up on himself and shaking.

"Please no, Slade! Please! Don't… don't make me…" Robin's stomach heaved and the meager meal he had for lunch came up. It was a small blessing he had time to turn so he didn't throw up on Slade's boots, though.

Slade watched the shaking boy and smiled under his mask. Wonderful. With _that_ threat he could get far.

"Raven, heal Starfire. Beast Boy, take that pelt away and clean it up."

As the Titans quickly obeyed Robin still waited for Slade to continue. When he didn't, the boy slowly lifted his head and looked up at the man.

"S-slade?" he asked carefully.

"I'm done with you for today, boy. Go to your room. I'll decide tomorrow."

Robin quickly retreated to the relative safety of his little cell. He curled up in the corner of his bed, dragged his blankets into his lap and hugged them tightly. As Slade walked into his own room a while later and turned the monitors on, that was what he saw.

He studied the boy's face for a while.

_First sign of regression, if I'm not mistaken…_ Slade thought to himself. He had wondered what kind of psychological defense Robin's mind would use, and, considering the boy's childhood he had actually thought that this might be it. Slade _liked_ being right. Well. He could not let the boy sink into this state right now. He needed him sane but pliant for what he had planned, so he wouldn't push him any more tonight.

Tomorrow… who knew? If things worked out as he planned…

He decided to pay the boy a visit. He didn't look like he was up to going through one of his workout sessions that the man liked to watch, anyway… Besides it was time to play the comforting father figure… That was something perfectly suited for Robin's frame of mind at the moment. Slade pulled his mask back in place.

As the door opened Robin's head shot up, and he tried to crawl even further back into the corner.

"I'm not here to punish you, boy. I only wanted to check up on you."

Robin gave him a look that was so incredulous that Slade almost laughed. Instead, playing his roll to the fullest, he smoothly sat down on the side of the bed. Robin clutched the blankets to himself harder.

"There, there... you need to rest, Robin." Slade pushed the blankets aside and gently but firmly grabbed Robin by the hips and pulled him down so he lay on his back. Slade resisted the strong urge to lay down on top of him. The boy looked absolutely delicious staring up at him with his eyes wide, frightened and wondering.

"Are you in pain? Should I send for Raven?" Slade asked in that kind voice again. The boy shook his head, and Slade smiled although Robin couldn't see it.

"No?" the man let his fingers lightly trace Robin side that had now turned a storm cloud blue. As the boy winced Slade removed his fingers. "I think I will anyway, if you don't mind…" he chuckled softly. "Now, let's get you comfortable and out of those pants."

The boy gasped, but to Slade's surprise didn't try to stop him. It was like the man had told him to relax again, and he wasn't able to move. Slade realized, though, that in Robin's current state of mind, faced with gentle authority like the one Slade currently displayed, Robin didn't have any defenses. The child in him took over and submitted to the treatment, just longing to be cared for. Slade unbuttoned the top of Robin's pants and pulled the fly down. He could just barely stop his hands from shaking… it would so _easy _just to… no… he prided himself on his patience and self control… and seeing Robin like this was _far_ to precious. Slade lifted Robin a bit, sliding the pants off the boy's slender hips. Then he moved down the bed and pulled the trousers off completely, folding them over his arm. Then he sat back in his original spot and draped the boy's blankets around him. He left the underwear on of course; he knew not to go that far yet.

Robin's hands came slowly up to rest on the covers, gently gripping them and pulling them closer. The look of complete disbelief was even more obvious now and the boy's soft lips were slightly parted like he wanted to ask something.

"Feeling better?" Slade asked.

The boy nodded a little bit.

"Good. Rest now. Take a long hot shower in the morning before you come to me. Raven will be along shortly."  
Slade stood up, slowly so he didn't spook the boy, and was about to leave when one of Robin's hands reached for him. The boy's hand found the man's own and for a second he weekly grasped two of Slade's fingers. As Slade turned back Robin quickly let go.

"Yes, Robin?" the man asked.

"I… _please _don't make me…" the boy became agitated again by the thought and Slade sat down once more, gently pressing Robin's shoulder back into the bed as the boy tried to sit up.

"All you have to do is to listen to me, and that won't happen… does that not sound easy…?" the man wanted to know.

"Y-yes, but..." Robin started.

"Shhh…" Slade pressed a finger to those trembling lips. "No 'buts'… we will talk more about this tomorrow, my pet. Now you rest… understand?"

Robin nodded, thus moving his lips up and down the side of Slade's finger slightly. The man had to close his eye briefly to regain control, and quickly removed his hand.

"Good boy… close your eyes, now… go to sleep…"

The man's eye widened slightly at seeing Robin's blue ones slowly closing. The boy was, right now, completely in the palm of his hand. Slade smiled down at the petite shape in the bed. He couldn't _wait_ to claim him. He knew that act would shatter the boy, but he didn't care. He wanted him, and he would mold the boy into whatever he wanted… Robin, for example, could become the _perfect_ consort… Slade stood up again and exited the room quietly. As he opened the door to his own room his eyes went immediately to the screen. The boy had slowly opened his eyes again, but they were only half open and he looked very tired. The disbelief was still there, mixed with doubt, and Slade smiled widely. The boy had no idea what just hit him…

Robin stared at the door. What just _happened_? What did Slade _do_? What did he himself _let _him do? Soon the other door opened and Raven came in. Robin didn't say a word or even acknowledge her while she healed him. His eyes were still focused on Slade's door. As Raven left, the room turned dark. Robin closed his eyes and tried to make some sense of Slade's behavior. A wave of longing after his parents, especially his mother, hit him suddenly. Again he pushed his feelings down. He almost sat up in bed as he finally understood. Slade was playing with him. Manipulating him like he had done with the crooks. Robin frowned slightly and shook his head. He wouldn't fall for that again, he decided. Slade acting nice… that was like the Joker handing out lollipops at a children's birthday party. Well, Robin reconsidered, _nonpoisonous_ lollipops.

Robin closed his eyes again, turning slightly on to his side. He had to get some sleep. Tomorrow… well it couldn't get much _worse_, now, could it?

In his room Slade chuckled to himself as he saw the small headshake. The boy was mentally stronger than he had thought after all he had put him through. Good. _Now let's see what it will take…_

_To be continued…_

**  
A/N: **Hoped you liked it... About regression: it's such an interesting psychological defence mechanism… I want to explore that more, but I'm note sure if it will be in this story or not… I imagine it would make Robin act a bit like in the drabble "Childhood Memories" (In my "Delightful Drabbles" collection (For you who haven't read it: Robin is hypnotized and, by accident, stuck in believing that he's around 8 years old and that his parents just died… and along comes Slade…). So I'm not sure it's suitable here… but if it's not, I will keep it in mind for later…

Thoughts, comments…? Always welcome!

Next chapter? Might be a while, but I will try for this weekend... have b-day dinner and stuff ya know..


	7. Human Shield

**A/N:** One day early! And it's long-ish! _**And**_… well... go read…

**  
The Peace Contract**

_**Chapter seven: Human Shield**_

The next morning Robin took Slade up on his suggestion about a long shower. Starfire waited patiently outside for a good forty minutes, and Robin smirked to himself. Slade had practically given him a reason to stay away from the man for as long as possible, and Robin was not going to waste that. Eventually it got chilly, thought, and there were only so many times you could scrub yourself before you started to chafe.

He dried himself and pulled on his clothes. He received clean ones every day and often they were new too. They were all variations of the same theme, though. Black, orange, and scanty… The reason he got new ones was off course that after a day his clothes usually ended up torn or bloodied. Often both. He really hoped it was straining on Slade's clothes-account.

Today the top was backless. That probably meant that Slade wanted him to think about the words carved there. Well, after that threat last night… Robin suddenly hurried a bit more. He quickly drew a comb through his hair, knowing it was useless since Slade would only mess it up again, but his hair tended to tangle if he only let it dry. Slade had not said anything about that, but Robin thought the man always seem to be a bit rougher when he found a tangle…

Accompanied by an always happy Starfire he headed to the throne room, and as Slade was sitting in his chair, typing away on a built in keyboard, Robin quickly joined him.

"You took your time today." Slade commented.

"You told me to." Robin answered. He had made a silent agreement with himself to see if he could get through _this_ day without ending up bleeding, but this was a truth not even Slade could argue with.

"Good boy. Decided to listen to me then?" there was a hint of steel there, a warning.

Robin quickly glanced over at Starfire and nodded.

"Yes… I'll try."

The man chuckled and _there_, the damn hand was back… Robin sighed and slumped against Slade's legs as he had gotten used to during the last… week? A bit over a week, he thought. It was the only relaxing position he was allowed and if he insisted on sitting straight up two things would happen. His legs would sooner or later cramp up and Slade's mood would take a turn for the worse. Today…. he better not risk it.

Robin prepared himself for a boring day. Not that he wanted it to be particularly _interesting_, because that usually hurt, but sitting by Slade's feet, doing nothing, wasn't really entertaining. Today, though, there seemed to be a louder buzz in the room, and Slade even stopped messing up Robin's hair to concentrate on the controls, as he tapped away on the keyboard and seemed to speak with several people at once. It was hard to tell what mood he was in, he was just intensely focused.

"We have confirmation" Raven, floating cross-legged in the air suddenly said.

Robin had thought that she was meditating, but obviously she was working on something.

Robin had watched her and Slade together over the last week. Raven had told them that she was to teach Slade everything she knew about magic and it seemed she was. Slade taught her a fair share too, mostly ideas about how to use her magic better in battle, inflicting both mental and physical harm, but also healing. Robin hadn't known that you actually needed a fair amount of knowledge about the human body to be able to heal someone. If the injuries were visible it was much easier, but internal damage and things like the blood loss could easily be missed. Robin had already gotten a few tastes of her new skills, both the harmful ones and the healing, and… no, he didn't want to think about it… he tried to avoid speaking to the Titans as much as he could and one reason was the things they told him, _bragged_ about. Raven had said just the other day how Slade had given her prisoners to _practice_ on. Robin swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat as he thought about it.

As Raven spoke, the Titans, who were all gathered in the room for once, along with some other people that Slade apparently had employed, burst out in excitement.

"Wonderful new, Raven. Pinpoint their location and send word to the outer troops. The rest of you, prepare for the mission."

Robin shifted and looked up on the man, wondering if he dared to ask what was happening. Since the news seemed to be good, he decided he would.

"What is everyone so excited about?"

"We just had excellent news, Robin… you see, when there is a crisis, what does the dear leaders of this country, and most others I might add, do? They _converge_. From the second day the world was aware of this little situation they all gathered in Washington DC. But now, probably because it looks good in front of the press, and because the situation has been rather calm lately and there doesn't seem to be any immediate danger… they have now decided to make a visit to the front." Slade chuckled to himself, almost purring like a very content cat. "The most powerful military and political leaders in this country, all together, just outside Jump City… served up on a silver platter. What do you say, Titans? Should we invite them over?"

This was met by new cheers and Robin had immediately understood what Slade had planned for the men and women.

"You will make them sign the contract?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course. Unfortunately this room might not be suitable for the… talks… I will have with them, so you will not be able to witness this first hand… But don't worry, I will tell you all about it…" the man seemed to grin at him under the mask and Robin scowled. This was it. If Slade managed to get those people to sign, the country was more or less his.

"Don't do it, Slade." he said softly.

"Excuse me?" the man sounded rather surprised.

"Don't do it. Please. There is still time to back down. End this." Robin's voice was still low, almost unemotional.

"This is what I _want_, Robin." the man shrugged like he was as entitled to it as to a cup of coffee.

The boy was surprised at the calm answer and answered back.

"You can't always have what you want." he told him.

Slade leaned over towards him and grabbed his chin.

"I _can_. I always _do_. And you will learn _exactly_ what I want very soon, Robin."

The man let go of him and stood up.

"You will sit here, and wait for me."

"What if you go fall off a roof or something? Get amnesia and forget about me?" Robin asked, and couldn't help to sound rather hopeful at the prospect.

Slade looked back at Robin over his shoulder.

"Then, my dear boy, I'm afraid that you will have a rather boring life…"

Robin snorted. Slade was in a good mood, he could push it…

"I doubt that… a command can't just hold for _ever_!"

The man tilted his head slightly and seemed to be thinking.

"Actually I'm not sure myself. Raven and I are working through the magic that the contract consists off to try to understand it better, and this might be an interesting aspect to test… remind me later…"

Robin's lips became a tight line. He would certainly _not _do something as stupid as that. After all, he knew who the guinea pig would be.

* * *

They all left shortly after that. Left him all alone. Robin realized that this was the first time that had happened, unless you counted the time spent in the bedroom and bathroom. Finally he could test the bond himself without risking a punishment! Now what had Slade told him? It didn't seem _he_ needed to remember, somehow his body did. Robin tried to stand, but it didn't work… No, Slade had told him to 'sit here'… so… what was 'here'? And 'sit'? Could he kind of scoot around? Yes and no… he cold change positions but not move far from his original place. Damn. He had hoped he would be able to get over to the computer controls… but what about those in Slade's chair! Robin got up on his knees, which, apparently, was still considered "sitting" and looked down on the wide armrests that concealed the controls. He ran his hands over them. How the heck did they open? Then he felt a small button and pushed it. A panel slid aside and as he saw a small keyboard and a screen Robin's spirits lifted. He pressed a button that looked like a likely one and the screen lit up. He grinned. Then he noticed the "Enter Password" sign. He swore under his breath. Well. He had gotten this far, he could sure at least _try_.

'Roman Empire. he typed.

'Access denied' the screen shot back.

'Pax Romana'

'Access denied'

'Scotland'

'Access denied'

'Slade' he typed. _WHAT?! The man is egotistical enough…_Robin thought wryly.

'Access denied'

'Titans'

'Access denied'

'Power'

'Access denied'

'I'm a complete jackass'

'Access denied'

'Damn stupid password' he typed in, giving up. Suddenly the screen lit up and for a crazy moment he thought he actually had hit the jackpot. Then Slade's face appeared. It was clear it was a recorded message, especially since the man was wearing his old mask.

"Please stop trying to figure out my password, Robin. It consists of 16 symbols, both numbers, caps and small letters and is completely random. Care to try again?"

'Go to hell' Robin typed. _Yes_, it was childish, but what the heck…

"Not a very good try. Your attempts have been recorded. The system will now lock down."

The screen went blank, and the panel slid close so suddenly that Robin had to snatch his fingers back.

The boy sighed and rearranged himself, leaning against the chair again, cursing softly. _Another _thing he would be punished for. Maybe Slade would be too busy now, though, to care. He hoped so, but didn't really believe it. What was wrong with him?! Why couldn't he just give up and avoid getting his friends hurt, or himself for that matter.

_Am I just dumb?_ he thought grimly, _am I so caught up in being a hero that I just have to keep trying, no matter what? Yeah… 'Idiotic Instinct Syndrome'… wonder what the cure is…?_

_Whatever it is,_ a darker voice inside him answered_, you can be sure Slade has it…_

* * *

He sat there alone for over two hours before the doors burst open. Looking up he almost expected to see Batman, but instead it was Beast Boy, leading the way in front of the others. The changeling immediately ran up to Robin, overjoyed.

"We did it! We got them!"

"And… have they signed?" Robin asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, Dude! They just crumbled after thirty minutes or so! Like they never had been in pain before or something…"

"Besides," Raven added, floating up to them "they didn't think the contract mattered… they didn't know what it was…"

"It was simply wonderful!" Star told him.

"You should have been there, Rob! It's a lot less fun without you!" Cyborg encouraged his former leader.

"How about pizza?!" BB exclaimed. "We have to celebrate! Can we? Please?" He turned to Slade who was slowly walking towards the dais, radiating contentment.

"If you can find a pizza-place still open after the embargo hit, be my guests."

"If not, may we please be allowed to do the baking of the pizza?" Starfire asked and Slade gave a short nod. The Titans rushed off to investigate celebration-possibilities and left Slade and Robin alone.

"Before you discover it, I tried to use the computer." Robin reluctantly admitted, hoping a confession might soften the punishment.

"Off course you did. I didn't expect anything less." Slade said as he stepped up to the throne and sat down. Robin was curled up next to it, with his arms around his knees.

"Then why didn't you just _forbid_ me?!" Robin exclaimed, trying to shift some of the blame over on Slade.

"If I _forbade_ you to do everything you are not _supposed_ to do, you will never learn to _obey_, will you?" Slade asked.

"I'm too _stupid_ to train, anyway…" Robin muttered gloomily, earning a laugh from Slade as a reply.

"I haven't given up on you yet, my pet…" he said, a hint of warning in his tone.

"I heard they signed." Robin admitted, trying to change the subject. _Yeah, keep Slade happy…first good idea today…_

"They did."

"So, what now?"

"I will let _them_ work for a while. The military are incredibly effective when they want to be. The troops are already leaving Jump, for example."

"So it's… over?"

"It's only starting."

"Will you let the Titans go now?" Robin asked.

"_Why_ would I want to do _that_?" Slade asked back.

"You don't _need _us anymore now, do you? So _kill _me already! I _know_ you _want_ to, so just… start beating me or something and don't stop… I'll even fight back if you want me to… just… free them… please?"

"I'm sorry, Robin, but you are still the _first _signer, everything is held together because of you…"

"But you must be able to let the others go, somehow! You and Raven can break that link with the contract!"

"Maybe."

"Then DO it! I don't _want _them here! I don't _want_ them to pay for my mistakes… I don't want to _see _them like this…"

"And if I let them go, Robin, would you feel better?"

"Yes, of course!" the boy exclaimed, sounding like Slade was crazy for asking such a stupid question.

"And how would _they _feel?" Slade wanted to know.

Robin became quiet for a while.

"They…. they will… _remember_ what they…?"

"Yes."

Robin didn't want to see that. He didn't want to see the realization in their eyes, knowing what they did, how many they had killed, tortured…

"… they can… they can get help…" he tried.

"It will destroy them. They would probably go insane." Slade told him frankly.

"… they will never forgive me…" Robin realized.

"Probably not."

Robin curled in on himself tighter. He let his forehead rest against his knees.

"… what have I done..?" He mumbled. It wasn't the first time he had asked himself that question, and it wouldn't be the last._ If I kill myself my friends will discover what they have done, and… Slade could be right… it might drive them insane… how could they live with that? But if I don't, Slade's occupation will just spread, and more people will die… my friends or the world? _He knew he couldn't let a few people come before the future of the planet, though… it wasn't right. But… they were the only family he had except Bruce and Alfred…

Slade's hand landed on top of his head again, but Robin only sighed when he felt the now so familiar weight.

"Please punish only _me_ this time?" he begged, raising his head slightly.

"I don't know. You keep stepping out of line. Maybe you really didn't believe me last night?"

Robin swallowed.

"I _did_. I… I _understand_…. just…"

"Maybe you _want _to do it? As you go on misbehaving like that?"

"No! Never! I-"

"Hush. It was a joke. But the truth is that since I control your body I _can _make you… and I warn you, Robin… be disobedient _one_ more time today, and…"

Robin nodded quickly in understanding, before closing his eyes tightly, fighting the panic.

_Just sit still, shut up and don't look at him… I can do that, right!? PLEASE let me be able to do that!_

* * *

The Titans charged into the room again, moments later. They had been unable to find an open Pizza-place as all restaurants had been forced to close down when the embargo started and there's was a risk that food would get sparse. The team had however collected more than enough ingredients for a formidable pizza-night and got into the spirit of baking with great enthusiasm. Well… Raven had produced a cookbook and was now dryly reading out the instructions. Cy and BB immediately got into a food fight and Starfire seemed to experiment with making the topping first and add the dough later… Robin watched them with a small, sad smile on his face.

"…I miss them so much…" he wasn't aware that he had spoken the sentence aloud until Slade answered him.

"They are right there… go and join them if you want…"

"No. _That's_ not them."

Robin went back to resting his head against his arms. Sometimes he could pretend that everything was all right, but it never lasted long. His thoughts turned darker as he started to ponder the only way to end Slade's regime that he was sure would work. He hadn't even figured out a "how"… that capsule would have been perfect, but that was not to happen… he could tear his sheet to make a rope, he guessed, but there was no place to secure it in his room that he could think of. The windows were bulletproof and he doubted that he would be able to sneak up on the roof unnoticed. Breaking a glass or a mirror for the sharp shards would draw too much attention… Robin knew that he was being watched like a hawk most of the time…

He did something like a mental headshake. Contemplating suicide… He never thought he would actually _do_ that… okay, he knew most people, especially teens, in fact _did_ think about it, more or less seriously, at one time or another. From the rather childish "they would be sorry if I was gone", to consider different ways, and even_ deciding_ a way… it was very common and quite normal, even if no one spoke about it, so most people probably thought that they were the only ones… like with everything else society liked to sweep under the rug or ignore. But as Robin did it now it wasn't in a macabre way… he did it like he thought about most things: analytically. Facts and resources and how they could be combined to form different plans of actions. He didn't ponder the effects or the morality-issues. He didn't think about any fear of dying that he might have. He hadn't decided for sure yet, but once he did he knew that whatever choice he had made was the right one and he had to follow through.

He was brought back to the present by a plate that was being pushed at him.

"Here dude! Try!"

Robin looked up to discover that the plate was covered in four pizza slices, all clearly from the different members of the team.

"Thank you." he said, nodding at Beast Boy. He took the plate and eyed the slices suspiciously. BB's was the vegan one with bits of the latest 'might-look-like-meat-but-it's-definitely-not'-product, not to mention the 'it-might-melt-and-be-kinda-yellow-but-it's-not-cheese'. Cy, had as usual gone the other way and piled all kinds of meat on his until he had a created a pizza that actually was in danger of tipping over. That was quite an achievement. Star's slice was… weird. It was multi-colored, and as blue and purple was among those colors Robin hesitated. As the slice finally went 'glooop' he opted for the last one, Raven's. She went by the book and had created a perfect cheese, tomato and ham pizza. He was in enough danger as it was… although… Stars slice might possibly solve his problem for him… But knowing the alien it would most likely just taste awful and make him terrible sick.

* * *

He ate and continued to watch the team. Slade surprised him by rising and joining the Titans. Not for pizza and celebration, but to offer critique on the days activities. Robin had curled up tighter again after finishing the single slice. Slade looked up at him and Robin heard him summoning Starfire. The boy tensed and paid closer attention.

"Robin looks gloomy. Why don't you try to cheer him up, Starfire?" the man said, adding something more the boy couldn't hear. Robin got the distinct feeling that the man was smirking at him. The girl obeyed happily, swooping up to Robin and smiled widely.

"You should be happy!" she told him, and to Robin's shock she flung her arms around him and hugged him. It wasn't her usual crushing hug, though. She nestled up closer to him and her arms snaked around his upper body lovingly.

"Star? What are you…?!" Robin started.

"Shhh… I'm making you happy… Slade do so like it when I give _him _the hug…"

"You… you hug Slade!?" Robin sounded revolted and shot the man a disgusted glance.

"When he lets me…" Star answered simply.

Robin grasped her hands firmly, prying them off him.

"Star! Listen to me… you… you haven't… you know… done _more_?"

The red headed girl suddenly looked sad.

"No… Slade told me that if I fought well, then… oh! I fought well today! He said so!"

"Star! No!" Robin hissed, but before he could stop her the alien had flown over to Slade, apparently chatting excitedly. To Robin's horror the man nodded, and put an arm around her waist, leading her towards the corridor to their private quarters.

"Slade!" Robin's voice echoed through the room, making the other Titans look up briefly. Robin struggled, trying to get up, but the bond still held him to the ground.

"Come here."

The demand was so sudden that Robin almost tumbled down the dais as he unexpectedly was freed. He more or less ran over to Slade, furious at the man, and it wasn't until he stood before him and saw the look in that gray eye that he realized that he had probably misbehaved again.

"What did you want, Robin?" the man sounded curious, tilting his head to the side.Good. He didn't sound mad.

"I… I..." Robin was lost for words. Shouting at the man wouldn't make things better, only much, much worse. "Please Slade, don't… don't do this?" Robin, to his own surprise, managed to keep his voice pretty calm.

"I intend to celebrate my victory, boy. And what better way then in the bedroom?" the man turned away again, about to leave. Starfire was clinging to him quite tightly, looking over at Robin rather crossly. Why did he try to ruin her reward?

"Please! You can't! She doesn't know what she's doing!" Robin pleaded as he took a few steps forward and grabbed Slade's arm. He did it lightly, indicating that he only wanted the man to turn around and that he wasn't trying to hold him back.

The man turned around again as Robin wished, now towering above him even more as they stood so close together.

"'_Saving_' people again? Tell me, pet… do you wish to take her place?"

Robin gaped up at the man.

"What… what do you mean?"

"I thought it was obvious. Instead of taking Starfire here to my bedroom, I'll take you." the man stated.

"But… but… for _what_?" Robin asked, hating the way Slade started chuckling at him.

"To celebrate, of course! Well, I see that you aren't interested… come, Starfire." the man shrugged, walking away again.

"Wait! No! I can't let… I won't…" Robin tried to rearrange the words so he wouldn't get in worse trouble, but failed. "I'll come…" he settled for.

"Really?" Slade didn't sound all that surprised, and in his mind Robin heard the sound of a trap falling shut, although he wasn't completely sure why. Robin just nodded and Slade motioned for a disheartened Starfire to go join the others. "Come along, then, my pet..:" the man purred.

Tensing, Robin followed the man obediently, only hesitating before stepping into Slade's room. He got a really bad feeling about this, but he knew he couldn't let Slade touch Star. The man closed the door behind him firmly, and Robin turned towards him hesitantly. He was almost hugging himself, rubbing his upper arms as if he suddenly felt cold.

"So, Robin… ever sacrificing yourself, even when it's not asked of you… or not even _wanted_, as in this case…"

The boy glared at the man in reply.

"I didn't want you to… _touch _her." he said, blushing slightly.

"Very noble. Why don't you take your clothes off now…?"

Robin gasped and took a few steps back.

"What?! Why?!"

"The kind of celebration I had in mind would be rather difficult with us both dressed." Slade said lightly and started to take off his own gloves and armor that he had worn for the mission. He noted with mounting amusement and, he had to admit, desire, that the boy looked absolutely dumbstruck.

"What are you going to…?" Robin started

Slade decided to be blunt, as innuendos clearly didn't get through to the boy.

"I'm going to fuck you."

Robin jerked as if he had been struck.

"But... I'm a… you're.." the boy stuttered.

Slade could almost hear the 'but I'm a _boy_' and decided to see what kind of reaction a little more brutal honesty would bring.

"I'm going to fuck your ass."

This made Robin bolt again, backing up against the wall. Unfortunately for him, Slade followed closely behind.

"Th-that's imp-"

"No… it's not impossible… it will just _hurt_. Very, _very_ much…" Slade purred again, reaching out for the boy, who threw himself to the side and ran for the door.

"Stop."

Robin froze in his tracks. Slade walked up behind him, letting his hands caress the boy's shoulders, making their way down his arms. Soon his hands were on Robin's hips, massaging gently. One hand slid forwards to the boy's stomach, snaking its way under the shirt. Robin let out a small, desperate wail, trembling and twitching, trying to break the bond.

"There, there, pet… I could just call for the girl, you know…"

"… n-no…" the boy answered in a small voice.

"Then be a _good _little pet…" Slade purred, pressing the boy towards himself. He noticed how he gasped as he felt the man's arousal against the small of his back. Robin might be naïve but not _that _naïve and he knew very well what it was he felt.

"You may move again. I suggest you take your top and pants off, now. Or I'll do it for you…" the man stepped away, letting Robin have some room. The boy spun around and stared up at him disbelievingly.

"Slade, ple-"

"No. Strip. Now."

Robin drew a shaky breath and slowly lifted the top over his head, wriggling out of it. He caught Slade's glance as the man studied him intently and hurried up.

"The pants." Slade directed dryly and Robin started fumbling with the top button. Instead of following orders the boy suddenly stopped and just stood there, hugging himself.

"I- I _can't_… I..:"

"It's all right…" Slade said with a smooth, understanding voice which made Robin look up at him. "I will probably enjoy fucking Starfire more, anyway…"

The boy shook his head fiercely. With his eyes on the ground, he unzipped the pants and let them fall to the floor.

"Good boy. Go wait on the bed…"

Robin was actually glad to get away from the man, even if it meant sitting down by the foot of the giant four-poster. He drew his knees up, trying to hide the fact that he was only in his underwear. He heard the rustling of clothes but didn't dare look up until he noticed Slade closing in. As he finally did look up he shrank back, alarmed at seeing Slade in only underwear too. The man's cowl was still in place, though, but Robin was glad that he did only get a glimpse of the expression on the man's face. As Slade came even closer, Robin started to crawl backwards, away from him.

"Are you scared, pet?" Slade taunted him, and as Robin only crawled further back he chuckled and started to follow him up onto the bed like a tiger closing in on his prey.

Robin's shoulders hit the headboard and he stared down on the advancing man with terror in his eyes. He had trouble breathing and he was shaking badly. But he wasn't crying. And he _wouldn't_. He wouldn't give Slade that.

As Slade got closer Robin panicked and kicked out at the man's shoulder. Slade grunted and caught the foot before the boy managed to kick again. With a firm grip of Robin's ankle he pulled, dragging the boy down so he was flat on his back under him. Robin's hands pressed up against his chest, trying to pry him off, and the man smirked under his mask.

"I like it rough too, boy, but if you fight me now it will be worse for you… and your little girlfriend. And talking about your friends… Raven is a very beautiful young woman. The green boy is cute too… Cyborg… well he's more of a glorified toaster, but who knows? I think all of us can have a lot of fun, don't you?"

"No… you can't! I… I agreed to take her _place_… you _can't_!" Robin was more angry than scared at the moment.

"Silly pet… you agreed to replace her _this_ time. Not _forever_… and now it seems you regret it, hmmm?"

Robin let his hands fall to his sides.

"Gooood" Slade purred into his ear, making the boy shiver. "Surrender to me… There's no one around to help you… You realize that Batman knew, don't you?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" a lump of ice the size of a football seemed to have appeared in Robin's stomach.

"He knew what I would do to you… but did he come, Robin? He had time… but he didn't even _try_, did he?"

"You're _wrong_! He _wanted_ to… he…" Robin tried to defend the man, not really understanding himself why Bruce hadn't come. _He DID know… he DID… _

"You are just not important enough to him, Robin…" Slade told him harshly. "If you were, he would have stopped me from doing _this_…" One of Slade's hands where on the boy's hip, and suddenly Robin's boxers were ripped to shreds. Even the elastic in the waistband snapped from the powerful tug, and Robin cried out in dread.

"No!_ Don't! Stop_!"

Slade growled, pressing his body down on the young teen.

"No, pet... I won't stop. This _will _happen… and Bruce knew it would…"

Slade lifted himself up and kneeling over the boy he grabbed Robin roughly, turning him around on his stomach. He then placed first one and then his other knee between the boy's legs, pressing them apart.

"This won't be fancy, boy, I will just take you. It will hurt more, but I have been waiting too long…" The man reached over for a bottle on the bedside table and before Robin had time to try and crawl away he felt something cold run between his cheeks. A second later something very hot pressed against him. Robin threw himself forward, grabbed the headboard and tried to pull himself free. Slade was too strong, though, and he held on to the boy's hips tightly, lifting them slightly to gain better access.

"Star wouldn't struggle this much…" Slade chuckled, making the boy's thrashes die down to a minimum at the implication.

As the man pressed against him, the pain became unbearable, and Robin screamed.

"Unless you want me to tear you open compleately, you need to relax…" the man scolded him.

"C-can't… you can't… please!" Robin begged.

Slade stopped trying to push in for a minute, leaning over Robin's back to whisper in his ear.

"You want this, don't you, boy? You want to protect her? If not… you can just watch…?"

The boy under him gasped and then fell still.

"You…you.. can't you _order _me to.. to relax…please?" Robin asked quietly, shutting his eyes and burying his face in the pillow.

"Good idea, pet…" Slade purred appreciatively. As tense as the boy was now, he actually couldn't enter him, but unknowingly Robin had provided a way…

"Relax." the man instructed and immediately Robin's body went limp. A low wail of despair escaped from the boy, quickly turning into a scream as Slade rammed inside him. Entering the boy was easier now, but he was still tight and, judging by the sounds the boy made, it still hurt. Slade didn't stop until he was buried to the hilt.

"There… return to normal… I have no wish to fuck a rag doll."

Robin gasped for air as he turned his head. He had been almost smothered by the pillow, but as the man started to move he wished he _had _been. He couldn't hold back his screams as Slade withdrew and slammed in to him again. And again. Faster and harder with each thrust. It hurt, but thankfully not as bad as when the man had tried to force himself in. Worse than the pain were the humiliation and the helplessness. Robin was pinned under the man, unable to move or protect himself. He was finally able to bit back the cries and buried his head in the pillow again, clutching hard at the sheets, trying to tear them apart, wishing they were the man raping him. Robin heard Slade grunt, almost growl, and with a last couple of hard trusts the man came inside him. Robin was pushed down harder into the mattress as Slade all but collapsed on top of him for a moment and then grabbed the boy's hips, rolling them both to the side.

Robin's breathing was labored as he tried to fight back the sobs that were trying to escape him. As he attempted to move he realized that the man was still inside him.

"Please… take... take it out.." the boy's voice was barely more then a harsh whisper.

"No." Slade said simply, pressing even closer.

"But… but…" Robin turned his head, looking back over at the man. "Y-you are finished… it's… it's o-over….?"

The man's chuckles made Robin swallow hard.

"Little pet… I will be hard again in moments… prepare for a long night…"

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** First, the "falling down a roof"-comment in the beginning is actually from **The Darkest Half** in a PM she sent me… it was about the same thing discussed in that paragraph: 'how long does a command last?'… I just giggled insanely when I saw Slade before me, tripping and going "Ooops!"… besides he DID fall off a roof in "For better and for worse" so I thought it was kinda fun to put that in… but that was only me, perhaps… ;o)  
First slash chapter… some of you have been waiting for this, more or less impatiently, which has given me severe anxiety problems… I guess I can never write it as good a you expected it to be after all this wait… sorry… there will be more, it will take different turns and some of your wished/suggestions will come true… If you have more, don't be afraid to tell me… It's ok to leave anonymous reviews as well, so go for it!  
Now I got to go do some research for the next chapter… I am on vacation this (next) week, so I will probably write a lot… not sure when the next chapter will be up, but in a few days as usual would be my guess…


	8. Pain and Penance

**A/N:** If Robin's thoughts seems rather… irregular…in this, it's because they ARE… it's not me forgetting how to… err… the words together put? –grin-

**This story has gotten over 100 reviews! It's… It's… WOW! Thank you all SO much!**

**About the JL**: AAAAARGH! I had NO idea how many members there were! And I know NOTHING about them! NOTHING! Hate them all… ;o) So I have had a vote (with myself) and decided (two against one) that I will ONLY concentrate on the founding members, which, according to Wikipedia (my only source in this) is: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman and the Martian Manhunter… and since Aquaman is Aqualad (? Might be wrong. Don't care. But feel free to tell me anyway…) I will happily just ignore him too… If you feel extreme anger over this: go read JL fan fiction! This is Teen Titans FF… you are in the wrong place… and I'm SO regretting involving them right now… -sob-

I'm such a bad writer it's scary… please feel free to flame, I deserve it…

**The Peace Contract**

_**  
Chapter eight: Pain and Penance **_

It wasn't until hours later that the man finally left him alone. Robin had curled up tightly on the bed, naked and shaking. His legs were covered in streaks of cum, tinted pink with blood. He was staring into the wall but his eyes were dry.

_I won't cry… I won't cry…_

He had used his body to shield his friends before. This was just a new way, he tried to tell himself. He had finally understood all the insinuations, the touches, the clothes. The horrified expression and the outbursts from Batman… How could he have been so blind? He had been so childishly naïve… well… he wasn't a child anymore. Slade had made sure of that. He didn't know _what_ he was, but he knew very well what he was to _Slade_. What he would _continue _to be.

He flinched as the door to the bathroom opened. Slade had taken a shower and was now dressed in a pair of pants again.

"What are you still doing here, boy? Go to your room."

Robin's teeth clattered slightly and he closed his eyes.

"C-can't… Hurts… Slade, I… I'm bleeding…" he looked up at the man, pleadingly. "h-help…" he added quietly.

Slade looked down on the small, frail body on the bed.

"You must mistake me for someone else." he sneered and was about to drag the boy back to his little cell, when he got a better idea. He grinned under his mask as he turned from the bed to the computer at his desk. In seconds all screens flickered and a few moments later they all showed the inside of the Justice Leagues headquarter. Slade made sure the JL would get a sight they would never forget.

The one who answered the call was Flash and close behind him stood Superman. The men both paled and gasped.

"Make sure Batman doesn't see this!" Flash hissed, but as fast as Superman was he couldn't stop Bruce from walking in at that moment. The dark knight froze.

"… Richard…"

Robin, who had been unaware of what Slade had been doing, opened his eyes in shock.

"B-Bruce…?"

Green Lantern and Wonder Woman had joined the others and the two had hurried to Batman side, seemingly either supporting him or holding him back, as the man seemed to want to attack the screen.

"…Richard… _god_… Richard…" Bruce couldn't find anything to say. He didn't even spare Slade a glance, only focusing on the boy.

"…Why…?" Robin asked, remembering Slade's terrible words.

"Robin?" Superman took over, trying to hide the anger and revulsion he felt towards Slade and make his voice softer as he spoke to the boy.

"You… you knew?" Robin's voice shook. "You _knew_ that he would…?" the boy could already see on the teams' faces that they in fact _had_. But he didn't care about the JL, he focused solely on Batman.

"Robin, we-" Bruce started with a broken voice.

"No!" Robin was screaming now. "You _knew_! You didn't come! You _LET_ him! See my back!? You let him do that too!"

"No, _please _Robin, we-"

"I don't want to see you again! I hate you! I _begged_ you to kill me, and you couldn't even do _that_! Now… now…" Robin gasped. He was in pain and insanely angry. "…it's… it's too late … I… h-he… he's going to… I can't stop him… I-I thought you would come! I fought him! I _tried _to be strong, but you never came! I. Hate. You."

Suddenly there was a commotion in the JL headquarters, as the doors were flung open. There was a small group of people standing there, normal, civilian people, and suddenly the scene was quite confused.

"We demand to see Superman!" one of the men in the front told the room in general. "There is a rumor going around that the death of one boy can stop this! Why hasn't anything been done!?"

"We took you in as refugees' only hours ago, Mr. Adams…" Superman said soothingly, shooting a concerned glance at Robin on the big screen. "I had planned to come and see you as you requested, but-"

Superman's glance did not go unnoticed.

"Is that him?!" another ragged man cried and pointed to Robin. As the room didn't deny it instantly, he assumed he was right, and ran up to the screen, eyes blazing.

"Because of you my brother is dead! It's all your fault!" The man took in the scene on the screen and made a screeching noise between a cry and a laugh. "So the crazy bastard raped you, eh?! Good! Hope he does worse! You _deserve_ it! Why don't you do the right thing and kill yourse-". Batman had finally managed to get away from his teammates clutches and took his anger out on the screaming man, rendering him unconscious with a swift blow and looking up at Robin on the screen desperately.

"Don't_ listen_ to him! Don't…" Bruce started but was interrupted by Robin.

"You hate me too. That's why you didn't come. You hate me too." the boy said softly.

"N-"

The screen went black.

"It's so nice with family reunions, but enough is enough." Slade told him, stepping into Robin's sight again.

"… he… he's not family… I… I don't have one anymore…"

"I want you to remember that." Slade told him sternly and Robin nodded, closing his eyes again.

There was a soft knock on the door and Robin heard it open. Someone besides Slade stood over him, and Robin felt a hand touching him lightly. As the pain lifted he realized it had to be Raven, but he was too far gone to care that she saw him naked or discovered what Slade had done to him. The last part she would probably only be envious about anyway, he figured.

"Up. Shower." Slade ordered, and as the boy didn't move immediately he yanked him up by his arm, dragged him into the bathroom and threw him in the shower. He turned the water on and Robin gasped as it was ice cold at first. "Clean yourself. I will leave you a par of boxers to wear, that will be enough for now. Then come to the main room for your punishment."

Robin looked up at the man disbelievingly.

"M-my pun-…?"

"Did you think I would forget about you trying to use the computer?" the man drawled.

"You- you are going to _beat _me too, after…?"

"_That_ was a _privilege_, pet. You think I was rough with you? That was_ nothing_… you'll learn about real pain soon enough…"

Robin, still on the floor of the shower, lowered his head.

"Y-yes sir…"

"Good pet." the man left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Somehow Robin managed to get to his feet. Somehow he managed to shower and get dressed. Somehow he managed to take a few steps down the hall towards the throne room, but then he stopped. He couldn't. Not even for his friends. He couldn't. But he couldn't _run_ either. In front of him lay pain, but he knew he couldn't avoid it by trying to escape. He wouldn't get far, and then… he took another step towards the main room. Something the unknown man had said was fighting its way into his consciousness, and then pain made more sense. He started walking again.

As he entered the room, he saw Slade stand with the others around a table.

"Come to me, Robin. There's a good pet." Slade told him and patted his head as Robin got close enough. Robin kept his eyes on the floor, afraid he would see something that would make him try to run again.

The boy didn't shy away from the touch, as Slade had expected. The man studied his young captive curiously. There was something new in his behavior, some sort of resolve or conclusion the boy had come too. Slade naturally wanted to know what it was, but it could wait.

"So, Robin. Yet again you will be punished, I'm sorry to say. Why?"

"I tried to use your computer." the boy said in a low but steady voice.

"Correct. This time I thought it would be appropriate to use a punishment that Roman soldiers were acquainted with." Slade sounded pleased with himself.

Robin finally looked up, and studied the rough piece of furniture closer. He had never seen it before, maybe it had been put together just for this. It looked like a cross between a sturdy table and a work bench, if it weren't for the heavy manacles set into one of the short ends.

Suddenly Robin felt Slade's hands close around his waist and he was lifted up on the table like a child. He didn't struggle as the team helped secure his feet to the manacles, although he was a little surprised that they didn't tie him down anymore. Just his ankles.

Robin tried to sit up, but Slade pushed him down with a hand to his chest.

"I suggest you lie back for this, boy…" the man recommended. He turned towards the end of the table. "Starfire? Cyborg? Are you ready?"

Robin raised his head to see the two nodding, each holding a rod about as thick as a man's finger and about as long as an arm. Robin frowned slightly. He understood that he was to be beaten, but the details escaped him. He looked up at Slade who never let an opportunity to explain something pass him by.

"You will receive fifty strikes each to the soles of your feet. Judging by your expression you don't seem to believe it will hurt that bad. It will. It is said that crucifixion was the preferred punishment before this one… Please tell me afterwards if you agree. Begin."

Slade was still holding him down as the first blow hit. If he hadn't, Robin might very well have broken his own back as he arched from the pain. He had never known that something like this could hurt so much. He had thought that the thicker skin on the underside of his feet would lessen the pain, but he had been wrong. Slade had picked his strongest friends to help carry the punishment out too… the strokes hurt like hell, but Robin wanted pain right now. Pain that would drench all else.

_It's only right…_

"20-21-22…" Raven counted the strikes out aloud.

The ache started to creep up his legs and Robin felt like he was slowly being crushed by a steamroller. Tears of pain flowed freely down his cheeks and he had screamed since the first stroke. Slade was still holding him down, and in the back of his mind Robin was thankful. That touch reminded him that there still was a world somewhere beyond the agony. He knew the man took pleasure from his screams, but he couldn't hold them back and why try? He couldn't deny Slade pleasure. He would just take it anyway.

_It's only right…_ Robin thought again. _It's like it should be. I need it._

"35-36-37…"

The boy wasn't even aware that his body had started thrashing on the table, fighting the bonds. Then the sounds from the rods, hissing through the air, stopped.

"Take the manacles off while you still can." Robin heard Slade tell the others and he screamed again as they were opened and lifted off. He though it was over, but the real pain hadn't even started yet. Robin felt himself being lifted, and a few moments later he was put down on a warm, familiar surface; the sheep pelts. Spasms went through his body as his feet touched the ground and he curled up tightly, moaning in pain. It was then he noticed how the agony only got worse and worse. Without looking, he didn't _dare_ to look, he realized that his feet were swelling up. It was beyond anything he ever felt before. He feared that they would somehow simply burst open, explode. He passed out for a moment from the pain but that cruelly enough only lasted a few minutes. He had been yanked back to the world by Slade's voice. The bond made sure he listened to the man when he was near enough, even when the man wasn't talking to him. It sounded like Robin was under water, indistinct and strangely blurry, but he could make out enough.

"The JL are most likely to attack soon, at least a few members. I have troops securing the island and building, but you four will make up the front. Those of you who manage to kill will be greatly rewarded. Sooo… do you feel up for some hero-hunting?"

Robin didn't hear the reply. Something brushed his foot and he was lost in a crescendo of torment again.

* * *

Pain is red, Robin decided. Or maybe white. Black too. Pain was pulse. Every beat of his heart released a new wave of agony in his feet. He had looked at them. They were purple. Purple and swollen to thrice their normal size. He wasn't trying to ignore the pain or shut it out; he almost reveled in it, feeling it cleansing him.

"It's only right…" this time he said it aloud, but he wasn't really aware of that.

"What was that, pet?" Slade's voice. Robin couldn't answer, he didn't know what he had said. He slipped down into the colors again. Red. White. Black. Shouldn't there be orange, too? Lot's of orange… He wasn't sure.

* * *

Robin heard voices from time to time. Reports and orders. The Justice League had indeed attacked, but only a few members had appeared. The rest seemed to be scattered across the planet trying to help stop the expansion of the realm. Robin was awake when the first death was reported.

"… martian…" he heard. And then the word "fire". He couldn't make out who had spoken, and he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. Why didn't the pain go away? It seemed like days since the beating, but… maybe it was only half an hour?

_No, but the pain is good…_ he reminded himself._ I should be in pain… it's only right… _the words had become a mantra. Mixed with the voice of a man he had never met, it became reality to Robin.

Slowly the boy's mind adjusted to the pain. It didn't go away, but his brain learned to handle it, making the boy more alert to his surroundings. He lifted his head slowly and opened his eyes.

"S-Slade?" he called out for the man softly. Somehow he needed to know that he was there, that he wasn't alone. It wasn't a show of affection, how _could _it be, but Slade's name was the only one he could remember at the moment.

He heard a movement, and then felt someone very close to him. Robin realized that he was looking into the metal throne, and turned his head.

"Welcome back, pet… you have been more or less out for two hours… it did hurt, didn't it."

"Yes…" Robin answered and stunned the man by giving him a small smile. "…it still does."

Slade looked down into the teens' face, still harboring a ghost of that unexpected smile.

_Okay Robin… what's going on in that head of yours now…? _The man thought to himself. He was curious, but that wasn't the same as if he cared. Robin was his job, though. He needed to control him, to –_heh_– 'stay on top of him'. He could have tried to speak with the boy, but instead he opted to push him a bit further.

Robin suddenly felt himself being lifted and cried out as his feet were moved. He almost blacked out again but then everything went still. He looked up. He was cradled in Slade's lap. His legs hung over an armrest, making his feet only touch air. That felt so good, Robin instantly relaxed. His head rested against Slade's left upper arm, and he looked up at the man with tired, half closed eyes.

"… is J'onn dead..?" Robin asked carefully.

"Yes." Slade answered. "Raven conjured up fire:" He didn't give the boy any further explanation, instead he continued. "Snipers probably got the Flash, and thanks to Kryptonite Superman can't even get close to the Tower…"

"… _that_… would take a _lot_ of Kryptonite…" Robin commented sluggishly, focusing on the easiest thing for now.

Slade chuckled and shook his head down at him.

"Oh yea of little faith. Do you think I would do this _unprepared_? That I just woke up one morning, found a magic contract, and decided I would test it that same afternoon? I have been _planning_ this Robin… for over six months I have been collecting everything I would need, built up my army, done research and made contacts. You signing were just the last step before everything could begin. When it comes to kryptonite I have gotten my hands on everything that has ever been used against Superman and perfected it. Lasers, bullets, gas… I have it all and, what's more, it's standard issue. Every single sniper out there could take him down. No wonder Lex Luthor made contact…"

"Oh… so you are _serious_, then…?" Robin made a sound like half a chuckle and closed his eyes briefly. "…J'onn is dead… Flash…"

"The JL will fall, along with the rest of the hero community…" Slade nodded.

Robin suddenly moved, slamming his feet into the side of the chair. The pain that erupted from the collision made him cry out.

_Good… good…_ he calmed down, soothed by the pain.

_He did that on purpose…_ Slade noted, and then he understood. _This might be interesting…_ He let his hand play in the boy's hair that was by now matted with sweat, waiting patiently for Robin to ride out the new wave of pain.

"Raven will heal your feet when she gets back." he told the boy. Robin's eyes shot open.

"No! Please… it's… ok.. it's... only right.."

"Let me decide that." Slade told him. "I'll decide the amount of pain, if any, you will be in, do you understand?"

"Y-yes… but… I need…"

Robin was interrupted by Raven who seemed to melt through the ceiling and float towards the floor.

"First attacks dealt with." she said.

"Confirmed deaths?" Slade asked.

"Only the one…"

"Make that two." BB sauntered into the room juggling a small artifact in one hand. "…guys wearing rings…" he muttered.

Robin groaned softly in Slade's lap, and tried to bang his feet against the chair again, but Slade stopped him with a firm arm.

"The Flash was definitely severely injured, but he was pulled away before I could confirm anything." Cy told the room as he limped in, clearly hurt.

"I injured also the woman of Wonders!" Star, flying in right behind him said "Though I am afraid my powers where insufficient for causing sever damage. She escaped and helped Superman away from the Kryptonite cloud. I am most sorry."

"It was like so _great_!" BB said happily "They tried to fight us without hurting us! Hell, the Lantern-guy tried to _talk_ to me!" he snickered.

"You all did well. What about Batman?"

Robin stirred a bit at the mentioning of the name, and glanced worriedly towards the team.

"Haven't seen him." Cy said, shrugging but swaying on his feet. None of his teammates seemed to take any great notice of him, perhaps because Slade didn't.

"Nope. The dude didn't show…" BB sneered.

"I have too not seen him." Star still sounded sad.

"Neither have I." Raven confirmed.

"Hmmm…" Slade didn't like the fact that the Dark Knight hadn't shown, but there might be a simple explanation.

"He won't come. He hates me." Robin didn't whine or sound pitiful; he was only stating a fact.

"Of course he does." Slade agreed. "I thought he would at least show up, though, because he felt _obligated_ too."

"I'm glad he didn't." Robin murmured.

"But you hate him, didn't you tell him so?" Slade said mockingly.

"I don't! I… I shouldn't have said that…" Robin objected. "I didn't understand why he didn't come…"

"And now you _do_?" Slade already knew the answer.

"… Yes… I… don't deserve it…" Robin's voice was low but he sounded sure.

"No, you don't. You are the reason that a lot of people are dead or hurt."

"I know." the boy's voice sounded dead.

The man rearranged himself to get more comfortable. He lifted his left knee and put his foot on the seat of the throne, thus trapping Robin between his thigh and his chest, leaving his arms free. Not that the boy was heavy, far from it. Slade decided he would make sure that Robin ate more. Mental instability could be dealt with, it could even be an advantage, but his body needed to stay strong. As he moved, Robin's feet touched the chair again and after the spasms of pain had racked through the teens body Slade could hear him sigh contently.

_No more of that… let's see what you'll do when I take that pain away… _the man gestured for Raven to start.

As soon as Robin started to feel the pain lift, he tried to sit up.

"No! No, please Slade! Tell her to stop! Please!"

Slade had immediately got a firmer grip on him and pressed him down.

"No, Robin. No more pain." he purred.

"But… but Cy's hurt! Can't you see that?"

"I can, but he is part machine, Raven can't heal him."

"P-please…?"

Slade looked down into the boy's face. He hadn't cried for real in all this time, but now it looked like he was on the verge, just from having the pain taken away.

"No" the man told him again, and Robin slumped against him, defeated.

"… You're _mean_…" Slade heard him mutter, and the man chuckled. The boy's regressive-prone mind was probably responsible for _that_ comment…

* * *

Robin's feet looked normal again now, and Raven was busy kneading them to make sure there were no broken bones left. As Slade had changed position and Robin had tried to stop Raven, the boy had come to rest higher up on the man's chest. His head now leaned against Slade's neck. The man felt Robin's breath on his throat, sending very pleasurable shivers through his body. But he had work to do. Accessing the communication system he contacted Jumps' biggest hospital. He had made a threat after all, and he would make sure it was followed through.

As he was patched through to the head of the hospital he gave the order. Every patient was to be killed. Slade didn't have any regrets. It was a harsh thing to do, yes, but the Justice League had brought it upon themselves. Besides, sick and hurt people were of no use to him. Now he just needed to rub it in their faces… a few commands on the keyboard later and the JL headquarters came into view again, this time the call was answered by a very tired-looking Superman.

Before the Man of Steel had time to say anything, Slade spoke.

"You went against orders. The patients at the central hospital are dying as we speak." The chair was empty in a blink of an eye, and Slade smiled. The hero hadn't even taken the time to terminate the link. Superman would perhaps be able to stop the hospital staff from completing his command, but now the JL knew he wasn't bluffing. That was good enough for now. Slade was about to close the link when he heard a voice.

"Slade…"

The man's eye narrowed as it searched the shadows of the JL headquarters. What he discovered made him laugh out aloud.

"They had to _chain_ you to the _wall_?"

"My _team_ didn't feel I was in enough control for the mission." Batman growled.

The man wasn't chained as such, but it seemed that someone with immense strength had torn the steel beams from the wall and wrapped them around him. This was something a Bat-a-rang couldn't fix.

Slade could feel Robin turn his head towards the screen and gasp at what he saw.

"Bruce?" he whispered, but the man's sensitive ears picked it up. It appeared that the man couldn't see them very well; presumably the large screen wasn't activated.

"Robin? Are you there?"

"Oh, yes, my little concubine is snuggled up in my lap…" Slade drawled.

"We will find a way to-" Batman said, ignoring the man's comment.

"No!" Robin protested. "No, stay away! You must tell everyone to stop fighting! Please! I don't want anyone else to die…"

"Hush, my little pet… don't let the Bat upset you…" Slade chuckled.

"I don't want anyone else to die…" Robin repeated quietly.

"I know, I know…" Slade continued in his mockingly soothing voice, but unexpectedly it seemed to work as Robin stayed still and quiet.

"Excuse me Sire, I think Cyborg might be dying." Raven interrupted in a tone like she had just commented on the wallpaper.

"If you will excuse me, Bruce, I have a weapon to fix…" Slade terminated the connection. "Raven, stop the bleeding, but don't go near the places where his skin merges with metal, you might cause more harm than good. BB, come here." As the changeling bounded up to his master, Slade studied him seriously. "I need you to find someone. Professor Chang. I believe he's in prison at the moment, and I hope that is still the case… if not, let me know and start to track him down. I will get you backup. Go."

The boy nodded once, turned into a cheetah and headed towards the roof to, most likely, take flight.

Starfire took his place, looking up at the man.

"Please? May I ask, why the Professor? He is a most foul man!"

Starfire still hadn't forgiven him for trapping them in the observatory while trying to destroy the city.

"Professor Chang has mechanical skills but he is also a surgeon. He did help with that little 'extreme makeover'-stunt of Brother Blood's you might remember? I may know the basics, but I am not a doctor." Slade told her, a rare admittance of a lack of knowledge.

"He seems stable." Rave reported "But BB better hurry up… Cy's in no condition to do any of his own repairs."

* * *

It took only half an hour for Beast Boy to return, and thankfully he brought Professor Chang with him. One might have expected Chang to be rather upset, but as soon as BB sat him down he nodded in Slade's direction.

"Where is the patient?" He rasped and was shown to Cyborg's side. "You have an infirmary? Show me. Bring him:"

Slade gestured for the other Titans to help the professor out and with Raven floating Cyborg's body, the group left the room.

"I really _like _efficient people." Slade commented to himself and glanced down at Robin. The boy didn't seem to be all there, but he really enjoyed him this submissive. Robin's breath still felt so good against his neck, and he shifted slightly so the boy would know just _how_ good.

Robin was aware of everything that was happening, and deep down he was also worried about Cyborg. His mind, at the moment, didn't seem to like him very much, though, and his biggest concern right now was that he wasn't in pain any more. He _should_ be in pain. That was the only thing he was really sure about. Right then Slade shifted, and Robin felt something hard pressing against his thighs. He smiled. _Now _he knew how to get the pain he needed.

_  
To be continued…_

**  
A/N: **To calm everyone who is upset by Robin's state of mind: he is deeply distressed right now, and he is not just happily going to bounce back, but his spirit is not completely lost… I have noted requests and some of you will get what you asked for in the next chapter… but you might be sorry you asked… -grin-

Again, sorry about the JL. Really. Will never make that mistake again. Hopefully. I hope this story isen't completely ruined, because starting a re-write NOW... -shudders- I would rather abandon the story, and I DON'T want to do that... hope you agree...

I'm so excited that so many have taken the time to review this story, and I hope it's not starting to bore you yet… or irk you too much… because there is so many nasty things left… ;o) I especially love it when you get involved and give me suggestions… as long as you don't expect your suggestions to turn up in the next chapter, I'm happy to have you even more involved, so saddle up! After the next chapter you will actually get an _assignment_! Isn't that evil?! But no homework today, kids… oh, except repeating "I will forgive Wynja for the JL-fiasco" ten times before flaming me… pretty please?


	9. What You Want

**A/N: **I completely forgot to mention this in the A/N from the last chapter, but the punishment Slade claims is Roman is from a book… it's a series of books (cheap paperbacks) by Barry Sadler I read when I was around 14… The book this is called 'The Eternal Mercenary' … it's about Casca, a Roman soldier who punctures Jesus' side with a spear while he is being crucified, and because of that is condemned to an eternal life as a soldier…

Can't really recommend the books, I had to flip through them to find the passage and I only groaned… I liked them THEN, though, although I can't imagine why…

Anyway, the punishment was this Barry's idea, and where he got it from, if it even was USED in Rome… well, I have no idea… Just thought it was unusual… ;o)

**PoV's**: As usual I will shift between Robin's and Slade's PoV… (point of view, that is...) You seem to be smart enough to realize when I do this, because no one has complained about it as of yet (see there how I now made it impossible for you to complain without suggesting that you are dumb…? clever me… ;o) ) but in part of this chapter (especially the beginning) it might shift a bit fast and very often, but just pay attention… it is, after all, a scene where the lines are thin…

Oh, I'm so happy several of you told me after the last chapter that the story had turned REAL dark… But the darkness-factor will still vary, because if I can't put in a few jokes here and there I will go crazy and only write über-fluff from now on, and I know that scares SOME of you more than any dark stuff I can come up with… -grins and winks-

Ah, damn… sorry about the long A/N… here you go:

**  
The Peace Contract**

_**Chapter nine: What You Want**_

Robin started moving, slowly rubbing against the bulge beneath him.

"What are you doing, pet?" Slade asked, amused. He _had_ been expecting something like this, though.

"Could you… take me to the bedroom?" the boy asked, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Why?" Slade smirked.

"I can feel that you _want _too…" Robin tried, avoiding the question, as he moved a bit faster.

"You want me to fuck you?" Slade asked bluntly and the boy nodded eagerly. Robin didn't even blush, but there was a need in his eyes, almost a hunger. Slade knew it had nothing to do with arousal, though. It wasn't _sex_ the boy wanted. Well. Slade always enjoyed turning the tables and now he had another chance. "As you wish." he told the boy and stood up with Robin still in his arms.

Robin expected the man to set him down, but Slade carried him all the way into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed gently. Robin didn't _want_ the man to act gently, not at all. Again he had a feeling that the man only toyed with him.

* * *

Slade stretched out on his side next to him and started stroking Robin's body softly.

"I know what you want, Robin…" he purred.

_No! He can't know! _Robin thought in panic.

"Wh-what do you mean?" the boy asked hesitantly.

"Tell me… does it make you feel better?" the man continued.

"What?"

"The pain… does it take the guilt away?"

"I…" Robin started, and then closed his eyes briefly. "He- he was right. I deserve it. I… I have to pay…" he looked up at Slade pleadingly. "Make me pay, Slade? Please?"

"Don't you remember? _I_ will decide how much pain you will be in… and from now on, every time you disobey, only your friends will be punished, is that understood?"

Robin let out a soft wail.

"Nooo… please… You… you will still sleep with me?"

"Yes." Slade answered and saw the glimmer of hope in the boy's eyes as Robin relaxed slightly again. "Yes, I will fuck you… but I will make you _enjoy_ it."

The boy was clearly stunned and it took several moments until he responded at all, and then he only shook his head slightly.

"Yes, Robin. I promise you I _can_, and do I not keep my promises? You won't be allowed to use me to punish yourself. Besides, the pain only makes _you _feel better, not _them_. Aren't you being selfish…?"

Finally Robin opened his mouth.

"But… I don't know what else to _do_! It's all my fault and… I can't do _anything_…" his voice trailed off.

"That's right… you _can't _do anything, pet… you only exist to be _mine_, now… but that means you don't _have _to take responsibility, Robin… they will not be able to punish you or even _blame_ you as long as you are mine…" Slade spoke in a low, urging tone that drilled itself into Robin's mind.

_He's wrong_, it fought back, _besides he can't possibly make me enjoy THAT. It will be okay…_

So Robin just nodded weakly and looked down, following Slade's finger that was circling a nipple.

"Ready then?" the man asked, not that he cared about the answer. He was delighted when the boy nodded again.

"Then close your eyes."

The command threw Robin into darkness and he gasped in distress from the surprise before settling somewhat again. He heard clothes being removed and smiled slightly to himself. He would be in pain again soon.

* * *

Slade studied the boy as he undressed. Robin was a piece of art. At this age his body was trapped between a boy's and a man's. It looked pale and slender, but even with the rather heart shaped face and big blue eyes Robin's looks weren't exactly feminine, they were simply delicate. He might be on the skinny side now, Slade considered, but he would fill out nicely in time. He made another mental note to make sure the boy ate and got some exercise. He wanted to _keep_ him pretty, after all… After undressing, Slade gently removed the boy's underwear and stretched out next to him again, letting him feel his body heat.

Slade had, despite his rather boasting promise, a difficult task ahead, and he knew it. He had taken Robin so roughly before that it would be hard to make the boy connect anything pleasurable with being touched by him now. Well. Slade loved a challenge. He knew he could _order_ the boy's body to do anything, but he wouldn't. That would make Robin feel like a martyr and that would cancel out the whole idea.

Slade had removed his mask, but left it within reach. It would be in the way right now, and besides, Robin would keep his eyes closed until told otherwise. Slade slowly continued tracing patterns on Robin's skin with his fingers.

He bent his head close and flicked a nipple with his tongue. Robin jumped.

"You- you took you mask off!" the boy exclaimed.

"Yes." Slade hissed softly and blew a cold stream of air on the still wet nipple, making it harden.

"Stop!" Robin tried to push him away. This didn't feel right, he didn't want this.

Slade, to the boy's surprise, drew back just a fraction, and Robin could hear a soft laughter.

"And to think I could have a hot, willing young woman in my bed… and here I am stuck with a struggling, reluctant boy…"

It wasn't exactly a threat, and Slade sounded rather amused at the thought, but it made Robin hesitate. Should he just let Slade continue? Sooner or later the man would enter him, and that meant pain… Robin let his arms fall to his sides again, making a small grunt that could be interpreted as 'well, get on with it then…' Slade did, as he started tracing his fingers over Robin's chest again. This time he took the still hardened nipple between his lips, sucking and rolling it gently. Leaving that area he worked himself upward, leaving a rather nice mark on the boy's neck in the process. He felt the boy tense as he got closer to Robin's face.

"I'm going to kiss you. Just relax. You don't have to kiss back." Slade told Robin and the boy snorted.

_Like I would EVER do that…! _he thought, disgusted.

Then the man's lips covered his, feathery light as they caressed first his upper and then his lower lip. Robin again gasped in surprise when he felt Slade's tongue swiftly slide in between them. Taking advantage of Robin's gasp the man slid in deeper, being careful not to invade too roughly or too much, and before Robin had even thought about turning his head away Slade withdrew, with a last quick lick at a very sensitive corner of the boy's mouth.

Slade wasn't used to being gentle, it had been a long time ago he last felt like he had too, but he could appreciate the slow torture of it, at least occasionally. As he left those soft lips he let his own travel down to an ear, nibbling and sucking softly at an earlobe, while listening to Robin's breathing. It had quickened slightly.

Robin pressed his eyelids together even harder. The kiss had made his heart beat faster and his lips tingled. He could almost imagine it being Starfire kissing him, if it wasn't for the tickle of a short beard or stubble. The thought about Starfire had been dangerous, and Robin had tried to forget it, concentrating on the fact that it was Slade doing this to him. It helped and his pulse seemed to return to normal. Now the man had moved to his ear, and Robin had to fight a new set of sensations. Who knew earlobes could be sensitive! It was such a stupid idea Robin almost laughed. On the other hand, you couldn't kiss you _own _earlobes to try it out, so… Then Slade moved down the side of his neck. Robin jerked slightly as the man's fingers found a nipple and started teasing it, he had completely forgotten the hands with all the other sensations. Slade kissed all the way down to his collarbone and then up again on the front of his throat. Robin tried to move his head away, suspecting that Slade was on his way to his lips again, but doing so he craned his head backwards, mistakenly letting Slade have even more access to the thin, sensitive skin. Robin then felt Slade's whole body shift, moving over him. For a second he though that the man would finally enter him, but Slade merely settled on his other side, kissing that piece of neck now. Slade's hand moved slowly down over his stomach and then across to his hip. It stopped there, gently massaging while the man's lips started their way downwards again. They stopped at the chest and Slade's tongue flicked over Robin's other nipple quickly like the wings of a butterfly. Robin squirmed, making a sound that was probably supposed to be a protest but sounded too much like appreciation.

As Slade started kissing down Robin's stomach he grabbed the bottle of oil from the bedside table.

Robin tensed as Slade got closer to his groin but was surprised as the man stopped by his navel and dipped his tongue in it. The feeling was very weird but not unpleasant, and as he realized that Robin started shaking his head.

"No, Slade, stop! You can't-"

"Shhh… you want me to enter you, don't you?" Slade asked.

Robin hesitated a moment before nodding. Yes, he wanted that. He _desperately_ needed to hurt again.

"Then be patient…" Slade cautioned him.

Robin startled as cool liquid was poured over his stomach, collecting in a small pool in the middle. Slade moved further down, tracing patterns with the oil now instead of only his fingers. He felt Robin tense again as he got close to the boy's groin, so instead he moved to the side just like his hand had done, and bit gently on Robin's hip. He was careful not to cause any real pain, much to the boy's dismay, and then he moved down even further over Robin's thigh.

"Spread your legs for me, Robin…" he heard Slade purr, and Robin obeyed.

_Please fuck me now… no more of this… please..._ he begged silently. He felt Slade's hand trailing down, while the man's lips were busy right above his knee. He spread himself wider, hoping that would make the man move and then Slade lifted one of his legs slightly. As Robin felt something pressing against his entrance he tensed despite himself, but the pressure just stayed there. Then Slade lifted his leg higher and started to nibble on the underside of his thigh. The man grazed Robin skin with his teeth and then bit down. Again, not hard, but it made Robin gasp. As Slade worked his way up again, Robin became aware of a strange feeling. Something was inside him! Slade's finger, he realized, the man must have pushed it in when he bit down on his thigh. The worst thing was that it hadn't hurt! That alarmed Robin for a second but he completely forgot all about the finger when Slade's lips moved higher up.

"Nnnngh….nooo…" he protested weakly, just as the man's tongue slipped along the side of his shaft. Robin started panic for real when he discovered that he had become hard.

"Don't!" He tried to push the man away with his hands and startled as his fingers touched hair. Somehow Slade shouldn't have hair. At least not this thick and full... he let go again, almost as he had burned himself.

Slade had purposefully kept his finger completely still inside the boy, but now he flexed it and made Robin cry out, bucking up against him. A moment later he took the boy's length fully into his mouth and while Robin was fighting this new sensation he pressed a second finger in.

Robin saw colors once more. Strangely enough they were red, black and white again… and orange… lot's of orange… he drew his knees upwards, moaning as he felt that Slade had stretched him further. Still no pain. There _should _be pain! He pressed himself down on the invading digits, but that only brought more pleasure as Slade started to move them inside him. Curling, scissoring, stretching, rubbing. There was a _spot_…

"No!" Robin shook his head wildly from side to side, but the man's mouth only worked harder as he let a third finger slip in.

Slade could make Robin come right then, but that wasn't the plan, and Slade liked to stick to the plan. That's why he now kissed and nipped his way up Robin's chest again as he carefully got in position. He steadied himself on his knees for a moment to let his free hand dip into the oil on Robin's stomach and then coated himself thoroughly with the lubricant. He didn't want Robin to realize what was going to happen until it already had.

As the moist warmth left his groin Robin almost hissed in disappointment. He couldn't help it, it just felt so good. Then teeth bit down on a nipple and those fingers twitched making him buck on them, wanting to ride them, press them deeper inside him.

"More!" Robin wasn't sure it was him who had gasped that. He didn't _want_ it to be him, but god… he _did _want more… Then lips came crashing down on his, much more demanding this time, more forceful, and as those fingers started to move in and out of him he gave in and opened his mouth in a whimper. As Slade's tongue invaded him Robin instantly regretted surrendering and tried to fight it off with his own. Suddenly his tongue was sucked into Slade's mouth and, as that happened, Robin didn't feel Slade's fingers leave him to be instantly replaced with the man's cock. He felt it when Slade thrust forward, though. Now that delicate spot inside him wasn't brushed, it was slammed into. This position helped Slade reach it with every stroke. Robin cried out into Slade's mouth and his hands that had been slumped uselessly by his side for most of the time came up and grabbed the man's shoulders. Pushing him away or drawing him closer, Robin wasn't sure, He didn't care. His legs had wrapped themselves around Slade's hips, urging the man to go faster. Harder. Deeper. But still no pain. He wasn't sure why he had wanted it any more. Slade's mouth left his and the man moved back, starting to thrust into the boy at a higher pace. Robin felt the man's hand around his own erection stroking it in time with the thrusts.

"…no… no…. no…" he gasped again, feeling how close he was.

"Open your eyes, Robin."

_No! _He had no choice but to obey, but he threw his arm across his face. He didn't want to see…

"Lower your arm…" the man purred and Robin had to do it. Slade had slipped his cowl back on, but it wasn't the man's face Robin wanted to avoid looking at. It was their bodies, his own legs wrapped around the man, his hips bucking in time with the man's trusts, begging for more. Then Slade started to stroke him harder and faster. Robin felt himself tighten, he knew he was beyond the point of no return, and suddenly the colors were back, exploding behind his eyelids as he arched into the man above him. Robin screamed harshly as the wave of pleasure hit him, and as he felt Slade fill him moments afterwards a new wave struck. He had come before, of course, masturbating, but this was nothing like those quick releases. Wave after wave hit him, drowning everything even more completely when the pain had… _mostly orange…_ a scattered thought said. _Mostly orange and black._

* * *

A few minutes later Slade felt the boy, who was still pressed closely against his side, shake again, but for a very different reason. He had held out as long as he could, but what Slade just had made him do, made him _feel_, was too much. Robin's body shuddered from sobs.

He had managed to turn half away from the man when the tears overtook him and now he couldn't stop the flood. Having to sign the contract. Discovering that it had turned his friends into mindless slaves. The shock at seeing them kill for the first time. He mourned the fallen Justice League members and all the unknown people whose deaths he was responsible for. He didn't cry over the rape, he still felt like he deserved it, but this time Slade had tricked him. Denied him the pain, the only real constant left in his life now. He had already lost everything, and now Slade had taken _that_ away too. The man was still near him, and as Robin tried to edge away he found himself held in place.

"Now, now… wasn't that nice?" Slade purred in his ear, making Robin sob harder. "I know what you _wanted_, Robin, but as you told me: we can't always have what we want… From now on, if you want pain… you have to _earn _it."

Robin had trouble breathing from the sobs that racked his body, but he had heard what Slade said, and eventually managed to stutter;

"H-how?"

Slade chuckled and Robin could feel an imaginary leash tighten around his throat.

"It's very simple. A trade. Pleasure for pain."

Robin tensed and turned around half way to look up into Slade's face, trying to figure out if he was serious. They were too close, too intimate for Robin's liking, but there didn't seem to be much he could do about that at the moment.

"You-you mean if I let you use me, you'll-?"

Slade snorted in disgust.

"I can take you any time I wish, pet. No. If you agree to _actively_ pleasure me any _time_ and any _place_ I demand it and in _any way_ I tell you, without making me _order _you too _and _if you make me believe you _like_ it… then I will consider giving you what you want."

Robin didn't believe his ears.

"… Act as if I _like_ it!?"

"You did a very good job just now..:"

Robin frowned; his sobs had slowly been replaced by anger.

"Why?! You _know_ I hate you! I hate you even_ looking_ at me! And I know you don't give a damn about _me_, so _why_?!"

"It amuses me." Slade said simply, keeping the real reason to himself.

"Forget it! I know you will still use me, but I don't _care_! Do your worst, Slade…" Robin growled, and Slade was surprised at the amount of ferocity the small naked boy under him managed to muster.

"I won't do my _worst_, Robin… I'll do my _best_… I will make you come _every single time,_ make you beg for _more_… I'll make you look_ forward_ to it, _crave _it…" he could see the boy pale; Robin knew by now that Slade was more than capable to do that. The man continued "Whereas if you _agree_ to the trade, it will all be about _my_ pleasure. You might enjoy it on occasion, but that won't be the _goal_. Do you understand?"

Robin swore in the man's face and turned his head away. He _had _understood. The thought of acting like he _wanted _Slade made him sick, but to _really_ long for the man's touch was worse… And Robin had no doubt that Slade could make him do that, eventually. If he did _that_, it meant loosing the last piece of himself to the man.

"What do you say, boy? Pleasure or pain?"

"On one condition." Robin snarled.

"I wasn't aware you were in a position to demand anything, but just to humor you… what did you want?" the man grinned to himself, knowing that he had already won.

"You will not as much as _touch_ any of the others, not like _that_, not even to punish me." Robin's voice was full of determination, and Slade smirked.

"To tell you the truth, boy, I never _desired_ to. So you have a deal."

Robin wasn't really surprised. Starfire was a weakness of his and the man had played that card. He had suspected that, but at least now he had made sure. At least _that _felt like a small victory. His friends were safe from_ that_. He nodded once, not being able to voice his consent as it made his stomach turn.

"Good pet." the man drawled "But I need _proof_ that you will be able to perform satisfyingly."

"What _kind _of proof?" Robin hissed.

"A kiss. If you can make it believable I will start your real training… otherwise… all deals are off…"

Robin nodded, his eyes giving the man such a deadly glare that Slade was glad the boy didn't have Starfire's powers.

"Roll up my mask, just to my nose. Good. Now… prove yourself…" the man purred.

Robin was busy studying the broad chin and the short white beard. He was surprised by the color, it didn't match the way Slade sounded or acted. Suddenly he realized that the man was grinning at him, and for the first time he was able to actually _see_ it. The smirk was just as annoying as he had suspected.

"Are you just going to stare at my mouth or are you intending to do some actual _work_?"

_At least he has nice teeth_, Robin thought, shuddering at the image of being forced to kiss a mouth full of discolored brown stumps. He moved in, lightly grazing Slade's lips with his own, before letting his tongue dart out asking permission to enter. Slade then took over, and now all gentleness was gone. Robin knew he had to do _more_ to act the part so he let his hands snake around the man's neck, pressing him down closer. He even managed to moan into the kiss but maybe it that was just a plea for air. Robin didn't battle Slade for dominance, he was more than a little aware that Slade wanted him submissive, and besides he didn't really _know_ how to kiss. He thought fast, though, and tried to copy Slade moves, only making them gentler.

As the kiss ended, Robin was out of breath and his heart was pounding far too fast. He realized then, that _pretending _could be dangerous _too_, and told himself that he would have to get better at separate these two parts of him. He would be playing a _role_, and _that_ Robin had nothing to do with _him_.

"Good enough for now. You will get better." Slade promised and then got up from the bed. "Come now, I have work to do and we need to shower."

* * *

Robin tried not to feel self-conscious as he followed the man into the bathroom. After all, Slade had touched him pretty much all over already, but that didn't really make much of a difference. He was even more mortified when he found out that he was supposed to lather the man up.

"You better get to know my body, Robin, you will work very close with it from now on after all…" the man chuckled, making Robin growl as he did what he was told.

"Close your eyes." Slade commanded and Robin found himself going about his task blindly. Well. That was nothing he felt sorry for. Slade had removed his mask completely and washed his own hair while Robin worked his hands over his torso.

"I expect you to clean my _whole _body. Don't be shy, boy." he heard Slade chuckle, and grinding his teeth Robin's hands traveled to the place his mind only could think of as _'there'_. He covered his hands in lots of soap, feeling somehow that that would help, before letting them slide over the man's shaft and balls. He tried to do it quickly but thoroughly so Slade wouldn't have reason to complain. The man didn't sound like he was about too either.

"You might not want to get me hard, Robin; you _will_ have to deal with the consequences…" the man warned, and Robin took that as a sign that he could, and damn well _should_, move on, so he did so, quickly. He had to feel grateful to the man though, for making him close his eyes… he hoped he wouldn't get over wearing a mask any time soon. As he finished Slade turned on the shower again, a little too hot for Robin's taste, and rinsed his hair and body. Afterwards he stepped out of the shower but stopped Robin from following.

"Clean up and come out to the bedroom when you are finished. Hurry." He closed the door to the shower cubicle and added; "You may open your eyes."

Robin did and strained too see something through the frosted glass. He couldn't make out much, but he noted that Slade's hair was white too. _Maybe it has something to do with his healing powers… maybe he's hundreds of years old! _Robin thought to himself as he quickly scrubbed himself clean. He grabbed a towel and rubbed his head furiously, trying to dry his hair as fast as possible, then he dried the rest of his body and wrapped the damp towel around his hips before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

"Good, you hurried. Here, I want you to wear these." Slade said and Robin looked at what he was holding up. It was a pair of pants. Unfortunately, they seemed to consist mostly of zippers. There was long zippers running dome both the inner and outer seams of the legs and… Robin groaned and looked up on Slade. The man couldn't be _serious_? But he was. There was a zipper at the front, like could be expected, but it didn't _stop_ there. It ran _all the way back_. And Robin noted it could be opened from that end too.

"I would like to know who your tailor is so I can kill him." Robin growled as he took the pants and looked around.

"If you are looking for underwear, Robin, there is none." Slade told him, filing away Robin's murderous plans for later.

"What?!" Robin sounded outraged. "These are _zippers_, Slade! Have you any _idea_-"

"You will find that they are securely isolated…" Slade laughed. "Now get dressed. There's a top for you too. We need to check on Cyborg."

_Cy!_ Robin had actually forgotten him during the last hour and at once he felt both guilty and worried. He dragged the clothes on in a flash, finding that Slade had been right. Flaps of fabric made sure that none of the zippers touched his skin or something that could… get stuck… The top was actually a long-sleeved one, although it had been conveniently slashed through by some crazy designer so it now looked like BB's tiger form had played with it. Robin had no idea where Slade got his taste from, but he guessed it could be worse. Could have been a pink tutu. Could have been a bunny-suit. Could have been nothing at all. Robin suddenly liked the pants a bit better.

_To be continued…_

**  
A/N:** "Can't you make him enjoy it?" you asked… and because of YOU Robin is now in a worse situation than ever… It's _all your fault_ you know… -grin- Well **slade/robin fan **who mentioned the "enjoy it"-suggestion in a review in CHAPTER TWO ('**2**' people! That's foresight for you!) had an idea of what it would mean to the boy... but wanted me to write it anyway… -grin- I'm not sure, but I think that first scene was the longest slash-scene I have ever written…

**The Darkest Half **wrote to me about pain, and so far I have gleefully stolen a snippet of that: "…pain, the only real constant left in his life now"… mmmm… liked that… ;o) So thanks D/2! I'll steal more… ;o)

As for your ASSIGNMENT (homework time!): Do one of the two: mention something that really hurts… Doesn't have to be something complicated or exotic, it can be anything from stubbing your toe or get hit in on the nose… OR suggest something connected to Slade's new deal, it can involve the training or what/where/when he might want Robin to do something… I'll gladly just steal it! ;o)  
Of course you don't HAVE to do either…. just reviews makes me happy!

As usual, suggestions about what might happen down the line are greatly appreciated!


	10. The Birth of Richard

**A/N: **Since the last A/N was so damn long… here's the chapter…. ;o)

**  
The Peace Contract**

_**Chapter ten: The Birth of Richard**_

Slade headed to the sickbay and Robin practically stepped on his heels in his hurry to see Cy. Trying to run ahead would probably not be allowed, so the boy tried to be patient with Slade's even, unhurried, strides. Just as they were about to walk in, the door opened and Professor Chang stepped out. He was wearing operation scrubs and Robin could see small smudges of what looked like both oil and blood on them.

"Is Cy all right?!" the boy asked, suddenly feeling very afraid for his friend.

"Oh quite. Although bio-cybernetics operations are always –heh- _demanding_ I am sure he will make a full recovery." the professor lisped. Robin hated the way he seemed to giggle as he talked. The vile man then discovered what Robin was wearing and grinned a half toothless smile. He had more than one reason to detest this overconfident boy who had stopped his wondrous plan to destroy the city.

"Can I see him?" Robin was too worried to care what anyone, especially a half-dead-looking creepy scientist in a weird jumpsuit and a tube up his nose, thought about anything.

"No. He is -heh- _resting_ at the moment, so run along little hero."

"I understand that you have quite the skill, professor." Slade said, placing a hand around Robin's neck "and I appreciate true genius. Would you care to take up a permanent position on my staff?"

_Oh, great… _Robin thought. Slade obviously knew how to butter this 'genius' up and Robin really didn't look forward to seeing this man around.

"-heh-heh- I would be delighted…" the man snickered. Robin briefly wondered what would happen if that tube was to be pulled out.

"Splendid. I will have several assignments for you, but mostly you will be working with Raven. She needs to perfect her skills both as a healer and as a weapon. You will of course have test subjects to work on."

"Really… will Robin here be one?" the professor seemed to be about to rub his hands together.

"No… the boy is mine and the rest of the Titans are also too valuable. You can have a selection of prisoners, though."

"… I'll… -he-he- make do, I'm sure."

Robin felt a wave of nausea hit him at the thought.

_Those poor people… all my fault…_ he swayed slightly on his feet and Slade noticed.

"Attend to Cyborg for now and report to me later. I have to take care of my pet…"

"You do that, sir…" Chang giggled, and the red lights in his headgear flared with malice at the boy. Robin glared back, but his heart wasn't in it and Slade had no trouble ushering him back to the throne room.

"Your hair is a mess." the man commented out of the blue as they walked up to the throne. Robin looked up at him with a disbelieving expression. He was worrying about helpless torture victims and Slade chose that moment to comment on his _hair_? Did the man have no connection to reality at _all_?

Slade noticed the look and chuckled before he turned to the rest of the Titans who had gathered below the dais.

"Good, you are still awake. Raven, I want you to make Robin something to eat, something healthy. Starfire, why don't you go get a comb and tend to his hair… Beast Boy, you are excused."

Slade had sat down, but Robin was still standing.

"I'm not hungry." he told the man, and got a glare back.

"You will eat. And sit down. You should have at least learned your place by now."

Robin took a seat on the sheep pelts grudgingly.

"How many prisoners are there? Who are they? Where are they being kept?" after that glare it might not be the best time to ask the man, but Robin wanted to know.

"So it was _that_ that bothered you…" Slade muttered. "The prisoners are just some random unlucky people who either tried to fight or escape the city…" he answered generously.

"Unlucky?" Robin asked back.

Slade looked at him for a moment.

"The lucky ones are dead."

"So… so there aren't just soldiers?" the boy now asked, afraid for the answer.

"No. I guess there are civilians… families…"

"There are _children_ too?!" Robin exclaimed, sitting up on his knees by the chair and staring at Slade.

"Probably. If they are still alive."

"Let them go!" Robin demanded harshly.

"Aren't you starting to sound like Moses…? 'Let my people go…'?. The answer is no. You might trade for it, though."

"Trade? How?" Robin sounded eager. There was nothing he wouldn't trade, except perhaps other lives.

"You haven't forgotten out little deal? I said 'Pleasure for Pain' and that stands… but I also said that if you delivered I would consider giving you what you want… if it's pain, so be it, but you can wish for other things… as long as you don't expect too much."

"Okay, then the next time is for the prisoners!" Robin said quickly.

Slade laughed.

"Little one, you are not good enough for the release of even _one_ prisoner yet… but I'm sure you _will_ be if you pay attention. But don't expect me to free them all. Raven needs work material."

"She can work on me! Please let her! I will even be able to tell her what works the best… she'll learn a lot more that way!" Robin pleaded.

"Very generous of you, pet, but you will be in training for at least a week or two, and you will have no time to be a guinea pig. To take a prisoners place in the future might be allowed as a reward from time to time, though… unless Raven and the Professor are going to try something _maiming_. We can't let you risk yourself, you know." the man said and ruffled Robin's hair. "Where is that girl with the comb?" he then muttered.

Robin's eyes shone. He could save people! Could he even…?

"The Titans, are-?" he started but was cut off by Slade's chuckle.

"You will _never_ be _that _good. I don't believe that's humanly possible." the man grinned behind his mask. "No, the Titan's are of course off limits, Robin. Don't be silly. I told you not to expect too much…"

But Slade could see the light in the boy's eyes and knew he had him. The need for pain might diminish but the urge to save people, to put others ahead of himself, would never leave the boy completely, Slade thought.

* * *

As Starfire showed up moments later, Slade snarled at her.

"What took you so long? Why aren't you flying?"

Robin immediately noticed the look on Starfire's face and the way she moved. He bravely put a hesitant hand on Slade's arm.

"Slade, please. Her powers are depending on her state of mind… she is depressed. If you punish her it will only get worse."

"Really? Well. You better do anything you can to cheer her up, boy, or she will be useless to me."

Robin swallowed and nodded, before turning to the slowly approaching Starfire. He smiled at her and tried to make it look sincere.

"Hey, Star. How are you feeling?"

To his alarm the girl threw her arms around him again, but this time started to sob.

Robin let his own arms close around the crying girl and really wanted to cry himself.

"Star… " he mumbled in her ear. "Husssshhh… what's wrong?" he girl answered in a mumbled mess of Tamaranian and English and Robin could only make out "failed", and "don't like me". He had a pretty good feeling what this would be about, and he also knew that he would not like to have this conversation at Slade's feet.

"Star… is this about Slade?" he asked her softly, and the increasing sobs confirmed it.

"Star… Slade likes you very much… he knows what a great fighter you are…"

"He does not! And I failed… and he… he… he doesn't want me!"

_Yeah, thanks god for that… _Robin thought to himself.

"You all did well in the fight." Robin said, trying to keep the grief and anger out of his voice. "Slade said so."

Starfire looked up briefly, she had buried her face in his chest and for a moment Robin almost felt like she was pouring all her own pain into _his _heart. It didn't matter, though. He would let her.

"Yh-es but…but… then he cared only for you… and- and- he took you with him again… and…" her voice trailed off.

"Star, I'm sorry…" Robin told her, searching for the right words. The lie he was going to make up had to be believable enough for the young woman. Her very life depended on her being happy again. "You see, when he was going to take you to his room…" Robin looked up at Slade briefly. Yes, the man was listening, and seemed amused to boot. Robin cringed inwardly at the thought at how much more amused he would be in mere seconds. "I… _had_ to stop him, because… I was _jealous_, Star…"

"You- you were?" the redhead looked surprised.

There was a sound like a choked snort of laughter from above and Robin had to hold back from pounding his fist into the throne.

"Yes. You see, I though I was his favorite, and then he went with you I thought he didn't like me any more… but he did, and on earth we only have one favorite like that at a time. He really _wanted _to reward you, but according to earth customs he just _can't_… he's sorry about that, I know he is."

"But… he was surely angry with me right now…?" the young woman was not to be persuaded easily. Not this time.

"Don't you remember how snappish I can be when I'm worried, Star? Slade is the same way! You took so long he worried about you… he didn't know that you were sad, and when he found out he asked me to try to make you feel better. Wasn't that nice of him?"

The girl nodded, now, a bit more light back in her eyes.

"Please, why _are _you his favorite?" Star asked, and glanced up at Slade. "You act badly and you do not fight for him like we do…?"

Robin was a bit stunned at the question.

"I… I don't know." he admitted.

"It's because he needs training, and the rest of you are already perfect." Slade purred from above and played with Robin's hair again. "I wanted you to comb his hair, Starfire, because I know that you take care of my pet the best…" the man continued, and now Star's mode really improved.

"I do! I will care for him most magnificently!"

"I know you will." Slade nodded and the girl almost squealed with delight.

Robin when had to endure getting his hair combed at length. Star was careful enough, but she was also talking. She had apparently thought about what Robin had told her and come to her own conclusions.

"I am most happy you love him, Robin! I did not know the earth customs of love applied to boy-couples. Are you going to get the knot tied? Would you please explain to me the procedure in which you mate? What is it like? I am sure it is wonderful, is it not?"

Robin's face grew redder by each question, and Slade seemed to have trouble holding back those chuckles. Robin was surprised he even tried. Fortunately Star didn't seem to realize that he wasn't answering her questions as her mind constantly came up with new ones. Robin was relived when Raven came up and presented him with a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of milk. The girl was then dismissed by Slade.

He still wasn't hungry, though.

"You will finish it, or I will just order you to." Slade told him calmly as he noticed that Robin was poking at the food.

"I can feed him!" Starfire exclaimed and deftly took the spoon from Robin's grasp. Robin snatched it back

"Thank you, Star" he said, "But I want to do it myself. Maybe you can ask Slade if you can go to bed now too… It's very late."

"You can go, Starfire. I will need you rested to take care of him tomorrow…" Slade told the girl, who nodded and gave Robin a fierce hug.

"He truly loves you and so I will make sure you are happy! Then he will certainly love me also!" she whispered, rather loudly, in his ear. "Oh, will you please give him a kiss from me?"

Robin choked on his mouthful of oatmeal but had to nod to please Star. The girl seemed to hum to herself as she floated away, and turned to wave back at them before she headed out of the room.

Robin concentrated hard on the food after that and tried not to listen to Slade's chuckles.

The bowl was empty way too soon, though, and now Slade's fingers played in his hair again.

_After all that work of Starfire's…_ Robin thought dryly to himself.

He yawned. It had to be passed midnight, and now, with a full stomach, he could feel his eyes closing by their own accord.

"Sleepy, pet? Well, you have had a big day, haven't you?" Slade purred. "Come. You can sleep in my lap."

Robin knew better than to argue, and got up to settle in Slade's arms. The man arranged him to his pleasure, and Robin just let it happen. Soon he was again resting his head against the man's chest. Slade hadn't bothered to put on the breastplate and the warmth from his body made Robin uncomfortable at first. With the armor between them he felt safer.

"Where is that kiss from Starfire you promised?" Slade wanted to know.

_Damn, he heard that!_

Robin tilted his head upward and as Slade had already pulled his cowl up slightly he met the man's lips. The man let Robin take the initiative now, probably wanting to test if he had learned anything, and the boy felt an urge to prove himself. The sooner Slade deemed him good enough, the sooner people could be free.

His concentration was chattered by the call signal, but Slade didn't allow him to break away.

"Any_where_, any _time_…" the man reminded him, before resuming the kiss. Slade then activated the screen and Robin closed his eyes tightly, praying to some weird higher power that might take an interest in this, that it wasn't the JL. A cough from the caller made Slade finally break the kiss and pull the mask down again. Robin refused to look up until he heard Slade identify the person.

"Mr. Luthor? Calling so soon?"

Robin sent a short thank you to that higher power and turned his head to look at the man on the screen.

Luthor's eyes met his for a moment, and Robin couldn't quite read the look. It wasn't amusement or glee, but then again their paths had never crossed more than indirectly through the Justice League.

"Yes. I wanted to congratulate you on today's victory. You have gained quite the following from it. I hope I didn't call at an inappropriate time?"

"Not at all. It is late, though, and I was starting to look forward to taking my pet to bed…" Slade said meaningfully and let his hand run over Robin's chest and abdomen.

Luthor gave Robin another look and nodded at him.

"Robin. I am sorry about how our last meeting ended… I have heard what… happened. I understand your wish better now."

He didn't say it, but Robin could almost hear the man regret that he hadn't done what the boy had begged for.

"What wish?" Slade wanted to know.

"Your 'pet' asked me to kill him." Luthor told him simply.

"It's… it's all right, sir… but… I told Batman some things…" Robin broke in.

"He knows you didn't mean it, whatever it was. I'll tell him from you if you want."

Robin nodded quickly.

"So, Lex… demoted to messenger-boy, are you? I take it this means you won't be joining me?"

Lex Luthor's cold eyes focused on the man.

"I can appreciate you efforts and the result. I applaud your strategy. I know all about breaking a man's spirit… but there are limits, Slade. No. I won't join you."

"Don't tell me you will side with your pal Superman in this?" Slade merely sounded amused, like the man's decline didn't mean anything to him. Maybe it didn't.

Lex snorted in amusement himself.

"I will be on the same side as ever. Mine." he retorted and ended the call.

* * *

Slade hummed to himself slightly and then started tapping at the control panel with a free hand, bringing maps, plans and reports up on the screen. The private detective in Robin tried to focus on the work to find some clues to Slade's next move, but now the warmth from the man's worked against him. He felt himself drifting off to sleep and, giving up, he turned towards the man and closed his eyes.

Slade noticed Robin's breathing deepen as sleep claimed the boy and he smiled to himself. Making him sleep in his arms was another way of forcing the boy to accept him, even feel a small sense of security around him. He had actually planned to head to the bedroom, but Robin needed sleep and he needed to work. This was satisfactory.

So, Luthor had declined. Well. It didn't matter much… it was the man's brains more than his power that might come in handy. And he wouldn't consider the door closed. Lex was a businessman, and with enough pressure… as the man said, the only side he was on was his own… He had considered not flaunting Robin's position when he saw who was calling, but the man had, as Slade suspected, already known. No, Slade would not hide Robin away. He was pleased with the situation, proud of it. If Lex could have Superman on a leash he would probably jump at the chance. Hmmm… maybe that offer would make the man reconsider? Ah, well, he was too busy to play matchmaker, he had a concubine of his own to train after all.

It occurred to Slade that he still hadn't specified the rules of their little deal to Robin. Maybe he wouldn't have too, not after his suggestion that the boy might be able to save some prisoners. He smiled to himself. The still so innocent boy had no idea what he would have to do for _that_ to happen. Slade wouldn't give him anything easily, after all.

He gave himself credit for the idea, though. The destructiveness he had seen in Robin had to be kept to a limit so it wouldn't get out of control. It would probably get worse too, even if everything seemed calm at the moment.

Slade worked for another hour before getting up. Robin mumbled something in his arms, but didn't wake as the man carried him to bed. The boy didn't even wake as Slade took of the pants, but that might have more to do with the garments construction than anything else. He exchanged them for the pajama pants after considering letting the boy sleep in the nude. He dismissed that idea, though. If Robin were to wake up naked in the man's bed without remembering how he got there any microscopic sense of security that might be lingering in the boy's subconsciousness would be shattered. Not that Slade really believed there was any. Not yet. But he would build it up slowly. The boy hated him at the moment, and feared him. That was all acceptable, but the trust Slade wanted the boy to feel had already begun to be established. The boy knew by now that Slade was true to his word and didn't make empty threats. That was a sort of trust that would, in the end lead to the security of him knowing that the man would not hurt him unless he stepped out of line or asked for it. And with trust and security… Slade smirked… the sky was the limit.

* * *

Robin woke up slowly, and for almost a whole second he felt warm and cozy. Then he noticed where he was. He laid still and listened closely. He thought he could hear deep, even breaths and there was a warm body behind him. Not quite touching, but he could sense the heat radiating off it. Was Slade sleeping? Robin knew that if he had a weapon he would risk it and attack. Deal or no deal, he didn't want to stay in the bed any longer. Although Slade had someone, probably a robot, change the sheets Robin still felt like he could smell blood and sex. Maybe it wasn't the bed. Maybe it was the whole room.

Robin took a chance and slipped off the bed as quietly as he could. He headed for the bathroom. If Slade was awake he surely wouldn't stop him from going in there. Nothing happened and Robin gratefully closed the door behind him. He actually needed to go anyway, and afterwards he spent some time looking through the bathroom quickly. Slade had to shave. Shaving meant razors, which meant razorblades… which meant… hope. But the bathroom was clear of anything that could be remotely harmful to him or be used as a weapon… at least as far as he could see. There was always the mirror, but breaking that with Slade outside… not so smart. He had noted that Slade must have changed him out of the stupid zipper-pants… He wondered why the man had bothered with the pajama pants but felt a bit grateful he had.

He sighed and left the bathroom. Slade hadn't moved. The man's breaths were still even. Robin looked at the bed. He did not want to return there. He knew that he would have to, he knew what the training Slade mentioned would mean, but not tonight. He eyed the door to the corridor. No. Too risky. Instead he opened the door to his 'own' room and snuck inside. Robin curled up on the bed. Finally alone. He pulled the blankets over himself and curled up tighter.

He drew a few deep breaths. Everything that had happened the previous day… it was too much… Slade's victory over the military, the rapes, Batman, the punishment, the JL battle and the deaths… and then Slade had taken control of his body in a new way… and after that… the deal…

Yeah, 'big day' indeed… Robin thought grimly, feeling tears spill down his cheeks. Slade had already made sure that the dam had burst, and he didn't have the same strength to hide his emotions now. He started sobbing softly, but then the door flew open and Robin yelped in surprise. Slade stalked up to him, and Robin could tell the man wasn't happy, even before his arm was grabbed roughly.

"And what, _pet,_ are you doing in here?"

Robin gasped from the pain in his arm and the anger he glimpsed in the man's eye.

"I- I-"

"Don't bother." the man dragged him up like he was a weightless dummy and stalked into the main bedroom with the boy in tow. "When I put you in my bed, I expect you to _stay there_." he growled, throwing Robin down on the mattress with the last two words.

Robin stayed still on his side, grabbing his bruised arm.

"I… I just wanted some time alone…" he stammered. "I wasn't trying to run, I swear! If I'd known it would make you angry I would never…" Robin remembered that Slade had told him that it was his friends that would pay for his disobedience from now on, so it was them he pleaded for. If he had been the one who were going to get punished… well… he would had probably just spat at the man.

Slade stood in front of the bed, glaring down on him.

"You should have known better." the man said. His voice was completely calm again, but Robin heard the chill in it. "You should have come right back."

_So he HAD known… _why wasn't that a surprise? But why had he waited for several minutes before coming to fetch him back?

"Yes." Robin agreed and crawled to a sitting position "I should. I should at least have asked. I just… I…" new tears joined the old ones on his cheeks. "… please...? Just… too much…" he lowered his head. "I… I want to go home…" the child in him begged.

Slade grinned under his mask. The regression again. Well. He knew how to deal with that…

"You have been a bad boy, Richard." Slade told him, deliberately using the boy's childhood name.

"'m sorry…"

"You know that you belong to me."

"…'es…' the boy nodded, looking down on his hands.

"And you know that I should punish you for this, don't you?" the man pressed on.

The boy only nodded this time, sobbing slightly.

"Do you want me to forgive you, Richard?" Slade asked.

Robin looked up, quickly.

"Y-yes…?"

Then Slade did something so completely unlike him that Robin's mind would have boggled if it wasn't currently busy with being five years old. The man sat down on the bed and reached out to the boy with his arms. Robin, in his right mind, would have drawn back or at least sat still, but the child recognized that gesture and dived into it. Hugging the man fiercely Robin sobbed even harder.  
"'m sorry, soo-oo so-horry, do-don't be an-angry!" he choked.

Slade's arms closed around him tightly and a hand stroked his head.

"Shhh… Richard…. see? I'm not angry anymore… as long as you keep _close_ to me, I won't be angry… understand?"

"…y-ye-hes…" the boy sobbed slightly less now, but had still trouble speaking.

"You don't want me to be angry with you, do you?" Slade asked deceivingly softly.

"N-no. I-I'm scared wh-when you are an-angry…" Robin told him and curled closer to the man.

"I know. You should be. But I don't want to be angry with you. I want you to be a good boy so I can be proud of you. Will you be a good boy for me, Richard?"

"…yes…" Robin, or rather, _Richard_, whispered and nodded against Slade's chest.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the boy was sound asleep again. Slade had stretched out on his back and even in sleep Robin clung to him. Slade thought it was rather cute. Mostly it was convenient, though. Dealing with a frightened child was so much easier than dealing with a rebellious teenager. He would have almost preferred to keep him in that state if it wasn't for one thing. He couldn't possible fuck a child. Oh, he knew he was a hypocrite. Robin was still a child in many people's eyes, but Slade didn't see him as one. The boy was fifteen and he was sexually mature and therefore his for the taking. He knew that 'Richard' technically also was fifteen, but he acted too much like a small boy for Slade to be able to touch him like that. If Robin had known that, he would probably have preferred to be Richard from now on.

_To be continued…_

**  
A/N: **Professor Chang? Lex Luthor? Starfire as the ultimate yaoi-fangirl? Robin/Richard? Any thoughts/comments/questions? I know it wasn't the most eventful of chapters, but again… some things need to happen for later, or this will just turn out to be a 'plot? what plot?'-slash-story and I had planned to do a BIT more with it than that… just a LITTLE bit… ;o)

**OMG** it was **SO** much fun (and slightly disturbing) to read your thoughts/comments about pain! (Goats, **GraysonGirl**? Really? Still not over that one… -grin-). And all of your suggestions were also great! I will definitely use some of them later on in the story (not the goat-thing though… Yeah, BB could turn into one but… yeah… no… I'm just… Oh, go read the damn review people! It's actually a real torture method!). –grin-


	11. Hope and Lessons

**A/N:** Can't thank you enough for all the reviews, feedback, questions… everything! I'm such a lucky writer to have readers like you… This chapter involves one or two key-scenes, although it's still rather slow… where's the action!? ;o) Well… at least there will be some slash… ;o)

**  
The Peace Contract**

_**  
Chapter eleven: Hope and Lessons**_

Robin woke rather late in the morning. Slade was gone and he sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. His cheeks had that slightly sticky feel from dried up tears. Had he been crying? When? Oh... he had gone to the bathroom and… Robin slowly replayed the events of the previous night, but soon after Slade had thrown him on the bed the memories became fuzzy. It was like everything after that had happened to another person. The bathroom door opened, Slade had apparently never left, and Robin looked up at him, confused.

"What- what happened last night?" Robin asked. "I- I can't remember…"

"Nothing happened. You stepped out of line, but I forgave you."

Robin gave the man a skeptical look, and Slade chuckled.

"You don't believe me? Do I lie to you? I did not rape you or drug you. I didn't even _beat _you. The reason you don't remember is because of the stress. Just let it go for now and you might very well remember later."

Robin nodded, despite himself, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He didn't stand, though; he wasn't sure what Slade expected from him at the moment.

"You might as well get dressed. As much as I would _love_ to start the intimate part of your training right away, I still have work to do. You will stay close to me, though, and pay attention.

_Stay close… something about staying close…_ Robin thought he remembered something from last night, but then mentally shook his head. Later. He had to get dressed.

The awful pants were back and the backless choker-top completed the picture.

_Hurray. I think I actually WOULD kill that tailor… _Robin decided as he dressed. He could forget about any privacy while doing so, but at least Slade had all but promised him to leave him alone for now. He was allowed to use the bathroom and brushed his teeth quickly before running a comb through his hair.

* * *

A minute later he was on his way to the main room with Slade next to him. The man seemed to really regret having to work since his hand was rather far down Robin's back at the moment. As they entered the room they were met by a vibrant Starfire and Robin was glad her happy mood had stayed.

"A glorious morning to you both, Master Slade and Robin!" she chirped "I have told the others of the wondrous news of your love!"

_Oh, great…_

"Um… Star… that was kind of a secret…" Robin tried, blushing at Slade's chuckles.

"Oh. I am most sorry!" Starfire sounded mortified and had put a hand to her mouth. Already the happiness seemed to drain out of her.

"No, Star, it's okay!" Robin immediately told her. "I was just kidding, I'm glad they know!" This seemed to brighten the aliens' day again.

"Hey, dude… heard the happy news…" BB came towards them, grinning. There was a tone in his voice, though, that put Robin on guard…

"Yeah man, congrats…" another voice was heard, slightly more heartfelt.

"Cy!" Robin left Slade's side and ran up to the older boy. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I'm just fine. All system's go." the Titan waved him off. "I'm more interested in this little love-thing Star told us about…" he grinned. "How about giving Slade a kiss, Rob?"

There it was. The hint of daggers in his voice too. Was it possible they were both jealous? Or was it something else?

"I... I don't think…" Robin started.

"I think it's an _excellent_ idea." Slade told him. The man grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"You don't have any _problems_ with kissing me in front of your friends, do you?" Slade whispered. "This deal depends mostly on your acting skills, my pet…"

Robin glared up at him, before lifting the man's mask.

"No. Problems. At. All." he hissed.

As their lips met, there was a hoot and a "You go, Rob!" from Cy, followed by snickering.

_Yeah… Rob…. ROB can do this… _Robin thought distantly to himself, and snaked his arms around Slade's neck. Slade's hands where down on his backside now, lifting him up and Robin wound his legs around Slade's waist. No. _Rob_ wound his legs around Slade's waist. He then pressed closer to the man and moaned appriciatevly as Slade nipped as his lower lip.

"Hey, dudes… get a room…" BB snarled, sounding disgusted, and stomped off.

Slade chuckled and ended the kiss.

"Very good, Robin. I have great hopes for you. That deserves a reward even if you _are_ still in training. What would you want?"

Robin blinked a few times, coming back to himself.

"I… I don't know." he muttered. The worst part was that he had no idea what just had happened. Oh, he _remembered_ and he had intentionally pushed his 'real' self to the side to be able to do what Slade had requested, but he hadn't counted on it being so_ real_ and… _overwhelming_.

"Well, think about it over breakfast." Slade suggested.

"I'm not hun-" Robin automatically started.

"Robin." Slade interrupted warningly. "You know I can-"

"_Yes,_ alright!? I know…!" Robin all but snarled and followed the man over to the kitchen area.

"Raven, make him breakfast." Slade ordered the girl shortly. She had been busy making tea, but now started going through the cabinets in the hunt for food.

"I can make my own breakfast." Robin objected, feeling uncomfortable.

"My pet does not cook." Slade told him decisively and Robin almost squirmed. Now there were _definitely looks _from his team.

"Then why _her_?" Robin asked since Raven had been the one who made him the oatmeal last night.

"Well, judging by the pizza, if you want a rather normal but nutritious meal, Raven is your girl… " Slade told the boy and received a small smile from the girl. "What, did you think I was a chauvinist and only would let her cook because she is a woman?" he chuckled and patted Robin's head

* * *

Robin got a wholegrain sandwich with ham and tomato, a big glass of milk and an orange to boot. As he ate under the watchful eyes of Raven and Slade he grew angrier by the second. He _hated_ this! He hated how Slade controlled _everything_! Not only could the man rape him at his pleasure, he could also take advantage of him in front of his friends… and now he ordered him to _eat_! And Robin couldn't do a thing about it. There were prisoners somewhere who needed help and if he could just save _someone_ until he got a chance to kill himself… Because it was clear to him that he had to now, and the sooner the better. Until then he would just have to let Slade control him. Bile rose in his throat again and something in him snapped. _No! _The man would bloody well _not_ control everything! He drained the rest of his milk and stood up.

"Thank you for the food, Raven." he told the girl evenly, trying to put a bit of warmth in the words for her benefit. Then he turned to Slade.

"I need to use the bathroom." he told him.

"You just did."

"I need to again." Robin said and blushed slightly. "Besides, I want to clean up…" he showed Slade his hands that were sticky from peeling the orange.

"So be it. Starfire, take him there…" Slade told the girl and she happily did.

* * *

She led him to one of the shared bathrooms and waited outside while he went in. Robin turned the faucet on and opened it completely. Then he bent over the toilet and thrust two fingers down his throat.

He had learned the technique from Batman. It was useful if you were forced to swallow something or thought you might have been poisoned, so he had been taught how to do it efficiently without hurting himself. When he was done he smiled grimly and cleaned up. He found some toothpaste and gurgled with it to remove the taste. There. Slade would _not _control everything.

He hoped the rush of water had drowned any sounds and as he stepped out Starfire didn't seem to suspect anything. On their way back Robin spotted something inside a room. This was the corridor that led to the sick bay and the gym, among other rooms, and Slade apparently was doing some remodeling here as well.

He had only second to act, and his eyes darted across the floor. He had the luck of the gods as he spotted a small metal shard left on the floor from the renovation. He grinded his teeth. This would hurt… but then again… this would _hurt_… Without missing as much as a step he let his naked foot stamp down on the shrapnel.

His cry of pain wasn't faked and it made Star turn around and come to his side in an instant. Robin had let himself slide down the wall, grasping his foot.

"Please! What has happened?" the frantic girls asked him.

"S-stepped on… on something." Robin told her between his teeth. "Go get Slade! Hurry!"

"I will carry you!" Star offered, but Robin shook his head.

"No! It hurts! I want Slade! Please, Star?"

The girl nodded and flew off.

Robin bit the inside of his cheek and quickly crawled to the door opening. He knew he only had seconds.

He found what he had spotted as he walked by: an open toolbox, _So many options…_ but he had to take something small and nevertheless efficient. His eyes fixed on a carpet knife. _Perfect_. As he grabbed the tool he realized that he would never be able to hide the whole thing. The knife was the kind with an extendable blade that was made to be broken off to make a new edge as the old one got dull. He now did so, snapping the blade against the floor. He put the knife back, palmed the little piece of sharp metal and hurried back to his previous place. He just made it in time.

"What happened, Robin?" Slade wanted to know, sounding irritated.

"Stepped on something." the boy answered, again through gritted teeth. It still wasn't acting, though, his whole foot screamed in pain. Robin closed his eyes and let the pain rush through him. He had almost forgotten how _good_ it could feel.

"All right, I'm taking you back the bathroom. I need to pull that out and when I do it will start bleeding more." Slade told him.

Robin was suddenly hoisted up in the air and almost lost his grip on the blade that he still hid in his hand. The pants, for all their zippers, didn't have pockets and neither did the top so he had no choice. He was, naturally, deadly afraid that Slade would notice it, but so far so good. As they reached the bathroom Slade put Robin down on the toilet seat and fetched a towel to place under the foot.

"This will hurt, but I guess you won't _mind_ that…" Slade said dryly and a look at the slight smile on Robin's face confirmed that suspicion.

It _did_ hurt. The shrapnel had gotten stuck and it took more than a quick pull to get it loose. As it came out blood started pouring from the wound and drip onto the towel. Slade quickly cleaned and dressed the cut with a pressure band aid before tidying up.

"Raven is working with Chang and I won't disturb them for this… so you won't get healed until she comes back. But since you like pain so much, consider this your reward for this morning."

Robin opened his mouth to object but a look in Slade's eye told him he better not. He still thought it was unfair though. But at least he got his prize. The question was where to hide it?

* * *

A minute later found Robin hobbling behind Slade obediently, as the man headed back to the throne room. Robin supported himself on his heel, and the only reason he wasn't stamping his injured foot on the floor with every step was because the damn man had told him to _mind it_.

_Not much of a bloody reward… _Robin though, feeling cheated.

Slade led them to the throne as usual and this time Robin sat down quickly. He wanted to hide the blade under the pelts, and he did so deftly, as Slade sat down. It wasn't the best place, but it would do for storage for now. Robin looked around for the other Titans, but none of them was there, not even Starfire. Robin hoped she hadn't gotten in trouble for 'allowing' him to step on that shard… Slade should blame himself as he was the one who haven't, for some reason, given Robin any shoes.

"Let's talk about our little bargain, pet." Slade said.

Robin looked up at the man attentively.

"As I said," Slade continued "you will be ready to pleasure me at any time and place. You are not allowed to refuse and you will not remain passive unless ordered too. That implies that you will act willing. You did that very good this morning, so I know you are able too. In return, if you are good enough you will be rewarded as I see fit, and I will not aim to make you truly enjoy it. Unless you _ask_ me to, of course… then I would consider it."

Robin's expression told the man that the devil would be able to skate to work before that would happen. Slade chuckled. The devil might want to get his tail to an ice rink and start practicing.

"Does it mean I have to cling to you all the time?" Robin asked guardedly.

"Not unless you feel like it…" Slade smirked under his hood. "But as soon as I indicate that you should, I expect you to obey instantly."

Robin knew he had a way out, his fingers were only centimeters from it, so he nodded. He could do this for a short time. He might have the opportunity to use the blade as soon as tonight and in that case Slade might not have time to make him do _anything_. But there were complications, and he had to think them through… Slade's voice interrupted his thoughts at the moment, though.

"Good pet. I know that you must be looking forward to start your training, but as I told you I have work to do, so you have to be patient a while longer." Slade suddenly caught his chin. "Oh, and no such looks… it's not fitting for a concubine to look at his Master like that…" Slade released him and Robin lowered his gaze and turned so he faced the room. The man started working, seemingly doing several things at the same time as usual, and Robin tuned it all out. He needed to do some thinking of his own.

He had made up his mind now, and he even had the means. The blade was sharp, although it was too short and flimsy to be used as a weapon. But _when_? He was almost never alone, and he thought it would take some time to bleed to death. Again the absurdity of the situation hit him… he still couldn't truly believe it was _him_, considering suicide. He had always been an optimist… but he had also been trained in logic. And there was no other way. But, again, _when_? What would happen as Slade found out the bond was broken? Would he get revenge on the Titans or the prisoners? Surely he would use them as hostages to at least _escape_… and if Robin was going to sacrifice himself he didn't _want_ Slade to escape. Not at all. He suddenly had a vision of Slade in the battlefield as unexpectedly everyone turned against him.

_Sweeeeet… _Robin smiled at the image. He knew it was too much to hope for, though, a Utopia, but he indulged himself for a bit longer. He would not be around to see how it really turned out, after all…

Sooo… Even if he killed himself his Slade would still perhaps be able to hurt his friends and the prisoners… but maybe that was another sacrifice he had to make. It was one he was more _unwilling_ to make, but for the sake of the world…? He felt himself being dragged down into the whirlpool of "what if's" and doubt and he couldn't afford too. He shook his head and sighed quietly. He just had to hope for the best. And he had to keep his head cool in the mean time and wait for the perfect time. He was very aware that he would only get one chance.

* * *

The day dragged on. Slade bots came and went with reports, tools and materials for the renovation, groceries and household items and a million other things. They seemed to always lurk in the shadows now, and Robin had a feeling that Slade had increased the security, if that was even possible.

Robin found that he had turned and was looking up at the man furtively in short glances. Who was he? Really? It wasn't like Robin wanted to get to _know_ him, but…

_God, I don't want anybody who hates me to do this to me either, not without having a clue WHY. Not that I want anyone who LIKES me to do this either, but… ARGH!_ He wasn't making any sense, and he knew it. Robin frowned. _Damn_, he missed being able to talk to people! He just wished he had someone, _anyone _who would just listen without bashing his head in. It was almost funny that he had spent so many hours keeping_ away _from his friends before this. _Yeah. Funny in a completely unfunny way…_

"What's on your mind?" Slade's voice cut through his thoughts like an ax. Before Robin had even realized that someone had spoken to him he answered automatically.

"Why me?"

Slade seemed to frown down on him and Robin moved, turning so he now sat facing the man on the throne.

"Why you?" Slade said slowly and then seemed to understand what he meant, even if Robin himself wasn't that clear on it. "You turned me down, Robin, you defied me. That's when I realized that I must have you, _all_ of you. At any cost. The other Titans? Unimportant. The world… well, it's merely a bonus… As I told you once before: it has always been about _you_."

"And if I had agreed to be you apprentice? Would you still have raped me?" Robin had wondered about that since it had happened and why _not_ ask cheeky questions when you were sitting at the feet of your mortal enemy?

"I most likely would have waited, let you get used to the idea…if only not to disrupt your training. But yes, you would probably have ended up in my bed sooner or later."

Robin gave half a nod before stopping himself. He could just believe it, though. Not that he thought for a moment that Slade would be able to _charm_ him into _bed_, but if the man had been able to turn him into an apprentice… but at least _this_ wouldn't have happened, if he had, the world wouldn't be in danger and his friends would be free.

"I'm sorry I refused you." he told the man quietly. The man's eye met his, perhaps surprised at the honesty.

"I bet you are."

"There's one thing I have been wondering… I'm not the leader of the Titans anymore… how come you can still control them?"

"Because you signed them over to me at the same time as yourself. I am their true leader now, and have been all along. They accepted you from the beginning, having some lingering reverence for you, but you might have noticed that that is starting to fade… I would be careful around them, Robin. Jealousy can be quite dangerous." Slade warned him, with amusement in his voice. The boy was sure the man would _love _to see Robin's old team trying to rip him apart to gain Slade's favor.

"I still think you are making a mistake. If it's truly only _me_ you want, then this…" Robin gestured to the world in general "is making it more difficult. People dying and being hurt because of me, it's… it only makes it easier for me to fight you!"

Slade snorted.

"_Fight _me? I have already _won_, Robin. I own every single part of you; your very soul is mine, and you can't do anything to stop me. I don't care if you make feeble attempts to struggle against my will, it is useless, although slightly entertaining. I know I can make you comply with my every whim and so do you, so spare yourself some time and accept that." Slade suddenly leaned forward and pulled Robin up into his lap so the boy straddled his legs. "Do you know how good it feels, Robin? To control you? To watch you obey? To make you kiss me, to plunge into your tight little body and feel you squirm beneath me? To take you, a proud and confident little hero and make you my whore? And do you know what the best thing is?" Robin shook his head, terrified at the gleam in the man's eye, and Slade continued. "That everybody _knows_, Robin. Everyone _knows_ what you have become… Even if an attack should succeed tomorrow, even if you were set free…. they would still _know_. And you will _never_ be anything more than _that_. You would never be a hero again."

Robin could feel himself slump in Slade's lap as the words sank in. The man was right… even when he had killed himself, people would probably believe it was because of self pity… _No!_ Robin knotted his hands into fists. No. It would be his_ last_ act as a hero, and if the people didn't understand, so be it. He did it for their _future_ not for their _admiration_.

"And now, then?" Robin asked quietly "Now that you have me? What's left? What more can you do to me?"

Slade chuckled and lifted Robin's chin.

"Oh, there is _so _much more, my boy. But don't worry. When I'm done with you, you won't miss the things I have taken. You will only be grateful for whatever I will _give_ you. Grateful and happy. And you will never refuse me again."

* * *

The boy in his lap shivered under his hands. Slade smirked down at him and noticed his eyes grow larger as the man pulled up his mask to uncover his mouth.

"Now, Robin. Give me a taste of how happy and grateful you will be…"

* * *

Robin closed his eyes as their lips met.

_Rob can do this, please Rob, take over… _but that part of him could not be called up and used on a whim. Robin was alone for this one. Slade's hands were on his hips and the boy jumped slightly when he felt one of the zippers on his side being pulled down slightly. Soon Robin felt Slade's hand on his bare ass, groping him. What was the man _thinking_? _Anywhere, any time… _But not _here_?! _Now_?! But as Robin's hips were pushed against Slade's groin it was very clear what would happen.

"B-bedroom?" Robin asked pleadingly as Slade let his lips go for a moment. He had a small hope he could lure the man there.

"No. Run to my bathroom, get the extra bottle of lubricant from the cabinet. I'm going to fuck you right here."

For a moment Robin froze, but then a light went on in his head… and the light glinted off a certain blade. The bathroom would be the perfect place… He climbed off Slade's lap, pretended to stumble slightly on his sore foot, and managed to pick up the knife blade in a blink of an eye. He hurriedly left the room, feeling Slade's eye on his back.

* * *

In the bathroom he quickly found the bottle, and then he looked around for a hiding place. The bathroom hadn't been renovated, only stripped of everything that was his, except the essentials like a comb and his toothbrush. But nothing else had been changed and… Wasn't there…? Yes! The trimming around the door were a little loose on one side down by the floor. The reason being that Robin had given it a nasty kick (and almost broken a toe at the same time) when he was in a particularly bad mood once after a fight with Slade. He hadn't fixed it. Partly because just hadn't had the time and partly because he was more than a little embarrassed with himself for taking his anger out on a door. Now is became the perfect hiding place for the slim blade. Robin then hurriedly limped back to the main room, hoping against hope that Slade would have changed his mind.

As he was pulled up on Slade's lap again, it became apparent that the man hadn't.

"I was deliberating whether to fuck you or let you pleasure me with your mouth… but I think I will go with the first choice and leave the oral lessons to when we have more time. That a skill I demand that you will master, and master quickly. But for now… fucking you will do…"

Slade unzipped himself and Robin stared down in horrified fascination at the man's cock. It was so big it seemed impossible that it had been inside him. Even more impossible that he had _enjoyed_ it. Slade then opened the middle zipper in Robin's own pants, but the boy scarcely noticed, almost beyond himself with fear. Somehow he was convinced that _this _time it would split him, there was just no _way_-

"Lean up. Brace yourself on my shoulders." Slade interrupted his thoughts.

Robin hesitated and got a harsh slap on his behind for it.

"Do as I say, right now. I'm going to prepare you or you will bleed all over me." Slade told him mercilessly.

Robin quickly obeyed and grabbed one of Slade's shoulders with one hand and the top of the throne-like chair with the other, trying to lean up so the man could reach. He closed his eyes tightly as one of Slade's fingers pushed up inside him. It hurt a bit this time, since he didn't have anything else to focus on, and he whimpered softly.

"Be grateful I am willing to prepare you at all…. you might very well be required to do it for yourself in the future, though." Slade told him and pushed a second finger in.

Robin tried his best to relax, to breathe, but the whole situation and the exposed position…

"Please, make me relax again… please Slade…" he whispered.

"But you like pain, don't you? Then you should enjoy this." Without any warning the man grabbed Robin's hips and lifted him up on top of his shaft. Robin gasped as he felt the big head slowly press through the ring of muscle. As soon as it was in he cried out shortly as he suddenly sank all the way down.

"Ahhh.. god..." Robin groaned.

"Move."

Robin looked up at the man like he had just told him to do a magic trick.

_Move?! How?! _He was pierced _through_! There was no _way_ he could…

"Move or I will do it for you…" Slade threatened, and Robin took a better grip on the chair and the man's shoulder. Slowly, slowly he lifted himself up. His fingers were slick with sweat, and he lost his grip, plunging down on the shaft again, much to Slade's delight.

"Good pet. Now go faster."

Robin muttered a curse under his breath and continued. Soon it got easier and he was indeed able to move faster, trying frantically to ignore how the head of the cock rubbed against that magic area inside him. He had to make Slade come, and he had to do it _quickly_ or he would…

_Ice cold showers, broccoli, the Joker in Speedos, Plasmus-goo, the dead sheep… _

Robin worked furiously now and gasped as Slade started sucking on his neck.

_No! Swamps! Starfire's cooking… Starfire… oh, god no, not Starfire… no…_

It was no use, he was getting hard and as his groin rubbed against Slade the man noticed. Grinning he reached out and started pumping the boy's member.

"No… no… please… stop…" Robin moaned helplessly, burying his head against Slade's shoulder. He increased the pace, hoping to make Slade come before he did, but the man only moved with him.

"No-no-no-no-n-…nooo…"

They came at the same time and Robin collapsed against the man.

"You… you promised you wouldn't… you _promised_…" he almost sobbed against the man's shoulder.

"I did no such thing. I only said I wouldn't make it a _priority_ to make you come. But I must confess I rather like the way you clench around me when you do. Besides, _you_ were the one who got hard…"

"… not… not my fault… I…"

"Of course it was your 'fault'… you like getting fucked, it's as simple as that…" Slade grinned, knowing very well that the boy hadn't been able to help himself.

"No! I _don't_!" Robin half growled half sobbed.

"Deny it all you want, my pretty little whore, but the evidence is splattered all over my chest. You will lick that up by the way. And if I hear another whimper from you I will have you lick my cock clean as well.

Robin was glad his stomach was empty as it heaved at the thought. He would _never_ do that! Not after it had been in… _no way_! He shot Slade a disgusted look as he started to lick the white spots on the man's uniform clean.

"You are lucky I'm not in to those kinds of things, Robin. You should be thankful I'm not into a lot of things… ever heard of golden showers? Fisting? Bestiality? Choke-sex? I might like it rough I might even like to inflict some pain from time to time, but when you complain the next time, with as much as a look, you might do well to remember that it could have been worse… I will not even _loan you_ to anyone else, at least not at the moment… isn't that nice of me?"

"Yes, sir." Robin mumbled quietly. "I'm… I'm finished… may… may I go?"

"Don't look like a kicked puppy, it doesn't suit you. And not go, no. But you are welcome to resume your seat."

Robin's face flushed.

"Can- can you help me?"

The man laughed and lifted the boy off himself as even his softened cock had rather made Robin stay put. Robin quickly made himself decent, wincing as he sank to the floor.

"Is- is it okay if I lie down? I… can't sit…"

"As you wish" Slade was chuckling again "but if you can't sit up soon I will have Raven take a look. You didn't bleed so you are probably just a bit sore."

"No! I'm okay! There's no need to-"

"Second guessing me, Robin?"

"No." the answer was quick. "Just… didn't want to be any trouble…"

"That's a god pet. Now lay still while I go clean up."

"Sh-shouldn't I go too?" Robin asked, wanting to get rid of the stickiness between his thighs.

"Don't bother. I'll fuck you again before tonight anyway…"

_  
To be continued…_

**  
A/N: **Ok, everyone who is afraid I will start writing three-way-conversations between Robin, Richard and Rob: relax. Won't happen. (Although it might be fun in a crack-drabble… -grin- might do that…) There will be more Rob later, I think, though… Robin's brain tries every trick in knows to handle the situation…

There is a LOT of little bits and pieces I'm trying to REMEMBER to put in and I now KNOW that this will be the longest story I have ever written, because this is chapter 11 and I haven't even started PLANNING for an end…

This MIGHT mean one thing, though: I might need to take a break and write something else parallel to this… which means maybe only one update a week… but that is a maybe… I'll continue to write as usual for the time being… although I have a chaptered story I want to do where Slade and Robin gets to be… flirty… well, it's not fluff but it's not exactly non-con either, and it would be nice to write… I kinda miss "Terms..."-Slade sometimes!

Well, I'll see what I'll do! I have some X-mas-gifts to write too, so I might just do drabbles instead of starting another story… I'll see… Do YOU want a x-mas drabble? I won't be able to write many, but if you want you can PM me your wish. Pairings will stick to any combination of Slade, Robin and Red-X, just wish for one +genre/idea whatever… if you want a spin-off/'what if' from any of my 'old' stories, that's fine too… I haven't a fixed length of the stories decided, but they won't be VERY long… promise to write for the first three wishes that comes in (if any does...) and others if there's time, m'kay?

And why the HELL have I dragged out this A/N for so long?! I'll shut up now.


	12. The Innocent

**A/N: **Thank you for the X-mas drabble-suggestions and wishes! It really helps… actually I have been working on one at the same time as most of this chapter, switching documents when this gets too dark… because… all of you who miss "Terms-Slade" (including myself, but now, thanks to the drabbles I get to hang out with him again…) you will miss him even _more_ after this… if you thought this Slade was a bastard before… **Severe warnings**… not for the fluff-lovers…

**  
The Peace Contract**

_**Chapter twelve: The Innocent**_

Robin was left alone, but unable to get up because of Slade's order. He folded his arms and placed his head on them tiredly. He closed his eyes. The only thing holding him together right now was that sharp piece of steel in the bathroom. It was there waiting for him… Robin grinned._ A lifeline…and yet the complete opposite. Strange._ The grin faded away as he heard Slade coming back. He raised himself up on his elbows and watched as the man came into the room. How many more times? How many more times would he have to let the man touch him? One? Two? Five? A hundred?

"You may move again if you wish."

Robin didn't at first. He didn't want Slade to know that it had bothered him to lay there, helpless. Then he slowly stretched. His legs and arms felt cramped, and he realized that he hadn't really moved or gotten much exercise lately. Well. Not the _healthy _kind, anyway. God, he hadn't even got a breath of fresh air for _days_. Robin didn't know if it was possible to get cabin fever in a T-shaped skyscraper, but he thought it might be.

"I'll give your performance a C. Possible a B-" Slade told him suddenly.

"Huh?" was all Robin could say.

"Well, if you want to get good enough to have the rewards you want, I thought that you would find an evaluation useful." Slade said dryly.

_He's GRADING me on…?! _Robin thought, and a very, very small inner part of him added _A C?! I've never gotten a C in my life!_ but that was swiftly silenced. Robin had to take some deep breaths and rethink what he was going to say many times over before he found himself saying something he, or his friends, would regret.

"What. Did. I. Do. Wrong?" he finally hissed through teeth that was clenched together so hard it hurt.

"Glad you asked." Slade answered, completely ignoring Robin's tone of voice. "I expect you to be more resourceful and take initiative. Yes, you followed orders, but nothing more. You have two hands and a mouth and I expect to use them better than you did. And, of course, you objected when I touched you. That is _never_ acceptable."

"I see." Robin tried not to growl, but it didn't quite work.

"You better. I know you are a quick learner, Robin, and I _expect _you to be. Your friends won't like their punishments if you disappoint them."

Robin snorted. "They are _brainwashed_. They will just _thank_ you for it as before." he said quietly.

"That might be right. But you don't like to see them suffer, even so. And if you get used to that idea, there's always the prisoners."

Robin sat up slowly, only wincing a little now and dared to glare at the man.

"Not wanting to hear this, do you?" the man chuckled.

"The threats?" Robin snarled openly now. "I'm getting _used _to them, Slade. And, yeah, I _know_ you mean it! I _know_ people will die if I don't… _perform well_. I _know_!" he lowered his eyes. "I know." he said again, a bit softer. "It's ironic though…" he added almost to himself.

"What is?" Slade sounded curious.

"That you try so hard to erase my heroic side, and the way you do it is by forcing me to act like one. Sacrificing myself for others. Doing my best to protect people…"

Slade barked a short laugh. "You are right. That _is_ ironic." he looked down on the boy and let a hand caress his cheek. "Maybe when you have no one left to protect… maybe then you can give up the hero-dream at last?"

Robin stared back up at the man with an empty look in his eyes.

"Maybe." the boy said, and there was a hint of longing in his voice.

* * *

Robin stayed quiet on the floor for a while Slade started working again like nothing had happened. Then professor Chang walked in. Robin noted that he came from a corridor and not the main entrance elevator. If he and Raven had 'worked' on the prisoners, that meant the poor souls were being trapped right here in the tower! Robin thought the large cellars with their storerooms might be a optimal place to keep prisoners. He wished he would get the opportunity to confirm it. 

"Ah, Professor. I wanted to talk to you." Slade drawled, finally closing the panel in the armrest and waited for the gross man to approach.

"Yes, sir?" The man asked politely. It was clear to Robin that Chang was not under the contract's influence but he seemed quite happy to work for the mercenary none the less.

"As well as working with Raven, I would like you to tend to Robin. You will be his personal physician. I expect you to keep track of his health. Let me assure you that it's most important. However you only need to care for his body. _I _will take care of his _mind_."

Robin had been staring from man to man, not believing his ears. _That _guy was going to be his doctor!? Yuck!

"As you -he-he- wish. I will have to do a complete physical, though, to find out what state he's currently in."

"Of course. Robin, go with the professor."

"But… but… I haven't… you know… _showered_!" Robin reminded the man in a harsh whisper. Slade laughed.

"Thank you for the reminder. Professor Chang, do the physical. The boy has just been fucked, though, so if you like him to clean up first he can."

Robin found himself almost gasping for breath, and he felt himself not blush but pale.

"-heh- I see. Well. We all need a break in our -hehe- _schedule_ I'm sure. Well, come along. There's a good boy." Chang snickered and motioned for Robin to follow.

"Where is Raven?" Slade interrupted.

"She is just –heh- tidying up the mess." the professor told him.

"I need to discuss something with her, but it can wait until she is done." Slade told the man who nodded and walked out with a hesitant Robin behind him.

* * *

The physical took almost an hour and was so embarrassing Robin would rather have spent it alone with Slade. After prodding, pinching, poking, measuring and taking every sample known to man, as well as asking a lot of questions, Chang finally walked Robin back to the main room announcing he would have the results in a few hours. 

Robin was surprised to find Slade and Raven sitting cross-legged on the floor, facing each other. The other Titans had come back from wherever they had been, but the only one who approached him was Starfire, asking about his foot. Robin hastily told him it was just fine before being interrupted by Slade who answered Chan's announcement.

"Fine, professor. Raven, we'll continue this later. I think it's time Robin got something to eat. And I want you to take a look at his foot. He stepped on a piece of metal." As Raven looked up at her former leader her eyes narrowed.

"He's hiding something." the girl announced, and Robin almost turned on the spot and fled. If she found out about the blade…! Or even about him throwing up! He pushed another image to the front of his mind as he felt the girl probe it. She had gotten better. A _lot _better. But the emotions and imagery from _this_ memory seemed to cloak the others. Rave withdrew.

"What was it?! What's the dude hiding? Except for that _huge_ hickey!" BB gleefully wanted to know.

"Slade did him on the throne." she said flatly and turned her attention to the boy's foot instead. The other boys of the team looked rather wide-eyed between their old and new leaders.

"Please? Did him what?" Starfire wanted to know, but was, blissfully, ignored.

* * *

The foot was soon healed and Robin sat at the kitchen counter, chewing on his late lunch or early dinner, whatever it was. He was quite sure Slade had only a vague idea about when meals were supposed to be served, but it suited him just fine. Afterwards he was granted another bathroom break and repeated the morning's procedure. He knew he did it out of spite, but a silent rebellion was better than none at all. He allowed himself to drink some water, at least, knowing that he would have an easier time hiding hunger than dehydration. 

As Robin came back to the room Raven and Slade was again talking. He went to stand by Slade's side, waiting for the man to acknowledge him.

"You can go to your place, Robin, we are working." Slade dismissed him.

"May I move around a bit instead?" he asked carefully. "I would really need to stretch my legs."

Slade remembered his earlier resolve about having the boy work out and nodded.

"You may. Do some exercises as well. You need to keep limber, after all…"

".. yes, Slade…" Robin mumbled and moved away towards the back or the room to a large empty area between the dais and the windows. First he just walked up to those windows and stared out over the city. It was getting dark. He pressed his forehead to the pane, somehow wishing that he could breathe _through _the glass. He knew that not even bullets could break it, but he wished that _he _could.

"Moping about 'cause Slade isn't _cuddling_ with you, are you?" someone sneered and Robin turned around to face Beast Boy and Cyborg, who had matching smirks on their faces.

"Yeah, Slade is paying attention to one of _us_ now. _Tough_, isn't it?" it was Cy who spoke now.

Robin glanced over in Slade's direction but he and Raven seemed to be engrossed in something important. Besides, Slade was seated with his back against him. Didn't matter. He would not call for help with this.

"Leave me alone. I don't care who Slade spends time with."

"_Sure_ you don't. Ever since your little scuffle with BB, Master Slade's been all over you… and you like that, don't you?" Cy grinned with malice in his voice.

"Yeah, and you totally just won by luck!" Beast Boy chipped in.

"Can't believe you won… you're only _human_. You are _nothing _special. You must have cheated." Cy decided.

"Dude! He _so _did!" the green boy sounded happy.

"Why don't we show Slade who the real fighters are?" Cy winked.

Robin couldn't very well back away since he had the windows behind him. Either way he wasn't sure that he wanted to. Maybe this was a way out? But if his former friends killed him… and 'woke up' to discover…?

"Slade might punish you for attacking me…" he warned the other boys.

"Oh? And who is gonna tell him?" BB said in a mocking baby voice "Are you gonna run off to daddy?"

Robin rolled his eyes, actually forgetting that without his mask others _knew_ when he did that now…

"He _is _sitting _just_ out of earshot. I _think_ he will notice. Eventually."

"He'll be glad when we show him how useless you _really_ are, shrimp!"

That did it. Robin needed to take out his frustration on _something_. This would have to do. He smirked.

"Well… bring it on, then…"

* * *

Slade and Raven was still absorbed in conversation. 

"I'm sorry." Raven said "Blood seem to be the dominating factor. It was common in those days after all. There might be other options but they are insecure at best. Even a diluted line would secure- oh." Raven had heard a noise and was now watching something over Slade's shoulder.

The man turned around and was actually surprised for once. The fight seemed to have gone on, very quietly, for at least a few minutes, and, impossibly, an extremely angry Robin was winning.

_Shame to waste talent like that. I will train him myself. Who says a whore can't be a fighter as well?_ Slade grinned to himself and enjoyed watching Robin's bare foot connect with the left side of Cyborg's face. He enjoyed watching the boy move as a whole. Very _much_ so, in fact.

* * *

By keeping close to the half-machine Robin made it difficult for BB to lash out as he might hit his friend, and the green boy was getting thrashed as well. In every shape. 

Another series of violent kicks and punches and Robin landed on his feet after a flip as the meta-humans sagged to the floor. Robin brushed his hands with a grim smile on his face and turned around. As he did, he froze, seeing that Slade had discovered the fight.

"Come over here, Robin." the man beckoned.

The boy swallowed and obeyed. As he came to stand before the man, Slade grabbed his chin and turned his face this way and that.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Really?" Slade asked in a voice telling Robin he hadn't believed him. That made the boy angry again.

"They barely _touched _me. I might get a bruise or two."

Slade smiled under his mask. Did he just hear a hint of pride in the boy's voice? He thought he did…

"So, tell me why you decided to sabotage my belongings…?" the man continued.

"They attacked first. Besides, you told me to get some exercise." Robin answered blankly.

"Don't push me, boy." Slade warned him and looked over at the heap of male Titan's. "Good work, though." he added, eying the boy. "Very good. Come. Raven, I have another issue to discuss with you; you know what to work on in the mean time. I'm just going to take my pet here for a little… ride…"

Robin didn't know weather to be mortified over what Slade had just said of thankful that the man actually seemed to lead him to the bedroom this time. On the way they almost collided with Professor Chang.

"I –heh- have the results… are you in a –he-he- hurry?" the man wanted to know.

"Quite. But what have you discovered?"

"He is fine. He could use some sunlight and steady meals for a few weeks. I also recommend daily vitamins. He would also benefit from regular exercise, since his body is used to that. Other than that? Nothing."

Robin now actually wanted to hug the man. Sunlight? Exercise? Just what he had wanted. The food he would have to deal with his own way, though.

"Good. I'll follow your recommendations. Keep a close eye on him. If his health falters, so will yours." Slade told Chang, who suddenly didn't look like he wanted to giggle anymore.

* * *

Slade all but dragged Robin to the bedroom and threw him on the bed. 

"Unzip your pants and turn over on your stomach. I have a meeting in ten minutes and have no time for niceties, so I will just fuck you. Hope you don't _mind_?" the man added teasingly and grabbed Robin's hips, lifting him up until he rested on his knees. Robin closed his eyes as he felt he coolness of the lubricant again and then that hard pressure. He managed to relax enough so Slade didn't hurt him as he slammed into his body, but he bit into the pillow as the man started to ride him harder than ever.

Slade finished rather quickly, even if it felt like forever for Robin. He then left the boy on the bed to go clean up.

* * *

"You can stay here. Take a shower if you want to. I will be back in an hour, and I will teach you something new then." the man told him as he was done, and left the room. 

Robin sat up in bed. An hour!? That was _more_ than enough time to… he looked towards the bathroom, but then his head turned towards the door. The prisoners. Maybe he could let them go first? They were witnesses, Slade would most likely make sure they died if the bond broke. His resolve wavered. What to do? Then he made the decision. Prisoners first. He slowly opened the door and slid out into the hall.

Robin hugged the walls, being as careful as he could in the rather bare hallways. At one time he managed to duck out of sight just in time as a group of slade-bots crossed the hallway in front of him. Robin knew the way, though, and he would soon find out if his theory was right.

He didn't dare to use any off the elevators and entering the stairwell he was more exposed than ever. He has chosen a smaller one, hoping no one used it, but he still needed to get down to ground level before entering the basements themselves. It turned out he was lucky again as he didn't see anyone, or anything, the whole way down. He didn't like to think about getting back up, but maybe he could risk a ride in one of the small elevators? If he didn't he would never get back in the room before Slade returned. He kicked himself for not thinking of bringing the blade. If he had, he could have just gotten the prisoners out and then hid somewhere and… but now he had to return to the room… how stupid could he get!? Batman would have a lot to say about planning ahead…

He carefully opened a door, one of many, which lead to the gigantic maze of a basement under the tower. It contained the garage, storage, back up generators, and emergency equipment among many other things. Robin headed for the storerooms, knowing they would probably be the easiest to convert. They were located on both sides of a wide corridor, built into the bedrock as a series of open rooms on either side. And they were just behind the next door.

* * *

Robin knew he had been right the moment he opened that door. It was quiet and pitch black… but the _smell_ told him. It was an appalling mix of sweat, blood and human waste. It was the smell of fear and sickness and death. Of hopelessness and desperation. And then he heard a small child starting to cry. 

He fumbled for the light switch, not really wanting to _see_ as well, but he had no choice. As the fluorescent lights blinked on there were movements on both sides of the corridor.

"Who- who are you?" a male voice to his right said.

"Please! Help!" A woman to his left begged.

Robin's eyes had gotten used to the dark and he had to blink several times before he could see properly. The people in the cells had it worse though, and many covered their eyes as the light hurt them. Five cells on each side closed off with bars. Women and children on the left and men and older boys on the right. There were so many people crammed into each cell… Robin just stared and quickly calculated that there must be close to a hundred people down here… No bathrooms, just open drains. No wonder the place stank.

"I… My name is Robin…I'll… I'll try to help…"

A strong arm shot out from the bars and slammed him into them. "Traitor! We have heard _all_ about you!" an enraged man screamed at him.

"No… it's not true! I.. I had no choice! I didn't _know_!" Robin tore himself free. "Listen to me! I have to get you out! Afterwards you can… do what you want to me…"

Yeah, the man looked like he would do the job for him… he wouldn't have to return to the room after all…

Robin had backed away but was now too close to the women's side. Another hand touched him, but much softer, and he spun around.

"Please… please, take him… they will take him away from me, I know they will… please…" a young woman stood before him, holding a baby which couldn't have been more than a few weeks old…

_Oh god… maybe it was born down here… _Robin's stomach turned, but he managed a weak smile.

"I'll get you _all _out. How do the doors work?"

The woman gestured to the far wall and as he turned Robin's heart sank. It was a digital display. Locks he could deal with, but electronic ones? Without any equipment? He walked up to the display anyway, and studied it.

"Does anybody know the code?" he asked.

"Yes." a voice said. "It is a sixteen digit one too…Just like the main computer."

Robin spun around. Slade.

* * *

A few minutes earlier as Robin had entered the stairs to the cellars he had broken an invisible infrared beam. Somewhere up in the throne room an alarm had started to beep. Robin didn't know this, but the result was the same, and it was blocking the only way out. 

"Come here, pet."

The prisoners gasped as the boy seemingly obeyed by his own will.

"Naughty pet…" Slade chided him and patted his head. "I told you to go down here to choose someone for the experiments Raven wanted to do tomorrow, and now you are _playing _with them? How _cruel_ of you. No, don't speak. Point to a prisoner. Good." Slade turned to look into the cell Robin had indicated. "Seems you get to die tomorrow, young man. Well, well."

Robin refused to look at the man he had pointed at. The command had simply lifted his arm and extended his finger. And now that man would die.

"I have to apologize for my pet." Slade continued, addressing the whole group. "He is a good pet and a pretty little whore, but I'm afraid he lacks in manners… you are probably upset because I had to go to that meeting, aren't you?" Slade asked, tilting Robin's head up to meet his eyes. "I bet you were really horny, weren't you? Nod if it's true." Robin felt himself nod. "Well, then… I guess we have to remedy that, don't we? Unzip your pants." Robin managed to gasp, but he couldn't stop his hands from unzipping the sides of his trousers. "Good little slut. Let me help you out of that top. Good boy. Now… Get on your hands and knees."

The gasps had turned to yells of outrage and hatred, but not directed at Slade. They were directed at him. Robin let his head fell, once more quietly asking for Rob to take over, but again it didn't' work. He waited for Slade to move, but the man had one more thing to say to the people behind the bars.

"I quite understand that you are upset. Why not show your disgust with him…?"

The man who had slammed Robin in the bars quickly caught the meaning and spat on Robin's naked back. Soon a several men and even a few women joined him. The rest had moved back against the wall, but there wasn't many who had any pity in their eyes. They all believed he was doing this willingly, and why wouldn't they? They had been fed a story of betrayal, probably from Slade and Raven themselves, but they didn't know the facts… and even if they did… Robin had _still _betrayed them.

"Good… you should thank the kind people for the lubricant, boy…" Slade chuckled and Robin felt his gloved hand gathering up the splotches of saliva littering his back. There was no warning this time, no preparation, Slade just plunged in to the hilt in one go. Robin hade been ordered not to talk, but that didn't mean he couldn't scream.

Slade took his time now, and couldn't resist making Robin more miserable.

"Nod if you like it, pet. Yes, I know you do. Your cock is getting hard, isn't it?" Robin let out a mindless wail as the last command hit. To the spectators it sounded like a moan of pleasure. Complete control of his body… he _knew_ this, but he hadn't realized… Several of the men who had spat on him was touching themselves, Robin discovered the movements out of the corner of his eye and quickly closed them. He could still hear the men, though. Panting. Urging the man raping him to take him harder. Fuck the traitor harder. Something else but spit hit his back. Something warmer. Slade lifted him by his hair to a kneeling position, still ramming into him, so everyone could see the sign of his supposed pleasure. With a few last hard thrusts the man whispered in his ear.

"Look at them, Robin. Look them in their eyes… and now… I want you to come."

* * *

Robin woke up a few seconds later. He had blacked out and was now sprawled on the cold and dirty floor. 

"It felt _that_ good, did it?" he heard Slade's voice above him say. "Get dressed, slut. We're going back to the bedroom"

Robin slowly got up, found his clothes and pulled them on. His eyes were nailed to the floor and as Slade told him to follow him, he simply did. The man didn't speak to him at all, and Robin, due to the command which still held, couldn't. Not that he had wanted to.

They took the elevator up to the main floor and once they entered the hall Slade motioned for Robin to walk ahead of him.

Robin's hand shook as he opened the door to the room. As they entered, Slade finally spoke.

"Take a shower. Leave the door open, I will join you in a moment."

Robin washed more thoroughly than ever and was then made to wash Slade as well. Again he was ordered to keep his eyes shut, so he wouldn't see the man's face. He wondered about that. If Slade was so sure he had won… why the mask? Maybe because he knew that the design, the mere _colors_ now had infested Robin's mind with a fear he had never felt before.

He was allowed to dress in fresh clothes as his old ones were filthy by now. These pants didn't have as many zippers, but could still be shed quickly enough for Slade's taste. The top was more of a regular t-shit, although it didn't have the tight collar neck the others had. This was quite the opposite, almost leaving his shoulders completely bare.

The strike came out of nowhere. He had barely lifted his head after pulling the top on when the hand hit his cheek. He stumbled back, brazing himself for another one, but it didn't come.

"That was for making me come after you. I was_ busy_, Robin, and I have more important things to tend to then silly little whores trying to be heroes. Do you understand?"

Robin nodded, glancing up at the man.

"You may speak. If you think you can say anything to your defense, that is."

"Plea-"

-crack!-

He was backhanded again. This time he lost his balance and one of his knees hit the floor painfully.

"Don't beg! Not for yourself and not for that man!" Slade snarled.

"They… they would have killed someone anyway!" Robin snapped as he got back on his feet with the help of the wall.

"Would they?" Slade tilted his head and tutted. "Dear pet, Raven and the professor _had _no such plans. But _now_ they will. That man will die slowly and painfully tomorrow, as a direct consequence of your actions. And you will watch the whole thing."

_To be continued._

**A/N:** Don't say I didn't warn you… If you didn't feel warned you really have to learn to read the top A/N's… I know A/N's suck, but sometimes they ARE there for a reason, you know…

So… how will the poor bloke die? Give me an idea if you have one… something that would fit Ravens powers (new and improved…) ;o)

Does anyone still fear this will be fluff? Anyone? Good… I'm sorry, but this Slade harbors no such feelings at all…if he ever acts nice he does it because it SUITS him... don't let him fool you! The only way he could get fluffy is by stepping on small furry animals… So if you are waiting for that string orchestra to start playing you better be sitting at a concert reading this… **This is not a nice story!** PLEASE give up that hope! Or I will send this Slade at you… ;o)


	13. Shattered

**The Peace Contract**

**A/N: **Wow. All the suggestions about the execution was just.. wow… I decided to mix ideas (many were similar anyway) with my own so I can't really thank specific people, you were all an inspiration… So a big hug to all of you!

I _did_ finally decide NOT to do a graphic scene… this whole chapter is pretty mild, though a lot of things happens, so it SHOULD be _pretty _safe for you too, **kitsunechibiko**… -smiles affectionately- Let me know if you agree…

A special thanks this time to **Dream7 **who took the time to PM me about some very frequent grammar and spelling mistakes I have been making (I have been spelling lose 'loose' all this time! _WHY_ hasn't anyone pointed that out? AAARRGHH! When you notice something like that PLEASE TELL ME!) Well, thanks to Dream7 I'm hoping to get better… I AM Swedish you know, and my parent's doesn't speak a word of English, so I have only you to help me! I'm lost without you! Or looste…-grin- only kidding!

I would also like to thank **The Darkest Half**, who sent me some research so I could put a name to one of Robin's little mental problems… which you will get better acquainted with in:

_**  
Chapter thirteen: Shattered**_

Robin's mind went numb. Slade had just told him he would be witnessing an execution… the death of a man Robin's own actions had sentenced to death.

"I… I only tried to help…" he said in a small voice, still staring at the man.

"Be sure to tell _him_ that tomorrow. I'm convinced he will be happy to hear it. Come. The professor tells me you have to eat more."

As Slade turned, Robin leapt into the air. The kick hit the man's left side, and if he hadn't been wearing his reinforced Kevlar suit, a few ribs would have been broken. As the man turned back, Robin managed to hit his shoulder with the side of his open hand, using it with the same force as an ax, but then the moment of surprise ran out. Robin was not in top condition, he was starving and he was hurt. But that wouldn't stop him.

"You raped me in front of them! They thought I…. and you _made _me point to him! It's not my _fault_!" Robin attacked again, striking his fist into the side of Slade's face and a knee into his thigh. Then it somehow occurred to him that the man wasn't fighting back, and that Robin, by all means, _should_ be lying in a crumpled, bleeding heap on the floor right now. The boy backed away a few steps.

"Are you quite finished?" the man said coolly, flexing the shoulder Robin had hit. He had only turned his head slightly, making the strike to his face less damaging, but otherwise he had let the boy be.

"No! I'm a _person_, Slade! Not you damn _toy_! I have a right to a life, a future, and you are _not _taking that away from me! You're _not_! You have not _won_ this, not _yet_! And I'm _not _afraid of you!" He added the last part as his memories from last night suddenly came rushing back. _Oh, god, I HUGGED him! _the anger this brought fuelled his already burning rage.

"Finished _now_? We should get back to the main room…" Slade drawled, like Robin had been commenting on the weather.

"No. I used to think you were this _genius_. This criminal _mastermind_. A skilled fighter. But you're not. You are just a _monster_, Slade. A mindless devil thriving on other's pain. That's all you can create. Pain. That's all you have to give to other's isn't it? Fear and pain… Is that why you want me to _pretend_? Because no one can _really _love you? You are _pathetic_… I don't even hate you anymore… you're _nothing_."

"That's sad Robin." The man told him seriously. "Because I am all you got."

Slade turned and stepped out of the room.

* * *

Robin stood silent, gaping, for a few moments. What had just happen? Then the last words the man had said sank in, and he hurried after him. Robin caught up to Slade a halfway to the throne room.

"You are _not _all I got! You might have stolen the minds of my friends, but I still have my father! And Alfred! _You_ are the one who is alone!"

"Every tie you have will be severed in time. It will only cause you more pain." Slade told him while still walking.

"Because of _you_!" Robin hesitated as they came into the room and he saw eyes turning their way. He continued in a quieter voice. "It's your choices that caused all this. _Yours_. I'm not going to take responsibility anymore."

"Good pet. That's the first step for truly joining me. Getting rid of the guilt."

"_Shut up_, Sla-"

The man whipped around and hit the side of the boy's head with his fist. Robin collapsed on the floor and couldn't move. The world around him seemed to do a lot of moving moving, though.

"It's nice to see that you still have your spirit, boy. And skill. I think you actually broke my collarbone. Good job."

"I don't care! Haven't you heard_ anything_ I said?" Robin panted.

Slade made an amused sound.

"Why would I pay any attention to the opinions of a whore? It doesn't matter what you _think_, Robin, it doesn't matter what you _feel_… Because you _are_ only a toy, a _trophy_ if you will. I know you don't believe that's true, but you will. Soon. And it you won't come around on your own… I have the means to help you."

Robin was unable to answer. His head was throbbing and there were black spots in front of his eyes.

"This might be as good time as ever." he heard Slade say and then a large hand yanked him off the floor. Slade threw him over his shoulder like a rag doll and headed for the kitchen area. Robin tried to fight but his head just hurt so much he almost blacked out.

Suddenly he was tossed down on the kitchen table on his back.

"Raven!" He heard Slade call while the man held him down easily with a hand on his chest.

"Yes, Master Slade?"

Robin shifted dizzy eyes to the girl who had quickly come to her master's side.

"Do you remember our theories about the contract?"

"The blood-?"

"No, the strength of an order. I want to test that now, and I want you to monitor his vital signs and offer suggestions."

"What did you have in mind, Master?" Raven asked.

"This." Slade said "Robin? Stop breathing."

Once again Robin found himself fighting for air that wouldn't come. His lungs refused to expand. He still tried to gasp, feeling himself sinking deeper and deeper into a cold, dark place. The spots in front of his eyes grew bigger, swallowing him.

_I'm dying… I'm actually dying… _the thought wasn't a particularly sad one, but his brain still panicked in self preservation.

The boy's bode went limp under Slade's hand.

"Master?" Raven seemed confused, and now the others had joined them, curiously.

"Just watch. If the airways aren't blocked an unconscious human should automatically start breathing again. My theory… yes… look."

They could all see that Robin's chest was rising and his breaths were deep and even.

"So the commands stop working on an unconscious body? No… that must be wrong…" the girl seemed to reconsider the situation for a moment. "that would mean all commands given can be broken by mere sleep, and that wouldn't make them very useful…I _did_ find some restraints in what the bond allows. This must be a physical one? You can't command the body to do more than it physically can, like perhaps walk on broken legs. The body's own defense mechanisms overrides the order… is this the same thing, master?"

"Yes. But I'm curious about what will happen when he _regains _consciousness and the body in fact _is _able to follow the command again…" Slade told her. "Let's see. I think he is coming around."

The boy opened his eyes and immediately started gasping for air again. After a short while he went limp once more and began breathing within seconds.

Slade and Raven watched calmly as this repeated several times.

"What more have you found out about the commands?" Slade asked the girl.

"Well… they won't hold if it goes against physics and what is biological possible, as we have seen… other than that it seems to depend on the person giving the demand, Master."

"How so?"

"Well… most demands will hold forever, but others will easily be overridden by new commands or are meant to hold only a short while… those are the kind you use to control him on a daily bases… you can command him to look at you, for example, but you don't really have to command him to look away, you end the order automatically without either of you really realizing it."

Slade seemed to ponder the situation.

"We will have to explore this further another day. I want to know everything about the bond and the rules about the first signer specifically. Also regarding the other things we have discussed."

"Yes master."

* * *

Robin didn't know what was happening. It was like he died over and over again, the pain mounting for every time he woke up. He stared up at Slade and Raven, trying to form words, but none would come. His body started convulsing, thrashing on the table under Slade's hand.

"Master, there might be brain damage if you let this continue." Raven cautioned Slade.

"But it's _so_ much fun to watch, isn't it?" Slade chuckled, but heeded the advice. He doubted the contract would accept a vegetable for a main signer. As soon as Robin came around again he reversed the order.

Robin gasped. Air, even this dry, inside air, had never felt so good. He felt tears running down his cheeks and tried to brush them away, but his arms felt so weak. He closed his eyes.

"I don't want to be here… I want my mum and dad…" he whispered, never noticing his older self slipping away again.

Slade, from what Robin said and the tone of voice, knew what had happened.

"Richard? Look at me." he said sternly.

The boy opened his eyes and blinked against the burning tears.

"You-you're angry again…" Richard mumbled.

"Do you blame me? After what you did?"

"I- I was bad?"

"_Very _bad."

Richard seemed to slowly remember.

"I punched you… and said bad things…"

"Yes, you did."

"I… I was angry! You did something… you're a bad man!" The boy tried to sit up again and this time Slade let him. "I want to go home!" he declared.

"Home _where_, Richard? You live with _me_ now."

"I- I do?"

"Yes. I am the one who takes care of you. You only have me, and you don't want me to be angry, remember?"

Richard nodded slowly.

"But… but… why do you hurt me? Do- do you hate me? Wh-what did I _do_?"

"You have done many _horrible_ things, Richard. But I have forgiven you, every time."

"Is- is that why you hate me? I'm _sorry,_ I will never be bad again! _Please_ don't hate me!" the boy begged and reached out for the man. Slade took the now sobbing boy in his arms and held him close again like he had last night.

"I don't hate you, Richard." he said softly, and he was telling the truth. Slade didn't hate the boy. He enjoyed _owning_ him like some men enjoyed owning a vintage car or a beautiful show dog. He felt a certain kind of pride when his pet behaved. He would continue training him until he could feel that pride all the time. He might have pushed him a bit far down in the cellar, the boy was right, it was a monstrous thing to do, but it had _needed _to be done. Robin had to learn that his owner would stop at nothing to make him obey, and Slade thought that Robin would learn from that lesson. And after the prisoner's death tomorrow… Slade knew he was close.

"Richard? I want you to go with Raven now and eat something." Slade told the boy who only nodded again. Slade grinned. Robin was _so_ much easier to deal with in this stage.

* * *

Richard ate silently and the team gathered curiously around him. Slade had quietly informed them about what was going on, but they didn't quite believe it.

"So 'Richard' is it?" Cyborg frowned. "How come you never told us? Didn't _trust _us, did you?"

Richard looked up at him quickly and then down on his sandwich again.

"Don't know." he mumbled softly. He wasn't quite sure about who these people were.

"Dude… this is so weird…" BB seemed to only just stop himself from poking at his former leader to check if he was real.

Richard looked up at him shyly.

"You're green." he noticed.

"Well, you're mental." Beast Boy shot back.

"'m not!"

"Are too!"

"Am _not_!"

"Are-"

"Please, stop this! You are friends! It is most important that you do not argue!" Starfire sounded like she was about to cry.

Richard looked up at her from his place at the table and seemed to think that over.

"You talk funny." He told her, offering his opinion.

"I certainly do not!" the redhead sounded indignant.

"Do too."

"Do _not_!"

"Do _too_! Besides, he's _not_ my friend!"

"But… Ro- Richard? He _is_! We are _all _your friends."

"_Slade's_ not!" Richard snarled and looked surprised when Starfire giggled.

"Oh, Ro- Richard! Master Slade was a bit _upset _with you, but he_ loves_ you! And you love _him_!"

Robin gave the man sitting on the metal throne a skeptical look. He _should_ be too far away to hear them, but it seemed that he was paying close attention.

"I don't _think _so…" he told the strange girl.

"But… you told me so yourself?"

"I- I did?" Richard felt that it was wrong, but the girl seemed so sure. He looked over at the man again, and this time Slade beckoned to him.

"Come here Richard."

He had finished eating but glanced at Raven, who nodded encouragingly, before he could gather up the courage to climb the dais. As he got close the man put him in his lap, and Richard didn't dare to struggle. Something about his own body felt wrong. It was like he was a lot taller than he _should_ be, but compared to Slade he felt small… and somehow that felt nice… the proportions were correct again. So after a while he relaxed in the man's arm and rested his head on his chest.

"Time to wake up now…" Slade purred.

Richard looked up at him, confused. "What- What do you mean?"

"First, close your eyes. Good. Relax. You are safe. Now. Robin? Robin, it's time to come back…"

"…nuh…" The boy in his lap mumbled. "Don't want..."

"Robin. Look at me. _Now_."

* * *

Robin opened his eyes and blinked. _What? What was he doing-?_ This time it didn't take long for the memories to come back to him, though but they were still hazy, like from a dream. For a moment he struggled to get up, but Slade put an arm across his chest in a light warning, so he stopped. He was desperate for answers, feeling that his own mind was betraying him.

"What is _happening _to me? What have you _done_?"

"It's not _me_, Robin. It's your own brain. It's protecting itself from too much traumatic stress."

"Stress _you _caused!"

"Yes, let's have _this _discussion again, shall we?" Slade sounded irritated and Robin stiffened, trying to shrink back.

_Don't get him angry! Don't!_ A voice inside him insisted.

Slade noticed his apprehension and smirked under his mask. The boy _was_ slowly learning…

"It's so simple, Robin. Keep me happy and no one gets hurt. You _should _be able to understand that concept."

"What- What about that man?"

"He will still die tomorrow."

"Is-Isn't there _anything _I can…?"

"Shhh…." Slade placed an ungloved finger on Robin's lips, trailing it over that soft, sensitive area. Robin could only look up at the man helplessly, afraid to even breathe. "There is _one _thing… a _prize_ for the man's life… but it's a dear one for you to pay, I think." the man purred.

"Wh-what is it? I'll do_ anything_, just…"

"It's not something you can _do_, Robin… _that_ I can have anyway. It's something you _know_. The prize for the man's life… is the identity of Superman."

Robin gasped.

"I-I don't _know_ who he is!"

The fingers that just played with his lips now grabbed his chin forcefully.

"I don't _care_ if you tell me, but don't _lie _to me. Batman and Superman are friends. You know them _all_!"

Robin tried to stop himself from trembling.

_Idiot! He's angry with you again! Can't you do ANYTHING right?_

"I… I can't tell you…. he has family… friends… you will go after them…"

"Yes. Me or Luthor, if I sell him the information."

"Isn't there_ any _other w-?"

"No. That's the prize."

"But… I can't…"

"That's fine, Robin. I thought the prize would be too high. You don't have to tell me."

"But you will kill the prisoner!"

"Technically Raven will, but yes."

Robin closed his eyes. He couldn't tell Slade who Superman was, he _couldn't_… and he knew he had just sentenced that man to death all over again. Slade started stroking his hair, and the repetitive, familiar feeling soothed the boy against his will. He opened his eyes again and looked up at Slade's masked face, meeting his gaze. Robin wished his eyes could have been filled with defiance and anger, but he couldn't muster any strength. His eyes were empty, dead. Like the grey one that was looking down on him.

_I'm being held by a monster… _a part of him thought.

_He's only a monster when you make him angry. Don't make him angry, Robin. Please him. Make him feel good. Please! _Another part urged, but Robin wouldn't let that side of him out. That would be surrender. He couldn't afford it.

* * *

Robin spent that night looking at a wall in his old room. Slade's room now. Slade had left that wall untouched during the renovation. The man probably hadn't discovered… the boy's heart ached for what was hidden there, but he didn't dare move out of the monster's arms.

* * *

The next day Robin was led to the roof. He would have been delighted if it wasn't for the sight that met him. A big metal medicine table with straps stood there, and as Robin watched, the prisoner was led out. The young man, no older than twenty-five, screamed and cursed at all of them but when he spotted Robin he aimed most of his insults at him. "Traitor" was the kindest word he was called, and Robin agreed with every one of them.

"Let's go closer." Slade told him, and the hands on the boy's shoulders pushed him to the side of the table. The man had been strapped down on it now and was staring up at all of them in terror.

"I'm so sorry…" Robin mumbled, tears in his eyes. The man spat in his face as a reply. Robin didn't clean it off. He deserved it. Slade's hand came up to his chin and wiped the spit off, though, and Robin turned around and looked up at the man. He didn't dare to plead for the prisoner again, but the plea was evident in his eyes. Slade shook his head.

"Turn around at look at him, Robin. Unless you want to pay the prize?"

"I… I can't…" Robin answered, not sure if it was Slade's instruction or his question he answered.

"Turn around. Look at him."

As Robin did, Slade replaced his hands on the boy's shoulders and turned to the rest of the group that had gathered around the table.

"Today, boys and girls, we will not witness an execution, but a scientific experiment. Do you know what a vivisection is?" By the way Robin flinched Slade could tell that the boy knew, but the others looked less sure, so he decided to explain. "A vivisection is the same as a _dissection_, with the difference that the subject is alive during the procedure. Well. Most of it. In this case the subject will also be awake. With Raven's healing powers we hope that we will find out quite a lot about the human body before the subject dies. Raven needs it for her training and the rest of you should pay attention as well. Knowing how to reach the heart through the ribs, for example, will be very useful for you. Let's begin."

* * *

Robin only remembered the screaming and the blood afterwards. He was forced to stand still right next to the victim and the young man's blood soon stained the boy's body and face. Robin had screamed at Raven to stop until he was ordered into silence by Slade. After that he could do nothing at all. When the man finally died, Robin was led away. Slade stripped him and led him to the shower where Robin scrubbed himself until the man had to stop him before the boy's skin started to bleed. Slade dressed him again and led him to the main room where the boy sat down next to the throne. He didn't speak or move on his own. He stared out into the empty air and remained like that throughout the day. Someone put food in his hands a few times and Slade ordered him to eat, so he did. He was ordered to swallow pills too, only vitamins, but Robin didn't know or care what they were. It grew dark outside and suddenly Slade told him to get up. In the bedroom the man undressed him again and Robin lay down on the bed. Slade undressed and joined him, pulling his small, unresisting body close. Robin stared up at the roof, unseeing. The man tilted the boy's head so Robin looked up at him instead, but the eyes remained empty. After a long time Robin finally spoke, so quietly that Slade could barely hear him.

"He was in so much pain."  
_  
Your fault! You shouldn't have upset your Master!_

"Yes." Slade agreed.

"He was in so much pain." Robin repeated.

_You should have kept him happy! You should have obeyed! You KNOW what he wants! Give it to him!_

"…so much pain." the boy whispered again.

_Please him! The only way is to please him!_

Slade waited in patient silence.

"It took so long…" the boy continued. "He was in so much pain…"

_He TOLD you what to do! Remember? He told you! Keep him happy…_

"Keep him happy…" the boy repeated aloud. "No one gets hurt…"

"That's right, boy… I'm glad you understand…" Slade chuckled softly.

_**I **will do it. I'll help keep him happy…_

Robin blinked and his eyes were no longer empty, although Slade thought they looked to be slightly glazed over. The boy gave him a small smile.

"I will make you happy…" he whispered and started running his hands over Slade's chest. He snuggled closer and lifted his face, placing kisses first on the man's neck and then up over his mask, feeling the contours of the man's lips through the material until he managed to pull it up enough to free his mouth. He caught it again immediately with his own and started playing with Slade's tongue. Then he moved down again, over neck, shoulders, chest, abs… suddenly he felt a hand in his hair, stopping him. He moaned in disappointment and looked up at the man quizzically.

"I haven't trained you for that yet." the man reminded him.

"_Robin_ needs training, _I_ already _know_ how to please you." the boy purred confidently and smiled up at the man. He placed a few kisses on Slade's abdomen to prove his point.

Slade blinked. _This was a bit unexpected._

"And _you_ are?"

"I'm Rob!" The boy looked offended, but who wouldn't be if a man you was about to have sex with didn't recognize you? The grip on his hair tightened and he was forced to crawl up the man's body again.

"So. Rob. And why are you doing this?"

"Robin doesn't want to." the boy sneered at his alter ego.

"And you do?"

"Yes…" the boy grinned and kissed the man again "Very much…" he had placed himself over the Slade's body and was now grinding against the man. "Please, Master? If I can't taste you, at least take me…?"

Slade frowned. Had Robin escaped him like this all this time? That thought did not please him.

"Do you like it when I fuck you?" the man wanted to know.

The boy on top of him pouted. "You haven't fucked me yet… you have only kissed me…"

Something he hadn't quite been able to put his finger on suddenly made sense to Slade.

"That kiss in front of the Titans the other morning?"

"Mmmm…" Rob agreed. "It felt so goooooood…"

"So I _have _been fucking Robin all this time?"

"Yes. He _begged _me to take over several times, the stupid boy, but somehow I _couldn't_. Don't know why. But I'm here now… Let's _play_…"

"So… who are you?" Slade asked, intrigued by this new facet in the boy's mind.

"I…" whispered the boy and grinned wider "I am the small part of him… that _likes _it."

* * *

Hours later they were both exhausted, drenched in sweat. The boy had finally fallen asleep across the man, and Slade, for once, was actually grateful. He grinned to himself. The boy just wouldn't _quit_… Slade was more than satisfied, but he would have preferred it to be Robin acting this way. Rob, he had found out, was rather aggressive and though he acted submissive it was obvious it was only an act. And the boy did not fear him. He only lusted after him. In fact he was pure libido, nothing else. It was fascinating, the embodiment of one emotion taking form, even having a name…

Slade thought about it. He had to consult Chang on the subject, but he believed this was a form of a dissociation disorder, something like what used to be called Multiple Personality Disorder. Another defensive mechanism in psychological trauma And Rob might be a good fuck, hell, he was a _great_ fuck, but Slade wanted Robin. Not that he would mind Rob coming out to 'play' once in a while…. The man smiled widely to himself as he thought about it… yes… there was certainly some possibilities here…

* * *

Robin woke up early, feeling very sticky. He moaned as he moved, he was _sore_… He was sprawled across… _Slade_… What had…? _Oh god…_

"Good morning Robin." Slade said, deducting that it was in fact Robin who had woken up, since he wasn't all over him already. "Sooo… I met Rob last night…"

Robin blushed a deep shade of red, and tried to sit up without wincing.

"You should have told me about that, boy." the man's voice was stern, and Robin flinched.

_Have I made him angry again?_

"I'm sorry… I wasn't sure how… what…"

"You were trying to escape your _responsibilities_, pet."

"No!" Robin became terrified as Slade put it like that. "No, it's… its still _me_! I-"

Slade sat up and pulled the boy to him. "Not _exactly_, and I _prefer _to fuck _you_… but I will be nice and let him take over sometimes, all right? But if you try to pull that stunt without my consent, you will make me very angry. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Robin nodded. "But… but… he is so much _better_, isn't he?" he added, pleading his case.

"He is nowhere as good as you _will_ be. And speaking of _that_… there is something you should have learned a long time ago… Let's go to the shower."

* * *

Robin let himself be led to the bathroom, not even glancing at the place he had hid the blade. He unconsciously shied away from anything that might upset Slade, he didn't even want to _think _about it.

Washing himself and Slade, with closed eyes as usual, was routine now, but this time Slade hardened under his touch.

"Don't mind that now." the man purred "just finish and we'll go back to the bedroom."

Robin did and then had to keep his eyes closed while Slade donned his mask again. Robin dried himself and was to his big surprise offered clothes. He dressed quickly, watching Slade do the same from the corner of his eye. The man then sat down on the bed. Robin had finished and turned around to face him.

"I dressed so you will be able to practice unzipping my pants and taking my cock out. Now, kneel between my legs."

_Please him! Don't make him angry! He was in so much pain!_

Robin hastily obeyed.

"You may begin"

Robin reached out for the zipper in the man's pants with shaking hands. He was deathly afraid of so many things. What if it tasted horribly? What if he threw up? What if he scratched the man with his teeth? He got the fly open, found his way into the man's underwear and managed to get the man's member out without causing any discomfort. He looked up at Slade inquiringly.

"Good pet. Now I want you to lick it. Make sure your tongue is good and wet, it will make it slide better. the underside is very sensitive, as well as, of course, the head. I want you explore it with only your tongue and lips for now. I will teach you how to take it in your mouth later."

Robin nodded and leaned forward. He couldn't very well accidentally hurt the man like this… unless he was_ really _clumsy, somehow. He was glad they had just gotten out of the shower, because there wasn't much of a taste. A slight musky smell he had come to known as Slade's was all, but that wasn't really a _bad_ smell as smells goes. Could have been worse… could have been like BB's feet…

The man was already hard and soon a liquid started to ooze out of the top. Pre-cum, Robin realized, and he also knew that he wouldn't get away from tasting it. He decided to be bold, _please him, make him proud, _and let his lips kiss the top of the cock. It twitched and Robin jerked away like it had bit him… or the other way around… he looked up at Slade in fear, but the man only chuckled.

"That's normal. Means I like it. Go on…"

Robin did. This taste was _definitely_ more Slade, but still it wasn't _horrible_… it was slightly salty, perhaps… he had trouble really describing the taste, but his analytical mind tried, to get something else to thing about apart from what he was doing.

"Use your hands too. I want you to cup my balls and massage them gently. Wrap your other hand around the base of my shaft and move it. Slowly. Goooood boy…"

It suddenly occurred to Robin that the better he got at this, the faster it would be over, and he started to make a bigger effort, twirling his tongue around the head, flicking it into the slit at the top, followed the rim under it and then down to the base. He then let his lips brush over Slade's balls.

"Robin?" Slade asked sternly and the boy looked up again, almost in panic.

"Y-yes? Did- did I do anything wrong?"

The man shook his head and chuckled again.

"No. I just wanted to check so Rob hadn't taken over… you were getting a bit bold there…"

"I'm sorry, I…"

"No, don't be, you did _very_ good. Continue. Now I want you to take the top into your mouth. Mind the teeth. Suck, but do it gently…. good pet… now, a little bit more… move your head up and down… Take it deeper… let your lips slide over your teeth… good… Now, make a humming noise…"

Robin glanced up at the man, looking so puzzled that Slade laughed.

"The noise creates vibrations and those feel very nice. They also stimulate your lips so it should feel nice for you too…"

Robin shifted a bit to get a better angle.

"Mmmm…" he tried, and it did work. He tried to ignore the tickles in his own lips, and the way the noise made it sound like he enjoyed what he was doing. Slade let him work on his own a while and Robin increased the pace somewhat.

"Now I want you to take it deeper. Relax your throat. It's called deepthroating and it is a skill in itself… but you will learn."

Robin tired, but didn't succeed. It felt like he was going to throw up. It was just like the fingers down his throat but bigger.

"You have to relax more to avoid the gag reflex…" Slade instructed.

This time it went better, but he panicked when he felt Slade's hand on his head, pressing him down further.

"There, there… don't worry… I'm only helping… relax… good… look at me… good boy…"

Suddenly the head of the cock pushed into his throat. Slade let him pull back a bit before pushing him down again. Robin's eyes watered, and he tried to swallow, which made Slade purr.

"_Very _nice, Robin… the constrictions of your throat feels wonderful. Now, I will let you finish however you prefer. I want you to let me come in your mouth, though, and I want you to swallow."

Robin combined the skills he had learned and tried to make the man come as quickly as possible. He noticed that Slade liked it when he looked up at him and made those noises so his kept doing that. Suddenly he felt Slade's balls draw themselves up and moved his hands and mouth even faster. Something abruptly filled his mouth and he swallowed, letting the head slip out, but he didn't expect a second shot of cum that hit his cheek instead.

He looked up at the man unhappily, afraid Slade would punish him, but the man seemed more amused than annoyed. He chuckled as he leaned over the kneeling boy.

"I should have warned you about that…" the man gathered up the semen with the tip of his finger and presented it to the boy. Robin obediently opened his mouth and let the finger enter, sucking it while still looking up at Slade. He let his tongue twirl over the finger as well and a glint in Slade's eye told him the man liked that. This taste wasn't gross either. He would never want a cum-flavored milkshake, but at least he managed to swallow… which was more than he could say about sprouts…

"Now I want you to lick my cock clean and put it back." the man ordered and Robin did as he was told. As he finished Slade motioned for him to stand and Robin noticed how sore his knees had gotten. Slade saw the wince and shrugged.

"We might have to get you a pillow… Now… how was it?" the man wanted to know.

Robin blushed again and stared at the ground.

"Now, now… come here…" Slade pulled him down so the boy straddled his knees. A finger under his chin made Robin look up. "I want you to tell me…"

"I… it… it wasn't… that bad…" he admitted. "I… thought I would feel sick or choke, but…"

"But it turned out you were a _natural_…" Slade chuckled and Robin blushed a deeper color. "I knew you would be with those lips of yours…" the man lifted his mask and kissed him deeply. Robin moaned quietly. His lips were oversensitive and puffy after all his work, and Slade made him feel… he found himself pressing closer to the man and pulled away gasping.

"What are you doing, boy?" Slade rebuked him lightly.

"I... I'm sorry! I… I just felt… I thought Rob was taking over!"

"I don't think he _was_, Robin. I believe that was _all you_, enjoying yourself. It's all right, you know, you have before… Just let it happen when it happens and don't fight it… I will notice if you do… And you have that 'kicked puppy look' again…"

Robin felt lost. He didn't want to enjoy _anything_ Slade did to him, but he nodded anyway.

_Just keep him happy, he wants you to enjoy it so you WILL… you will do whatever it takes… there shouldn't be that much pain in the world…_

Robin agreed with that voice and straightened up, tilted his head back slightly and kissed the man, taking the initiative this time.

… _Whatever it takes…_

_  
To be continued…_

**A/N.** A slightly longer chapter this time… I just felt like I couldn't just stop right in the middle... I could have made it a short one, but the cliffhanger would have been… not even _good _just _irritating_… so you got a long one… hope you enjoyed it…

After last chapter I needed this to be slightly… lighter… which I think it definitely was, (if you forget about the angsty-ness). I hope you are not getting too thrown or irritated by Robin's mind-shifts, just let me know if that is the case… He is not exactly stable right now, but hey! He hasn't been for the last 11 chapters or so, so… ;o) As always I would love to here from you, so plese leave a review!


	14. All for Nothing

**The Peace Contract**

**A/N: **I know how it's going to end now! Woke up at 5.30 this Friday morning and there it was! There is a bit to go before then, though… but at least I _know_…

_**Chapter fourteen: All for Nothing**_

Slade ended the kiss, and to Robin's relief he didn't take it any further.

"Very good, my little pet… but it's still early in the morning, and we have plenty of time to enjoy each other."

Robin nodded briefly and stood up. He kept his eyes on the floor, afraid he still had that 'kicked puppy look' Slade had mentioned, and he didn't want to annoy the man. They left the bedroom and slowly started towards the throne room.

"You did very well, Robin. You should be proud of yourself. I was thinking… If you want inspiration I could arrange for some books for you? Or perhaps some movies or magazines would be more helpful?" Robin looked up at the man in horror and Slade laughed. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, but if you feel you need help…?"

"N-no! No… thank you…"

"As you wish. But if you get boring I _will_ get you that help, maybe we can watch a movie together? Well. I think your first oral lesson deserves another reward. Do you know what you want this time?"

Robin thought quickly. He was longing for more fresh air, without terrifying deaths this time, please, and some exercise, but both things Professor Chang had already mentioned. He would probably get that anyway.

"It- It wasn't enough to free-?"

"No."

"O-okay… then- then I would like to talk to Bruce…"

"Really? Why?"

"I just want to see him, and… after what happened on the roof…"

"You think they were watching?" It wasn't really a question as Slade already thought he knew the answer. The location had been_ intentional_, after all.

Robin nodded. "Yes… via satellite cameras. If I have your permission... I would like to explain…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to them, Robin. It's not your responsibility. But I will allow it."

"Thank you." Robin was actually grateful; he had not expected Slade to agree.

"Breakfast first, and then I have a surprise for you."

* * *

Raven outdid herself for breakfast and Robin felt almost bad about throwing up the food afterwards. It never occurred to him before that the girl actually _enjoyed_ cooking. She did it by the book, though. _Exactly_ by the book. He had almost laughed when he discovered a photograph on one of her recipes were the food were displayed just as his had been, down to the smallest detail. Robin suspected that Raven never had felt at ease in the kitchen before with the other teens messing things up and disturbing her, but now she was left pretty much alone and seemed to like it.

* * *

As Robin returned from his presumed bathroom break he was summoned by Slade who was surrounded by the other Titans. As Robin got closer he could see that the man was holding something in his hands. The other members of his former team turned towards him, and judging by the look on the other boys' faces he would not like it. Simply because they grinned. Raven had her usual bland look and Starfire smiled a happy little smile that meant just as much or as little as Raven's expression.

"I have a gift for you." Slade told him and Robin, who now had reached them, looked down at what the man was holding. He felt a chill run up his spine.

"A- a collar?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, man!" Cy laughed. "Even got your name on it!"

"Or maybe it's a work description…" Beast Boy sniggered.

Slade turned the collar over and the chill became a lump of ice. It was a very wide black leather collar, and on the front there was a row of sharp metal letters forming a word. The word was 'slut'. Robin felt a tear starting to run down his cheek as he stared at the… accusation? _Description? TRUTH?_ Slade took a step closer and Robin straightened up, blinked away the wetness in his eyes and looked up on the man, trying to keep his gaze steady.

"The letters are changeable, so it can say anything as long as it is short." Slade told him. Robin stood still as the man placed the collar around his throat. "It looks like it fits." Slade commented. Robin was still meeting the steel-grey eye when the metal clasps clicked shut. Then they did, a small shudder ran through his body. _Trapped. Trapped all over again._ It was only a bit of metal and animal skin, he tried to tell himself, but it _wasn't_… it was _more_ than that… it was…

"Very nice. A responsible owner should always make sure his pet has a collar…" Slade purred. "What do you say, pet?"

"… thank you…" Robin managed after swallowing a few times. Now he wished he had kept the food, because he was feeling lightheaded.

"Good boy. Now. Let's call daddy."

* * *

Robin stood before the big screen as it flickered into life. Slade sat on his throne behind and above him and Robin felt dwarfed by his presence. At least he wouldn't have to speak to Bruce from a position at the man's feet… or worse… this time. Robin wasn't sure what to say, wasn't sure what he was _allowed_ to say, he just needed to see him. Needed to know that he, that _someone_, was still out there.

"Robin? Batman! Come here!" Superman had been the one answering, but soon Bruce appeared on the screen.

"Richard! Are you…" his voice trailed off and Robin shrugged… 'are you okay?' the man had intended to ask, but he had stopped himself in time. It was such an idiotic question. Of course the boy wasn't 'okay'.

"I… I'm fine." Robin said, the lie obvious to all, but what else could he say?

Bruce's eyes narrowed as he spotted the collar, and he shot a glare at Slade. The man on the throne chuckled.

"Nice, isn't it? It was a gift. This call, though, is a_ reward_. Your boy did _very_ well on his first…. shall we say 'oral exam', this morning, and he wanted to call you. So don't mind me…"

"Richard?" Bruce sounded tired, drained. Suddenly Robin felt bad about calling him… if the man didn't see him, then maybe it would be easier for him to… forget about him?

"Bruce… I… did you see what happened… on the roof?"

The man nodded.

"That," Robin continued "was my fault. He… he was a prisoner… I… I tried to free them, and…"

"It wasn't your fault, Robin!" Bruce said.

_SO predictable… but does he even believe that himself?_

"It was. And I had… I had a choice…" This was what Robin had wanted to tell his mentor, he realized. Warn him about what Slade had wanted to know in exchange for the man's life. But Slade wouldn't…. Robin turned and looked up at the man, and to his amazement the man nodded and did a 'go ahead' gesture. Robin turned back to the screen again. "There… there was a price."

"What was it?" Bruce knew it had to be something big for Robin not to pay it, he was sure the boy would have done anything in his power to protect that man.

"Superman's identity." There was gasps around the JL headquarters and Robin realized the others where there too, even if the screen was zoomed in on Bruce. He wanted to ask about Flash, but that would have to wait. "I couldn't tell him, I couldn't let more people get hurt… I…"

"Please, Robin, don't worry about us! We anticipated something like this would happen and we have made sure that everyone is safe." Bruce had only intended to comfort the boy, but too late he realized what his statement actually _meant_. Robin realized it too. The boy recoiled from the screen, taking several steps back until the heels of his feet hit the dais.

"He… I… he died for _nothing_?" the boy whispered.

"Robin, come here." Slade ordered and the boy climbed the steps quickly. Once at the top he found himself engulfed in Slade's arms, too shaken to object as he was pulled down on Slade's lap.

"There, there…" the man cooed, but with evident amusement in his voice. "It's not that the young man died unnecessarily, pet… you know what the _real_ issue is, don't you?"

"They… they didn't _trust_ me…" Robin mumbled.

"That's right. They didn't. They thought that you would sell them out, didn't you Bruce?" Slade looked up at the screen, acting annoyed that the bat had upset his precious little pet.

"No. Robin, it wasn't _like _that. But the things Slade could put you through… we…"

"Didn't trust me." Robin said flatly.

"He can order…" Batman tried.

"Only my body! Not my mind! I'm still _ME_! _I'M NOT A TRAITOR!_"

"No, you're not! Robin, calm down!" Batman begged. "We never thought that you would willingly betray us, but you are only a boy and he…"

"Please, Slade, I don't want to talk to him anymore." Robin told the man in a broken voice and turned his head towards he man's chest so he didn't have to look at his former mentor.

"Then you shouldn't have too…" Slade told him and turned looked back up at the screen. "I'm sorry to cut this short, Bruce, but I won't let you upset him any more. I really thought you had more faith in him." Before the other man had time to respond Slade had switched the screen off.

Robin bit his bottom lip hard, trying to hold back the emotions that surged inside him.

"May- may I go?"

"Where, boy?" Slade wanted to know.

"I… just… just want some time alone… please?"

"If you promise to behave for the rest of the day…" Slade said warningly.

"Yes, yes I do! I will…"

"Go to the bedroom, then. But I will come get you in a minute."

* * *

As soon as Robin had closed the door behind him he collapsed on the floor. The man, the blood, the pain… all for _nothing_! He could have told Slade about Clark and the man would be alive now! His sobs shook his whole body and he pounded the floor with his fist in rage. They didn't trust him! They thought he would give them up! If only he _HAD_, then… Oh, god… _he was in so much pain…_

Robin started clawing at the collar, tugging at it, trying to rip the letters off, but they wouldn't budge.

"Is it too tight?" Slade asked coolly behind him, and Robin got to his feet and twisted around to face him.

"Take it off!" he screamed, still trying to rip it off himself, unable to work the complicated clasp without seeing it. "Take it off!" he repeated and started pounding at Slade's chest with his fists like he was a little kid. "I don't want it! I'm not a-! I… don't… want… to… Please… please…" his voice faltered as his the strength in his punches did, and soon he just leaned against the man, sobbing. "so... much… pain… he was so _scared_, Slade! So scared, and… he screamed… and… please help me? Please…I… I need…" he turned around abruptly and walked up to the wall. Pushing on a sequence of invisible pressure points he got a small panel to slide to the side.

Slade watched carefully. He hadn't known about the hidden safe and that made him uneasy. Did the Tower hold more surprises? Then Robin reached into the open space and the man tensed. He didn't think so, but it _could_ be a weapon the boy was reaching for. He relaxed as the boy took out a piece of card, no, a photograph, and then watched as Robin withdrew into a corner and sank down on the floor, clutching it.

"What do you have there, boy?" he asked carefully. Things had been going well, and he would allow the boy _some_ more leeway before shortening the leash again. He didn't want to destroy what he had so carefully built up.

"Mine." the boy mumbled and clutched the piece of tattered paper closer.

"No." Slade said decisively and kneeled in front of him. "Give it to me." The boy shook his head forcefully and curled up tighter.

"Give me the picture."

The boy sobbed as he helplessly handed the photo over and stared up at Slade in horror.

"Please… they… they are my parents… I… I only have that picture… please don't take it away!"

Slade looked down at the bleary image in his hands. It was a Polaroid, and poor quality at that, of a smiling young couple with their arms around each other, and a little boy between them, grinning widely.

"There are other photos…" Slade told him, feeling a bit puzzled. "In the papers, when I did research…"

"Black and white." the boy mumbled. "That… is the only one I have in color… except for a poster, but that is painted… mums eyes is the wrong color…" Robin sounded resigned, and his shoulders were slumped. No more fighting left in him for the moment. He just watched the man and his precious photo warily.

"I should burn this." Slade told him and Robin's eyes widened. "I won't allow these childish little tantrums over something as insignificant as the past… but I will let you chose… Your mother or your father?"

"Wh-_what_?"

"Chose."

"M-mum…"

Slade tore the photo in two. Robin gasped like it was his soul that had been shredded, and got to his feet.

"Here you go." Slade handed the boy half the image and Robin took it in shaking hands, looking down on it. "I'll hang on the other half. Maybe when you learn to _behave_ better…"

To the man's amazement Robin shook his head and handed the torn piece back.

"No." the boy said in a quiet voice. "No, they… they need to be together… here… take it… just… take it… like everything else…"

Slade asked as he threw the pieces back into the hiding place and closed the panel. "You will not open this without my permission again." he turned back to Robin who still stood in the corner, hugging himself, "Feeling a bit sorry for ourselves, aren't we?" the man sneered.

The boy said something, but did it so softly that Slade couldn't hear. He walked up to the boy again, grasping his chin. He let his thumb explore Robin's lips briefly, as he just couldn't help himself. "What did you just say?" he implored.

"That was all I ever wanted." Robin answered.

Slade followed the boy's eyes back to the now invisible safe.

"Your parents? We all lose them sooner or later. Get over it."

"No… yes… but…"

"What?" Slade was getting slightly irritated. He could spent this time either working or fucking the kid, both options was time well spent in his opinion, but this was wearing on his patience…

"…. a family… I always wanted a family…" the boy confessed, and Slade knew he had never told anyone about this before. That made some of the man's patience return and he chuckled softly.

"I see. Superheroes makes lousy father's though… you know that…"

"I… I wouldn't _be_ one… I would have a job… something safe where I could still be home a lot and didn't have to travel. I would _be_ there. Protect them. Love them. I… I can't have that now… no past… no future… no one to-"

"To what, pet?"

"….no one to _love_. Ever."

"It sounds like you think I _have _won?"

"Like- like you said… even if someone defeats you, I still would… would only be…" Robin looked up at Slade and made a gesture to himself. "Who could ever love _this_? I'm… I'm _useless_ now… I can't even _protect_ anyone. I can't be _trusted_… I…"

Slade drew the boy close, meeting no resistance.

"That's right, pet. That's why you will always stay with me. No one else wants a broken, used toy like you. But I will take care of you..."

"No you _won't_! You _can't_! You only _take_! You take and take and take, and when I think I have nothing left you find something else! And… when you _give_." Robin pulled as his collar again "it's only intended to hurt too!"

"And the day that started out so _well _for you, Robin… you disappoint me…" Slade felt the boy tense against him, and he heard a deep sigh. He felt the boy shaking softly and thought that he had started to cry, and was very surprised when he heard soft chuckles. He pulled the boy with him and sat down on the bed, making Robin lie down on it.

"What is so funny, pet?" he asked as the boy still didn't stop laughing.

"Me…" Robin managed to burst out between giggles. "I… I _told_ you I was too dumb to train! I had to go and make you angry again! I… I told myself _not_ to, and… and then…" Robin's hysterical laughter died away as he remembered why he was in this room again in the first place. "That man died without… Slade? Did… did you _know_ that they had made sure that their families were safe?" the question was so innocent and so open that Slade felt compelled to answer truthfully.

"No, but I suspected it. I would have done the same in their situation."  
Robin nodded.

"Me too… but if I _had_ told you, you would have let the man live, even though the information was useless?"

"Yes. I keep my word, Robin. Always."

Robin closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Then he looked up at the man.

"I'm calm now. I apologize for all this… I was childish… I was just in pain and I lashed out… are… are you very disappointed in me? Are you angry?"

"A bit disappointed, I expect you to better composed… but I'm not angry. If you come with me now and behave _perfectly_ the rest of the day no one gets hurt."

Robin nodded.

* * *

And Robin did.

A little over a week later Robin was still behaving well. He was throwing up every meal he could get away with, though, and that had begun to be noticeable. Slade had started him on a work out schedule, but the boy could do less and less of it. Professor Chang did a lot of tests on him, but fortunately no one got the idea to ask Raven to check his mind… they all _saw _that he was eating, and still his blood sugar was dangerously low and he had lost weight.

Slade looked over at the boy who was curled up on the sheep pelts at the foot of the throne. The man himself was sitting on the floor with Raven, working on the magic nuances of the contract. The parchment was placed between them and Raven moved her hands over it like she was feeling its magical texture. As it happened, that was almost exactly what she was doing. She had explained that the contract was like a piece of knitted sweater… hundreds of threads interwoven to create the complete product, all having their specific use. Slade understood the concept but he was not as adept in magic as Raven was. He was, after all, all human, while she had magic in her blood.

Right now his attention was on Robin, though. The boy looked very pale against the black furs and his eyes were closed. He was sleeping, or at least resting. It seemed that he could sense Slade's eye on him because he suddenly opened his. The look in the blue eyes was serious but attentive. The boy almost never smiled, but then again he had little reason to, Slade admitted. Sometimes he smiled at Starfire, often a forced grin, just to keep the alien happy. Once in a while Slade caught a look of grief on the boy's face or a sign of tears, but Robin tried very hard to hide that from him. The boy was afraid it would irritate him and was always more eager to please the man when he happen to catch him in those moments. Robin still watched him, but when Slade didn't make any sign that he wanted the boy to do something, Robin closed his eyes and let his head rest on his arm again.

"Master?" A voice cut into Slade's thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, I apologize, Raven. My mind was elsewhere."

"I saw, and it seems the latest things we have discussed are already working on some level. I think I have found out how to do it. Shall we try, Master?"

Slade smiled under his mask.

"Yes."

Robin was tired and had a small headache. That was the worst thing with hunger, he thought. He could get used to the stomach pains and the dizziness, but the headaches were dangerous, they made him less alert. Well, Slade didn't seem to want anything right now, so he had gone back to resting. He knew he was pushing it with the food issue. There was no way he could starve himself to _death_, his little rebellion would be discovered long before that anyway… and with all the attention Chang was paying to him, there was only a matter of time before someone figured it out. Maybe he should stop throwing up? The scary part was that he had thought about that before, and somehow… he _couldn't_… He touched his collar. He had gotten used to it now. Today it said simply 'pet'. Slade didn't change the word every day, but since it had to come off in the shower anyway, he sometimes amused himself with it while Robin finished washing. Robin always worried when he saw the box of letters, wondering how Slade would mark him this time. As he saw that the man had written 'pet' that morning, he had nearly smiled at him in gratitude. His stomach almost turned at the thought. He knew he had given in, letting himself fall… he hadn't lost focus though, still thinking about that sharp piece of steel… but he hadn't had any new opportunities. If he wasn't with Slade he was with Chang… it all seemed hopeless.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and raised his head again. _Slade?_ He looked at the man, feeling puzzled. It was like Slade had just…? Both Raven and Slade was watching him intently in turn, Raven with a small smile on her face.

_Come to me._

Robin found himself walking towards the man and then sank down next to him. What was going on? Slade had told him so rest, and Robin had not wanted to disobey him… he looked up at the man with a confused look in his eyes.

"Slade…?" he reached out for the man's arm. It had become second nature to Robin to touch the man, especially when he thought Slade was annoyed over something.

"See Master! It worked!" Raven sounded delighted.

"Seems it did." Slade nodded and Robin relaxed. The man didn't sound angry at all, he sounded pleased.

"What-what worked?" Robin dared to ask carefully.

"Raven had a theory. The contract creates a bond between us and the commands follow that bond into your subconscious. The idea was that the commands didn't necessarily have to be vocal, they could be sent mentally."

Robin looked between the two magic workers. "So… you only have to _think_ now, for…?"

"I can probably only send you simple commands, a mix of words and pictures… and I can_ only _sent you commands, that is all the contract allows. But let's do some training…"

The next half hour Robin was ordered to stand, sit, open and close his eyes, nod, shake his head and even kiss Slade. Slade then tried to make him fetch things, but those kinds of commands were harder as they were more complex. Both Slade and Robin got annoyed when they didn't work, although Robin got increasingly anxious. The simple commands Robin could hear, or see, inside his head, but the complicated ones became a jumble of words and images that usually didn't make any sense.

"All right, that's enough for now." Slade finally said, and Robin sank down in his lap, wrapping his arms around the man to try and sooth the irritation.

"My head hurts…" Robin whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't understand… what was the last one?"

"What did you see?" the man wondered, letting his own arms curl around the boy.

"Not sure… I think it was a wheel…. and the world spinning…"

Slade laughed. "Interesting. I was trying for 'cartwheel'…"

There was an amused sound from Raven. "Well, Sire, whatever images you send, Robin's brain will sometimes interpret differently. But for the first time you both did exceptionally well."

"Thank you, my girl. How about some lunch? Will you work with Chang afterwards?"

"Yes, Sire, it's very exiting. I have learned to reattach severed limbs and now we are trying to re-grow them!"

Slade felt Robin tremble slightly at the description. The boy knew these experiments were carried out on prisoners.

"Very interesting. Tell Chang I want a word with him while you prepare Robin's lunch, though."

"Yes, Master Slade."

Chang had just appeared when he and Raven got something else to do, as the rest of the team rushed in. Best Boy was clutching a bleeding arm.

"Damn rebels!" Cyborg swore.

"Oh hush! Robin is here!" Starfire cautioned him, but Robin had already heard.

"Rebels?" he asked.

Slade stood up abruptly, letting the boy tumble out of his lap.

"How many this time? Did you catch any?"

"No. Killed a few, though. Sorry, Master, but it was a surprise attack." Cy confessed while Raven tended to Beast Boy's arm.

"Where?"

"The slums. We think it's pretty close to their headquarters."

Robin's head was reeling. There were still people in Jump fighting back? He carefully came up to Slade's side.

"Who are these rebels? Why hasn't anyone mentioned them before?"

"Because they aren't any of your business!" Slade snarled, and Robin flinched. The man had not been this angry since he found Robin in the basement.

"I'm sorry." the boy mumbled. "I didn't mean to pry." he carefully reached for the man's hand, playing with his fingers. It seemed to do the trick as Slade's stance got a bit less aggressive.

"It's a small group, but they are irritating nonetheless." he told the boy and turned to the others. "I think it's time to deal with them once and for all. I will come with you. Robin, you will take the food and eat in the bedroom."

Robin turned to leave, but felt a hand around his arm, pulling him back. When he looked up on the man Slade had pulled his mask up a bit and grinned down at him.

"What? No kiss goodbye?"

As the boy left Slade called after him. "As I said, go to my bedroom, and stay there until someone comes for you."

"Yes, Slade." Robin nodded and disappeared down the hall.

Finally.

Finally he was left alone.

* * *

He had no time to lose. Robin put the food he was carrying on the desk and paced the room for a little while, until he was sure they must have left. Then he hurried into the bathroom. He locked the door securely behind him and fished out the blade from behind the doorframe. It had become slightly dirty and he went to rinse it off. As he did he suddenly laughed at himself. _Yeah, dirty blade… dangerous stuff… could have germs on it…_ he shook his head at himself. He caught his reflection in the mirror and discovered the collar. He would _not_ die with that on. It took a bit of effort, but he had seen the clasp many times now, and knew how it worked. He threw the hated 'gift' in the corner and went over to the shower cubicle. He was shivering and turned the hot water on, stepping in under the spray without taking any clothes off. He was wearing a short sleeved top and glanced down on his wrists.

_How to do this? _He sat down with his back against the wall, pressing the blade against his skin lightly. The blade was sharp, but it wasn't a razor. He needed more pressure.

_I better cut along the arm, it will probably make it bleed more... _he decided. The first cut wasn't that deep, but the next one was. And the one after that. And the one after that. He made sure to slice both arms, but the cuts in his right wasn't as deep as he had to do them with his already injured left hand.

_Wow. It's really bleeding… _Unexpectedly he felt a bit afraid. He didn't want to die! But… he had to… it was the only way… it was all about freedom now, not only the worlds, but _his_ as well. _He_ would be free.

He watched the blood. It drained out of him with the beating of his heart. The hot water was not enough to wash all of it away. He started to feel dizzy. And then it started to hurt.

It shouldn't hurt, right? Not now! The cuts were over and done with, that was the worst part, wasn't it? But pain was suddenly everywhere as his heart struggled to pump too little blood around his body. He gasped for breath, but there was barely enough blood to transport the oxygen. His heart was racing. One last stray thought crossed his mind.

_Freedom might be red too…_

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **Cliffie! Well, I know that you are not worried… It WILL be interesting to read what happens after Robin dies, right? –very _very_ evil grin-

If I haven't answered your review (if you had any questions/comments/special opinions or so that is) I'm sorry… I would love to answer them all, and I usually TRY to, but I have been quite swamped…

It's astonishing, though… as I write this the story has gotten **211 reviews**! For me, that's **AMAZING**, so thank you all so much! I'm starting to wonder if people who do not normally read slash are reading this? I mean... where did you all COME from? –grin- I thought I knew all of you already… ;o)

Thank you for your support, your questions, your suggestions and generally getting involved (and being nosey)!

Oh, and this chapter will have a picture that goes with it on my** Deviant Art **account… just click on my bio and on 'homepage' and that will take you directly to my account…


	15. Cold

**The Peace Contract**

**A/N: **Ehum… Well… some of you took my little joke in the bottom A/N of the last chapter seriously… sorry… We have a way to go until the end and both Slade and Robin will be alive by the last chapter. After that… you will see… those of you who know me KNOWS I'm really just a big softy, though… ;o)

This chapter is a pretty calm one… for obvious reasons…

_**  
Chapter fifteen: Cold**_

"…stabilize…"

"… closed wounds… too weak…"

Robin was floating. He felt rather like a balloon, but he was fastened to something… by the thinnest of threads…

"…blood…"

"… move…"

"… don't let his heart stop…"

"… next bag…"

"… pressure up…"

He pulled and pulled, but after a while that thread became a string.

"…malnutrition…"

"…too weak…".

"….draining…"

Something touched his mind… fished around in it… Robin tried to pull away.

_  
Leave me alone…_

"…threw up…"

"…_That's_ why…"

"… heartbeat's normal…"

And the string turned into a rope.

"… warmth…."

"… only wait…"

"….stable…"

Then it became a chain.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes slightly. There was a bright light. He was pretty sure it was the wrong kind, though. He doubted that heaven had fluorescents.

There were shadows around him. He wanted them to go away, leave him alone. He was _dying_; he didn't have _time_ for them. He closed his eyes again, drifting...

* * *

The next time he looked up it was dark. He thought a lot of time had passed, but it was impossible to be sure. There was still a shadow left.

"Go… away…"

The shadow got closer instead. Stupid shadow.

Then some pale light fell on it… half orange, half black.

"No… _no_…" Robin's chest started to hurt and there was a high noise, beeping quicker and louder all the time.

More shadows.

"…panic. I'll give… that will… relax."

There was a pinch in his arm as someone stabbed a needle in him and then the shadows started to fade.

* * *

Slade looked down on the boy's face. Now his paleness made Raven look tan. He was asleep, almost suffering a small heart attack a minute ago.

"Slade? Sir?" Professor Chang hovered anxiously by his elbow.

"Yes? Damage report?"

"His heart is in pretty poor condition right now. He needs to keep calm. We can't be sure about any brain damage until he wakes up, though…"

"So you want to wake him?"

"Not -heh- right now, you understand. Tomorrow morning, perhaps. He has been unconscious for almost three days now… might be something more than-"

"He does not have brain damage."

"If you say so, sir, but-"

"The contract would have been annulled. Raven confirmed it. It won't accept a first signer who doesn't have the mental capacity for the bond."

"Still, small scale dam-"

"He was still breathing when you found him."

"Yes, but there _was_ a lower blood flow to his brain for some time…"

"You were quick enough." Slade turned to the quivering man. "Or let me put it like this: you _better_ have been quick enough…"

"I'm sure we were! There will be no problems! Just… about him waking…"

"Yes?"

Chang would have given quite a lot not to be standing there right now, having to say this… but he had no choice.

"Maybe it would be better if you… if you weren't _present_ when he…"

"I will be the first one he sees when he wakes again. I want him to _know_ that he has failed."

"Yes… well… _yes_.. he-he… _obviously_, but… the stress on his heart…"

"… you will deal with."

"Y-yes sir… just… however you are going to punish him for this… I'm not sure he will survive you even _telling_ him… as a matter of fact, as soon as he realizes that he_ is_ indeed alive and _will_ be punished…"

"Who says he will be?"

"-he-he… but surely…?"

Slade chuckled darkly "Just_ surviving_ might be punishment enough… don't you think?"

"Oh… yes, sir… I'm sure if you _tell_ him that…"

"Oh, no, my dear professor… where would the fun be in _that_?" Slade purred.

* * *

Professor Chang looked down on the ex-hero. He was worried, but only because Slade had made it clear that his health was dependent on Robin's. He wasn't a man that usually felt much pity, but he was certain that he wouldn't want to be in the boy's clothes when he woke up.

* * *

Slade continued to study the boy as Chang fluttered around and checked readouts and results. Robin was hooked up to more or less everything, and under constant surveillance.

The man frowned under his mask. This was his fault. Well. A _degree_ of it was. He had _known_ that the boy was suicidal, and he had actually _sat back_, waiting for him to try something… so, that far, everything had gone according to plan. His _mistake_ was letting his emotions take over as he decided to accompany the team for the raid on the rebels. He had relaxed due to the boy's good behavior the past week. He had let his guard down. And because of _that_, he had almost lost everything. Only his own need for control had saved Robin. There had been a transmitter in the collar, telling him if it was taken off without permission. When the alarm in his wrist guard had sounded he had immediately sent Raven back. The girl had teleported herself into the bathroom and alerted Chang. As she arrived Robin was only minutes, perhaps only seconds, from death. It had been close.

He was alive now, only because magic, but that itself had not been enough. Raven and the professor had found out, during their experiments, that healing did not only draw power from the healer, but also from the injured body. Robin had been too weak. Raven had only been able to close the wounds, making sure he didn't lose another drop of blood and then science had taken over. Plasma, blood transfusions. It was lucky the Titans had the foresight to store their own blood in the infirmary of the Tower, as being giving his own guaranteed there would be no complications. Despite everything it had been close, _too _close. Slade had pictured himself stopping Robin just as he was about too harm himself, he would never let it go this far. Too much were at stake. But Robin had taken his one chance. Slade grinned slightly. _You had to admire the boy for that._ Slade settled, leaning against a wall, waiting for the boy to wake up. If it would take hours, even days, didn't matter. He would wait.

* * *

The darkness parted slowly as Robin struggled to break the surface of consciousness. He tried to move, but found it difficult. Maybe he drifted into sleep a bit longer, everything seemed very fuzzy. After a while, however long _that_ was, he felt more stable and slowly opened his eyes. The black and orange mask was still there.

"Slade?" Robin's voice was little more than a whisper, dry and hoarse.

"Hello pet. I have some bad news for you. You lived."

Robin closed his eyes tiredly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I wanted you to." Slade answered calmly.

Robin looked up on the man again.

"I… had to… try…"

The man snorted. "You '_had_' to do a lot of things, didn't you? You '_had_' to get messages to Batman using sign language, you '_had_' to try and kill me, you 'had' to talk to Luthor and accept the pills from him, and you '_had_' to try to release the prisoners… And the truth, Robin, is that you didn't _have_ to do any of those things. You _chose_ to."

Robin had stayed quiet and impassive during Slade's little speech. He could hear the beeping noise increasing and he suddenly realized that it was the sound of his heart.

"Is everything's -a-ha- all right here, boy?" a different voice suddenly lisped and Robin turned his head slightly. Chang. "Thirsty?" the man asked, holding a glass of water.

Robin found himself nodding. His throat felt like deserts had been born there.

"I'll do it." Slade interrupted, taking the glass. Robin felt the man lift him up a bit and then there was coldness against his lips. "Here, pet, drink." The boy could do nothing else as his whole body screamed out for fluid. "You will learn, my boy, that _everything_ you receive will be provided by me. Every drop of water, every bite of food. Every moment of peace, every second of pleasure. Every ounce of fear and every stab of pain. I am your _world_. The only one you can turn to, _must_ turn to, for every little need. Do you understand?" the man took the glass from his lips and Robin tried to reach out for it. It was then he discovered that he was secured to the hospital bed with soft restraints. He couldn't reach. He could barely move. He nodded.

"Yes. I… understand."

"Good pet." the man purred and let him drink again.

As Robin finished the water, Slade let him lie back again. Moments after the boy started to groan and twitch slightly.

"My… my stomach… it… hurts…"

Professor Chang had faded into the background for a while but now appeared again, prodding Robin's stomach until the boy almost threw up again.

"Hmmm… might be too much and too cold water at once… you have been only getting nutrition through drip for the last couple of days…"

"… days?" Robin repeated. _It had been days?_

"Yes. Your stomach has become -he-he- 'lazy' you might say. Now the blood is rushing there to deal with whatever filled it, and it goes into a cramp. We will have to consider you diet for the next few days."

Robin tried to clutch his stomach with his hands, but couldn't reach.

"There, there… you are restrained for your own good." Slade told him and placed and ungloved hand on his stomach. The warmth and the slight pressure actually helped, and Robin relaxed somewhat. He glanced up at the man and bit his lip.

"I… I threw up the food."

Robin was almost as surprised over the confession as Slade. The man had already known, since Raven had discovered the truth as she raided the boy's mind while he was unconscious, but Slade had not expected Robin to admit it. Not yet.

"Why?" It was Slade's turn to ask.

"Because… you told me to eat…"

Slade chuckled. "Rebellious? And you managed to hide a blade as well… Where?"

"B-behind the doorframe in the bathroom."

"I see." He had known the answer to this too, but it was a good test to se if the boy would tell him the truth. "It must have been nice for you..." he continued "To have that last piece of hope to hold on to. A last chance to be a hero. That was what kept you going, wasn't it? It gave you the strength to keep fighting... Well... I can't let you have that anymore now, can I?"

The beeping reached a higher level, but Slade didn't back off.

Robin stared up at the man, suspecting what would happen.

"No… _please_… Slade, _don't_…"

"But of course I will, boy. I can give you anything. Behave and you will never want for any worldly possession, but one thing I can't let you have, and that is hope. So, from now on, you are forbidden to cause yourself any harm."

* * *

Robin closed his eyes again, feeling tears burn his eyes. What was left now? To hope he or Slade were killed by someone else? That was a slim chance if any… but as the war progressed, maybe…? But until then? He was completely at Slade's mercy, and he doubted the man _had _any. And the _prisoners_… Robin's heart started racing again, making alarms go off. He opened his eyes and stared up at Slade in horror.

"What… what will you do now? How… _how many will die_?"

"I have to give him a sedative or his heart will cave in on us." Chang said in an urgent voice.

"Just enough to calm him. Keep him awake." Slade instructed.

Robin felt the sting of a needle.

"_Please_ don't kill anyone, Slade! It was _my_ fault! Punish _me_! Please…I … I'm…so… sorry…" Robin's voice trailed off as he felt himself getting very heavy and the fog was back behind his eyes.

"You are only sorry you didn't succeed." Slade told him sternly.

Robin shook his head very slowly. "Pain… scared…"

The man leaned over him a bit.

"What did you say, Robin?"

"It hurt… and I… I got scared… didn't want to die… not... not alone… like… that…" Robin slurred a little bit, not really aware what he was saying.

"I thought you liked pain?" Slade kept his tone cold, not giving a hint at the glee he felt as the boy unwillingly opened up to him.

"No… no… more…"

Another question Slade already knew the answer to. Raven had told him quite a bit of what she had been able to discover, and he knew that need for agony had been smashed. The boy feared pain now, just as any other human did. No more, no less.

"Good pet. Now… about your punishment…" Even sedated, Robin's heart rate went up, and Chang shook his head warningly, but Slade ignored him and continued. "Do you want a second chance, Robin?"

"Y-yes?" the boy answered, trying to focus on Slade's words.

"The last week before your little… accident… it wasn't so bad, was it?"

_Yes! _Robin wanted to scream. _It was hell! Pleasing you, waiting on you hand and foot! Obeying every command…_

"N-no…" he whispered.

_It meant I had some peace too… I wasn't as afraid… when he was happy it was like… everything was fine… and… and that scared me SENSELESS…_

"I'll give you another week after you have recovered to prove yourself. Use the time well. We'll discuss your punishment when the week is up. Does that sound good to you? Or should I just set up an execution squad?"

"No… I… th-thank you…"

"Make sure I won't regret it."

Robin swallowed and nodded.

* * *

Robin slowly regained his strength over the next couple of days. His body had been in bad condition even before the blood loss due to the self-inflicted starvation, and he was pumped full with antibodies and vitamins to help fight off infection. He was on a strict eating schedule, having small meals very often. After a while his stomach managed quite well, and he also gained some weight. For all of it Slade was there. No one else touched him. Slade fed him, made him take pills, gave him his shots, cleaned him off with a cloth and even changed his sheets and catheter. First Robin was too sick to care, than, as he started to feel better he was embarrassed. But after a time Robin got used to it, resigned to the man's touch. The time in the sickbed made Robin compliant, just as Slade hoped it would. Slade was not any gentler then he needed to be, and Robin quickly learned. Keeping his mouth shut when Slade fed him, for example, was not a smart move.

* * *

After two days he didn't need the drip anymore, and after another three he was let up. The first time he just stood, shaking badly and having to depend on Slade for support. It took so much out of him just to stand up. The day after he managed to walk all the way around the bed, again clutching Slade's arm. The next morning Slade walked in to find Robin sitting up on the side of the cot, as the professor checked his reflexes.

"Feeling better, Robin? Good. I brought you this… seems you left it behind…" Slade held up the collar and saw Robin cringe. "Why did you take it off?" the man added.

"I didn't want to die as your pet." Robin answered. The boy had started to answer Slade's questions truthfully and without hesitation, and Slade liked that.

"But you _will_, Robin. One day you will die, and you will still belong to me when you do. A collar doesn't change that."

"I guess not." the boy said, turning his attention back to Chang as the man tapped him under the knee.

Slade slipped the collar around the boy's throat and clicked it shut. "There. Much better."

Robin traced his fingers over the letters. O-w-n-e-d. Oh, well. Could be worse. Chang asked him to cross his legs the other way around and he did. He was too tired to care about anything right now. He had had a difficult night, freezing one moment and burning up the next. Chang had explained that it wasn't exactly fever, it was more like his body's internal thermostat was broken and it had trouble regulating his temperature. It would pass, he had been promised. Right now he was shivering again, and Slade put a blanket over his shoulders. Robin nodded in thanks, pulling it tighter around him.

"You can lie down." Chang finally said, and Robin gratefully did, curling up under the blanket.

"So, what's the verdict?" Slade wanted to know and Robin felt the man's hand starting toying in his hair.

"He will be fine in a few days, sir. No lasting damage, except perhaps a slightly weaker heart, but as soon as Raven has mastered the -he-he- rebuilding healing techniques, she can fix that too, no problem."

"Good. How is that going by the way?"

"You- it would be better to ask Raven, sir. I am merely her -he-he- _guide_ in the human body, after all."

"Call her."

Robin had almost drifted off to sleep, but now he focused again, trying to stay awake. He turned his head a little bit to look up at the men. That made Slade's fingers brush the side of his face instead of his hair, and touch a spot behind his ear that made the boy let out a small gasp. Slade looked down on him and chuckled. The man had been very proud to have found that place a little over a week ago, almost driving the boy crazy by kissing and nibbling him there. Robin blushed slightly as he too seemed to remember that night.

"Don't fret, little one. You'll be well enough soon. Be patient." Slade mocked him.

* * *

"Yes Sire? You wanted to see me?" Raven had glided up through the floor and managed to startle all three of them to various degrees.

"Yes, Raven. I wanted to know how your experiments are going," Slade told her "there were problems?"

"Yes, Sire, but Chang and I are pretty sure we have figured out what did go wrong… We started by merely reattach limbs and that was pretty straightforward. But then we thought we would try rebuilding. We started small, with an earlobe… just flesh. But it was difficult."

"How would it even work?" Slade asked. "The human body doesn't usually replace lost parts, does it?"

"No…and yes. It you break your leg the body mend it, producing new bone to bridge the break. It you cut yourself it creates new skin and mends the blood vessels. It produces more blood if you lose some. So we took advantage of the body's own reconstruction abilities."

"I see… but building a body part from scratch… don't you have to know exactly _how,_ before you do it?"

Raven smiled slightly.

"No, Sire, that's what's DNA is for. It's the body's blueprints and it knows exactly how things are supposed to be. You go in, steal the designs, and start building."

"Sounds easy." Slade chuckled.

"Yes. -he-he- We thought so too. But we hit a -he- snag." the professor cut in. "It turned out thet recreating cells makes it easy for abnormal cells to form, unless you are very careful. Abnormal cells acts like healthy ones, dividing again and again, creating copies of themselves. And what you end up with-"

"…is cancer." Slade finished grimly.

"Yes." Raven nodded. "But it only takes training and now it is very rare for something to go wrong. We have even been able to cure most of the cases we caused, and that was invaluable in figuring out how to work on a DNA-level."

"Seems to me you two make quite a team." Slade nodded and sounded pleased. The other two smiled and nodded as well. "Well, as soon as you are ready I want you to strengthen Robin's heart again, but be sure you work all the 'snags' out first."

"We will. And don't worry; the boy will not topple over unless he undergoes severe physical stress. Just don't make him run a marathon and he will be fine."

"Good to hear."

"I have more good news. He is stable enough to move now if you wish. Two more days of rest and he will be able to –he-he- resume his… duties..."

Slade chuckled again.

"Did you hear that boy? Two more days… think you can wait that long?"

Robin only looked back flatly. He could wait a _lot_ longer, thank you.

* * *

That evening Slade came for him. The man carried him back to the bedroom and then into the bathroom. Robin's breath hitched in his throat as Slade opened that door. The boy remembered all the blood, but now the bathroom was spotless again of course. Slade undressed him, and as Robin was strong enough to shower without much help now, the man was content to just watch. Slade then helped Robin dry himself and dress in a pair of pajama bottoms. He then put the collar back on the boy. He always took it off before showers so the leather wouldn't be damaged by the damp, and so Robin could wash his neck properly.

Robin walked to the bed and sank down, exhausted. He felt like he was a hundred years old… A mere shower felt like he had just come from the gym. A shadow fell over him and he looked up.

"Tired?" Slade asked.

Robin nodded.

"Then go to sleep, boy. But your trial week starts now. As I said, use it well."

"But the professor said I wasn't ready to..?" Robin objected, rubbing his arms.

Slade chuckled.

"It's not _all_ about sex, my boy… _Devotion_ can be so much more… use your imagination. Thanks to Raven and the professor your clever little mind is still intact. You will figure something out."

"Yes, sir." Robin said softly and crawled under the covers, shivering. He was starting to feel cold again.

One week. What could he do in one week? Was there anything he could do that would make Slade spare the prisoners? If there was… he had to do it… They had had deals before, but Robin had always been cheating in one way or another, and he knew it. This time, he had to play completely by Slade's rules.

* * *

He awoke as Slade came to bed. He found that he was curled up tight and shivering, even though he had an extra blanket covering him.

"Still cold?" Slade wanted to know.

"y-y-y-e-s-s-s" Robin stuttered through clattering teeth.

"Come here." the man pulled him close. "Can't have you shivering all night, keeping me awake."

Slade was hot. No. Rephrase that. Slade's body was hot. No. Wait… Robin felt himself blush. He was too tired to put the thoughts right at the moment. The man was _warm_, anyway. He always seemed to be warm… and right now that warmth was very welcome as Robin himself felt like he spent a day in Antarctica, wearing shorts. He turned around in the man's arms, pressing himself closer. He didn't _care_ who the man was, keeping warm was a primal need. His cheek rested against the man's shoulder, his face hidden in the crook of the Slade's neck. He breathed in the familiar scent. The infirmary smelt horrible, Robin _hated_ medical smells, so even_ this_ was, for now, welcome. Slade's scent was… _male_. Robin couldn't describe it any other way. He bet Lacoste or Hugo Boss would give a fortune to be able to copy it and just add a sprinkle of… sandalwood or something… Robin almost started to giggle; he must be_ truly _out-of-his-mind-_exhausted_ to think about these things. But at least he started to get warm again. He felt himself drift into sleep, trying not to think about tomorrow...

_  
To be continued…_

**A/N:** Well, hopefully SOME of you are glad he survived, even though I know there were some voting for the other option… ;o)

**About the OOC of Robin**: he will be a good pet for a while… I know many of you want him to fight all the time, but cut the kid some slack… he's been through too much to have any strength right now, m'kay? That means those of you who love the 'fake consent' and slave-minded Robin will have something to look forward to, and those of you who wants him to be the gung-ho leader of the Titans will…. well… either stop reading or be patient… he won't give up for EVER… or the end of this story would be veeeery boring…

It's strange: some of you seem to love this story and some of you have even stopped reading it (if you do, please PM me and tell me… I'm just curious about the reason… too dark/angsty/boring/slashy/fluffy? If it's the last one you will get kicked in the butt… ;o)), but I am pretty happy with the reactions… The twist of the story is getting closer, and that worries me, because I KNOW I will loose more of you then. It's not a dark or terrible twist at all, but it has to do with magic and might be a bit "out there" for some of you… but no reason to worry yet! It's closer but not THAT close…

Oh, next chapter will be slashy… not exactly sure HOW slashy yet… depends.. I have this great scene in my head, but I'm not sure if I can fit it in into the next chap… or if I have to save it for the one after… but I'm looking forward to writing it, anyway…

Oh, another 'Contract'-pic is up on my Deviant Art account… just a "fashion"-sketch...


	16. The First Day

**The Peace Contract**

**A/N: **SOOOOOOO sorry for the very, very late update! Been busy and my free day this week got moved until today (Friday)… I'm also having so much fun with X-mas-drabbles AND I got the third season of House MD on DVD, so can you blame me? Well… perhaps you can… coldhearted bastards…_** -grin- **_

**ALSO **very sorry for another thing… I KNOW I promised slash in this chapter (well… the scene I have been dying to write) but that scene does not happen yet… I realized that that will happen on day three of Robin's trial-period and this chapter (since the name of it) only deals with day one… I made the mistake of reviewing my notes and discovered that a lot had to happen, so… I'm not saying it will continue to be a chapter per day, probably not… but this one is…

This is a slightly longer chapter than usual, though, if that counts toward any forgiveness…

Now I will spend some time with the drabbles… Oh! **Jordan**! If you are reading this: you are not getting a drabble… -grin- You are getting a "song-pic" on DA… I'm working on it and feel quite proud of it so I hope you will like it… if I can get it ready on time… ;o) It deals with the Terms-universe and even have hints of the future of that story, so hopefully it will be a treat…

__

_**Chapter sixteen: The First Day**_

Robin immediately remembered what was at stake when he woke up in the morning. He had no doubt that Slade would execute most of the prisoners, at least the ones Raven and the professor didn't need. The thought of the children… the baby… He was still in Slade's arms and reached out for him, pulling himself closer. His lips met the man's neck, and he planted small kisses and licks on it.

"You seem to have woken up in a good mood today, pet…" Slade chuckled. The man had been awake for a while, but why should he hurry out of bed when he had something this precious in his arms? "Feeling any stronger today?"

Robin stretched and nodded. He _was_ feeling better. He was glad he did, he _hated_ being weak.

"Then we better get out of bed. Unless you want to stay here and _snuggle_?" Slade chuckled.

"Whatever you want, Slade." Robin said.

"Good answer, pet. Let's take a shower. I hope you remember the procedure?"

Robin nodded. Of course he remembered.

Eyes closed by Slade's order he washed the man's body, scrubbing it clean. To his dismay Slade got hard and after rinsing the soap off that was still the case. Robin had been in this situation before and knew what was expected off him. He sank to his knees on the hard wet tiles.

Slade looked down on the boy, enjoying Robin's very capable mouth around his member. He had been right, the boy had been a natural, and a week in a hospital bed had not diminished his abilities. He grabbed the boy's hair, thrusting into his throat. Slade knew he had to be careful, but this felt_ so_ good. For the boy's sake Slade let himself come quickly. Who said he wasn't a good guy?

Robin cleaned the man's cock with his tongue, before standing up. The hot water was still washing over them. Suddenly there was a hand under his shin, lifting it, and Slade's lips touched his. The kiss quickly deepened and Robin wrapped his arms around the man. As Slade pulled back Robin could hear the man chuckle again.

"I think, my dear pet, that this will be a very nice week…"

* * *

They arrived in the throne room half an hour later. Robin supported himself lightly with an arm around Slade's waist. Slade liked when he kept close and Robin needed the support, as the mornings activities had already taken a toll on him. He might feel better, but he was still weak.

"Robin!" Someone almost collided with him, sweeping him up in strong arms like he weighed nothing. Starfire. "I am most delighted that you have yet again returned!"

"Be careful with him girl, he has been very sick." Slade reprimanded her gently, and the girl let Robin go. He almost collapsed and had to throw an arm around the alien to remain standing. It was a reflex, but as Robin caught a dangerous glint in Slade's eyes he reached out for the man instead. Slade did not like his pet to touch or be touched by others without his permission. Slade took a step forward and Robin shifted his weight to the man's arm.

"I… I was more tired than I thought…" Robin said as an excuse, breathing heavily.

"You should have asked me to carry you, then." said Slade, sounding stern.

_I can't believe I already got him irritated! _Robin was very annoyed with himself right now.

"Will you? Carry me? Please?" he asked, not caring that he sounded pitiful.

The man made a humming noise Robin had come to recognize as approving, and scooped him up easily.

Robin was let down again on the top of the dais and as the man sat down Robin settled on the floor between Slade's knees. He looked out over the room, but not much seemed to have changed while he had been gone. _That _was a depressing thought. Only Starfire and Raven could be seen, Raven cooking and Star looking worried. A noise of someone tapping on a keyboard came from the partially sealed off computer area and Robin guessed Cyborg was there. Star floated up to them.

"Master Slade? I would like to inquire if there is anything I might do for Robin? He looks quite frail, and I am greatly worried."

"What did you have in mind?" the man asked absentmindedly. He had already begun working and had little time for chatting.

"I might… may I yet again comb his hair?" the girl asked nervously.

Slade looked up at her and then down on Robin. "Yes. He _does_ look a bit ruffled. Make him look pretty for me."

"Oh Sire, I _will_!" the girl squealed and zoomed away, presumably to hunt for a hairbrush.

"Breakfast." Raven announced as soon as Star had left the room. Robin got Slade's permission to eat and quickly did so. He had just finished as Starfire came back carrying a bag. Raven took the dish away and left for her 'research'. Star started unpacking the bag and Robin shot a worried glance at Slade, but the man waved him off, allowing Starfire to move Robin to the side so she could tend to him.

"Oh, Robin, those scars are horrible!" the girl told him and Robin unwillingly glanced down on his wrists. They were. The scars were healed, but only barely, and Slade had told Raven to leave them that way, so Robin would remember how close he was. Both to death and to succeeding. The boy didn't know what he wanted to be reminded of least.

Robin didn't answer the girl; he only shrugged and let Starfire brush his hair again. It was slightly longer now then it had been… only a centimeter or so, but without hair gel it hung down in his eyes a lot.

Robin forced himself to study the scars as Star chatted away about this and that. _Only a few more minutes…_

"… don't you think so, Robin?"

"Uh? Oh. Yeah, Star, sure." It killed him that that was the answer he had given her so many times before this nightmare started… now he regretted every single time he had let his thoughts drift away while she was talking. _Now_ it didn't matter. Now she wasn't _her_ anymore. It seemed to be the right answer, though, because she carried on. She had moved on from his hair to his nails now. He had to watch out so she didn't start painting them as well.

"Master Slade, incoming message." Cyborg's more and more mechanical voice interrupted the silence.

"Who?" Slade wanted to know.

"Don't know. A woman. Says you made a deal with her cousin. Can't track the call."

"Really? Patch her through."

Robin paid attention now and looked up at the screen as it flickered into life.

He had never seen her before, but he knew immediately what she must be. Triad. He had guessed it at Cy's words and when the woman turned out to be Chinese he had been almost completely sure. The last doubt disappeared when he noticed her eyes. She reminded him of her cousin, Chi-Lang, and had the same cruel look. Long black hair was done up in complicated curls, and she was wearing a traditional Chinese dress, a cheongsam, in dark blue silk with a pattern of flowers in gold and red.

"Mr. Deathstroke. Finally we have a chance to speak." Her voice had only a hint of an accent and was very melodious. It was the kind of voice that could make you relax, and Robin had a feeling that would be_ incredibly_ unwise around this woman.

"Miss Chian. I'm honored. May I inquire about the reason for this call?" Slade asked.

The woman laughed shortly. If she was surprised that Slade knew her name, she didn't show it.

"Honored, Deathstroke? You? I wasn't aware that you were familiar with the term. Didn't you send my cousin to kill me?"

"It was nothing personal, Miss. Besides, it _was_ his idea." Slade chuckled, leaning back slightly in the chair. Robin glanced at the man. Slade was enjoying himself… at least it looked that way, but… Robin had become an expert on reading him, and there was something slightly…. off…

"I have been following your progress, even before my treacherous cousin met you. He spoke about signing a contract. It seemed important to him…?" she let the question hang in the air, but Slade wasn't interested in answering. He had some questions of his own.

"I gather that your cousin is dead?"

"Oh, yes, quite. The stupid boy tried to come after me himself."

'_Boy'_? thought Robin This Chian looked the same age, or younger when Chi-Lang. But maybe it was purely a demeaning word to her.

"Stupid indeed." Slade muttered so quietly Robin almost didn't hear it. But now he was sure. The man was _furious_. Robin's heart started pounding harder. This was not good. An angry Slade never was.

"I am very sorry to hear that." Slade said aloud. And Robin could tell he was sincere… although not for the right reason.

"Ah, well… he tried…" The woman said, sounding almost proud.

Slade chuckled. "I see I made the deal with the wrong person. I _did_ tell him I wanted to meet his betters, but the young man insisted he was right one to speak to."

"He was quite ambitious, my cousin. One of his better traits, actually." The woman smiled, and if it wasn't for those eyes Robin would have thought she was beautiful.

"One of yours too, I suspect…" Slade purred.

"Quite. Although I have many more…"

"Naturally. I can _tell_."

Robin was shifting his gaze from Slade to the woman. Where they _flirting_? But Slade still had that look… Robin wasn't sure what it was… the way he held his head, the way his fingers tensed… no… Slade was still annoyed, even though he seemed to enjoy the situation at the same time.

The woman on the screen giggled like a schoolgirl and that gave her away to Robin. She was playing too. It occurred to the boy that the pair wasn't _flirting_ as much as _fighting_. Robin rolled his eyes slightly. Slade noted and made an amused sound. The woman also seemed to notice the two former Titans.

"Look at that precious couple. Concubines of yours?"

"Only the boy. The girl is a Tamaranian warrior."

"How wonderfully medieval of you…" the woman smiled.

"Oh, come now, Chian… I know you keep pets of your own…" Slade chuckled and reached out for Robin. The boy quickly tore himself away from Starfire and sat next to the man. He instinctively knew that the man wanted him to act as a loyal pet, and as lives depended on it, he would. He wound an arm around Slade's lower leg, and rested his chin on the man's thigh. As Slade's hand as expected started to play in his hair, Robin sighed contently and closed his eyes, snuggling closer.

"He is very pretty. Blue eyes and black hair? Must be unusual." The woman said.

_That's right… dote over someone's pet, that's a good way to win them over…_ Robin almost grinned, and then let a small smile purse his lips. It would look good.

"Thank you. Although I'm sure you did not call just to tell me some family news and compliment my taste…" Slade seemed to be done playing.

"No… I find your taste unfortunate, though… What is that expression I have heard…? 'All the good ones…?"

Slade laughed. "You flatter me. It might make you happy to know that I usually prefer women. This boy is special though."

"I see… Yes, that makes me very happy…and him too, I would imagine…" the woman giggled again. "But you are right, I _did_ call you about more important matters… I would like to meet with you to discuss them further."

Robin looked up at the screen. She wanted to meet Slade? Face to face? This Triad had more guts than he thought.

"I see. It will off course be my honor to invite you to the Tower. You are not far away, I suspect?"

Robin glanced up at Slade. How did he man know? Then he looked back at the screen and caught a fleeting look of uncertainty on Chian's face. She was troubled by this too. Then Robin understood and almost hit himself on the head. If Batman knew he had missed this he would have never heard the end of it. Not much could be seen of the room behind the woman, it could have been located anywhere in the world, but the tiniest sliver of window was visible. You couldn't see anything except sky, but that told you all you needed to know. Robin glanced out of the Towers window. Yup. The same color, the same cloud formations, the same light. She was within hours from Jump. Had she been in China it would have been dark outside, and the color and clouds matched too well… Slade had come to the conclusion that she was close, and Robin thought he was right.

Chian collected herself quickly.

"I was hoping we could meet on more… neutral ground?"

_Like…YOUR place…? How stupid do you think Slade is? _Robin thought and couldn't help but snort.

The woman noted and saw the look of disdain in Robin's eyes.

"Seems your pet is not fond of the idea." she laughed.

"He is very protective of me… possessive you might say." Slade chuckled "And unfortunately I _am _very busy. I simply can't fit in any meetings outside the Tower at the moment. I assure you that you will be completely safe."

"Oh, don't _disappoint_ me…" the woman smiled and winked, actually _winked _at Slade. "You could bring the boy along? It might be fun… I have pets of my own he could play with…"

Robin wasn't aware that his nails were digging into Slade's leg until the man moved slightly.

"You are more than welcome to bring one with you for company. And bodyguards if you wish. When can I expect you?" Slade chuckled, making it almost impossible for the woman to back down. Her eyes flashed briefly, telling Robin she did _not_ appreciate it.

"Tonight, if it's possible. Shall we say around seven?"

"That suits me fine. May I offer you dinner?"

The woman hesitated. The possibility of being poisoned by her host was big, but turning him down would be to show fear…

"I would be delighted." she told him and smiled.

"I will be looking forward to your company then…" Slade told her, and they ended the call.

"I do not like that woman!" It was Starfire who had spoken and Robin almost jumped. The girl had kept so quiet he had all but forgotten that she was there.

"How so, Starfire?" Slade asked. The man had not stopped toying with Robin's locks and the boy turned just slightly to be able to look at Star too.

"I am… uncertain…" The girl confessed. "Just… she wants to take Robin's place!"

Robin suddenly had to cough. _Oh, she can HAVE it… gladly!_

Slade chuckled. "There is no need to fear. I will not trade my little pet for anything… especially not when he is behaving so exceptionally well. Would you care for some fresh air, Robin?"

"Yes, thank you." Robin nodded.

"Well, then, we'll go to the roof. Starfire, tell Raven I want to see her up there. Tell her to bring the contract as well."

* * *

The midmorning sun felt hot and unusually bright on Robin's face. He drew deep breaths of the sea air, just concentrating on that feeling for a while.

"As I said you did very well, Robin. I am proud of you." Slade suddenly spoke.

"Thank you." Robin answered dutifully. He didn't care, but he was glad that Slade wasn't in a foul mood anymore.

"I expect you to act the same way when she visits tonight." the man told him.

Robin nodded absentmindedly, staring out over Jump City. "Of course."

"Good boy." Slade studied him for a while. "You are very far away, aren't you?"

_I wish…_

"Huh? Oh… Yes… I'm sorry." Robin realized that he had neglected Slade for a while and that it had been noted by the man. He immediately moved closer. "It just has been a while since I saw all of it like this…"

"I understand." The man's hand came to rest at his hip. "It hasn't changed much, though, has it?"

Robin studied the city and its skyline. One or two buildings seemed to be in ruins, but then again, that was only about the same damage the Titans used to cause themselves, fighting criminals. The area outside Jump seemed to be a little bit wore off, but not as he had expected.

"No." he admitted.

"In a hundred years this will probably be described as an unbloody war, you know."

"That's because you will be writing the history books…" Robin snorted.

Slade chuckled. "Why, Robin, was that a joke? Feeling better about your situation?"

"No. The history is always written by the winners."

"You flatter me, declaring me the winner again…"

"You have enough people flattering you." Robin wasn't sure where he got the nerve, and he was very careful not to let his tone be too disrespectful. How Slade reacted was always based on his current mood, and that might change in an instant.

"Do you aspire to be my little truthsayer?"

"No. I don't know why I said that… I'm just very tired…" Robin said and realized that it was true. He had been standing for five minutes and his knees almost buckled. He leaned into Slade for support.

"Come. Let's sit down while we wait for Raven."

There weren't any benches or chairs. There used to be, but they had probably been cleared out of the way. Slade sat down with his back against a wall, pulling Robin down with him so the boy sat between the man's legs, leaning back against his chest.

"There. Isn't this cozy?" Slade chuckled, and slowly ran his fingers down Robin's neck. The boy shivered involuntarily and got goose bumps all over his arms. He desperately wanted to pull free and run… just run to the edge of the roof and then just… continue over it…. Even the thought made something pull warningly in his mind, reminding him of Slade's command not to hurt himself.

"Master Slade?" Raven's questioning voice made Robin lift his head.

"Over here, Raven." Slade called her, and the girl soon found them.

Raven let herself float gracefully, legs crossed, in front of them. She was holding the parchment in her hands and Robin couldn't help but look at it.

"I know you wanted to discuss more serious things, but I found a very interesting detail this morning, Master. May I demonstrate?" Raven asked.

"Please do." Slade agreed.

Robin found that Raven held out the contract to him, and stared at it, dumbfounded.

"Here Robin, take it." the girl urged him. Slowly he did. He was holding it. He was actually _holding _the source of all this! Before he had time to register it fully the girl spoke again.

"Tear it up, Robin."

The boy didn't believe his ears. "Uh… what?"

"Tear it!"

That was what Robin really, really wanted to do, but… he turned his head back to look at Slade.

"Go ahead. I trust Raven not to let you do anything foolish." the man told him.

Slowly Robin took a better grip of the frail document. He pulled. Nothing. He pulled harder. The parchment didn't as much as _wrinkle_. He studied it. It was _ancient_… it had fine cracks running all over it, like a web… it should _crumble_ at his mere _touch_, and he couldn't even tear it up with all his strength… He handed it back to Raven, defeated.

"The magic protects it. Only the holder can tear it and thus annul it." Raven explained.

_Good… what do I have to do, then? Get Slade really, really drunk? _At least it was another possibility. He had thought about it before, but the parchment was always well guarded and out of reach… now he was glad he hadn't risked it…

"That was interesting, Raven. Thank you. Seems I don't have to be as careful with it in the future. Good job."

"Thank you master… I know it wasn't what I was supposed to do, but I just tripped over it…"

"Yes, speaking about your real assignment. Any progress?"

"Very little I am afraid. As I see it we have three options. But… should we discuss this in front of Robin?"

"It concerns him… But I do not wish to upset him at the moment…" the man petted Robin's head again. The boy let himself relax more, letting his head lean back on Slade's shoulder, but he was very alert. What were the two of them talking about? Another way out?

"Then let's just say that the first one, about election, is the most dangerous. The blood is the surest and the other option… it is a good one, but I'm not sure I can do it by magic alone. Do you have any records at all of…?"

"Very little. And that way is too dangerous."

"There is also the danger of altering and recognition…"

"Yes…"

The two of them sat quietly for a while. Robin's mind was buzzing. He wanted to scream at them for being that vague.

"The second one takes time. And even then it's unsure."

"Time, Master, is something you have plenty off, isn't it?" Raven asked with a small smile.

"Yes. But _he_ might not…" Slade told her and ruffled Robin's hair.

_What? I don't have time…? What is he talking about? Am I dying? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?_

"We have to talk about this more in private." Slade decided. As if he had felt Robin's frustration he added "Don't worry, boy, we'll tell you when it's time. You might even be allowed to help us choose…"

"Choose what?" Robin asked, knowing it was fruitless.

"The path forward…" Slade answered and chuckled at the frustrated glare he got from the boy. He turned to Raven again. "The other reason I called you was that we just found out that the second signer is dead."

Raven glanced down on the contract.

"Yes. His name is gone. I am so sorry I haven't noticed, Master, but there are a lot of names on this now."

Robin had seen the names too, it must have been close to a hundred small signatures, and still the paper wasn't half full.

"I know. His superior is a woman, though… I wanted to ask-"

Slade was cut short by a headshake from Raven.

"I'm sorry. The contract does not allow female signers. It is rather old fashioned and tied to male humans. No meta-humans, no aliens and women can sign. They can only be bound by another signer."

Slade cursed and Robin felt his stomach tighten again. He could not let the man get in a foul mood again.

He turned slightly.

"But you don't really need the Triads, do you? I thought they were just a bonus?"

"Yes… but a rather large one. The Triads are the gateway to China."

"And…? I mean, it's _big_, but…?" Robin had a clue or two, but he knew that Slade loved to give lectures. It almost scared him how well he knew the man by now.

"You are _not_ that naïve, Robin…" the man knew _him_ too… "If China were cut of from the rest of the world tomorrow it would have_ huge_ consequences… only think about how much of their actual production western companies have moved to the country because of their cheap labor. What does it mean to you if thousands of children and young people are stuck in factories that are no better then labor camps, as long as teenagers in the west can walk around in very expensive shoes with little logos on them…"

Robin couldn't help but grin slightly. "I didn't know you were a humanitarian… What's next? A membership in Amnesty International?"

Slade chuckled and thankfully seemed in a slightly better mood.

"No. It only irritates me that the West would make themselves so vulnerable to a country whose politics are sometimes… unstable… But the companies see only the profit, not the dangers."

Robin just barely stopped himself from snorting. And here ha thought for a moment that the man actually had a conscience. But he hadn't shown any sign of that before, so Robin really shouldn't have been surprised…

"If she can't sign, just strike another deal with her… you can do that, can't you?" he asked.

"Of course I can." Slade sounded a bit irritated again. "But that is more risky. The possibility of betrayal is more than overwhelming."

"You can sway her…" Robin said softly, and because he wanted to sooth the man again he let his fingers play over Slade's chest. "She will be yours in no time…"

Slade snorted.

"I think you will find that she is not that easy to manipulate, Robin… but thank you for the vote of confidence…" he added in a wry tone, letting the boy know that he was aware of why Robin had said it.

"Maybe I can do something…?" Raven asked, eager to help."I am starting to understand the contract now; maybe I can bind her in a similar way?"

"Maybe, my girl… but concentrate on your research and your assignments for now. If we are to try anything I want her to trust us first."

"Yes Master."

"Well, Robin, have you gotten enough fresh air?" Slade wanted to know.

_Even if I spend the rest of my life outside, it wouldn't be enough… _Robin thought, but nodded. When he tried to stand he got dizzy, though, and sat down heavily again.

"Raven, check him." Slade ordered and Robin felt something like a shiver go through him.

"He is slightly dehydrated from sitting in the sun. He shouldn't be allowed to get too hot in his condition." She almost reprimanded Slade.

"I know. It's very frustrating…" Slade chuckled but scooped Robin up in his arms again.

"I _can_ walk, I was just a bit lightheaded…" Robin tried to object, but no one listened. Besides, be probably _couldn't _walk that far… but that was such a depressing thought he refused to acknowledge it.

* * *

As the time for Chian's arrival drew closer Robin found himself getting nervous. Would he really be able to play the role of devoted slave well enough? He knew he had to do it perfectly and that Slade would notice any slip-ups. At least he was feeling stronger again as he had spent most of the afternoon resting, even dozing off on the sheep-pelts from time to time.

Slade had sent the other Titans away. There were only him, Robin and some bots acting like waiters and lining the walls, mostly for show than anything else. Slade didn't want the woman to feel _too_ threatened. The room was slightly altered and some new furniture had been set up for the night. The throne room looked almost livable again.

Robin was wearing the dreadful zipper-riddled pants again, a top that showed off the words on his back and the ever present collar. Now it only said 'Pet' again. The letters was fastened to a thin, bent piece of metal that was hidden inside the leather collar. In the leather there were small holes corresponding to holes in the metal. To put a letter on the collar you simply had to click it into one of the holes, and to take it out, you had to press on the other side and turn it slightly. It could even be done with the collar still on the neck, although that was more inconvenient.

_Come here_

Robin almost jumped as he automatically started walking towards Slade. The man hadn't used any mind commands since their training session and Robin was almost hoping he had forgotten how. When he got up close, the boy noted that Slade had changed his mask. It was the same 'soft' one, but it had a slit over the mouth area. It made sense since there was supposed to be a dinner. It occurred to Robin that he would finally see the man eat something… Slade's voice brought him back to the present

"Good." Slade looked pleased "We need to practice, but I'll leave that until later. Maybe we can work on it tomorrow. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"You know how I expect you to act, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Yes… _what_?"

Robin looked up at the man, and for a moment he didn't understand. Then it hit him.

"Oh. Yes… Master."

"Good pet."

"Thank you, Master."

Slade chuckled. "You will do well."

* * *

Robin did. The woman came with two bodyguards and a slave of her own. A young man around 20, at least ten years younger than her. He didn't look like he hated his position, though… Chian let the guards stand back with the droids, showing Slade that she was not nervous.  
As they had dinner the two adults chatted quite amiably with each other like they had been friends for a long time. A small dinner table and two chairs had been set up in front of the huge windows overlooking Jump. Robin was seated on the floor, next to Slade's chair and the woman's slave stood behind hers. Slade sometimes petted Robin's head while he talked and the boy pressed closer when he did, closing his eyes like he was savoring the touch. They reached the dessert, fresh strawberries dipped in chocolate with whipped cream.

"Shall we take this with us and get more comfortable?" Slade asked and gestured to a small group of soft chairs with only a low table between them. The woman nodded.

She had up until now seemed to ignore Robin, but as they moved she studied him closely.

"So, boy. You are the one my cousin cursed over?"

"Yes, miss. I'm sorry I caused him trouble."

"He wanted to skin you alive, you know? But you seemed to have tried that yourself…" she smirked at the scars on his arms.

Robin was unsure of how to respond and pressed closer to Slade's side.

"The boy did something a bit foolish. But he is tame now. A true pleasure to have… around…"

"I can only imagine…" The woman half sneered.

"Thank you, Master." Robin said politely, blushing a bit. And if Chian thought it was from pride, then all the better.

They were seated, Robin again at Slade's feet and the conversation continued. The woman's 'pet' again stood behind her. Robin let his eyes shift to the young man from time to time, but the Asian's blank expression never changed and he seemed to fade into the background, like he was…. nothing… a thing… an accessory… Was this what Slade wanted him to be? The young man seemed so…. _useless_. Chian hadn't even introduced him… Robin tried to shrug off the associations and concentrate on what was said. He wished they would start to talk about something interesting, but the subjects were still very much neutral, although they seemed to take pleasure in talking to each other and seemed to have a lot in common. Chian appeared impressed with Slade's knowledge of both ancient and present China, and it appeared that they shared the same tastes in literature and art. What they _didn't_ talk about was the Triads or the war. But Robin knew this game was important, he had spent enough time with Bruce on parties and business dinners to learn that well, but it still frustrated him. To Robin the world was black or white… _this_, on the other hand, was _politics_ and politics were, at _best_, gray. Robin didn't much care for it. Disputes should be solved by an open debate based on logic, and, failing that, with a bo-staff and a hard kick.

Slade took a bite of a strawberry and then held out the rest to Robin as a treat. The boy took it carefully between his teeth, and as Slade held out another one a while later he got an idea. This was about scoring points with Slade, and, thanks to the professor, Robin was practically safe from the man until the day after tomorrow… so maybe he could act perfectly and _torture _the man at the same time? Robin almost smirked. It was worth a shot…

This time he didn't take just the strawberry, but also part of the man's finger into his mouth. Robin had found out that Slade had very sensitive hands, especially his fingertips… maybe it was from working with delicate electronics or maybe it was just one of his 'zones', like the spot behind Robin's ear. He swallowed the berry and nibbled on the finger for a second. Slade shot him a glance and Robin tried his most innocent look.

"May I have some cream, Master?"

Chian made an amused sound, and Slade chuckled. The man dipped his finger into his portion of cream and brought it to Robin's lips. The boy first let the tip of his tongue dart out, tasting. Then his lips closed around the fingertip and he let his tongue flick over the sensitive area while looking Slade straight in the eye. Then he quickly slid the whole finger in his mouth, making a small appreciative noise, half closing his eyes. After that, he gave the tip one last lick before letting go and licking his lips.

"A little teaser, isn't he?" Chian hummed.

"Oh, yes, quite." Slade agreed.

Robin blushed again. "I'm sorry, Master. I got carried away…"

"You will make it up to me later."

"Yes, Master." Robin heard the implied threat. Slade had something up his sleeve…

Slade continued to feed Robin the strawberries and Chian seemed quite fascinated by the show. After the dessert the discussion continued, until Robin suddenly yawned. He hadn't meant to, but it came over him too suddenly to stop, or even hide, very well.

"Tired, Robin? Or are we just boring you?" Slade asked with a hint of ice in his voice.

_Damn!_

"Please forgive me, Master, I _am_ starting to get sleepy, I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"Maybe you should go to bed then…" Slade told him, waving him off.

"Can't… can't I stay with you a bit longer?" Robin asked, really not wanting to go, as he suspected the real discussions might start soon. He wanted to know if they would reach an agreement, because whatever the outcome he might be able to use it later.

"No." Slade told him. "Do as I told you."

"Yes, Master! As once! Will…. will you come to bed soon?"

Slade chuckled and Robin relaxed slightly.

"No, you don't have to wait up for me."

Robin managed a bright smile. "I will anyway." he said before turning to the guest. "Miss Chian, it was nice to meet you, and again, I am truly sorry for the trouble I have caused."

"I have a feeling Slade makes you pay for it…." she smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yes, miss." Robin agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

Back in the bedroom Robin could finally calm down. He shuddered. He had never felt so _cheap,_ so _dirty_ before. Slade better have liked his performance… Robin had no intention of waiting up for the man, but Slade had known that the promise was only a part of the act. Besides, Robin knew the man would simply wake him if he _required_ something of him. He changed into his pajama pants and reluctantly got into the bed. He _hated_ that bed. How he could sleep in at all was a mystery to him. He closed his eyes and saw the pleading eyes of the young mother holding her baby. Robin's guts twisted as he realized that how ever 'good' he acted, didn't mean Slade would spare the prisoners, at least not all of them. He shuddered again, curling up slightly. The sheets and covers still felt chilly against his skin.

And this was only the _first _day. He had six days of trial left and then… then it would continue for the rest of his life….

* * *

As Slade walked in a couple of hours later he found the boy asleep. Glancing down on Robin's face, half hidden under the covers, Slade could see that the boy had been crying in his sleep again. The man shook his head. The boy would learn. He would adapt. In another year or so Robin would be fully acclimatized. And if not? Well, Slade didn't really care. He had one goal now and that was to keep Robin alive and the bond strong. Whatever it took. The man smiled. Robin had been a very good actor today. Slade didn't much mind that it _was _an act, soon Robin would be so immersed in the game he would have difficulty telling the difference himself.

And this was only the _first _day. The boy had six days of trial left and then… then it would continue for the rest of his pet's life….

_  
To be continued…_

**  
A/N: **Again… sorry for the late update… I will try for another chapter or two before X-mas but the drabbles comes first now… well… and RL X-mas preparations! Hope you are so busy yourselves that you won't miss the story!


	17. Play Date

**The Peace Contract**

**A/N:** You can thank **GraysonGirl** for a big part of this chapter… I had thought about doing this, but she convinced me… I hope you like it, L., and I hope the rest of you do too… a bit of a smutty chapter… Oh, and another long one! Look what a bit of guilt can do!  
**Jordan:** Ok, we have this weird food-connection... there was a fruit salad in the last chapter of your "Aftershock Prizes" and there is one in this! Being used in a similar way too... ;o) I actually thought about changing mine when I read yours, but what the hell... strange things happen... ;o)

_**  
Chapter seventeen: Play Date**_

When Robin woke up the second morning he was alone. For a moment he wondered if Slade had come back at all, but as he turned around he saw that the other side of the bed _had _been slept in.

_Damn… _he had hoped Slade would get his _amusement_ somewhere else for a while…

So, what was he supposed to do? Slade wasn't in the bathroom and there was no way for Robin to contact him. He paced the room for a while, unsure, then he decided to do the same thing they did every morning. Shower, get dressed and go to the throne room…

* * *

Seeing Slade up on the dais made Robin sigh with relief. If the man hadn't been there, Robin would probably be in trouble… not saying that he _wasn't,_ maybe Slade had wanted him to stay in bed…? He hurried to the man's side anyway, hoping it was the right thing to do.

"You slept in today." Slade told him dryly as Robin sank down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, you should have woke me up… am I late?"

"No. You need to rest… especially considering the little surprise I have for you tomorrow."

Robin swallowed; he had _known_ Slade was planning something!

"W-what surprise?"

"It wouldn't _be_ one if I told you, would it? Don't look so worried, I am sure you will like it…" The man grinned under his mask as that last remark made the boy look even _more _worried. "Today you will see professor Chang after breakfast. Then Miss Chian will come by, and she promised to bring a present for you… She refused to tell me what, but you will be_ very_ grateful _whatever_ it is, is that understood? Even if it is her cousin's maggot-covered _head_…"

"Yes M- Slade" Robin stuttered, almost biting his tongue off for nearly calling Slade 'Master' when it wasn't requested of him.

"Good pet. Then, depending on how long Chian's visit takes, we will spend the afternoon training. The psychological commands should not be too strenuous for you. Now come sit in my lap, pet… you were asleep when I got back last night, and I have missed you all morning…"

_Sure you have…_

The man's voice was taunting, making it clear to the boy that this was simply a show of power, nothing else. But Robin knew how to play now.

"I have missed you too…" he said softly as he curled up in the man's arms.

"Is that so?" Slade enjoyed this new game immensely.

"Yes… I tried to stay awake last night but I couldn't… I thought you would wake me up when you came back." the last part Robin said with a bit of accusation in his voice. He had made up his mind. Better to stay in character instead of switching back and forth… it would be easier and _safer_.

"Well, you know what the professor said… you will have to wait." Slade chuckled.

"Until_ tomorrow_…" Robin pouted. "But until then…"

Slade was surprised, to say the least, when Robin folded up his mask and kissed him. It was a careful kiss, slightly teasing but not in the least dominating. Slade wouldn't let the boy have the advantage of surprise for long, and quickly deepened it, but Robin was up to the challenge and followed suit.

A _presence_ more than a noise, made them break apart and look around to see Raven waiting with a breakfast tray.

"I thought Robin was hungry, but it looks like he has his mouth full…" Raven smirked. Robin blinked. _Since when does Raven do jokes?_

"Bring it here… I'll make sure he gets full…" Slade smirked.

_Oh, thank you for that nice image, Slade…_ Robin thought dryly.

The man started feeding him bits and pieces from the tray. Raven had made small bite-sized sandwiches and a fruit salad, all very suitable for feeding someone. Slade held out a small piece of melon to the boy, but as Robin opened his mouth, Slade teasingly popped it between his own lips and grinned. Robin smirked back and went after it. It was _his _damn food after all…

Slade was amazed at how great an actor Robin was. The façade only fell slightly when they heard a small snicker as Beast Boy made his way across the room to the kitchen on his way from his bedroom. Robin immediately tensed and the look of pain and shame flashed across his features. But there was something else there too… anger? Slade decided that he wanted to explore that.

"Take the tray back to the kitchen, pet. There's a good boy." The man slapped the boy on the ass for good measure.

* * *

Robin walked hesitantly towards the kitchen. Everything had went so _well_ until BB had walked in. He had been able to put every feeling aside and just immerge himself in the roll… and then that sniggering had burst the bubble he had been hiding in. But he wasn't as ashamed as he was _frustrated_… he just hoped the changeling would go away soon.

As he placed the tray beside the sink, Beast Boy snuck closer.

"Whore." Robin's former friend whispered.

He shouldn't have.

He _really_ shouldn't.

Robin's hand shot out and grabbed the smaller boy by the front of his shirt, dragging him up close.

"You little piece of _filth_!" Robin hissed "Have you _any idea_ what I have had to go through to save your sorry green ass? Do you? If you are so fucking jealous I'm sure Slade will take you for a ride, want me to ask him? Damn, he will probably let _me_ fuck you too! Now either _beg _for it or stay the hell out of my way!" he threw the gasping boy over the kitchen counter, and the anger added to his strength so the boy actually didn't stop rolling until he was in the middle of the floor. Robin walked over to Slade, taking care to step on Beast Boy's back on the way.

* * *

"Damaging my property again, boy?" Slade asked as Robin slid down in his lap again.

"He annoyed me. There was no damage." Robin bit off and then sighed and continued in a softer voice. "He is just jealous… but I don't want to share you… I had to put him in his place. Are you angry?" Big azure eyes that could melt Slade's heart, if he had _had_ any, looked up at the man.

"No, as long as you know _your _place and doesn't hurt my fighters too bad…"

"I do and I won't." Robin promised.

"Very good. Now…. run along to the professor. I want to make sure you are up for my surprise tomorrow."

"Yes, Slade."

Robin made sure to step on BB on the way out too, making the boy, who was just getting up, crash onto the floor again.

* * *

The thorough physical took almost two hours, and Robin put on a pleased face before entering the throne room again.

"I'm just fine…" he purred as he straddled Slade's knees. "Chang still thinks we should wait until tomorrow, though…"

"Our guest will arrive in a few minutes, so we just better…" Slade grinned, glad Robin had managed to keep the game going. "Now take your place."

Robin quickly slid to the floor and Slade smirked at the rather hasty retreat. It spoke of how relieved the boy was that Slade didn't want to take it any further at the moment. Oh, the boy put on a good show, but Slade saw through the fine cracks… and _liked_ the cracks… after all, he didn't care that much for the 'Rob' character and didn't want the real Robin to resemble him too much… just enough to make it _fun_.

* * *

Slade's guest arrived on time, again with two bodyguards and her own slave, the same young man as the day before. Robin and Slade had moved to the soft chairs that were still in place before the woman walked in. Presumingly Slade wanted to make her feel on even ground, and that is a hard thing to do if you are sitting on a throne. Slade stood up to greet her, as did Robin. The boy suddenly noticed a movement behind the guards.

"Hello, little Robin. I brought you a gift today. Only as a loan, but I trust it will keep you entertained as your Master and I discuss some important matters." Chian made a gesture and Robin gasped as a boy stepped forward.

"This was very generous of you, my lady…" Slade purred, apparently a bit surprised himself. "He seems a bit young to belong to you?"

"Oh, he is not mine, personally. He belongs to the Triad's stable. We like to keep something for everyone… And I know you are fond of your pet right now, but if you tire of him or when he gets too … _old_ for your _taste_… I would like you to consider giving him to us… his colors alone would make him very popular. You can have a replacement of your choice, of course… maybe even the boy here…"

"I will remember. Now, let's sit down, shall we?" Slade sounded amused, but again… there was this _hint_… As Slade and the woman sat down, the woman's slave took up his usual position behind her and the two boys sat at the feet of their owners. "Don't you have anything to say, Robin?" Slade asked and the boy finally snapped out of his state of shock.

"Uh… oh… yes… Thank you, Miss! I'm… I don't know what to say…" he sounded overwhelmed, and he was. Not from gratitude, though. "What- what's your name?" he asked the boy, who only smiled a little and glanced up at Chian.

"He doesn't speak any English, I'm afraid. But he is well trained; he will know what to do. His name is Xia" She pronounced it 'shee–ah'.

"Xia?" Robin looked at the boy who nodded and smiled shyly again. He studied the new boy. He was very pretty, as boys went, Robin guessed. He was somewhat shorter than Robin and might be a bit younger then he was, even, and that made his stomach clench. How long had the boy been with the Triads? It made him sick to think about. He didn't look Chinese, probably Japanese/European, with high cheekbones, big almond shaped black eyes and straight silky black hair that reached a bit below his shoulders. Yeah, Robin guessed he was cute, although his features were a bit too feminine for his taste… _Wait! I have a PREFERENCE in men now? Lord, I really have to check my thoughts… or get a lobotomy…_

A melodious laughter cut off Robin's thoughts.

"Is your pet only going to stare and drool at his gift? We won't be staying long after all… he better make the most of it…" Chian giggled and Robin realized that he loathed the woman. "Why don't you boys get to know each other and kiss? I always enjoy a bit of entertainment when I discuss affairs." She added something in Chinese to Xia and the boy nodded and started to crawl towards Robin on his hands and knees. Robin gave Slade a quick glance and got the tiniest nod in response. He didn't have a choice. He moved forward as well, also on hands and knees, and the boy's met half way. Robin pushed all his thoughts and feelings down again, locking them up tight, but even _then_, it was a shock to him when his lips met Xia's. Robin kissed as he had been taught, submissively, but Xia kissed the same way, making the encounter rather chaste. Robin frowned slightly. This wasn't what Slade and Chian expected, he knew that… but he was used to someone taking the lead… and now… Robin braced himself. _He_ had to do it… The boy's lips met again and this time Robin slowly began dominating it. The Asian boy appeared thankful and relaxed, running a hand up Robin's arm.

Xian tasted vaguely of licorice, he must chewed a gum or something recently. Robin wasn't used to the taste and he didn't much care for it. Even so he deepened the kiss, pushing forward. He bit down on the boy's bottom lip and as he gasped Robin started to explore his mouth. Suddenly the smaller boy moaned into his mouth and Robin almost backed off in surprise. He wasn't used to moaning. Grunting, perhaps, heavy breathing, yes… but Slade was a quiet lover, only interested in making Robin do all kinds of noises. And now Robin discovered something that made him even more agitated; Xia was practically_ beneath_ him. As Robin had moved forward the other boy had bent back, twisting around so he was now rather flat on his back with his arms around Robin.

"Your pet can be quiet aggressive I see." Chian laughed.

"Only when he senses weakness." Slade answered, and again his _sounded_ amused, but… "Your boy seems very… eager…?" the man added.

"Oh, yes, we give them small doses of aphrodisiac in their food to keep them willing… especially the young ones who might be scared or still a bit unprofessional."

"I _see_… interesting…" Slade purred, and Robin gulped, almost swallowing Xia's tongue in the process. The boy was now grinding himself against Robin and had hooked a leg over his hip. Robin felt lost. How far was he meant to go here? They couldn't possibly expect them to…? He had never felt more grateful to Slade, or to _anyone_, then when the man's boot hooked itself around his waist and drew him backwards off the other boy. Robin grinned to himself. He thought so! Slade was not _all_ that happy with Chian's gift… just to annoy the man a bit he made a disappointed noise as he was pulled back, and Slade grabbed his collar.

"I think that is enough. I can't possibly concentrate on business with that kind of entertainment going on. I admit that I do not possess the strength of mind you do, Chian. To let this continue would let you have far more advantage then you already do. I'm afraid I can't allow it…"

The woman laughed. "Oh, at least let them _snuggle_ a bit… your pet seems to enjoy it, and I'm sure he will express his gratitude later."

"Oh, he _will_…" Slade growled so low Robin thought that only he had heard it, and the grip on his collar tightened. "As you wish, but you behave yourself pet, is that clear?"

"Yes Master. Thank you. And thank _you,_ Miss." Robin added with a small smile towards the woman. She nodded and spoke briefly to the boy, who nodded again.

Robin was back, sitting between Slade's knees, and suddenly he had his arms full of the other boy, who was snuggling close to him and kissing his neck. Robin let his arms close around the lean body and one hand stroked the long, silky black hair. He gasped as he realized what he was doing. He was _petting_ him! He was acting like Slade! He had even_ kissed_ like Slade! That was a deeply disturbing thought…

Robin tried to concentrate on what was said, as he, in the same time, had to keep up the act with Xia.

"… it would mean a powerful alliance… East and West…" he heard Chian say.

"Where do the Triads stand on this?" Slade asked.

"With me, of course, where else?" The woman chuckled. "We can see where the true power lies…"

"And why would I leave Asia to you? The partially thriving economy, the technology, the manpower…"

"The underprivileged masses, the illiteracy, the unstable political system…" Chian countered. "We will, given the chance, sort that out. And we are not asking you to give us the countries, only the rule… we will rule it _for_ you… and your riches will grow beyond your wildest dreams as we do."

"And what guarantees do I have? After you gain power you might very well turn against me…"

"What reassurance do you _want_…?" The woman purred.

"Let's _start_ with military control…" Slade chuckled.

The discussion continued. Robin tried desperately to keep Xia's hands off any personal parts, but the boy was very, _very_ good… Robin made some mental notes of moves he might have use for later. If Slade really was pissed about this, then Robin needed every advantage he could gain… not that any of this was_ his_ fault, and Robin knew Slade wanted him to play along to keep Chian happy, but he also knew the man would put some of the blame on him either way. Then Xia found the spot behind Robin's ear and Robin threw his head back and moaned.

"I must say you boy _is_ well trained. Took me a _week_ to find that spot." Slade muttered.

"Would you like to borrow him for the night? The three of you might have a very good time together… actually _I _might feel inclined to join you…" the last was said in a low, husky voice, and Robin shivered. Thankfully Slade only chuckled.

"Maybe another time, my lady… when things are more… _established_, perhaps?"

"I will be looking forward too it. Although, if you wish, we can leave the boy's out…"

"It would be my pleasure." Robin could hear the smirk under the mask.

"It sure _would_." the woman laughed.

* * *

The meeting ended soon after and as the guest prepared to leave, Robin felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw the woman stand very close to him. Robin shot a glance at Slade, but the man was busy, gathering up papers.

"Enjoy your time with your Master, Robin." Chian whispered in his ear. "I wouldn't be surprised if I was to become your Mistress soon, and then you will find yourself in the stables where you belong."

Robin had become rigid as the woman talked and couldn't hide a despiteful glance, although he quickly lowered his eyes.

"Yes, Mam." his mumbled.

The woman chuckled softly. "I _knew_ it… there is something _more_ between you two, or you would be more worried… Does he love you? Well, even if he _does_, I have made men abandon their lovers before… you will be no exception… so as I said… enjoy him while you can…" she laughed girlishly and left him, saying her goodbyes to Slade. Robin saw that she touched him furtively, just as Starfire used to, and wondered if Slade noticed.

_Of course he did…_

Robin wasn't clear about his feelings. He despised the woman, but he also despised _Slade_… He wouldn't mind her taking his place in the man's bed, as long as he wasn't made to _join_ them in any way. He knew Slade would not send him off, he needed him close to keep an eye on him… maybe he would just lock him up somewhere… if he had Chian he would most likely tire of this pet-and-owner-game… or Chian would make him… Robin was pretty sure the beautiful woman could turn Slade's head _just_ enough for that… but if she thought she could make _Slade _her pet... Robin grinned. Then she would be in for a surprise. It would be more likely that _she_ would be the one wearing a collar.

* * *

Suddenly there was a yank on his own collar as Slade had grabbed it rather roughly. Robin looked up to see the guests gone and he was dragged back to the comfy chairs. Suddenly he found himself between Slade's knees and his face was pushed towards the man's crotch.

"_Now_." the man ordered and Robin hurried to unzip him. The boy's cheeks colored, they _were_ in the throne room, after all, but right now they had only robots as witnesses. Robin tried to ignore the surroundings and let his tongue run from root to top of the man's shaft, before taking the head in his mouth. The taste of Slade finally washed away the taste of licorice. A push on his head made it clear that Slade didn't want to do this slow and gentle, he wanted Robin to deep throat him. The boy barely had time to prepare before his head was shoved down again. All the way. Robin whimpered softly from the pain and discomfort, but Slade didn't let him up, he simply held him there, enjoying the way the boy's throat constricted around his shaft. The boy started to try to push up, getting desperate for air as Slade was big enough to close the entrance to the windpipe almost completely. Robin moaned, the sounds vibrating through sensitive nerve endings, almost making Slade copy the noise. Slade let him up for a quick gasp of air right before Robin passed out.

It seemed to go on forever, despite Robin trying everything he knew to make the man come faster. Slade seemed to simply enjoy the feeling too much… Robin knew it was partially also a way for the man to get back at him, even though it was unfair. Well, 'fairness' wasn't a word Slade knew much about…

"I thought I had asked you to –he-he- take it _easy _with him until tomorrow?" A voice above them giggled.

"What? I'm not _fucking_ him…" Slade defended himself and let Robin have some more air. The boy had frozen and needed a small slap on the head to get moving again. There was a sound like a choked sob as Robin continued to pleasure his master.

"-heh- well, I guess there is no damage done, then… just finish up before his heart races, please… we need the infirmary for other things for a few days…" Professor Chang left them to walk towards the kitchen, still giggling madly. Slade closed his eyes and leaned back, his hand lightly resting on Robin's head. The boy had changed to a higher gear, working hard. As Robin moaned again Slade felt himself tighten.

Robin swallowed everything as usual, without as much as making a face, cleaned the man off and carefully made him decent again. This time he did everything without looking up at Slade once, though, and as the man stood up, Robin remained on his knees. Slade studied him carefully, knowing this was a defining moment. It didn't help that Chang choose that instant to come back, holding some supplies for him and Raven. The boy heard him and Slade watched as he took a few deep breaths. Then Robin raised his head. He gave Chang a cold look of defiance, not a hint of shame on his face, and he stood up, stepping closer to Slade.

The mercenary smiled under his mask.

_Good boy… SUCH a good boy…_

"You wanted to discuss some medical issues with me?" Chang said, slightly taken aback by Robin's stare

"Yes." Slade replied, walking towards the computer area. He returned within a few moments carrying a USB memory-stick. "I want you to take a look at this and calculate the risks. Come up with alternative solutions if you can."

"Is this about-"

"Yes." Slade cut him off. "We are keeping this quiet for now, though."

"I see… It's probably for the best." The man gave Robin a look full of glee, and Robin's eyes narrowed. He did _not_ like these insinuations.

"Can you have the results done by tomorrow?" Slade asked.

"The analysis, yes… the alternative options might take a bit longer, but I will do my best."

"That's all I ask." Slade told him in a voice plainly stating he actually wanted the man to do a little bit more than that.

* * *

As the man left, Slade returned to his throne with Robin in tow. As Slade opened the control panel, Robin sat on the floor, guessing the man didn't want him in his lap is he planned to work.

"So, what did you think of your present?" Slade suddenly asked.

Robin looked up at him and let his mask slip for a moment. "I… I _tried _to act as if I was grateful…"

"Which you did very well…" Slade nodded.

"He… he must have been younger than me, right?"

"I would say so… but you can be certain he isn't the youngest in their stable… not even close."

Robin shivered.

"That's… that's…"

"The way the world is. Money can buy you anything, and the time of slavery is far from over… although slaves might not work openly in the fields they exist in factories, and in brothels… and getting children are the easiest… Don't tell me your parent's didn't warn you when you were a child?"

Robin thought back. He had gotten the usual 'don't accept candy from stranger's-speech, of course, but when he thought about it there seemed to always be someone watching over him and the other children of the circus, very closely. He had always believed it was so they wouldn't get into too much trouble, but now he started to realize what _kind_ of trouble… why would the police care too much about a circus-kid going missing after all? That happened all the time, right? "They… they _did_… kind of…" He nodded in answer to Slade's question. "But can't you please help? We know his _name_, maybe…?"

Slade chuckled and shook his head. "That wasn't his _name_ it was his _position_…Xia means 'below' or 'bottom' in Chinese. Like… '_Toy_'…" Slade added and fingered Robin's collar, which spelled the word out. "Besides, I have no interest in helping a little boy-slut, _especially_ not when it would endanger the dealings with his owners."

Robin lowered his eyes. "I… I know… I don't know why I even _asked_, it was… I'm sorry. It's just… it's _wrong_…"

"He gets fed and has a roof over his head. Many have in much worse… I wouldn't be surprised if he is grateful. You will learn to ignore how 'unfair' this world is… just like most people your age…" Slade added sardonically. "Now, what did the lovely Chian have to say to you?"

Slade had naturally noticed the quick conversation, even if he pretended that he hadn't. Robin told him.

"I'm sorry she is suspicious, but I swear I didn't tell her anything!" he finished, looking up at Slade worryingly.

"She is not stupid… and that part was more my fault than yours… I acted a bit more protective of you than I should, perhaps. She picked up on that… well, I guess it's not unusual for owners to get attached to their pets, especially not the first one… I will make her understand… Besides, even if she doesn't know about the contract and our link yet, she will soon. That might mean a greater danger to you, though, so I would rather keep her in the dark a bit longer."

Robin drew a deep breath. He shouldn't ask this, he _knew_ that, but before he could stop himself the words were out of his mouth.

"Why _were _you protective?"

"What do you mean?" Slade shot back, forcing Robin to answer.

"You… I just don't understand… you show me in every way that you don't care about me, but you like me to keep close, you like to just _touch_ me, and you _hate_ it when _others _do… you almost act…"

"Jealous?" Slade finished Robin's sentence as the boy's voice died down. Slade laughed and there seemed to be true amusement in the sound. The man reached down and pulled the boy up in his lap. Robin straddled Slade's legs and found himself afraid of looking into the man's eye. "It makes you scared, doesn't it? Me caring? But are you scared that I _do_, or that I _don't_?"

"I… I don't know… I don't _want_ you to care…" Robin found it hard to breathe, only managing the shallow breaths he knew meant that he was close to tears.  
"But I do. Of _course_ I care about my little pet. You are very pretty and you can act so wonderfully… and you are quite easy to train whatever you might think. Not only that, but you are the key to my empire… so of course I care."

"Like… like an owner…?"

"Yes. I do not _love_ you, boy. If it makes it easier for you to pretend I do, go ahead. You are my little toy, nothing more… but nothing_ less_, either… and I am _very_ particular about who gets to play with my toys. Let's just say I didn't get along well with other children when I was little."

That remark made Robin let out a little snort of laughter, despite himself.

"I can imagine… " he muttered, and Slade chuckled as well. Robin leaned forward and rested against Slade's chest.

'_Pretend that he loves me'…_ he sighed deeply. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad, on occasion… he had no one _else _after all, and sometimes… sometimes that was the worst… no family… no one would ever hold him again… no one who loved him… but maybe… if he could _pretend_… maybe it would feel better…

* * *

"It's time for lunch. Raven has prepared something for you in the fridge, go get it…"

Slade again interrupted his thoughts and Robin quickly nodded and climbed down. He kept his eyes downcast to hide the tears and when he got to the kitchen he used the refrigerator door as a shield so Slade wouldn't see him wiping his eyes. Robin had a feeling the man did anyway, though.

It was a cold lunch consisting of a large pita bread stuffed with salad and slices of grilled chicken. It tasted great and Robin was surprised at his own appetite. He ate on the floor as Slade worked and when he finished he brought the dirty dishes back to the sink. He wanted to wash them, but since Slade didn't want him to even prepare his own meals… Robin decides just to rinse them off and leave them… it was only a glass of milk and a plate with a few crumbs on, anyway, so he didn't feel too guilty. As he returned to Slade the man clicked shut the controls and looked up.

"Ready for some training?"

Robin nodded and they got started.

* * *

That afternoon Robin had a headache, but it wasn't as bad as after their last session. They had just trained for four hours straight, and Robin felt drained. Sure the training wasn't physically challenging, but it took just as much out of him. Or maybe the both of them. They had gotten better, as Robin's brain slowly became accustomed to interpreting Slade's signals, but it was still frustrating when commands that were simple enough to _say _just didn't work at first.

_Lie down._

_Turn on your back._

_Relax._

The last command was one that they had trouble with before, but now Robin 'heard' it clearly.

"That's it. We are done." Slade said and Robin sat up, looking relieved. This was another part of the training, or rather part of the bond that Raven had mentioned. Slade didn't have to tell Robin to 'un-relax', only send him a psychological 'signal' of sorts and the command was broken. He had been doing this unconsciously the whole time, but now they practiced this too. Robin rubbed his temples.

"Pain bad?" Slade asked, sounding more interested than concerned. Pain might mean they were doing something wrong and should stop, after all.

"No, just a pressure…" Robin answered, and hesitantly took the hand Slade offered him to help him up.

"That's all right then." the man said dismissively.

_Of course you think it's all right, as long as it's someone ELSES pain_, Robin thought sarcastically.

He glanced out of the window and saw how low the sun stood. He hadn't realized that it was this late! He really didn't want the day to end, because he didn't want to find out what Slade had planned for him tomorrow. Robin sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly. Maybe it was best if tomorrow came as quickly as possible. Get it over with. He knew that he better get used to being… Robin had difficulties with the word, but all right… _fucked _again… and since in had been around two weeks since last time, he doubted that it would only happen _once _tomorrow… he prayed that he remembered how to relax… and he hoped the surprise wasn't anything he would _really _enjoy. He didn't want it to _hurt _either, not anymore, but… _ARGH!_ He wanted to bang his head on the window. Conflicting thoughts again… he_ hated _those! They shouldn't be _allowed_! It should be black or white, yes or no. One _right _way forward and one _wrong_. Not_ several _and _definitely_ no damn intersections!

"Daydreaming again? How did you ever manage to lead the Titans when you keep disappearing like that?" Slade chuckled by his hear.

Robin jumped and bit down on an offensive answer. Instead he wound an arm around the man's waist and leaned into him.

"I didn't _use_ to…" he answered. _Because life wasn't as complicated then. It really WAS mainly black and white…_

"So I make you daydream? What a nice thought…" the man chuckled and Robin snorted a bit.

"We did better this time, didn't we?" Robin asked instead, changing the subject.

"Yes, we did. We are quite a team." Slade ruffled his hair.

_Team…? Yeah, right… _Robin thought, but muttered a soft "Thank you."

"Do you want to rest before dinner?" Slade asked and Robin looked up at him.

"Whatever you want, Slade."

"Yes, that _is _always the right answer…" Slade chuckled. "But are you tired?"

"Yes." Robin admitted.

"Then go lay down on the platform. I will be back in a while… I need to talk to Raven and Chang for a moment."

Robin realized it wasn't a command. And if it wasn't a_ command_… it was a_ test_. He nodded.

* * *

He had stretched out and closed his eyes when a signal sounded.

"The JL, patching through." he heard Cyborg's voice say from the computer room.

"No! Cy! Slade is not here!" Robin yelled, sitting up in alarm, but it was too late, and the heroes' faces appeared on screen. He could only see Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman, though… Flash? Was he…? He still didn't know.

"Robin! We haven't seen you in over a week! Where- oh, god… your wrists…" Superman exclaimed, first surprised at seeing the boy alone by the throne, and then grief-stricken as he discovered the wounds.

"I… I can't talk to you! Cy put you through by mistake! Cy, please call Slade up right _now_!"

"I'll try…" Cyborg answered grudgingly.

Robin tried to hide the angry red welts over his wrists, and looked down on the floor.

"Richard… you _shouldn't _have…" Bruce's voice sounded both concerned and scolding in his usual _irritating _way. The man didn't seem to be _just_ concerned or _just _proud… there always had to be a _barb_… 'you were reckless', 'you weren't thinking', 'I know that you can do even better', 'good, but next time do it like this…' Robin glanced up angrily.

"Well, at least I _tried _something! And don't worry… Slade have ordered me not to hurt myself again."

"Good." came the cold answer.

"Good? _Good_? It was one of the few ways to _stop_ this! I-" Robin caught himself. "Please... hang up… call back later… I… I can't talk to you, I will get in trouble._ Other people _will get in trouble."

"No. If you are afraid he will punish you, you don't have to talk. Just_ listen_. We are doing everything we can, Robin, I promise." Batman said urgently. Robin refused to look at the screen, he had huddled up close to the throne, almost out of sight from the JL members. "There is only a small group of us, though, and we can't work in the open. Many people have now turned against us, as the influence of the contract seems to spread." Batman continued.

_Shut up! Turn the connection off! Why do you keep calling? I have to make them stop! _Robin thought frantically. Batman was going to ruin everything! After all his hard work, after everything he had to _DO_!

"Yes, Robin, don't loose hope!" Wonder Woman said urgently.

_Why don't you take that lasso of yours, and…_

"We will find a way…" Superman added "We have some new… friends…" he continued vaguely and Robin wondered what on earth could make the farm boy sound so weird.

"We have plans, but we can't tell you. It will take time." Batman added and then sighed deeply. "Listen kid, I… I'm sorry. I should never have let you go…"

_No, but not because you CARE, right? Only because you think I wasn't ready… that I screwed up again… _Robin snarled inside, a third voice adding that he _had _screwed up. _Big_ time. Or he wouldn't be in this situation right now.

"Having a nice private chat with my pet, are you?" Slade had appeared in the doorway, quiet as a shadow. Robin's head snapped up and he made a strangled noise, running towards the man. He threw himself into Slade's arms, barely hearing the gasps and curses from the screen behind him.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered into the man's chest. "I tried to stop Cy, but it was too late… I told him to call you… I…"

"Did you speak to them?" Slade asked sternly.

"I told them I couldn't! But they saw my scars and… and I got angry, and…"

"He didn't say anything, Slade." Superman said immediately in his 'you have to trust me, I'm a good guy'-voice.

"I… I don't remember…I told them you have ordered me not to hurt myself." Robin admitted.

"Come." Slade ordered and started walking up to the throne with the boy still clinging to him. As he sat down Robin curled up in his lap, and the man let him. It was worth it just to see the look on the bat's face. "Did they tell _you_ anything?" Slade wanted to know, and Robin didn't hesitate.

"They are planning something, they have some new allies. The bat said it would be some time..."

"Good pet. You did well." Slade purred, noting that Robin called his mentor 'the bat'.

"Robin!" There was a shocked gasp from Wonder Woman, and the boy turned towards the screen, snarling.

"Go to hell! I'm not _yours_ anymore, I'm _Slade's_! You _helped_ with that so you should be happy!"

"That's enough, Robin!" Batman suddenly exploded. "I know you are living in a nightmare, but I taught you better than this! You are nobody's _lapdog_! We _will_ find another way to end this, and when we _do_ I will take care of you, whether you want too or not, because I _love_ you! Stop trying pushing us away, because it won't work! You can't make us believe you have given up, because we know you better than that!_ I_ know you better! You never give up! It might seem that everything is hopeless right now, but we are clearing a road to you. A road back. Back to _me_."

_And if I don't want to take it?_ a voice inside him objected. But he knew that he would. He would _kill_ to be able to run down it right _now_. But he couldn't let that show. Instead he glared at his mentor.

"Shut up, Bruce." he said dryly, making Slade bark out a short laugh.

"Well, well… the quiet dark knight giving a full speech…. and the response was quite chilly… I'm so sorry, but I must agree with my boy. What was it you wanted, anyway?"

Superman placed a bone crushing hand on Batman's shoulder, urging him to stay calm, and answered.

"We have evacuated the refugee-camps as you requested. Now we expect you to honor our agreement and release the prisoners."

Robin's eyes darted to Slade, and the man gave the tiniest shake of his head. "He's not talking about _your _prisoners, boy… these are located in a base near New York." he looked up at the screen. "As soon as I have confirmation it will be done."

Superman nodded shortly and the screen went black.

"So… still angry with daddy, are you?" Slade asked.

Robin sighed.

"I… first he didn't even _try_, and now I want him to _stop_… he should just forget about me…"

"Oh, they _tried_. I know you are kept in the dark about most things that are going on out there, but there were several attacks and rescue attempts… from the very first day they found out what had happened, in fact…"

"What? Even before…?"

"Before your little 'switch' with Starfire? Yes."

Robin fell silent. They had _tried_. They _had_. He didn't know whether to feel happy or upset because the whole Justice League couldn't defeat Slade.

"Well, they_ failed_." Robin said decisively after a while.

"Yes they did."

"And they will fail again."

"I should think so."

"Then I won't bother with them."

Slade chuckled. "Smart boy. Cut your losses. Now, you didn't get much rest, did you?"

"I'm not tired anymore. May I go to the gym?"

"You haven't been there since before you slashed your wrists…" Slade warned him.

"I just want to stretch a bit…please?" Robin asked.

"All right. But don't do anything too tiring. Raven says that Beast Boy will bring dinner in half an hour."

"Yes, Slade. Thank you."

The boy left and after a few minutes Slade activated the gym-camera. He chuckled as he watched Robin 'stretch' by kicking the sand out of a punching bag.

* * *

That night Robin needed to shower before bed, and Slade played with the boy's damp locks as he watched him fall asleep. All the tests during the day had gone perfectly. Slade really expected the boy to crash as the JL called and he had told Cy to let the call through to the main room instead of the infirmary. He had been listening to the whole thing and was very happy with Robin's reactions. And this was only day two. If the whole week progressed like this, he would have to consider a _real_ reward for the boy… Tomorrow, though… Slade smiled a wide, lazy smile… he _really_ looked forward to tomorrow…

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Does Slade's 'relationship' with Robin make any sense to anyone but me? I'm almost afraid to ask… ;o)  
This was, I think, the first chapter where Robin behaves very 'well', though I hope you can see he still is able to have individual thoughts, he's not brainwashed… I'm starting to think there might BE one chapter per day for the 7-day trial period… if you don't think that is too boring? Let me know…


	18. Drowning in the Waves

**The Peace Contract**

**A/N:** Hello everybody! Had a good X-mas? I did, although I have had a cold, so this chapter was a bit late again… sorry… but I'm really happy that you seemed to like my X-mas drabbles! The reviews for "Delightful Drabbles" has reached over 300, which means someone (**Lorian Kedrake, **actually) gets a drabble of her own… more about that, and two questions, in the bottom A/N…

Now, this is the slashy chapter… and when I say slashy… I mean it's ALL slash… so if you are more interested in the progress of the story, you can almost skip this chap completely… ;o) Here we go, day three:

_**  
Chapter eighteen: Drowning in the Waves**_

Robin had almost expected to wake up with Slade on top of him, but the man had not acted at _all_ and now it was almost lunch. Robin had gotten more on edge as the minutes and hours had passed, not knowing what to think… or _expect_. He had almost started to relax, thinking the man must have decided to wait until the evening, when a Slade-bot came walking up.

"Is everything ready?" Slade asked the machine, which nodded. "Good." the man continued and then turned to Robin. "I want you to follow the robot back to the bedroom, undress completely and lay down on the bed, on your back. You are not to fight _anything_ the robot does. It is acting entirely under my orders, and I will be watching…" The man tapped the robot's chest, were a small screen was located. Presumingly there was also a camera. "Do you understand?"

Robin just stared openmouthed at the man until Slade had to repeat his question. Then the boy nodded quickly.

"Good. Then go." Slade said, waving him off.

Robin's knees shook slightly as he followed the droid. As they were about to enter the corridor, Robin looked back at Slade with a plea in his eyes, but the man waved him off again. The boy thought he could hear Slade chuckle.

* * *

As he entered the room, Robin almost didn't dare to look around. When he did, though, he couldn't discover any changes, and that made him sigh with relief. He had expected Slade to… well… He wasn't _sure_. He had no experience of these things more than what Slade had taught him, and had no idea what was on the man's mind. And that was very frightening…

He realized that the Slade-bot were waiting for him to undress and he did so, reluctantly, feeling shivers run through his body. He then placed himself on the bed as Slade instructed and the robot moved. It bent down and retrieved something from under the bed and Robin cursed silently to try to keep his anxiety at bay. The machine placed several straps of leather on the bed and Robin watched in fascinated horror. They looked a bit like collars, but he was already _wearing_ one and most of them were much to short. The bot then grabbed one of his ankles and wound one of the leather bands around it, fastening it with the help of a strong buckle. Then his other ankle got the same treatment.

His new 'play mate' then did the same thing to his wrists and now Robin got a closer look on the things. They where made of the same black leather as his collar, and adjustable to fit snugly. They also had a band of metal rings fastened around them, but they weren't decoration. Robin realized that they were clasps, and could easily be hooked onto each other or something else. He was snapped out of his musings and rising dread as the bot fastened the two last straps around his upper thighs. Robin's heart started to beat faster and he stared worryingly at the robot that now was busy by the headboard. It grabbed Robin by one of his wrists again and yanked it up to one of the posters. A thin chain had been secured around it and with a click Robin's arm was now fastened to it.

That did it. Robin started to panic and tugged at the chain as the bot rounded the bed. The fingers of Robin's other hand reached the buckle and he was about to free himself when he heard a "tsk-tsk" from the robot's direction.

"Not _misbehaving_, are we? Remember that you are on trial, my boy."

Robin turned his head towards the bot, where Slade's face had appeared on the screen on its chest.

"I… I don't like being tied down. Please Slade! I'll do anything else, I'll make it up to you!"

"It's only bondage, and very _light_ bondage at that. You might not like feeling vulnerable, pet, but I delight in seeing you like this. So you will do it. Give the robot your other arm. _NOW_!"

Robin was breathing hard, trying to suppress his fear and pride. He knew he had to obey and so slowly reached out his arm. The Robot grabbed it and there was another click.

"Good boy. Now behave and I will be with you in a few moments…"

The Slade-bot continued to walk back and forth between the two upper bedposts, tightening and loosening the chains until Robin was placed squarely in the middle of the bed, and his arms stretched tightly outwards and up. Robin thought that it was over now and jolted as the bot then pulled out a pole from under the bed. It was black with metal rings in both ends and at certain intervals. Robin could only watch as the machine fastened one ankle to the end of the pole. He then gritted his teeth as his legs were pried apart and his other ankle was fastened to the opposite end of the pole. The rod was quite long and spread the boy wide open, making him having to bite back small whimpers of fear. But the bot wasn't done. Another rustle through the box under the bed and the robot held up two things. The first was a bottle of lube and the other… Robin just stared at the strange object that looked vaguely like a stopper on a crystal wine carafe, though much bigger and made of what appeared to be black rubber. It was conical, with a round tip and then grew in girth until it tapered to thin waist and then got wide again as it turned to some sort of handle. Robin had no idea what he was looking at, since he had never heard of a butt plug, but when the robot started coating the thing in lube, he had a pretty good idea what it was supposed to be _used_ for.

Robin squirmed on the bed. That thing was _huge_! It was at least the girth of Slade at it's widest, and Robin did _not_ want it inside him. As usual, what _he _wanted didn't matter. The robot took a firm grip on the pole that were separating Robin's legs and lifted it up and towards Robin, making the boy bend his knees and open himself up even more. Robin gasped and closed his eyes as he felt the cool, lube-coated tip, press against him. The tip was no wider than a fingertip, and slid in quite easily. The robot continued to push lightly, making Robin's body slowly accept more and more of the toy until it reached the tapered part and the muscle gratefully clamped down on it, efficiently sealing the plug in place. Robin was panting hard by now, trying to stay in control. The feeling of the hard, cold rubber inside him was so different from Slade's cock or fingers. He barely noticed when the robot let his legs go and exited the room, but when he opened his eyes and discovered that he was alone, he started to writher slightly on the bed. He felt so _full_. He had figured out by the shape and the way hiss ass clenched around it that it was made to stay in place. He wouldn't dare to try to push it out, anyway.

He tried to find a more comfortable position when the thing inside him grazed his prostate, making him yelp. It had been so long that he had almost forgotten the feeling… his body hadn't forgotten, though, and it started moving, wanting more. Robin gasped loudly as he arched his back and grinded his backside into the mattress, trying to make the thing _move_, and move _deeper_. He drew his spread legs up somewhat, but discovered that before it had left, the robot had secured the rod to the end of the bed with a chain, so Robin could only bend his knees up slightly. It made him groan in frustration as he continued to rub against the bed. He wanted to _sit up_, he wanted to _ride_ it, he…

"Having fun without me, hm?"

Robin's eyes shot open and he let out a small moan.

Slade chuckled at the reply and climbed the bed. Robin had time to register that he was naked before the man closed one hand around the base of Robin's cock and the other around the base of the butt plug, moving it slightly.  
"Aaahhhyeeess…!" Robin gasped, bucking into the hand.

"Yes, you like this, don't you? Well… I wonder what you think of _this_…"

The man moved his fingers across the plug handle and suddenly it started vibrating. Robin cried out incoherently again, thrashing on the bed. He wanted to come. Why couldn't he _come_? Slade's hard grip around the base of his cock seemed to be the reason for this, and Robin bucked again, trying to shake the man off, somehow. Slade chuckled and the pressure only grew a little.

"Ahhhhrrrplease! Please!" Robin begged, out of his mind with the need for release by now.

"Just say it…" Slade's voice was very calm, although clearly amused and rather husky.

"Pleee-ehhassse… please… l-let.. mmmeeeeh… _come_! Please!"

"As you wish, pet…" Slade released his grip and a hard wall of pleasure knocked into Robin, followed by several smaller ones.

* * *

Slade looked down on the naked boy, splattered with his own cum. He withdrew the toy, very pleased with it. The man then lifted his mask up over his mouth, intending to ravage those parted lips, but halted as Robin moaned something.

"What was that, boy?"

Robin suddenly felt empty. He had just come, but was, amazingly, still hard. He tried to tell Slade, but the man didn't appear to hear him the first time, so he had to try again.

"…more…" Robin lifted up his hips as high as he could, offering himself to the man. "…please… more…" He saw the man grin before he was very suddenly filled again. There were two clicks as the pole was dislodged and Robin wrapped his legs around Slade's waist, trying to push more of the man inside him.

"Now, now, stop that, pet… who is fucking who here?" Slade chided, grabbed his ankles and placed Robin's legs over his own shoulders instead. Robin discovered that he could lift himself up and meet Slade's thrusts, letting the man fuck him harder and faster than ever. He pulled at the chains, wanting desperately to _do_ something…. hold on to the man, scratch his back… _anything_. But he couldn't… he _could_ gasp and moan, though, and that he did… in between he tried to urge the man on, not that Slade really needed any encouragement. Robin felt that wall coming at him again and cried out as it hit.

* * *

He opened his eyes carefully, convinced he had been crushed to death by the sheer amount of pleasure, but the crushing feeling turned out to be Slade who had momentarily collapsed on top of him. Robin tried to get his breathing under control, but his mind was still on a hormone-trip.

"M-maybe… maybe I _am_ a slut…" he whispered. He hadn't meant to say it, and as Slade's ear was very close to Robin's mouth the man heard every word.

Slade chuckled and turned his head to bite down on Robin's earlobe, making him moan again.

"That, my boy, is what I have been trying to tell you…"

Robin barely noticed as Slade got off him and released his arms, but as he felt the tension in his shoulders disappear he sighed and drew his arms down, letting them rest next to his body instead.

He opened his eyes and turned his head towards Slade who was stretched out on his side beside him, propped up on an elbow and looking down on him smugly. Robin's breathing was still fast and his heart pounded.

"Are… you… _trying_ to kill me?" Robin panted and managed to muster a small glare to hit the man with. Immediately a large hand covered his chest and the other one caught his wrist. For a second Robin though he was to be punished and his heart skipped a beat, but then he realized the man was just checking his pulse.

"You are all right." The man had frowned slightly as he checked the boy over, but now smirked again. He still hadn't drawn the mask down, so Robin saw the smirk too. It made him feel… _small_… Slade had planned all this, had somehow _known_ that Robin would… would… _act like a damn, horny slut_, to be honest…

He felt his face flush and quickly lowered his eyes. Slade seemed to know what he was thinking, and his smirk turned into a soft laugh.

"Don't be embarrassed, pet… we are going to spend a _lot _of time together, and it's good to know that you have the same… _appetite_… as I have… you only need to show it more… what did you think of the surprise, hmmm?"

"It… it was… good…" Robin admitted reluctantly and then remembered himself. "…thank you…" he added quietly.

Slade chuckled. "You are welcome, pet. Now, you have had _your_ fun… on to part two…" The man moved quickly, and before Robin knew it, his wrists were attached to the straps around his thighs. Pulling at the bonds meant spreading his thighs, as Robin discovered to Slade's delight.

"I hope you realize that the last time you came I didn't touch you… that is a sign of a very horny little boy, that…" Slade chuckled. "Well, you have come twice and I only _once_, and that's not fair, now, is it?"

As there was only one acceptable answer, Robin shook his head no, biting his lip.

"Glad you agree…"

Slade left the bed and returned with something that looked like a low, padded footstool which he placed on the bed.

"This is a present for you. I thought it would make it easier for you to give me blowjobs if you can kneel on this… but that doesn't mean it can't be used for other things…" He picked Robin up and rolled him over, placing him chest down on the padded bench. Robin couldn't help but squirm little as a small wave of panic hit him. In this position, with his hands secured to his thighs, he couldn't brace against Slade's thrusts.

"I have another surprise for you… do you know what a cock ring is?" Slade asked and Robin shook his head, trying to look behind him. "It can be made in many materials like rubber or leather… there are even metal ones… they are worn around the base of the cock, and they are quite tight, making sure the blood _stays_. That means for _one,_ that the erection lasts longer and _two_, the cock gets slightly thicker… Imagine the same feeling my fingers gave you, but even more intense." The man took a small pause in his lecture and Robin felt lubed fingers push into him. "There are many variations, even those worn on your scrotum, called testicle cuffs… we might experiment later…"  
"Are… are you going to…. put one on me…?" Robin asked.

"No." Slade chuckled "Not this time… I'm going to use one myself… _you_ will just enjoy the extra girth…"

As Slade started to push inside him, Robin gasped. The man really felt bigger! The boy grunted as the man pushed into the hilt and then withdrew completely.

"I'm going to enjoy this…" Slade purred. "Nice and slow…"

* * *

Slade already had great stamina, and with this new 'toy' Robin knew he was in for a long ride. He wryly wondered if he should ask Slade if he could order in some dinner while the man finished, but thought better of it. Being bent over a padded bench and unable to move was not a good position to be in, if you wanted to annoy Slade. Not that _any_ position were.

Slade still moved slowly, and Robin could feel every vein on the engorged shaft, a feeling that made him involuntarily clench, and a surge of pleasure collected in his own groin. This could not be happening? Not _again_! He panted and pushed back.

"Horny again Robin? My, my… I think I am in for a run for my money here…" Slade chuckled and gripped Robin's fettered wrists for leverage. Robin could feel himself being pushed forward, away from Slade's cock, and grunted in protest.

"Well, if you are so eager to do the work…" The man above him said, and Robin felt his wrists being freed. He put his hands in front of him, and pushed back hard, relishing in the feeling as his sweet spot was hit. He withdrew slightly and pushed back again, not noticing that Slade wasn't moving. Again and again, faster and faster.

"That's right, pet… fuck yourself… doesn't that feel great?" Slade purred in his ear and then Robin realized that he was _doing_ just that. _He _was the one moving, _Slade_ was still. He cursed, but couldn't stop. It felt too _damn good_. Robin tried to reach his own member to hurry the process along, but his hand was slapped away by Slade.

"No, no… let's see if you can do it again... let's see if you can come from just the feeling of my cock up your ass… I know you love it, boy… show me you love it…"

Slade's words should have dampened Robin's arousal, but instead it heightened it. Cursing the man and all of his ancestors back to the Stone Age, the boy came yet again. His arms were grabbed and roughly pulled behind his back were they were fastened together. Now it was Slade's turn.

* * *

When the man finally came, after using the quick release on his cock ring, Robin thought he could cry from relief himself. Again he felt mangled, and he knew he would get bruises where the man's hips had slammed into him.

He managed to roll off the bench with his hand's still locked behind him and startled as Slade moved on top of him and started sucking on a nipple.

"You… you must… be… _joking_…?" Robin panted.

"What? Now you have came three times and I only twice. It's _still_ not fair." Slade grinned up at him and Robin made a despairing sound.

"Please… If you do that to me again, I'll _die_. Can't I… May I _please_ pleasure you orally?" He begged meekly.

"Since your heart actually _can_ give out… yes you may…" Slade told him and grinned at the relief on Robin's face.

"Thank you. Can… can we shower first?"

Slade still grinned, hearing the '_please wash it before I have to put it in my mouth'_ and enjoyed the growing fear in Robin's eyes as he didn't answer at once. Because the boy knew that if Slade said that he had to do it right _now_, he would have to… Fortunately for Robin, Slade wasn't about to force him to do_ that_… after all, he might feel like kissing the boy afterwards…

"Of course." the man nodded. "Come."

"Can… I just get my breath back?" Robin asked, feeling he was pushing it, but really too tired to try and stand.

Again Slade nodded. "Join me when you do."

* * *

Almost ten minutes later Slade returned from the shower with an irritated frown on his face. Robin hadn't shown. He discovered the boy, resting on his side on the bed. He had tried to get up, with his hands tied behind him, but somewhere along the way he had given up and was now fast asleep. Slade smirked. He climbed onto the bed, stretching out and made himself comfortable, before waking the boy with a hard slap on the ass.

Robin sat up straight, looking around wildly before taking in Slade in the towel on the bed. He glanced at the bathroom and paled. Instead of trying to apologize, he shuffled around on his knees and awkwardly bent down. He grabbed the towel with his teeth and pulled until it opened. Robin really wished he had his hands free for this, but if Slade hadn't released him by now, he wouldn't, so asking wasn't an option. Especially not after falling asleep… _damn!_ He cursed himself silently. Stupid, _stupid_ thing to do!

Slade was, for _once_, not aroused, so Robin first had to work on that task. Not that it was really difficult… as the man hardened Robin's situation got slightly worse. He was balanced on his knees, bending over to reach and he felt like he was toppling over. After a while he thought he had regained his balance and started to lower his mouth over Slade's cock, but suddenly one knee slipped on the smooth sheets and he found himself badly choking and unable to get up! He tried to get to his knees again and then he tried to turn on his side, but nothing worked. He was fighting the urge to bite down on the thing in his mouth, desperate to breathe. He made high, pleading noises until a hand grabbed his hair and mercifully lifted him up. Robin had barely taken a breath until his head was suddenly dropped again, bringing him back to the same position.

"Oooops…" he heard Slade chuckle. "Well, this might teach you not to curse at me or ignore an order…"

Robin felt his head being lifted again and soon there was a rhythm growing, until Slade finally shot his load deep in Robin's throat. As the man's member softened, Robin was able to roll off, coming to rest with his head on Slade's stomach. The boy blinked at the tears streaming down his face from the terrifying experience and lack of air, and again found himself gasping for breath.

_My lungs must really hate me by now... _he thought dryly. _They are going to collapse soon, just out of spite… _Then he remembered Slade's words and realized that the man was annoyed with him. The sleeping, he could understand, but…?

"I… cursed at you?" Robin asked, before he was able to stop himself.

The man's stomach moved slightly as he chuckled. "Quite vividly. I wasn't aware you even _knew_ such words. Batman would have fainted."

Robin blushed, but was slightly comforted by the chuckle. Maybe Slade wasn't quite that upset after all…?

"I wasn't aware… I'm sorry… about falling asleep too…" Unfortunately the last apology was greatly marred as the boy was suddenly overcome by a big yawn.

The man's chuckle turned into a laugh. "Is that so?"

Robin turned his head to the side and looked up at the man, who was now supporting himself on his elbows so he could see the boy better. The mask was fully back in place again.

"I can't do anything right, can I?" Robin whispered, and with his last strength he pulled himself up so he was sitting with his back against Slade. The man caught the glitter of fresh tears in the boy's eyes and heartlessly reached out for him and pulled him down again, by his side.

"Explain…" he ordered, and Robin tried to look everywhere except the masked face. "I won't ask you again." Slade warned him, and Robin took a deep breath.

"It's just… the _usual_… I _mess up_… I try my best and… it's not enough… it makes me feel I will never be able to please you enough to release even _one _of the prisoners and… and… I'm… I'm just not good enough…" he finished, whispering. He kept his eyes downcast, still refusing to look at Slade.

"And that's your goal? Please me enough to release prisoners?" Slade asked, even though he knew it to be true. The boy looked up at him then, with fear in his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that! I…"

"No, don't fret…. that's a good goal. I'm glad you have it. Gives you something to concentrate on." The man said, rather gently.

Robin relaxed somewhat again, but then sighed sadly, looking away.

"It doesn't matter. I will never be good enough…"

Slade chuckled and Robin's eyes met his once more, uncertainly.

"It surprises me, boy, that you only question your _own_ ability, and not whether or not I actually _would _release someone, no matter _how_ good you became…"

"I know you will. You promised." The open and oh, so naïve look in Robin's serious eyes made Slade fill with triumph. The boy trusted his word fully now. He had proved over and over to Robin that the boy would get the punishment or the reward that was promised, and finally the boy had succumbed to the idea completely.

"Yes I did. But how will I judge what _is_ good enough? You already pleasure me very nicely… what would make it better?" Slade asked the boy, willing him to think about it.

Robin frowned and stared up into the roof, clearly thinking things over carefully. He squirmed slightly and a flash of pain flickered over his features. Slade suddenly remembered that the boy was still bound. His arms must hurt like hell by now. For a moment he considered leaving him like that until the pain got so bad the boy started to beg, but he decided to reward him for not whimpering.

"Sit up." he said, helping the boy along, and in a second Robin's arms were free. Slade stretched out on his side again, and Robin rubbed his arms, apparently still thinking hard.

Slade smiled under the mask when Robin stretched out as well, against his body. Yes, the boy was _really_ getting good.

"I don't know." Robin answered and Slade had to think back to remember the question. "I understand now that I have much to learn… I… I didn't know about these… _things_… and… there's _more,_ right?"

"Much more… but we will take it slow…" Slade comforted him.

"No, I want to learn _now_!" Robin insisted to Slade's amazement. "The sooner I _do_, the sooner… the sooner I might get better…"

Slade hummed. "I appreciate the thought, Robin, but this is not about gadgets… It's about behavior… and trust… You almost didn't let the robot tie you down before…"

"I… got scared…"

"Why? You know how important it is for me to keep you alive…"

"Yes…" Robin whispered. "But… but that doesn't mean you won't _hurt_ me…" the boy started shivering. "When… when I realized that the robot was going to tie me up, I… I thought you would come into the room with… with a whip… or… or a knife…"

Slade suddenly understood how scared the boy really must have been, and actually felt a bit of respect for him. At the same time he congratulated himself on training the boy so well that he would let himself be rendered helpless, even though he thought he would get tortured.

"That would be a punishment, Robin. Did I say I was going to punish you?"

"No." The boy admitted. "But… I have heard that… some… some people like… like to use… that stuff…"

"Sadomasochism?" Slade asked.

Robin nodded uncertainly. He wasn't sure, but he believed that was the word he had heard. "And… I thought… _you_ might. You _like _to hurt me! I _know _you do… You have beaten me and cut me and caned my feet… I _know_ that was as punishment, but… I have been waiting for you to… And if you _wanted_ to do it, you just _would_… and… and…"

Slade had been listening with rising interest, but it was clear to him that the boy was working himself up to a panic attack.

"That's enough, Robin…"

"Will you?" Robin finished. "Will you beat me?"

"You are right, Robin. I _did_ enjoy it. Cutting those words into your back was _pure pleasure_. But, as you say, that _was_ a punishment, you had _earned_ it. For you to be a good pet to me, I need you to trust me. I'm not saying sex will never hurt, you _know_ it does, and _I_ know you _like_ it… but I can't have you scared of new sensations… that will hinder your progress…" Slade thought for a moment. "I might let you have a safety word if we should start to play more _rough_ games in the future. It's a word we decide beforehand and when you say it, I will stop… but you can only use it _once_, so you better push your limits. Does that sound good?"

"Yes… thank you, Slade." Robin mumbled.

"But that is for the future, perhaps. For extra credit…" Slade chuckled. "In the mean time, we have more basic training to cover…"

"Right… right _now_?" the boy asked and Slade knew that if Robin had Beast Boy's ears, they would be drooping.

"No. You are tired. Besides, you enjoyed yourself _far _too much today, I think…" Slade chuckled, and Robin blushed deeply. "If you wonder about that…" the man continued "I asked Chian to get me some of the aphrodisiac they use on their boys and girls in their stables, to put in your breakfast…"

Robin looked like ha had won the lottery. At least.

"Thanks god…" the boy whispered. "I mean… I… I was acting so…"

"Slutty?"

Robin nodded

"Yes, you were…" Slade continued, ignoring the fact the enjoying sex did_ not_ make a person a slut… but he wanted Robin to feel like one, so he wasn't about to correct that little misunderstanding. Instead he continued. "You _were _rather horny, which is surprising, since I forgot to put the aphrodisiac in…"

Robin's face fell again. "You _bastard_…" he hissed and then clamped a hand over his mouth, looking up at Slade in despair.

"Oh, now, _cursing_ is one thing… but _that_… well… that was only the_ truth_…" Slade chuckled.

* * *

He still laughed as he undid the straps around Robin's wrists, ankles and thighs, along with the collar, and then carried the still deeply mortified boy to the shower. But he _had _told the truth… he had completely forgotten about the drug, and he suspected that he wouldn't need it… Not that he particularly _cared_ if Robin got any pleasure from their little sessions, but it felt great as the boy came and the _sounds_ he made… even the cursing… Slade grinned. It added to his _own _pleasure, which was, really, all that mattered… Oh, yes, if the boy knew how good he really _was_, he would have demanded all of the prisoner's freedom by now… and if Slade played fair, he would have had to grant it. But playing fair was not something Slade was really prone to do, after all… where was the fun in that?

Slade mortified Robin even further by looking him over thoroughly in the shower, making sure he didn't need healing after the rough sex. It seemed to have left him with only soreness and bruising, though, so that was all right. Slade didn't really need another shower, but Robin did, and the man had to help him stand up.

"Either you are really tired or you _really_ want to give me another blowjob…" Slade grinned as Robin's knees almost gave out again, and watched Robin's face turn even redder. He could feel the glare _through _Robin's closed eyelids, and that meant a _strong _glare.

_Open your eyes._

Slade had ordered them shut, as he always did in the shower, and as Robin now opened them the boy was disappointed to see that Slade had already put the mask back on.

"Why do you look so sulky, boy?" the man asked.

"Will you ever take your mask off?" Robin asked bluntly, too tired now to care how it sounded.

The man looked down on him and cocked his head slightly to the side .

"No… I don't think so. You might start to think I am human."

_Not likely…_ Robin thought, and it was so evident he could just as well have said it out aloud.

Slade snorted and hauled the boy out of the shower to dry him off.

* * *

At dinner a bit later, Robin, again, had no problem with his appetite. It was a rather late meal, as they had spent hours in the bedroom, and Robin was starving. He even asked Raven for seconds and finished that as well. Slade patted his head as a reward when he noticed his pet eating well, and Robin caught himself smiling up at his owner.

* * *

Slade read through the day's reports while Robin curled up at his feet and fell asleep. He shouldn't allow his pet to sleep this late, it would probably disturb his night rest, but he felt that the boy deserved it. He had trouble keeping focused _himself_… the day had really been quite… special… He decided to make it an early night, and after making some calls and booking a meeting with Raven and Chang in the morning, he woke his little bird and returned to the bedroom. The room had been tidied up, bed sheets replaced and toys cleaned and put away. Slade really liked robots.

He watched a very drowsy Robin brush his teeth and change into his pajama pants. Slade still let him have that little, flimsy, piece of security that sleepwear gave. He preferred to sleep in his underwear or in a pair of soft pants himself. He had to be ready for trouble around the clock, and he would not like to go out into it naked, if he had a choice…

* * *

After using the bathroom himself, he returned to find Robin already stretched out under the covers. As Slade joined him, the boy curled up to him.

"Is it late?" Robin mumbled.

"No, it's only around nine thirty… early night…" Slade answered, pulling the boy closer and getting comfortable.

"Slade? Are… are you _sure_ there wasn't any drugs in my breakfast?"

"Yes. You got horny _all_ by yourself. Get over it."

"Oh."

"Blame it on being a teenager if that makes you feel better… You lot can get a hard-on from watching a coca cola bottle."

Robin chuckled. "True…"

Slade chuckled as well.

"Any… any more _surprises_ for tomorrow?" Robin asked cautiously.

"We'll see."

"Okay."

Was there a hint of _disappointment _in his voice? Well… Slade wanted to believe it.

"Slade?"

"You are being _awfully_ chatty tonight, Robin." Slade snorted. "What is going on?"

"I… I'm just… just pretending…"

Slade remembered the conversation, or rather, lecture, from the day before. He snorted again, moving around so Robin's head rested on his arm, while the boy still faced away from him.

"You do that, but can you do it quietly? I'm trying to sleep."

"Yes Slade. Good night." he heard the boy whisper. He didn't answer.

* * *

Robin stared out into the darkness of the room. He had such a hard time _finding_ himself right now. The pleasures Slade had caused had washed over him like tsunamis, dragging things away with them… he couldn't _understand _how his body could betray him like that… not only his body, but his _mind_ too… and he _also_ didn't understand how someone who caused so much pleasure also could cause him so much pain… and how he could act so _indifferent_… that's why he had wanted to pretend… try to… try to _talk_ to the man a little… try to… to _find_ something… a connection, something to hold on to. But Slade had turned him away. Which was _good_. He _shouldn't_ pretend. It was _dangerous_… he didn't want to drown, after all… it was just that… he was so tired of swimming…

* * *

As he was about to drift off to sleep, Slade felt something warm hit the skin on his arm. It took a moment for him to understand what it was, but then he felt it again and he realized that it was a drop. Robin was crying. Well. At least he did it quietly.

To be continued…

**  
A/N:** Sooo… liked it? Hated it? Didn't care? I also have two questions for you before an announcement:

**1. **I had a request about bringing Xia (Robin's young playmate, if you remember him) back… Should I let him have one more visit, and IF I do that, should I let it go further? Maybe even an threesome…? There ARE spaces to fill, so if you want it, let me know… either yes or no, it helps if you let me know WHY you want/don't want it… I'm totally up for it, -grin-, but I'm afraid of letting OC's take too much room… that might be irritating……

**2. **Any ideas for what Robin's collar might say in the future? It has to be short… say… five letters maximum… and it can be cruel or cute… My brain has shut down after writing so much slash this chapter… ;o)

**Announcement:**

I thought the "review-reward" on "Delightful Drabbles" would take a LOT longer to finish when it did, but **WOW**… so… I have decided to do the same for the Peace Contract: the reviews are currently on… (checks) Wooo-ha! 277! My god, now I'm starting to feel pressure… ;o) ANYWAY, if you are number 300, you get to wish for a drabble, as long as it involves Robin, Slade and/or Red X in any combination… you have to be logged in, though, OR use your real username so I can reach you… if you aren't, the next person will "win"…

Not that you HAVE to wish for a drabble! You can say no, and I won't get pissed… I mean, you might have left a review just to say how much you hate my writing… ohh… that would be… awkward… ;o)

I suddenly got the feeling that all reviewing will stop at 299… no one wants to 'win' and everyone refuses to review… O-o Well, you don't have to stop just yet! A bit to go! Maybe by next chapter or the one after?

Oh, by the way:** fullmetaldevil, **did you enjoy it? You HAVE been begging for toys… -grin- More suggestions?


	19. Revelations

**The Peace Contract**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the wonderful suggestions for words to put on Robin's collar! I can't possibly use them all, but now I have a whole library to dig through when I run out of ideas! Thank you again!

Congratulations **purpleplumchan **from DA who was the 300 reviewer for this story! You will get your "dark Slade/Robin with an appearance of Bruce"-drabble! I hope you don't mind if I focus a bit on this story first, though, I really need to as things are starting to be complicated here…

**About the lateness: **Yeah, I KNOW I haven't been updating… I thought I would have time to write a LOT over the holidays, but nooo… Okay, so I did a few unplanned drabbles and another pic for this story, but then time seemed to slip away! But don't worry! Lack of updates has nothing to do with me losing interest OR running out of ideas! It's just that, with this story, I really can't just sit down five minutes, like with a drabble… I need to know that I have plenty of time before sitting down to write, or this would make even less sense! Promise!

**Warnings**: nahhh... no. Everyone should be fine with this chap, I think...

_**  
Chapter nineteen: Revelations**_

Slade dozed for a few hours. He did not need much sleep, but being human, he needed _some_. The nights were otherwise _his_ time. He used the late hours working out, having the overseas-video conferences and preparing orders for the next day. He didn't think Robin was aware of this, as he tried to be there when his pet fell asleep as well as woke up. It was an important part of the domestication-process.

In the beginning, after Robin had been moved into Slade's room, the boy had been a light sleeper, waking or almost waking as soon as the man moved. It was partly because Robin simply wasn't used to sharing a room, much less a bed, and partly because he naturally was afraid. Now, a sure sign of progress, he slept more soundly.

Not tonight, though. The boy moved restlessly in his sleep, mumbling loose words and fraises, and Slade frowned as he sat at his the desk, working on a laptop. The boy _had_ acted rather strange before he fell asleep… Slade suddenly fought an urge to slap his own forehead. The boy had tried to _connect_ with him! And he had been too damn tired of playing nice to _care_! The man shook his head in disgust at himself. He could have had Robin eating out of the palm of his hand by now… Well. He already _did _that, but the literal meaning of the phrase was so much easier to achieve then the figurative.

His self scolding was interrupted by a louder cry from the boy, who now thrashed violently under the covers. Slade moved to stand next to the bed were Robin currently was crying out like he was in extreme pain, arching his back. A sweat had broken out on his forehead. Slade hadn't heard the boy scream like that since he had the soles of his feet beaten, and he idly wondered if it was that the boy was now reliving.

The screams died down after a while and Robin curled up tightly under the covers, as the cries were replaced with soft "no… no, please… please…don't…" Robin's voice grew even quieter, so much so Slade had to move even closer. "Mum… dad… please help me… Bruce? Bruce I… can't… I'm sorry…I…" The slim body shuddered and sighed deeply. "…yes, Slade." The last words sounded submissive and void of emotion compared to the others. So suddenly that Slade took a step back, Robin sat up. As he spotted the man above him he crawled backwards with a terrified cry, still in the grips of the dream. Waking up actually _seeing _the monster, was not a nice experience. After a moment the boy blinked and visibly relaxed somewhat.

"You had a dream?" It was not quite a question.

Robin lowered his eyes and nodded. "…nightmare…" he whispered. "… so much pain…" He then seemed to realize that Slade was standing up. "Did I wake you? Is it morning?"

"No, and no. Although you _were _rather loud."

The boy cringed. "I-I'm sorry."

Slade, trying to make up for his missed opportunity the night before, sat down on the bed next to Robin. The boy shyly looked up at him before looking down at his hands again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Robin glanced up at Slade again, with a disbelieving look in his eyes. The boy recognized the question as being more like a demand, but was still surprised at it. Slade could tell that Robin was still not completely awake, the claws of the nightmare had sunk too deep into him, and his defenses were down.  
_Well… _Slade thought, _it's all for the better…_

"I… don't remember. I… just realized… I will never be happy again, will I?" the boy mumbled.

"Of course you will." Slade told him confidently, to Robin's great astonishment.

"I will? _How_?" the boy couldn't help but ask.

Slade caught Robin's chin in his hand and tilted it up.

"As soon as you accept your situation you will start feeling better. And in time… who knows?"

"C-can't you help me?" the boy begged and Slade blinked behind his mask. He was on uncertain ground here and had to tread carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"Raven!" Robin said urgently. "She is so powerful now… She could go into my mind and change things, couldn't she? Change my memories?" Robin had moved closer now, almost into Slade's lap.

"Why would you want her to do that?" Slade wanted to know, carefully turning more towards the boy without being obvious. He didn't want to scare the little bird away.

"B-because it… it would be _easier_… If… If I didn't _know_ any different …"

"If you thought you had _always_ belonged to me?"

"Yes!" Robin now curled up to the man's chest. "It would be better for you _too_? _I_ would be better…"

"But you would have lost the sense of who you _are_…" Slade reminded the boy.

Robin looked up at him. "I'm your pet. You _said_ my past was… _insignificant_…" the boy turned his head and looked longingly towards the wall with the hidden safe, as he remembered that conversation. "I have done enough to dishonor them. I don't deserve a past anymore. _I_ do not matter… only _you_ do. Please… please take them away?"

Slade shook his head slowly in amazement at Robin's request. It would make the boy completely _his_, but it would also make him like… Xia. Slade frowned. He wanted the boy to have a mind of his own… or at least a _mind_. Although he wanted submission from Robin he also wanted a challenge. He was aware that it was a paradox, but if _anyone _could give him that, Slade was sure _Robin_ could. Denying him this _now_, however, might be unwise. But so was promising without following through, especially when Robin had started to trust him.

He sighed and gathered the boy up closer.

"It's in the middle of the night. You need to sleep. We will speak more about this at another time, Robin."

"Thank you, Slade." Robin whispered, trying hard not to show his disappointment as Slade hadn't said yes. The man saw it clearly, though. Robin could no longer hide anything from him.

"You are welcome. Now go to sleep, little pet. I'll be here." He put Robin back on the bed and put the covers over him. He grinned at himself under the mask.

_I'm tucking him in… isn't that sweet…? If this continues I'm going to have a cavity… _

But Slade knew that soon it would not matter how he acted towards Robin, the boy would have surrendered completely and would worship him no matter what. Slade's grin widened. He couldn't wait to be himself again… all this cuddling… well, it _could _be nice, he supposed, but not very _efficient_. Maybe it had been a mistake letting Robin sleep in his bed? Maybe he should move him back to the small side-room? But no… at least not yet. Robin was still far from tamed; he was simply shattered at the moment. Slade needed to glue the pieces together in a shape that suited _him_… and if a few would be left over? Why should that matter? He was creating a _better_ Robin, after all.

* * *

When Robin woke up again it was early in the morning, and he found himself once more in the arms of Slade. _Or maybe in his GRASP…_ he thought tiredly. He slowly remembered Slade's 'surprise' from the day before and felt an unwanted tingle run down his spine and collect in his groin. His face flushed as he remembered how he had been acting, what Slade had made him _enjoy_… Then the dream and the episode from the night came back to him as well and he grew cold.

_What_ _have I_…? He bit back a whimper. How could he betray his parents like that? And Bruce? And everything he had ever fought for? Just to make it easier on _himself_! If Slade had agreed, Robin could have been a mindless slave by now, and he knew it. Robin felt absolutely disgusted, and resolved to keep a firmer grip on himself, even though he had to keep the acting up. He couldn't let it get to him… it created feelings that he had to learn to ignore, and he better learn quickly. He very quietly took a deep breath and let it out slowly, preparing himself for the day ahead.

When he felt more in control again, he slowly turned around, expecting to meet the all-knowing piercing eye of Slade and sense that hidden smirk. The eye behind the mask seemed closed, though, and even if Robin doubted that Slade really was asleep, he relaxed even more. He decided to snuggle up to the man and did so, burying his face against Slade's neck. The man chuckled softly and Robin rolled his eyes behind closed eyelids. He had _known_ Slade wasn't asleep. He doubted he _ever_ slept. Slade moved and then Robin felt the man's lips on his. First he didn't know why he suddenly tensed up, and then he realized that during all they had done yesterday, Slade hadn't kissed him. Not _once_. And now it seemed too _personal_, too _intimate_. A soft growl from the man warned Robin to loosen up, and he soon managed to override the feeling and embrace the man above him, drawing him closer.

"There's my boy… lost in thoughts again?" Slade grinned down at him, and Robin managed to produce a ghost of a smile back and nodded. "We better get up. No rest for the wicked."

"Does that mean _I_ can stay in bed?" Robin asked innocently and the small smile grew a bit more solid.

"In a good mood, are you?" Slade chuckled, and Robin breathed a little sigh of relief. You never _could_ tell for sure when Slade would appreciate a joke, but Robin never seemed to be able to stop himself either. _It is probably the death wish finding a way around the bond_, Robin figured wryly.

* * *

Slade left Robin to eat breakfast by himself, which felt like a nice break, but at the same time the boy found it hard to be at ease without the man in the room. It was like he somehow felt safer with Slade around, even if that made no sense at all to Robin. Even thinking about it got him irritated and he frowned down on the vitamin supplements he was supposed to take. He kept touching his collar, which today spelled "Sore", to Robin's huge embarrassment. Especially since it was true. He _was_ sore _and _tired. Slade had noticed him flinch slightly as Robin got out of bed… not only that, but the blasted man had chuckled_ very _smugly to himself, just loud enough for Robin to hear, and then decided to announce the fact to the world through Robin's collar. Well… Maybe not the _world_, but who knew? As far as Robin knew there could be billboards out there saying "Robin's collar today spells…" He knew Slade would have Raven heal him if he was still sore later, and he would rather like to avoid that if possible. Not that Raven would need to touch him _there_, she had not needed to touch the wound itself since she learned more about how to deal with internal injuries, but she still needed to _know_… and that was simply not worth it. It wasn't like he was _torn_, he was simply a bit raw and bruised.

"Please, Robin, do not be in the bad moods!" Starfire pleaded with him. She had been left behind to baby-sit him, he guessed.

"Oh, I'm not, Star, I'm only a bit tired." Robin looked over at Star while he chewed absentmindedly on a sandwich. As they were alone, maybe he can use this time to his advantage? He hated to do that to Starfire, but what choice did he have?

"Umm… Star?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"I'm worried… about Slade… is he in any danger?" Robin asked carefully.

"Danger? Why do you ask such a thing?" Star frowned slightly suspiciously, and Robin blinked. It seemed that the Tamaranian was not as easily tricked as before.

"He told me about the attacks. Star, I'm scared!" he pressed on.

"Please, Robin! There is no need!" Starfire came up to him and put her arms around him protectively.

"Really? There are no more attacks?" Robin tried to sound hopeful.

"Very seldom. A few days ago there _were_ the missiles …"

"Wh-_what_?"

"Oh, do not be concerned!" Star twittered like Robin had been worried about crumbs on the table. "There is a very capable warning system. You and Master Slade are completely safe!" She tightened her grip.

"Thank you, Star." Robin said, only half faking. It sounded like some people out there were getting serious. He idly wondered if he should stand more in the windows, but even that half serious thought, made the bond tighten.

"What is this supposed to mean?" Slade's voice cut through the air, and Robin pulled guiltily back from the embrace.

"Oh, Master Slade! Robin was merely worried t-"

Starfire was cut off by a hard strike to her face.

"No, Slade! Please!" Robin jumped up from his seat and tried to stand between Slade and his former teammate. He didn't get far until he, too, received a backhanded strike to his cheek.

"I've heard enough. Robin, back to your place. Starfire, _never_ discuss anything about what happens outside this building with my pet_ ever again_. Do I make myself clear?"

Since it was obvious that Slade was in a foul mood, Robin hurried to obey, as Starfire sobbed out some apologies before quickly leaving the room.

Robin had barely time to sit down before Slade was there, yanking Robin's head back by his hair.

"Speak!"

Instead of pulling back, Robin crawled closer, until he was nearly on the way up in Slade's lap. Complete honesty was the way to go this time.

"I tried to find out more about the attacks on the Tower. I used Starfire's naivety to try to get her to tell me what is happening, so please don't blame her! I wanted to know so badly, Slade…"

"Maybe I should grant you that wish from last night…" Slade growled, but released Robin's hair.

Robin's eyes widened in fear. "That… that wish was a _mistake_… I didn't really mean it… Don't do that, Slade, please?" Robin now crawled up in Slade's lap completely, encouraged by the fact that the man didn't push him away. "About the outside… I'm just scared. I don't want people attacking… Starfire told me that we are safe. We _are_ safe, aren't we?"

"No, there is a huge back door on the Tower and I think I left the key under the welcome-mat…" Slade grumbled and Robin looked up at him with very big eyes. Had the man just made a _joke_? Slade looked down on him and sighed. "I like your obedience-act, Robin, you _better_ keep that up, but you are not _dumb_. Please don't act it. You wanted information and you went after it, using the weakest source available. Good job. I have told you so many times how alike we are... that was just another point that proves it."

Robin blinked.

"I… know." he said simply.

"Really? No tantrum this time?" Slade asked wryly, making a gesture to the empty floor as if to say 'the scene is yours'.

"No." Robin shook his head, and looked evenly into Slade's eye, no puppy-dog eyes this time. "I have noticed it to, more and more, lately… with Beast Boy… and… Xia…" Robin blushed.

Slade chuckled shortly. "Maybe he _was_ good for you, then. Well. No more snooping, agreed? I feel like I let both of you off too easily."

Robin surprised him again, by nodding.

"You did. I went behind your back. I deserve a real punishment, but I ask you again to _please_ not punish Star? She was innocent and, as you know, she will be useless to you depressed."

"I know. So what kind of a punishment do you propose?"

Robin chewed on his bottom lip for a while.

"Well?" Slade asked as the boy on his lap had been silent for over a minute, busy running a finger over a part of Slade's uniform, that just _happened,_ Slade was sure, to be located over his nipple.

"I'm _thinking_…" Robin frowned.

The boy's obvious irritation at being disturbed, made Slade smirk.

"If thinking up a punishment is so hard for you, maybe we aren't very much alike." Slade chided.

"I have thought about a _lot_ of ways… It's just that…" Robin's cheeks colored, spiking Slade's interest. "You… oh, just beat me up, then, or something…"

"What was it you were going to say, pet?" Slade purred.

"Nothing."

"_Pet_…" A warning.

Robin's cheeks colored even more. "I… they all started _out_ as punishments, but…"

Slade chuckled. "They didn't _end _that way?"

Robin shook his head, now almost glowing red. Slade had an urge to turn out the lights and check if the blush would be visible in the dark. "You screwed me up _bad_ you know…" the teen muttered, making Slade laugh out loud.

"And here I was thinking the opposite" he chuckled. "Well. That settles it, then. I'll spank you. Later."

Robin looked up at him again; the blush had disappeared remarkably quickly. There was a hint of fear in the boy's eyes, but then he lowered them and nodded.

"Yes, Slade."

It was like hearing an echo from the nightmare, and Slade almost shuddered at the sense of déjà vu.

"If… you don't mind?" Robin spoke again.

"What?"

"You were angry even _before_ you discovered what I was doing, weren't you?" Robin asked carefully.

Slade raised an eyebrow, even though all Robin saw was a slight movement of the mask.

"How did you know?"  
_  
Because you hit me._

"I… don't know. I got that feeling. May I ask why? Can I help?"

"You will find out soon. Raven and Chang are on their way. Now get up. I need to stretch my legs." Slade barely finished talking before he stood up, but Robin landed gracefully on his feet.

* * *

Robin watched as Slade did what he said, and stretched. He noticed that the man still seemed tense, though, and quietly stood up. Slade had stepped down to the floor, and Robin took a few steps down as well, before reaching out for the man's shoulder. The dais made it easy for the boy to reach, for once. As his fingers touched the man, Robin sensed Slade tense again, as he half turned around.

"What?" the man snorted, irritation obvious.

"Please," Robin whispered, "sit down, let me help…" He started to knead the man's shoulders, urging him to take a seat on the lowest step, and placed himself close behind on the step above. Robin worked hard, massaging Slade's neck, shoulders and upper back, using his hand's as well as his elbows.

"You are quite skilled at this." Slade grudgingly told him, and Robin grinned. He had felt the tensions slip away under his hands, and he knew the man enjoyed it.

"Thank you, Slade. Bruce told me the basics and I have tried to learn more since then… Heroes can't just drag themselves to a masseur after a rough day at work… I can give you a full body massage later if you wish? It's easier without clothes, too."

"Don't think it will get you of that spanking, though…" Slade murmured, and Robin could bet a lot on that he had closed his eye.

"No, Slade, I won't." Robin said dryly, and looked up as Rae and Chang walked in. He didn't stop massaging Slade, though, even when Chang let out one of his disgusting giggles.

"Well?" Slade asked the pair, seemingly not happy at the intrusion.

"Should we –heh-heh- perhaps move to a more –heh- comfortable setting?" Chang wondered and gestured to the stuffed chairs that seemed to have been left as a permanent feature in a far corner by the windows.

"No. I'm comfortabel enough." Slade admitted. "You can sit on the floor."

Raven immediately obeyed, she was used to meditating on the floor anyway, but Robin snorted with laughter at the look on Chang's face. In the end the flustered man mumbled something about a 'bad back' and went to push one of the chairs over to the dais. Robin was shaking with suppressed laughter by now, and Slade muttered to him to focus on his task. The man seemed rather amused himself, though.

"Now. Where would you like to start, Sir?" Chang said in a strained voice, and, Robin noticed, without as much as a _hint_ of a giggle.

"Any news since this morning?" Slade growled.

"No, I'm sorry, but I have several men going through the archives and interviewing retired personnel. If there is _anything_ left, they will find it."

"See that they will." Slade snapped, and Robin heard him mutter something about 'incompetent idiots' under his breath. Well. That, at least, explained Slade's mood. "Now, about our options-" Slade continued, but was interrupted as the professor raised a hand.

"Should you not send the boy away? You don't want him to find out-?"

Slade made a low, growling noise again.

_Oh-uh… _Robin thought and rubbed the man's shoulders harder,_ the nutcase HAD to annoy Slade even more? Great…_

"I happen to think that it is time. Any objections?" Slade's voice was deceptively calm, and finally, Chang seemed to catch on.

"Uh- _NO_ Sir! Absolutely not! May I suggest that we start with the healing, though? Raven has been meditating and we have perfected the process…"

For a moment Robin blushed, thinking that they were talking about… well… his _soreness_... but that turned out to not be the case, thanks goodness.

"What do you say, Robin?" Slade turned his head back towards him. "Ready to have your heart strengthened?"

"I… guess…" Robin answered uncertainly. He wasn't too keen on having Raven tampering with his heart.

"Then come here." Slade grabbed his arm, although not _too_ roughly, and pulled him around to sit between his knees.

"There… -heh- is still a _slight_ problem, though…" Chang admitted, and then waved his hands franticly as he probably got a very scary glare from Slade. "Nothing big, nothing big! We have yet to discover a way around drawing energy from the one being healed. We have minimized it, and Raven can now draw some power from someone else in an emergency, but this might leave the boy just a little bit tired."

"_How _little?" Slade wondered, as he might want to play with his pet later and didn't want him to sleep the day away.

"Oh, this is a minor healing, he might want to rest for half an hour or so.

"That's acceptable." Slade told the man. "Unless you want to draw energy from me?"

Robin tilted his head back to glance up at the man, surprised.

"No. Not for something this small. It only –heh- complicates matters for Raven." Chang shook his head. "I need to monitor his pulse and blood pressure, though, and Raven needs to touch his skin, so if we could just take the top and –heh- collar off…"

Robin blushed as the professor read the collar. Chang obviously had trouble suppressing his giggles.

"Sore, eh? Well, Raven will take care of that too, I'm sure…"

"Well, things got a bit… _out of hand_, yesterday…" Slade chuckled and helped Robin out of the tight top. "Didn't it, pet?"

Robin tilted his head all the way back this time.

"Yeah… it was _great_…" he grinned, not really being untruthful. Slade chuckled louder and played with his hair, while Robin let a hand glide up along a muscular arm.

"-heh- well, if you two lovebirds could keep your hands off each other for a moment, maybe we can begin?" Chang said, sounding a bit miffed at not getting the desired reaction from Robin. Robin in turn was pleased with himself. No way in_ hell_ he would let Chang see more of his misery if he could avoid it… better the man thought he was a brainwashed slut, as long as he believed Robin was at least enjoying himself.

Raven had been quiet up until now, focusing.

"Robin, your heart is a muscle and it was strained during your injury. It has been somewhat weakened, but I will now make sure it is as good as new. You might feel a pressure and a strain over the chest, please don't panic. I need to slow the heart down somewhat to work on it." She explained.

Hearing this made Robin worried, and he drew farther back against Slade.

"Don't be afraid, pet. It's for your own good…" Slade told him soothingly, and then placed two fingers under his ear. "I'll check the pulse, professor, you can focus on the blood pressure."

Chang started to hook Robin up to something that looked like a small portable DVD-player, and soon graphs started showing across the screen.

"I decided to monitor the heart more closely. Might be interesting…" Robin heard the man mutter.

"I'm a _pet_, not a _lab rat_…" Robin growled, but Slade snorted.

"We all have to make sacrifices in the name of science, Robin. Let the professor do his job."

"Yes sir…" Robin answered, feeling rather betrayed that Slade didn't agree with him. He shook off the strange feeling. Why would he be upset that his _enemy_ wasn't on _his_ side? That was… wrong in so many ways…

* * *

At first, Raven's cool hands on his chest only tingled, but then Robin gasped as a pressure built up. Soon it felt like his heart was in a vice, and he gripped Slade's arm hard for support. It was soon over, but for several minutes afterwards Robin _felt _every heartbeat, which was a very scary feeling. Robin felt weak, too, and didn't object as Slade lifted him up and walked him over to the stuffed chairs. The man put him down in one and Robin curled up, closing his eyes. Slade sat down in the one opposite and a disgruntled Chang had to drag his all the way back again. Raven gingerly sat down in the last one, after checking Robin's pulse and breathing.

"It was a success, his heart is now stronger than ever. I also tended to the other…problem…" Raven said diplomatically, and Slade nodded his thanks. As Chang finally reached them, Robin lifted his head a little bit and moved so he could see them all. He might be tired, but he would _not_ miss this for the world. Would he finally find out what all the innuendoes meant?

* * *

"So Robin, whatever you hear here, I expect you to behave yourself or I will send you away, understand?" Slade said, looking at him sternly. Robin swallowed and nodded. "Good. Well, we have been discussing something very important: you future. Or rather, the future of the bond. You may interrupt us if you have any _civil_ questions." With those words Slade turned his attention to the healer and the Professor. "So. Let's go through our options, for Robin's benefit. I want him to understand the choices we have."

"Yes, Sir." Chang nodded. "Well, as you know, boy, if you or Slade dies, the bond is severed, and so your Master has insisted that we find ways to secure it. So far we have come up with three solutions, all with different pros and cons. The first one deals with your successor in case you would die. Who would you say, among the Titans, you would name your next in command?"

Robin was still reeling a bit from the previous information and it took some time for him to answer.

"I… Cy or Raven… I don't know."

"The truth," Raven spoke up "is that we both had weaknesses Robin didn't want in a leader. And BB and Star were not even on the map. He never named a successor."

"And that makes it difficult, even though it wouldn't have mattered in this case. The contract does not accept meta humans as first signers." Slade cut in.

"That is correct, Sire. And even if Cy was born human, we have our doubts that the contract would accept him. It was drawn up in an age where that kind of technology wasn't available on earth, after all."

"That left –heh- _naming_ a successor." Chang continued. "Which was risky because we can't be sure the bond will hold and because Slade was rather… picky."

At this the mercenary folded his arms over his chest, almost looking grumpy.

"If you thought it would work, I would have found someone. What is the point if it won't work?"

Robin looked around at the other three, sitting up straighter now, even though his head felt very heavy.

"What… was the second option?" he asked, and regretted it as soon as he saw the glint in Slade's eye.

"My favorite. Keep you with me. It's an obvious choice, really, in short: make you immortal."

Robin's face lost all color. An eternity with Slade? Trapped forever like this, just watching the world succumb under Slade's feet, knowing it was all _his _fault? Robin wanted to throw up, he wanted to flee. Only Slade's stare kept him pinned in the chair.

"N-no p-please don't!" Robin stammered. "not-not _forever_?" Too late he saw the glee in Professor Chang's eyes, and tried to make his features neutral again.

"What did I tell you, Robin? Control yourself." Slade snorted.

"Yes. I-I'm sorry." Robin stared at his hands.

"Alas," Chang sighed, "There are problems here too. The formula that made Slade immortal, or rather, gave him his healing abilities, has yet to be found."

"Besides," Slade spoke up "That was an experiment which only I survived. It would be too dangerous to try anything like that on you. We are currently searching for traces of it, though. Maybe Chang and Raven can alter it to be less dangerous."

"In the mean time we are working on a combination of magical and medical alternatives. We are almost certain that we have found a way to boost the cells regenerating abilities and make them store it until it is needed, but that is, more or less, only a temporary solution, and would probably only work one time."

"Yes." Raven cut in "There are ways to magically prolong life, that is the_ core_ of magic itself, but that would mean changing your body on a molecular level, which _might _make the contract regard you as a meta-human and break the bond."

"We _do_ have to be careful with your DNA…" Chang chuckled, obviously delighted to be able to utter such a bizarre sentence.

"That option is still my favorite," Slade told him "although we have to work with the others as well. I am not immortal, and neither will you be, not in the true sense of the word, even if we both will be able to survive a lot."  
_  
Haven't I already…? _Robin shuddered.

"This brings us to the third option." Raven continued seriously. "It is the option that the contract is based upon, the normal way for a bond to pass, and therefore the most secure. By blood."

Robin's eyes locked with hers. "I don't understand?"

"The bond was passed within a tribe from leader to leader. Normally a family, from older to younger brother or from father to son." Slade explained.

"But… I don't have a family?" Robin said, not liking where this was going. He liked it even less when Chang grinned his disgusting toothless grin.

"Heh-heh- _That_ my dear boy, can easily be rectified."

"What? You're going to _clone_ me?" Robin spat.

The three others exchanged a glance. "Not a bad idea, perhaps…" Slade hummed. "Look into that, will you, Chang? But, no, Robin, we had something rather more basic in mind… we thought it might be time for you to become a father."

Robin's face went blank.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, it's very simple…" giggled Chang "You see, when a boy and the girl love each other _very _much-"

"Don't mock the boy!" Slade snarled. "We will simply chose a woman and do an artificial insemination. You will not be bothered at all, after providing the sample."

"I see." Robin's voice was as dead and void of emotion as his face.

"It is the natural way for the bond to pass, Robin." Raven said. "I myself would have volunteered to carry the child, and I know Starfire would too, but it, unfortunately, needs to be human, and we… are not."

Robin felt sick again at the thought. Raven, on the other hand, looked sad.

"I still say we should impregnate several women, to make sure…" Chang said.

"That would draw more attention." Slade shook his head. "I agree that more children are safer, but we should spread it out."

"You can't _do_ this to these women!" Robin objected, ignoring Slade's warning glare.

"What? We have a –heh- whole town _full _of ladies that would want nothing better than to –heh- obey Slade's every whim." Chang said airily, with a slightly disapproving hint in his voice, saying that if it had been_ his _city and _his_ ladies, he would not stay in some tower with a _boy_.

"It's _sick_." Robin mumbled quietly.

"You might not agree with our plans, Robin, but that is of no importance." Slade growled. "I intend to keep the bond strong, no matter what."

"I will prepare folders on candidates, so we can begin to choose the first mother-to-be." Chang volunteered. "Maybe Robin can join us for that too?"

Robin shot him a glare that should, if the world had been fair, made the man scream and die in agony. Now it simply made him smirk.

"May I be excused?" Robin asked, not wanting to hear another word.

"You may go to our room. Don't forget your top and your collar."

"Thank you." Robin said stiffly and went to the dais to fetch his things before heading for the bedroom. On the way he wrenched the shirt over his head and snapped the collar back on, knowing that he would be in even more trouble if he didn't. As soon as the door closed behind him he slid down on the floor and started to cry.

* * *

Half an hour later Slade walked in to find a pale, but composed, boy sitting on the bed.

"I brought you lunch. You can eat it in here." the man said and sat the tray down on the desk. Robin quietly moved over and started to eat.

"You might feel overwhelmed at the moment, Robin, but that is no excuse for bad behavior. You already have one punishment waiting, do you need another one?"

The boy shook his head and continued eating, his eyes had never left the tray.

"Good. Then I expect you in your place as soon as you are done."

"Yes, sir." Robin answered.

"Good boy."

* * *

It took another thirty minutes before the boy walked into the throne room with the now empty tray, placed in on the kitchen counter and sat down by the throne. He did not say a word or even glance at Slade as he did so.

_The s__ilent treatment? _Slade wondered, slightly amused, but he knew Robin was not quite that childish. The boy simply had nothing to say, or nothing he could _safely_ say, and tried to avoid looking at him for fear of doing something he would regret. _Well. Why not push him a bit then? It WAS a trial week, after all…_

"Get up. We are going to the gym. It's time to let that nice body of yours do some work again…"

Robin snorted quietly and got to his feet. He then followed a smirking Slade to the training room, hoping to vent some anger on a sandbag. That hope came crashing down as the man led him to a mat and turned around, facing him.

Robin finally looked up at Slade, unsure of what to do.

"We will start with some sparring today." Slade told him and clapped his hands. A Slade-bot appeared out of the shadows, and Robin tensed. He hadn't really fought since Cy and BB had decided to 'teach him a lesson'. He grabbed the bo-staff Slade tossed him out of reflex, and then the robot attacked.

The bot had produced a staff of his own, and Robin only barely avoided getting his head cracked open. His training kicked in, though, and soon it was the bot that was in trouble. Robin had barely started to enjoy the adrenalin-rush from the fight when he suddenly noticed that it was over. The robot realized it too, when it had to start looking for its head.

Robin heard a sound and turned around to find Slade lazily clapping.

"Quite a show, pet. Good job. Now… ready for _me_?" The man attacked without hesitation, and Robin took a defensive stance to block the assault, making sure his bare feet had a good grip on the mat.. He managed, barely, but started trembling as Slade attacked again. Instead of launching an attack of his own, Robin continued to back away. He was shaking visibly now, and as Slade flicked Robin's bo out of his hands easily, the boy fell to his knees.

"I… I can't… I…c-can't…" The end of Slade's staff pressed his chin up, and Robin was unable to hide the tears of frustration that ran down his cheeks.

"What is it?" Slade was annoyed. "The bond does not stop you from this."

"It's… it's not that…I…" Robin hugged himself. The sight of Slade coming against him like that… he had _frozen_. He had not been allowed to defend himself from the man before and now… now he just _couldn't_… he couldn't fight! Not Slade! Not his damn _owner_! "I can't fight you with_ this_ on!" Robin snarled and tugged at the collar.

"Then take it off, and get up." Slade said coldly, but with a hidden triumphant grin. The pet could not fight its Master? Wonderful. Actually it was a delicious sight, Robin kneeling at his feet like this. Slade thought he would never tire of it.

As soon as the collar hit the mat, the man suddenly got other things on his mind, though… like a viciously attacking Robin.

* * *

The fight ended like expected, with Robin on his back on the floor. The boy was still snarling, though, and didn't calm down until Slade put the collar back on. Then the fire in the boy's eyes slowly started to fade and turn into fear and worry once more.

"You did exceptionally well, pet. Come. Let's shower." Slade said and patted his head.

* * *

As usual Robin was ordered to keep his eyes closed in the shower, but this time Slade's hands were all over him as well, and it _wasn't_ to help him _wash_… Robin gasped as he felt himself being lifted and pinned against the chilly tiles of the bathroom wall. Slade's mouth caught his in an aggressive kiss and then the boy felt himself being lowered onto the man's shaft. Afraid that Slade would simply let go and impale him, Robin clung to the man, wrapping his arms and legs around his neck and hips. As the man started to thrust into him, Robin heard a whisper in his ear.

"Don't tell me you don't want an eternity of this…?"

* * *

Later, dressed and sitting at Slade's feet once more, Robin was very pleased with himself. He had managed _not_ to get aroused this time, and that meant a lot to him after yesterday. He had to admit that Slade had not really tried to make him hard, the man had simply fucked him for his own pleasure, but none the less… Robin felt he had _some_ control, and that made him feel better. Slade himself did not seem to even notice, though.

They had had dinner, or Robin had, at least, and now the boy started to doze with his head against the chair. He hadn't had the opportunity to really reast after the healing, and with everything else that day, he was bone tired. He had managed to push his captors disgusting plans aside for the moment, perhaps thanks to the sparring, in which he had been able to release a_ lot_ of frustration. Robin rather hoped they would fight again soon. He even didn't mind losing, as long as he got a couple of good kicks in.

* * *

"Time for your punishment. Come with me." Slade suddenly said and closed the lid on the controls with a snap. Robin's eyes flew open. Damn, he had forgotten about that! He warily followed Slade back to their bedroom, secretly glad that the man hadn't decided to spank him in the throne room. He really hoped Slade wasn't able to read his mind at that moment.

"Now, let's se what we got here…" Slade chuckled and pulled out another big box from under the bed and opened the lid. Robin gasped at the rows of sinister looking things. He flinched as Slade's hands trailed over what he recognized as a riding crop, continuing to something that looked like a cricket bat. There was even a full length _bull whip_ coiled in the bottom of the box! "Ah, _here_ it is…" Slade muttered and pulled out what looked like a fly swatter, only made of leather. The 'business end' was pierced through, and the holes, Robin noticed, where in the shape of an 'S'. It had a shorter handle than a fly swatter would have, and Slade looked very pleased holding it.

"Come here, Robin." The man ordered, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Now, we are going to do this the old fashioned way. Drop your trousers and bend over my knee."

Feeling deeply humiliated, Robin obeyed, already sensing his eyes burn as well as his face.

"Now, since this is a punishment, there will be no safety word. You will simply take what is given to you and be thankful it's not worse, do you understand?" Slade purred and Robin felt the leather paddle pat his bottom lightly. He nodded, not trusting his own voice. "Good. I want you to keep any struggling to a minimum… this paddle creates such a nice pattern, and I really don't want to disturb it…"

With that, Robin received the first swipe, making him yelp. The holes in the leather did not only create the 'nice pattern' Slade was so fond of, but also minimized the air-resistance. The strikes hit Robin's unprotected flesh with loud cracks and the leather seemed to dig into the skin mercilessly. Robin soon let out small cries at every swipe, and he couldn't stop the sounds, just as little as he could stop the tears of pain and humiliation. He hated Slade! He knew he had asked to be punished, only so Slade wouldn't be angry at Starfire, but it just wasn't _fair_! It wasn't _fair_ that Slade could just do anything he pleased with him… he _needed _to fight back, damn it! And asking Star those questions were so _innocent_… it wasn't like he would be able to do anything with the information anyway! And of _course_ he had been upset at being told about the future plans Slade had for him! What did the man _expect_? That he would be _happy_? Robin bit back the curse on his lips. He would _not _do anything to make this worse, and he would _definitely_ not beg the man to stop!

With one last extra hard slap to each cheek, Slade eventually deemed the punishment over. He dragged Robin into the bathroom so the boy could see the result for himself in the full length mirror. Robin cringed at how red he was, and yes, there was faint outlines of the letter 'S' evenly spaced out over his behind.

"Next time I might use a strap…" Slade purred in his ear. "I rather like the crisscross-pattern that can create too… Now, my boy, you have another thing to take care of…" Slade led them back to the bed and stretched out, before unbuckling himself. Robin, by then, plainly understood what it was he was supposed to 'take care off' and, still naked from the waist down, he crawled over to the man.

"Please, may I… may I do this _my_ way this time?" he looked up at the man pleadingly. Slade clearly wanted Robin to give him a blowjob, but the last two had been so rough… and Robin didn't think he could stand more violence today.

"As long as you are good enough…" The man even crossed his hands behind his head to show the boy that he could do whatever he wanted.

* * *

Robin _did_ please Slade, even if it took longer without the feeling of the boy's throat constricting around his cock, as Robin didn't deep throat him. Afterwards the man stood up and began to remove all his clothes. Robin lay awkwardly on his side, as he couldn't abide any pressure to his burning hot backside, and looked up questionably at the man. He was so tired now that he really just wanted to crawl under the covers and sleep, but Slade didn't seem finished with him. As he became completely naked, Slade once again stretched out on the bed, on his stomach.

"Well, get to it, boy. You promised me a full body massage, remember?"

Robin almost sobbed. That could take_ hours_, and it was exhausting to give a good massage… and he knew that Slade wouldn't settle for anything less. Drawing a big breath, he got started.

Three hours later an exhausted Robin collapsed next to Slade's naked body. The man, Robin suspected, had dozed during the massage, and Robin hoped he had done good. Every muscle and joint from the man's neck to his toes had been worked over. Well. _Almost_ every one. Robin had stayed within the borders of a professional masseuse after all. Now Robin's fingers almost cramped and he didn't even care that he was still half naked. He only wanted to sleep.

_And this is just the forth day…_ the thought slithered into Robin's mind. If this was the punishment for speaking to Starfire… what would Slade do to him at the end of the week? Trying to kill himself, Robin suspected, would be a rather worse crime in the man's book. He shuddered, pressing up closer to the man for warmth. Would hoping for a giant meteor-strike before the morning be too optimistic? Yeah… probably.

* * *

Slade smiled almost blissfully under his mask as he felt the boy snuggle up to him. That had been the best massage he had ever received, and he rather liked massages. It hadn't even been sexual, probably only because he had just had a release, but it had felt immensely good none the less. He wondered what more hidden talents the boy had… It would be fun to find out…

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **Okay, so those of you who have read my other stories: would you please stop rolling your eyes and sighing "that chick really likes nightmares"… Yeah, I KNOOOOOW I have used nightmare-situations before (refuses to count) but YES I really like them… asleep or half asleep, I love the defenselessness of the situation. So sue me. No! Wait! Don't! Review instead! That will hurt so much more! –smirk- I also know I keep steeling from myself when it comes to other things, but I try to let myself get away with that too… I'm so lenient… Nah, seriously, I really try to be original, well, at least not repeat myself too much, but face it, everything has already been done in Fan fiction… but we can't let that get us down, can we? So I just try to handle the different scenes and stories my way…

About spanking… weeeeelll… I'm not really into that, although I LOVE the 'over the knee- bit…' –drools just a little bit… scary…- I think it's because Sweden left that barbaric custom as it joined the 'UN laws against the abuse of children-thingy'.. (I don't know what it's called! Don't look at me like that!)… If I'm correct the US has not signed that… I'm still amazed that adults really hit their children in "civilized" countries, instead of using… you know… their BRAINS! Sure kids need firm lines and are SO SPOILED in some cases but… ah, well... I'm starting to sound like some political half-wit (sorry George and Arnold) OPS! Again! I'm SO sorry… please don't be angry with me, only joking!

Hope you enjoyed day four, and let me know what you think of Slade's and Chang's plans… I know some of you already guessed at the immortal-bit (well.. the clues were there..) but did you see the other one coming? You will find out more in the chapters to come (duh!) but let be know if you have any questions, and I will try to answer them in the story…

All the best!  
Wynja

PS Oh, today's collar-message was brought to you by **The Darkest Half**. Thank you. ;o)


	20. Control

**The Peace Contract**

**A/N:** Yeay! Twenty chapters! Can you believe it…? And you are not bored yet? You are strange… well, I'm not either, so I'm just as strange I guess… ;o)

Late again, but alas, it will be like this for a while… you see, I have found an apartment, and will move at the beginning of March… as I want some time off from work then, I am putting in extra hours, and at home I have started packing… I have SO MUCH RUBBISH! I can't belive what I have saved… well, all this takes time, so I'm sorry, but don't expect more than maximum a chapter a week… when I can, I will write more, but sometimes it might be one and a half… After the trial-week is over the chapters will go back to the normal 8-10 pages too, and that will help things… I think the last chap was 19 pages, and this is a bit over 20…

Some **WARNING: **some of you might find this chapter dar- err… _murky_… at least towards the end… it's angsty at least, so if you feel like it, find a fluffy story to read afterwards…

It's slashy again…

_**  
Chapter twenty: Control**_

The boy slept like dead until Slade woke him up in a very unwelcome way. Robin lay on his side and he woke as Slade lifted his leg slightly and started pushing into him. The fact that there had been no warning made Robin cry out and struggle before he remembered himself. _Slade could do this. Robin was supposed to be a good little slut and not object. _Besides, objecting would be useless, Slade would just do this anyway, only make it hurt more. As the man pushed Robin over on his stomach, the boy buried his head in the pillow beneath him and just… endured.

He was still a bit tender from the spanking, and having Slade on top of him didn't help, so as the man finally rolled off, Robin breathed out and turned over on his side again, this time facing Slade.

"Good morning…" Slade chuckled, not surprisingly sounding very pleased. Then his eye narrowed. "Don't give me that look. I fucked you. That is what you are here for. I thought you had accepted that by now."

Robin cringed slightly at being growled at this early in the morning. "You… just surprised me…" he tried to explain.

Slade grabbed his chin and for a second Robin didn't know if the man was going to kiss him or hit him. "And what is _this_?" Slade asked and tilted Robin's head back.

"Huh? I-I don't… what do you mean?"

Slade pulled him closer.

"Your shirt. It's covered in blood!"

Robin looked down in surprise, and gasped. There was indeed a big bloodstain high up on his shirt, and the skin was smeared too. "I-I have no idea! Wha-" he yelped as Slade noticed the collar and tugged at it.

"Aha. You fell asleep with it on… Let's see… yes…"

It turned out the sharp ends on the letter "R" in "SORE" had dug into Robin's skin during the night. The wounds had already closed and wasn't at all serious, but they had bled a bit. There were even small stains on the sheets and pillow.

"I-I'll wash them!" Robin offered, as he saw Slade's annoyance.

"No, I have robots for that. As I just demonstrated you have another use. Go shower and change." the man dismissed him.

* * *

Of course Robin weren't alone in the shower for long. By now he had had time to compose himself again, though, and maybe Slade had planned it that way. Robin lathered Slade's body up, blindly as always, and decided to do something a bit bold. He badly needed some _points_ now, and unexpected things usually seemed to earn him the most. He had no intention of going far, though, since Slade had just… well… _been_ there… Instead he let his hands wander up over Slade's chest and neck, tilting his own face up and drawing the man down, begging for a kiss. Slade must have decided to be generous, because soon their lips met. Robin kissed eagerly, pressing up to the man and let his hands play freely. One tentatively caressed Slade's cheek. Robin was on uncertain territory here. He had almost never touched Slade's face, the man even washed his own hair, and Robin wasn't sure if he was _allowed_ too. Touching was close to seeing, after all. Slade didn't back away, though, so Robin let the hand slide behind Slade's neck and up in his hair, again marveling at the thickness of it. Even though it was now wet and tousled, Robin got the impression that it usually was very neatly kept, just like the beard. When Slade found the time to groom was beyond Robin. _He probably just frowns at the stubble and it falls off from fright…_

As Slade ended the kiss, he nipped Robin's bottom lip a bit roughly. "You are acting rather keen…" the man said, and Robin was not sure if there was scorn in his voice or not.

"I'm just trying to make up for this morning… you really startled me…" Robin whispered, and placed a soft kiss on the man's chest, slowly working his way over it, until he found a nipple. He flicked it with his tongue and then rolled the tip over and around the hardening nub. And speaking about hardening…

"Turn around, spread your legs and lean against the wall" Slade ordered and Robin barely suppressed a wince as he did what he was told. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this.

"You are too short to fuck like this yet…" Slade muttered, and pulled them both out of the shower, out of the bathroom and onto the bed. Robin gasped at the cold, but that didn't seem to affect Slade in the least, and soon Robin clung to the man, not as such for the sake of acting as for the warmth.

Robin hated not being able to see. It made him unprepared for Slade's touches and, he imagined, so much more vulnerable, less in control… not that there was any control to start with... Slade seemed to sense his anxiety and play on it. Suddenly the man on top of him was gone and Robin tensed. He didn't dare sit up.

"Slade…?"

No answer came, but suddenly Robin's arms were pulled up over his head and something was wound around them, holding them there. Robin tugged, but the restraints only tightened. Then the bed dipped down and Robin could sort of sense Slade hovering above him, without touching. That changed in an instant too, and Slade's hands were now suddenly _everywhere_ and the man went from kissing Robin's right shoulder to biting down on the left earlobe so quickly it made Robin feel like there were many people around him, all groping, kissing, biting, stroking… A small voice told him that it would be just like Slade to invite others to do this to him, just to freak him out even more, and he started to lose control over himself. He wished Slade would say something. At least _grunt_! But everything was quiet. Robin's heart was beating so fast it was almost vibrating. He tried to calm himself. He _knew_ it was 'just' Slade, doing this to him. He knew the man would _probably_ not hurt him… but it didn't help. He heard a small cry and realized that the noise came from himself.

"Slade… please!" Robin's voice was shaking, but that was also due to the cold which made his teeth clatter. Still no answer. Robin could feel his body responding, though, despite the chill and the fear. His legs were free, and as he again sensed Slade above him, he lifted them, wrapping them around the man above him. It _was_ Slade. He could _feel_ it. Of _course_ it was Slade… _stupid panicky brain… _but the man was on the brink of drawing back again. Robin didn't want that, not now when he had 'found' him again. He didn't want any more surprises. Instead he tightened his hold and lifted himself up, grinding against the man.

"Please…Slade… don't leave... I need you… I'm- _scared_…and _cold_… please?"

_Finally_ there was a low chuckle. Robin almost smiled in relief from hearing it. Again he cursed his brain for throwing him into a panic attack.

"Scared, huh?" Slade drawled in his hear. "Well… you should be…"

* * *

Not even after he was dressed, after another hot shower, could Robin stop shivering. Slade had taken him, rough and hard, and then the man had made him come. Now he was sitting on the dais again. He had just finished his breakfast, unfortunately a cold one, and had now circumspectly pulled a part of a sheep-pelt over his cold feet. There were still trembles going through his body, both from the cold and the violent treatment he had received, and he pressed himself against Slade's legs, savoring the little bit of warmth he found there. Slade had deemed fit to spell out "HORNY" on his collar today, while congratulating him on the morning's achievements. Although Robin was glad that he had been able to please Slade enough to get him in a good mood, it had left him drained. He had been so tired the night before, and now it felt like he had never slept at all. Shivering, he pushed he hands under Slade's leg to warm them. He really wasn't thinking, he just did it.

"Is this a very slow way of trying to push me off my seat?" Slade chuckled, and Robin discovered what he was doing, quickly withdrawing his hands without answering. Slade had dressed him in another skimpy top today, leaving most of his skin exposed, and that did not help Robin regain any warmth.

"Cold, pet?" Slade's hand came to rest on his head, and thankfully it was ungloved, radiating heat.

Robin nodded, but kept his eyes on the ground. He wanted nothing more than to beg for a sweater or a blanket, but there was no way he would. Maybe he would catch a really weird and nasty cold and die from it…

"Then I think some light exercise is in order. On your feet."

* * *

They worked for an hour, stretching, going through blocking techniques and then Slade had him doing some acrobatics. Nothing that would make Robin even break a sweat, but it _did_ finally get him warm. They had stayed in the throne room, and was interrupted as the professor walked in, carrying a bunch of folders. Robin's stomach tightened, reminded of Slade's plans for him. So was Slade it seemed, as he turned towards the man who was busy getting himself a cup of coffee from the kitchen.

"Have you found the candidates already?" Slade asked.

"What? Oh, -heh- no, these are research results I worked on last night. I'll have the candidates for you this afternoon…"

Slade nodded and turned to Robin again.

"Warm enough? I think we are finished. Go get something to drink."

Robin took his time, waiting until Chang left the kitchen area, before he went and got himself a glass off water. He drank half of it and was about to pour the rest down the sink when…

_Drink up._

The glass was at his lips once more and he emptied it before putting it down on the counter again. Slightly out of breath he walked back towards the throne, cautiously glancing at the man who had resumed his seat.

"Good. We must practice, you know. I wonder how far away you can be and still "hear" me? Let's find out."

* * *

They spent another hour training the mind link, and they found out to Slade's delight and Robin's dismay, that it didn't seem to matter how far apart they were. Not that Slade was surprised, the man explained, as mere distance never should be a hindrance for the bond to work. Robin's mind was on graver things, though, and Slade noticed his lack of attention. A smack on the back of the boy's head brought him back to present again, and the training continued.

Yet again it ended with a small headache on Robin's part, not so much because of Slade's 'wake up call' as the strain of trying to understand Slade's orders. Besides, Robin's mind was still occupied… As Slade called an end to their session Robin approached him cautiously.

"Slade?"

"Yes? Are you going to tell me what you have been wasting your time worrying about?" Slade snapped, and briefly touched his masked forehead. Robin realized the man had a headache too. He quickly climbed the dais.

"May I?" he gestured at Slade's lap and the man nodded. Straddling Slade's thighs, Robin brought his hands up to the man's head and slowly started to rub Slade's temples through the thin material of the mask. He used small, light, circular motions, relieving the tension that would only aggravate the pain, if left unattended. Slade with a raging headache _couldn't_ be a good thing… Robin spent some time working on Slade's neck as well, even if he had to do it from the wrong direction. He watched at the small tightness around the man's unmasked eye disappeared and hoped that the headache had gone with it.

"Better?" Robin whispered timidly.

"Much. Good boy. Now… you wanted something?"

"Yes… I…" Robin drew a breath so deep, Slade immediately understood what it was the boy was trying to talk about. "Your…_ plans_… do you… please, don't do it?"

Slade snorted, half amused, half irritated. "I was actually going to talk to you about it this morning, before… well... I'm sure you remember…" This close up Robin could see the smirk creasing the mask. "I'm curious about what you think, and what you prefer… so… tell me."

"I… I'm afraid I'll... step out of line…" Robin mumbled and bit his lip. His fingers were still caressing Slade's neck, stroking it soothingly.

"Then I'll let you speak freely… You can say anything for now without any punishment. Agreed?"

Robin's surprise showed clearly on his face. "Really?"

"I said so, didn't I? Don't you trust me?"

"…yes…"

"Good pet. Now, let's hear it…"

"I…" Robin tried to wrap his mind around this new concept. He could really say anything? But… doing that would ruin his acting too, showing Slade too clearly how much he was holding back… he decided to tell the truth but as respectfully as possible. "I was shocked. I… I want to _beg_ you not to bring children into this world just to maintain the contract! It… it's… I don't even have _words_ for what it is…"

"Well, can't you see it as a way out? With the line secure, I _might_, on day, let you die." Slade told him. The man had leaned back slightly and were caressing Robin's bottom with his hands. As Robin still had his hands around the man's neck, they probably looked very loving.

"Yes." Robin _had_ thought about that. "But dieing, knowing someone has to take my pla-" the boy suddenly turned white. "Oh, god… _please_ Slade, tell me you won't touch them!"

"What?" Slade had trouble following Robin's trail of thought for once.

"Please! Slade, please don't.. don't… sleep with them? Please! _Promise_ me you won't!"

Slade chuckled, finally understanding. "Hmmm… building my very own harem of Robin-copies? What a nice thought…." he grinned, watching Robin's face turn even whiter and the boy looked like he was going to throw up.

Robin slowly shook his head, his eyes wide, frightened and pleading. "…please...?" he asked again, feeling his eyes burn with tears.

Slade studied the boy in his lap quietly for a while longer. Not only did this boy take the world's troubles on his shoulders, he begged for children not even _conceived_ yet. Robin looked like he thought Slade would abuse the boys from childhood. Did he really think he would? Well…. he hadn't given the boy much evidence that he had any limits, after all…

"Be the best pet you can be, and I will not touch them that way, Robin…" He finally said, and felt the boy relax, almost slump against him.

"… thank you… I… I'll try…" Robin whispered in Slade's ear.

"What about immortality. You seemed to react quite strongly to that yesterday?" Slade asked

"Yes… but… I've been thinking… I... I don't want that either, but maybe…. maybe I deserve it. And if that means that no one else has to take my place, then…it's for the best. But I don't _want_ it, I want the contract broken… everything that's happening, it's… it's just too much… I can't… It's all my fault and now you want it to go on for_ever_? When I think about that…" The boy buried his head against Slade's neck and the man heard a suppressed sob.

"I told you about not taking the blame. I own you, you are my responsibility. Does the _dog _feel guilty about biting the postman?"

"No." Robin whispered. "But it's the _dog_ that is _put down_…"

"Not in this case. In this case the postman will thank the dog… as soon as he heals, that is…"

Robin looked up at Slade with a confused expression, not really following the allegory any more. The man chuckled and ruffled Robin's hair, before letting his hand cup the boy's behind again.

"You don't have to worry… I keep telling you to focus on me, not the world. It's not important."

"Then let it go!" Robin exclaimed. "I know I have asked you before, but _please_, tear up the contract? I'll _stay_ with you, I _promise_! I even sign another contract if it binds only me… please, Slade… let's leave? Just… just you and me? Everything would be so much easier then…?"

"You are offering to stay?"

"Yes… you _said_ I could never go back and… I think you are right…" Robin bowed his head. "I can never be what I was again, and staying with you is a small price to pay… as long as you hide me away. I never want to face them again…" Cobalt eyes looked up at Slade. "You_ would_ hide me away? Where no one could _ever_ find us?"

"Yes. If that was the plan, I would." Slade shook his head. "But put that fantasy out of your mind, boy. _This_ plan is working just fine. The US is mine now, did you know? No, you didn't, I guess… Well, with the exception of small rebel groups the country is run by my people. Canada is heavily influenced and Mexico practically int eh palm of my hand. I will secure South America, that shouldn't take long… and then… Europe… Maybe I will focus on Russia first, I haven't decided yet. But pressuring Europe from both directions… yes… I think that would work well…" Slade had become lost in thought, barely noticing how Robin had curled up against him again.

"I… I know that you will do whatever you want, Slade… just… please… try the immortal part first?" the boy begged.

"I fear I have to do _both_ to secure the contract. You are aware that either of us can be _truly_ immortal, only have boosted healing abilities? That's not enough sometimes, you know…"

"No? Want to find out what it takes? I can go get the knife again…?" Robin offered dryly.

"I think this talk is over…" Slade chuckled.

"But-"

"Robin, do you really think there is anything you can say or do to make me change my mind?" Slade asked him seriously.

Robin hesitated for a moment, and then shook his head. "No… I don't. Just… please remember that promise?"

"I will if you will"

Robin nodded eagerly.

"Good. Now sit down, I have work to do."

* * *

Robin curled up between Slade's legs this time and sat still and silent while the man worked. Robin spent the time thinking hard about the situation. _Was_ there anything he could do? And how could he be a better pet? He had racked his brain, not mentioning breaking all his moral limits, to be the way he was now… but he knew that wasn't _enough_! His inexperience blocked his path forward, he didn't know what else he could do or how else to act…

_Maybe I should ask Slade for those 'instructional' movies…?_ he thought dryly to himself, not really meaning it… then again, it might make Slade happy to know that Robin wanted to learn? The thought about actually _asking_ made Robin's gut turn to ice, though, so he would rather leave that until later… Damn, he was supposed to be _clever_, right? A detective! He should be able to figure out a plan or two… _Actually_… using those detective skills had already proved fruitful… he had noticed that Slade had a stiff neck yesterday, and today the headache… he was already watching the man closely for any signs of a bad mood, but maybe he needed to work harder on that…? Yes, he definitely would, Robin decided. If it wasn't for that damn mask he bet it would be easier too… but he no longer believed that Slade would ever take it off in his sight… and maybe that was for the best too? Robin shook his head and snorted silently. His mind was going in circles again… if this continues he would soon start having loud arguments with himself. That would be entertaining.

* * *

Lunch came and for once all off the Titans and Chang was present. Not that they all ate together, that would be… Robin tried to picture them all around a big table, and smirked. _Like a family…_ the smirk quickly died. He wanted that. He wanted that so _desperately_. Not _this_ family, well at least not_ all _of it, but _a_ family… He studied the others carefully. It seemed to him that Beast Boy was the one who had changed the most, but maybe that was because he was the youngest. There was a hardness and a cruelty around him now that made Robin shiver. Thankfully the boy had stayed away from him since their last encounter, and Robin had not as much as seen him. He wasn't sure if it was BB's or Slade's doing, but either way he was thankful. Being able to watch them all from a distance was good too, but _that _would not last.

"Fetch me some sliced fruit, pet." Slade told him from his chair , and Robin got to his feet. The fruit, prepared by Raven, was on the counter in the middle of the group of Titans. Robin felt like a mouse on its way into a nest of rattlers. As he feared the changeling sneered at his collar, pointing it out to Cy, who chuckled as well. Robin tried to ignore both his former teammates as well as the anger welling up inside him.

"Look at our mighty leader, Cy…" BB snickered quietly. "Bet you wished you did a better job now, eh, _slut_?"

Robin put a generous amount of the fruit on a plate and then turned slowly towards the Titan, still fighting for control.

"Was there something you wanted to say, Beast Boy?" he asked, surprised himself that he could keep his voice so calm.

"Well you always were soooo above us, weren't you? And don't you think I noticed how you never trusted my skills? You always held me back! Well thanks _god_ you are not our leader any more. I _can_ fight, you know!"

Robin took a deep breath.

"I know you can fight, Beast Boy… and you are right. I tried to hold you back sometimes… I just… I didn't want you to hurt anyone, not even by accident. I wanted you to be able to stay just as carefree and happy as you used to be, for as long as possible… I know being a Titan isn't exactly a normal way to grow up, but I wanted you to have at least a resemblance of a childhood. I wanted you all to just be… _kids_… to have movie- and pizza-nights and play stank-ball, do stupid pranks, sleep half the day away… and if you didn't appreciate that, well… I'm sorry." Robin turned away but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned back and looked into BB's big, green eyes.

"Hey… Rob… I…" The boy looked ashamed of himself and Robin's heart bled at the sight. "Robin… I… I just wanted to ask… " Beast Boy leaned in closer. "Do you scream his name when he pushes his cock inside you?"

White-faced, Robin tore free and hurried back to Slade. Using his detective skills like he promised himself, he saw Slade shift in a way that he recognized as the man preparing for Robin to sit in his lap, and before Slade had time to ask, Robin was there.

"Had a nice time with your friends?" the man wanted to know, drawing his mask up. Robin offered him a slice of apple, while shaking his head.

"No, not very." Robin answered, hoping that would be the end of the discussion. No such luck.

"The green one is quite a trouble-maker isn't he?"

"It's not who he really is."

"No? Well… maybe this is what he has been hiding…?"

"It's still not his fault."

"As you say. But you have my permission to kill him."

"_What_?" Robin froze with a bit of pear half way to Slade's mouth. The man leaned forward and took it, scraping his teeth on Robin's fingers as a punishment for being inattentive.

"If he troubles you, you may kill him… what is so difficult to understand about that?"

"I would _never_…!"

"No? You have fought him on three different occasions so far… so be it that the first time was under my order and on the second occasion they attacked you… but last time? Throwing the poor boy across the room like that?"  
"I still would never…! I'm not a _murderer_, Slade! That thing we _don't_ have in common!"

"Wouldn't it be nice, though…? To have someone to take out all your frustrations on? Someone who deserved it?"

"Yes, Slade… but that's why we have sparring, isn't it…?" Robin smirked, presenting the man with a slice of peach, so he wouldn't be able to answer. The man only smirked and took the offering.

"Maybe we should do some of that after lunch?"

"Will it end up like yesterday?" Robin asked.

"Quite possibly."

"Then, _yes_." Robin grinned, drawing on every acting-skill he had.

* * *

As it turned out, they never made it to the shower, as Robin ripped his pants while trying to twist out of one of Slade's grips. Naturally, Slade could not resist a sight like that… Robin remembered BB's words as the man plunged into him, and gasped Slade's name. Judging by the force of the thrusts it was a good call… Robin almost grinned to himself as he was being pounded into the thin mat. BB would not like it if he knew that he had helped…

* * *

Robin spent the rest of the afternoon at Slade's feet, nursing a mild carpet burn that nevertheless seemed to cover most of his front. Robin decided that between gym-mats, bathroom walls, metal chairs and beds, he preferred the last one for these kinds of activities. He frowned at that thought. It seemed strange to him that he didn't mind Slade touching him all that much any more. It wasn't like his _feelings_ for the man had changed, thanks god… but letting Slade use his body was easier now… maybe it was a detachment-thing… _It is also almost fun t-_ Robin stopped himself. What was he _thinking_? Did he…? Yes, he _had _actually thought that it was _fun_ to entice Slade, watch the desire rising in that otherwise so cold eye… That he could… that _he _could actually _make_ the man _do something_, just with a few words or touches… that he… controlled him? Robin shivered. He _knew_ it wasn't _true_, not completely anyway. Slade held all the control, all the power, but… No! He didn't _want_ to think like that, he did _not_ want to go down that road!

* * *

Just when Robin thought he couldn't get in a fouler mood, professor Chang walked in. That alone didn't help, and the fact that he was carrying a stack of folders and smiling viciously in Robin's direction made it worse.

"I have the candidates!" he announced proudly.

Robin didn't want to be a part of this, the less he knew the better, he figured, but Slade wouldn't let him leave. Of course not. This was something that made Robin uncomfortable, after all. They ended up sitting in the chairs again, and Raven joined them. Well, Robin, obviously, sat by Slade's feet… it seemed the privilege of a chair of his own was reserved to when he just had had his heart healed.

"You may begin." Slade nodded, and Chang flipped through the folders.

"Ahhh… here we are. Very pretty girl." He handed a photo to Slade who looked at it.

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen."

"Excuse me?" Slade asked Chang, while Robin tried to disguise a rather nasty curse as a cough.

"Well, I know she is _young_, but-"

"Do you really expect a fourteen year old to not only carry and giving birth to a child, but also raising it?"

"Historically…"

"For _once_ I don't care about history. Didn't I make it clear to you that I want the child to be raised by its presumed family, until he is old enough to train or the bond activates? How will she manage?"

"I-" Chang was going to argue his point further, but a look from Slade made him sigh and shrug, looking for the next one on the list. Slade was not quite finished yet, though.

"Besides… I seem to notice a slight resemblance… this _child_… she does not happen to be a relative of yours?"

Robin delighted in the look on Chang's face. _Got you._

"Ahh… as… as it happens... she... she is a niece… but that has absolutely _nothing_ to do with-!"

Slade waved a hand.

"Of course not…"

"You would do that to your own _niece_?" Robin asked, outraged and not being able to contain himself any longer. "You're as big a bastard as S-"

A grip in his hair told him to be quiet.

"As who?" a silken voice asked by his ear.

"As… as… someone _else_ I know…" Robin muttered.

"Behave, or you know you will be punished, pet." Slade warned him, but sounded rather amused.

"Yes Slade." Robin mumbled.

"Well, as I was going to_ say_, I expected something like this. And it's not so strange, Robin… many young women have been given throughout history to give more power or status to their families… That is what arranged marriages are all about, after all, so I am not surprised. _However_, Chang, if another suggestion of yours proves to be even _remotely_ related to you in any way, I swear I will make sure you line dies with you… and rather sooner than you might think… do I make myself clear?"

Robin couldn't help it, he _loved _when someone else was on the other side of Slade's wrath. Especially when it was Chang.

"I… yes, Sir! I apologize…"

With some satisfaction Robin noted that Chang seemed to skip another two folders, before opening another one.

"Well, then… this woman is 25, that should be a good age, I guess. She is currently a housewife, married. No children yet, so this would be the first…"

"I see" Slade studied the photo and nodded. "She is adequate, I guess. What are her qualifications?"

"Err… I'm sorry? What do you mean by that?" Chang asked, looking, to Robin's delight, rather ruffled by now.

"Where did she go to college, for example? What was her major? What jobs has she held?"

"I…" Chang checked his papers. "She didn't, Sir."

"Didn't what?"

"Go to college."

"I see… why?"

"Seems… seems she didn't finish high school."

"And her work experience?"

"Waitress, she worked in a movie-parlor, as an office assistant… oh… waitress again, I see…"

"That is quite enough. She goes."

"Wha-? May I ask why?"

"She is clearly an idiot."

"I must protest! Not finishing high school is not a sign of-"

"And I disagree. If she had been a drop-out who went her own way, maybe starting her own company… well, maybe she would still be in the running… but this? Drop out, several small jobs… if she started as a waitress she should be manager by now. No. She is not good enough. I want you to consider, that the mothers genes has to match Robin's. We do not want the genes of a simpleton."

"I… see… well… for future reference, would race be an issue?" Chang asked, somewhat pointedly.

Slade shrugged. "No, why in the world would it? Well, let's see what more you got."

Another woman gained Slade's approval enough to be put on the 'maybe'-list. This made Chang rather furious, but Slade only smirked.

"You didn't expect me to settle for the first one, did you? We will collect a list and then I will personally research the last candidates. Now. The next one..."

They were interrupted right then, though, by Cyborg's voice over the intercom.

"Master Slade? Miss Chian is here to see you."

Slade muttered something Robin couldn't hear, and got to his feet.

"The meeting is adjourned. Do better next time, Chang. I expect another set of applicants by tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, Sir." Chang fled, and the man looked both irritated and relived. Robin hoped he would do _worse_ next time, although he couldn't really hope for it.

"Cyborg, escort the lady up, please." Slade said, and turned to Robin. "I have no idea what she wants. You will behave yourself, though, won't you?"

"Yes, Master." Robin answered, getting in character for the 'Chian-act'.

"Good pet."

* * *

She swept into the room like royalty. Her entourage was slightly larger than usual, which made Robin tense for a moment. After studying the unknown arrivals they looked to be merely businessmen, and he relaxed slightly again. He was standing a bit behind Slade, to the side, and tried to look attentive and respectful, while at the same time keeping an eye on the 'guests'.

"Slade, I'm _so_ sorry to intrude on you like this!" Chian came straight up to the man and took his hands.

"No trouble at all." Slade said calmly and gestured to the chairs "Would you care to sit down?"

"No, I'm sorry, that is why I am here, really… I was on my way to a meeting when I got a phone call. I'm needed in New York as soon as possible, actually I have to go straight to the airport… and… oh, this is really embarrassing…."

Robin almost shook his head at the over acting… he knew Slade always saw straight through him when he did it, and the tension of the man's shoulders told him he did the same with Chian.

"Just tell me. Is there anything I can do…?"

"Actually, yes…" The woman made a gesture, and the men parted to reveal… Robin groaned… Xia. First Robin almost didn't recognize the boy. He was dressed in a kimono and had his hair done in a geisha-like style, complete with hair pins. His face even had a hint of makeup. "I was bringing Xia to the meeting for one of our clients, but now I am pressed for time to return him. I would like to make a gift of him to you and your pet for the night. I know it is a poor gift indeed, as it derives from need, but I really have no other option… I can't simply put him in a cab, as you understand, and I need all the people here with me in New York…" She paused and almost, but only _almost_, gave Slade a puppy-dog look.

"We will take good care of him, won't we, pet?" Slade answered smoothly. Robin smiled and nodded, trying to look like it was his birthday, and a slave boy of his very own was the only thing he had wished for.

"Thank you, Slade! I am sure Xia will provide you with any entertainment you might desire. I would ask you not to leave any permanent marks, please. At least not anything your healer won't be able to repair. He does not speak English, as I have said before, but he knows a fair number of commands, of course. We _are_ an international organization after all…" she laughed.

Robin wanted to wring her neck.

* * *

Chian left with a flurry of words and gestures of gratitude, saying there was no need to feed the boy, and someone would pick him up in the morning. After she left, Xia edged closer to Robin. Robin smiled at him and the boy, encouraged by this, wrapped his arms around Robin's waist in a soft hug.

"Raven, why don't you take the boy to the kitchen and see if he wants a snack." Slade said, and Robin couldn't help grinning. Clearly Slade didn't pay much attention to the woman, or rather, didn't care. Raven stepped up and took Xia by the hand, and after a nod from Robin and Slade the boy followed her.

Slade moved to his throne, gesturing for Robin to follow, and he quickly obeyed.

"Listen to me very closely, Robin." Slade said, sounding more grave than usual. "Chian is a smart and persistent woman. This was, however, clearly an excuse to leave the boy here for the night. I'm not at all sure that he doesn't understand English, but that hardly matters. He will probably report everything he sees and hears here tonight to his mistress."

"So he's a spy?" Robin asked wide-eyed, as this possibility hadn't crossed his mind.

"Probably. Chian already suspects that there is something more to our relationship, and hopes that this will give it away."

"But… then… why did you agree to take him in?"

"Turn down such a generous gift? That would look even more suspicious, wouldn't it? Besides, I am doing her a favor… she owes me…"

"And… you can't let him have my room for the night?" Robin asked, not expecting much. Slade chuckled.

"No, that would look suspicious as well… She has catered to my tastes, or at least she believes so… but I have no idea why she thinks I like boys in women's kimonos…" Slade added almost to himself, while studying Xia across the room.

"Well, she got the boy-part right…" Robin muttered.

"Oh, I'm not particularly interested in boys… only in little birds…" Slade chuckled again.

"Lucky me." Robin said dryly before he could stop himself.

"Indeed." There was an edge in Slade's voice now, clearly stating that Robin would regret it if he took things further.

"What do you want me to do, Slade?" Robin quickly asked instead.

"Act perfectly the whole time... that means_ no_ hesitation… He will expect you to be as experienced as he is, if not more. I know you are not, but you have to pretend… And relax, Robin. Who knows, you might enjoy this night."

"What about… you know…" Robin's cheek colored. "Errmm… STDs?"

"I don't think you have to worry. He's not a street-whore after all… the Triad's stables are not open to just anybody, and the inhabitants are well looked after. But if it will make you feel better I will let Chang and Raven do a checkup on him… they can wash that makeup off too…"

"Thank you." Robin nodded. He believed Slade at his word, but the prospect of not having the boy around for a bit yet, looked good to him.

* * *

Slade sent the three away with instruction, and Robin spent the next half hour getting more nervous before they returned.

Xia quickly joined Robin on the dais, curling up against him and muttering something Robin couldn't understand.

"We had a bit of trouble…" Chang confessed. "He is perfectly healthy, Raven made sure to check for everything with my help, and we washed off the makeup. He is quite determined about his hair, though…"

"As far as I could conclude, the style took hours and he was told to mind it…" Raven explained.

"I see, just let him keep it, then." Slade said.

"He has also been given some sort of aphrodisiac…" Chang continued. "But as I understood it, this was normal?"

"Yes." Slade nodded

"Well then. If it was nothing else, I will have dinner in my room and retire. I have a bit of research to do."

"Very well, you may go." Slade waved him away.

The man sat, calmly working , for another hour or so, while Robin felt like he was in hell. He had no idea what to do with the hot, and increasingly squirming, body in his lap. He tried to glance up at Slade for guidance but was ignored. Robin had a feeling the man registered everything, though, and quite enjoyed his predicament.

Finally they, or at least Robin and Xia, had dinner, which meant Robin got some space, but soon after Slade stood up.

"Well, come along now, boys… let's have some fun…"

* * *

Robin stood quickly, and Xia followed his lead. The young hero hoped his nervousness didn't show too much, although it felt like he was shaking. He took a couple of deeps breaths, now his standard way of calming down and preparing himself, and then he smiled and winked as Xia. The boy smiled back, very eagerly, and as Slade reached the bedroom, the boy's encircled him, touching, caressing and rubbing against him and each other. Slade folded up the bottom of his mask and kissed Robin deeply.

"Enjoy your little gift, pet… he's all yours…"

"Please, Master… let us enjoy you first?" Robin whispered back, and smiled as he guided both Slade and Xia to the bed. Crawling up on Slade's one side with Xia on the other, Robin started to undo the man's pants. Soon, with a little help from Slade himself, the man was naked. Robin then started to undress himself, shamelessly, or almost shamelessly, twisting and turning as he did so. Xia copied Robin's moves and soon all clothes were on the floor.

A moment later Slade smirked down at the two boys, deciding that he definitely could get used to this. Robin and Xia were both eagerly licking each side of his cock, and once in a while their tongues met over the top, for a bit of very showy French-kissing… For a moment Slade entertained the thought of buying Xia from the Triads, but he discarded the idea quickly. Robin would almost certainly bond with the boy, despite the language barrier, and he couldn't allow that. The only one Robin was allowed to form any kind of relationship with, was Slade himself.

"That's enough, come here…" Slade purred, and grabbed Robin's collar, pulling him up over himself and started kissing him himself. He gestured at Xia to take care of Robin for a moment, and soon the boy started to pant and moan into Slade's mouth. Suddenly Robin went almost rigid and came close to biting the man's tongue off. The boy clutched at Slade's shoulders and made high noises of pure pleasure. Slade ended the kiss, which had been pretty one-sided for the last moment anyway as Robin seemed to have trouble focusing, and grinned.

"Feels good?"

"He… he's got his… his tongue… in… aaahhh…"

"That's a 'yes', then?" Slade teased.

"Mmmhhh…"

"Watch out, pet, I don't want you to come just yet…" Slade pulled Robin away, making the boy groan in disappointment, and held him up, on his knees, Robin's back against his chest. Xia moved around and took Robin's length in his mouth for a moment. Slade turned Robin's head and kept him occupied with another deep kiss. At the same time he handed the lubricant to Xia, who, naturally, knew what to do.

Robin was struggling with reality. He had thought he could keep control, but as soon as Xia had started doing _that_ to him, he was a lost cause. Now Slade held him tightly, and the other boy's mouth had disappeared, being replaced with the man's hand. Robin didn't complain. It wasn't until he felt something press on the tip of his cock that he realized the Xia had turned around and… no! Robin jerked in Slade's grip and pulled his mouth away from the man's.

"S-slade?" he tried to beg the man, not to be forced to do this. He _didn't_ want to do this to Xia, however used he might be to it.

"You _will_ fuck him, boy, and maybe learn a thing or two…" Slade whispered in his ear. "And _don't _make me _order_ you to do it, or I will have you to fuck him ruthlessly…"

With that, Slade grabbed Robin's hips and pushed. Suddenly Robin was buried in hot, tight bliss, and, as his body had a mind of its own, he pulled back and pushed back in again. Xia… no, it didn't matter _who_ it was… the _body_ beneath him, moaned and pushed back, breaking Robin's last restraints. He grabbed the boy's hips and started moving faster… harder… deeper. The muscles around his shaft felt vaguely like a wide rubber band, rolling tightly up and down his member, and when the boy _clenched_… Robin would have come right then, but at that moment he felt something slick enter his own passage. Slade had decided that he wanted to play too, and with a perfectly fine ass right in front of him… why not? Robin cried something unintelligibly as he felt Slade push into him… now he was caught between tight bliss in front and the filling bliss behind, and he started to move even faster, wanting both. Robin soon lost himself in the pleasure, and cried out as he came deep inside the boy beneath him. He never noticed Slade coming, and only regained some sort of alertness later, as he found himself sprawled on his back.

Xia was sitting on his knees very close to him, and Slade grabbed Robin by the hair, lifting his head and aiming it for Xia's crotch.

"I would say you owe him. Join me in the shower when you are done."

Robin obeyed, taking the boy's smallish member in his mouth. Deep-throating Xia was easy, and Robin soon felt confident enough to work faster.

There was something in the way the boy shifted that alerted Robin. He glanced up and only years of training, honing his reflexes, saved him. He twisted around and caught Xia's arm, which had plunged down towards him, holding one of the long, sharp wooden hair needles. The point now hovered so close to Robin's neck, it almost grazed the skin.

"Xia?" Robin looked up at the other boy with huge, unbelieving eyes. What was the kid _doing_? The other boy smiled back sadly.

"Sorry." he whispered.

Up until now, Robin's survivor instinct had pretty much run the game. Now a little voice inside him kept telling Robin that this was it. The way out he had been hoping for! And it couldn't have come at a better time… But then the bond kicked in. His grasp were slipping, though, not even the contract could do anything about sweaty palms, and as the boy's eyes met again, Robin silently begged Xia to push harder.

* * *

A growl was all Robin heard before Xia was swept aside. Alarmed, Robin sat up quickly, and saw how Slade had the boy pinned to the wall, yanking the hair needle out of his grip.

"Unauthorized toy, I would think…" Slade sneered and studied the wooden pin. "Poisoned, is that right?" he glared as Xia, who nodded, hanging boneless in Slade's grip. The boy didn't struggle, and Robin whimpered as he saw the look of hopeless defeat in the boy's eyes. That was how _he_ felt. Xia was _him_.

"S-slade! Master, please… please don't hurt him." Robin begged, and Xia looked surprised for a moment.

"I won't hurt him, Robin." Slade said evenly.

"Thank-"

"I will kill him."

The pin was suddenly buried in the boy's arm, and Slade stepped back, letting the gasping body fall on the floor.

"Nooooo!" Robin threw himself forward, but as he reached Xia the boy had already gone into spasms. Slade grabbed his collar and pulled him back. Before Robin had time to try to tear himself free again, the twitching stopped. Xia was dead. "No… no-no-no…" Robin shook his head hard. "You… you _killed _him… you…"

"Now, now, Robin…" Slade drawled in his ear. "You can't allow yourself get so attached to someone just because you _fucked _him… I expected better from you…" He pulled Robin further back, reaching his laptop and pushed in a command that would summon a few robots to the room.

"You… you…" Robin tried to form something that resembled words, but couldn't. He had tears streaming down his face and was so tense that his body threatened to snap in two.

"Calm down, Robin. Better yet, relax." Now Slade had a much easier time to handle the boy, and carried him back to the bed. "He tried to kill you, pet." Slade growled down at Robin. "What did you expect I would do?" He realized that Robin couldn't answer in this state, and broke the command while holding the boy down.

"He… he didn't _mean_ to!" Robin had tensed again, but wasn't struggling at the moment.

"Oh, yes I think he _meant_ to, all right. That poison took effect very quickly, probably paralyzing his heart and lungs… I bet it's untraceable as well, meaning that if the wound wasn't very big you _could_ have been deemed to have died of natural causes… Very unusual causes in a teenager, but with enough stress…" Slade had long since stopped focusing at Robin and were more or less thinking aloud. As he paused to consider the motive, Robin spoke again.

"Not… his… fault…"

"Oh?" Slade looked down at the boy. His mask was still drawn up over his nose, and a small, questioning smile was visible. As both Xia and Robin were supposed to have joined him in the shower, he hadn't taken it off at all.

A snarl suddenly appeared on Robin's face.

"You _killed_ him! You should have killed _her_!"

"Chian?" Slade sounded puzzled. "Oh, no, Robin… she is _important_. Besides, I am sure she was prepared to compensate me very generously for losing you."

"But.. but…_ she_ must have _told_ him to…?" Robin tried again.

Slade shook his head with a sigh. The boy just had trouble seeing the bigger picture here.

"Yes, of course she did."

"Then… then he didn't have a _choice_, did he?"

"I would imagine not."

"How _could _you…?"

"Now_ stop_ this, Robin. You didn't even _know _him." Slade started to get irritated. "Why do you care?" This was a rather stupid question to ask someone like Robin, and Slade knew it, but as always he wanted to push the boy, even now.

"Because… he is like me… we… we are the same…"

Slade looked down on the naked boy and waited.

"You… you could send me to kill someone…" Robin continued and his eyes grew wider as he realized this. "And… and… I'm not important either… I'm just your whore… if it weren't for the contract…" Robin quieted for a moment and lowered his eyes. When he looked back up, Slade could see that he had understood something. "If it weren't for the contract… would I still be alive?"

"What do you think?" Slade was genuinely interested to know.

Robin shook his head slowly.

"I think… I don't think so… I think… I think you would have killed me… right after the… the first time… when… when you were done… You… you wouldn't bother to keep me alive after that… not unless you _had _too… like… now…" The boy's voice was hitched, both from pent up emotion and a search for words.

"You think so?" Slade grinned "And miss all this? All the talent my training has given you? I don't think so…"  
Robin shook his head, clearly disagreeing.

"When… when you get angry… I can _feel_ that you are holding back now… you _have_ to hold back because of the contract… if it wasn't for that… you would have killed me weeks ago."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think it makes you angry… that you can't kill me." Robin answered quietly.

"Really?" Slade asked again, not aware that he was repeating himself. These thoughts of Robin's were a complete surprise to him, and he found himself wondering if the boy was right.

"Why… why else would you try to replace me?" Robin asked. "As… as soon as the first kid is born it can take my place, right? You only have to wait nine months… you can freeze my sperm for the 'back-ups'… then… then you won't have to hold back any more…" Robin's voice was a mixture of dread and hope.

"I have already explained that. I can't risk the contract. It has nothing to do with you."

Robin let out something between a snort and a sob. "Nothing to do with me…" he repeated quietly.

* * *

They were interrupted as two bots walked in. Slade gestured to the body on the floor.

"Take him away. Find a box."

"What will you _do _to him!? Where are they taking him?" Robin shouted in alarm.

"I'm sending him back, of course. Though I'm afraid that I broke the request about no permanent marks…" the man added thoughtfully.

"I still say you should kill the bitch." Robin growled.

"As attractive as you are when you are bloodthirsty, no sane man listens to his pet." Slade smirked.

"No sane men have people for pets." Robin answered back and got a slap in the face for the trouble.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, boy. Go shower, and be quick. I need to get Cyborg to track down Chian."

* * *

Robin tried to hurry, but he was shaking badly, and a fresh flow of tears mixed with the water. As he finally came out from the bathroom he could clearly see that Slade was impatient. Robin pulled his old clothes back on, trying not to see Xia's that also lay scattered across the floor. Then he stood before Slade, drew a deep breath, and handed the man his collar. As usual he had been allowed to remove it before the shower, and now he stood perfectly still as Slade slowly fastened it around his neck again. Looking up at Slade, Robin tried to hide the pain and grief and make his face blank again, but he couldn't.

Slade saw his effort, though, and patted his head.

"Good pet."

* * *

It was late in the night by now, and Cyborg, who had been 'awaken' from his 'down time' sat by the controls, trying to hack into the Triads communications network. Slade really doubted that Chian was in New York, but he thought she might have at least left town, to put some distance between them, if her plan would fail. Slade grinned to himself. _She better have… _

When Cyborg finally found a connection, Robin sat curled up at Slade's throne, mentally holding himself in an iron grip. He _couldn't _let his feelings loose, and more importantly: not at _Slade_. He could not allow himself to aim the rage and hatred he felt at the man, because if he did, more people would suffer. He had found a very good replacement in Chian, though. The trouble was that he couldn't really make _her_ pay, either… so for now he just sat, feeling useless and powerless at the feet of the cold blooded murderer.

Robin didn't look up as Chian's face appeared on the screen. Again he was afraid of losing the little control he had, and for once Slade's hand on his head helped him.

"Ahhh… Slade…. You found me?" Chian tried to sound playful, but Robin heard the underlying fear and snarled low. Slade's hand moved down to his collar and gripped it, like he was some sort of feral dog, and the snarl died. Robin closed his eyes. _Can't lose it. Can't._

"Yes. You might imagine that I have some questions?" Slade said, sounding business-like.

"I gather Xia's dead?" Chian's question was as indifferent as a shrug, and Robin _had_ to look up at her now. His eyes narrowed.

"Yes. I am arranging to send back his body." Slade sounded like he was doing her a favor out of the goodness of his heart.

"Don't bother. But please return the kimono. It was vintage. Quite valuable." came the heartless reply.

Only Slade's grip on the collar stopped Robin from throwing himself at the screen. His eyes spewed hatred at the woman, who just seemed to notice.

"It seems you pet is upset." The smirk on her face was pure evil.

"Well, your plaything _did_ try to kill him." Slade drawled.

"_That _was just _business_. I had started to wonder what you kept from me, my dear Slade. And now I hear that this contract… might just be more than a piece of paper…?" she asked carefully.

"So what was you goal?" Slade didn't even sound really interested.

"To get rid of your pet and replace him with one of my own, of course."

"A spy." the man snorted, obviously not surprised.

"Certainly." Chian nodded.

"You could just have _asked_."

"And you would have told me?" A slight hint of surprise appeared in the woman's voice.

"No."

Chian laughed shortly.

"That's what I thought."

"My pet seems to think that you deserve to die." Slade decided to change the subject somewhat.

"Well, who listens to pets?" Chian shrugged.

"Exactly what I told him."

"You _speak_ to your pet? Do you happen to converse with potted plants too?"

It was Slade's turn to chuckle.

"If they deserve it. Robin is a very_ good_ pet."

"He must be, if he is worth killing _me_ over."

"I'm afraid, Chian, that there isn't even a contest… between your life and Robin's I would always choose his. At least at the moment."

"Yes… and I'm starting to understand why. I would think the rumors we have picked up, no matter how fantastical they sound, just might be true." Chian's eyes glittered with curiosity.

"I advice you not to get involved." Slade answered with a hint of sharp steel in his voice.

"If we are to do business together, I need to know all the facts." Chian argued.

Slade laughed aloud at that.

"No Chian, you really _don't_. All you need to know is the bottom line: how much you will get."

The woman looked annoyed for a moment and then smirked.

"Maybe you are right. Let's continue this discussion another day, shall we? A woman needs her beauty sleep."

"I will contact you." Slade said and broke the connection abruptly.

* * *

Both owner and pet sat quietly for a moment. Robin still tried to control his emotions, and Slade were contemplating the resent events. In the end it was Robin who spoke.

"Master?"

Slade, surprised at the title, turned his head towards the boy.

"Yes, pet?"

"I… I know I am not in any position to ask you for any favors…" Robin started hesitantly.

"No, but I gather that you will anyway? Well, do it then." Slade told him dryly.

"First… Xian's body… please… Don't just dump it somewhere?"

"If you think I will arrange a funeral for him-" Slade started, but Robin shook his head.

"I know I can't ask that! Just… please let the authorities find him… they will bury him, won't they? And maybe they can even track down his family?"

"Little hope for that… these people usually search orphanages for pretty young boys and girls to train…" Slade told him. "But, all right. I will comply. I'll have the robots deliver the body to the police. I will even instruct them to spend some extra time searching for his background. How about that?"

"That's… that's very generous of you. Thank you, Master."

Slade nodded graciously.

"How about the other favor?"

Robin's eyes change from dull grief to gleeful malevolence.

"Five minutes alone with the kimono before you send it back."

Slade couldn't help but chuckle.

"Granted as well…"

* * *

Those five minutes reduced the garment to something that couldn't even be used for dust-rags, and Robin felt very content as he packed the shreds into a box with a bow on the top. He needed that moment, because moments later he had to force himself to lie down in the bed again, next to Slade. He couldn't bring himself to touch the man, though, but even Slade seemed to understand that he needed some space. That, unfortunately, did not include conversation.

"Why did you want him to be found?" Slade wanted to know, and his voice demanded an answer.

"I… because of me." Robin mumbled, avoiding looking at the man.

"Explain."

"No, I… I'm sorry, I…"

"_Robin_…"

"…I've only told Bruce and Alfred …"

"And now you will tell me." There was no room for arguments, and Slade made that _very_ clear. Robin started to talk in a low, shaky voice.

"On… on the outskirts of Gotham, there is this place… a small cemetery called Saint Elmo's… my… my parent's are buried there and… and… I always wanted to be buried next to them…" the last sentence was barely whispered. "I… had hoped… but… even if you _would_ let them find my body… I… I don't think they care anymore… maybe they don't remember… but I wanted Xia to at least have that chance… to be with his family again…That's… that's why."

"I see." Slade's voice showed no emotion whatsoever, but he had to admit to himself that he was a bit touched. He found that he really had to get to grips with what made this boy tick. He had thought he had known, but Robin kept surprising him. He managed to be a rebel with the world on his shoulders, and he still took on more pain and blame… he had to be close to breaking at this point. Maybe Robin would break if Slade reached out for him at this moment? The thought was too interesting not to try.

* * *

Robin had been lulled into a false sense of security at Slade had let him have some space. Suddenly the man reached for him and Robin bolted. He couldn't handle any more. He ran for the door.

"Stop."

It wasn't a command, but Robin froze with his hand on the handle nonetheless.

"You may leave this room, Robin," Slade continued "it is your own choice. But if you do, I will consider the trial week over and all your good results so far will be worthless."

Robin started shaking.

"You don't want that, do you Robin?"

The boy sobbed and shook his head slowly.

"Then come back to me. You have displayed quite an impressive control of yourself tonight, and I am willing to forgive this slight… _slip-up_… but only if you return to me _now_."

Robin was sobbing openly now, and slowly, slowly, turned around. He walked like the floor was covered with ankle-deep glue and then he reached the bed he collapsed on to it. Slade grabbed him and pulled him close, not giving him a second chance to escape.

Robin started to mutter and wail, like the man was hurting him, and stared up at Slade in horror.

"No… he… I… only a _kid_! So much pain! I _can't_… _please_, I… don't know… No one will. No hope… forever! I … alike… the same… can't! Family… I…" Robin was talking gibberish, the shock finally catching up with him. In the end Slade had to order him to relax and, taking pity on the boy for once, he also ordered him to sleep. As the fifth day ended Slade found himself wondering if he had destroyed his little bird for good.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** just a short note: the cemetery. _Completely made up_. I have NO idea where Robin's parents are supposed to be buried… I guess the correct answer is in the comic or the films… if you know, you can tell me, and I will file the information away for future use… Saint Erasmus of Formiae or _Elmo_ is (according to Wikipedia) the patron saint of - pyrotechnicians, steeplejacks, chimney sweeps, sailors and _anyone who works at great heights, _so I thought that was fitting… ;o) Not that he did Robin's parent's any good… lazy bastard…Might be a better match out there, but… well…


	21. The Tiger and the Bird

**A/N:** Thanks to **Jordan** for the superglue-comment! Had to use it… ;o)  
Here we are, as promised! And since the last chap was published last Thursday, and today is Wednesday… I'm even early! Actually it was all finished y-day, so… maybe I'm late anyway… -sigh-

No particular warnings for this chapter… a bit angsty, perhaps… a bit of an emotional rollercoaster…

**Just one more thing:** I love you! Yes, each and every one of you! –points- You give me the energy I need to write, and your clever little pointers and questions makes me smarter and the story (hopefully) better. So please continue to review, even if it's just to wave and say hi, telling me that you are reading… I'm just honored that you are there…

_****_

Chapter twenty-one: The Tiger and the Bird

Due to the ordered-induced sleep, Robin rested peacefully and after an hour Slade left the room, knowing that the boy would not wake up until ordered to. He found Chang, who was still working away, even though it was now close to two in the morning. The man was, probably _because_ of that fact, in a foul mood.

"What happened now? Not having fun with your two toys?" the professor dared to snarl.

"No. Especially not since one of them is dead." Slade answered, his voice hinted that he wouldn't mind adding another body to the pile if provoked.

That got Chang's attention, and he carefully asked for the whole story.

"You are aware that if you drive him completely insane the bond might shatter?" the professor sighed.

"What makes you think that? If I remember my history correctly, and believe me, I _do_, insanity in rulers were not that uncommon."

"Yes… and history tends to repeat itself." Chang muttered.

"What was that?"

"Uhh… nothing…-he-he- no, the bond might not be effected by a bit of personality disorders… but if he completely shuts down… well, I am not sure, you might want to consult Raven on the subject."

"I might." Slade nodded. "Any ideas how to hold him together in the mean time?"

"Super glue?" Chang smirked and then started to gesture quite wildly as it was clear that Slade was not amused. "No-no-no, just joking! I am not a psychologist, though… be careful, that's all I can say. Stop pushing him."

"He's on trial."

"I thought you said you wouldn't punish him? That just _surviving_ might be punishment enough?"

"I did, didn't I? Well… who knows…?" Slade purred.

"Then push him, by all means, and you might lose everything. And even if the bond doesn't break, you will be fucking a gibbering, drooling nutcase from now on…"

Slade appreciated Chang's honesty. It was a_ good_ thing that the professor wasn't influenced by the contract. Slade _would _have liked a _bit _more respect, though.

"I will take care of it." Slade eventually growled. "And I have a feeling my bird is stronger than he looks…"

* * *

Returning to the bedroom, Slade spent the rest of the night carefully thinking through different scenarios for the next day. He let the boy sleep in for a few extra hours and then slowly lifted the command, letting Robin wake up naturally.

* * *

Robin felt warm under the covers, and he enjoyed the feeling of being alone in bed. Somehow he _knew_ he was, without opening his eyes or reach out. Then the day before slowly started to come back to him, and for a moment he curled up into a small, tight ball. He had been so close to losing _everything_ last night.

_I hate to lose._

He had to find the strength to go on, _somewhere_. Pull himself together.

_I REALLY hate to lose._

It was only two days let of the trial… tomorrow would be the last. He had done well so far. Slade had said so.

_I WON'T lose._

Slade. He had to make Slade happy. He didn't think his _could_, though. That meant touching the man, acting obedient and eager. If he _didn't_…

_I CAN'T lose._

With that resolve firmly planted in his mind, Robin opened his eyes.

* * *

Slade had been watching the boy curling up and then slowly relaxing again, with something close to pride. It was clear to him that Robin was working through yesterday's events and seemed, yet again, to come out on top. Slade's plans shifted to suit the situation at hand, and he was ready when Robin looked up.

The first thing Robin saw was Slade standing across the room, fully clothed. That made him release the breath he had been holding, but he still flinched slightly as the man spoke.

"Good morning, Robin. Go take a shower. I have put fresh clothes in there for you. I let you have a bit of a sleep-in today, so I am already finished."

The little speech, carefully rehearsed of course, told Robin three things. The man wasn't angry, and Robin would be allowed to both shower _and_ dress alone. He didn't consciously understand the hidden meaning saying 'I won't touch you right now', but the words hampered the rising panic in him, if only a little.

He hurried out of bed, eager to put a door between him and Slade, but kept glancing wearily at the man while closing in on the bathroom door. To reach it, he had to come just a _little_ bit closer to Slade, and he nearly didn't make it. If the man had moved even a muscle or as much as glanced in Robin's direction, the boy would have bolted again. All the firm resolves were there, but they were presently covered by a thick blanket of almost primal fear. The fear of the predator.

Slade knew better than to move, though, and pretended to be deeply engrossed in a stack of papers he was holding.

Finally inside the shower, Robin let the hot water wash away at least a thin layer of that fear. Slade wasn't in here. The door wasn't locked, but at least there _was_ a door. He dried and dressed quickly, and he was surprised at the clothes Slade had left. They were clingy as usual, showing of his body, but the trousers were regular jeans and the black t-shirt was actually a _whole _shirt, not one of the cut-off, skimpy kinds. It _did_ remind him of the apprentice uniform, though, as it had an orange 'S' printed over the heart.

Robin stood in front of the bathroom door for a full five minutes, before being able to open it. As he finally did, the first thing he looked for was Slade, but again the man stood quite some distance from him, over at the desk. Robin studied the man as he forced himself to step out from the relative security of the bathroom.

"Good boy, Robin." Slade said softly, like he was trying to calm a frightened animal. "Come over here and I will put the collar on you. Just as always… After that, we will go to the main room and have breakfast."

Slade used a technique intended to let the frightened person know _exactly_ what was going to happen, to let them feel like they had some control over their surroundings. It was a well known practice that usually worked very well, at least short term, and also had a great success rate with children.

Robin was trembling as he came to stand in front of Slade, and the man still had to move slowly. He insisted on fastening the collar around Robin's neck himself, though. He _could_ let the boy do it on his own, or even leave the thing off for the day, but he didn't want Robin to have that much leeway. Robin was up and walking, and that, Slade decided, was a good sign. He would soon be fuckable again. Well… he _better_ be…

Robin caught a glimpse of the word on the collar before it encircled his throat, and he looked up at Slade questioningly. Today the collar simply said 'Robin'. Slade didn't comment, and didn't let his hands linger on Robin's skin longer than necessary. He simply clicked the clasp shut and then turned towards the door. He didn't call out for the boy to follow him, Robin did anyway, but the teen kept a bigger distance than usual.

* * *

Robin walked down the hallway, still ready to flee at any sign of danger, and he ran his hand across the collar. 'Robin'… it was like Slade wanted to remind him about who he was… and today, more than ever, he _needed_ that reminder…

As they entered the room, Robin jumped at seeing Starfire floating towards him. He couldn't handle being touched at the moment, and one of her bone crushing hugs right now would be catastrophic. As the only one who also usually didn't like the girl giving him hugs was Slade, Robin dared to quickly edge closer to the man.

"Starfire, I need you out on patrol immediately." Slade commanded, having picked up on Robin's silent plea for help. Starfire obeyed instantly, turned and flew away. The other Titans were still in the kitchen, but Slade dismissed them all except Raven. She was a rather safe card as she was not the touchy-feely kind and was least likely to say something hurtful to the boy. She was the least likely to say anything at all, for that matter. Slade had her set out a plate for Robin on the kitchen table, and let him eat in peace while he himself retired to the chair. Now… for the next stage of his 'renovation plan'.

* * *

Robin ate slowly, but not_ too _slowly… he didn't want to_ look_ like he was stalling, though he indeed was. A sandwich and some porridge could only last so long, though, so at the end he had to get up from the chair. Robin had sat facing Slade the whole time, and his eyes had never left the man, except glancing nervously in Raven's direction, but the girl was busy cleaning up after her slobby teammates, and even a very anxious bird had to eventually decide that she wasn't a threat. Slade, on the other hand, was a completely different matter.

Robin approached the dais carefully, but couldn't find the strength to climb it. Instead he sat down on the lowest step, tensing as he expected to be reprimanded at any second. He wasn't though, and he studied Slade carefully for any signs of irritation. There was none. The man was writing a note, and when he seemed to be done he put the pen down on the armrest of his chair. It rolled over the edge, however, and clattered down the steps before it came to rest at the one above Robin.

"Could you bring me the pen, Robin?" Slade asked evenly, and reached out a hand. Robin looked from the pen to the man and slowly reached out for it. His whole body was screaming '_trap_', but there really wasn't anything he could do but pick the pen up and climb a few more of the seven steps. He put the pen in Slade's hand quickly and then sat down again just as fast. He sat on the step he was standing on, so he was a little bit closer to the man now, but that didn't matter as long as he sat. Curiously, _standing_ in front of the man made Robin more nervous than sitting.

_He didn't try to grab me_. The realization surprised Robin a great deal.

"Robin, take this note to Raven, please." Slade asked him, and held out a folded sheet of paper. Robin had to come a bit closer this time, but again, Slade didn't move or barely seemed to register his presence. Robin took the offered note and hurried over to the other side of the room, strides slowing as he approached the girl who was about to leave the room. Robin quietly held out the note and as Raven took it, one eyebrow raised questioningly, he turned and hurried back again.

As soon as he got close to the dais, Slade spoke again.

"Fetch me some breakfast. Raven left a sandwich in the refrigerator. A glass of water too, please."

Robin did as he was told and then climbed the dais yet again. He expected, or rather hoped, that Slade would reach out for the food, but the man was reading some papers again.

"Just put it on the armrest for now." Slade told him without looking up. "Then sit down. I imagine it is more comfortable to sit up here with me, but you may sit where you please."

Robin had already felt how cold the steps, which was not covered in the sheep-pelts, really was, and it was clear from the man's voice that Slade preferred him to sit by him… which in reality left Robin with no choice at all. Swallowing he sat down, still as far away from the throne as he dared.

* * *

He had barely had time to adjust when Chang walked in, carrying a big pile of papers. Suddenly the man tripped, and the loose sheets went flying across the room.

"Damn!" Chang swore, and Robin crawled back from the sudden movements and noise, until his back hit the chair.

"You could be more careful, professor." Slade chuckled. "What is… or _was_, that?"

"The weekly report! Now it will take me forever to get the papers in order!" The old man growled.

"Just leave it. Robin can do it, can't you pet?" Slade looked down on the boy briefly. "Collect the papers, bring them back up here, and make sure they are sorted. I gather that the pages were numbered?" he asked Chang.

"Yes, of course." The man nodded.

"Good. Then leave us. It seems we both have work to do. Robin? Get going."

Chang left immediately, and Robin started gathering up the several hundred pages, that had spread out across the whole room. Only that took almost twenty minutes, although some it took a bit of extra time since he didn't want to turn his back on Slade, and had to keep him in sight the whole time. Carrying the large pile up to the throne, he gingerly sat down and started working.

* * *

Slade smiled to himself. His plan was working beautifully. He knew he couldn't let the boy brood over what had happened, and the best way was to keep him busy. He had set up everything, making Robin come closer to him and, of course, he had already prepared the stack of papers. Raven bringing the note to Chang had been his cue to bring them and pretend to trip. Slade studied the boy who had spread out some of the papers in front of him and was working determinedly. The key was to keep the task simple, but not so simple it would allow the mind to wander. This way Robin had to focus on the, rather small, page numbers, and there _were_ 357 pages.

* * *

Two hours later, Robin was close to finishing. Sitting straight up for so long had made his body ache, and he had, ever so slowly, edged closer to Slade, so he could lean against the throne. He was so focused on his task he never noticed the hand that came to rest lightly on his head until he shuffled the last page in place. Then the warmth made him look up. He startled as he saw that Slade was looking at him, as well as touching him, but he managed to clamp down on the fear once more when he noticed that the man was smiling at him. Slade had supposedly eaten his breakfast and not bothering with pulling down the mask again.

"Are you finished?"

Robin nodded. That was the first form of communication Slade had received from the boy that day.

"Excellent." Slade patted Robin's hair, very lightly, a few times. "You are a very good pet, Robin. Would you read the title out to me, please?"

Robin swallowed, feeling like Slade had just asked him to lift the throne. He then glanced down on the top page and blinked, trying to get the letters to make sense.

"R-report. Rescores inventory and f-front movements."

"Very good. Go to the bedroom and put it on my desk. Come back as soon as you can."

"Y-yes Slade."

* * *

Entering the bedroom again was a nightmare. Robin expected to see Xia's body sprawled on the floor. He hurriedly put the stack of papers on the desk and got out. As he reentered the main room he got a shock as he saw that Slade's chair was empty. His eyes searched the room in panic and he almost sobbed in relief as he spotted the man in one of the soft chairs.

"Come over here, Robin."

The boy complied immediately; glad the man wasn't hiding somewhere to attack him.

"I am feeling a bit tense again. I want you to massage my shoulders. Do you think you can do that?" Slade asked.

Robin, who didn't expect the question, even though he had to admit that the man had been very courteous the whole morning, gaped for a second before nodding.

"Good. Would you want me to sit on the floor?"

Robin nodded dazedly.

"Then I will. I think you will be able to give me a better massage if I remove my shirt, though?"  
Robin nodded again, although decisively more hesitantly now.

Slade rose gracefully and pulled off his shirt slowly. He then folded it neatly over the back of the chair and sat down on the floor, facing away from Robin.

"You may begin when you are ready."

Robin, correctly, took this as an order to start at once, and carefully reached out for the man.

Slade concentrated on sitting still. The massage was far from the quality of the previous ones, as Robin was clearly afraid.

"Good, but I know you can do better, Robin. I will just sit still, you don't have to worry." Slade told the boy. This encouraged Robin a little and the massage deepened somewhat. After ten minutes Slade decided that Robin had come far enough to test, and declared the massage over.

He sat back down in the chair, after pulling his shirt back on. Robin was still kneeling on the floor, and looked up at him almost shyly.

"That was nice, Robin. Thank you."

The boy nodded the tiniest bit.

"That won't do, Robin, you are not _mute_. What do you say?"

"Y-you're welcome." Robin answered at once.

"Good boy. Now. We need to talk."

Robin shied back a little at the words and looked up at Slade in trepidation. Slade continued.

"You are my pet, and I can't possibly have a pet that's afraid of touching me, or even being _close_ to me. I know what happened yesterday was traumatic for you, and I have taken that into consideration when I decided how to treat you today… but it is clear that I have to tell you plainly what my intentions are…" Slade seemed to give his next words some careful thought. "You have my promise that I will not hurt you as long as you _continue_ to be good. I will, however, do _anything_ to protect you and the bond, and that _includes_ killing _anyone_ who might be a threat. I also expect you to keep up your duties to me. I won't allow any more panic attacks like the one last night. If you feel like you can't handle it, I might be able to give something to help you relax and make you more… _accepting_… but that is a last resort. Have I made myself clear?"

Robin nodded, before remembering his voice.

"Yes, Slade."

He had relaxed as the man spoke. Slade was in control here. Slade would take care of everything. He just had to leave it all to him, and the man would deal with it, telling Robin how to act and what to do. That felt good right now.

* * *

Slade was about to continue his speech when the elevator opened and Cyborg stepped out. The Titan hurried over to Slade.

"Master Slade! There's a visitor."

"Chian again?" Slade asked, and Robin could hear a bit of tension in his voice.

"No, I don't know the dude, but he claims to know Robin." Cy never even glanced at the kneeling boy, but Robin's hear started beating faster in fear.

"What security measures have you taken?" Slade asked, pressing a button on his wrist guard, and almost immediately more Slade-bots showed up and lined the walls.

"I scanned him for anything electrical, and BB sniffed him for anything like plastic explosives or drugs. We found nothing. Then we got Raven and she did a mind scan. She says that she can't be sure, but it seems like the dude means no harm…He just wants to see Robin."

"Just out of curiosity… what did Starfire do?" Slade asked.

Cyborg grinned lopsidedly.

"She kept asking the guy to 'please tell if he was up to bad things'"

Slade chuckled, and even Robin smiled wanly.

"That's my girl…" Slade nodded. "Well… bring this mystery guest up. Robin, come here." Slade walked to the dais and Robin followed obediently, sitting down next to the chair as usual. He managed not to duck as Slade's hand came to rest on his head again.

* * *

A few minutes later the elevator doors opened, and Robin felt like he was suffocating.

_No-no-no-no…_

The man took a few steps forward until he spotted Slade and Robin and then stopped.

"Master Richard." The voice was filled with a sorrow that matched Robin's own.

"…Alfred…" Robin's voice was no more than a whisper.

_No-no-no-no…_

Slade had understood who the frail-looking old man was the moment he walked in and cursed himself for letting Robin see him. This was _not _part of his plan, and could destroy it all. He could feel the boy trembling beneath his hand, and he had to act quickly.

"Robin, why don't you go and greet our guest?" he suggested, hating that he had to put faith in the Titans security measures. If this was part of an attack-plan… Robin looked up at him, then at the old man and then back at Slade again. He clearly didn't believe that he had heard him correctly.

"M-may I?"

"Yes. Go. But don't even as much as hint at the future plans, is that clear?" Slade said, and the next thing he knew Robin nodded and almost tumbled down the steps and into the waiting man's arms.

Slade decided to give them a moment before joining them, and settled for studying them booth intently.

As soon as Robin felt Alfred's arms around him, felt his scent, he broke down and cried.

"Shhhh… Master Richard… shhhh… it will be all right…" the butler tried to soothe him, but his voice sounded broken as well.

"No… no… you… you shouldn't have come! Why!? _Why_?… he… he will kill you… he… he killed a boy last night… he'll… he'll kill you too…"

"Well, if he does, at least I got to see you again." Alfred told him firmly, using his skills as a butler to control his features and emotions.

Slowly Robin started to calm down, and Alfred never stopped talking to him.

"I want you to know that we love you very much, Richard. Please never doubt that."

"It's… it's all my fault." Robin sobbed.

"Don't be silly, dear boy. It wasn't _you_ who got that contract. It was _Slade_. _He_ is the one to blame here."

"I- I only signed it because I thought… I thought it would only bind _me_… and… and he had the trigger… there… there was a bomb…"

"I understand… it was not you fault… can't you see that?"

"People think so…"

"No… no one who knows what happened blames you, Master Richard. No one."

"But… so many… dead… even League members… What… what about Flash?"

"I… I'm sorry, Robin… he didn't make it…"

This revelation, even though Robin had suspected it, brought a new set of sobs.

"I- I'm so sorry!"

"Master Richard! It's not your _fault_, how many times will I have to tell you that, young man?" The butler's voice had changed to a mock stern one, which Robin remembered. The boy looked up at him and Alfred brushed the tears away. "That's my lad. Stiff upper lip and all that, remember?"

"Y-yes…" Robin tried to grin a bit, but it didn't quite work.

"How… how are you, boy?" It was a question Alfred did not really want to hear the answer to.

"I-I'm fine."

The butler held the boy at arms length and studied him. Yes. The boy looked healthy enough. He was probably better well-nourished then he had been since leaving the manor. Yes, he _seemed_ fine. Until you looked into his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you. We all are." Alfred said quietly.

Robin nodded shortly.

Alfred then saw the faded scars on Robin's arms and shook his head.

"I know it makes me sound like a monster, Richard, but I'm glad he stopped you."

"But… but the world would have been free!"

"And I would never see you again."

"But…"

"Oh, Richard… If Slade would have gotten away as the contract was broken, don't you think he would have tried again? Then it all would have been for nothing…"

Robin hadn't considered that. He had just imagined that as soon as the bond was broken everything would go back to normal. Everything would be fine. Maybe Alfred was right, maybe it wouldn't?

Robin nodded reluctantly, more for Alfred's benefit than his own. It was worth it, though, when he saw the old man smile.

Heavy footsteps, closing in, ended their private meeting, and Robin quickly backed away a few inches from Alfred, trying not to see the hurt expression in the man's eyes. Robin's mouth had gone dry as he remembered that Slade had watched it all… Slade, who didn't like other people touching his property. Slade stood so close now, that Robin could feel the man's body heat.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, boy?" Slade asked.

Robin jumped slightly and turned half way around.

"Y-yes, Sorry. Slade, may I introduce Alfred Pennyworth. He's Bruce Wayne's butler and… and… like a grandfather to me." Robin winced as he saw the warm glow in Alfred's eyes. Had he told him enough times that he loved him? "A-and Alfred, may I introduce Slade Wilson, my- my owner." Robin quieted, praying that he had done this right. He had been drilled in the many rules of introduction, by Alfred actually, and he hoped he had been correct enough… he had desperately tried to find something more to say about Slade, but had drawn a blank. He was brought back from his musings by a snort of disgust from Alfred.

"He is no such thing, Master Richard!"

Robin made a scared noise and quickly placed himself between the men.

"He _is_! Please… Alfred, I… I can't lose you… _please_." Robin whispered desperately.

The old man sighed, and it sounded like it came from an abyss of pain. "As you wish, Richard. I won't challenge him." At this there was a small, amused snort from Slade. "But I want you to remember that you have a real family. That loves you. Can you do that?"

"Yes… yes I _do_ remember… I love you too! I love you so much! I'm so sorry, I…"

"What did I tell you, Master Richard?"

"I… I know… I'm sor- I…" Robin's voice faltered and he just shook his head. There was something important he wanted to tell Alfred… but what? Then he remembered. "Al… I… I told Slade about Saint Elmo's… do… do you remember?"

"My dear child… of course I remember! But why? Are... are you afraid he will hurt you?"

A heavy hand placed himself on Robin's shoulder and he swallowed, backing up a bit until he came to rest against Slade's chest, trying to pacify the man with this move.

"No… no, he won't hurt me, he promised… but… if something should happen… if there was an attack… I just wanted to make sure you… you remembered..."

"I do. I just pray that I won't have to see that day."

"You won't, old man. I will make sure my pet is safe." Slade growled.

"With all due respect, _sir_, the only place he will be safe is at home. With his family. Where he _belongs_." Alfred haughtily answered back.

"My pet belongs with _me_, don't you pet?"

"Yes, Slade." Robin immediately answered.

"It must make you proud. Mr. Wilson, to torture a young boy unt-"

"Alfred, please!" Robin had felt Slade straighten against his back. "Slade doesn't torture me! He takes _care_ of me! _Please_ don't make him mad? Please, Al?"

Robin had never seen Alfred this angry, and _boy_, had he seen him _angry_! This wasn't roller-skating in the east gallery or dropping a bucket of paint down the stairs though… this wasn't even sneaking out at night without telling anyone…

The man seemed to be able to hold back his rage, however, and Robin dared to breathe for a moment.

"I think your butler has rather stepped out of line…" Slade's voice was very cold.

Robin turned around to face the man. He had to crane his neck back as far as it went to be able to look up into the masked face. He reached out for the man's arm, gripping it softly.

"Please, Slade, may… may I speak to you… in… in private?"

Slade nodded and gestured for two of the robots to approach.

"Escort this man to the kitchen and watch him." with those words he turned around and Robin followed as Slade headed for the opposite side of the room. This way Slade would still be able to see his guest, but if Robin didn't raise his voice if wouldn't carry across the vast room.

"Well, Robin? What did you want?"

"A-are you…" Robin swallowed. "Are you going to kill him?"

"Are you going to beg for his life?" Slade asked, amused that Robin still hadn't learned that begging was useless. But this time, Slade was wrong, because Robin _had_ learned.

"I would. I would do _anything _if I thought it would change your mind… but if you have decided…" Robin lowered his head. "I… may I hold his hand?"

"When I kill him? You want to watch?" Slade was surprised.

"No… I… I want to _be_ there for him… that's… that's what family does…"

"I see. Well. I didn't say I _would _kill him, did I?"

"You… you won't?" Robin's eyes were bright with hope now when they looked up at Slade. The man was amazed that the boy still could look like that.

"Is he a threat?"

"No! No he's not!"

"Well, then."

"C-can he go? Can he go right now?"

"If he wants. I will let the Titans escort him out."

"Can I go tell him?"

"Yes."

This time Robin spun around at once, and hurried towards the man. At a gesture from Slade, the robots resumed their positions.

"Slade says you can go! He won't kill you!" The joy in the boy's eyes and voice was overwhelming after seeing him so broken.

"Thank you, Richard. I would imagine that Master Bruce would be quite cross with me if I were to get myself killed. Especially since he doesn't know I'm here."

"Wayne doesn't know?" Slade had followed Robin almost immediately, and had heard the conversation.

"That is correct." Alfred told Slade dryly, and then turned to Robin. "He tried to hide all the facts from me, but when I heard about the suicide attempt… I had to come and see you. I knew that I probably wouldn't even make it into the tower, but I had to try."

Robin beamed up at him.

"Sometimes, Alfred, I think you are a bigger hero than Batman…"

The old man blushed slightly, but his eyes twinkled.

"You are the hero, Robin… god knows where you get your strength…"

"… from my family… from _you_…" Robin whispered, and dared to hug the man briefly. "But I'm not a hero anymore… I'm a pet now… I can never be a hero again… but… that's okay… I don't _want _to. I wish I could be with you and Bruce, though… I miss you so much…"

"We miss you too… one day you will be, Robin… never lose hope."

"Hope hurts, Alfred…" there was fresh pain and tears in the boy's eyes now. "I'm just glad I can say goodbye."

"No-"

"Yes… Goodbye Alfred. I love you. Please tell Bruce as well, as soon as he has stopped yelling at you for doing this, okay?" There was a small smile on the boy's lips.

"Hmm… maybe I _should _stay here?" Alfred teased, his heart breaking behind the very British mask.

Robin grinned back shortly. "No, I think you should take your chances with Bruce. Be brave."

"You too, Master Richard. You too…"

* * *

Ten minutes later Robin watched from the window as Starfire escorted Alfred to the shore. He couldn't make out much with the distance, but it was enough to make him euphoric with joy.

As the small figure of Alfred stepped into a cab, Robin turned around and threw himself in Slade's arms.  
"Thank you- thank you- thank you!" he hugged the man as hard as he could, feeling like Slade had just _saved_ Alfred's life instead of simply refraining from killing him.

"I am sure you will find a way to thank me later." Slade purred. Robin immediately fell to his knees in front of the man. Slade reached down and pulled him back on his feet. "I appreciate the thought, but I have work to do right now." Slade gestured to Chang and Raven, who stood waiting a short distance away. Robin had not even seen them, and in this state he really didn't care.

* * *

The small group resumed their seats in the chairs from the previous day and again started the tedious task of going through candidates. Robin sat pressed up against Slade's legs, and couldn't keep his hands off the man. He was so happy, and he knew that the only way to thank Slade was with his body… why wouldn't Slade let him?

Slade, for once, had an attention-problem. His pet seemed intent on driving him crazy, the way Robin kept running his hands up Slade's thighs. He had by now given up on trying to predict how Robin would react to different scenarios and it was rather irritating to him that he had the boy under perfect control one moment and then Robin's psyche threw him another curveball. He understood this reaction to a point… after all Robin had been convinced that he would kill the old geezer and now he was thankful, perhaps in a way even happy, for the first time since Slade had caught him… and he didn't know what to do with those emotions but try to pass them on. And if Slade had made sure Robin understood _one _thing, it was the importance of keeping his owner happy. So now Robin tried. It was a pity that _Slade_ also tried to listen to _Chang_. Slade didn't want to send the boy away, as Robin would see this as a punishment, but something had to be done before he would lose control and just bend the boy over the chair.

"Robin, come here." Slade patted his knee and Robin happily curled up in his lap. Good. At least the boy couldn't really _touch_ anything now… except… _oh, damn_… Robin moved slightly, grinding his backside against Slade's crotch, and was running his hands all over Slade's chest. As the boy buried his face against Slade's neck and started to kiss and lick a bit of exposed skin there, Chang coughed.

"May I ask why he acts this way?" the professor remembered the conversation from the night before, and this was _not_ what he had been expecting to see.

"I didn't kill a friend of his." Slade muttered. He didn't like this. This was too much like the Rob-alter ego.

"Oh." Chang said, not really understanding what Slade meant.

"Maybe I can help?" Raven offered, and Slade nodded.

"If you can, please do."

Raven closed her eyes and focused. Then a small smile appeared on her face. "He is very happy, but annoyed that you don't let him show you _how_ happy. But it's just a… _high_ of sorts. Something temporary… an overload due to stress and shock. I can take it away, if you want?"

Slade thought about it.

"Will it pass on its own?"

"Yes… probably as soon as you… well… let him _thank_ you." a slight blush on the pale cheeks made the girl even prettier.

"I don't have time for that now…" Slade sounded wistful. "Can you dampen the effect? I don't want him back in the panic he was in this morning, but I _do_ want him _coherent_."

"I will try. I'll be careful."

A few seconds later, Robin blinked and looked up at Slade in confusion. Finding himself in the man's lap was slightly scary, but it was okay, because… because… first he couldn't quite remember, but then he did.

"Thank you. For Alfred. Thank you." Robin mumbled softly.

"You are welcome." Slade said simply. "Now, Chang, continue."

"I-heh- _think _I better start from the top…" the man giggled, and Robin's brow furrowed at the sound.

* * *

A few minutes later Chang didn't feel like giggling any more.

"What's _wrong_ with them? They are a stable couple, married six years…"

"And still no children of their own?"

"They are having trouble conceiving… this child would be a blessing!"

"A blessing that might be taken from them in a few short years? But that hardly matters, what _matters_, though, are the fertility drugs and the miscarriages… there is a big risk that will happen again. No. They are out." Slade decided.

"All right… this, then… Married couple, woman 31, five children-"

"No."

"_What_?!"

"The boy needs special training and attention. None of them will have the time."

"Bu-"

"No."

Chang sighed.

"All right, before I continue. Can we please repeat what we have decided? At first we only looked for someone to give birth, but now we are looking at a whole family, correct?"

"Yes. I don't only need a manufacturer; I need _storage_ as well…" Slade chuckled.

Chang giggled at the bad joke and continued. "And do we want the parents to know? I'm unsure about were we stand on that?"

"I have considered it, and I'm sure we can arrange it so the parents think the baby is their own…"

"But surely, most of the women in Jump would be delighted-?"

"Yes. And delighted people _talk_. We do not want anyone to find out, or they will make sure there would be no 'back-ups'. If we can arrange this quietly it would be for the best."

"As you say, sir" Chang nodded. "What about this couple, then?"

Slade took a look at the photo and disregarded it.

"Fat."

"What?" Chang repeated himself. "The woman is not a pound overwh-"

"No, the husband. Will probably die of a heart attack at 55."

"But his genes are not involved here!" Chang exclaimed

"No, but development is not _all_ about genetics, it's also about _environment_. I can't see this man taking his son out for some healthy exercise, can you? No, he will teach him how to vegetate in front of the TV."

Chang felt himself aging considerably.

"All right, _this_ couple then…"

The last couple Slade thought was close to faultless on paper, but they were both blond. The baby would, with genetic probability, have Robin's dark hair, and that might be hard to explain. They were put in the very small 'maybe-pile' though. Perhaps they had dark-haired relatives. Slade considered that it was worth checking out.

"Next one…" Chang was beyond tired, but at least for every fault Slade found he learned what to look for. If the man had been more specific from the _beginning_, this might not have taken so long.

"So you want looks, brains and athletic abilities. Meet Megan. She is even a gymnast and has won an Olympic gold medal. Now she has her own school with her husband of 4 years. She is 28. No children so far, but they haven't-"

"Don't bother." Slade sighed.

"What the hell _NOW_?!" Chang lost it.

Slade glared at him and he calmed down. "Look at her picture."

"Yes? Very pretty." Chang muttered.

"Yes. Very pretty, very short, narrow hips and rater _flat,_ don't you think?"

"Most gymnasts look like that…"

"Yes. And there is a reason. Hormones. Really strenuous training, and probably some helpful pills from a coach… she is practically a boy."

"I'm sure it will be safe to-"

"No. It won't."

Chang sat seething for a moment.

"Well, if no one is good enough for you, why not have Raven turn _Robin_ into a girl and knock him up _yourself_?!"

Slade threw his head back and laughed. "Believe me, Chang, if the contract allowed women, I wouldn't hesitate for a _moment_."

* * *

Robin had been absolutely still and quiet through all this, especially since his earlier behavior had started coming back to him. He also remembered the terror from the morning, and was thankful that that seemed to have subsided… he could still _feel_ it, though, especially when Slade made any sudden sounds or movements like now. He managed to suppress the fear enough to snort at the suggestion.

"I'm sorry, sir," Chand excused himself "I am just tired. It's been a long night. I will find some new candidates for tomorrow…"

"You mean that those were all?" Slade sounded displeased.

"No. But the faults you found in the others, can be found in these too… But don't worry… I now know what I have to look for… bloody _perfection_…"

"Off course." Slade shrugged "Did you expect me to aim for any _less_?"

* * *

As Chang stomped off, Slade looked down on Robin.

"Dinner time, I think? Raven, would you prepare something?"

Rae nodded and glided over towards the kitchen. Robin didn't move a muscle, though.

"You may join her… " Slade told the boy, "Unless it was something you wanted?"

The man still felt it was important to keep the boy as busy as he possibly could to keep from thinking too hard.

"I… I got to say goodbye." Robin whispered, and sighed. "I… won't see him again, will I?"

"Probably not, no."

"He said they still loved me. They don't blame me. They blame _you_." there was a hint of accusation in the boy's eyes now, something Slade had to make sure died as quickly as possible.

"Well, pet… _we_ know better, don't we? _You _signed the contract, _knowing_ it was magical… you should have _suspected _it was more than I told you it was… it _was_ your fault."

"…yes…" Robin lowered his eyes. "… they love me, though…" he added in a whisper.

"He _said _so, yes." Slade concurred "And maybe he does… but Bruce? I'm not sure you have the family the old man pretended you have…"

"He _said _Bruce-"

"He said '_we_'. Who's '_we_'? Him and Batgirl? He never said that _Bruce_ loved you, and isn't that a bit odd? And him sneaking away without Bruce knowing? Would the bat have stopped him? Yes. But why? To protect the old man, because he thinks that you aren't _worth _it?"

Robin's eyes had grown bigger for every word. Slade was telling the truth. Alfred _had_ only said 'we', but he _meant_… surely he _meant_…?

"…I… I still think…" Robin tried.

"And you would be wrong. Bruce can barely stand watching you on a _screen_. He would never come here like Alfred did."

"He _can't_! You told them you would-"

"I know. But he has no powers. If he had walked up to the tower like Alfred did, with no weapons, no communication systems and, most importantly, _no other motive_ than to see _you_… I might let him. But do you think he would do that?"

Robin swallowed. No, Batman wouldn't. A visit inside the Tower would be a great opportunity to survey the enemy camp, maybe plant some bugs or find out something useful… Raven would pick up on that. Robin shook his head.

"Well, then. What does that tell you? You are a smart boy, Robin, you can figure it out."

Robin didn't answer; he only bowed his head and curled up tighter in Slade's lap. "That's it, Robin. You don't have a family, but you have me… you should be grateful that I'm willing to treat you this nicely, boy… that I allow you to be my pet…"

"Yes… you… you said that you only had to keep me _alive_… I remember…" Robin murmured.

"That's right. And here you are, well fed, you have a nice bed to sleep in, and you get regular exercise… I even let an old friend visit you." Slade said, trying to sound like it was his idea from the start.

"… yes, Slade. Thank you." the boy mumbled.

"That's better. Now, forget about those foolish notions and go eat you dinner. I think it's about ready."

"Yes, Slade." Robin slid of the man's lap and headed for the kitchen. The happiness in his movements was long gone, and his blue eyes had dulled to almost a stormy grey.

Slade watched him go with a smirk on his face. Oh, he knew how to keep his pet in check, all right… Now to close the deal…

* * *

Slade walked over to the eating boy, who looked up and stood before his master. Slade placed his hand under Robin's chin and lifted it up.

"Don't look so sad, little one… did I forget to mention how_ proud_ I am of you? How_ well _you are doing? You have by far exceeded my _highest_ expectations, Robin. Continue like this, and after tomorrow I might very well decide that you have earned a _reward_ and not a punishment."

Robin's lips parted in amazement and his eyes became very wide.

"Really?"

Slade chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yes, pet. Really. Now finish your dinner and hurry back to me, will you?"

Robin nodded and his eyes had once again turned a little bit brighter. There was even a pale smile on his face. Slade left the boy to his dinner and walked towards his chair with an even bigger grin. He was learning how to play the boy like a fine tuned instrument… but only perfect was good enough… He frowned slightly at this and suddenly felt a hand on his arm. He turned and was surprised to see that it was Raven, and not Robin, who stood there.

"Might I speak with you for a moment, Master? It's about the research."

Slade glanced over at Robin and, seeing the boy eating, he nodded and followed Raven to the 'laboratory' they had set up next to the sickbay.

* * *

Robin looked up as Slade left the room, and immediately his anxiety rose. He still needed to see Slade at all times… he wasn't sure why. It wasn't that the man gave him any _comfort_, as such, it was more the feeling of suddenly losing sight of the tiger in the high grass. It was _not_ a good thing to do.

Robin concentrated on his food and his thoughts instead of his fears. It helped a little. Maybe Slade was right…? Maybe he _should_ be grateful? He could have been locked up in the basement without being able to as much see the sky, and not have any opportunity to help anyone. Not that he was doing much helping… he only seemed to make it worse… but this way, he had at least made sure that the JL knew there was a magical contract involved… without him they would have no idea what was going on. And who knew? Maybe, some day, they would find a way to break it. That made it worth it, being Slade's pet… Robin chewed thoughtfully, his eyes glued on the corridor Slade had disappeared into. Slade had praised him. He wasn't used to praise. If he got a 98/100 on a test, Alfred was the one to pat him on the back… and Bruce the one to ask why he missed two points. Did that mean Slade was right about Bruce? Didn't he love him? But Bruce had _said_… Robin shook his head irritably. It shouldn't _matter_! It shouldn't matter if no one on the whole damn planet even knew he _existed_… he _still _had to try his best! He needed to focus on the future of the world, and not his own. And he _should _be grateful that he was in a position like this… right now he was even left alone! Robin knew he couldn't _do_ much, not at the moment, but at least he wasn't rotting away in some cell.

_Because being threatened, beaten, raped and having to watch people die is better? _A dry voice inside him wondered. Robin shrugged at it. _Not better. Just another kind of bad._

* * *

Slade was gone for almost an hour, and by then Robin had finished dinner and cleared away his dishes. He was sitting by the throne as he heard familiar steps coming down the hall. He hurried down to meet Slade.

"You were gone a long time!" Robin's tongue slipped as he laid eyes on the man. Slade stopped, not really expecting to meet this kind of accusation. It almost reminded him of his mother… 'where have you been? What have you been doing?' Slade shivered. No, mixing images of Robin with his mother was not a good idea. In the mean time, the boy had realized what he just said, and looked like he had swallowed something nasty. "I-I'm sorry…" he spluttered. "I was just…"

"Missed me?" Slade chuckled, and immediately the boy stood very close in front of him.

"I… just got worried…" Robin drew a deep breath. "I have been thinking… and… you are right… I _have _been ungrateful. I have realized that you let me have a lot. I'm sorry."

Slade was again surprised, but this time at the sincerity of Robin's voice. Robin was a good actor, but Slade could tell that this was _real_. The boy really _had_ realized that things could be worse.

_Good… that means I don't have to waste time showing him just HOW bad it could be…_Slade thought. He reached out and, once more, ruffled the boy's hair playfully.

"Apology accepted. Now, are you tired? Do you want to take an early night?"

Robin _was_ tired. Emotionally _exhausted_.

"Will you come with me?" he asked.

"No, I have things to do here… but you can go to the bedroom by yourself if you wish."

Robin thought about it and shook his head.

"No, I would rather rest here with you. Can I?" He wasn't ready to fall asleep without knowing _exactly_ where the tiger was.

Slade nodded. He knew Robin wouldn't bother him.

* * *

Half an hour later the boy was sound asleep at his feet. Slade noticed a slight weight on his foot, and looked down to see one of Robin's hands resting on it. He grinned. The bird made sure to watch over the tiger's moves. Smart bird.

* * *

As had happened on many nights before, Slade woke his pet up when he had finished working. Robin was yawning hugely all the way to the bedroom, but got tenser as they were about to enter it. He didn't need any reprimands from Slade to carry on, though. Slade kept his distance all through the evening routine of washing, changing and getting into bed. He couldn't help but chuckle when Robin left the bathroom door open while brushing his teeth, however, just to be able to keep an eye on Slade.

Slade got into his side of the bed while Robin finished, and stayed there as Robin crawled under the covers. He understood that he probably had to keep his hands off Robin for tonight, although he wanted nothing more than to ravage him at the moment. He did not want the day to repeat it self, though, it had been hard work, and Robin still wasn't 'fixed'. The cracks were more visible now, and he needed them to fade… he just wanted to know they were_ there_, so he knew were to push if needed be. Yes, Slade expected Robin to keep his distance, but again the boy did the opposite of what the man thought. Suddenly there was a small, lithe body curled up tightly against his, arms holding on to him like he was some sort of stuffed animal. The man grinned. Slade the teddy bear… somehow he just couldn't see that happening. Slade was rather disappointed as he heard Robin's breaths even out almost immediately. The boy had fallen asleep. Now, he _could _wake him… Slade sighed. No, for once _he _was the one needing to be patient. There was always tomorrow… and if the boy really _was_ grateful… and it _was_ the last day of the trial-week… The tiger smiled. Maybe his patience would be rewarded…

_To be continued…_

**  
A/N:** the word on the collar today was suggested by** KaliAnn.** The one from last chapter was suggested by **Horrornatrix**, but in my haste to publish the chapter I forgot to mention it… sorry…

I'm aware that I might have been rather hasty and simplistic in resolving the worst of Robin's issues… but in my defense: chapter after chapter where he slowly gets 'better" might be more accurate… but rather boring, yes? And then I decided that a strong negative emotion that suddenly collides with a strong positive emotion should, somehow, cancel each other out… with a little help from Raven… and yes I KNOW it probably wouldn't work, but… but… -runs out of excuses-_ It just did!_ –grin- I hope you forgive me for doing bad things to psychology, and enjoyed the chapter anyway… ;o)

Missed the slash? For those who did, just wait until the next chapter… ;o)


	22. What the Collar Says

**A/N:** Late. Still preparing to move. Work has been a LOT this week, since I'm training a new colleague. Oh, and I have started reading Death Note! Just read the two first books and ordered number 3-6… Sooooo good! Very intriguing anti-hero thing going on! Can't wait to read it all! But I will write too, don't worry…

This chapter is mostly slashy… mild warning at the end, but can't tell you what, since it would ruin the chapter… 21 pages… but this is the last day, so from now on the chapters will be of a more reasonable length…

_**Chapter twenty-two: What the Collar Says**_

Robin woke up very early. No surprise there, since he had slept half the morning away the day before and then fallen asleep early. That meant that he was now wide awake, and the sun had not even thought about going to work yet. He found himself facing away from Slade, which worried him to the extent that he had to turn around. The man, again, seemed to be sleeping. Did Slade trust him that much, or did he simply not see Robin as a threat? It was probably the latter. Robin lay quietly watching the man, his mind flooded with powerful emotions he had no way of making any sense of. He had never hated anyone before Slade. _It was… _Robin smirked to himself, _it was almost like a first love_… at least it was as passionate. He had _despised _villains, feared them on occasion, and, naturally, loathed them… but hate… that was… wrong… you shouldn't hate. Not truly _hate_. But Slade deserved it. At the same time Robin now found it hard to focus on the feeling. It was like smoke… he tried to collect it, hold on to it… and it just passed through his fingers. He didn't have the energy any more. But he _did_ hate him! He _did_! Usually. Most of the time…

_He praised me…_

Robin didn't want to think about the deaths and the pain. It made it impossible for him to be close to the man, and he needed to be, now more than ever… It suddenly hit Robin that this was the last day. His last chance to make an impression. He did his breathing exercises, carefully finding that balance, that place he needed to be… then he slid under the covers and down Slade's body.

* * *

It was a cliché, but Robin wasn't aware of that… all _he _wanted was for Slade wake up in a _really_ good mood, and, according to the grunt as Robin's lips slid down over Slade's cock, he got his wish.

Slade, for once, actually _had_ been sleeping. He had been up for most of the previous night, and the tenseness of the day before had made him feel like he needed some real rest. It was cut short now, since he had only been asleep for an hour, but Slade didn't mind when he was woken up in this manner.

"… and a good morning to you too, Robin…" he purred, removing the covers.

Robin looked up at the man and hummed, making Slade buck.

Robin had slipped the man's boxers off just enough and was now drawing on every skill he had picked up. He used his lips, hands, tongue, voice and throat, to be rewarded with the very faint grunts that were Slade's versions of loud moans. Without Slade's hand on his head, Robin was the one in control and he had to admit that he liked it. Again, he _knew_ it was only by Slade's permission, but it didn't matter much. Looking up at the man intently, to show him that he did it on purpose, Robin carefully let his teeth graze the sensitive flesh, and nibbled the underside of the shaft.

Enough. He could make the man come in his mouth, but that would be… mundane… and over too quickly as well. It would just earn him a pat on the head, and Robin wanted some _serious_ points while he still could collect them.

He could feel Slade starting to get impatient. The man didn't mind a slow start, but he liked to end it rough, and Robin knew that he could expect a hand on his head, or being dragged up and flipped over at any time. And he didn't want that. He wasn't ready to feel Slade on top of him again so soon. He started to kiss up over the man's abs.

"You are not done yet." Slade pointed out. "Get back to work."

For once Robin smiled and shook his head. Before the man could discipline him, though, he had slipped out of his pajama pants and straddled Slade's lap. He didn't have any lubrication, but had made sure that the man's cock was slick with saliva. That would have to do. He got in position quickly and, eyes closed, slowly impaled himself. He threw his head back as he suddenly sank down all the way._ Ahhh… filled… _He slowly gyrated his hips, feeling the cock move inside him, stretching, pushing. _This feels so GOOD… God damn it, Slade! What have you turned me into?_ Robin started to ride the man. First long, slow motions and then short and fast. He was still in control, and he still liked it. Slade's hands came to rest on his hips, urging him on, but Robin didn't want even that small loss of influence. He caught the hands and brought them up to his lips, suckling the fingers hungrily. Slade bucked his hips forcefully a few times, making the unprepared boy almost bounce on top of him, just to get Robin to realize that he wasn't riding just anyone here. Robin moaned and released the hands. He leaned forward, supporting himself on the man's chest, changing the pace and angle of the thrusts. _Oh, this is good… how to make it better?_ He remembered something Xia had done, although he quickly pushed away the name. _Can't think of that now… _but the lesson was still valid. Robin relaxed on the way down and started clenching on the way up, 'milking' the man. Slade let a gasp passed his lips and Robin smiled._ Surprised you there, didn't I? _Robin finally opened his eyes and looked down on the man, moving slightly faster but in the same way. _Something more… something extra…_Robin knew what was needed.

"Slade…. ahh… you… feel so good…. please…. please come… please fill me… please?"

That was what was needed to drag Slade over the edge. Robin continued to ride him for a few more seconds and then collapsed on top of him. Slade grunted.

"Are you trying to gut me with that thing?" the man growled, amused, and rolled to the side, disposing Robin on his back. First the boy had no idea what Slade was talking about, but a hand on his groin made him yelp. He was hard. Impossibly hard. It felt like he was going to explode any second, but Slade, cruelly, just held him.

"Slade…. god, Slade… please…"

"Tell me what you want me to do, Robin…" Slade purred. "Tell me what you have enjoyed most so far…"

Robin blushed.

"I… your… mouth…. sucking me… and…"

"And...?" the man pulled the lower part of his mask up.

"And… o… that… that… vibrating thing…." Robin whispered, his face redder than a beet.

"Is that so? Well, I'm not about to deny my pet any pleasures he asks for, am I?" the man smirked.

Robin groaned as the man let him go for a moment, but Slade was soon back again, with the lubricant and a box. Robin tried to rise himself on his elbows to see inside it, but Slade pushed him down again. For a second the boy panicked, hands grabbing Slade's forearm harshly, and his breath hitched in his throat.

"No, no… calm down… no peeking…" Slade purred, and Robin did his best to relax again. "You don't mind if I try another toy on you for now, do you?" the man smirked.

"N-no. O-of course not, Slade." Robin mumbled. "A-anything you want."

"Just so. And I want to play with this." With a rattle, the man withdrew something that looked like a weird, oversized necklace from the box.

"W-what's _that_?" Robin couldn't help but ask.

"Beads. Now behave and let me play with you… I let you play with _me_, after all…"

Robin nodded and watched the 'beads' in Slade's hands. They didn't exactly look like beads to him. They were egg-shaped and seemed to be made of latex, or some material similar to that. They were placed a few centimeters or so apart, fastened to a plastic cord. What made Robin squirm was that the beads also grew in size, the smallest was the size of a grape, perhaps, and the biggest… Robin swallowed. It was larger than the head of Slade's cock. Not extremely bigger, but definitely, in Robin's opinion, _too_ big. There were about ten beads, all in all, and at the end, after the largest one, was a handle.

The anxiety had made Robin soften somewhat, but as soon as Slade had coated the beads in lube, making sure Robin watched, he took care of that problem easily, with the help of his tongue. He leered as he thought of something else the boy could learn.

"Robin, use your hands and spread your cheeks apart for me."

The boy blinked and then, with the blush creeping back, did as he was told.

Robin closed his eyes briefly in defeat. He was holding himself open for Slade… it was so…. so… _whorish_! But Slade wanted it, and whatever Slade wanted he would get… that was the only law Robin had to live by nowadays. It _seemed_ simple enough…

Robin arched as Slade engulfed him once more and started sucking. After a little while Robin felt the first bead being pushed in by Slade's finger. It was the grape-sized one, so it went in easily. Robin found himself wanting more and wriggled. A few more followed one by one, getting larger each time, and soon Robin could feel then collecting inside him, twisting, rubbing, filling… he moaned loudly then and was rewarded with a few more entering him. Slade left Robin's solid erection and stretched out beside the boy so he could watch Robin's face.

"Three left now, Robin… ready for them?"

"Uh-uhmm…" was all the boy could answer before he felt pressure once again. This one was the size of a golf ball, but with all the preparation and the previous ride Robin had taken on the man's cock, it went in fairly easy. Slade used his fingers to push it in as deep as he could, making Robin shudder as that in turn pushed all the other orbs deeper. The next one was the size of an egg, very close to Slade's own girth, and Robin gasped as it entered him as well.

"Only the last one left. Remember it?" Slade purred in the boy's ear.

"Hmmm… yes… big…" Robin mumbled.

"Yes. big…. it will stretch you, no doubt… But I will be careful with big toys… I want you to stay tight for me." Slade whispered the last words almost seductively. "You want it, boy?"

"Y-yes… please. Push it in me, Slade… fill me…" Robin felt the familiar pushing again and, gasping, felt silent. The pushing stopped.

"No, boy, continue begging…. you are holding yourself open so eagerly for me, but I won't let you have this unless you beg… until it's all the way in…."

Robin sobbed in desperation. It was so big! He could feel it, even if Slade only held it pressed against him. But he_ needed_ it inside him. Stopping half way would hurt more, he knew that from then Slade sometimes only put part of his cock head in, stopping at the widest place, until Robin begged him to continue. The man loved to do that when Robin wasn't acting eager enough. That's why Robin now spread his legs and ass-cheeks even wider and started to beg.

"Please, Slade, _please_ Master…. I need it, I need it inside me, oh- I- I… no! Don't stop! Please let me have it, please… I ... I want… I want it… anything for you… a-ny-_thing_! AAAaahh…" Robin slumped as the bead entered him fully and lay panting on the bed, looking up at Slade with glassy eyes.

The man chuckled and rolled the boy on top of himself. Robin lay like a rag doll, his head on Slade's shoulder, panting onto his neck.

"So, how does it feel?" Slade demanded to know after letting the boy get half a breath back.

"Very… full. Very… good…"

Slade grinned naughtily, and grabbed Robin's buttocks, kneading and pressing them together, making sure the beads moved inside his pet. Robin gasped and bucked into him. Slade rolled over again.

"Time for you to come…" he purred, and descended on Robin's cock yet again, while grabbing the handle of the anal beads. Robin had been kept on the edge for a long time and now it didn't take long for him to tense. As Slade felt the boy's orgasm building, he started pulling the beads out. The first, bigger ones, gently, and then faster.

Robin couldn't believe the sensation of the beads being pulled out off him, each and every one of them made him explode again and again until there was only white light replaced by darkness.

* * *

Robin's eyes fluttered open to the sound of Slade chuckling. The man sounded extremely pleased with himself, and Robin almost wanted to agree. That had been… incredible… with difficulty Robin managed to lift his arms and draw the man down on top of him for a kiss.

"Thank you." Robin mumbled into Slade's mouth, and the man smirked.

"I have a very polite pet, don't I?"

"I try." Robin said, his eyes serious.

"So you do. Let's take a shower…"

* * *

Robin stood by the window of the bedroom afterwards, just dressed in tight, but rather comfortable, leather pants, again with zippers all the way back. He leaned his forehead slightly on the glass. The window itself was of the usual, bulletproof material, made so one could look out, but not see _in_. Robin was grateful for that. He was startled to notice that the sun still wasn't visible; only a hint of gold on the horizon spoke of its presence. He suddenly got an overwhelming urge to do something he hadn't done in a long, long time. He padded over to Slade, who had just called the droids in to tidy up, and snaked an arm around his waist.

"Will you come to the roof with me?" Robin asked.

Slade looked down on the boy and raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"Whatever for?"

"Please?"

Slade, who had became hard again from playing with his pet, and had taken advantage of that hardness in the shower, felt amiable enough to comply.

_Maybe that's why I'm allowing this..? _The man thought darkly to himself as he escorted the boy to the elevator. _Maybe it's not ROBIN I fuck senseless… _He smirked, stroking the boy's neck and collar. Today it said 'GOOD', for obvious reasons. _Well_, Slade figured… _as long as the boy gives me exquisite pleasure, I can afford to allow him simple ones, like a trip to the roof. _

* * *

As he stepped outside, Robin felt the air and the light of the dawn washing over him, and took deep, cleansing breaths. A breeze ruffled his still damp hair and the fresh smell of the ocean appeared to be the most wonderful scent in the world.

Slade stood closely behind his boy and noticed how he enjoyed the outdoors. Slade's fingers were hooked around his pet's collar. Not that Robin could run… it was nothing but a reminder. One the boy didn't seem to even notice at the moment.

"Are you going to tell me why we are here?"

Robin jumped slightly as he heard the man's voice. How he could have forgotten Slade's presence was beyond him, but he had… for a few precious seconds he had…

"To watch the sunrise." Robin answered simply.

Slade remained quiet, knowing that Robin would probably tell him more if he did. The boy didn't disappoint him.

"I used to come here… before anyone else was awake… I was here that… that last day…" Robin paused for a moment. "I wish I had stayed longer…" he added quietly.

Slade pulled Robin back towards him, and Robin let himself lean against the man before continuing… it was like he couldn't stop, even if he knew that what he had to say held no interest whatsoever to Slade.

"Raven and Star were with me that morning…"

"Both of them? Lucky boy…" Slade chuckled.

"Not like _that_!" the boy half snarled. "Raven had a nightmare she… oh…"

"What?" Slade had become intrigued.

"She said she didn't think it was a vision, because…" Robin searched his memory. "She said that 'the future could never become _that _terrible.'…" Robin chuckled to himself. "I should have known… for _once _she was an optimist."

Slade snorted.

"Yes, a terrible future indeed for the poor boy who just had fantastic sex…"

Robin seemed to choke and then snorted. "I'll say the same thing you did: 'you're not _that_ good'.

"My-my, aren't_ we_ cocky today…?" Slade growled and playfully grabbed a handful of Robin's hair, and pulled back his head to kiss the boy. "Stop pitying yourself, Robin… and by the way, I'm as good as you _deserve_…" Slade said as he let Robin's lips and hair go, leaving Robin to try to figure out what the hell that was supposed to mean.

"Was I wallowing again?" Robin wanted to know.

"You were." Slade chuckled, running his hands over the boy's chest. "But then again, you tend to do that after… _enjoying _yourself." he added dryly.

"Yeah…." Robin turned in Slade's arms to embrace the man. "I want you to know that I meant what I said yesterday. I really _am_ grateful. I just wished I knew how to show you."

"You did that this morning." Slade reminded him, despite the fact that the sun just had managed to drag all of its body over the horizon.

"Yeah, yeah, _sex_… I'll do well enough with _sex_…" Robin didn't sound arrogant, only tired. "It's all the _other_ things… all day I keep wondering what to do… should I be quiet or try to talk to you? Should I stay away or come closer? Do you need or want anything? Most of the time I just don't _know_!"

"You still have time to figure it out." Slade purred, pleased that he was, indeed, the centre of Robin's world now.

"Wh-when will you…?"

"Oh, the trial period? Since this is the last day, it wouldn't be fair to judge you until tomorrow, would it?"

"No, Slade. Thank you."  
"But I wasn't talking about _today_… I was talking about the rest of your _life_. You have made very good progress in only seven days, and it makes me wonder what you can learn in another month… or a year… or a hundred years…" Slade smiled as he heard the boy gasp at the last remark.

Robin stayed quiet for a while before commenting.

"I wonder too…" he mumbled into Slade's chest. "I wonder if I can learn to be… perfect."

"Eventually, perhaps." Slade shrugged and started to lead the boy back inside. Robin took one wistful look back over his shoulder towards the rising sun. Slade continued: "But I rather _like _your little imperfections. It makes you more fun to play with…" The boy looked up at him and smirked slightly.

"Well, good. Because I have a lot of them."

* * *

After convincing Slade it was idiotic, though he naturally didn't _use_ that word, to wake Raven up just to make him a bowl of cereal, Robin had breakfast. Slade joined in of sorts, as he helped himself to a sandwich. They both sat at the counter that separated the kitchen area from the rest of the room, and not by the throne for once. Robin was just about to put his plate away, when Slade walked up behind him, pinning him to the counter.

"You know, Robin, it's still early… and I have a lot more toys to show you…" the man purred in his ear, while letting his hands run over Robin's leather clad behind, reaching for the zipper. Robin tried desperately to ignore where they were and that anyone could walk in, as those arguments wouldn't stop Slade anyway.

"Wha-what kinds of toys?" he asked. The things were in the bedroom, and if he could get Slade to take him _there_ it would be better. Not good. But better.

"Well, I feel guilty for not using anything vibrating on you, since you asked for it… but I want to try this short plug with a powerful but silent vibrator... especially since it has a remote control…" Slade's hands were getting bolder, one working the front of Robin's pants and one the back. "I was thinking of letting you wear it and then I could activate it any time… wouldn't that be nice? Activating it during a boring meeting and then I can spend it watching you, on your back, wriggling and panting within moments…?"

Robin was panting rather hard as it was, but managed to snort. Did the man think he _completely_ lacked self contr- aaaaahhh…

_Damn, maybe I do...? _

Robin pressed himself back against Slade, who just had slipped a hand into the front of his pants. He felt that he had had quite enough for today, but even thinking of denying Slade this was stupid, especially on the last trial day. The only thing there was to do was urging the man _on_.

"Please, Slade… please…"

"Please, what?" Slade purred, loving to hear his pet beg for it.

"Please… please f-fuck me…"

"Here? Now?" Oh, yes, Slade was enjoying this all right.

"Yes! Here! Against the counter…please take me, Master!"

"Well, it you insi-"

"Oh, are you having the sex?"

The two males both froze and looked up to see a very innocently and widely smiling Starfire standing just a few meters away. Thankfully on the other side of the counter.

"No, Star, we're _not_!" Robin exclaimed, unable to straighten completely, as Slade still pushed him into the counter.

"Yet." Slade, added, and to Robin's horror the man continued to fondle him.

"But you will?"

"No!" Robin lied.

"Yes" Slade answered, preferring the truth.

"May I watch?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Yes, Robin? Why ever not? Are you not proud to let Master Slade display love for you?"

Robin groaned, not out of pleasure this time, and hung his head.

"Yes, Star, of course I am."

"That's my good boy. So you will let me fuck you in front of your friend?"

"… I can't refuse, Master. Please just hurry." Robin said in a low voice.

To his amazement Slade swiftly zipped him up, and chuckled.

"You are too tense to fuck now, anyway… I just wanted to hear you _say_ it." he whispered in Robin's ear.

_Bastard. _

Robin could hardly stand from his badly shaking knees, and the sigh of relief he gave was more like a sob. He had really _thought _Slade would… he shuddered.

"You will not make the love?" Starfire asked, sounding a bit_ too_ disappointed in Robin's opinion.

"No, my girl, but I'll tell you all about what we did in the shower this morning later, if you wish…"

"Yes, please! Then may I make the breakfast? Have you eaten yours?"

Even Slade had learned enough by now to answer 'yes' quickly.

* * *

While they left Star in the kitchen, happily zipping around and doing terrible things to food, Slade and Robin took refuge by the throne. Before Robin was able to sit down, however, he was pulled down into Slade's lap. The man didn't grope him, though, simply placed him comfortably and got to work.

Slade distractedly played with Robin's hair while reading a particularly boring report on the big screen in front of the throne. It was nothing of any real importance, so he didn't care if the boy read it too, something he seemed to be doing. The boy's hair was getting noticeably longer, and Slade found himself pondering if he should have it cut or let it grow.

_Ahhh… decisions, decisions… _he smirked to himself. Speaking of hair… he had thought of something this morning… his other hand started to travel down the boy's stomach, and his index finger started drawing circles over Robin's groin area. He heard the boy's breath hitch, and Slade's grin widened. Finally giving up all pretence of reading, he looked down on the boy.

"I'm curious, Robin. Did you ever consider grooming your pubic hair?"

The boy's reaction was very entertaining to watch, as it included a range of spluttering sounds and very quick color-shifts. Finally Robin seemed to get himself under control, apparently with a will of steel.

"No. Slade. I. Can. Honestly. Say. I. Have. _Not_." Robin managed. Barely.

"Oh, I'm not saying it looks bad, and you are not exactly _hairy_, at least not _yet_... but yes, I think some trimming might be a good idea…. actually…"

Slade tapped the controls, activating the intercom system.

"Raven?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Have you by any chance any experience in destroying hair follicles?"

"I have never tried, but I can't imagine it will be a problem, Master."

"Learn and report to the main room."

"Yes, Master, I won't be long."

Robin stared up at Slade.

"D-_destroy_ hair follicles?"

"Yes. Much simpler than shaving or waxing, don't you think?" Slade sounded positively delighted at his idea. Ha ran his hand over Robins chin and neck thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll let her do a little more…"

"What do you mean?" Robin tried not to let his apprehension and distaste come through in his voice.

"Let's just say you will never have to learn how to shave." Slade said shortly.

Robin's jaw dropped. He had never pictured himself in a beard, exactly, but shaving was something he had quite looked forward to learning before all this started… it was an important step into adulthood for males, after all… and Slade was just…?

"You… you are going to _alter_ my body? What's next? My nose? My ears?"

"You are _not_ going to be difficult about this. How I chose to groom _my_ pet is _my_ decision."

_Its hair… only hair… not worth loosing points over… come on… get yourself together!_

"…yes, Slade."

"Well, then."

Robin shivered as he heard Slade's tone of voice. The man knew Robin couldn't refuse, and didn't expect him to. Something else then occurred to him.

"How will… I mean… Raven…. how…?" Robin stopped himself and just blushed.

"Shy? Really?" Slade chuckled. "Well, it might be easier for Raven if…" the man was quiet for a few seconds and then chuckled again. Robin tensed. There was definitely something pure _evil _about that laugh.

"Starfire?" Slade called out to the redhead who by now seemed to be finishing up in the kitchen.

"Yes, Master Slade?"

"I need to see your underwear."

Robin found himself hoping that he would quietly pass out. Starfire, you see, was a girl who usually took things very literary. Slade chuckled again.

"Yes, my girl, those are very nice, but I actually meant a pair that you are not _wearing_ at the moment…"

"Oh." Star giggled. "I apologize, Master."

"No trouble at all. Could you get me a few pairs, please?"

"At once, Master!" The alien flew out of the room, and after a few moments Robin started breathing again.

"Can I open my eyes now?" he carefully asked.

Slade laughed. "I should think so… I like this day already, and it's only just after breakfast…"

Robin groaned quietly.

* * *

Star and Raven appeared together only minutes later.

"I have the requested clothing!" Star waved a handful of something that looked too naughty to be called cloth. Raven just caught Slade's eye and nodded, indicating that she was ready.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Slade suggested, dismissing a disappointed Star.

Robin followed Slade and Raven with a growing feeling of dread in his stomach. He hoped one could die of embarrassment, because he suspected that the world would be free in a few minutes if that was the case.

* * *

Inside the room, Slade carefully looked through the undergarments and choose a purple, silky pair.

"Go into the bathroom, strip, and put these on, Robin." he ordered, and threw the things at the boy.

"Are you _serious_?" whined Robin who had caught the underwear on reflex and now felt them practically _burning_ in his hand.

"Very. Them or nothing."

Robin nodded sullenly, and stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door a tad hard.

He stared at the panties and swallowed.

_God, if I had known Star wore THESE kinds of things I would never been able to get any work done…_ he thought wryly to himself.

As he slipped into the tiny parcel of clothing he tried very hard not to think about the cool sensation of the silk against his skin. Very hard. Then he tried to think about cold things for a while.

When he finally stepped out, blushing, the glare in his eyes told both Slade and Raven that they would die if they as much as smirked. Raven, at least, was reliable in that area and didn't as much as move an eyebrow. Slade, on the other hand, made a deep appreciative noise and Robin found that he would have felt better if the man had just plain laughed.

As Slade had taken his time to appreciate the sight in detail, with both eye and hands, he turned all business, pulled down the panties slightly and explained to Raven what he wanted done. Raven nodded and seemed to draw glowing lines around the appointed area and then moved up to do the same things around Robin's eyes, eyebrows and hair.

"Theses are wards." Raven explained "every hair follicle inside them will be saved."

Slade nodded and made her nudge some of the lines around until he was happy with the result. Then he gestured for the girl to start.

Raven created a very large bowl-shape of black energy to catch the falling hairs, and got to work. Robin hadn't really expected to feel anything, and hissed as a burning, stinging sensation washed over his body. It didn't exactly _hurt_, not when he had other things to compare with, but it wasn't pleasant. Robin stumbled backwards as Raven let the energy shield and the collected hairs disappear, and Slade reached out for him. As the man touched him, Robin yelped and shied away.

"Ouch! Don't!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Robin, or-"

"Master Slade." Raven interrupted. "He is not pretending. Killing all hair follicles over his body in one go, has left his skin rather tender… I suspects it feels like when a limb have been 'asleep' and is 'waking up'?" she asked Robin, who nodded. Yes, it felt a bit like that.

"Well, then, heal him." Slade ordered.

"I… sorry, Master… there are millions of nerve endings sending confused messages to the brain, and I can't possibly deal with all of them since there is really nothing _wrong_. But it will pass in ten or fifteen minutes… at the most!" she added, hurriedly.

Slade nodded curtly.

"All right, Raven. Well done."

The young woman smiled a tiniest bit and nodded back. Slade glanced at Robin and sighed.

"I'll escort Raven back to the main room. You will come to me as soon as you are 'touchable' again, understood?"

Robin nodded quickly. "Yes, Slade, of course. I'm sorry, I…" his voice trailed off… it just was no way in _hell_ this was his fault, and he just couldn't finish the sentence. At least he was left alone for some time, even if the first minutes was spent gingerly not trying to move. The sensibility slowly lessened, and after a while he could carefully get dressed again.

* * *

He walked into the throne room just as Cyborg's voice announced that Chian was on hold for Slade. Robin hurried to his place and was just in time, as the beautiful woman's face appeared on the screen. She did not look happy.

"Cute, Slade." she snarled.

"Pardon?" Slade sounded eerily innocent.

"Have you any idea what that kimono was _worth_? Not only did you send it by _regular_ mail, it's _destroyed_!"

"Really? Oh, damn post office. But one has to cut costs, you know. Express delivery is _so_ expensive."

"Again. Cute. The parcel was undamaged."

"How strange. Did you not pack it yourself, pet?" Slade asked Robin.

"Yes, Master." Robin confirmed, torn between pure glee and concern.

"I _knew_ your dirty little whore was behind this! He destroyed an antique! I demand compensation!" Chian was on the verge of losing control of her emotions, and Robin found himself swallowing nervously. She was a really terrifying sight when angry.

"I'll send you a cheque." Slade told her rather coldly.

"I demand that he'll be punished! I want you to start by breaking his fingers. Right _now_!" Chian was so furious that she almost foamed at the mouth.

Slade sighed. This woman was starting to get on his nerves.

"Robin, give me your hand." he heard the boy stifle a gasp and turned to him slightly. "Come now. Miss Chian here is an important business associate, after all. She demands that you will be punished, and so you shall. Now. Your hand."

Robin gritted his teeth and obeyed. He just hoped Raven would heal him quickly afterwards. New hate welled up at both Slade and the woman. He shouldn't be surprised that Slade agreed with Chian, as the man had said both now and right after he killed Xia: Chain was important. Xia, and therefore Robin, was not.

Slade places Robin's hand, fingers spread and palm down, on the metal armrest and held it in a steady grip. Robin glanced over at the screen, but appalled at the bloodlust he saw there he looked up at Slade instead.

"It was a very bad thing you did, pet." Slade said sternly, making Robin wince. Then the man raised his other hand and Robin braced himself for the karate blow that would crush his fingers. He hoped he wouldn't scream. He _really_ didn't want to scream in front of Chain.

Slade brought his hand down and lightly slapped Robin's.

"Bad pet!" he chuckled and slapped the hand again.

Robin's eyes became as big as tennis balls as he stared up at the man who still chuckled. The woman on the screen was _not_ as amused.

"You mock me!" she shrieked before visibly collecting herself. "Well, then. So be it. You can forget our business arrangements until you send me your whore's hands."

"Oh, but I _enjoy_ his hands…" Slade complained sullenly but with a hidden chuckle.

Chian smirked.

"All right. His _feet_ when. You don't need _those_, do you?"

"I guess not." Slade shrugged, winding his hand into Robin's locks.

"I expect them this evening. At the latest. By _express delivery_ this time."

The screen went black.

Robin shivered. Slade had upset Chain to the point that she was about to break the deal. He knew the man _wanted _that deal. Badly. He jumped as the man spoke.

"Seems like we have a bit of a conflict of interests here, boy… tell me what you think." Slade motioned for Robin to kneel in front of him and the boy settled there, looking up at the masked face. "Well?"

"I…" Robin thought the options through and found them rather hopeless. "She is right. You have no use of my feet… if you do as she says the bond will still hold and your arrangement with the Triads will as well."

Slade chuckled "if I do as she says'… clever choice of words, my boy." the chuckle deepened at the look of anxiety that crossed Robin's face. "Oh yes, I _did_ notice. So you think I should chop your feet off, is that it?"

"N-no. But… but you will, won't you? The deal with the Triads is too important…"

"Come." Slade patted his knees and Robin climbed up. Curling up in Slade's lap had become as common to him as sitting by the man's feet. He really didn't think about it much anymore. _Slade is just another chair…_ Robin snorted on the inside at that thought. He sighed a little and made himself comfortable.

"So, the question is… will I maim my pet for a business deal…?" Slade seemed to speak to himself, again toying with Robin's hair. His other hand slid up Robin's arm and the boy gasped slightly.

"Are your skin still tender?" Slade asked, but didn't let his hand stop.

"No… just…. sensitive…" Robin answered, finding that it was the truth. It wasn't a bad feeling either. He shivered. "It feels a bit cold."

"That's ridiculous. Human hair isn't design to warm." Slade snorted.

"I _know_, but it _still_ feels chilly!" Robin insisted mildly. "But… good…"

Slade chuckled now, his hand diving under Robin's shirt to caress the flat stomach and chest.

"You are as smooth as the inside of an arm…. I must say it feels very nice."

"Mh-hmm…" Robin mumbled, agreeing. His eyes were half closed from pleasure as his skin had decided to like everything done to it for the moment. But just laying back and enjoying himself would not be a wise choice, so Robin leaned up, pulled the mask away from a pair of smirking lips and met them with his own. He slowly moved until he was straddling the man's crotch.

"Are you trying to persuade me to side with you in this?" The man asked as the kiss ended, the smirk still in place.

"Well…." Robin purred like he learned from the master, "As I see it, the Triads can always get a new leader, but you will never have a pet as good as I am…"

"Arrogant, aren't you?"

"_Cocky_, remember?" Robin ground his hips against Slade. "Just the way you like me…" he purred.

"And what have you to offer me that Chian hasn't?" Slade purred back.

Robin snorted.

"I bet she couldn't kiss you like this…" he whispered, before demonstrating.

"I bet she could." Slade shrugged.

"I bet she wouldn't let her fuck her ass…" Robin insisted.

"I bet she would."

"I bet she wouldn't be any _good_."

At that Slade snorted with laughter, and Robin could even see the mirth reflected in the man's eye.

"Maybe you would win _that_ bet…"

* * *

"If you have finished the –heh– _make-out session_, I have new candidates for you, _sir_." a voice cackled behind them and Slade growled in frustration.

"Duty calls…." he sighed and motioned for Robin to get off his lap. The boy didn't budge.

"Please, Slade… I seem to recall something about _resting_ on the seventh day…?" the boy quirked an eyebrow at the man.

"I thought you would be satisfied after using your body to get a woman killed."

Robin's eyes widened for a second and then grew cold.

"I don't care. I hate her."

"You really do, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well… since she has become more trouble than she is worth… consider her dead. I'll send Beastb-"

"No!" Robin recoiled from the man to the point where he almost fell off the man's lap. "Not BB… send one of the robots or… or hire an assassin… please?"

"I think I have granted you enough wishes for one day, boy. This will teach you to be careful with what you wish for." Slade said sternly and pulled his mask down as a sign that that was the end of the discussion. Pushing Robin off his lap, Slade rose and accompanied Chang to the group of chairs. Robin got to his feet immediately and followed.

"Forgive me, " Robin mumbled "you were generous and I went too far… It's not like Beast boy would _mind_." he added in a low snarl.

"No, he wouldn't." Slade said. "Now be quiet and don't disturb us."

* * *

Robin almost hissed at the dismissal. How _dared_ the man? Robin had even rubbed against him, and _still_ Slade had chosen to sit down and listen to Chang drawling on! This was- Robin suddenly became aware of his own thoughts and they shocked him to his core. Had these thoughts about Slade really gone this far? Had they strayed from the little satisfaction of thinking that he could, in a very small way, _control_ the man, to the belief that he _should_, and even had the_ right_ too? These strange feelings terrified Robin, who curled up tightly in his sitting position and hugged his knees. He had to think this through. The men's voices drifted above him, sometimes they seemed to be slightly raised in discussion, but Robin didn't pay any attention. He had noted that Raven wasn't present, but she wasn't exactly _needed_.

Robin tried to logically and methodically sort through his thoughts and emotions. Okay, so this was the last day of the trial… so he needed to do something beyond what he had before. The thing was, it was early in the day and he was bone tired… not only had Slade already taken advantage off him twice, although, to be fair to the man, Robin was entirely to blame for that… but then Slade had showed complete disrespect for Robin's body and own will when he made sure that his pet would stay nice and smooth for him forever. That had rattled Robin… that Slade wanted to change his behavior was one thing, but his body! And, as a cruel side effect to that, Robin's skin was now amazingly sensitive, and he wouldn't mind Slade's hands on him. _Big, strong, rough hands sliding across… Fuck! _Slade really _had_ turned him into a whore! Robin whimpered softly. He didn't need this! He didn't want to feel like this and he did _not need Slade_! But he _did_ need the man to do what he wanted, he realized. He wanted the prisoners to be safe and he needed Slade to comply. He shivered. He _needed_ to control Slade. The thought was scary, because Robin still knew that it could never be complete control, and if Slade realized… Robin could look forward to being put firmly back in his place.

Maybe if he could occupy Slade, the man would forget about sending BB to kill Chian? It was not likely that something like that would just slip the man's mind, but if there was the tiniest chance… not that Robin didn't feel the bitch didn't deserved it, he just didn't want the changeling to kill more than he already did in battle.

He leaned back against the chair and turned his head to glance up at Slade, wondering what he could do to regain the man's undivided attention. The answer was right in front of him. Slade's hand was dangling over the armrest… and the man's very sensitive fingers were just in reach. Robin remembered how much the man had liked when he had did something similar in front of Chian, and he hoped Slade would like it even more now, although the lack of whipped cream was definitely a drawback.

Robin shuffled slightly closer and let his cheek rest against Slade's warm hand. As the rest of his body, the skin on his face was sensitive too. Tilting his head he moved closer to the fingers, only breathing on them for a moment. It might look to Slade like Robin was merely resting, if the man happened to glance down. Robin's lips brushed the digits next, and even _that_ could have been by accident. Any resemblance of innocence was destroyed, however, as Robin let the very tip of his tongue touch the tip of Slade's index finger. Slowly moving so he sat facing Slade's chair, Robin continued to run his tongue over and around the man's fingertips, waiting for any kind of reaction. Then he heard Chang cough.

"Sir? Sir, are you listening? What- oh."

Then, as Robin was sure he had Slade's attention, he looked up, met that gray eye and sucked the whole finger into his mouth greedily. In the light from the window, Robin could see Slade's eye clearly and smirked as he noticed how his pupil dilated. He had the man's attention all right… Robin made an appreciative noise and let his teeth nibble and scratch lightly across the skin. But if the boy thought he was in charge he was sorely mistaken, as Slade showed by suddenly curling his fingers into a hook in the boy's mouth and forcing a startled Robin up into his lap.

"Look what I caught…" The man purred, as Robin wriggled, trying to escape the discomfort.

"It's all in the -heh- _bait_, I presume?" Chang giggled, and Robin's cheeks colored slightly. This wasn't exactly what he had planned.

"Oh, if he's eager enough he'll go after anything… it's how you handle him once you _caught_ him that's important…" Slade chuckled before focusing on Robin again. "Did you _want_ anything?" he asked before finally slipping his fingers out.

"Yes. You." Robin panted slightly and pressed himself against the man.

"Don't start something you can't finish, boy…" Slade warned him and glanced meaningfully at Chang. "You proved that you are still too timid for an audience this morning."

Instead of replying, Robin reached for the bottom of his T-shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing the shirt on the floor carelessly. He noticed a glint in Slade's eye and realized that this was something new, too. Usually Slade undressed him, or told him to undress… _If I had thought of this sooner I would have given him a damn strip show…_Robin smirked to himself, knowing that he really _wouldn't_…

"Chang has watched before…" Robin then shrugged, remembering how the man had walked in at them in the middle of a blow job.

"I certainly did not _watch_, and I have no intention of ever doing so… if it was up to me both of you would be kept locked up in the bedroom until you come to your senses… or kill each other…" Chang snorted, disgusted. "As we are done here anyway, I will retreat to my lab." The man stated and got to his feet.

Slade chuckled as Chang stomped away.

"Seems like you lost your audience… you can drop the act now…" Slade told Robin, who was still squirming on his lap.

"No act…" Robin whispered hoarsely, just realizing this himself. "My skin… it's still so… I _need_ you to touch me, _please_?"

"Like this?" Slade sounded amused and ran his hands over the boy's naked sides and back.

"Oh, god, yeees!" Robin moaned and thrust his hips against the man's abdomen.

Slade got surprised as he found the boy to actually be hard.

"Hmmm… I might have to reward Raven for this little side-effect…" Slade purred. "Let's take advantage of it while it lasts, shall we?"

"M-hm… bedroom?" Robin half asked half begged.

"No. Too far for a simple fuck."

"Umm…" Robin scanned the corridors leading away from the main room, trying to think of a place close enough. After Slade's extensive renovations, however, it was hard to remember the layout. Then he got it… it wouldn't be comfortable, but…  
"Conference room?"

This Slade nodded at, and cupping his hands under Robin's behind, he stood up and quickly strode across the room, carrying the boy, who clung to him in turn.

* * *

The conference room was the big one, as there were also several smaller meeting places on this floor. It was seldom used, except for private videoconferences or when the military leaders came to give there monthly oral report. Robin had only been here once before when Slade had spoken to his first Triad-contact, Chi-Lang. The room was dominated by a long, huge table surrounded by chairs. At one end there was the chairman's seat, a heavy, high backed, leather clad thing, facing away from the windows. The opposite wall was covered by a TV-screen, almost as large as the one in the main room. Along one long wall were bookcases and along the other was a small bar and kitchenette, hidden behind sliding doors. Slade walked over to the top of the table and, not too gently, threw Robin down on it. The table was wide enough for Robin to lay completely across it with room to spare, but that wasn't Slade's intention. He reached for the zippers on the boy's pants and Robin eagerly lifted his hips.

"Pull them off… please."

Slade agreed and did as the boy asked. He wasn't sorry, as the smooth, silky legs became available to him, and neither, according to the sounds he made, was Robin.

Slade had said it would just be a simple fuck, and that was what he intended. He released his own straining erection, reached into a belt pocket for the lube he always carried there and slicked his shaft. Not wasting time with any more preparations, Slade simply grabbed the boy's hips, placed Robin's feet over his shoulders and placed the head of his cock at Robin's entrance. He knew better than to just plunge in from the start, and simply enjoyed the feeling of the slowly yielding muscle, while continuing to run his hands over Robin's legs and stomach.

"M-more..." The boy beneath him gasped and Slade felt Robin push himself against him. Slade thrust forward to meet the boy's movements and were soon buried deep into the hot, tight body.

Robin was in heaven as Slade's hands caressed him and he felt himself filled so entirely. _Whore! Slut! _He forced the thoughts aside, moaning Slade's name as the man began to move inside him. He didn't care. If this was a way to control Slade, he would do it. And if he enjoyed it sometimes… well, maybe that made him Slade's slut, but so what? It was better than nothing…

* * *

Slade walked over to the kitchenette to wipe off the excess lube and cum. It had been an intense fuck, and he decided he ought to take Robin on a table more often. It was just such a perfect height. He turned around to watch the boy still sprawled on it. He had scooted up a bit so his legs were no longer hanging uncomfortable over the edge, but otherwise he looked just as freshly fucked as he in fact was. Slade smirked and went to sit in his chair, looking down on the boy stretched out, left to right, across the table before him, like a dish ready to be served. Robin was still panting heavily, the boy's own cum cooling on his stomach. Slade dipped a finger into the puddle and idly started drawing meaningless designs on the boy's skin. Robin shuddered but didn't open his eyes. Slade brought his smeared fingers to the boy's lips and they parted obediently. As Robin sucked and licked his fingers clean Slade marveled at how perfectly Robin started to merge with his role. Maybe it would have gone faster if he had trained the boy as he planned from the start, though… as he had told Robin on the roof that first day, his mind would soon succumb as his body were in Slade's control. The man had initially decided to actually control Robin's every move through the bond, but watching and feeling the boy struggle was _so_ much sweeter… and the less he used commands, the more impact they had when he _did_ use them. Unfortunately Robin always got a look of resentment in his eyes whenever commanded… Slade started to tap his fingers on the naked chest in front of him. Robin was steadily growing a bit too confident… it was one thing to give his pet treats, another thing entirely when the pet _demanded_ them… Well, he couldn't do anything as long as Robin's behavior was pleasing, but if the opportunity arose, Robin had to be taught his place once and for all… Slade smirked. He almost _wanted_ the boy to step out of line…

* * *

As a short signal sounded, Robin's eyes flew open. Cyborg's voice followed.

"Business-call, Lex Luthor."

"Put him through. You, _stay_." Slade's hands slammed painfully down on Robin's behind, as the boy had rolled over quickly to get off the table. Robin became still and Slade now had a very nice table top in front of him, consisting of a pair of smooth round ass cheeks and an equally smooth back, adorned with the words "Good Pet" he had carved into the boy so many weeks ago. They were still readable and always would be… Slade was very pleased with them and wondered if he shouldn't complement that mark with another after the trial… it would be fitting, after all, to let his pet have a certificate of sorts…

As the screen turned on, Slade folded his hands across his boy's back and looked up calmly, almost like a newsreader in a studio.

"Good morning, Lex. How may I help?"

"Morning? It's after lunch…" Luthor said, before blinking, as he spotted Robin. "Interesting decoration."

"Oh, Robin? We were just finishing up… enjoying the afterglow, you know…" Slade let a hand glide from the top of the boy's neck down over his spine, all across his behind and partway down the thigh. The boy arched into the touch. The super sensitivity of his skin had all but passed by now, but the residue still felt good.

Robin was too tired to feel truly humiliated, but was somewhat thankful that he had managed to turn onto his stomach and that the caller was male.

_Oh, god, its Mr. Luthor… will he tell…?_ No, it shouldn't matter. Robin could not allow himself to show any discomfort or weakness in front of the man. He knew that Luthor and Slade weren't exactly friends, and if he even as much as _leaned_ towards Luthor's side this time, Slade would not be happy. _I'm Slade's. All Slade's. And I LIKE it…_he told himself in preparation, before looking up, sleepily.

"I have some news to share with you." Lex told Slade, before his eyes shifted down to Robin's. "Hello again, Robin."

Robin stretched and yawned. "Hello Mr. Luthor. Everything all right?" he asked, politely but clearly with very little interest.

"Quite. And you?"

Robin laughed softly. "Never better…" he purred, before letting his head rest on his arms.

"I'm… glad to hear it…" Luthor sounded more than a little confused. This was a far cry from the boy he had seen last, forced to sit on Slade's lap and kiss the man. That had been some time ago, but it was troublesome to see how the boy had changed.

"Well, if you called solely out of concern for my pet, I'll send you a weekly newsletter to keep you updated from now on…" Slade said dryly, patting Robins behind.

"Indeed? I imagine it has quite a few subscribers…" Luthor answered in the same tone. "No, I actually called to ask what the hell is going on with the Triads. You are involved with them, so you ought to know."

"And why would I tell you?" Slade asked and Robin tried to stifle a snicker. The man was burning to find out what Luthor had meant, but would rather die… well… at least rather _kill_, then to admit it.

"Let's just say that I can see were this is going. Your organization is more than impressive. As I told you before, the only side I ever choose is my own… but as you benevolently have left my businesses pretty much alone… I feel that I might own you some gratitude."

"I would say. So the small… taxes… hasn't bothered you too much?" Robin heard the smirk.

"Only my accountants." Luthor smirked back.

"I see. And the _company_ I keep? I thought you didn't approve?" Slade was pushing, trying to find how much of the man's limits had changed.

"I didn't. But it seems _he_ does, and then there isn't much to argue about, is there?" Luthor looked pointedly down on Robin, willing the boy to make any sign of discomfort. Robin only smiled lazily and stretched again before closing his eyes.

"True." Slade chuckled. "So, what exactly is bothering you?"

Robin was amazed at the technique. If Slade had just asked the question at the beginning he would have revealed to Luthor that he might not be as much in charge over the Triads as he once was. Instead he talked around it, and when the question finally came it was more like a sign of permission for Luthor to speak as anything else.

"There seems to be a disturbance in the lines. Chian is no longer as trusted, I'm afraid… Her brother Kuai claims she has entered into an unholy alliance with you…"

"I assume you have met her? I rather suspect that that is the only kind of alliance she is capable of…" Slade drawled.

"Quite a woman, though, eh?"

"Quite."

It was impossible to tell, since Slade was wearing a mask, but the men seemed to leer at each other.

"As I said, these disturbances disrupt the market. Will they last much longer?"

Slade leaned back, drumming his fingers on Robin's back.

"How is your connection to Kuai?" he asked.

"Stable. I would say good, even, but in these times…" Luthor shrugged, indicating that anything could happen.

"If I would assure that this 'unholy alliance' ended… could you arrange to bring him to me?"

"To bind?"

"Yes."

"Probably. Are you willing to do that?"

"Well, I am not crazy about the woman, actually. And neither is my pet. Are you, Robin?"

"Hmm?" Robin lifted his head, pretending that he hadn't paid attention. The fact was that if his ears could move they would have swiveled to pick up every word. "Chian? No, hate her. She told Slade to cut off my feet."

"Really? That's seems a bit harsh…" Luthor raised an eyebrow, and Slade couldn't help but chuckle as the man's eyes flickered to Robin's feet, just to make sure that they were still there.

"Well, I _did _ruin a valuable dress of hers…" Robin mentioned airily.

"I see. Well, Kuai isn't the nicest guy on the planet either, but he is reasonable most of the time."

"Good. I'll take any contact and personal information you have on him right now…" Slade told him.

"I can send it to you within an hour." Luthor said.

"No." Slade denied. "Right now. I have research to do that can't wait." Slade opened a slim drawer at the end of the table, which held some supplies like stationary, pens, a letter opener and, of course, the digital controls to the room. Slade placed the paper on Robin's back and made a short note before looking up at the screen.

"Any time now, Lex."

"I'm looking it up as we speak." Luthor said, keeping an eye on a hidden screen, and tapping away at some keys. The man looked up and smirked. "Pen and paper, Slade? Really? Feeling nostalgic?"

Slade chuckled.

"With a desk like _this_, I am tempted to write my memoirs by hand…"

Lex snorted and then turned his attention to his computer.

"Here we are… Kuai's full name is..."

* * *

It turned out Lex had quite an extensive file on the man, but Slade just noted down known locations, ways to reach him, general history and description. He could get the rest himself, and from more reliable sources.

"Be _still_!" Slade hissed and slapped Robin's ass sharply when the boy squirmed once again. "You are making it very difficult to write."

"But it _tickles_!" Robin protested weakly, hoping to avoid another stinging slap.

"Naughty desk!" Slade chuckled, and Robin, despite himself, joined in.

"Well, I feel like the third wheel here…" Luthor snorted. "That's all the information I have for now. I gather you will be in touch?"

"I will. And you will see results soon."

"Good." Luthor just said, rather rudely, and ended the call.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Robin was in the kitchen eating a late lunch or early dinner… it was hard to tell since it actually, for once, was pizza. According to Slade Raven were busy, so he had sent Beast Boy out for food, and if the man thought that the green kid's preferences had changed in that area he was sorely mistaken. The only thing different was that the pizzas were no longer vegetarian. Robin enjoyed the familiar, greasy taste, thought, and ate a bit more than his fill. That made him dose the afternoon away, leaning against Slade's legs. The man was busy, however, and Robin knew that Slade preferred him to keep invisible as he worked. After an hour of letting the fatty food settle, Robin became bored, though.

"May I move around a bit?" he asked Slade, who nodded, deeply engrossed in the research of Chian's brother.

Robin walked over to the side of the room, so he stayed out of the man's direct vision, and started to warm up with some acrobatics and stretching. The old exercises felt good and reassuring, reminding him that however much he had to change, there were still some part of him that were _his_. These moves he had learned from his parents, and even if the routine had been designed for a child, he had expanded it with maneuvers he remembered seeing his parent's do. He didn't try to work up a sweat as he had just showered, but at least it made the lump the pizza had formed, go away. Robin was deep in thought, moving almost like in a dance, grinning as he found the perfect point of balance in a one handed handstand, when Slade called him.

Robin returned quickly to his feet and padded over to the dais, looking up questioningly.

"You looked happy there for a moment." the man commented.

_So THAT'S why you called me… to make sure THAT foolishness stopped…_ Robin thought sarcastically.

But Slade had a different reason.

"I'm about to call Chian. Take your seat."

"Really? But if she sees me…?"

"Don't question me."

Robin ducked his head and quickly climbed the steps. As he sat down he wound and arm around one of Slade's legs and embraced it apologetically. A hand in his hair told him he was forgiven.

A few minutes passed before Chian's face appeared on the screen.

"I see you went against my wishes." the woman said with an ice cold voice. Robin couldn't help it. He _really_ couldn't. He stretched his legs and wriggled his toes.

"I gave it some thought, my dear, and I prefer my pet whole."

"I see. As I suspected. Well, then this is goodbye."

"Yes." Slade chuckled darkly. "It really is. Goodbye Chian."

Something huge and green suddenly filled the screen. Something with claws.

Robin gasped and clutched at Slade's leg to the point that it had to hurt. The noise emitting from the screen were terrible, but didn't last long.

A green, widely smiling face, splattered with blood, appeared on the screen.

"BB here, Sire! Mission accomp-"

There was a thud. Robin would never forget that sound. Beast Boy's eyes went strangely vacant and he toppled backwards. Buried, deep in the boy's chest, were a shuriken.

Robin screamed. He didn't know what, or even _if_ he formed any words at all. He only knew that he didn't stop until Slade grabbed his hair and slammed his head back against the metal chair. Maybe he blacked out a second from the blow, because when he became aware of his surroundings again he was being carried. Slade took him to the bedroom and placed him on top of the covers.

"I'm going to give you something to calm you down a little." Slade's voice sounded strained, like he was extremely annoyed but tried to sound comforting. That was probably exactly what he was feeling. Robin didn't want the man to be angry. He reached out for him, his arms wrapped around Slade's neck and Robin curled into the man's chest and started weeping.

"He-he's _dead_!" Robin managed between sobs.

"Yes, obviously." Slade growled. "I told the boy to go directly from killing form back to insect, and that her security would come quickly, but did he listen? No, he insisted on showing off…"

"He's dead…" Robin repeated, quieter now.

"At least he got the job done. I should have sent Raven… damn that girl and her ideas… Well, Robin, I'm not going to hold you while you cry over an idiot… especially after the way that idiot have treated you lately."

"That's not-"

"-his fault? Yes, you keep on saying that… strange how the others haven't changed that much, don't you think? This will sting a little."

As Robin had clung to Slade the man had prepared a syringe, and the needle now slipped into Robin's arm. The boy winced but didn't try to get away from it.

As the drug started to take effect, Robin's grip loosened, and he slid down onto the bed. Half closed eyes studied Slade carefully.

"I'm sorry… sorry 'bout t'day… it… it should have been… more…"

"You did wonderfully, Robin. It just ended badly." Slade calmed his pet.

"Not… good _enough_… never… good... enough…" Robin whispered. "I… failed…"

Slade shook his head and chuckled, thinking that Robin thought that he had failed at being a good pet.

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow will be an interesting day." Slade promised, and Robin was already sleeping by the time he had finished talking. Slade slid the collar off the boy's throat so it wouldn't hurt him again. The metal letters gleamed in the twilight. 'GOOD'. The man had to admit that Robin had lived up to that today. He really didn't deserve to have his trial week end this way, but there was nothing Slade could do about that now.

The man left the room quietly. Thanks to a certain green moron he had a lot of things to clear up… He doubted that he would get any sleep at all tonight.

_To be continued…_

**A/N**: First: recognized the scene with Slade using Robin's naked back as a desk? Yes, it was inspired by the movie "Dangerous Liaisons" (with Glenn Close, John Malkovich, Michelle Pfeiffer, Uma Thurman and Keanu Reeves) where there are several variations of this scene (Malkovich makes a very nice desk too). I re-watched it recently (not the best movie in the world, but it's ok) and just had to 'borrow' cough-steal-cough that idea…

Since it's late, I'll leave the comments on this chapter to you… I imagine that you have opinions… I would like to explain myself, but no… it would take too long… -grin-

**Tsuki the Avenger** was the one who more or less decided what the collar should read this day… -grin- And well… when you are right you are right… ;o)


	23. Judgment

**A/N:** This is the beginning of the end. NO-NO-NO **this is NOT the last chapter**! But if you would divide the whole storyline into parts, this is definitely the last part we are moving into now… I'm not sure how many chapters are left but… probably fewer than ten… but don't sue me if it turns out to be 15… ;o) As I have written before, I know exactly what will happen from now on (well… not the finer details… but the big stuff) and I have known most of it since the first chapter, even if I have worked out more details along the way… I THINK you will have one or two things you want to say after this chapter, though… Read the A/N at the bottom after the story, please…

One week since last time… I think Sundays will work out well for me for updates… this time it's only Sunday noon, thought, the last time I published the chapter late Sunday evening… well, well…

**Oh, and I'm taking liberties, inventing a Tamaranian custom in this chapter.** I have taken bigger ones, but just so you know…

_**  
Chapter twenty-three: Judgment**_

Robin woke up almost as soon as the sedative stopped working. It was pitch black outside. The room was in shadows as well, only the emergency light over the door was on, and he was alone.

* * *

A moment later naked feet padded over cold metal floors. A silent shadow slunk into the throne room, up the side of the dais and sank to the floor at the side of the chair, occupied by Slade.

Robin had been so quiet that Slade didn't even notice him until the boy sat down.

_The stealth of an assassin… If I could risk his life I might do well to train him… maybe once the line is secure…_

Slade wondered if he should send the boy back to his room, but as Robin weren't disturbing him at the moment he let him be. He was delighted that the boy had come to him, even though he must have known that he could expect very little comfort from the man. Maybe being here made Robin feel that he were at least doing _something_… perhaps in the same way mourning people are drawn to the place of the accident that took their loved ones lives… there is nothing they can really _do_, but they still need to _be_ there.

As Slade pondered Robin's behavior, the boy himself didn't think much at all. He had known grief before and, as with the loss of his parents, he had actually_ seen_ this happen. It had, in a second, cut away all the protective layers that he had so carefully built up around himself, and left him raw, open and vulnerable. He needed to find something constant and familiar. That was Slade. That was why he had come.

Slowly Robin started to pick his way through the real events, nightmares and the aftereffects of the drug. Something hurt. Something other than Best Boy's death. It was something Slade had said…Oh, yes… 'strange how the others haven't changed that much, don't you think?'. Robin shivered. The Beast Boy from the last few weeks had been… awful. But Robin refused to believe that this was the real him. BB had loved him. Looked up to him like an older brother. Sure there was probably some competition… maybe some envy… jealousy at Robin as he got along very well with Raven… but Robin knew that that was such a tiny part of their relationship that it shouldn't _matter_. It had to be common between friends! Heck, he had been jealous of BB himself! For the boy's happy-go-lucky attitude, the way he could just relax and, not to forget, his amazing powers. Sometimes Robin had felt that the boy were wasting them, fooling around when he could have been training. Perfecting his skills. Become _better_. Reach his true potential.

_I am starting to think like Slade._

The thought made him shiver again.

_I will NEVER think like that again… I would be so happy with you just goofing around for the rest of eternity if you just could come back, BB…_

But Robin knew that the boy was gone. He wouldn't be coming back. And any one of the Titans could be next… eventually he _would_ lose them all… And then only Slade would be left. The constant. Robin rubbed his face and was startled to find it wet. He had been crying without noticing. He dried his tears, they seemed to have run out anyway, and sighed.

* * *

Hours passed, but neither of them noticed. One worked, one stared into the shadows. As Slade finally stood up and left the room, Robin silently followed close behind. Slade took a hot shower to release some tension from sitting and working all night, and as he came out, Robin was sitting by the window, looking blindly out into the night, towards the lights of Jump City.

Slade stretched out on the bed and watched the boy for a while. He suddenly noticed that Robin was wearing the collar. The boy had clearly sensed that it was a bad idea to leave the room to search for his Master without it on. He had been right, because even if Slade just now noticed that the boy was wearing it, he had probably been quicker to notice if he _weren't_.

"Come here, pet."

Robin obeyed at once, but moved hesitantly as he came to stand before the bed. As Slade reached out and put a hand on the boy's hip, Slade could feel him tremble. Robin's eyes were glued to the floor and he was biting his lip so hard it looked like it might start to bleed. As Slade started to move his thumb up and down over the hipbone he heard the boy whimper.

"What's the matter, Robin? Not in the 'mood'?" Slade leered, pulling the boy closer to the bed.

"M-May I have some more time, please?"

"To do what?"

Robin still stared at the floor.

"T-to mourn him…" he answered quietly.

"And why would I care about that?" Slade wanted to know.

"S-slade, he… he was my friend! He and the rest of the team were the only friends I had!" Robin lowered his voice and continued. "You took them all from me, and now one of them is gone forever… will you really not let me mourn him?" His voice grew even quieter. "Are you really that heartless?"

The man studied his pet quietly for a few moments.

"I'll give you some time alone. You'll have until sunrise." Slade said. He watched Robin's face soften, and saw the 'thank you' about to leave his lips. "_Afterwards_." Slade added and pulled the boy down on top of him.

* * *

Robin had chosen to spend his granted mourning-time in the gym. Not unusual for him, perhaps, but for once he didn't hit anything. He sat. He faced the windows, and, hour by hour, he watched the sky change, preparing for dawn. He cried some, swore some, but was mostly quiet. Even before the sun began to rise Robin got to his feet and left to find Slade.

"Back already?" The man was still outstretched on the bed, apparently enjoying some peace and quiet.

"I wondered if I could talk to you? Would you mind?"

"Go ahead." Slade nodded.

"You sent him to die."

Slade pierced Robin with his eye, but the boy looked back, calmly.

"No, Robin. I sent him to _kill_."

"You didn't plan for him to fail?"

"No. Would I have spent most of the night raising the security and trying to get into contact with the Triads if I planned this? The idiot got himself killed on his own."

"I need to call the JL." Robin then said decisively.

"Really?" Slade was amused at the boy's demand.

"Yes. Beast Boy was an orphan, like me, but he still has people out there that care for him. I was his leader. It's my duty to let them know."

"'Was' being the key-word…" Slade growled.

"Yes. _Was_. I know. I just feel… I feel I need to." Robin sat down heavily on the bed next to Slade and pulled his ever-cold, naked feet up under him. "I do realize what a big favor it would be. I will keep it short, and only tell them what you allow me to say. I won't step out of line. I'll show them how well you trained me." He let a hand rest lightly on Slade's chest. "Please?"

The man snorted. The boy's persuasive techniques were really naïve. Cutely naïve, though…

"You will be paying me back for this for a long time, boy…" Slade growled and moved over to the computer on the desk, preparing the call.

"How?" Robin asked perplexedly. "What more can I possibly give you?" He didn't like the look Slade gave him as a reply.

"I will think about it…" the man chuckled.

No, Robin didn't like that look at_ all_.

* * *

Standing alone in front of the screen in the bedroom, Robin hoped feverishly that Wonder Woman would answer the call for once… or at least Superman… not-

"Robin!"

_Damn._

Robin straightened up in front of his former mentor.

"Bruce. I have some news."

"You have hacked the computer?"

Robin blinked and then realized that because Slade wasn't visible, Batman presumed that Robin had managed to make the call on his own. Robin smirked. Jumping to conclusions was not like the bat.

"Slade is right here, Bruce." the boy's face turned very serious again. "As I said, I have some news. Beast Boy… Beast Boy is dead…"

There were no exclamations, no gasps. The only proof Robin had that Bruce head heard him was the way his mouth thinned.

"How?"

Robin glanced at Slade who nodded.

"He was sent by Slade to kill the leader of the Triads. After succeeding, he was killed by her bodyguards." Robin's voice was calm, flat. His words were precise. He was giving a report. Nothing but a report.

"Is that the truth?"

"I saw it happen." Anger flashed in Robin's eyes. Why should he lie about something like this? "It happened a few hours ago."

"But Alfred told us that you said that Slade had killed a boy…?"

Robin thought back. He had said that? Yes, he had…

"That was someone else. He, too, was connected to the Triads, and was sent to kill me. Slade saved my life."

Batman stayed quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Robin."

The boy nodded curtly. "Will you inform the Doom Patrol? If there are any members left out there…"

"I will."

Something in Bruce's voice told Robin that there probably weren't much hope.

"What happened?" A rather tired-looking Wonder Woman appeared on the screen.

"Beast Boy has been killed." Batman murmured.

Robin could practically see the Amazonian temper ignite.

"What did the filthy bastard do? He's not fit to be fed to starving dogs-"

"He can hear you." Robin commented, glancing at Slade again.

"I don't ca-" Diana stopped herself. "Slade, if you hurt Robin for this, I will-"  
Slade chuckled and came into view. "I would never punish my pet for other people's opinions. I would say 'it's a free country', but since it really _isn't_ any more, you will have to take my word for it."

Robin took a step forward so that he came to stand by Slade's side.

"That's enough, Diana." he told the princess sternly. "Slade did nothing wrong. Beast Boy died because he disregarded my Masters orders… You already have found out what happens when you do, as have I. I will not defend Slade's actions, but he only punishes those who defy him."

"He killed half of our team!" Diana was still far from calm.

"I know. I'm sorry. But they attacked us."

"'_Us_', Robin?" Bruce cut in.

"This war has only one side, and it's Slade's. I belong to him." Robin explained simply. "You should too. It's foolish to fight. Take your _own_ advice for once."

"Slade is a merciless tyrant. We will not rest until he has been brought to justice!" Wonder Woman snarled.

Robin shrugged. "It's your lives. Just please honor my requests."

"We will." Batman said coldly.

With a click on a remote control in his hand, Slade cut off the connection. "There. Was that _all_?" he asked the boy sarcastically.

"Yes. Thank you very much." Robin replied seriously, and nodded. He hoped Bruce had understood…

"The bat used to tell you to give up?" Slade wondered.

Robin had a reply prepared.

"He told me I should stop being a hero. That's what we fought about… that's why I left…" Robin sighed "He never thought I was good enough." Robin rubbed his arms. "He neither." he added softly.

* * *

In the League's headquarters Diana was, spluttering, explaining to Clark, who had just arrived, about what had happened. She stopped herself as Bruce stood up and strode out.

"Did- did you_ see _that? It looked like Bruce was _smiling_! Has he gone crazy?"

There was a dry chuckle behind them, and Alfred emerged out of the shadows.

"I guarantee that Master Bruce has not gone insane. His advice to Robin, the advice the young man urged him to follow was always the same: be patient and don't give up."

* * *

Slade could see the boy trembling. It had been hard on him to keep all his emotions wrapped up like that.

"I will go tell the Titans. Shower and rest. I will send Starfire for you when it's time."

Robin looked up. _Time for what?_ Then a cold wave washed over him. The judgment. His trial-period ended at midnight. He nodded numbly.

"Good. Give me the collar, you will put it on again after you finished your shower, understood?"

Robin nodded again and, with some difficulty, unclasped the wide choker around his neck.

* * *

An hour or so went by. Robin spent the time sitting on the bed, still staring into nothingness. He wore the collar again, but, this time, Slade had left it blank. Robin didn't know what that meant, and it made him anxious. Suddenly Starfire rushed in, barely knocking.

"Oh, Robin! Please do not feel worry or sorrow!" Star exclaimed as she spotted him. The girl threw her arms around him, hugging him the way only Star could. For once Robin allowed himself to pretend. Pretend that this was the real Star, that she felt the same way he did, and that she really could comfort him. She _felt_ the same, her hair _smelled _the same… Robin hugged her back. New tears started to run down his cheeks. He had no idea were they all came from, but this time they just didn't seem to stop. Star held him and cooed comforting things in his ears, mostly in Tamaranian, though.

"Do not be sad. Beast Boy was a competent fighter, but we will all work ever so hard to protect Master Slade. Please do not be anxious. Master Slade is safe." After a moment the alien added "I am his most trusted warrior now!" rather proudly.

Robin could almost have laughed if it wasn't so sad. Starfire didn't mourn Beast Boy… and she thought Robin was only worried about his 'beloved'.

And, speaking of the devil, a Slade-bot just stepped into the room. It had a screen on its chest, just like the one that Robin had gotten quite… intimately… involved with a few days ago.

"Starfire, I told you to bring him to me, and instead you are cuddled up on the bed?"

Slade had, naturally, watched everything through the cameras and wasn't at all surprised, or even upset, at the scene. It was innocent. But by letting the teens _think_ he was irritated he would get faster results. Like now.

Robin straightened up and swiftly wiped his face as thoroughly as he could.

"I was my fault, Slade. I'm sorry." the boy offered, always prepared to take the blame over his teammates.

"Robin was most sad! I forgot to hurry. The fault is mainly mine." Starfire declared, and looked sad herself.

"No harm done. Clean up and come to the main room in ten minutes." Slade told them both curtly and the robot left.

* * *

When Robin walked into the throne room he was collected once more. His back was straight and only his eyes showed the pain he was feeling. The three remaining Titans, along with Chang, were present in the room.

Slade gestured for him to stand below the dais.

"I don't want you to think of this as verdict, Robin. Think of it like an… _evaluation_…" Slade told the boy, who did not seem more at ease with that term. "Tell me why you are here."

Robin looked up at Slade and took a deep breath.

"I tried to destroy the contract by killing myself."

"And what, instead of immediate punishment, did I offer you?"

"A second chance. Seven days to prove myself to you."

"Yes. What you have done during these days are of little importance. I want to know, however, what you have _learned_."

Robin thought about his answer quickly. He doubted that there was anything he could say that would really help him now, and if he tried too hard Slade would know. He tried to recollect all his different feelings during the week, everything Slade had told him, everything he was beginning to believe… _would _believe if he let himself slip. He started talking with his eyes on the floor.

"I have learned that as my owner you will protect me and take responsibility for me. I know now that I belong to you, but I also know that you won't hurt me without cause. I have also learned that you can be merciful and generous, though I do not always deserve it."

"Is that important to you?" Slade interrupted.

Robin raised his eyes.

"Yes. Because I know that though I can't depend on you mercy, no matter how hard I try, I will need it again."

Slade chuckled.

"That was a nice way to say 'I'm not tame yet', my boy."

A tight, pained smile crossed Robin's lips.

"I know myself. I know I will mess up again, sooner or later."

"Have you learned anything else?"

Robin's cheeks colored slightly.

"Yes. I-I have learned that… being your pet… can be enjoyable."

Slade chuckled again, darkly. "That took you some time… but I'm glad you figured it out." The man straightened up in his chair and Robin stiffened. This was it. Robin was almost painfully attentive as Slade started speaking. "I do not offer you pain, Robin. As you have learned you can live a life of pleasure with me… in comfort, with no fears or worries. I have been watching you struggle this week. I have watched you stumble and, at times, almost fail, but mostly I have watched you grow and adapt. As I told you before, your efforts have surpassed even my highest expectations, and the days could hardly have been more difficult even if I had planned them in detail. I have taken all this into account, and I have also spoken to Raven and Chang about _their_ opinions of your endeavors."

Robin gave Chang a worried glance. He knew that the man didn't like him, even if he were usually too busy to be really uncivil. And Raven would be completely honest with her opinion … adding that the girl could see behind his mask… Robin swallowed and nodded.

"Tell me what you think you deserve. Punishment or reward?" Slade asked firmly

"Anything you decide." Robin answered quickly. "My suicide attempt was treason, and I am grateful that I even got a second chance. I'm glad you think that I have made some progress, and if you really think so, I would want to ask you, no, _beg_ you, that whatever punishment you decide upon will be taken out on me alone. _That_ would be a reward for me."

Robin fell silent. He hoped the speech would have the effect he aimed for… by appealing to Slade's sense of justice, however warped it was, he hoped to save other people from pain.

"Indeed. When the week started, I imagined many different punishments for you. both physical and psychological." Slade started. "Have you watch many people die, even having you kill them with your own hands…" the man smirked behind his mask as he saw Robin flinch and pale at this. "Yes, boy… I even entertained the thought of having you kill Beast Boy. I wondered if I should share you with some of my higher ranking soldiers… or give you to Chian for a week or two. A stay at the stables might make you appreciate your position here more. I still think it would, but it would also endanger you, something I can't allow. Chang tells me that you are near your breaking point and I would do well to consider that in deciding your fate, unless I want to… what was your words, professor? 'Be fucking a gibbering, drooling nutcase from now on'?" Robin shot the man a surprised but grateful look. "Raven also feels that you are balancing. She tells me your acting is slowly taking over. You are _becoming_ who you _pretend_ to be. Sometimes you want nothing more than to give yourself to me completely… She thinks you will be ready soon. All these factors made me decide, finally, that I _will_ not punish you. I will instead _reward_ you. Your reward will be something you have longed for since our former deal began: the life of one of the prisoners."

Robin gaped. He had dreamed and hoped, but he never thought Slade would really…

"Th-thank you… Thank you, Master!" the honorific slipped out, but Robin didn't try to take it back. He was too stunned.

"Give me your collar." the man demanded, barely nodding to acknowledge the gratitude.

Robin unclasped it with shaking hands and climbed the steps so he could hand it to Slade. The man took it and started to click letters into place. He then rose and placed the collar around Robin's throat once more. It said MINE.

A second later Starfire burst out into a cacophony of cheery sounds and flew up to them.

"May I now please prepare for the party?" she asked and Robin gasped.

"Party? Starfire, BB is _dead_!" Robin exclaimed, horrified.

"Yes? He was a warrior, no? The tradition says to have a party!"

Robin frowned at the Tamaranian custom. He could understand it, but didn't really want to see it practiced right now… now, if it was _Slade_ who was dead…

"Go ahead, Starfire." the man nodded. "I am sure Robin wants to celebrate his success as well. And the release of the prisoner, of course… Speaking of that, Robin…" Slade looked down on his pet "There is, of course, the matter of _choosing_."

Robin bit his lip.

"I-I have to _choose_?"

"Naturally. And in person. I want you to point to the one who will live, just as you pointed to the man who died."

Robin shrank back somewhat. "C-can't I just pick one from the security-footage? Or files? I can draw one…?"

"No. If you can't decide the offer will be withdrawn… I guess I will have to find another way to _reward_ you…" Slade purred the last words and caressed Robin's cheek with his fingers.

"No! I mean… thank you, but I…I will choose…"

"I thought so." Slade chuckled.

* * *

In the early evening Robin reluctantly followed Slade on the way down to the 'dungeons' as he had come to call them. He admitted he dragged his feet. He had a lump in his stomach, not the size of a football, but a football field. He had spent the day quietly at Slade's feet, morosely watching Starfire zip around, trying hard not to think about Beast Boy or this choice he now stood before. Around midday something awful had happened. Cyborg reported that a package had been delivered, and showed images caught by the Slade-bots investigating it outside. Robin recognized the bow. It was the same one that he had put on Chian's package, and this wasn't _that _much larger. Thankfully, Slade had ordered his eyes shut, and he never needed to see what was inside. Well… he _knew_ what was inside, of course. BB. The Triads had decided to send the boy back… in pieces.

He had begged Slade to bury his friends remains on the island, and the man had, amazingly, given in. Robin was not allowed to attend the 'funeral', but watched through the cameras as Raven placed a single rose on the freshly dug pile of earth. The very, very small pile. Robin had cried again, then. Silently, so he wouldn't disturb his Master, who was petting his hair soothingly. He had cried because the changeling was gone, because what had been done to him, but mostly… mostly because Raven's actions wasn't out of grief or respect… it was an empty gesture grown out of tradition… and Robin doubted that she would have even _been_ there, unless he had asked her. Cyborg hadn't been. He had shown up briefly in the morning, telling Slade in a metallic voice how sorry he was that Beast Boy had disgraced them all by going against orders. Robin had watched him, and remembered thinking that BB was the last link to humanity the half-machine had. Directly thereafter Cy had gone back to his computer and plugged himself in again. Raven had been reluctant to go herself, claiming she had important work to do. Robin had listened a brief conversation between her and Slade:

"Sire, I am beginning to get more confident."

"It will work?"

"I have no guarantees, there can't _be _any, and there is always a risk…"

"Keep working… I'm not sure about this, but I will let you know my decision soon."

"Yes, Sire."

After that Chang had come up with a few folders, announcing that they were left with three main candidates. Slade had taken the files, declaring that he would do some research himself, and then had worked on it for most of the afternoon.

* * *

Robin looked up with a start. They had already reached the back elevator.

"Can't we take the stairs? The exercise…" he tried.

Slade chuckled.

"Trying to postpone the inevitable? Where is that famous courage, pet?"

Robin swallowed and nodded.

"You are right, Master…" Robin gasped as Slade caught his chin in a firm grip. His wide blue eyes looked up into Slade's gray one, searching for the spark of anger he was sure to find there, trying to think of a reason for it. He only found amusement.

"I _am_ your master, your owner. It's good that you know that now, but as I said before… as my favorite you may call me by my name… much more… intimate."

"Yes, Slade."

* * *

The elevator came to a shaky stop on the basement floor. Robin remembered that he had planned to have it maintained before all this happened and decided to tell Slade whenever he got the chance. He couldn't keep these mundane thoughts for long, though, and they definitely were washed away as Slade opened the door to the row of cells. The smell was as foul as he remembered, maybe even worse now. He looked around and quietly whimpered at the people who shunned back against the wall, unwilling to stand out in fear of being picked. Those picked seldom returned, and those who did…

"There-there was children here… where… where are they?" Robin whispered, afraid to hear the answer.

"I believe they have been ransomed. We are in constant negotiations… only the once who are lucky enough to have families with founds enough may leave, though… and the children are not that important to Chang's and Raven's work, I suppose. Too fragile."

Robin nodded, thankful that at least some people had been allowed to leave this hell-hole alive.

"Listen up!" Slade raised his voice. "My pet has been very good to me, and as a reward I have decided that he may choose one of you to set free. Any volunteers?"

There was a rush at the bars, and Robin jumped away from the left side, were the male prisoners tried to grab him, seeking his attention. An explosion of voices drenched all else, all screaming at him, begging him, all saying the same thing. "Me! Please pick me! I have money! I have family! Please!" The corridor was narrow, however, and now hands grabbed him from behind. Suddenly his choice was made for him. As he turned around towards the women's side, meaning to tear loose from the weak grasp, a bundle was pressed into his arms though the bars. The noise seemed to fade as he looked down into the small face of the baby he had seen of his last visit. He looked up into the tired, tear-filled brown eyes of the young mother.

"Please. This time, please save him. He is innocent… he didn't try to run, _I_ did… please… he has his whole life ahead of him, he will have no memories of this place… my milk is running out and I won't be able to feed him much longer… Please? Please take him? Find… find him a family? Please?"

Robin held the gurgling and rather happy-looking infant close, as he turned and looked back at Slade. The man stood leaning against the door, looking back at him with a strangely intent look in his eyes.

Robin started walking towards him, faintly hearing the mother's cries of "bless you!" before she collapsed on the floor, crying for the loss of her child.

"Slade?" Robin mumbled quietly, seemingly snapping the man back from his thoughts.

"You made your choice?"

"Yes." Robin drew a deep breath. "Please, Slade… the mother too?" As the man's eye darkened dangerously Robin hurriedly continued. "I know that I am asking for more than I deserve, I know it's wrong! Please forgive me, but she… she is the only family he has! Please let him keep his family? She is no threat to you; she only tried to leave the city, right? She is not a soldier or a traitor… I'll gladly take her place if you want me too, just please don't separate them? Who will care enough for this boy to find him a family? Please!" Robin gently fell to one knee in front of the man, looking up at him imploringly. "I have nothing to give you in return… nothing except devotion… but I beg you to do this... if not for me, so for this boy… don't let him grow up as an orphan too…?"

"You were granted one life, pet. Only one."

Robin bowed his head in defeat and then nodded.

"Yes, Master Slade. Thank you."

"However… this is a special day…" Slade continued and Robin looked up, disbelievingly. "I will grant you that wish too. The mother is free to go as well."

Robin flew to his feet, still minding the baby in his arms, and stepped even closer to the man. As he was holding the boy, and was afraid to drop him if he only held him in one arm, he couldn't reach for Slade or show his gratitude in any other way. Instead he leaned his forehead against the man's chest.

"I don't know what to say… 'Thank you' is just… not _enough_… I…" tears of gratefulness shone in the boy's eyes. "I'll… anything you ask, Slade… I'll give you anything you ask…"

"I want you to remember that." Slade sounded amused. "For later."

Robin nodded eagerly. He would gladly play any games with Slade tonight, with any kinds of toys. He almost felt like the man actually _deserved_ it.

* * *

A couple of robots shouldered their way in and opened the cell doors to let the stunned and crying woman out. She thanked Slade and Robin profoundly, making the boy blush and his stomach twist. It was _his_ fault that she was here to begin with… his and Slade's… As she reached out for her child, Robin, almost reluctantly, handed the boy over to her. It had been nice to hold something pure for once. Be close to someone who didn't look at him with lust or disgust. He hoped they both would do well… out there… free... A wave of furious envy hit him, but it was short lived. He was where he belonged. Where he deserved to be. Freedom was not for him.

* * *

Not long after, Robin was stretched out in Slade's lap, legs dangling over an armrest leisurely. His head was tilted back, resting against the man's arm and half closed eyes were glued to the man's face as he spoke.

"I have left instructions for the two prisoners to be released within two hours. First they will have the opportunity to wash and get some food. Clothes will also be provided. Cyborg is making sure that even if they don't have any family on the outside, they will be met by someone who will be able to help them settle in."

"Why are you being so kind?" Robin asked and frowned slightly. "I don't know how to repay you as it is…"

"Oh, this is not for _you_, this is standard procedure whenever we release a prisoner. It's good PR. We never starve prisoners, although rations are kept low to reduce waste and keep them controlled, and if a prisoner walks out fed, well clothed, clean and with enough founds to be able to set up a new life, he or she can tell the most horrific stories… there will_ still_ be those out there who will think 'you didn't look like you had it that bad'."

Robin's eyes were wider at the end of Slade's speech.

"That… that is very devilish..." the astonishment in his voice was obvious.

"Why, thank you." Slade chuckled.

Robin couldn't help but smirk weakly back, before turning his head to look at the party that was just getting started. Decorations were… well… over the top. Somehow Star had outdone herself, and the banner reading "Happy death, BB!" made Robin go rather green… which, in a way, he supposed was appropriate. It would have been a weird party with just six people, even Star had realized this, and so she had convinced Slade to let some of the other signers join. Only a handful was in Jump at the moment, but those brought some family members, and thus the room was, if nowhere near full, at least filled with enough people for a celebration. Robots were serving drinks and snacks in a never ending flow, and if someone thought the reason for the party was strange, it was soon forgotten.

Robin quickly got sick of watching and buried his head against Slade's arm instead. The man had his hand under Robin's shirt at the moment, caressing his chest and stomach. Robin could to very little in this position to touch Slade back, but he rubbed his head slightly against the man's arm like a cat.

After a moment Slade gestured for one of the robots, which climbed the platform with a tray of drinks. These were not the umbrella kind, and the liquid was not a meager punch. Robin caught a whiff of the stuff as Slade raised his mask and took a sip, and crinkled his nose.

"Here." Slade brought the glass to Robin's lips.

"N-no, thank you, I don't-"

"In honor of Beast Boy and to celebrate that your trial is over?"

Robin thought to himself that poisoning his body was a weird way of honoring someone's memory or even celebrating something, but he didn't dare to refuse again. He parted his lips and let Slade pour a small amount of the alcohol down his throat.

The stuff _burned_. Robin spluttered as his eyes misted over.

"Wh-what _was _that?"

"Vodka." Slade raised the glass to his own lips. "Vile stuff, isn't it?" he chuckled, and then brought the glass down to Robin's again. Robin looked up pleadingly, but found no way out, so he swallowed yet again.

It continued like that for half an hour, Slade drank very little, but instead enjoyed making Robin drink. After almost two tumblers of the stuff Robin was already getting dizzy.

"You know I was thinking of marking you again, now when the trial is over?" Slade asked. "Any suggestions?"

Robin looked up at him, trying to make sense of the words.

"Will… will you cut me again?" he noticed that _forming_ words were even harder.

"No… I was thinking of a tattoo… although… " Slade's hands had returned under Robin's shirt "maybe I should have your nipples pierced…" the man considered, and pinched one for good measure.

Robin squirmed uncomfortable in his lap. "What… what if the piercings get stuck… or… or _inflamed_…. or…"

"Hmmm… maybe your tongue, then?" Slade smirked.

"Yesh, if you wishss me to shpeak like thish" Robin answered, the lisping not _all_ caused by his take on 'pierced-tongue-speech', and giggled a bit.

"A tattoo then…" Slade confirmed. "What should it say?"

"Slade's?" Robin suggested lazily, wanting nothing more than to close his eyes for a second.

"Too easy…" Slade answered.

"Yeah, could say that too…" Robin mumbled and startled fully awake as Slade laughed.

"What are –he-he- you two discussing, then?" Chang sat down, rather heavily, on the first platform.

"Tattoos. I'm thinking of giving Robin one. Any idea what it should say and where it might be placed?" Slade asked.

"Pffftt… 'this way to heaven' and an arrow down the lower part of his back?" the professor suggested.

"Been done…" Slade shook his head, "although it's a rather nice statement…"

"'Park here'?" Chang grinned, clearly having had a few too many.

Slade chuckled again. The discussion might have had continued unless Cyborg's voice had cut through the music.

"Prisoners are ready to be released. Main entrance."

Slade pressed a newly filled glass into Robin's hands and led him towards the windows. As by a silent agreement Raven, Star and Chang joined them. Robin watched as the woman was released with a strange, blurry happiness.

"A toast?" Slade suggested and raised a glass he had just grabbed from a passing robot. The rest of the small group obeyed, Robin only grimacing slightly at the taste now. As they all finished, the group split up, leaving Slade and Robin alone. Slade straightened slightly, immediately causing Robin to mirror his movements, but with slightly less success. "I want you to know that I have decided who will carry the baby." the man purred.

"Oh." Robin looked down into his drink and seriously considered having another sip. "Who?"

"You will."

As Robin's glass shattered into a million pieces on the floor, Slade sighed and then smirked.

_As I suspected, _he chuckled, _not enough to drink…_

_  
To be continued…(read the bottom A/N)_

**A/N:** Yes. What you fear is true. BEFORE you all leave this story, hear me out: I had this planned from the very beginning. That's why I have written in some of my A/N's that I expect that some of you, or most of you, might decide to abandon it… It's ok, I guess… you see, I hated m-preg (as some of you already know), NOT because it's biological impossible (because, actually, it might not be, although natural conception and birth is out of the question, of course… I have done research on this… ;o)) but because the simple fact that it's used as a fluff-factor… 'if they have a baby, everything will be so great, and sweet, and they will love each other for ever…' Sorry. Life doesn't work that way, quite the opposite. But it's nice to believe in it, so sometimes I can enjoy an über-fluffy Harry Potter m-preg-story too, I must admit. My darkest shame… -grin- Do you really believe I would turn this story into that? Do you? Well, in that case you SHOULD stop reading… otherwise I hope that you will be curious enough to at least read one more chapter, where you will find out how I (or rather Raven, Chang and Slade) will try to pull this off, and, naturally, WHY…

As I said, I'm aware that most of you probably hate this genre… then why write it? Well, if I wrote only what I thought people might LIKE and never took any chances, I would be a very poor and cowardly writer, wouldn't I? I have also never written anything like this, and as I seriously doubt I will be able to get something like this published in an original story, FanFiction is the only outlet. And I gotta try. Trust me, ok? And fluff-lovers: don't get your hopes up. This will make the story turn darker, at least more angsty, again…

It's okay to be angry with me, just let me know… and if you have any questions, let me know as well! I will try to answer the questions in the story…

This time, the word on the collar was suggested by both **The Darkest Half** and **Horrornatrix, **quite a long time ago. Thanks!

**Oh, I know what the tattoo Slade is gonna put on Robin will say, but if you have any fun suggestions I would like to know! I'm always up for a giggle…**


	24. Fun Facts for Future Fathers

**A/N:** Wow. Thank you for the trust and support, everybody! I'll try not to let you down! I'm truly touched by your trust… and to repay that, here's the boring science chapter! Yay! Waaaait… again… boring science chapter is not a good reward, right? Why do I suck at good rewards!? You deserve better. Anyway, TRY to stay awake through this, 'kay? It's the 'short' 'normal' eight pages…

Writing this, I realized that all the research I have done, I did in Swedish… and somehow they have overlooked teaching us the English terms for the intimate female body parts in school, so I had to look up stuff like uterus and fallopian tubes… I hoped I haven't messed them up… As I said, I have done the research, but don't quote me… ;o) A pregnancy is _immensely_ complex with certain hormones making the baby develop in different stages and so on… since I haven't planned on becoming a doctor doing all this work, I have kept to the simple basics, only…

And, I want to point this out, this is an M-preg-story in the sense that it tells of experiments involving a male carrier, and so far they are only talking about it. Don't pick out any baby-names until further on, m'kay? ;o)

_**  
Chapter twenty-four: Fun Facts for Future Fathers**_

Robin was sitting down, which was a good thing. He was sitting down on a floor covered in shards of glass, which was a bad thing. Not that he noticed. His head was spinning, and he barely made out the blurry shapes around him.

"_Excuse _me?" someone said, sounding rather annoyed.

"Yes. Raven says it might be done. Are you willing to try?"

Slade. Slade's voice. Robin swiveled his head groggily. The man had said something really hilarious a while back. What was it? He couldn't remember.

The other man remained quiet for a moment. _I think it's the Professor… or Gilligan?_ Robin tried not to giggle.

"I –heh- might just be a little bit too drunk at the moment, but sure… This is something you could get the Nobel Prize of Medicine for… if they rewarded cruel human experiments…"

"I'll look into that…" Slade promised, and they both chuckled.

"I think the boy is about to pass out…"

Everything went dark.

* * *

Robin slowly opened his eyes and then quickly regretted it, shutting them again. He groaned.

"Good morning, pet." someone screamed in his ear.

"Don't. Shout."

"I was whispering, actually." the same person chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"Dying?" Robin offered hopefully, wincing at the voice which still sounded way too loud.

"Hangover. Drink this."

The person, Slade, Robin realized, held his head up, and something cool touched his lips. Robin swallowed. Water. Some sort of aftertaste... probably painkiller.

After a few moments Robin started to feel a bit better, but still refused to open his eyes. He let his hands wander, trying to figure out where his was, and it wasn't that difficult. A lazy smirk touched his lips.

"You thought you needed to get me drunk to get me into bed?"

"Hardly." there was a soft chuckle to his right, and Robin turned that way, finding Slade's resting body. The boy placed his head, very carefully in case it would explode, on the man's shoulder.

"I had this weird dream… you were being very nice…"

"I believe that part was true." Slade purred.

"Oh? Yeah…? Yeah… but then… then…" Robin chuckled. "Then it got _really_ weird."

"Pray tell."

"I… damn… I can't remember… It was something with a baby… I … I held a baby… but… but that was real, right? My head hurts…"

The man's chuckling _really_ hurt Robin's head and he moaned quietly.

"It's clear that you need a few hours more sleep, so rest…" the man started stroking Robin's hair very lightly, and the boy sighed contently. If it wasn't for a few facts like the headache, that it was _Slade_ doing this, and that nagging feeling that he ought to remember something, this could have been really nice. Robin's brain decided to forget the facts and let itself be lulled into sleep.

* * *

When Robin woke up again, he did it with a start, sitting straight up. Whatever Slade had given him, seemed to have worked, because the headache was now only a dull shadow of its old skull-splitting self. A memory suddenly hit Robin and he jumped out of bed.

"Coming back to you, is it?" Slade asked from behind him, and Robin spun around. The man was still stretched out on the covers, radiating of his usual smugness.

"_Me_? You are going to make _me_...?"

Slade sat up, his movements slow, but Robin could see the muscles coiling underneath the skin. The man was ready to attack.

"What is this, Robin? Didn't you say yesterday that you would give me _anything _I asked?"

"But… but this is… you are playing _God_!"

Before being able to take another breath, Robin found himself being caught and pressed down onto the bed on his back.

"I'm not _playing_, Robin. I _AM_ your god!" the man above him growled.

"No, Slade, please!" Robin's hands caressed the man's arms pleadingly.

"Stop trying to play me, Robin. I know very _well_ when you do… I have allowed it lately, a _lot_ I might add, but let me assure you, my pretty bird…" Slade put his mouth close to Robin's ear and purred. "You have no control over me… none what so ever…"

Robin's heart pounded. He had thought he was getting better… he had gotten his way time after time… he had actually thought that he held some power over the man. He saw now how foolish that notion was. Slade had just humored him.

"I would have thought you would welcome the idea, pet." Slade continued "After all, this way no innocent woman has to go through this… isn't taking the pain for others your favorite hobby?"

Robin's cheeks colored. Slade always mocked his heroic side, and lately the boy had begun to think the man was right. He became limp and closed his eyes.

"I'm so tired, Slade… so… worn-out… I don't want to_ do_ this any more… I don't want to feel like I have to- to be a hero. I don't _want_ to be a hero… I just… I just want to be left _alone_…"

"You will never be alone, but you are more than welcome to drop the hero-act, pet…" Slade growled and placed a large hand on Robin's flat stomach. "I own your body, and I can do whatever I want with it… you are going to be carrying my baby soon."

Robin's eyes shot open.

"_Your _baby?"

"But of course… who else could _possibly_ be considered as the father?"

"But… I thought… _my_ genes… how?"

"Everything will be explained to you, Robin. And feel free to ask any questions, but this _will_ happen, understood?"

Robin trembled, seeing the truth in that cold eye.

* * *

The group, consisting of Slade, Robin, Starfire, Raven and Chang, gathered by the soft chairs. It was already around noon, but still some participants looked like they could have slept a bit longer. Robin had eaten, although Slade had had to order him in the end, as everything just grew in the boy's mouth and he was feeling sick. He sat, or more like slumped in a heap on the floor, and he felt all eyes on him, burning. He shuddered. His collar chafed and felt tighter than ever. Today it read OWNED, as Slade was trying to make a point.

"Let's start this meeting. Chang, now when you are somewhat more sober, does your offer to help still stand?" Slade wondered.

"Heh-heh… yes. You need my medical knowledge and I find the subject very interesting… thought there _are_ risks involved, and I would not like to be held responsible…"

"I will take full responsibility. None of you will be punished if this fails." Slade stated. "Now, we are only in the first stages of discussing this, have Raven filled you in?"

"No, not as such… I'm afraid I have been spending the morning… resting…" the professor admitted.

Slade chuckled.

"Please, excuse me? Is this true? Will Robin be a mother? Is this common on earth?" Starfire interrupted.

"Among mammals? Not, it's unheard of." Slade answered.

Chang coughed. "Well, there _are _whispers of experiments… I remembered hearing about it this morning. Nothing solid though. And even if it's never happened among mammals, it's not unheard of among vertebrates, where the seahorse and pipefishes use male pregnancy, for example."

"I'm no seahorse." Robin mumbled sullenly, only receiving chuckles and a light slap on the head as a reply from the group.

"Anyway" Chang continued "It is clear that you and Raven has put more thought into the idea, so I am eager to hear your suggestions, although I have a lot of questions…"

"It was all Raven's idea, or actually _yours_…" Slade started. "When she heard your suggestion of 'turning Robin into a woman' she didn't dismiss it as I did… and the theories she has come up with are very interesting… they might be worth a shot, but I am willing to listen to you in this. If you deem it impossible or too dangerous we will go through with the original plan."

Robin raised his head and looked pleadingly up at Chang. The man only grinned maliciously back.

"It is too interesting to pass on, I think we can make sure it's safe enough." he giggled. "But as for the questions… The contract won't bind women? How will you work around that?"

"It's simple. We won't turn Robin into a woman, only use him as an incubator of sorts." Slade started to explain.

"But we still need an egg donor, don't we?" Chang interrupted. Raven answered this time.

"No. I will use sperms carrying only the X-chromosome from Robin to build eggs using magic. I have already practiced separating the X's and the Y's because we wanted to make sure the babies that would be born would be boys. Rebuilding an egg-structure from existing genetic material was tricky, but I am positive I have succeeded."

"Impressive. But to impregnate him with _himself_ would be a genetic disaster, talk about inbreeding! So we _would_ need a fath- oh. Of course." The professor giggled again. "I would assume Slade would want that position?"

Slade chuckled and nodded. "Obviously."

"I see…" Chang thought about it for a while. "Aside from the biological difficulties, what about the contract? Not turning Robin completely into a woman doesn't mean his hormone-levels won't change during the pregnancy. And will the contract accept the offspring if he is not the _actual_ father?"

"His hormone levels will be one of the hardest parts to control." Raven admitted. "Both males and females produce estrogens as well as testosterone, but in different amounts. Robin's levels have to be monitored so that the contract isn't fooled to believe that he has turned female, but at the same time the hormone level will have to be beneficial to the baby. His estrogen will be higher, but hopefully not dangerously so."

"I want you to be sure about that before we start…" Slade warned.

Raven shrugged. "I am already as sure as I can get, without running a complete trial, Master… but I will look into it further. As to if the contract will accept the child, the answer is definitely 'yes'. It will recognize Robin's genes, and that will be enough."

"But what about Slade's genes?" Chang wondered "Wouldn't the contract be confused when the heir has both the holder's and the signer's DNA?"

Raven smiled slightly. "No, I should think not. Romans married and bedded local women all the time, so for a holder's genes to be mixed up with a signers could occur, although it probably wasn't common. For example a holder could marry the daughter of the tribe's chief and their son could become leader in time… The contract will only focus on the presence of _Robin's _genes in this. It doesn't care about the other half."

Chang nodded, satisfied with the explanation, and was about to ask another question when he was interrupted.

"Please? A question?" Starfire spoke up again, timidly. The girl blushed some as she started to speak. "Your powers are truly amazing, Raven, but instead of changing Robin, would you consider changing me? Can't you change my DNA so I would be accepted as a human?"

Raven looked sad for a moment.

"I have considered that, but for myself… unfortunately I found it too difficult the change a person's complete genetic structure… I have tried, but the results were… not successful. In Robin's case we will simply _add_ to his body, not change it completely… it's more like an implant, really."

"But… but surely he hasn't the _room_!" Starfire exclaimed, clearly disappointed.

This time Chang answered.

"I suspect the abdominal cavity will suffice. The human body is amazingly adaptable, and it won't be much different from a female pregnancy."

"But… birth?" the alien wondered, playing her last card.

"C-section, naturally." Chang said.

"Please? What is this section?"

"A Caesarean section, Star, it means that we will operate, cut the baby out." Raven explained.

"Is that not most dangerous?"

"For the baby, no, but in this case, unless we take precautions, it might be for Robin…" Chang muttered. "What did you plan to do about the uterus?"

"What do you mean it could be dangerous?" Slade cut in. Robin, on the other hand, had quite perked up by the way the conversation was going. Raven gestured for them to be quiet.

"Please, Master Slade, Chang… let me explain. Starfire might not know much about how a human fetus develops so I'll just describe the basics of my idea, alright?"

Robin watched his friends face. It was positively glowing with excitement and pride. He found it hard not to listen to her, as he had never seen her quite this animated about anything before. The others nodded and Raven drew a breath to collect her thoughts before she continued.

"Well, the fertilized egg usually travels to the uterus, or womb as it's more commonly called, and attaches itself there. It takes the egg about a week to first travel to the womb and then get ready to attach, but _wherever_ it is when the time is up, it will fasten itself… so sometimes it gets stuck in the fallopian tubes, the ovaries, cervix and even the abdomen, although this is rare. If the egg attaches anywhere outside the womb it's called an ectopic pregnancy. They are usually treated with abortion, because the fallopian tubes can't stretch enough to accommodate for a baby, so if left untreated they will rupture and the woman might die from internal bleeding. In some rare cases, depending on the position of the egg, the fetus can develop and be born through a C-section, though." Raven took a short break, a well earned one, since she normally didn't talk this much in a month. "Well, what I am getting to is that the egg can attach itself, and _grow_, anywhere as long as it can 'hook' itself up to the mother's bloodstream. When it _has_, the placenta starts to form from a part of the egg itself. The placenta works by providing the growing fetus with nutrition through the mother's blood, and taking away waste the same way, through separate circulations, using the umbilical cord. In an normal pregnancy it also creates hormones that will ensure that the lining of the womb is maintained to the embryo will get its nutrition. Those are the hormones we have to balance… If the egg is placed in Robin's abdomen it will attach itself to an organ and start to grow, developing the placenta. That might lead to a successful pregnancy, if we are lucky, but it will cause great danger to Robin during the c-section, since the placenta will be merged with an organ, causing massive bleeding and possibly death when removed."

"Not that way then." Slade said coldly.

"No. I wasn't planning on being quite that careless, Master." Raven frowned. "I will build a 'womb', of sorts, from Robin's own organic material, meaning it will be accepted by his body. I will let it grow it in the abdomen cavity and make sure it is well sustained by the blood vessels there. I will even create a very simple ovary, though only one, not two, where the eggs I create can be stored."

"Eggs? You are not thinking about multiple births?" Chang sounded worried.

"No, absolutely not. That would be much too dangerous. But I will create a handful of eggs at the same time, as that will be easier, and where better to store them, if they should be needed? I will then connect the womb to the lower intestines, so that if there is an early miscarriage the barely developed fetus will be expelled through there and not cause any infection."

"Isn't that a risk for infection in itself?" Chang asked.

"I will place the opening away from the way the waste travels, and the womb, although it's a simple construction, will seal itself when the fertilized egg has attached, with a plug of mucus, very close to the female version. There should be no risk. We need that opening, because, as I said, of the risk of miscarriage, and I could not very well connect the womb to the urethra, as passing even an early spontaneous abortion that way would be either very painful or even impossible."

"I would still like to know more about that part… but we can discuss that later." Chang said.

Raven nodded.

"Does an opening mean that a natural conception might be possible?" Slade asked, stretching the word 'natural' until it passed out.

Raven thought about it for a moment.

"I would have to say no. Of course it's possible, but not very plausible. The chance of conception between a man and a woman, even if they are trying for it, in perfect conditions, is only about 20-25 per cycle. The percentage in this case would be much, much lower. No, we will do an in vitro fertilization and place the fertilized egg directly into the womb."

"About cycles. With more eggs, will he have periods?" Slade wanted to know.

"Well, the womb _will_ have a lining for the egg to attach itself to, and as periods are created when an unfertilized egg, together with the lining, is expelled… well…" Raven thought it over. "In theory, yes, but I doubt it. Anyway, the lining, egg and bleeding will be deposited into the bowels and expelled with the natural waste… and that will only happen if the ovary expels the eggs and the fallopian tube will be able to transport it. Anyway, it's _not _going to happen since we are going to do the fertilization almost immediately after the womb is created. Any potential cycle won't have time to start."

Slade and Chang seemed to be deep in thought for some time.

"What about our first option?" Chang asked. "Shouldn't we try them both simultaneously? Better odds, perhaps?"

"As I see it, it will take nine months either way, and if Robin should die during that period, all is lost either way." Slade muttered. "I say we try this way, and if it doesn't work we have a very good back-up plan."

Chang nodded and Raven beamed.

"What about time, though…?" Chang turned to Raven. "Couldn't you speed up the pregnancy with magic?"

"I _could_ boost the growth-process, but that increases the risk of DNA-abnormalities… and the danger to Robin as well, as his body might not be able to adapt in time… let's just say that stretch marks won't start to describe it…"

"Stretch marks?" Slade sounded ready to give the whole thing up.

"Don't worry. " Raven actually grinned. "I'll heal him completely right after the C-section. No stretch marks, no flabby skin, no scar."

"That's my girl…" Slade purred, and Raven blushed slightly.

* * *

Robin had listened to all this with growing disbelief. Now he could take no more. He jumped up, surprising everybody.

"Are you _crazy_? You are all fucking _insane_! How can you even_ think _about this! You are _sick_! You-" something hard hit him across the face , and he stumbled backwards. Robin looked up, expecting Slade, but instead it was Raven, standing there, hand raised and eyes glowing a sinister white. Robin tasted blood in his mouth and was quite shocked at the power behind the strike. It was harder than Slade had ever hit him, he almost needed to check if any teeth had become loose. _She must have used magic_, Robin decided.

"How _DARE_ you?" Raven hissed, making Robin take another step back. "I have worked _day and night_, making sure that even if _I_ couldn't, at least _YOU_ would be able to give Master Slade one of the most valuable things in the world; a child! And you _curse_ at us! You _ungrateful little_…"

"Shut_ up_!" Robin snarled back. "Slade doesn't _want_ a _kid_, he wants _control_! Do you really think he _cares_, Rae? About _any_ of us? We are his _tools_, and this 'child' will be too, nothing more! We are not a damn _family_!" Robin spun around and fled. He knew that Slade _allowed _him to run, by not commanding him to stop, and that didn't make him feel better.

* * *

Chang giggled softly to himself.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked Slade.

"Not for long." Slade snarled, appalled at Robin's behavior. "I'll call him back right _now_, and he will soon never even _think _of challenging me again."

"Careful, Sir." Chang warned. "You know that Raven's healing draws energy from the one being healed, we haven't been able to completely stop that yet… and if you plan to start this anytime soon, the kid needs every ounce of strength he has, to pull through… and that means physical _and_ emotional. Besides, Raven needs all her power now, anyway."

"It you are _again_ telling me I can't punish him, I will start to suspect that you are on his side…" Slade growled.

Chang giggled again.

"I only wish for a healthy test subject… I want to study him closely during this, and it helps if he survives _and _is able to answer questions…"

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Slade, for once, was actually asking for advice.

"Give him and yourself some time to cool down, and then… well, I know you will figure out a way to handle him, and if not… there is always time _after_ the child is born…" the professor leered.

* * *

Robin ran down corridors and several stairs before he ended up crawling under one, hiding like a child from the thunderstorm. He curled up there in the darkness, hugging his knees. He would _not _do this. He might not be able to stop them from trying, but even if other lives depended on it, this 'child' would _not_ be born. He would make sure of that. Somehow.

_I need help._

It wasn't like he thought that the JL was just sitting on their butts and rolling their thumbs, but Robin now really regretted not giving Lex any sign… The man might still be able to help! If he was willing, that is… But Robin still had a chance to see him, as Lex had promised to bring Kuai to Slade… _but that man might not actually BECOME the new leader to the Triads… _Robin frowned. And even _if_ they came, there were no guarantees that Robin would be able to talk to Luthor, but perhaps he could at least give him a look, hinting that he had only been _acting_ the last time. God, he was tired of acting… he really didn't want to, anymore… but after his behavior right now, he had destroyed any trust Slade might have in him behaving himself _anyway_, Robin figured. It-

_Come to the main room_

_Fuck._ Robin had already started walking. How could he fight Slade like this? How could he refuse someone who had this kind of power over him, and, at the same time, the lives of countless of people in his hands? Again Robin felt like just giving up. What was the point, really?

_He can't kill them all._

_No, but can I watch?_ another part of his mind wondered._ Can I just call his bluff? No, Slade is NOT bluffing, he WOULD do whatever he threatens me with… The question is… I am ready to sacrifice myself, but am I ready to sacrifice others?_

He didn't know.

* * *

Robin entered the Throne room and stopped. The bond had only told him to come here and he was under no obligation to go any further. Normally he would have gone directly to Slade, of course, but Robin was tired of being a 'good pet'. He glared at his supposed owner, who sat in his usual place. The glare hardened as Slade chuckled.

"Come here."

Robin didn't budge.

There was a slightly irritated snort from Slade.

"Come here."

As Robin climbed the steps he tried to keep his chin up and still glared at the man.

"You are acting very childish, Robin."

Robin frowned. He knew he was.

_If I want to see Lex, I have to stay by Slade's side. He won't let me see others unless he believes that I will behave… so should I submit? Or fight and wait for a threat big enough to surrender to, so Slade thinks I'm in his control again? What should I do? Slade would never believe that I would behave easily after this… WHY didn't I just go to him?! God, I'm stupid!_

"Robin? Not paying attention?" Slade's irritation had increased and Robin found himself drowning in a wave of fear at making the man angry. He gained control over his emotions without acting on them, though, and felt scared that the man could conjure them up so easily.

"It's wrong." Robin's voice was even and cold.

"What is?" Slade asked, despite the fact that he, of course, knew.

"What you are planning. Creating a … _child_… just to _use_ him as_ insurance_… and… using _me_." the disgust was evident in Robin's voice.

Slade leaned forward in his chair, towards Robin, and placed a finger under the boy's chin.

"What's so wrong with a bit of insurance, pet? And about using you… isn't that what pets are _for_? You groom them, show them off and _breed_ them… very natural in my opinion."

"I won't do it."

"You don't have a choice."

"I won't do it _willingly_."

"That doesn't matter."

They both stared at each other, eyes locked, for several seconds before Robin looked away. He_ knew _he didn't have a choice. He knew. But he _would_ find a way to stop them from succeeding. Slade would die for this. Already hundreds of plans ran through his head. He had to come up with a few good ones, and try them out, making sure he always had a back-up plan. He needed to learn to think like Slade, and to have any chance to stop him he also needed to stay close to the man. Robin's skin crawled at the thought of regaining the man's trust, but he would have to. He would do it differently this time, though. Slade wouldn't fall for the perfect-pet-act now.

"Are you going to order me to sit, or can I go?" Robin growled.

"Sit."

"Make me."

"Take. Your. Seat."

Robin sank down on the sheepskins, almost with a sense of relief. He was back where he started, but for the first time he had not only a plan, of sorts, but also a timeframe. Nine months from the experiments began… He had to do this before the child was born. If the pregnancy failed, Robin would have more time to destroy Slade, and if it was a success…then it didn't matter to Robin who died first; Slade or the child. In less than a year they would both be gone and this would be over…

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **See? There's just nothing like the threat of being knocked up to bring the fighting spirits back to life, is it? Well, I DID promise that that Robin's will weren't crushed, and most of you seem to have picked up on the signs… do you have any idea what you would do in Robin's situation? I'm just curious if your thoughts for the future/ending corresponds with mine, so please let me know… also more questions about the planned pregnancy is welcomed, and I'll try to explain them in the story… now I'm gonna take a break and PAINT for the rest of the day… been a LOOOONG time since I posted anything on DA… not that I will have the time to finish anything today, but at least I can scan a few sketches or something… first I need ice-cream, though… -goes to fetch some-


	25. Glad To See You

**A/N:** I would like to welcome back an old friend in this chapter… ;o)

_**Chapter twenty-five: Glad To See You**_

Chang had decided that he needed a week or so, to go over every detail of the planned pregnancy with Raven, and Slade had agreed. He trusted Chang's medical judgment, and as this was a complicated procedure, it was better to be safe than sorry. Chang currently worked on a synthetic mix of estrogen and testosterone that would hopefully allow Robin's body to have heightened levels of hormones without the contract reacting, while at the same time having the body accept the embryo. It still needed some testing, but Slade was patient.

Robin was being obstinate, though. He completely refused to do anything without being ordered to, and, with Chang's advice in mind, Slade did not quite know how to control his bad pet. Not that he were _that _irritated… it was a nice change of pace to fuck someone who was struggling, and, after receiving quite a few kicks and bite marks, Slade had taken to tying the boy up. Robin now wore the wrist and ankle bands constantly, and he had also been introduced to the o-ring gag, making it impossible for him to close his mouth when it was inserted. Of course Slade could have just _ordered_ him to stay still or move as the man pleased, and sometimes, when he just wanted a nice blowjob, he did. The disgust and fury in Robin's eyes were the same anyway. An ordered blowjob could never be as good as one more willingly given, though, since he had to constantly tell the boy what to do. Slade quite looked forward to the time when he could safely break the boy again.

He did not expect this to last very long. Robin would probably calm down when the pregnancy was a fact. As the boy got scared and uncomfortable enough he would need someone to comfort him, and the only one for him to turn to was Slade, as the man very well knew. That was also a reason to hold back. When the boy was ready to come back to him, Slade would rather prefer that there weren't too many obstacles in the way. At some point his pet would realize that it would be much easier to come back then to keep pulling away… it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Robin stood, facing Slade, in the middle of the throne room. They both were in fighting positions, for a 'friendly' bit of exercise. As Robin held still, assessing the situation, Slade chuckled.

"Afraid to confront me now, boy?"

Robin snorted.

"I'll confront the _crap _out of you, Slade."

He charged.

* * *

The fight was different from the other training sessions. It shouldn't be possible for the boy to become _better_, when he only had sporadic training, but somehow, Robin had. His style was also slightly altered, more precise, deadly. He didn't fight out of rage anymore, he did it calculating and effective, much more like Slade's own style. And he cheated. As Robin rolled over the kitchen counter, he grabbed the closest thing, a plate, and sent it spinning straight for Slade's masked face. The man just barely had time to throw up an arm, and the plate shattered against his wrist guards. It was still a hard hit, though, and if Slade didn't have healing powers, it would at least have left a big bruise.

"You will become quite a killer…" Slade praised his pet.

Robin growled.

"I only plan to kill _once_."

The fight continued. Slade held back, only leaving bruises where there should have been broken bones, but Robin simply took advantage of that fact. Slade decided to try and rattle the young man, to see if he could get him to fight out of anger again.

"Looking forward to motherhood, Robin? It's amazing what a bit of magic can do, isn't it?"

"You sound like a Disney-commercial, Slade." Robin snorted. "Although I doubt that anyone at Disney could come up with a sick, twisted, evil character like you…They would get fired."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Slade sidestepped a kick.

"Neither will your pitiful attempts to get me angry." Robin dodged the return and his fist grazed Slade's ribs.

"Touché"

"Shut up and fight."

Suddenly Slade moved with explosive speed and Robin found his head being yanked back by his hair, the man's lips pressing down on his. Robin clamped his teeth down on Slade's bottom lip. Hard.

_Open your mouth._ _Kiss back. _

Robin could only make a miserable, frustrated noise as he had to let the man's tongue in. Something warm ran down his jaw and also leaked into his mouth, and he realized that Slade was bleeding. The little happiness Robin felt at this, drowned in the heavy metallic taste of the blood. He tried to fight back with fists and feet, but Slade pressed him too close. Then, as Robin thought he would gag, Slade released him and pushed him away.

"I'll see you soon…" The man purred and walked out.

* * *

As Slade left the throne room, Robin slumped onto the floor. He wiped his bloodied mouth on his sleeve furiously. This had taken a toll on him, and as Slade finally disappeared, all of Robin's bravado did as well. The boy breathed heavily and stifled a dry sob.

"If this is so hard on you, why not just give in?"

Robin's head shot up. He had thought he was alone, but somehow Chang must have entered the room without him noticing. Not that he could be blamed for that, considering. Robin quickly got to his feet and tried to put on a defiant mask again.

"Never!" he snarled

"Suit yourself. I'm going back to work."

Robin hesitated. He hated to do this, but Chang was the only one around here that was _not_ under Slade's influence…

"Professor! Wait!"

"Yes?" Chang wore his usual lopsided grin.

"I… I… please, Professor, isn't there anything you can do to stop this?" Robin asked.

"And why would I want to do that?" sneered Chang.

"Because it's _wrong_! You are not insane, you _know_ it's horrible, you can't let Slade do this!"

"I merely find it very –heh- _interesting_. I'm using this case as the basis for a paper, actually." Chang shrugged.

"Please, isn't there _anything _that would change your mind?" Robin tried one last time.

"Let's get things clear, little hero…." the professor giggled. "You have _nothing_ I want… not your hero-status, not your gratitude and _definitely_ not you ass…"

"What about money?" Robin wanted to know, blushing at the last comment. "Bruce-"

"Is a fugitive who owns _nothing_…" Chang interrupted. "And money is not even an _issue _here… From the Tower I have the scientific world at my fingertips and all the influence I want… so give it up, little mummy-to-be. Go back to your Master and be a good little slut like before. That was at least _somewhat_ less noisy."

To Chang's surprise Robin suddenly started to head out of the door like he was following orders. Which, it turned out, he did.

"Slade is calling me." the boy had time to explain. "Sorry I bothered you." Robin added quietly before disappearing down the hall with a last glance at Chang. The despair in Robin's eyes had dulled by acceptance. He knew where he was going and what was going to happen. After all, it did every night.

* * *

As Robin walked along the long hallway again, wishing it was a thousand miles longer, something stirred in him. It had been four days, and Slade's appetite had not diminished. Robin had fought as much as he could, only receiving more and more bruises as a result. Slade hadn't hurt him beyond that, for some reason, but that, too, seemed to be to only humiliate him more. The man wanted to demonstrate that he didn't _need_ to hurt Robin to get his way…

_Again… it's going to happen again… and again… and… I don't want to be here!_

_Then let someone else have a chance, will ya…?_

There was a small hitch in Robin's walk, and then it turned into a swagger. The boy pulled his top over his head before entering the bedroom to where he had been called. He looked around curiously before spotting Slade and smirking.

"Hi there… long time no see…"

Slade was standing by the bed, contemplating how to best tie Robin up tonight. He had considered a swing-construction. _That might be a really nice way to fuck._ He looked up at Robin's unexpected greeting, and watched the half naked boy walking up to him, hips swaying and a seductive, greedy smile on his lips.

"_Rob_, I presume…?" Slade said with a mix of a growl and a sigh. "Didn't I tell you that I prefer to fuck Robin?"

"Nah, you told_ him_ that… I was actually _insulted_!" The boy frowned, before pressing himself tightly up against Slade. "But I'll change your mind, _Master_, don't you worry…"

"Who says I'm going to let you?" Slade was not averse to the idea, variation wasn't that bad, but Rob was pushy and needed to learn at least _some_ humility.

"_This_ does." the boy chuckled and cupped Slade through his pants. "Ohhh… you_ are_ glad to see me… I had forgotten how big you are…. this will be _fun_, won't it?"

"Robin-" Slade started.

"Oh, _forget_ Robin!" Rob growled "Let him sulk! He'll come around when he gets horny enough… in the mean time… you are _mine_!" the boy pushed an unprepared Slade down on the bed and climbed on top of him. For that he received a hard punch and was thrown off, but that didn't discourage the lust-filled personality. He gingerly touched his cheek and then grinned as Slade rolled on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress. Robin wound his legs around the man's hips and arched into him, making their still clothed crotches grind into each other.

"I love it when you play rough!" Rob almost squealed and pulled the man's cowl up. Just before their lips met, the boy huskily whispered. "Feel that? I'm glad to see you too…"

* * *

After an hour Slade could conclude that, apart from everything else, Rob was at _least_ as talented with his mouth as Robin was, although he curiously used a slightly different technique. The differences between the two personalities were so distinctive that Slade had no trouble at all perceiving Robin and Rob as two separate beings. They even moved and talked differently. Rob was slightly single minded, though, and didn't seem quite as intelligent as Robin. On the other hand, he didn't seem to have any sorts of restrictions like morale and a sense of decency. He also had a very special sense of humor. All this made Slade curious to what Rob would think about the upcoming pregnancy. Rob didn't seem to remember that part, actually he didn't seem to be conscious about much of what had happened since he appeared the last time, but Slade suspected that he had just not paid attention. As they rested after round three or four, Slade couldn't remember, the man told Rob about the plans.

Rob shot up from the bed in a very similar way that Robin had some days before. The boy looked livid.

"Are you _crazy_?!"

Slade sighed. He had suspected that this might be too much for Rob as well.

"You must be out of your mind!" The boy continued. "This is just over–the–top _bad_! Don't you realize that I'll be _fat?_!"

Slade blinked. Rob continued ranting.

"I mean, _look _at this!" the boy ran his hands over his own stomach. "You wanna ruin _this_?! It's a peace of fucking _art_! Don't tell me I gotta shit the kid out too? I'll be flabby _and_ totally _unfuckable_! Aw, _Slaaaade_! Come _on_? Won't you rather have me tight and pretty?" The boy threw himself back on the bed and tried to shake Slade by the shoulders, striving to knock some sense into the man.

"It will be a c-section and Raven has promised to restore you to normal afterwards." Slade said dryly, fighting to contain a laugh.

"Oh." Rob sat down, cross-legged, and seemed to think about it. "Good. Then when do we start?" He straddled Slade once more, stubbornly, and grinned down at the man.

"The impregnation will be done medically." Slade cruelly said.

"Nooooo! You are taking away the _fun_ part! How did you get to be such a _bore_, Slade?" Rob pouted. "Now you have ruined the mood. Let's get something to eat." he decided and climbed off the man, heading for the door.

"We are both naked." Slade pointed out.

"So? Does food blush?" Rob wanted to know, and groaned as Slade ordered him to stop.

"There are ladies in the building, Rob. That doesn't bother you?" Slade was very curios to find if this character had _any_ limitations at all… he was actually warming up to the boy, even if he was a handful.

"Ah, yeah… the babes… they will be_ insanely_ jealous at me if they see you in the buff…" Rob nodded. "On the other hand, we might get them to join us, right?" The boy seemed to think this was a rather good idea. "I'm not complaining or anything, but I wouldn't mind a good fuck myself, you know…" Rob looked accusingly at Slade as if he expected the man to provide.

Slade had a bit of a coughing fit, and that made the boy impatient.

"Come on! Wear a sheet or something! I'm hungry… you either figure out a way to make enough cum to satisfy me or you'll feed me something_ else_…" the boy patted his foot on the floor.

* * *

They showed up in the kitchen a while later, Slade having managed to get Rob to at least put his pants back on. Muttering about 'wasting time' the boy had complied at last. Slade was more fully dressed, but he had left his armor behind.

It seemed that all of the inhabitants of the Tower had had similar ideas about a late dinner, because both the girls, Cy and Chang where in the room.

"Master Slade!" Starfire came flying up to them. "I'm delighted! Did you know I stopped a vicious attack on the Tower today?"

"Starfire, I keep telling you: it was a _seagull_!" Cy stated harshly.

"It looked most mean!" Star objected.

"That what seagulls _do_." Raven cut in dryly.

Starfire dropped a few inches.

"So I was not victorious against evil forces?"

"Nah, but you banged up that bird pretty good…" Cy offered, and stalked back to his station.

"I am tremendously sorry." Starfire said, lower lip trembling.

"That is fine. I don't like seagulls much." Slade chuckled, making Star beam.

Rob snorted.

"_Please_, Slade, she's so deep in your pants that she's practically _wearing_ them… why don't you just nail her and make her happy?" the boy wanted to know, making Chang splutter his beverage across the counter.

"I promised _Robin_ I wouldn't…" Slade chuckled at Chang's expression. The man had yet to meet this charming boy. Slade suddenly wanted to introduce them.

"Well, Robin isn't here, now, is he?" Rob winked. "I say _go_ for it…"

"So you think I would prefer her over you?" Slade asked, leading the boy towards the counter, leaving a confused but slightly hopeful Starfire behind.

"Of course not!" Rob snorted. "_Nothing_ can compare to me! But it might make you see how good I really _am_. I wouldn't mind some more appreciation."

"Right..." Slade smirked "Well… Rob, this is professor Chang. Chang, this is Rob, one of Robin's little… friends…"

"Hey, my 'little friend' ain't so little!" Rob chuckled. "Hi there Chang. _Man_, you are ugly… and barely any teeth… oh, I bet you could give great head without teeth, couldn't you?"

"I… uh… I… -he-he-?" Chang stuttered. "I... think… work. Yes! Work! Gotta go."

Slade laughed at the fleeing man, and didn't stop until he saw his pet fly through the room and hit the wall rather hard. Slade spun around and glared at Raven, who was still surrounded by her dark magic.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"He suggested that I should dress in a rubber suit, get a whip and come by the bedroom later…" Raven told the man evenly. "I disagreed. I have work to do."

Rob had made his way back, nursing a bruised shoulder.

"Awww… where's the_ fun_ in these people?" the boy complained, glaring at Raven who merely raised an eyebrow. "C'mon… Star? Rae? Why not join us…? We can all be pregnant _together,_ wouldn't that be cool?" He only got a snort from Raven in reply, as the girl dragged Starfire out of the room, and Rob sighed. "What use are brainwashed slaves, anyway, if they aren't in the bedroom?

"That's what _you _are for, pet." Slade reminded him, and the boy smiled.

"Yeah, almost forgot. Let's grab something we can eat in bed…"

"As you wish. " Slade nodded. "I had planned on giving Robin something tonight though… but it might as well be you…"

"Really? What?"

"A tattoo."

"And _mar_ this perfect skin?" Rob exclaimed playfully. "Okay… but it better be dirty!"

"Well… it's more of an owner's tag… not really dirty. A bit funny, though, I think…" Slade grinned.

"Well, at least it's gonna be in a dirty place, right?"

"I was thinking of putting it here…" Slade said and placed his fingers between the boy's groin and hip.

"That's not _very _naughty _either_…" Rob complained.

"Don't argue with me."

"No, Sir." The boy hung his head for a moment, before bouncing back. "I bet it will be great, though. Who will do it?"

"I will."

"You know how to make tattoos? Really?" Rob sounded impressed.

"Well, when I was in the military I spent a bit of time in tattoo-parlors with fellow soldiers." Slade confessed.

"Wait! You are going to try something you have only _watched_? _Years _ago? What if you mess up?"

"I _did_ pay attention."

"But _you _don't have any tats, do you? I mean, I have run my tongue _all over_ you, and I haven't found one." the boy frowned, perplexed.

"No, I was only there as company. Marking ones body with permanent means of identification is a stupid thing to do in my business."

"Well, standing around _chatting_ is a stupid thing to do in _mine_." Rob decided "C'mon! I'll grab the food, and you'll grab the needle or whatever…"

* * *

The next two hours were filled with the buzzing of the tattoo machine, interrupted by frequent breaks for snacking or groping, and an occasional "Hold still!" from Slade.

* * *

As he was done at last, Slade was pleased with the result. Rob demanded to see, and when he did, he burst out laughing.

"Robin is just gonna_ die_ when he sees this!" the boy exclaimed.

"Hopefully not. Speaking of that… you are welcome to spend the evening with me, but I want Robin back in the morning…" Slade warned.

"Sure… he seems to drag his ass back when I sleep anyway…" Rob shrugged, and the put on a very adorable puppy-pout. "I'm gonna miss you, you know… can I come out and play again soon? _Pleeeease_?"

Slade considered it. Since he expected Robin to be difficult for a while…

"Why not? At least I won't get a kick in the groin with you…" he muttered.

"Nah… unless you _want_ one?" Rob offered. "Okay, let's not waste any more time! First one in the shower gets laid!" he declared and quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

Slade shook his head and followed. It was going to be a tough night…

* * *

Robin looked down on the hideous black markings. It had taken a while before he had remembered enough about last night to take a look, and now he wished he hadn't. His stomach turned.

"Not happy with your gift, pet?" Slade chuckled, and Robin looked up from his half-sitting position in the bed.

If Slade had had a heart, maybe he would have felt regret as he saw how Robin's eyes were filled with grief and betrayal… but as it where, it only made the man smirk. Robin looked down on the mark again. It consisted of two parts. A signature reading "Slade Wilson" and above it… a _copyright _symbol. Slade's sick mind had apparently found this very funny.

"Come. Time for breakfast."

Robin gritted his teeth. _Time for the fight to continue, more likely_. He answered as he usually did:

"Make me."

* * *

Meals nowadays were slightly grayer than they used to be. Not that Robin was hungry, but he could clearly tell that Raven's culinary skills were failing. Maybe she was just busy, but Robin suspected that the girl was still very angry with him. Although the food was still nourishing, it was rather bland… but again, Robin's appetite was not that great either.

His new 'accessories', the leather wrist- and ankle bands with the metal clasps on them, chafed, as the leather was still rather stiff. The collar, on the other hand, Robin barely felt anymore. This morning it said "TAKEN", but he didn't care. He had just eaten a tasteless porridge that just _happened _to be on the cold side, and had a very embarrassing run-in with professor Chang. First Robin didn't remember their meeting the evening before, and wondered why the man looked so flushed… then it all came back to him and they ended up fleeing in different directions, as Robin, for once, returned to his seat at Slade's feet without being ordered to.

Right now, however, Robin was rather uncomfortable. Slade had taken to restrain him instead of order him to stay put. The man seemed to prefer this method as a show of power. He did it by linking Robin's wrists and ankles together in different ways, and right now Robin was sitting with his knees drawn up, as Slade had first fastened Robin's ankles to each other, and then his wrists to them in turn. Not being able to as much as scratch his nose made Robin remember the 'good old days' when he just was _expected_ to sit there, with some fondness. In this position, he could, possibly, free himself, as his fingertips just barely reached the clasps, but he didn't try. That would do more damage than good, and he didn't mean the bodily kind.

The days had, so far, been rather uneventful, but Robin used them well, thinking and planning. Luthor had been in contact with Slade shortly, two nights ago, but Robin hadn't been allowed to stay for the call. As soon as Cy announced who was waiting to be patched through, Slade had commanded Robin to go to the bedroom. That worried the boy. How could he make Slade bring him to the meeting when he didn't trust him during a phone call? Maybe it wasn't trust, though… It had been late, and Slade had been preparing to call it a night anyway… maybe he sent Robin ahead as a favor? Robin hoped so, because if it was lack of trust, there was no way the man would risk being 'embarrassed' by Robin's disobedience in public. Not that Robin had done much to regain the trust… quite the opposite… He _had _controlled himself at the few occasions when people had called or visited, though, and he hoped that Slade had noticed that. Robin had definitely not acted like he did _before,_ on these events, but he had stayed still and quiet, not glaring, struggling or cursing. And, regarding the mood Robin had been in lately, that was close to angelic behavior.

This trial week had taught him a lot, and the most important thing was how to read Slade. The man had also relaxed more around Robin during the week, letting him get closer, maybe even closer than Slade had first planned. Robin knew that the only reason that he had gotten this opportunity was because Slade _expected_ him to behave perfectly for the sake of his friends and the prisoners… Well, he _didn't _anymore. And now it was to Robin's disadvantage. It felt good, though… not to hold back his true feelings…

* * *

Robin shifted uncomfortably.

"I need to go to the bathroom." he said sullenly, glancing up at Slade, clearly detesting having to ask.

"Of course." Slade bent down and quickly released Robin's hands and feet. Without a word the boy stomped off down the hall to the closest shared bathroom. Slade's behavior confused Robin. There hadn't been any threats, and only minor injuries, as Slade usually only backhanded him when he crossed some undefined line. Why was Slade holding back? By all rights Robin, along with the prisoners and other Titans, should have been _flayed _by now, and he knew it. Did it have something to do with the upcoming pregnancy? Robin didn't understand… Slade could also have refused him bathroom breaks, or at least made him _wait_… he could have teased him about yesterday and his Rob-personality, but hadn't. Robin guessed that Slade was acting 'maturely' while Robin's _own_ behavior, he knew, was juvenile. And by not reacting as expected, Slade managed to piss Robin off even more…

* * *

As he was about to leave the bathroom he heard voices approaching and quickly closed the door again, leaving only a tiny opening. As no one would tell him anything, he had to take every chance he could to find out things for himself, he figured. It soon became clear that the two people approaching were Chang and Raven.

"When will you be done testing?" Raven asked, sounding a bit impatient.

"Two or three days at the most." Chang answered. "Slade doesn't mind, since he will hold that meeting here tomorrow night and want time to prepare for it."

"Will there be a lot of people?"

"Slade decided to match the Triad's number with high ranking military men… and Lex Luthor will also bring some of his 'suits'… so… well… about forty, maybe."

"Quite a party." Raven commented. "Anyway, about these…"

Then the pair had passed the bathroom door and turned a corner, and so Robin couldn't hear anything more.

* * *

So that was it. He needed to see Luthor tomorrow, and he needed to know if the man was still in contact with the JL. To beat Slade, or rather, to beat the _Contract_, he needed help from the outside too. If he didn't _have_ that link… he could as well hand his soul over to Slade at once, because then he wouldn't stand a chance.

But how could he convince Slade not to lock him up tomorrow night? Maybe Rob could…? No. Robin almost laughed at the thought. Sending Rob after Lex would be _disastrous_. First of all, even if Robin _could _bring his alter ego out on command, Rob would never remember what he was supposed to do _or_ stick to the plan if he did. Besides, Lex was exactly the type of man Rob would find attractive, and… Robin shuddered. He suspected that Rob didn't take rejection well.

_Resignation…_ Robin then thought. _That is probably the most believable… that way I won't be obedient enough to be suspicious, but hopefully Slade will trust me not to try anything…_ there was no way he would let himself be dragged down into those emotions again. He had been so close to drowning in them, _believing _them… he had been on the edge, as Raven had told Slade… Robin grinned grimly as he walked back. He could still see that edge, but he wouldn't get that close to it again… He had two main plans by now. One would take a bit of time, and was something of a long shot… the other might be quicker, but could also make his sacrifice something he wasn't quite ready to… he had decided to work on the long shot first, and for that he needed Lex…

Robin reached the throne and quietly sat down without being ordered to. He then held still so Slade could reattach his bounds. He received a pat on the head for good behavior but didn't curse or snap, only sighed unhappily and let his forehead rest against his knees.

* * *

Slade smirked under the mask. These past days Robin had clearly started to go through something similar to the five stages of grief, including denial, anger, bargaining, and depression. The final stage, acceptance, might be far off yet, but these small indications of compliance was definitely a good sign.

* * *

Robin heard Slade chuckle quietly and, face hidden, the boy grinned again.

_Laugh while you can, Slade… this game has just gotten new rules… and you don't get to find out about them…not until it's too late…_

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** How did you find Rob? Rather… errrr… outspoken, huh? I know that you have only seen a glimpse off him before… I hoped you didn't find him _too_ bad… he_ has_ a heart… somewhere under all those… well… _desires_… I'm not sure he is exactly on Robin's side, thought, which I find kind of funny… well, well… He might turn up again, for short visits…

Did you get the tattoo? Maybe only I found it funny (but I have Slade and Rob on my side!) that Slade has the copyright on Robin… -sigh- Ok, so only me, then… ;o)


	26. Party Favors

**A/N:** This time, I'd like to invite you to a party… ;o), and yes... I'm very happy with the title of this chapter...

_**  
Chapter twenty-six: Party Favors **_

Eyes staring accusingly, purple ones, blue ones, green ones, brown ones, black ones. Hands grabbing him, pale, green, metal, clawed, glowed, tearing at him, pulling him every which way. Voices lashing at him from every direction. Whispered accusations.

"Weak!"

"Idiot!"

"Traitor!"

"Slut!"

Robin tried to defend himself, first with words, then with his fists, but they kept coming closer, they kept staring.

"_I'm doing all I can!_" he shouted.

"Not enough!"

"Not fast enough!"

"Never good enough!"

"You should fight!"

"Where's the real you?"

"Fight!"

"_HOW?_" Robin wailed.

"Don't care!"

"Do it!"

"You don't _want_ to, do you?"

"Useless!"

Robin felt like he was suffocating and huddled up tightly. He could still feel the stares.

"_Stop… make them stop… make them go away!_"

"I will"

A different voice. Dark. Deadly. Evil.

_On my side…_

The scene changed. Robin looked out over the main room, and it was filled with bodies, coming all the way up to the second step. Batman, Alfred, the Titans, including Beast Boy, but also Chang, Xia, Chian, Lex Luthor, the JL, all of them, Batgirl, the Joker, Mumbo, Catwoman, his parents, all the ones he remembered from Haley's Circus, tutors… Robin suddenly realized that everyone he had ever known more than fleetingly was here. Dead. A pair of arms closed around him, but Robin wasn't frightened.

"I killed them all." Slade whispered in his ear, and Robin smiled. He smiled because there was _one_ thing that made this scene perfect. They all had their eyes closed.

* * *

Robin woke with a start. He was being held by Slade again. He woke up like this almost every morning, even though he tried to go to sleep as far away from the man as possible. He _had_ tried to sleep elsewhere, even on the floor, but Slade would, naturally, have none of that. The first morning he had kicked and screamed and clawed, fighting to get out of that hold, but to no avail. It only made him look weak, and Robin refused to look weak in front of Slade anymore. He sighed and turned his head a little bit, meeting an amused gaze.

"Good morning, pet."

Robin swallowed the 'go to hell' that was his usual answer these days, and said a weak;

"Yeah." followed by another sigh.

"Unusually mellow this morning, aren't you? That's a nice change."

"I have just decided to choose my battles." Robin mumbled, not completely untruthfully, as he had realized that he had to get slightly more on Slade's good side again for the party tonight. "And_ this _is one of them…" he added as he felt Slade's hand on his hip, and pried it off. "Tie me up or order me to, there is no other way in hell you will ever touch me again!"

Slade, thankfully in a good mood, only snorted in amusement.

"And here I thought your nightmares had helped you get back on the right path…"

"Take your path and shove it, Slade…" Robin snarled, and then actually heard what the man had said. "What nightmares?"

"Oh, _talking_ now, are we?" Slade teased. "Very well. Every night since our little 'fall out' and before that too, on occasion, you have been making quite a scene in your sleep, even falling out off bed now and then. I can never get any peace and quiet unless I hold you…. that seems to make you calm down at once."

Robin stared blankly in front of him. This was why he woke up in Slade's arms so often? The man _calmed_ him? No, he reconsidered; it was the body heat, the _contact_, which pulled him back from the nightmares, not Slade himself. Hell, Slade _was_ the nightmare.

"I must have confused you with someone_ special_…" Robin bit back, refusing to show how much this had rattled him.

_Slade could be lying, don't forget that…_ Robin reminded himself. He was surprised that Slade wasn't groping him anymore, and as the seconds ticked by Robin got more and more tense. Usually Slade took him both in the mornings and the evenings, just to show him his place.

"Well, if you're not gonna fuck me, can I go have breakfast?" he ended up asking, not too fiercely. He didn't want to goad Slade into anything after all.

"What would you prefer?" The man purred, and again Robin had to exchange a 'what do _you_ think?' with a quiet:

"Breakfast."

"Go then. And I'm only letting you do this for coming slightly to your senses. I will have my fun later." Slade promised.

Robin gave a short nod of understanding and disappeared into the bathroom before coming back, so Slade could put on his collar. That was another thing he usually didn't let the man do just like that, but this time he stood still with just a silent snarl on his face. Slade had spelled out SULKY on it, so Robin guessed he _must _be in a good mood. He hoped it would help him.

* * *

Heading to the main room and the kitchen, he heard Slade follow. As he entered the room he stopped dead, gasping. It was being completely altered! Slade-bots where everywhere, working at an amazing pace.

"What the…?" slipped from Robin's lips.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I am having a little party tonight… and I thought that a theme would be fun."

Robin had difficulty to believe that Slade could find _anything_, except torturing him, perhaps, _fun_. This, however, was neither the time nor the place to state that fact.

"What theme?"

"The Roman Empire of course… isn't that fitting?"

Then Robin realized what he was looking at. Pillars, mosaics, and, arranged around low tables were several low backless sofas, Robin thought they were called divans… or chaise longues… it didn't matter. There was even a water fountain, which Robin suspected would be working before the evening came.

"Wow." He didn't have to pretend that he was impressed, he truly was.

"Glad you like it." Slade chuckled, and walked by him, towards the kitchen.

Robin thought quickly. What measures could he take to make sure he would be here tonight? To assume he _would_, could be dangerous… he needed to confirm it. He didn't want Slade to pick up on the slightest hint of eagerness, though, that would make the man suspicious.

"Do_ I_ have to be there?" he asked carelessly, with his heart thumping in his chest. If Slade said no straight away, it was a lost cause and he would have to wait for the next opportunity… if _that _ever came…

"I don't know… are you going to behave?" Slade asked, tilting his head and seemed to evaluate him.

"Are you going to touch me?" Robin shot back.

"Perhaps…" the man growled. "But if you are going to scream and pout in front of my guests…"

"Never." Robin snarled quietly. "I will never let them see me suffer. I won't give them that _pleasure_." That was the truth, and his eyes locked with Slade's as he said it.

"Well, then… then that's settled…" the man purred. "And I have the cutest little outfit picked out for you…" he added with a short, deep laugh.

Robin cringed, wondering exactly _how _small this outfit was.

_

* * *

Very_ small, it turned out. It was a toga, of sorts, but Robin highly doubted that it was historically correct. The top part was fine, but the rest… it was just barely long enough to cover his behind. His _naked _behind, he should add, as Slade didn't allow him underwear. 

"Stop tugging at it, it looks lovely." Slade snorted and Robin gave him a poisonous glare. Did the man wear a toga? Oh, no, Slade wore the uniform of a Roman Centurion. His mask was metal again, looking like an altered version of a roman helmet, with a faceguard that left his mouth free.

"Shut up, you're in a skirt too…" Robin hissed.

Slade chuckled and let his hand slide up the boy's ass. Robin wasn't completely wrong, but the greaves on his legs, combined with everything else, made him a great deal more clothed than Robin. The boy huffed and stepped out of reach, fiddling with his new collar for the evening. It was a set, really, consisting of thick gold wires, which coiled stiffly around the boy's slender neck in a very flattering pattern. Similar metal bands snaked their way around his Robin's arms and ankles.

Robin frowned. They were waiting to greet the first guests, and he had started to get nervous. It didn't help that Slade had made him intimately familiar with one of the low sofas earlier. Not that that was the first time during the day. Slade had really meant it when he had said that he would have his fun later, because it turned out that today was the day Raven needed the sperm samples… Slade had _enjoyed_ collecting them from Robin. The boy's cheeks flushed at the thought. He _hated_ that he couldn't control himself. Sure, Slade had had to _work_ for it, he _really_ had, but thinking about horrible things only lasted so long. The man had been determined to get as many samples as possible during the day, and now Robin was… well… _spent_.

Robin straightened a bit as the elevator doors opened and the first guest arrived. Servants, both males and females and all devoted to Slade, hurried to greet them. The guests, all dressed in different costumes from the period, tried not to gape at the surroundings, but it was clearly difficult. Robin couldn't blame them. The vast room had transformed into the interior of a luxurious Roman villa. Both the throne and the kitchen area were cleverly hidden, Wines, with real grapes, climbed the pillars, water splashed in the fountains, the light were set to imitate a Mediterranean evening sun, musicians were playing softly in the background… all in all it was like being transported half across the world and back in time at once. The floor was covered in an intricate and exquisite mosaic, which would have taken normal humans months to complete. Slade had hundreds of robots though, and they worked with the efficiency and speed of computers.

Slade had told him how each guest had received several different costumes that were especially made for them, to choose from, and Robin had snorted. So like Slade. Couldn't let this setting be ruined by someone showing up in a sheet, now, could he? _Control freak. _The other Titans were not invited, not even Chang. Possibly because they would ruin the illusion as well, but more likely they had missions of their own to attend to.

The guests didn't seem to mind the dress up, though, and soon the wine, fresh fruits and cheeses were flowing. Slade had made sure that the guests mingled. There were even persons at the party with the specific task of making introductions and starting discussions, making sure the topics was safe, naturally. Slade did marvelous at that himself, and Robin followed in his tracks, keeping quiet and reserved.

* * *

As the Triads arrived, the atmosphere in the room tensed for a few moments, but was soon back to normal. Robin was amazed that the group had agreed to the costumes as well. He had a feeling that it all was because Slade had encouraged them to bring their own favorite slaves, and, like Slade, they seemed to enjoy dressing their pets scantily. The slaves were mostly older teens or in their early twenties, and none as young as Robin. Mostly women, beautiful and graceful, but two or three gorgeous young men were among them as well. For an insane moment Robin felt like the ugly duckling.

They, or rather Slade, were currently talking to a group of what Robin assumed were high-ranking Triads. Their leader, because Kuai had, luckily for Slade, been chosen as expected, was to appear later with Lex Luthor. These men and women had been sent ahead, so their leader could arrive in an already inspected room. Robin had to admit to himself that Kuai had guts. All right, he was backed up by Luthor, but he was entering the stronghold of the man who killed his predecessor. As Robin understood, Slade had made it very clear to the Triads that Chian's death happened because of personal differences, though, and was not to be considered as an attack to the whole organization. Not that he thought for a moment that they would accept that fact. Robin let his eyes swipe over the group in front of him. They seemed to range from 'malicious' to 'deadly', but what did he expect…? Santa and his helpers? At that moment, voices hushed and heads turned. The guests of honor had arrived.

Lex Luthor made a toga look good. It was just such an obvious fact that even Robin had to admit it. If Rob had been present, the boy would have been busy trying to pry it off by now. It was purple; the color of the gods and Roman emperor, and Luthor looked very much the part. Beside him, in a similar creation, stood Kuai. The man was short, and rather stocky, although not exactly fat. He had Chian's eyes, but none of her beauty.

_Nasty peace of work… _Robin thought. _The Triads chose well._

"Look Robin, our old friend… Why don't you go greet them and escort them here?" Slade suggested.

"Yes Master." Robin said dutifully in an emotionless tone. On the inside, he almost jumped with glee at this chance.

He made his way over to the pair and their respective bodyguards and dates. Both Lex and Kuai had lovely ladies on their arms, but Robin got the distinct feeling that they were no more than accessories.

_Probably cheaper than their watches too… _he added nastily to himself… although, to be fair, Luthor's watch could buy a small country.

"Master Slade asked me to escort you to him. Will you please follow me?" Robin asked, trying to sound acceptable humble. He heard a hiss before his head erupted in pain. A moment later he opened his eyes to find himself on his stomach, sprawled on the floor, the end of a thin walking stick pressing into his neck.

"How _dare_ you speak in my presence without permission?" a heavily accented voice snarled above him.

"Now, now, my friend…" Lex sounded like he tried to calm the man. "I don't think-"

"Slade let a slave _speak_ to me! A _slave_! I have _never_-!"

"Oh, he is Slade's personal catamite, and I assure you that his Master didn't mean any disrespect. Different customs, I'm sure…" Robin heard Lex reply.

"A _slave_!" Kuai huffed and strode away, leaving Robin to pick himself up.

_Damn, evil psychotic, git of a…_Robin thought to himself, and he realized that this had made him miss his chance. The side of his head throbbed, but at least it didn't bleed. Robin received several leers as he climbed to his feet and he blushed a bit as he became aware that his fall must have let the bystanders glimpse a bit more of him than he really wanted. He tugged at the short hem again and hurried over to his 'Master' and his company.

* * *

The men had left their respective dates at the refreshment table to be able to talk a bit more privately. He took his place silently just behind Slade, and kept his eyes on the floor. The man did not make any comments about Robin being beaten, and only apologized to Kuai for not being familiar with his customs.

_I bet you __WERE, you son of a bitch…_ Robin growled inwardly.

Robin had no way of catching Luthor's eye in this position and even if he did… what good would it do? He had originally planned to slip Lex a short note, but he had been unable to find anything to write with or on. He had almost screamed in frustration as he discovered that, thanks to the contract, he couldn't even prick his own finger and write in blood. This meant he had to do this the dangerous way. The message he wanted to get across to the man wasn't a really big deal in itself, and probably wouldn't take long. Glancing over at the 'hood ornaments' chatting by the large bowl of fruit, Robin got an idea.

He waited for a natural pause in the conversation, and then touched Slade's arm gently.

"Yes, boy?"

"May I bring you some refreshments, Master?"

Slade nodded. If he was surprised at Robin's offer, he didn't voice it, but the boy suspected that he would be asked questions later. Well, he could always claim that he was bored… or thirsty himself…

He made his way over to the women, grabbed a plate and started to arrange a selection of snacks on it. He asked the two if they were enjoying themselves and if he could bring them anything, before heading back to the group. If anyone had watched, they would have seen him talking to them, and so he had an excuse to do what he did next.

He silently offered the plate to Slade, who took it, and walked around to Lex, gaining his attention by touching his arm as well.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but your lady asked to have a word with you."

"Really?" Lex sounded a bit surprised, and there was a slight hint of irritation in his voice. Robin was afraid he would refuse.

"Yes. May I escort you to her? Please?" the last word was said in a low voice that only Lex could easily hear.

"Of course."

As they left the group behind, Robin glanced up at the man's face.

"I need to speak with you." he murmured. He was deadly afraid then. Afraid that Luthor's face would turn to a cold sneer. Maybe the man would even tell Slade?

"I figured." was all the reply he got, and Luthor's face remained impassive.

They reached the women, and as Luthor had figured out that it was all a rouse, he didn't ask his date what she had wanted, only making small talk, while preparing a small plate for himself.

"Fetch me a pitcher of water, boy." he said, and Robin started. _What? Why did Lex suddenly order him ar_- oh. Robin felt ashamed. The man was giving him a reason to stay. Robin had originally planned to try to talk to the man later in the evening, but he guessed now was as good a time as any. He quickly fetched a ceramic water jug and filled the man's glass.

"Wonderful party your Master has going here." Lex commented and looked around, and Robin took a quick glance as well. They weren't alone by the tables, but he hoped nobody would catch on.

"I'll be delighted to tell him." Robin answered, with no delight whatsoever in his voice.

"You seem a bit _different _since the last time I saw you." Luthor raised an eyebrow questionably.

"I'm sorry to say I was not myself at that time… I'm… _better_… now."

Their eyes met, and there was a quiet understanding between them, that everything said from now on would have a double meaning.

"I'm glad. I saw some old friends of yours the other day. They send their regards."

Robin dared a smile.

"So you still keep in contact?" he asked. "More water?" he added, and Lex held out his glass. Robin poured a bit of water in, not filling it up so he would have reason to do it again soon.

"Yes. But I prefer to keep to myself." the man said, making Robin understand that he was still mainly on his own side.

"So it's here you are hiding…" Slade's voice purred.

_DAMN! _Robin wanted to stamp his foot in frustration.

"And what are you occupying my pet with, Lex?" the man continued. He had all rights to be suspicious, after all.

Lex simply held out his glass and Robin filled it again.

"We were merely talking about the party and your fascination with history, Master." Robin answered calmly, hoping Lex would pick up the thread.

"Precisely. Are you interested in history as well, Robin?" The man asked, and the boy wanted to hug him then and there.

"Yes, I have always been fascinated with the origins of things… Although I feel I don't know nearly enough. But I guess not even Master Slade knows everything…"

"Well, you might be in the right place to learn more…" Lex tried and raised an eyebrow.

Robin shook his head with a small smile.

"That is not for me, I have other duties."

"So you _do_, boy, and even though I'm delighted that you are taking so good care of my guest, you know your place." Slade interrupted.

"Yes, Master, I'm sorry." Robin put down the jug and went to stand behind the man once more.

"As am I" Lex nodded. "History can be such an interesting subject, and in a surrounding like this… Well, who can blame us for getting lost in conversation?"

"Who indeed?" Slade agreed, slightly sarcastically.

"Well, history is the key to the future." Robin dared, just to make sure he got his point across.

"Maybe so." Lex nodded. "Well, I'm more interested in the present, right now… should we withdraw to a more private location?"

"Yes, that's why I came." Slade confirmed. "We will meet in the small conference room."

"Won't that ruin the illusion?" Lex smirked, and Slade chuckled.

"Hardly."

* * *

Slade was right. This room had also been redecorated and held several low sofas and chairs. The floor was littered with pillows as well, and as Slade took his place on one of the sofas, Robin sank down among them. Lex and Kuai had already taken the seats Slade offered them, and except for one bodyguard and one adviser each, the rest of the followers were dismissed. Slade kept, for balance sake, two of his generals in the room as well. Servants made sure that everyone had wine and everything else they could possibly want, before leaving the room.

"So you will let your slave stay?" Kuai snorted.

_Wow, that man can hold a grudge… Good luck with him, Slade… _Robin thought wryly.

"Yes. If it's not a bother." Slade said and stroked Robin's hair. "I thought he might offer you some pleasure while we discuss our plans?"

Robin tensed. Fuck that! He would_ never-!_

"I prefer women." the man answered and Robin relaxed.

_I hoped Slade knew that… please let him have known that…_

"Then a massage, perhaps?" Slade offered. "He is nothing compared to your countries skilled masseuses, but he is quite capable. And as I understand it you have had a long flight?"

Kuai nodded curtly and Robin's heart sank.

"He will wash before touching me." the man then said, and Robin hid a growl.

_I'm going to__ wash AFTERWARDS as well, be sure of that…_

"Naturally" Slade said evenly, and gestured for Robin to do as he was told.

* * *

Kneading the sitting man's back and shoulders was bad enough, but Kuai had given his walking stick to a body guard, and every time Robin made a wrong move, by pressing too hard or too gently, Kuai grunted and Robin received a lash to his arms or back. While he worked, the discussion wavered back and forward. Slade didn't have an easy time, but was far from struggling; actually he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Robin seriously considered ripping the cane from his tormentor's hands and give them all a taste off it. After all, he had gotten what he wanted. On the other hand it would ruin any further hopes of meeting anyone outside the Tower, and he probably needed to. He ground his teeth in frustration.

"You have taken over much of the western world, and I agree that your terms should be beneficial for the Triads…" Kuai muttered at last with his heavy accent. "But I demand to know one thing… you rule the world, yet hide your face. Why?"

Robin glanced up at Slade over Kuai's shoulders.

"Ah, it's tradition. Since many years back, I have only let them I truly trust see my face. The men in my inner circle."

"Then I demand it."

"Does this mean that you are willing to sign the contract?"

Kuai glanced at Lex.

"Chian seemed to think this contract is cursed. Mr. Luthor tells me it is purely superstition."

"Well, Chian was a superstitious woman… but they usually are. She got quite upset over something as trivial as a ruined kimono… But then… maybe the position of ruler of the Triads was poorly suited for her… for anyone who has fear in their hearts…" Slade purred.

_So if he refuses he is a frightened, superstitious woman, is that what you are saying? _Robin couldn't help but smirk at the man.

"I am nothing like her… I will sign. If you'll show me your face. I will not make deals with masked men."

Robin tensed, earning him another strike to his back. _Slade would never… would he?_

"Of course. Are the massage finished, boy?" The man sounded completely unrattled, almost like he had expected it.

Robin nodded, before finding his own tongue.

"Yes Master."

"Then fetch the tray at the table over there."

Robin walked up to the table, wiping his hands on his outfit. The contract lay there, with a pen, ready to be signed. Robin already knew that he couldn't destroy it, he doubted that it would even burn, and he picked up the tray with a desolate sigh. It was clear that Slade only sent him to fetch the wretched thing because he knew that it would torment him, so straightening his back, Robin brought the tray back to the table and sat down, trying to not look tormented at all.

"There. Now for my part of the deal. My pet, of course, will close his eyes."

Robin's hands curled into fists of frustration, as his world became black. There was a rustle as Slade, apparently, removed the altered helmet.

"And why is that? Your slave has not seen your face before?" Kuai asked.

"No, why would he? He is my favorite, but still only a pet… and to let him see it now alongside you, would lessen the honor for you, wouldn't you say?" Slade chuckled slightly.

"Yes. You are correct. But you trust him to keep his eyes closed?" there was a hint of awe in the man's voice.

"Oh, he is very well trained. But not up to your standards, of course. Again, I apologize for that lack in him. It will be remedied."

"I will be happy to help with that." Kuai offered.

"How generous." Slade seemed to agree. Robin felt two fingers under his chin, tilting his head back. "You heard that, pet? There is still a lot of training to do."

Robin didn't have time to reply before Slade's lips met his. A moan of anger and disgust that could easily be interpreted as one of pleasure, escaped him, and Slade deepened the kiss to make sure there would be no more little 'mistakes'. As Slade let him go, Robin tried his best not to spit at him.

"Yes Master. Thank you Master." he said quietly, promising himself that Slade would pay for this… somehow…

"It surprises me that you show affection for your slave this openly." Kuai said dryly. "I find it makes them proud, and I feel that is the main fault with this one. He does not know his proper place."

"You might be right, my friend. Now… for the contract…"

"You are welcome to borrow one of mine, and you will see the difference." Kuai continued "I keep only girls, though, would you mind?"

"Not at all. Your generosity humbles me." Slade answered, and Robin held back a snort.

_A hard kick in the groin wouldn't humble you… although it would be fun to try…_

Robin could hear the rustling of paper. He hated not being able to see, but it was plain what was happening. Kuai was signing. As the man spoke again, his voice was decisively softer.

"It is I who am humbled. It will be a pleasure to work for you."

"I'm sure." Slade said sarcastically, not much of the geniality left in his voice now that the deal was sealed. "Please enjoy the party, the rest of us will join you in a moment."

"Yes. Thank you." Robin heard the sound of people leaving, and Lex excused his own guards as Slade sent his generals away.

"Are they gone?" Robin asked as everything became quiet.

"Just me and Lex left." Slade answered and Robin felt a hand return to his hair.

"Then can I open my eyes?"

"No."

Robin snorted and pulled away from the man.

"My-my, what happened to your meek little pet?" Lex chuckled.

"Nothing. _Yet_." Slade growled, and Robin was slammed back against the sofa painfully.

"What? It's only the traitor here! What does it matter?" Robin snarled, hoping Lex wouldn't take offence.

"_Robin_..."

Slade's purred out warning told the boy that he was in trouble. Robin let himself be dragged back and hung his head.

"Sorry." he said, not sounding it. "I'm just tired." he added, and this time, it was plainly the truth.

"That's no excuse, pet, but we'll _talk_ about this later. Now, Lex… are you sure you don't want to sign as well?"

Robin's breath hitched. If Slade somehow had found a way to _force_ Lex to sign….

"No, thank you." the man answered. "But I hope you appreciate me bringing Kuai here?"

"Yes, very much so. I might ask more favors of you in the future. Well, then, I will put this away…" Robin heard, and felt, Slade stand up and clearing the table. He had drawn his knees up to his chin and stared sullenly in Luthor's general direction.

"Please tell me he's at least ugly…" Robin muttered, and both Lex and Slade chuckled.

"Well, your Master might not be my type, but he's not bad." Lex laughed.

"What do _you_ know, you're _bald_…" Robin muttered, in a foul mood.

Lex probably made a face, because Slade chuckled again.

"I'm flattered, Lex" the man said mockingly. "And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I need to put the helmet back on and go play the host…" Robin heard a rustling and then "Open your eyes, Robin".

As Robin blinked in the unfamiliar light, Luthor whistled quietly between his teeth.

"That contract is truly amazing. Do you think you can find me one?" he asked Slade. Robin looked up to see if the man was joking, but the pale eyes were filled with too much greed for that.

"Sorry, my friend. It doesn't work on aliens." Slade grinned meaningfully.

Lex managed to look deadpanned.

"I have no idea what that was supposed to mean." he said.

"Of course not. Just a random fact." Slade chuckled. "Come, boy, let's be nice to our guests."

Robin shot Lex a glance on his way out, and the man looked back thoughtfully. Robin was quite sure that Lex had gotten the message, but he was far from sure that he would deliver it. He had hoped to be able to tell Luthor about the pregnancy as well, but had failed to come up with a way… he figured 'guess who will be an uncle?' wouldn't work… and 'does your company make maternity clothes..?' Well… No. Something like male pregnancy was so unbelievable, that Robin doubted that he would ever get Lex to understand without saying it straight out. Besides, it didn't much matter… He would make sure this was over before nine months was up.

He pondered the messaged he had gotten across. He believed that the JL already had looked into the origins of the contract, but he wanted to confirm it, wanted to know for himself if there were any chance of a solution there, before having to move on with the next plan.

* * *

Robin's jaw dropped as they entered the main room again. It was clear that the wine was flowing, and it seemed to have washed all sense of modesty away. The area with the sofas had turned into virtual snake pits, and there seemed to be quite a lot of experimenting going on. Slade looked pleased.

"I don't think the world has seen a real orgy for too long…" he purred.

"I thought orgies came from ancient Greece, not Rome…" Robin said coldly, trying not to look too closely at, well… _anything_. He felt Slade give him a look.

"You're a special boy, Robin… I believe that you, like most young people, used the dictionary to look up dirty words… and _this_ you remember?" the man chuckled "Well, the Romans tended to borrow the best from the Greeks."

* * *

Robin didn't need _orders _to stay close to Slade as the evening passed. People didn't seem to notice who or _what _they groped, and liked to draw passersby's down in the tangle with them. Robin spotted Kuai's and Luthor's respective dates getting to know each other better.

"I know someone who would really enjoy this." Slade commented gleefully.

"I'm not letting him out…" Robin said between clenched teeth. In fact his alter ego had been trying to gain the upper hand for a while now. Robin shivered at the thought.

A man that Robin recognized as one of Luthor's crowd, a big looming type with the build of a bouncer, came up to them. He was a bit drunk, but could still form coherent sentences. Well. Sort of. He grabbed Robin's arm.

"Hey kid… can you take me somewhere private?"

Robin looked up at Slade. It sounded like the man needed to make a phone call.

"That's fine, Robin. Take him to the big conference room. I'm sure you remember it, don't you?" Robin blushed a bit angrily at this, but nodded. "Good. Stay with him." Slade told him. Clearly Slade didn't want people wandering around the tower. Not that Robin would stop him if the man tried. Slade had only informed him to stay _with_ him, after all, not stop him.

"This way, Sir." Robin said and started navigating through the groups of people. As they entered the hallways, the sound of the party dimmed, and Robin sighed in relief.

"It's in here." he said, opening the door. This room had been left untouched, like the rest of the tower, and it looked just as Robin remembered it. The enormous table made him blush again.

"Wow… quite a place Slade got, right?" The man behind him said, taking in the giant screen and polished furniture. He went over to the high chair at the end of the table and inspected it curiously.

"Yes. Quite." Robin said tensely. _It was HIS place, damn it!_

"So, you're a whore?" the man asked out of the blue.

Robin startled. He couldn't let his act down in front of an unknown man, though.

"I'm Slade's _pet_." he said tersely.

"I'm just curious, you know…" the man made a vague gesture.

"I see." Robin's voice could have deep-frozen an elephant in seconds.

"My girl-friend's not into anal… stupid bitch…" the man muttered. "And I never done a guy before…" Suddenly the man was too close, trapping Robin against the table, and the boy had a dreadful feeling that there had been some kind of mistake.

"Move away. I'm only Slade's." he tried, and the man laughed.

"Yeah, right… like he would dress you like that in _this_ kind of party and then send you off with me… I _asked,_ you know! Don't be difficult with me now, I warn you… been looking at you all night…"

"I'm. Only. Slade's." Robin repeated calmly. He wasn't too worried. The man was big, but half drunk. He hadn't even grabbed him yet, only leaned over him with his arms on either side. This could be over in a kick. Literally.

"Naaah… you're a whore… Whores do it with _everybody_… that's like the defen… defef… like what they _are_. You sound like you think you are his _wife_ or something…" the man leaned over him even more. Robin pushed him away calmly.

"As I said, it-"

The man changed in a flash. From rather harmless to a raging maniac in a blink of an eye. As his fist connected with Robin's face, a stray thought flew through the boy's mind. _Steroids_. The man was on steroids. And drunk. That meant lethal. The force of the blow sent Robin sprawling on top of the table, but he rolled with the punch and tried to draw his feet up for a kick. The man already got a good grip on Robin's toga, though, and lifted him up just to slam him back down on the table again with full force.

"I _said _don't be difficult, kid!" the man roared. "The fucking fancy bitches out there, playing hard to get…. no fucking _whore's_ gonna turn _me_ down!"

All the air had been pressed out of Robin's lungs and he gasped for air as the crazy man lifted him again. Once more he was slammed into the table, on his front this time, and the edge of the table hit him right in the stomach. The little air he had been able to catch was lost to him again. He felt his short toga being lifted and the man's body pressing against him roughly.

_No-no-no-no-no-no!_

* * *

Some time later Slade saw his young pet disappear into the corridor that led to the bedroom, and frowned. What did Robin think he was doing? Slade had had quiet enough insolence for tonight, and followed him.

Slade threw open the door with a bang, and Robin, who was on his way into the bathroom, spun around with a gasp at the sound.

"Sneaking away, again, Robin?" Slade's voice was a low, dangerous growl.

"N-no… I…"

"Enough. Bend over against the bed."

"No, Slade, please, let me-"

"Quiet." Slade smirked as he saw the boy's mouth move uselessly. He then reached under the bed and withdrew a long, thin bamboo stick, similar to Kuai's, but longer and much more flexible. Robin, who kept looking over his shoulder and shaking his head, paled.

"Chang advised me not to harm you, since Raven needs her powers now and does not need them drained to heal you… but _this_… will mostly just _hurt_…" with that he let the first strike hit, and saw Robin's body convulse. The order made the boy's screams silent, only hisses and gasps could be heard, but Slade enjoyed them anyway, as they were plain on his face.

"You have annoyed me enough these last days, and talking back with Lex in the room and then trying to sneak away from the party... I can't tolerate that, Robin. You. Really. Need. To. Learn. Your. Place!" Every word was accompanied by a strike. Robin was crying by now, and Slade was a bit surprised at how much emotion he could coax out of the stubborn boy.

It took 20 lashes for Slade to see the bruises. Fresh angry red marks that he was sure that he hadn't made. And the side of Robin's face was swollen as well. As he paused to inspect them, he noticed a small smudge of blood on the boy's leg.

"Tell me what happened. Now."

As Robin's vocal cords were released, only a low wail could be heard at first.

"_Now_, boy! Or you'll get another twenty!"

"H-he… just … he went mad… I…" Robin gasped for breath and let out a torrent of jumbled words. "He… said… I was a whore and he had never… a guy… and … he wanted… I told him no! I did! I said… I said I was yours, but he… he didn't' care… and… insane…and… he hit me… I … couldn't breathe and… and… just wanted to clean off..."

"Who was it? That man who asked for somewhere private?" Slade's voice was distant and cold.

"Y-yes… you… you said yes… he…"

"Not to that. He will be punished."

"No… no you _can't_…" Robin looked even more scared now.

"Don't be an idiot, I will kill him for this." Slade growled.

"I already did."

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Heh… got you somewhat of a cliffie there… I love those… couldn't do them during trial-week, but now they are back! I'm well on the way on the next chapter… Just wanted to say that if anyone had a stroke… not that it was unexpected, huh? I TRIED, but you probably knew… sigh… I want dumber readers! –grin- No, I don't… really… just... sometimes...

Moving starts Friday! Hopefully I can post one more chapter before I move completely, at least I _plan_ to… and THEN there might be a gap, depending on my internet-company… So, since I'll need the energy… please review? Or come by and help me carry the books. I won't pay for plane-tickets, but can offer you a mattress on the floor… ;o)


	27. Pain and Confusion

**A/N:** Thank you all for the rev's for the last chapter! Seems many liked it and/or had strong feelings about it… I want to do a short:

**REVIEW REPLY: **To **Slade/Robin-fan **(**among others**). Thank you so much for your opinions, and I try never to take offense by peoples views (unless they are deliberately aimed to be hurtful) so don't worry. I hope you will find some solace in this chapter, but I'm really glad that I had written the beginning of it even before publishing the last chapter… or else I might have felt compelled to change the story-line and I will not do that, no matter what (hey, going with the M-preg pretty much tells you that I would rather lose readers than change my decisions… ;o) ).

When it comes to the _possible_ baby, I will write more about Robin's views (and mine) in a later AN. Take pity on him for now, please.

__

_**Chapter twenty-seven: Pain and Confusion**_

"_Don't be an idiot, I will kill him for this." Slade growled._

"_I already did."_

It took a moment for Robin's words to sink in. When they finally registered, all Slade could say was; "What?" He stared at the boy, seeing more small splotches of blood on the front of his legs, clearly not from the boy himself.

* * *

Robin curled up on the floor, images flashing through his mind.

The man pressed up against him. He was drunk but strong, and started grinding against him, not quite aiming correctly, but it was only a matter of time.

Something inside Robin went _snap._

He scrabbled for something, _anything_, but the table was empty. He found Slade's chair, but only Superman could use_ that _as a weapon. Then he found the drawer. _A pen. A pen would do._ Still on his stomach, he managed to slip his hand into the drawer. His fingers closed on something and with a last burst of power he twisted his upper body enough to swing his arm around. A pen in the arm would hopefully stop the man long enough for Robin to get away. But it wasn't a pen. Robin had grabbed the letter-opener. And, since it was _Slade's_ letter-opener it was sharp. Like a razor. And it didn't hit the man's arm… it sliced his throat.

* * *

It was all very red. That's all Robin could remember. Red. He had scrambled away on his back, over the table, avoiding most of it. Now he found himself back on the floor of the bedroom, breathing hard.

"I am going to make arrangements. Stay here. Get yourself together." Slade said coldly before leaving Robin alone.

_Get yourself together… right… _Robin closed his eyes. If he didn't see it, it wasn't that bad. A man had tried to rape him and he had defended himself. He was allowed to, wasn't he? _Wasn't he? _He stood up. Slade had told him to stay, but he wouldn't listen to him. No way. He went back out into the main room, blinking. He had forgotten that there was a party… and it was still going on. Like nothing had happened. Well... nothing _had_ happened, had it? No. Nothing important.

* * *

He moved between the groups of people, not really wanting to be there, but not knowing where else to be. Some reached for him, grabbed him, but in this state he replied instinctively and aggressively, leaving sprained wrists and broken noses behind without even noticing. One area at the far part of the room was closed off, and Robin stared longingly at it… that was a safe place. Climbing those hidden steps and sinking down by that chair made him a good boy. A safe good boy, with Slade close by. Slade, who would protect him. But no. He wasn't a good boy anymore, was he? No. Never. Not when Slade wanted to-

"Robin?"

He spun around. Luthor stood there. _Probably angry. I killed one of his men. He won't help me now._

"I killed him. I'm not sorry." Robin told the man.

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"He hurt me."

"Are… are you talking about Slade? Robin? What happened?"

"The boy,_ who should have stayed where I told him_, is talking about a Mr. _Hill_." Slade cut in, striding up to them.

"Hill? Oh. Him. Don't worry, Robin, I would have fired him after tonight anyway. He was not supposed to drink on the job."

Robin started to giggle.

"Then I'm sure he's glad he's dead…" he snorted between laughing fits.

Lex gave the boy a troubled look and turned to Slade.

"What happened?"

"Guess."

"No… Hill didn't…?"

"Yes. Although I don't think he was actually successful. I just checked the surveillance video."

"Thank god."

"Well. I don't think it matters in this case. Damage's done." Slade commented and studied Robin closely.

"So what? I'm a whore," the boy said after stopping giggling. "so it's okay. And I killed him. But I'm a bad boy, so that's okay too."

"It is." Slade agreed with the last part. "Let's go, Robin."

"No." Robin answered rather calmly, and looked a bit distant, like he had more important things on his mind.

"Excuse me?"

"No. You beat me. Go to hell." Robin turned on his heels and started to walk away. _This _time, though, he was stopped.

"Come back."

Robin glared at Slade as he approached and then glared at Lex.

"Do you know what Slade plans to do to me? He-"

"Quiet." Slade told him. "Come." he then added. "You can come too, Lex, if you want to withdraw from the party for a while."

* * *

They were back in the small, altered conference room. Presumingly Slade didn't fancy bringing Lex to the bedchamber, probably because of its lack of seating arrangements. . Slade took Robin to the side as soon as they entered the room and grabbed his hair roughly.

"Listen to me,_ pet_… I will end the order so you can talk, but one more _word_, one more _hint_ about our plans for you, and you will go through the rest of your life without a tongue. I _will_ miss it, occasionally, but I'll live… understand?"

"Y-yes." Robin managed to gasp as he was allowed to speak again. He could tell Slade meant it. The man was furious, and although not all of it was Robin's fault, it was _aimed_ at him none the less. Well. Robin was used to that from his early days… Before Slade had started fucking him, he beat him fairly often… or 'punished' as he claimed he did. He really didn't want his tongue cut out, though.

He was thrown to the floor, onto the pillows by one of the sofas, and Slade stretched out on it, grunting.

"It would be nice to go a week without bloodstains. I'm going to have to replace the table. It soaked into the wood."

"I have had that problem on occasion as well…" Luthor smirked. "I suppose you will take care of the body?" he added carefully, making himself at home on the opposite couch.

"Already did."

There was a bit of silence between them, and then Lex coughed.

"Robin? How are you?"

Robin looked up at Luthor, bewildered. Had the man just asked how he was doing?

"I…I…thank you…I'm… I'm okay."

"Why do you pretend that you care, Lex?" Slade sneered. "I am_ aware_ that you play both sides, and so, I hope, is Robin. I'm sure I'll disappoint both of you, but the contract is unbreakable. The only way to dissolve it, Lex, is for you to grow the backbone to kill Robin, or the _skill_ to kill me. I doubt that you can do either."

Robin expected the man to get angry, and maybe he did, but outwardly he merely laughed.

"As do I, Slade. I have no desire to hurt a child and I'm not a fighter in that sense… at least not of your caliber. I'm more than happy to sit back and watch; hopefully I will enjoy the ride. It doesn't hurt, though, to prepare."

"Correct." Slade nodded. The men helped themselves to some wine and sipped the red liquid, commenting on it using a terminology that sounded foreign to Robin. What the heck were Potassium sorbate and Baumé, anyway? Robin didn't really listen, though, but was comforted by hearing calm voices now, as the anger in Slade's died away. Slade had Raven come by and asked if she could 'waste' some of her energy on Robin's face, and she did, making the swelling disappear. The red stripes from the punishment, running from above the knee all the way up his back, stayed, but stung a lot less. The late evening grew later and Robin shivered. Too tired to reflect on what he was doing, he crawled up on the sofa and into Slade's arms. The warmth made him fall asleep almost immediately.

"Curious behavior. He was cursing at you just a while ago, and now he curls up in your arms?" Luthor frowned, perplexed.

"He is more broken than he thinks… he has been quite rebellious the last couple of days, but he will come around. As you see, when his guard is down, I'm the one he turns to." Slade said smugly.

"I also find it curious that you let him snuggle up to you like that. Doesn't that ruin your reputation?" a small smirk was playing on Luthor's lips.

"Only if you tell someone…" Slade chuckled. "Seriously, though, I wouldn't turn him away, as that would quite ruin the whole idea. I _want_ him to come to me, after all."

"And still you handled him so roughly when he just almost got raped? And had killed someone to boot…"

"The punishment occurred before I knew, but for the rest… Of course. I won't dote on him. I want him to be able to shrug this off."

"I see."

The men spent another half hour talking quietly before Slade carried Robin to the bedchamber and bid his remaining, _conscious_, guests goodnight. The slade-bots and the hired staff would see to the rest.

* * *

As soon as Robin woke up he was back to his snarling self, only slightly subdued by the previous night's events. Slade didn't seem bothered, though, and merely bound him laying on his front over the low padded bench-structure they had used before.

Robin stopped struggling as soon as Slade entered him, as he knew that only added to the man's pleasure.

"Enjoy it, Robin, I doubt I will be able to fuck you tonight."

"Run out of Viagra?" Robin shot back, and winced as Slade's hand landed sharply on his butt.

"Cute. No, my pet. Raven will start your _procedure_ today, and I doubt that you will be in much of a mood after that."  
Robin snorted.

"Never stopped you before…"

He got another slap.

"True… but if Raven says it can cause damage to her work, I will listen. You still have your mouth, though…"

Robin fell quiet. Slade kept hitting that damn spot inside him, probably on purpose, and his groin rubbed against the bench under him, and… nooo… Slade had to finish quickly, before… he was lifted slightly and suddenly felt Slade's hand around his shaft. There was a soft chuckle.

"That's a good boy, Robin…. you like it… tell me what you want…"

"Go to h- aaahhrgh!" Slade's hand had suddenly tightened painfully around his balls.

"Try again…" the man whispered.

Robin pulled at the chains holding his hands.

"_Harder_, then damn it! _Faster_!" he cried, aching for that release.

* * *

"I love it when you lose your dignity like that…" Slade whispered in his ear afterwards.

* * *

Breakfast didn't happen. It was Raven who demanded that Robin shouldn't have any food in his stomach, and he started to seriously worry about the 'procedure' then. No one had told him anything much about what was going to happen, and he had, up till now, thought that it would be a rather simple and quick thing… but it didn't look like it.

"We still haven't been able to track down much more about your treatment… when the military wants to bury something…" Chang sighed, as he came by for a short meeting.

"And the other ideas about immortality?" Slade wanted to know.

"Difficult. It's strange how much easier it seems to make a male pregnant than giving him healing abilities…"

"Keep working on it, though."

"Yes, sir. And how is Robin doing on his –he-he- big day?" Chang asked and turned to the boy in question.

"Why don't you come a little bit closer and ask again? Robin suggested pleasantly.

"No need… I'll see you soon…" Chang chuckled, and left.

* * *

They started at ten in the morning, Robin's stomach growling by then. Slade had to order him to walk to the infirmary, and once inside its doors Robin stopped. A big metal surgical table had been prepared, and it had straps on it as well.

"Heh-heh, welcome." Chang snickered. "Let's get you on the table and get started, shall we?"

"No." Robin choked, feeling the first waves of panic fill him. "No. I don't want to… no." He spun around and came face-to-chest with Slade.

"As I have told you, you have no say in this…" the man said, and Robin felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. Quickly twisting out of the grip, Robin tried to back away, but instead he backed right into something sharp. Robin hissed and turned to face Chang, who were holding a syringe.

"I had this prepared. It's a mild sedative. It will give us time to prepare in peace." he explained to Slade.

"I can just tell him to lie down on the table." the man shrugged.

"Yes. -heh-heh- but knowing you, you wouldn't do it without trying to _prove a point_… and we can't have him hurt. His body must be allowed to focus only on these changes for a while."´

Robin's arms had fallen to his side and his head hung. He didn't have a chance in hell from the start, so he blearily wondered how it suddenly managed to get worse. Slade grabbed his shoulders and steered him towards the table. The man then turned him around and lifted him up on it. It was rather high, and when Robin raised his head he was almost level with his self proclaimed owner. Robin smiled sweetly. Slade seemed a bit surprised, until Robin's fist suddenly connected with his nose. That crunching sound was the most beautiful Robin had heard in a long, long time. It would have been greater if Slade had screamed, but all he uttered was a low, growling curse. The blood darkening the orange part of the mask was a beautiful sight, though. Robin's happy smiled widened.

"I'll be right back." the man mumbled, although it was quite hard to hear.

"Oh, take your time." Robin agreed. "We'll wait."

"Start without me."

The sedative had set in completely by then, so Chang and Raven had no trouble with taking Robin's top off and strapping him down to the table. They then started to prepare, putting up schematics and drawing lines on Robin's stomach with a black marker. As they did this, Robin himself had his eyes closed. The whole world spun like crazy and he thought he was going to be sick. He never noticed as Slade returned.

"Why do need to strap him down? Again, I can just order him to lie still…"

"Yes, Master." Raven agreed "But then all his muscles would be immobilized and that might hurt what we are trying to do. I won't use any anesthetic, either."

"It will hurt?" Slade sounded mildly happy at this, but that might not be so strange considering the circumstances.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Raven said, not sounding at all apologetic. The boy on the table had, after all, just hit her beloved Master. "I _am_ building something in a previous empty place, and this something will expand… so I have to make sure that there is room. That means pressing on the intestines, move some around, as a matter of speaking. If you ever had abdominal surgery, Sire, you will know that waking up after being rummaged through is not very pleasant… but the pain will probably not be extreme. Besides, if we do something wrong, Robin might feel it and help, so I don't want him asleep."

Robin opened his eyes slowly, and blinked. He weakly tried to get up from the table but the restraints kept him in place.

_When did __THAT happen? What are they… no, they…!_

As the sedative disappeared from his system, he started pulling harder at the bonds. He stilled momentarily as he saw Slade, his eyes going wide as he remembered what he had done.

_I broke the man's NOSE__… if Chang and Rae didn't need me unharmed… shiiiit… but on the other hand… I broke his nose! Good for me!_

Robin saw that the man had changed his mask…

_I bet his nose still hurt's like hell…_

Slade then put his hand on Robin's head, probably trying to stop the boy from thrashing around.

"Don't touch me!" Robin tried to shake the hand off. "Let me go! Stop! Don't touch me, you piece of _shit_!"

"Can I at least make him shut up?" Slade asked dryly.

"No, sir, no contract involvement at all, please…" Chang answered. "We'll be able to work, anyway."

Robin continued cursing them all in turn, but it had no effect. He quieted as a pressure started to build up in his stomach. At first it was only uncomfortable, but after a while he started sweating and breathing in short, pain filled gasps.

"H-hurts…"

Slade stroked his hair.

"Yes. I know." he said. "So does a crushed nose by the way."

"Good… you _lied_ to me! You _lied_…" Robin moaned quietly.

"About what?" Slade sounded curious.

"You promised… promised me…" Robin wasn't quite listening, focused at what felt like his stomach slowly splitting open.

"What?"

"…promised… promised that you wouldn't… wouldn't hurt me… you said… if… if I were good…"

"But this isn't a punishment, Robin…" Slade argued.

"It _hurts_! It hurts and I was good! I was so good to you… I … I really was… and then… then you tell me…" Robin's voice was cut off by another groan.

"It had to be you, my pet… this will be over soon enough…"

"No… no… you… I hate you! I hate you…"

"I'm sure you'll come around…" Slade told the boy dryly.

"… hurts…" Robin mumbled, shaking his head slowly.

Raven was not very gentle, and the pain came and went in waves, ever rising, until Robin couldn't hold back strangled screams. The whole process took nearly four hors, and by the end the boy was soaked in sweat and trembled violently.

"All done." Raven declared.

"His abdomen seems a bit swollen, doesn't it?" Slade said, sounding mildly displeased.

"That's normal, Master, and expected. It has nothing to do with the womb, it's merely because his intestines has been moved around a bit and are irritated and swollen because of that. It will disappear until we are ready to impregnate him."

"Why not do that immediately?" Slade wanted to know.

"We _could_, Sire, if you insist, but I would rather wait, a few days at the most, until I'm sure everything is fine and the new womb isn't rejected or attacked by the rest of Robin's body." Raven gave her former leader a glare, as if daring him to try anything.

"I see. That's fine." Slade nodded.

* * *

An hour later, Robin was curled up on his side on the bed, clutching his still swollen and very tender stomach. Slade had helped him to take a shower and Robin was grateful that the man hadn't insisted on any tight clothing, but had actually provided a pair of soft sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt. Even the waistband of the pants caused too much pressure, though, so Robin had pulled them down a bit in front so they just rested low on his hips. He shivered, but at least he had been able to hold back the tears burning in his eyes.

"I'm not going to pity you, boy." Slade said, and threw a blanket over him. "Not after your little stunt in the sickbay. YOu are very lucky I had time to set it before it healed. Take this time and think about how you want to live your life from now on… because as I have told you before; it could be much worse. Do you really want that, Robin?"

"I... want… you… to burn in hell!" Robin snarled weakly.

"Think about that…" Slade warned. "Think carefully." He left the boy alone, then, tending to more important and urgent matters.

* * *

Robin stared into the wall for an hour, trying _not_ to think about Slade's words, but finding that he nonetheless did. Did Slade have a point? How long would Robin have the energy to keep this up, anyway? It was pointless, and truth be told, painful… would it be easier to just go back to pretending? Robin shuddered. No, he couldn't… he _couldn't_… but… it would be so _easy_… life then _was _easier, in a way… Robin closed his eyes, shutting it all out. Everything. He didn't want to decide. He didn't want to play any more games, but he didn't want to fight either. He fell asleep with all these conflicting feelings and woke up an hour later with only one.

* * *

He climbed out of bed and got worried and a little scared to find himself alone. After a while he ventured out in the hall and found his way to the main room.

Slade noticed the boy peeking around the door and raised an eyebrow under his mask. What was he up to now? After a moment the boy smiled shyly, came forward and climbed the dais slowly one step at the time. As he reached the top platform, he stayed, frowned slightly and rubbed his stomach.

"My tummy hurts."

"Yes?" Slade asked, knowing that something was slightly off.

"Can you kiss it and make it better?"

"Of course I can… _Richard_…"

The boy crawled up in Slade's lap and giggled a bit as the man held him up and kissed his stomach and then blew on it gently.

"There. All better." Slade said and settled Richard down on his lap. The boy gave him a doubtful look. His stomach didn't feel much better, but if Slade _said_… he nodded a bit hesitantly.

"'m hungry…" he said quietly.

"Raven said that you can have some broth." Slade said, and since the girl wasn't in the room, he activated a robot to fetch it.

"What's broth?"

"Soup."

"Don't want soup." Richard decided and crossed his arms.

"That's all you are getting, my boy."

"I wanna burger!"

"No."

Richard studied Slade closely. Something was different from the last time he had seen him… something also told him that adults usually tried to negotiate, or explain their decision… 'it's not good for you', 'it will make your tummy ache worse', 'maybe tomorrow'. Slade didn't.

"Are… are you angry?"

"Yes." Slade answered truthfully.

"W-with me?"

"Yes."

Big tears started to roll down Richards's cheeks, and his lower lip trembled.

"'m sorry."

"That doesn't quite _do_, Richard. You see, you hit me. In front of others… I'm very upset with you."

"'m sorry! Don't remember… 'm sorry! Please don't be mad? Please?" Richard's arms snaked around Slade's neck as the boy hugged him closely. "Please… 'm scared… please…"

"Here." Slade handed the boy the hot mug of broth the robot had just brought. "Drink this and I'll think about it…"

Richard nodded eagerly, and he reached for the mug with shaking hands. It wasn't quite Richard's day though. The broth was hotter than he had thought, the mug slipped and crashed at Slade's feet. Before Slade knew it, the boy made a terrified noise and was running down the hall.

* * *

Slade shook his head, sighed and went after him. He was going to have to play nice again, he suspected. That was the most relieving part of the last few days… Robin wasn't acting anymore so _he_ didn't have to either. He could be kind when he wanted and pay Robin back when he though he deserved it, if so only for a look or a slow reply, depending on his mood. It was actually a good way to relieve stress, Slade figured.

As he opened the door to the bedroom he found Richard curled up in a corner. Somehow Slade knew that he would run here, although the reason for it was cloudy. There was no safety here…

The man walked up to the boy and studied him. Richard shivered and curled up tighter, hiding his head in his arms as if shielding himself.

"Richard…" Slade started, and heard a whimper from the boy.

"Please… please don't beat me… I'm sorry."

Slade sat down on the bed.

"Come here and tell my why you are sorry." he said sternly.

Richard looked up for the first time, and even Slade was slightly taken aback by the pure terror he saw in the boy's eyes.

_So here is where it all goes…_ Slade realized. _All of Robin's bravado is covering THIS up, and only barely, it seems. _

"Come." He said again, making his voice softer. "I won't bite you."

Shaking, Richard made it to his feet and as he reached Slade the man pulled him down on his knees, straddling them.

"Now. Tell my why you are sorry. Just tell the truth."

"'m sorry I spilled, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry I made you mad… I'd never hit you! I don't know why… please, I don't remember _why_! I… I'm just sorry…" Richard threw his arms around Slade's neck again, and, after a hard hug, he kissed the man's masked cheek. "Please don't be angry anymore?" the boy whispered.

Slade found himself engrossed by that face. Richard's were so much more open and innocent than Robin's. Slade still felt strangely against the idea of taking Robin in this form, though he couldn't quite explain it, but with the boy this near…

"Give me a kiss and I'll forgive you." he offered the boy, who quickly nodded and kissed his cheek again, on top of the mask.

"No. Lift my mask a bit. Yes, good. Now… I want you to kiss my lips." Slade could see the confusion on the boy's face before he complied.

Richard felt helpless and bewildered at Slade's request, but tried to please the man with a quick peck on the lips. Then Slade suddenly held his head still and their lips met again. The man then opened his mouth…

_No!_ Richard tried to shake his head, but as Slade's grip in his hair tightened, he became too frightened to move. This was wrong, though… A kiss shouldn't be like this, should it? This was grown-up kissing! Richard didn't want this…

* * *

Slade noticed the switch immediately as the kiss deepened and became noticeable more raunchy. He broke it, irritated that those innocent lips had escaped him.

"Rob."

"Hiya, lover…" Rob smirked and made himself more comfortable on Slade's lap.

"And where did Richard go…?" Slade demanded to know.

"You scared him off, kissing him like that… gawd, Slade, he's a _kid_! You are better off with me…"

"Get off my lap." Slade was in no mood to play with the little harlot at the moment.

"Oh, come on, Slade! You know you want me…" Rob whispered, and slid a hand over Slade's crotch. When he didn't find what he expected there, he looked up at Slade in puzzlement. For the first time Slade saw doubt and even fear on Rob's face, and he could barely hold back a smile.

"You… you don't _want_ me?" Rob stuttered at this impossible fact.

"No."

Rob's face fell even more, and Slade thought that the boy would start to panic.

"Let's see," Slade said, "Richard is afraid of me being angry with him… and your fear is that I won't desire you… Tell me … what does Robin fear?"

Rob blinked and tried to think of something specific. Robin's mind was a mess, though, and Rob didn't feel comfortable there.

"I think…" Rob started. "I think he fears… everything…"

_To be continued…but not in a while… read the A/N below…_

**  
A/N:** This is it! I move tomorrow! Only my bed and my computer here now… But… **I won't have any internet connection until the 11'th! **–runs around and screams- And, knowing 'technical stuff' if probably won't work right away either… :o/ I will also have my hands full with getting everything in order, but I will TRY to have a new chapter for you as soon as possible after the 11'th! I probably won't be able to check my mail much either, but that's no excuse for not reviewing, is it? Nooo… press that button… ;o)

**More ramblings: **

Oh, I'm completely hooked on a hot little Harry Potter –story called "Cold submission" (though the chapters are so shooooort! –bawls-), and I'm wondering if anyone has any tips about other stories that features the trio of Harry/Snape/Lucius… You know I like dark, but it can be fluffy too… on or off FF or AFF or some other site, doesn't matter either…

See, fellow Sladin-writers, what I'm reduced to? PLLLLLLEASE write some more yourselves? You know who you are. Yes. You. I'm looking at you right now. Write. Don't even THINK about reading this until then! And those of you that just breathed out, saying you never written Sladin slash… THAT'S NO EXCUSE! Get to it! Or I'll send Rob after your boyfriends/girlfriends/brothers/sisters/parents/friends… heck, that boy will do anything that moves…


	28. Confused Pleasures

**A/N:** I'm back! You didn't have time to miss me, did you? Thought not… I actually realized that it would only be a week, anyway, so it's not even like there was a gap between chapters… I haven't had the opportunity to reply to reviews, though, I hope you forgive me…

_**  
Chapter twenty-eight: Confused Pleasures**_

When Robin woke up the next day, he had almost no memories of the day before. This scared him, even more than earlier. Previously, it had been almost nice to be able to escape, of sorts, but now he was losing control…

Slade refrained from making any comments as Robin went through the showering routine without any complaints or orders for the first time in quite a while. The boy seemed lost in thought, just working on automatic, and Slade let him be for now. As long as Robin behaved, everything was fine.

At breakfast the boy was starving, and wolfed down the meager meal Raven allowed. It was important not to overwork Robin's bowels too much all at once, the girl claimed, but it was clear that the boy was still hungry afterwards.

"How about a treat?" Slade asked, holding up a small chocolate bar. Whole hazelnuts encased in milk chocolate. Robin didn't consider himself much of a candy-junkie, but this was the first piece he had seen since his imprisonment, and his mouth watered.

"What do I have to do? Fuck you?" he asked dryly, trying to sound indifferent.

"That would be nice, but how about a civil conversation instead?" Slade offered.

"Well, that takes two…" Robin mumbled, but as Slade looked like he was about to revoke the offer, he quickly agreed. "What about Raven, though?"

"I was hoping that you would keep this quiet?" Slade chuckled.

Robin chuckled back. "All right… but only because that if my stomach explodes, it will be a good thing for me…" he added.

"Are you sure about that?" Slade asked. "And let me remind you about the 'civil' part…" he handed Robin the candy and the boy spent some time enjoying the first bite, before answering. They were sitting in the soft chairs by the window now, and, for once, Robin had been allowed a chair as well. He sat in it with his knees drawn up, eyes often wandering towards the view of the city. Each time, the pain on his face was evident.

"I'm… I'm not sure… but yes. I think so. I don't want this to happen to me, Slade. Somehow it's even worse then when you 'just' controlled half the world… I know it's egotistical, but this is too… too personal."

"I see… and it's a bit more than half now… Russia is more or less mine by now as well. And Asia is following quickly, thanks to the Triads."

"Oh. Congrats. Really." Robin snorted.

"Why thank you, pet. Means a lot…" Slade replied teasingly.

Robin sighed and shook his head, a half-smile on his lips.

"You confuse me. I wish you were a complete bastard all the time instead of making jokes."

"So you would be happier if you had a split lip by now, for not congratulating me in earnest?" Slade inquired.

"Maybe not." Robin concurred "but at least if would be consistent."

"Tell me how you see your future, Robin." Slade suddenly said, and the boy blinked.

"What is this? A work interview? Sorry, don't want the job…"

"Don't make me become 'consistent'." Slade warned.

"And who needs a reminder about 'civil' now?" Robin countered. "All right… future? That's a laugh…"

"How so?"

"I figured that as soon as you cut the spawn out, you'll kill me off right away. Well… as soon as you made sure it worked, at least…"

"And didn't you _want_ to die?"

"Not if it's for_ nothing_… Hell, I don't even want to die to save the _world_, anymore… not really… but I have to, if I can, I guess…"

"'I guess'? That's not the strongest argument I've heard…" Slade chuckled.

"I'm not sure about much these days…" Robin agreed. It felt nice in a way, not to play tough and just be honest. He didn't have to, Slade hadn't even _asked_ him, but Robin felt he needed help to figure some things out. This was a good opportunity to get closer to Slade as well, and he still needed to be, something he had to remind himself of constantly. He had to be there when or if Lex returned or called. He had to know if his first option was a dead end, and if should start with the second plan. And the second plan needed Slade's trust too. Robin swallowed. Almost _complete _trust… and how could he ever bring himself to that again? Well, at least Slade had initiated this conversation, so he had to take advantage…

"Lost in thought again?" Slade chuckled and Robin looked up quickly.

_Great… what a time to zone out…_

"Oh… Yes… Sorry." Robin said, sounding earnest. "I didn't mean to… I appreciate just talking…"

"Really? Well, did you have something special on you mind?"

"Actually yes, but… don't get angry?"

"I won't." Slade promised, but Robin could see the small shift in his body that showed that the man prepared to 'count to ten', sort of speak.

"It's… about the immortality. Why is that so difficult?"

"Why? Don't tell me you suddenly want to spend an eternity with me?" The smirk on the man's face could practically be heard, if not seen.

"Well…" Robin held out his hands, mimicking a scale, "getting knocked up or live forever… not that much of a contest, really… besides, that way it will only affect me, and not some… child." Robin made a sour face at the last word.

"I see." Slade seemed to think things through. "Well, if the immortality issue could be done medically without turning you into a meta-human, as the contract doesn't except signers that are other then fully human, and it would be quite safe, as in making you really tough to kill… then I might consider it as an only option. But as I have explained, it's too dangerous. I need insurance."

"But why not wait? Let Raven and Chang work on it a little bit longer? I thought you had the world in your hands, is there really any danger right now?" Robin argued.

"There is _always_ danger, Robin." Slade pierced Robin with a look, chilling the boy to his bones. "Even on bright, sunny days… You should have learned that by now."

Robin shuddered and nodded, hugging his knees tighter.

"Yes…"

"Good."

They both sat in silence for a while, then Slade patted his knees.

"Come here, pet."

Robin looked up from the patch of empty space he had been studying. Slade saw a flood of emotions quickly run over the boy's face. Then Robin shook his head slowly and looked at him almost regretfully.

"I'm sorry… I… I don't want to anger you, I really don't, but… but _that_… I _can't_. You have Rob for that… please?"

"No, pet… not good enough. Don't make me order you this time or I will make you regret it… without damaging _you_, I might add."

Robin braced himself, walked over to the man and settled in his lap.

"I just…"

"… just what?"

"No. It's stupid. Childish."

"So? Tell me."

"I wish I could say no… just once in a while, you know?"

"Robin-"

"I _know_! I _know_ I belong to you, I _know_ you don't listen or care! I_ know_ I don't have the damn _right_ to even _think _about denying you! It was just a _wish_! A stupid wish… just because my stomach is still aching a bit…. and I'm tired… and hungry… and just… just…." Robin became silent for a moment, before continuing. "When that man touched me… for a moment I thought that you had planned it. I thought I wasn't allowed to say no to him either. I wondered if I _should_. I even wondered if I should just _let_ him either way… then I would really be a whore, and not just yours… I thought you might hate that … but I couldn't bring myself to do it… I had to fight. And that means fighting you too."

"Feeling a little bit too honest?" Slade provided, running his hands up and down Robin's sides. "I think I know what you are afraid of, little bird… Rob was wrong. You are not afraid of everything… what you fear is-"

"Slade… don't-" Robin squirmed.

"Shhhh… what you fear, pet, is that you'll slip… that you'll let yourself enjoy this… my touches, this life…That you forget about planning a way out… that you wouldn't _want _to leave…"

Robin shivered as he heard those words… they were so true… or at least they _had_ been.

"Yes." he whispered. "I used to fear that… but I don't anymore. _You_ should have learned that by now. Or your _nose_ should. You went too far, Slade."

Slade snorted.

"So what _do_ you fear?"

"To grow too tired to fight, perhaps… or that, when the opportunity comes, I won't be able to kill you."

This time Slade chuckled.

"Oh, you have proved that you will have no problem with _that_, my pet. Twice. Plunging that knife into my stomach and slicing that man's throat... You _are_ a killer, my boy."

Robin unexpectedly smiled a little at this.

"Thank you for the confidence."

Slade quite enjoyed the coldness of that smile.

"So I have to order you?"

"Yes. Or force me. I just wish you didn't like that so damn much."

Slade chuckled again and his hand's left Robin's sides for a moment to fold his mask up over his nose.

"Well, then… you are right about a lot of things. Especially about how pointless that wish was. But I have quite enjoyed your honesty and so for _once_ I'm willing to make a deal with you, how does that sound?"

"I usually don't like your deals…" Robin muttered.

"Well, it's about_ not_ having sex." Slade explained and there was a light in Robin's eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, you tell me that you are still in a bit of pain, so you would really prefer if I didn't fuck you right now, is that right?"

"Yes." Robin said silently.

"Well, _I_ still demand release… so what are you willing to offer me?"

Robin tensed. The way Slade was caressing him and the way he could feel the man moving under him, there was no doubt in Robin's mind that Slade would take him. So he could either refuse as usual, and end up getting fucked despite a sore stomach, or he agreed to the deal… but that meant doing something willingly for Slade again… on the other hand, his stomach _was_ rather tender… He sighed in defeat.

"I'll give you a hand-job." he offered.

"Not good enough, I think…" Slade said. "I have been waiting to try out some nipple-clamps… and they aren't just for the nipples, you know…"

"No! I… I'll kiss you too, okay?"

"So you fancy yourself such a good kisser?" Slade smirked, and since he had pulled his mask up, Robin could see it.

"If I'm not, you only have yourself to blame. You taught me." Robin replied, somewhat irritated.

"True. Well… let's see, then."

Slade didn't move, he let Robin lean in, and the boy did. Hesitantly and clearly unwilling, Robin brushed his lips against Slade's, barely opening them.

"Oh, pet… you know that won't do, don't you?"

Robin made a face and nodded. As he moved in again, the kiss was different. It deepened quickly and Robin opened his mouth as soon as Slade prompted him to. Robin steadied himself against Slade's chest. The kiss intensified and Robin let his hands explore the man's chest and neck. It was better than getting fucked, he figured, and if he could get away with something this simple, it would be great.

"Good pet…" Slade breathed in his ear as the kiss ended. "But I still think the clamps would-"

"I'll…" Robin swallowed. "I'll give you a blowjob, then…? Just no 'toys'…"

"I don't know, Robin… can I trust you enough for that?" Slade leered.

"Yes. This _once_. I promise." Robin mumbled. "Let's… let's go to the bedroom…"

"No. I agree to trade a fuck for a blowjob… if it's a really good one, at least. But in that case, you'll do it right here. If you want to go to the bedroom, the deal is off and I'll get to use my toys…"

Robin's hands curled into fists. Slade expected him to give up now. He _should_ give up now, perhaps. Just suck the man off as quickly as possible and get it over with. Robin was about to slide down on to the floor but stopped himself.

"No."

"Now, what? Get on your knees, boy." Slade sounded irritated now, like he was dealing with a stubborn child.

"No. I offer you a blowjob, and you _know_ I'm good at _those_…" Robin's voice came close to sounding like Rob's for a moment. "But in the bedroom. Not here. If I'm going to do something like this willingly again, it won't be in public."

"Then come…" Slade said and let Robin get off his lap before getting up.

* * *

Robin followed, feeling like he had just won a small victory, almost grinning smugly. So it would cost him a blowjob, at least he had gotten Slade to back down… As they entered the room Slade gestured to the bed. 

"Make yourself comfortable. You won't be so for very much longer."

"What? No, the deal-"

"I don't _make_ deals with my _pets_, Robin. Now _strip_."

Robin's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Fuck you, Slade. I'm not going to play along with this, forget it!"

"Really?" Slade purred dangerously.

"Yeah. Really. You have to make me."

And make him, he did.

* * *

To say that the metal teeth biting into his skin hurt, would be an understatement. Some teeth were rounded, some pointed, and none of them were pleasant. Robin could not believe that _anyone_ could enjoy these clamps. Well… none who were on the receiving end, anyway, because Slade _clearly _enjoyed it. Robin had flinched as Slade demonstrated how to put tiny weights on the clamps, making them pull the sensitive skin were they were attached. They could also be chained together, making them pull against each other with every movement, every breath. 

Robin was covered in them by now. Hundreds of them. Running from his earlobes, corners of his eyes, eyebrows, nostrils, throat, between his fingers and toes, the underside of his arms, the inside of his thighs, his stomach… and not to forget, his nipples and his groin. Slade moved his hands over Robin body, adjusting, brushing, twisting, making the boy twitch and whimper, playing him like an instrument. Tight, slim chains crisscrossed the taunt body that was covered in a thin film of sweat.

Robin had his eyes closed, trying to escape the pain, but he couldn't. It was like the pain itself, more a constant ache now, the sharpness of the first clamps having died down, somehow kept him grounded. Breathing shallowly, not even noticing the tears that long since had started to escape his closed eyes, Robin wanted it all to stop. From the beginning Slade had ordered him still, but that order was lifted by now. Robin still couldn't move. The clamps made sure of that. He felt like he was being torn to pieces, eaten alive, burning, throbbing…

"Do you want me to take them off?"

_Oh god, yes, please, Slade… I'll do anything… anything… please!_

"Go… to… _hell_!" Robin spat.

"You know, I grow tired of that reply…"

_I'm sorry! God, I'm sorry, please, I'll be a good pet… I want to be a good pet, please make the pain go away, please, Master!_

"How… 'bout…. 'get bent'?" the boy offered as an alternative.

Slade answered by brushing his hand over all the clamps from Robin's chest down to his stomach. How Slade had managed to find enough loose skin to fasten the evil contraptions Robin would never know. As Slade's hands touched them all like that, Robin's body convulsed and he let out a harsh scream.

"Ready yet?"

"…sick bastard…"

"No? Let's add some more, then…"

_No… no more… can't take any more… please… just please… give in… give in, damnit!_

Something cold touched his lips and Robin's eyes shot open.

"N-"

"Sorry, Robin… too late…" sharp metal bit into his lower lip.

Robin screwed his eyes shut again, despite the pain that came from the clamps surrounding them when he did. Next Slade hooked a chain from the clamps at Robin's nipples to the one on his lip.

"Now try to say anything disrespectful, pet… maybe I should make this arrangement permanent…?"

Robin slowly opened his eyes again. He had had enough… May the gods forgive him, but this was too much… Slade wasn't even_ torturing_ him, he was _playing _with him… making Robin wonder what pains the man _could _achieve. Not that he didn't know. He still remembered the blade digging into his back, and the canes hitting his feet, but again… this _wasn't _punishment, from Slade's point of view. He looked up at the man, silently begging him, fresh tears streaming down his face.

"Had enough now?" Slade read Robin's face like an open book.

Robin tried to nod. He tried to speak. He couldn't. He made a low mewling sound of despair, and saw Slade smile.

"Well, then… show me… spread your legs for me, boy…"

Robin's eyes turned wild with worry. How could the man ask him to move? He couldn't move! He tried, nonetheless, and managed to part his thighs just a little bit more, and that was enough.

"Good boy…" Slade nodded, and stroked them, touching clamps as he did. Robin shook under the man's fingers again. Fingers that were getting closer to…

"Nnn…" Robin tried to shake his head with barely any result.

"No? Let's take that off so I can understand you better… and you can think about what you are going to say…" Slade snapped the clamp on Robin's lip away, and Robin cried out from the sudden sharp sting. His lip throbbed, but as Slade's fingers still were closing in on his entrance, prodding it by now…

"No… you…the trade…" he panted.

"No. I wanted to just play with you, but you didn't agree, did you? You tried to manipulate me again. You _have_ to learn, Robin. Besides, you are in no position to give a good blowjob at the moment…"

"But.. .you… ehnngh…"

Slade pushed his fingers in deeper.

"Don't worry. In a little while you won't care about _what_ I do to you. Did you think it hurt when I put the clamps on? That's nothing compared to taking them _off_…" Slade demonstrated this by removing the one on Robin's left nipple. The sensitive nub was turning almost purple by now, and as the blood rushed back, Robin didn't feel the relief he was expecting. Slade had been right. This felt worse.

Robin never noticed Slade enter him. The man removed clamp after clamp, never in any specific order, and Robin squirmed and bucked to the man's utter delight. Mixed with the pain came, after a while, the longed for relief, as the areas where the clamps had been placed turned from painful to merely sensitive.

Then Robin felt hot wetness engulf a nipple as Slade sucked on it. As the man blew on it afterwards, cool air soothing hot, sore skin, Robin helplessly arched into that wonderful feeling.

"…yeeesss…" slipped from his lips.

Slade continued to kiss and then blow on every mark he could reach, while moving slowly in and out of Robin, enjoying how he could make the boy clench and moan with a simple breath. Robin himself was too far along to care what was happening to him, Slade had been right about that as well.

Pain… pleasure… pain… pleasure… Robin didn't know how to tell them apart anymore. When Slade made him come, he did so with a pained scream, and as the man removed the last clamp Robin gasped in delight, pushing himself closer to the bigger body, clinging with legs and arms, wanting more… more pleasure, or more pain… didn't matter. Just… more…

Afterwards Robin felt completely drained. He didn't even think about moving or cursing. Almost unconscious he felt himself being disentangled from Slade, instantly missing the others warmth.

"Rest for a bit, then shower, dress and come to the main room. You have one hour."

Robin made a small affirmative noise and drifted off to the sound of Slade's low chuckles.

* * *

One day later, Lex returned for a short visit, giving Robin the news ha had been dreading. The man was perfectly up front about it, which made things a lot easier. Robin just wished the news would have been better. 

Lex were handing Slade an economical report of sorts, as he brought up the subject. Robin had stayed quietly in the background, waiting for an opportunity to catch the man's eye, and almost hiccupped as he started speaking.

"Oh, by the way, Slade… I thought you might want to know that the Justice League have been investigating the alien origin of the contract now, for quite some time."

Robin had to stop himself from nodding. Good. This meant that they had thought about that option long before he suggested it. He had a suspicion they probably had, Batman wouldn't do anything without research, after all, but with the message to Luthor he had wanted to make sure.

"Is that so? And have they found anything?"

"Oh, _that_ information might cost you…" Luthor grinned and then made a calming gesture. "Merely a joke. Yes, they have actually found out who the creators were… and this might interest you, Robin… they were actually called the Titans."

"Really?" Robin couldn't help to be intrigued and a bit hopeful as the team had been able to find out that much.

"Yes, pet." Slade nodded. "I'm impressed that they got that far. Must be the bat…"

"Probably." Lex nodded. "Well, Robin, these Titans were actually the _original_ titans. You know your mythology, don't you?"

"The Greek? The Titans that were the fore bearers of the Greek gods?"

"Yes. It seems that that myth has a grain of truth in it… the Titans were actually a humanoid alien race that first visited earth thousand of years ago."

"Are… are they still out there?" Robin was aware that he was pushing it, but Slade would surely see this as just normal curiosity.

"Their visits stopped shortly after the beginning of the collapse of the Roman Empire." it was Slade who, surprisingly, replied.

"Yes. Sadly, they were wiped out by rivals, who were afraid of their binding powers. The JL have not been able to find any trace of them."

Robin tried to not let his disappointment show. Well. It had been a long shot. It was expected. He _still_ wanted to pound a fist into a wall. Or something _slightly _more human. Like Slade. He absentmindedly scratched the still visible marks on his lower arms. The bloody bastard didn't put the clamps just_ anywhere_, Robin had figured out, he had know _exactly_ what he was doing. Hell, when _didn't _he? The experience had taken a lot of the fight out of him , and now, as he heard that he had to start all over on the second plan… he barely could muster the energy to think about it. He had little choice, though, and turned his attention back to the two men.

"Did they really think it would be that easy?" Slade muttered "On the other hand, they were never supposed to find out anything about the contract at _all_…" he gave Robin a pointed look and the boy had the decency to shrink back a little.

Robin had just pondered whether or not to try to tell Lex about the experiment, but the look in Slade's eye told him that he better not even try. Besides, Robin felt too ashamed. There was nothing Lex or the JL could do about it anyway, and he preferred that they didn't know… It would never happen, he was sure of that. It would never work.

* * *

The men parted, and Robin tried to straighten as Slade approached him. He barely managed, and he had a nasty feeling that if the man asked him to bend over right there, he would. Thankfully Slade didn't know that. 

"You are dismissed for the rest of the evening, Robin. I want you to get a long nights rest. Big day tomorrow."

Robin paled.

"Y-you mean…?"

"Yes. Now go."

Robin didn't need to be ordered, he felt weak enough at it was. As he walked down the hall, alone, under no orders and free to move… he had never felt more trapped.

He took a shower first. If he was to be left alone he might at least enjoy it. Besides, Slade hadn't said he _couldn't_. As the steam rose in the room, Robin let his finger paint designs on the mirror.

_Never give up… _he thought, and wrote it at the same time. Never give up. Don't lose hope. Find a way. He snorted and wiped the words from the glass. Had he any idea what he was asking of himself? Any idea how dead tired he was? How impossible it was?

No… not impossible. He, again, toyed with the thought of just running, wondering how long it would take for the Titans to find him. Then he reminded himself that they wouldn't even have to _search_. Slade's orders could reach him anywhere. He needed to put the next plan in motion. Whatever happened tomorrow, and after that, he had a new goal now. And now his opponent wasn't Slade. It was the Tower itself.

_To be continued…_

**  
A/N:** -shakes head.- okay, weird slash, weird thoughts… hope you could keep up… I'm probably inspired by the moving, so everything is just SLIGHTLY confused… ;o) If you think Robin is screwed up now, wait till the start of the next chapter...

Sooo… Robin has a big day tomorrow, and you know what that means… if you have any more preg-questions, now is the time to ask… I work a lot later in the week and the moving and so on, but I'll try to have the next chapter for you within a week, I promise… oh, but I wanna write something with the cat-boys too… -sigh- I need to write something completely stupid again… ;o) What do you mean "but this is"?! Shut up… ;o)

Oh, **APPRENTICE08** has started this very promising Sladin story called **"Jungle Pleasures"** (thanks **The Darkest Half** for alerting me to it!) which I really enjoy, so that inspired the title for this chapter… I recommend the story, by the way… love a chase-story… makes me want to be the author… -sigh- Jealous…. ;o) **The Darkest Half** has started her own collection of Slade/Robin slashy drabbles by the way! Read them! And... we need more! Don't look away!


	29. Conceptions

**A/N:** VERY short chapter, but it has to be, since the NEXT one will be rather unusual and weird, and... well… you'll see…

_**  
Chapter twenty-nine: Conceptions**_

Robin couldn't fall asleep. He also couldn't leave the bedroom, which, naturally, made him really _want_ to… As Slade joined him late in the evening, Robin had at least curled up in bed again, after pacing the room and trying not to break anything. He was at that weird stage when you are exhausted but not _sleepy_. He tried to ignore Slade's presence and went to the bathroom when he couldn't stand to lie down any longer. After that he sat on the side of the bed until Slade grunted something and pulled him down. The man held him tightly, making sure he couldn't get away, and Robin stilled and waited. After an hour he was sure that Slade had fallen asleep, or at least relaxed enough so the man wouldn't notice or care that he tried to get away, but as Robin attempted to squirm out of the grip, it tightened immediately. 

"Let _go_." Robin hissed.

"No." Slade answered calmly. "I told you to rest."

"You can't just tell me that, _moron_! How the hell am I supposed to relax when-"

"That's enough Robin. I won't tolerate this anymore. Change your attitude until tomorrow or you will not like what I will do to you. You can sleep on the floor tonight." Slade then kicked him out of bed. Literary. Robin, not being prepared for it, landed heavily, scraping his hands and knees. He got to his feet, though. He wasn't about to just-

"Lie down." 

The only thing worse than the feeling of having to obey, was Slade's feet placed on his back as the man sat up on the edge of the bed and looked down on him.

"Good pet. You make a nice rug too. Now you'll stay there and be quiet until I tell you otherwise."

* * *

The floor was cold and the hours passed slowly. Robin had plenty of time to regret his behavior, but couldn't _quite _bring himself to _do_ it. Would he rather have spent this time in a warm, soft bed? Yes. Did he feel sorry for calling Slade a moron? No. He could only watch as the room gradually turned lighter as the morning came. He felt so terribly empty. Helpless. Every second brought him closer to… His stomach and chest tightened. Suddenly he couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and shook with silent sobs.

* * *

Maybe Slade heard him, as the man decided to get up a little while later. He ignored the boy as he showered and got dressed, but Robin didn't notice_ him_ either. As Slade lifted the limp form up, he cursed himself as he felt how cold Robin was. He shouldn't have done anything to endanger the procedure, after all. Red eyes turned tiredly towards him. 

"Slade… ple-"

"Don't beg, Robin. It won't do any good."

"Don't do this…" the boy continued. "Don't do this…"

"It will happen. I'm going to help you shower now. Warm you up a bit, and then it's time…"

Robin winced under the scolding hot water, but it loosened up the stiffness in his muscles and bones. As Slade wrapped a towel around him and used another to dry his hair and upper body, the gentleness of the act made Robin break down again. It was sudden and Slade barely had time to catch the boy that no longer could do anything but shake with sobs.

"We are a bit tired, aren't we?" Slade gently teased him, but Robin only sobbed harder.

"You… you don't… you don't understand! You don't care! You… I don't want to do this! How will I ever face Bruce again? He will think I_ let _you! He will think… I don't _want_ to do this! Not alone! And you don't _care_! You don't give a_ damn_ about me… you make me go through this and then you'll just get rid of me… I'll never see them again… I can't… I… not with someone who hates me… I should have stopped it! I should have _done_ something! I couldn't even slit my wrists… I 'm useless… I… I … I don't feel so good…" the ramblings stopped as Robin suddenly leaned over and threw up. There wasn't much to throw up, but his stomach cramped again, and he dry heaved. Luckily they were still in the bathroom. Slade held the boy and as his stomach seemed to settle he carried him out and called Raven up. Robin heard him, and tried to weakly tear away, without any success whatsoever. 

"Don't… don't call her… Pain… she… she'll hurt me… please… please don't call her…"

"You need something to calm you down, and we need to make sure you haven't taken ill… that this is just stress symptoms…"

Robin laughed a little, not really in the same world as Slade at the moment, all wrapped up in his own overwhelming emotions. "Everyone hurts me… always… just pain… always… you're the best though… hurts me the worst… good thing I'm not… immortal… you… you could do it more then… all the time… like now… never… never listen… I try… Luthor…"

Slade, who had had trouble trying to understand the muttered words, listened more closely.

"Luthor what?"

"Traitor… thought… kill me… coward…"

Slade relaxed again. He had had a nagging suspicion that something had passed between the two of them at the party, but… no, even if Robin tried to build a connection with the man, Luthor would stay on the side that were the most profitable, and Slade just had to make sure that that was _his_ side.

* * *

Raven arrived quickly, followed by Chang, who after a moment gave Robin a sedative so he could finally go to sleep. Slade put him on the bed.

"Good thing we healed his heart, or he would have been dead by now. I'm surprised at the amount of stress his body can survive…" Chang drawled.

"Should we wait, Master? Maybe Robin really isn't strong enough…? If we give him a few weeks…?"

"It will just get worse. No. If you are ready, we'll do it. Can you do it while he is unconscious?"

"We could. But if it's acceptance you want, you might want him to be awake. If he knows what is happening to him, it might be easier to acknowledge the process."

"I see. Agreed. Take him away and call me when you are ready to start."

"Are you sure it's wise of you to be there? Maybe-"

"I'll be there." Slade said and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Robin stared at the thick needle.

"You are going to push that into my stomach?"

"Yes. It's not how it's normally done, of course," Chang started to explain, his voice for once rather serious "but since we have Raven, who will heal every bit of tissue damage as soon as the needle leaves it, and it's really the quickest way. This will first deposit the unfertilized eggs in the makeshift ovary, and another one will leave the fertilized egg in the womb. There it will hopefully attach itself and grow."

Robin had woken up from his drug-induced sleep, slightly more collected than before. He couldn't _believe_ the things he had said… at least the parts he remembered… how close he had been to admitting that Luthor had helped him. Fortunately some part of his brain had still worked enough to avoid that. The embarrassment had to take the back seat, though, as he discovered that he was shackled to the table again, with Chang and Raven hovering above him. The two had explained the procedure, not to him, exactly, but to Slade, who stood somewhere behind Robin's head. Robin couldn't see him, and that was just as well. His upper body was bare, and felt icy against the metal surface.

_God, I almost told the man I wanted him to care about me, didn't I?_ Robin felt nauseous again. He really didn't _want_ that… he wanted _someone _too, though… _I want someone to talk to… I never thought I wouldn't be able to deal with being alone! What a stupid weakness! But… it's been so long… Seeing Alfred was great, but it made it all so much clearer…so much harder to be left again… and any kind word Slade let's me hear, every gentle touch he manages… I find myself longing to be able to enjoy them… but I CAN'T, because it's HIM… I'm getting to a stage were I'm willing to just throw myself at anyone who is being moderately nice to me… and Rob… HE can enjoy Slade… he thinks of Slade as his lover, not his master, prison guard or enemy… It's so damn easy for him! Lucky bastard… But being like him… never… can't be like that and fight at the same time, even if it would be easier for me… because that would mean it would be easier for Slade, and I really don't want the bastard enjoying himself more… not after this. I told Slade the truth, he went too far this time… Richard… It's hard to understand him sometimes… but he seems to think that Slade will protect him… if he earns it… and he is desperate for Slade's protection, I think… Yeah… I used to believe him too… I BELIEVED that he wouldn't hurt me… stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"Robin? Still –heh-heh- _with_ us?" Chang wanted to know, and Robin was brought unwillingly back to the present.

"Go jump on a land mine, Chang." Robin snarled.

"I see you are. Good. Slade, help us hold him down, the restraints might not be enough, and we need to keep him perfectly still."

Slade stepped forward more into Robin's view and placed one hand just below Robin's chest and the other on one of his hips, pressing him down. The man seemed to feel something and let the first hand slide up a little bit. 

"His heart is beating really fast." Slade commented, and met Robin's eyes. Robin tried to look defiant, not wanting to show how much he hated that Slade could feel how scared he was._ They are about to plunge a couple of needles the size of drinking straws in my gut! Of course I'm scared!_

"That's understandable. It will be over soon."

_Over? This is how it fucking STARTS, right? It won't be over for ME…_

"Ready?" Chang asked. "I will do the injections, Raven will guide my movements and heal the internal and external wounds."

"Ready." Slade confirmed, rearranging and tightening his hold again.

"_I'm_ not." Robin muttered, but didn't expect anyone to care. Nobody did. Raven offered some advice, though.

"Robin, please try to be happy." she scolded him "It will hurt, but think about how wonderful it will be to carry Slade's child."

"Yeah… '_Alien_'-wonderful…" Robin snorted. 

Chang dabbed an area of his naked stomach with something cold. The first needle, really not nearly as thick as a straw, but rather wide nonetheless, punctured his skin soon afterwards. It went in slowly, Raven constantly telling Chang to go higher or lower, more to the left or more to the right. Robin unknowingly bit his lip until it bled. He could feel the bloody thing jabbing inside him! And it was deep! 

"I… wish… your parents had considered _castrating_ you…" he hissed up at Slade, who chuckled coldly.

"Hush Robin… enjoy the magic…"

"… sick… twisted… piece of…"

"Now what am I going to do with you?" Slade interrupted. The man didn't sound very amused, but since did Robin care?

"Say sorry and let me go? Hand me a gun? Heck, a _toothpick _would do, right now…" Talking to Slade took a bit of focus away from the needle. Finally it slipped out, and the wound closed almost instantly. Robin's body relaxed at the same time, turning into some sort of mush. He closed his eyes and drew deep breaths, wishing the air didn't smell, almost _taste_, of the med bay. What was that, anyway? Disinfectant? Medicine? Why did hospitals smell like that?

"One down, one to go." Chang chuckled. "It was easier than I thought it would be… Now for the fertilized egg. Are you two ready to become parents?" 

Slade snorted in an half amused way, and Robin only stared blearily at the ceiling. This was it, then. Something obstructed his vision and he shifted his eyes to look up at Slade. The man used a cloth to dry Robin's chin, and Robin only then realized that he had bitten his lip and that Slade must be wiping the blood away. 

"I want you to heal this afterwards, Raven." he heard Slade say. Robin didn't hear Raven's reply, perhaps she merely nodded as she was now focused on her new task. Robin felt his stomach being wiped again.

"… don't do this…" Robin whispered once more, so quietly he almost didn't hear it himself.

"Hold him." Chang's voice. The hands were back. Then the stab of the needle. Robin closed his eyes and gave in. Slade had been right, this _was_ going to happen no matter what. It didn't affect his plans, though. This didn't _matter_. It was only painful and embarrassing, but no one would ever find out. Raven would never tell, once back to normal. Robin winced a bit at that,. They would all remember what they had done under the bind of the contract… would they be able to live with that? Robin didn't know, but he had to push those thoughts aside. He didn't want to sacrifice them, but there was no other way. Maybe he would still be around to try to help them? Chang would be in the psych ward faster than he could giggle, and no one believed a lunatic, did they? And Slade… Slade would be dead. That resolution had been growing inside Robin for some time now. _He_ wouldn't be the one dying. _Slade_ would. Maybe Robin had to die alongside the man, but that was not important. Slade had a price to pay, and Robin would make sure he did. He might have to regain the man's trust, but it might actually be easier now… Slade would have to keep a close eye on him while he was pregnant, wouldn't he? And you couldn't hit a pregnant wo- … guy, could you? So if Robin made it clear to Slade, somehow, that he_ knew _he had some leeway now and then _didn't use it_… _didn't _provoke Slade… the man would have to think that Robin accepted it all, right? Robin's brain were flashing him ideas and scenarios, almost masking the stabbing pain in his stomach. He couldn't just seem to give up… that wouldn't seem probable to Slade, not after his resent freak-outs. No. One last big explosion of feelings and then he would act like he resigned to his fate. He would probably be able to start working on his plan within days… 

"There. All done." Chang declared, and Robin felt the needle slip out. A moment later the pain disappeared completely with Raven's healing.

"How long before we know it has worked?" Slade wanted to know.

"We will check in two days, the egg should definitely be attached by then, but Raven will try to check Robin's vitals very often. She can do that remotely, so it won't bother either one of you. You won' even notice." Chang was all business once more "I need to see him too, every other day or so… at least in the beginning. After the first trimester we might be able to breath a little more easily. Raven doesn't have the energy to do it all herself, though, I need to help check and control the hormone-levels, among other things, medically. If Robin should be about to miscarry, Raven _could_, in theory, step in and save the baby, but I suggest we don't, unless it's during the end of the last trimester… if it would occur now, something might be wrong and we will just try again… Raven's energy should be saved until it's really needed."

"If she checks his vitals, will she check his mental state as well?" Slade asked.

"No, Master. I would rather stay away from Robin's mind right now, unless it's necessary." Raven answered herself. "It's rather like a… whirlpool at the moment, I can sense flashes of his emotions without even trying… I'd rather not be dragged down."

Robin relaxed. He had been worried about having the empath probing his mind while he tried to carry out his plan. Slade, on the other hand, grunted something.

"I was hoping you could keep an eye on him, since I know what he is capable off… but I guess I'll have to do it this way instead… I won't take any risks this time..." Robin's field of vision was once more invaded by Slade's mask. Robin tried to look away, but Slade grabbed his chin. "Listen, boy… you're under no circumstances allowed to do anything that might hurt the fetus, directly or indirectly... understood?"

Robin sighed and nodded, feeling Slade's fingers loosen up a bit, about to let go… with the speed of a snake, Robin bit down on Slade's hand, hearing the bones grind together. He didn't have enough strength to break any, but he sure as hell tried.

He heard the man curse, before tearing his hand away. Robin glimpsed his deep teeth marks, some of them seeping blood.

"You should order me not to hurt you _either_, _Master_," Robin sneered 

Raven had been busy unbuckling Robin from the table, and with only one arm tied down by now, Robin quickly freed himself, and stood shakily.

"Now, where would be the fun in _that_?" Slade growled, flexing his fingers.

"Want _more_ fun?" Robin offered, trying to ignore how badly he shook.

"Careful with him, sir. " Chang cautioned. "He is in a fragile state…"

"Yeah, that's right… Robin sneered. "I'm fucking _fragile_… can't hit me then, can you? Bet it _kills _you, not being able to show that you're stronger than a teenager! Damn coward…"

"I might not be able to _hit_ you…" Slade started, and if Robin had noticed the deadly tone in his voice he might have held back, just a little.

"Nah, you'll hurt one of the _others_, won't you? The brainwashed or the prisoners… all completely helpless… that's nice… really big of you…"

"I warn-"

"Well_ fuck_ you and your warnings! I _HATE_ you! Don't you get it? I _hate _you and I_ never _want to _see_ you again! You are the lowest scum on earth! I'm _disgusted _that something of yours is inside me…" Robin laughed harshly "_Anything _of yours, as a matter of fact…" Robin spat. He didn't just hit Slade's face. He hit his eye. The only thought Robin had as he noticed what he hade done was '_too far_'. 

Then everything happened quickly. Slade grabbed Robin's arm, and the boy was still so stunned at what he had done, that he didn't remember to kick and scream for several seconds. Slade dragged him down the corridor, and Robin knew that he was heading towards the bedroom. He was therefore surprised when Slade turned a different corner and hauled him down a rarely used hallway that used to be mostly storage. Now it looked like the construction site it was. Robin tried to dig his heals in, but that was like trying to slow down a train. Slade stopped abruptly in front of one of the doors.

"Never want to see me again, do you? Well… that can be arranged. You'll never see _anyone_ again!" Slade threw the door open and pushed Robin through. It slammed right behind him and everything went quiet.

Robin spun around and pounded on the door. A reflex, nothing more.

"Think I _care_? I'm _happy_! This is a bloody _reward_, Slade!" he shouted, before giving the door a last irritated kick. He had forgotten he wasn't wearing shoes, and the kick _hurt_… but at least it helped him calm down a bit.

He looked around the room. It was completely bare. Floor, walls, and ceiling, everything metal. In flickering fluorescent lights, Robin could make out a water pipe with a faucet stuck out of the wall by the side of the door, and under it was a small floor drain the size of a fist. There was a wide bench, fastened to the opposite wall, which might serve as a bed. Bad thing it was metal as well. Except small ventilation-shafts set in the ceiling, there was nothing more to see. Robin walked over to the bench and sat down in a huff. Okay, so he had gone too far… Slade would let him cool down for a bit, and then he would come back. A few hours. Tops. Robin knew that he would have to grovel then, and didn't look forward too it…

_It would actually be nice not to see him in a while… a day or two… if only the room was more comfortable, I might just spit on him again to get to stay here longer… _

Robin settled down to wait.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** See? Short! It's bad planning, really. The next chapter needs to be separate, and I just didn't have enough things to fill up this one… Hopefully the next chap won't take a whole week, since its Easter and everything…

**WOW!** Just noticed! The rev's might hit **500 **with this chapter! Really SHOULD offer a drabble-award for the 500th reviewer, shouldn't I? Weeeelll.. if you ARE and you WANT one… let me know! I'll leave it up to you…


	30. Sorry

**A/N:** Congrats** KaliAnn **who were the 500th reviewer! I can't believe this story got five hundred reviews! It's so amazing! Well, I was gaping when it hit one hundred, so you can imagine how I feel now… -awed-

Warning for strange chapter with a lot of even stranger internal conversation… it's another rollercoaster-ride inside Robin's mind, so buckle up!

_**  
Chapter thirty: Sorry**_

Robin stared at the door. Or, rather, stared at the wall were he knew the door to be, because it was just barely visible. There was no handle or lock on the inside. Robin had had been hit by a small wave of claustrophobia as he had discovered that, but that was… an hour ago? He had been able to get it under control, anyway.

His lip stung. Raven had never had the opportunity to heal it. Well, she would. Soon. Robin was sure of that.

He had given up trying to sit comfortable on the bench some time ago, and had now crawled up in the corner of it, leaning against the wall. It was cold. The room itself was a decent temperature, but the metal walls touching his naked back didn't exactly feel cozy. On the other hand, he needed to lean against something, and everything was metal. Robin cursed Slade's sense of decorating. 

The stupid blinking lights made his head hurt. Maybe they didn't as much blink as flicker, but it was damn annoying all the same. His brain tried to find some sort of rhythm in the flickers, some sort of pattern, but it couldn't, driving up his headache another notch. Once in a while they stopped flickering altogether, and then he found himself holding his breath until it started again… it was completely involuntary, like some people who can't help but count after seeing a flash of lightening. 

As he heard some scraping as the door opened, he straightened up and let out a sigh of relief. 

_Finally! Took him some time!_

Two robots walked in and were gone again so fast that Robin never had time to get up from the bench. They left two things behind. The first, and the biggest, was some plastic, cubic contraption. Robin made a sour face when he saw what it was: a portable toilet. One of those things you could keep in trailers.

_Well, happy camping…_

The other thing was a pile of fabric. Robin unraveled a big, tattered t-shirt and two thick blankets. He swallowed his pride and threw the shirt on. It looked like it might be one of Cy's old castoffs… He wore one sometimes when he wanted to be not quite as noticeable, and Robin thought he recognized it. 

He wrapped a blanket around himself and sat down again, staring at the toilet like it was its fault he was locked up in here. So… Slade was going to leave him here a bit longer… a day? Two days? Maybe even a week… but no, Robin shook his head. Raven and Chang would have to check on him before that… Maybe these things had been delivered just to make him _think _he would have to stay here for a while… That might be it… Slade and his fucking mind-games…

Robin scratched at his collar. He didn't remember Slade putting it on, but it wouldn't be like the man to miss something like that. His fingers traced the letters. O-V-E-N… 

_Cute, Slade, cute… _What was he supposed to do? Laugh? Not likely… he did anyway, harshly, for a few seconds. The bastard had a twisted sense of humor… Robin's fingers searched for the collar's latch, but once finding it, he couldn't bring himself to open it. He had driven Slade far enough. Keeping the blasted thing on, might smooth things over faster, show Slade he was sorry…

_Show Slade…?_ Robin looked up. Were there cameras here? Robin had understood how incredible well Slade was able to hide them. There might be a hundred cameras in the small room right now, and he didn't see them. Or maybe there _were_ none… This room… was it _prepared _for this purpose? Or was it simply a newly renovated storage-room, not yet in use? Robin being thrown in here hadn't seemed completely planned, but… did Slade _ever_ do _anything_ without planning ahead?  
_Yeah… when he's angry enough… _He had went off with the Titans to flush out the rebels on the day Robin tried to kill himself, and that had been a 'spur of the moment'-thing. Was this that as well?

_Is that good or bad? _Robin couldn't decide. That Slade had done something like this to him out of pure anger was frightening… but if he had planned it, it was even more so, somehow. On the other hand, the man was bound to keep an eye on him, right? Sure there were cameras…

Robin sighed and tilted his head back until it rested on the wall behind him.

"Slade! Slade I know you can hear me! Stop, this, okay? This is stupid! I don't believe for a moment that you will keep me here, so just drop it! I'm sorry, all right? I went too far…" Robin closed his eyes. This was no good… Slade would only be more pissed now…

_Well, I guess I'll have to spend the night here… It's going to be uncomfortable, but it won't kill me… probably…_ It had to be early in the day, yet, though. As there was nothing much to do, Robin arranged the blankets so he would be sleeping on one and cover himself with the other. He quickly discovered that blankets made lousy mattresses. 

He stretched out on his stomach, using his arms to rest his head on.

_He could at least have given me a lousy pillow! Well, hopefully the spawn will be uncomfortable too… hear that, kid? No use to fasten yourself to THIS body… go bother someone else…_

Robin smirked at his inner conversations and then grimaced. 

_Laughing at your own thoughts now? A BIT early for that, don't you think?_

Robin closed his eyes. He hadn't had a very restful night, not to speak about the morning's activities. A nap would be nice. In silence. Good. It really _was_ silent, though… not even the whirr of air-conditioning could be heard. He hoped Slade had remembered that rooms needed air… 

* * *

A moment or an hour later, Robin had drifted off and it was hard to tell, robots appeared again. This time they were as quick as ever, but did something just as unexpected. They exchanged the door. Robin found himself gaping, but once more it was over in just seconds. The new door looked exactly like the old, except it had two small hatches, one in the middle and one at eyelevel. Robin knew what they were for. One to look into the cell without opening the door, and one to put things through… like food… Robin heard his stomach grumbling, but ignored it. Keeping him here was one thing, but Slade would not let him starve, because that meant letting the _spawn_ starve… 

_If the bloody thing just doesn't eat me up from the inside out… _

He walked up to the door and tried to open the hatches from inside, with no success. He had expected as much. They were almost as invisible as the door itself.

_So, does this mean this WASN'T planned? Or, again, is that what he WANTS me to believe_

Robin shook his head and jumped back as the hatch in the doors middle opened and a tray was pushed in, being held up by a sliding contraption underneath it. As Robin picked the tray up and tried to see through the hole, it closed. The small 'holders' where the tray had rested stayed in place, though.

Robin looked at the food. Lunch. Strange… he thought he had been here longer than that… Well, it was food, anyway, and Robin, once more, swallowed his pride and simply tucked in. It was good… better than recently. Maybe Raven had decided to grace him with a bit of skill again… maybe Slade was behind it… Robin wanted to think that, because that meant that the man wasn't completely boiling with rage, at least not anymore. 

Robin finished and put the tray back on the holding frame. A while later, the hatch opened and the tray was retrieved. Again, it went so quickly that Robin didn't have time to react. 

It really bothered him that he couldn't hear anything from outside. No footsteps closing in, no warning…

Robin sank back down on the bench again. He pulled one of the blankets over his head to get away from the flickering lights, and went back to sleep. 

-Thud-thud-thud-thud-

As soon as Robin realized that he was thumping his head against the wall behind him, the contract made him stop. Strange thing that… he couldn't _consciously_ hurt himself, but if he wasn't aware that he was _doing _it… Damn pity you couldn't _make_ yourself do something involuntarily.

It had been… three days? He thought so… three lunches… On the second day he was sure someone would come, after all, they needed to check up on him, right? Then, later, he had grown strangely tired and fallen asleep, very suddenly, crumbling slowly to the floor. As he woke up, he was laying on the bench, with a blanket over him… First he hadn't been sure, but as he discovered that his lip was healed, he knew… That had been a hard blow. They had _been_ there! They had just drugged him first… well, no. Not drugged, Robin didn't think they would risk hurting the spawn. They probably only could use certain drugs and only if they could control the dose exactly… but it hadn't been an order, either… Robin came to the conclusion that it had to have been Raven… she had probably stimulated his brain to release a lot of calming signals of some sort. He didn't know, didn't care. The important part was that they had _cheated_! Well, Robin would show them! He … he… well, he wouldn't put the trays of food back, for one! And he wouldn't eat!

* * *

That worked for one meal. Then the contract kicked in and _made_ him eat. The trays he didn't put back started to smell after a while, adding to the other smells of the small room. Like Robin himself. The water in the faucet was lukewarm at the most, and even though Robin tried to wash, without any soap, he slowly grew grimier. The fifth day he threw a glass of milk on the wall in frustration. The glass didn't break, since it was plastic, but the milk pooled on the floor and after two more days it really _stunk_. He gagged as he tried to wash it off, sacrificing his t-shirt to mop the clogging, half-dry former liquid it off the floor and get it into the drain. He then spent some time getting the shirt as clean as he could, and hung it on the faucet to dry. 

Adding more to the smell was the portable toilet, and, again, that was his own fault.

The toilet was a small one. It consisted of a bowl, which bottom was filled with a blue liquid of some sort. Under that was a small, airtight container. When you 'flushed', the bottom of the bowl slid away and emptied the contents into the container and then filled up with the blue liquid again. The lid over the bowl was airtight as well, making the whole thing look like a square plastic box. Robin had been worried until he had found the compartment with toilet paper, though. It was clear that the thing needed to be emptied rather often, and he also understood that it was probably going to be done by slade-bots like everything else. He was right. The third evening the door had opened and the thing was exchanged for a new one. Even if he had expected it, Robin didn't move. He hadn't planned too. This was the only time the robots actually entered the room now, so he needed to see how they did it. The sixth day he was prepared, though, and as the robots entered, Robin attacked. He didn't really expect to escape, not the Tower anyway, since that was impossible, but he figured that if he could at least see Slade, face to face, he would be able to get out of this mess. The man might think that Robin couldn't affect him, but of _course _he could, even if it was only to a small degree. Slade had proved that by getting this angry… So Robin had attacked. And failed. And the robots hadn't exchanged the toilet. Robin then found out that 'air tight' didn't work so well, especially not with a full and nearly overflowing tank. When they finally came back, Robin stayed very still in his place.

* * *

One week. Robin was, again, _pretty_ sure. How damn long was this going to take? Had Slade never heard about 'forgive and forget'? Apparently not. Well, Robin had learned to keep his cell neat and stay away from the robots, just to keep the stink down. It slowly grew anyway, because of him. He had tried to wash his shirt and trousers again, but they took forever to dry, and, frankly, didn't smell that good anyway. 

Couldn't you get deceases from being filthy? Like… like… dysentery or something…? Maybe that was from drinking dirty water… anyway, this couldn't be healthy! As he was still stuck here, Robin assumed the blasted egg had decided to stay, and wasn't Slade concerned about it? Although, Robin reluctantly admitted, if a bit of dirt would kill a fetus, the human race would never had evolved… it was only in the last century, and barely that, people had started to bother with washing regularly… as long as there wasn't any germs around, he probably would be fine… unfortunately that mean the damn _spawn_ would be all right too…

He didn't even know if he was really pregnant! Maybe he had lost it by now, and they just waited to do it all over again… or maybe they already had… he still dosed off unexpectedly quite frequently, and sometimes woke up with a small band aid on his arm, covering a needle wound. He thought he _might_ be pregnant, though. Not that he had any bloody 'feelings' or felt 'radiant' or anything like that, he just didn't expect Slade's plan to fail. 

* * *

A week and a half. Robin started to get scared now. Really scared. He sat curled up on the bench as usual, tugging at his shirt and thinking. It was a big shirt. Really big. It would probably still cover him when… Robin froze. 

'_You'll never see anyone again'_Slade had said. Was… was he really…? Was Slade _really_ going to leave him here for _nine months_? And then? Maybe he would wake up here again afterwards… maybe he wouldn't wake up at all… Was this his death cell? Was he just waiting to get slaughtered? He almost hyperventilated and it took all the inner strength he had left to get back in control.

* * *

He _had _moments of bravado as well. Time without Slade was great! The man would come crawling back any moment… not getting to spend any time with Robin must be driving him crazy by now… Robin knew the man's libido all too well… The city was probably running out of cold water by now… Yes, Slade needed him more, didn't he? Sure he did. Just another minute… or hour… or day… Why was he so worked up, anyway? Couldn't stand a bit of time alone? In this quiet room… with the flickering lights that never were turned off… day ore night, they blinked away… and the smell… and the cold, bare walls… No, he could do this, Robin told himself at those times. For as long as it took. He was just irritated. Sitting here meant that he couldn't work on his plan. _That_ was the only downside to it… _that's_ why he wanted out… Not because he was afraid that he would never hear another human voice again… or experience a human touch… no… not because there was no one here… no one to hold back the nightmares…

* * *

They were bad, the dreams. Robin woke up drenched in sweat and hoarse from screaming more often than not. At least _then_ he heard a human voice… the echoes from the screams… Sometimes he had fallen off the bench and hurt himself. Afterwards he tried to tell himself that it was a good thing… maybe the thing inside him would get hurt too? Usually he was too shaken, though. One night, after waking from yet another dream, he, half asleep, turned one of the blankets into a thick, hard roll, and then draped it around his chest. There… falling asleep again, it now felt like Slade's arm was holding him. He slept soundly until late in the morning. As he woke up and discovered what he had done, he felt ashamed and quickly threw the 'arm' off him.

_I'm not this weak! I'm not! … God… what have Slade DONE to me? _

* * *

Two weeks. Felt like two months… Even his alter egos had abandoned him, not even making a short appearance. Instead they seemed to have melted with his original personality again, making him do extremely childlike things from time to time, as well as feeling very confident and cocky at others. 

"This is all_ your_ fault, you know…" Robin whispered to his own stomach, where, presumingly, the little monster was growing. As it was half Slade, it had probably mastered smirking by now. Two weeks… it couldn't be much more than a clump of cells, could it? He had no idea…

_They could have given me a damn __MANUAL, at least…_Not that he cared, but it was good to know what you were insulting at the moment.

He _hadn't _started talking to himself. He was talking to _IT_, damnit! All right, so he had started humming… it was just that it was so damn _quiet _in here! The echo created some kind of a canon-effect which was pretty nice… And he had found something to read! It had really perked him up. It was the washing advice-label on the blankets. It didn't take long to get through, though. Wasn't much of a story. Contained wool, apparently. Good to know. He had tried to create other words out of the letters on the label, and that was fun too, for an hour or so. It got frustrating after a while, as he couldn't remember all the words he had already thought up, and suspected that he had started repeating himself. There was a small tear in one of the blankets, and he had picked on it a bit. He stopped when he realized that he probably wouldn't get a new one if he destroyed it.

* * *

Dinner that night was a burger-meal. _Bought_ junk food! Robin stared at the tray, not knowing what to think. What _was_ this? Didn't they even care enough to _cook_ anything now? Had something happened? Had something happened to Raven? Were they just too busy right now? Or… or… was this a_ reward_? A treat? Something different...? Something that would remind him of the outside world? Was that kind or cruel? 

He ate, trying not to remember happier times, smiling faces, Cy and BB arguing over tofu-burgers versus real ones… He needed to get out of here… he needed to apologize… but how? He didn't know if there were cameras here, and he was always unconscious when they examined him. Blinking away tears, his eyes fell on the packet of ketchup. He got an idea. He would write a message. But on what? A napkin? What if that got thrown away? No… on himself… Robin knew it was time for another examination soon. Well, 'soon' could be in ten minutes or in ten hours, but pretty soon… After returning the tray to the door, he took the packet of ketchup, removed his shirt and tried to think of something to write. There was very little of the red paste, and, really, there was only one thing to say… slowly he started to spell out the letters, up side down, across his chest. S-o-r-r-y. It was very little… too little… but maybe Slade would see him now… hear him out? Just bloody _listen_ for once? 

An hour later he felt the now familiar drowsy feeling and fell back on the bench with a small prayer on his lips.

_Please, God, make this work…_

* * *

Robin opened his eyes and looked around. He was still alone. He looked down on his chest. The letters were gone. They had wiped them off… did that mean they wanted to show him that they had seen them? Or that they didn't care? They had to tell Slade, though, didn't they? He would come. Wouldn't he?

* * *

Dirty. Robin had crawled through sewers, been covered in different types of weird goo, blood and toxins, but he had never been _this_ dirty. His hair had gone way beyond the state of 'lank' and now more or less sticking to his head in chunks. His skin was oily all over, the cold water did nothing to help that now… he had noticed how grime had made his skin darker. It was the nightmares and the way he woke drenched in sweat that made it really bad. His blankets had stiffened now, the acid in his sweat making his skin sore and red, especially in any creases. 

* * *

Almost three weeks. Robin spent most of the time sleeping now. There was nothing else to do, and he _was_ tired… he wondered if they drugged his food after all… no... again, that might hurt- Robin blinked. He had just realized something. How stupid had he been? Slade might not care about _him_, but the man had the future of his entire empire riding on the little germ inside him… _that _was his way out... now, he couldn't hurt it, thanks to Slade's damn order, but if he _pretended_ it was in danger? Now, it all depended on if there really _were_ cameras in here or not… but he would soon find out. 

He started slowly, not wanting to overdo it. He rubbed his belly, frowning. He went to the toilet. He paced a bit. He stretched out on the bench again, shifting into different positions. He wrapped an arm around his abdomen and breathed heavily, breaths turning into gasps. After a moment he was in a fetal position, whimpering. After just minutes the door opened. Robin looked up. Robots. But behind them… wasn't that…?

"Slade!" he cried out. 

Then a shadow soared towards him. Robin actually felt Raven's mind probing him this time.

"He's faking." she declared, and Slade, not even inside yet, turned on his heal. Robin threw himself off the bed and towards the door

"No! Wait! Slade! I'm s_orry! Please! Wait!_"

The door slammed shut in his face.

Robin screamed. He punched the door until his knuckled became bloody. For a moment he truly went insane.

* * *

It was the day after. It was clear now. He was to stay here. Forever. He was worth nothing. He wasn't even a whore anymore. Just breeding stock. He knew there were cameras now. He knew they were watching. But not him. The _spawn_. Only that. They didn't care about the container. Slade had come. But not for him. 

He didn't try to wash anymore. He was worthless after all, so why bother? He was already dirty.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into the air for the hundredth time. No one came. No one would ever come. Not until the end.

* * *

Days later. Robin spent his few waking hours talking to Slade. There might not even be any microphones in the room, but if there were cameras, there must be sound as well… Slade wouldn't have forgotten sound. Robin told him that. He shouted at him some, but mostly pleaded. 

"I went too far… but I only did that because you pushed me! No… No, I didn't mean that… I'm sorry… why don't you believe me? What do you_ want_ from me? I… I don't know what to _do_! Why can't you forgive me? Please? I... I still have the collar, see? I'm still yours, right? I'm still your pet? You… you haven't taken the collar away, so I'm still your pet? Please, can I? I haven't taken it off! Just… just to wash… I have been careful! 'Oven'… that's funny…! But… but… I'm _not _just an oven, right? Or was that what you meant? I'm not 'Pet' or 'Slut' or 'Slave'? I'm just 'oven'? I'm a thing? Yes… yes, I'm a thing… but I'm _your_ thing! I'm yours! Slade… Slade, I want to see you! If I could just explain… then... you would forgive me… If I could show you how sorry I am! I… look!" Robin pulled his t-shirt off and turned his back to the room. "Look… 'good pet'. You wrote that. I _am_ that! I want to _be _that! Please? The… the nightmares… they… they don't stare at me anymore, Slade… they… they are _silent_… they won't even _taunt_ me! They aren't _there_… I'm all alone… there too… I'm all alone… Are you still angry? Can't… can't you come and just beat me, then? Please? You wouldn't hurt it as long as you didn't hit my stomach, right? You could whip my feet again! I'll stay still! I will! Wouldn't that be great? I deserve it! Please come? Please? If… if not... could… could you talk to me? Or order me? Order me to do something! Anything? I... I know you are busy. I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't disturb you. I'll… I'll be quiet now… I'm sorry. I… I just wanted to say that. That I'm sorry. You know that, don't you? Will you forgive me soon? Ever? Will you? I threw it all away. Everything. Everything I had… I threw _you_ away… You treated me good. I had a good life. I should have been thankful… I… I don't love you, Slade, I'm sorry about that… do you want me to? I … I think I could _learn_…? Would you like that? Would that make you happy? No… no it wouldn't… loved by a _thing_… you wouldn't want that." Robin laughed harshly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you like that. My love… _that's _an insult… I don't deserve to love _anyone_…don't deserve to _be_ loved… who would? Why would a thing need love? I… I _do,_ though… I think I might die… I think I'm dying… inside… I'm an idiot… you… you deserve so much better… the best… Have… have you replaced me yet? Is there someone else in your bed now? Is he better? Or is it a she? It was my place… used to be mine…I'm not jealous! I'm not! … Threw it away… didn't appreciate it… idiot… but at least I'm pregnant, aren't I? That's special! Raven said I should be happy… I… I'm _not_… Not that much… because… because you only care about _it_… Will you love it? I think you will… one day you will… I'll be gone then, surely… can't keep a useless _thing _around… I hate it for that! I hate it! No. I'm sorry. I don't… I... I shouldn't have said that… don't listen to me… I'm sorry. It's yours. I don't hate it. I just… I just miss you. I need you. Please don't hate me anymore…" Robin's words ran out slowly, for the last time that day, and he sat, staring at the wall again. Not the door. Why bother? It wouldn't open. He had begun to startle now when the robots came to change the toilet… he had started to forget that there _was _a door. 

* * *

One night after almost four weeks, Robin awoke and instantly realized that something was different. Something with the light… he sat up slowly and blinked. He rubbed his eyes and blinked again. The door. It was open.

To be continued…

**A/N:** Well, do you realize now why I wanted all of this in _one_ chapter? I hope it was frustrating and rather disturbing to read in a way, because I really hope I have been able to describe it all so you have at least as half an understanding of what Robin has been going through… Will Robin be able to bounce back from this? Well, I have the answer to that, naturally… I just ain't tellin ya… ;o)  
I continued writing on the next chapter immediately when I finished the draft for this, so you will get another update rather soon… Happy Easter! 


	31. Making Sure

**A/N:** How's THAT for a fast update!? Considering I hadn't written this chapter beforehand, I'm rather impressed with myself… ;o) The thing is, I feel like I'm really going to enjoy writing this part… this is (most likely) the only m-preg I will do, at least in STORY-format, so I will enjoy it fully! Hope you will too…

_**  
Chapter thirty-one: **_**Making sure**

The door... Robin stared. It was like an alien portal had opened in front of his eyes. Not that he hadn't seen quite a few of _those_, of course… He slowly put his feet on the floor and got up. He walked up to the opening, even slower, expecting it to shut at any moment. _Hoping_ it would shut, because then he wouldn't have to make any decisions… It didn't. The light coming from the corridor was a lot brighter than he had become used to, and it was steady. Steady light. Imagine. Suddenly, though, it was blocked. Robin shied back. It must be the robots coming to fix the door, he figured, and he didn't want to be in the way.

"Robin, come with me."

Slade's voice. Robin looked up at the tall outline and shielded his eyes. Was it really?

"S-slade?"

"Come"

The man turned and Robin quickly followed, slinking worriedly into the man's shadow, trying his best to be invisible, not in the way, not bother him. 

* * *

Slade walked on. This month had been much easier on _him_, and frankly, he was impressed that Robin had held up as well as he had. The lights, the water temperature, the soundproof room, the bench, the walls. It had all been designed to form a kind of sensory torture that, depending on how long you were exposed to it, really could drive you insane. It had done its job. Robin had finally cracked and was now completely dependent on him. Slade smiled as he felt fingers ghosting over his elbow. Robin was making sure that he was real. How adorable. Well, Slade had been busy these weeks, and Robin was soon to enjoy one of the bigger projects he had been occupying himself with, when he wasn't watching the boy.

"You smell." Slade told his shadow and there came an immediate quiet "I'm sorry" as a reply. The man's grin widened. Yes. The boy was broken. Finally he could make a perfect pet out of him… With a bit of skill he could even make some of the defiance come back, he rather liked their banter, after all. But the boy would never step out of line again…

* * *

They entered the bedroom and Slade walked straight through to the bathroom, ushering Robin inside. There was a small gasp as the boy stared. This had been one of Slade's projects.

"I assumed that you might like a proper bath. I would like you to shower first though, then bathe, then shower again. If I find even a speck of dirt on you, I will regard it as disrespect and you will go back to the cell."

"Yes-yes sir." Robin nodded, and Slade left the room.

Robin looked around. The bathroom was at least twice the size now; Slade must have extended it into Robin's first 'bedroom', making room for a large tub. It was a nice family-sized one, with lots of faucets and things, already filled up with steaming water. Robin touched it and winced. It was a good thing he was to shower first, or he would have been boiled alive. The very first thing he did, though, except carefully taking off the collar, was brush his teeth. He brushed, gargled and repeated for almost fifteen minutes. He had tried to keep his teeth as clean as possible in the cell, rinsing with water after every meal, but brushing, with a lot of toothpaste, still felt like heaven. He even brushed his tongue until it stung quite badly. 

In the shower he had to turn down the temperature very low at first, as he was used to lukewarm water by now. The first time he shampooed his hair the soap didn't even lather, his hair was too dirty. By the third time he could comb through it with his fingers. He washed a couple of more times and then started to scrub his body as well. As tender as his skin was in places, he still scrubbed it furiously, seeing the dirty water run down the drain.

He then eased slowly into the bath, submerging all the way several times until he couldn't hold his breath any longer, letting the water get in everywhere, including his nose and ears. He found a bottle of mild bubblebath and soothing oils and used them all.

_Where is Slade?_

Robin suddenly climbed out of the bath and opened the bathroom door to glance out. Slade stood by the desk and looked up as the door opened. 

"You can't be finished already. Was there something you needed?"Robin shook his head and smiled timidly.

"Just… just wanted to make sure." he said quietly and closed the door.

* * *

Slade looked at the door and drew a deep, calming breath. Had Robin any idea how gorgeous he looked in only bubbles? It was all Slade could do, not to get in there after him, but he had been patient so far. _Damn_, had he been patient…

* * *

As Robin submerged himself again, he noticed more things laid out on the side of the bath. There were nail clippers, cleaners and files, and he gladly used them. Amazing how long his toenails had gotten… He scrubbed the soles on his feet as well. They had become tough and hard by him walking around without shoes, but a foot file made them presentable again. After his final shower he found some body lotion for his sore skin, which also smelled nice. He combed his hair carefully, making sure there was not a single knot left. It was very long now, just touching his shoulders, curling a bit at the ends. He wondered if Slade would let him have a haircut, but maybe the man liked him like this? 

He wrapped a towel around his waist and timidly stepped out of the bathroom. Slade were reading now, and didn't look up. Robin stood silently, shifting nervously, afraid to disturb him. Just before Robin started shivering in the cool air, Slade put the papers down.

"Drop the towel and come here."

Robin did as he was told immediately. 

"Let's take a look at you…" Slade inspected him carefully for some time, making sure to note where Robin's skin was red and irritated. Raven had made sure there was no danger to him during this, the filth had merely been another tool in the process of breaking the boy's self-esteem. "You will do." Slade decided after a while, and felt the boy stagger somewhat from relief. 

"Thank you." Robin mumbled. "Then… may… may I stay? With you?"

"Yes."

Robin collapsed into Slade's arms and hugged the man tightly. 

"Thank you… I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you... I'm so sorry… please forgive me, please…"

"Will you be a good pet, then?" Slade wanted to know, cutting the rambling short. He knew from experience that Robin could go on for hours.

"Yes! Yes, the best_ ever_, I promise! The best!"

"Well, then… where's your _collar_?"

Robin gasped and tore himself away from the man, rushing into the bathroom like his life depended on it. In his mind, it _did_.

He returned in record time, handing Slade the rather stained and filthy thing like it was the crown jewels of England. 

"I'm sorry, I forgot… I didn't mean to, I just…"

"That's fine, Robin." Slade said and took the collar between his thumb and forefinger. It smelled. "I will have this cleaned for you." he decided. Robin looked crushed and it seemed that he was about to apologize again, for the collar being dirty, but Slade cut him off. 

"Get into bed and Raven will be here in a moment, to tend to you… after that… you will have the chance to show me how much you missed me…" Slade added, purring. It _had _been much too long.

* * *

Raven quickly made the patches of reddened skin disappear, and Robin felt much stronger and even cleaner afterwards. He smiled shyly at the healer, but kept quiet and once in a while he glanced over at Slade, again, just to make sure…

As Raven left, Slade turned up his mask, and when Robin saw the wide, predatory grin he shivered in delight. Slade wanted him! He really did! Robin reached out for the man and clung closely to him for a moment before starting to remove Slade's clothes. 

It was hard to tell who were the most eager. Judging by the sounds it was Robin, but that was unfair, since Slade, as usual, wasn't very vocal. Robin relished in every simple touch, and as Slade entered him, he met each thrust as eagerly as they were dealt. 

He was doing all he could to please Slade, and the man noticed. He also noticed that Robin did nothing to add to his _own_ pleasure, as he was completely focused on Slade. Well, that was as it should be. Slade would make sure that Robin came eventually; right now, he too, was too focused on his own pleasures… 

Afterward 'tired' seemed to be a ridiculously feeble word to Robin.

"I guess you really _did_ missed me…" Slade chuckled, feeling Robin weakly nod against his chest.

After several moments Robin managed a weak:

"Slade?"

"Yes?"

"Am… am I pregnant?"

Slade rolled Robin over so the man was on top, leaning over the boy, and gave him a serious look.

"Yes, Robin. Yes you are."

"…okay." Robin's voice was small, but not surprised. He sounded rather resigned.

"You need to accept that, Robin. I need you to be strong for me, can you do that?"

The boy looked up at him, and Slade could clearly see the disbelief and fear of failure in his eyes, asking the man how he could _demand _such a thing, when strength was the last thing Robin had. The boy swallowed, though, and nodded curtly.

"I… I'll try. For you."

"That's my good pet."

"Yes…" Robin's face lit up in an astounding smile and the boy hugged Slade again. "Yes… forever, right? Forever?"

"Yes, pet… for the rest of your life…"

Robin's heart skipped a beat. What did _that _mean? How long would that be? He wondered if he dared to ask but decided not to. However long Slade had decided he should live, that was it. Who was he to argue? He could only be as good as he could in the mean time.

* * *

Sleeping in the same bed as Robin that night was rather like sharing it with a big leech. Whenever Slade moved, even a little, the boy moved after him, clinging to him, even in his sleep. Slade didn't mind, though, but had to wake the boy once, as a naked, clingy body had certain effects on his own. Robin didn't object, naturally. 

* * *

Morning. Robin opened his eyes slowly and marveled at the feeling of the sun on his face. This was so much better than fluorescents! He turned around and buried his face in Slade's neck, drawing in the man's scent. He had almost forgetter it. This was even bettern than he ima-

Robin's stomach lurched, and he clambered over Slade in the direction of the bathroom, so quickly that Slade's hand grabbed only air when he tried to stop him. Judging by the sounds from the bathroom, the man was glad his attempt had failed, though. He heard the boy flush the toilet and brush his teeth before coming out, looking rather sheepish and still a bit green. 

"I'm sorry… " Robin climbed into the bed and curled up to Slade again. He kissed the man's throat, before adding "I don't know wh-" and he ran off towards the bathroom again.

Slade worried and called up Raven. Had the boy gotten in contact with any germs, despite their efforts? Or had his time in isolation made him vulnerable to infections out here that didn't affect the others? The flu or stomach poisoning could be serious in his condition. The man threw on a pair of pants and helped Robin into some boxers and a robe to keep him warm.

* * *

Chang came as well as Raven, and after a short examination the man giggled.

"Ever heard of morning sickness, Sir?" he wanted to know.

Slade growled. 

"Of course, but Robin isn't a woman! Why would he get morning sickness?"

Chang and Raven glanced at each other and shifted a bit nervously.

"Err… he-he… Sir? Robin is _not_ a woman, but he _will_, probably, experience many of the pregnancy symptoms… since he's male, he might even come up with a few _new_ ones…"

"I see…" Slade didn't look very happy. "And how will you stop it?"

"He-he? _Stop_ it? No one even knows the exact _cause _of morning sickness! It's probably connected to the changed hormone levels and it sometimes occurs only in the morning, most likely because the blood sugar is low then… there _are_ ways to lessen it, or rather some tricks, but _stop_ it?"

"Aren't you supposed to _control_ his hormone levels?"

"We are, but we can only do it to a certain extent without hurting the baby."

"Meaning?" Slade muttered.

"He won't grow breasts or lactate… everything else… we are pretty much stuck with…"  
Slade gave them both a dirty look, clearly stating that if he didn't _need_ them, they would be out of the Tower in an instant. Through a window.

"I apologize, Master, I thought you were aware! Let's hope Robin won't suffer from this for long…" Raven tried.

"How long does it usually-?" Slade asked, but was met with uncertain shrugs.

"For some women only a week or two, for others it can last the whole pregnancy… it differs greatly. Some only feel it in the morning, some the whole day… then others don't have any trouble at all. Some only get queasy but doesn't throw up. Some have certain triggers though, like different foods or smells… and he should eat something before getting out of bed every morning. That might help." Chang almost babbled, trying to calm Slade down.

"So… you don't know the _cause_, you don't know how to _stop_ it and you don't know how long it will _last_? Great." Slade sighed and glanced over at Robin who was standing by the bathroom door, looking miserable. "Come here, pet. We'll figure something out…" 

Robin edged forward and hid his face against Slade's still bare chest.

"What was Robin doing prior to being nauseous?" Chang wanted to know.

"Nothing much, he-"

Robin made a desperate noise and ran off again, this time dry heaving as his stomach was empty.

"Was he doing something like that?""I guess…" Slade said suspiciously.

"Congratulations. You're a trigger." Chang giggled happily, apparently suicidal.

"_What?_"

"It's not that uncommon that a woman reacts to her partner's smell during pregnancy. Some negative, some positive… or both… Again, there is nothing we can do…"

Robin had heard it all from the bathroom, and he knew what it meant. He was useless to Slade again…

"Slade? I'm sorry… I didn't _mean _to… I'm not doing it on _purpose_, I swear! Please don't send me back? Please?". He shook in fear. That room again, after this… he couldn't stand the thought…

Raven got a faraway look in her eyes for a second.

"He's telling the truth, and he _is _sorry…"

Slade shook his head.

"I don't blame you, Robin. Don't worry. We'll arrange another room for you until this passes."

The boy looked like he had just been kicked.

"But… but you said I could stay with you? You promised…?"

"Apparently I make you throw up…" Slade said dryly. "Even more than usual…" he added.

"No, I'll be all right! I won't do it again! I won't! Just let me stay?"

Slade gave Chang a questioning look and the professor shrugged. 

"Robin is the one expecting, so anything he _wants_, he'll _get_… we have to keep his stress-levels down as well as the hormones. Do you understand that, Robin? If you want something, something special to eat or drink, perhaps, or if you feel uncomfortable or in any pain, let us know right away…"

Robin looked at Slade in panic. No! He didn't want to _tell_ anyone anything! _Slade _should do that! Robin didn't have any rights to-

"He is correct, Robin. I can't possibly know what you feel like all the time, so you will tell any one of us… clear?"

"I… I don't want anything…." Robin whispered.

"You are not hungry?" Raven asked kindly.

"No… well… maybe… maybe…"

"Yes?" 

"Some… some toast?.. And… and pancakes? Please?" 

"I'll get it right away, Robin…" Raven honored him with a soft smile. Robin blushed and looked down. It felt so wrong, _demanding_ things like that…

* * *

When the food came he only managed to eat a piece of dry toast and then couldn't stand looking at the other things. Some orange juice was okay, though, and Robin rather liked the sour taste. Slade still couldn't come very close to him, even after showering, and Robin felt immensely guilty. The whole bedding was exchanged, including pillows and comforters, and after that Robin could curl up on the covers for a nap. He was still very tired, and wondered if it might be another sign of the pregnancy, but he didn't want to ask Slade… he was enough trouble to the man as it was.

* * *

Slade waited until Robin had dozed off and then left. He had some work to do in the main room that couldn't wait. After ten minutes a rather bedraggled-looking Robin shuffled in, climbed the dais tiredly, gave Slade a very hurt look and curled up on the sheepskins. Slade sighed and dared to bend down and stroke Robin's hair as a form of apology. It seemed that he wouldn't be able to shake Robin the boy-leech for a while. Not that he _wanted_ to, really, but the nausea thing was irritating…

* * *

That day Robin discovered that he couldn't stand the smell of fried or frying food. On the other hand he really _wanted_ fried eggs. It made him almost as frustrated as Raven. The girl had read up on morning sickness and decided that Robin should eat very small helpings but often, and she were trying to find out what kinds of foods Robin could keep down. Anything slightly sour like oranges and lemon candy was a favorite, but as Raven pointed out, you couldn't live on that. By lunch Robin wasn't sleepy anymore. He was proudly wearing the collar that had been cleaned until it looked like new again. It said "Pet", which was a huge comfort to the boy, and he couldn't keep his fingers off it. Robin had gotten permission to move around, as that seemed to help the queasiness.

* * *

Slade happened to watch him as it happened.

Starfire came into the room. She immediately flew up to Robin, all smiles and sunshine, and expressed how happy she was that he was back. Robin, on the other hand, froze. He had treated all the others shyly and respectfully, but something was different now. Robin's back straightened and he moved protectively between Star and the dais. Slade heard the words Robin growled to the redhead, but couldn't quite believe his own ears.

"Yeah, I'm back… and I'm _staying_! Slade has forgiven me, so I don't care _how_ many nights you spent on our back in his bed, he's mine again!"

"B-but R-Robin?" Starfire stammered, her eyes quickly filling up with tears "Surely-?"

"No. Get out!" Robin hissed, and with a terrified yelp, Star fled. There must have been something quite extraordinarily scary about Robin's eyes to make her run like that, Slade figured. As the boy turned back to the dais he only smiled a small, sweet smile, though. 

"Robin, come here."

The boy startled and looked up at Slade, apparently having forgotten, or not realized that the man could hear him. He quickly climbed the steps and stood before the man with an innocent question in his eyes.

"Firstly, boy… who are you to decide who I sleep with?" Slade wanted to know. Robin glanced in the direction Starfire had disappeared and muttered.

"You could do _better_."

Slade chuckled. "Is that so? Very well… secondly, for your information… I never slept with Star… whatever gave you that idea?"

The truth was, that notion was something Robin's brain had cooked up, all by itself, during isolation. If Slade needed release Star was the first, obvious choice, Robin had figured. He also knew that the alien fancied the man, although, he suspected, only in a very naïve, teenage-crush sort of way… Seeing Star now, he had been overwhelmed with emotions he didn't really understand or knew where they had come from… He just knew that Slade was his, was _supposed_ to be his, and should by no means interact in that way with anyone else. 

"I… I thought you would…" Robin stammered, now starting to feel ashamed of himself.

"Well, I didn't. And you made a girl cry. Proud of yourself, little hero?"

Robin's blush deepened.

"May… may I go and apologize?"

"Weeeell…." Slade considered his answer. "No. She will come back, and you can apologize then. If you feel like it."

Robin gave him a questioning look, and Slade decided that he should explain himself.

"You know, Robin, the fact that I _didn't_, doesn't mean _she_ didn't _try_…"

* * *

Sleeping arrangements were difficult. Robin insisted on staying in the same bed as Slade, and, ever so often, snuggled up to the man in his sleep… which was fine until he woke up. Slade had gone as far as to replacing every bathroom product he generally used, seeing if it was any of those smells that were the real trigger. Nothing worked. They got the vomiting under control using the oldest trick in the book: salty crackers before getting out of bed. Those meant that Robin was usually merely very queasy for most of the morning. Fortunately he generally felt better around lunch. Unless he came too close to Slade. Or something fried. Or bananas. The last one was a recent discovery to be put on Robin's 'no'-list. 

* * *

Slade watched his pet like a hawk. Robin was quiet, withdrawn and polite on the verge of being shy the first days. If you didn't know him you might think that he was depressed, but Slade knew better. Robin was over the moon happy to be out of the room, but he was also terrified to attract any negative attention and risk being put back. Slade had no intention of doing that, of course, the room had done the work it was designed for, but even telling Robin straight out didn't help. The boy didn't quite believe it. 

Robin had resumed a nodding acquaintance with Starfire, but always watched her closely when she was in the room. Slade didn't know if he should feel flattered or annoyed at Robin's claim over him, but he chose to ignore it… it was due to a combination of hormones and isolation, and he himself had put the boy in this situation, so he had to live with it. 

Unexpectedly Robin had struck up a friendship, of sorts, with Cyborg. The half metal teen spent his waking hours hooked up to Slade's computers and barely spoke, but it seemed to suit Robin just fine. Perhaps because the teen didn't spend every minute of the day either trying to make him eat or ask about baby-names. The boy liked to spend his time curled up in the chair next to Cyborg and watched either him or the screens with a sort of detached calmness. Robin had found the abandoned computer game Cy and BB used to play, and had half heatedly tried the violent games on it, only to rush out of the room soon after. Apparently blood, even animated, was a bit too much for his stomach right now.

* * *

At the moment Robin had moved to the window, and seemed to be enjoying the sun. He didn't stare out towards the city as he usually did though, but rather glanced back at Slade once in a while. Slade could sense that the boy was working up his courage to ask something, and as Raven had spent hours trying to get him to come out a bit more from his shell, Slade would do nothing to destroy that. It was important that the boy told them how he felt and what he wanted, but it seemed impossible to make Robin do that without any prodding. Finally…

"Slade?"

"Yes, pet?" the last part always seemed to calm him now, whereas it _used _to be a source of irritation.

"Can… can we go out? In the sun?"

"Of course, Robin. We'll go right away." Slade quickly cancelled a phone meeting and grinned at himself under the mask… It was _Robin's_ role not to be allowed to refuse _him_, but in reality it was the other way around right now. It was a good thing the boy was as meek as he was, or he could have really taken _advantage_…

* * *

They spent an hour on the roof. Robin stood or sat, just enjoying the wind and the sun, now and again making sure he wasn't keeping Slade from anything important or making him irritated in any way. 

* * *

Robin himself wasn't thinking much. A month of partial sensory depravation and distortion made all his senses just overwhelmed right now, and he still hadn't come down from the 'high' of being let out. Once in a while he wished for the security of the room, though… a small voice inside him insisted that he was supposed to have a plan and follow it. He had listened to it to a point, spending time with Cyborg, but he refused to do any more than that. He would _not_ risk everything again! He was in Slade's favor right now, but he couldn't pleasure the man, and that still worried him to no end. He wasn't about to give up this. The nagging voice insisted that this was only temporary, only a dream, and that he would eventually awaken, probably quite rudely. But Robin didn't want to hear that. He had had enough for a while. He just wanted to be _seen_ and _touched _and_ talked _to. Was that too much to ask? The voice thought so, but Robin ignored it. 

_I'll fight later… _he told himself._ Just let me rest for a while… a day… or a week… a month at the most… that can't hurt, can it? And Slade won't be angry with me…_

* * *

Strengthen by the fresh air Robin finally dared to ask Slade for a haircut.

"But I like it like this… " Slade purred, and pulled his fingers through Robin's curls, careful not to stand too close.. "It's so nice and soft."

"Then I'll keep it." Robin simply answered, not a hint of argument, only happiness at Slade's expression of appreciation.

"That's a good pet…" Slade nodded. "Now, what do you want for dinner?"

Robin writhed as he always did when being asked to make a decision. He knew by now that he wouldn't get away from it though…

"Some…. bread?"

"As usual… and?""Fried eggs?"

"Robin, you know you can't _stand_ fried eggs…" Slade reminded him. The boy's eyes filled with tears at an amazing speed, and his lower lip jutted out, just a little.

"But… but I _wanted_ fried eggs…." he mumbled.

Slade sighed. There the 'not taking advantage'-thing started to crumble. Oh, this would be a _fun_ pregnancy… he could feel it… it felt rather much like a headache…

**  
A/N:** -grin- See? There ARE ways to get back at Slade in a non-violence way! Have any ideas? Share them! I spent the last couple of months with pregnant women (no, I wasn't doing RESEARCH, I was at work! I'm committed to this story, but there ARE limits… ;o)) so I have a few things I want to add, but again… any ideas, share them… You'll get a cookie! She'll bake them… -points at **GraysonGirl**- What?! _I _don't have time!

Now for something slightly deeper… ;o)

I promised in an earlier chapter that I would breech this subject so here goes… What I mention here may or may not appear, in some form, in the chapters ahead… 

Listen to me now: love for an unborn child is _not_ automatic. During pregnancy and delivery, a lot of hormones are produced that will help, almost _force_, the mother to bond with the child. It's _biological_, and it's there to ensure the survival of our race (because if the mother just shrugged and walked away after the birth it would be a bad thing…). What I'm trying to tell you, is that love has nothing to do with the heart… its _glands_, people! But hearts look prettier on a card… ;o) Males are affected to: as they find out that they are to become fathers they usually experiences an increase of testosterone… which means, ladies? Well, it means the man's brain goes: "Me strong male! Me protect woman and offspring! Here me roar!". This is to ensure that the woman IS protected during pregnancy and that the male will stay with her… (think hunter/gatherer society… you DON'T go out hunting mammoths when you are eight months along… you send the hubby…) unfortunately that male-thing only works until the kid is born… well… maybe a _bit_ longer, but then the male brain goes back to the usual: "What's on TV?". So getting a kid just to stay together? BAD idea… does NOT usually work! Children does _not _equal magically in love forever. Ask your parents.

Of course, most mothers (and fathers) develop a deeper,_ true _love, for the child even before birth, as they connect emotionally as well… I'm not saying your mum don't love you!

Love is_ not_ something that is _compulsory_, though… and that will figure in this story. Why on earth would Robin automatically love a child that was forced upon him by a man he (really) hates? Why? At this point Robin hates it with a passion, and, as you probably have noticed, refuses to think about it as a child at all… and I believe he has the RIGHT to feel this way… It does not make him inhuman or a monster, at least not in my eyes. His feelings may or may not change, you get to find that out later, I just wanted to share my opinions with you, because, reading the reviews, some of you HAVE started knitting the eff-ing booties and practices going 'aaaaawwww'…! ARRRRRGH! Don't! Please? This will STILL not turn cute or fluffy, and if you expect that it will only disappoint you in the end… (Sorry Melinda, had to say that once more… HAD to…)


	32. The Trouble with Hormones

**A/N:** As some of you have noted, Robin is acting a bit like Richard… well spotted! You know how easily he shifted between the personalities before…? And then in isolation it was mentioned that they were melting together again? That actually left Robin more or less himself but with real restraining issues… so he might tend to go a bit over the top both ways… and hormones are not making it easier for the poor boy… or Slade… or anyone… except for me… I'm enjoying it fully…

Oh, and Slade gets a little present in this chap, which I hope you will enjoy as well… Can't be mean to the guy ALL the time, right? Oh… nobody agreed with that? ;o)

_**Chapter thirty-two: The Trouble with Hormones**_

Two weeks later Robin sat by the throne and listened to Starfire and Raven, talking baby at him, with a sour look on his face. Slade pretended to be occupied with some papers, but was secretly listening in and grinning. He noted that the only time Robin showed negative emotions was when the child was mentioned. It seemed the boy would rather try to ignore the matter, and Slade rarely brought it up. It would resolve itself in time, and if it didn't…? Well, Robin's feelings towards the child were not very important, but Slade suspected that a slightly more positive attitude might help the boy deal with the changes he was going through, before they became more severe. There was no way anyone would be able to change that stubborn mind right now, although the girls were certainly trying.

"Would you think it is a boy or a girl baby?" Starfire asked breathlessly. Raven gave her a pointed look.

"Star, we _know_ it's a boy, he's _genetically engineered_!"

Finally Robin cracked a small grin.

"Would be _great _if it was a girl…" he said mischievously.

"Yes! Oh, we'll dress her up ever so prettily, and-"

"It's a _boy_!" Raven reminded them again, defending her own handiwork.

"Oh, but boys are no _fun_! They are merely loud and messy!" Star wailed, and she should know, as she used to share the Tower with three of the worst… well… _two_ of the worst….

"What will you call him?" Raven wanted to know.

"Nothing. Can you go now?" Robin was starting to lose his patience.

"Come on, Robin… when you think of him, what do you call him?"

"…'Spawn'…" Robin muttered, and Slade had to cough to hide a chuckle.

"That is surely an interesting name! It is common on earth?" Star wanted to know.

"Not very… as a _first_ name…" Raven said dryly. "Sounds a bit like 'Shaun', though."

"Sounds like 'yawn' too." Robin offered "Would you leave me alone now? Please?"

"Certainly, Robin! I will compose a list of Tamaranian names for you to consider!" Star offered.

Raven, though, stuck to her new goal in life, and simply asked:

"Are you hungry?"

A snarl from the former boy wonder made the girls flee. Robin then leaned towards the throne and sighed. His nausea seemed to be receding, but he still couldn't be too close to Slade, and he _still _worried about it. Right now the girls had upset him with their choice of subject, though, and he moodily stared down on his feet, curling his toes in the soft wool.

Suddenly Slade heard his pet burst out in laughter. Though Robin tried to contain it, it quickly turned a bit hysterical.

"Pet?" Slade simply asked to urge the boy to tell him what was so funny.

Robin tried to compose himself and wriggled his toes for Slade to see…

"B-barefoot and p-pregnant…" he choked out, and as soon as the laughter had started, it turned into sobs.

"I think it's time for your nap…" Slade offered and led the boy to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry…" Robin murmured as Slade made him lie down.

"It's all right. You are just tired…" the man comforted him.

"No… 'bout everything… I wish you could just fix it…"

"Fix what?" Slade asked, not really following Robin's trail of thought.

"Take it out."

"Now, _Robin_…" Slade started to reprimand him, but the boy lifted his head.

"Why _not_? It would be so much _better!_ Just you and me… And I wouldn't be _sick_ anymore, and you would _keep _me…"

It was clear that he needed to calm the boy down if Robin was to get any sleep… and Robin _without_ his afternoon nap was no joy to have around… Slade sat down on the edge of the bed, just far enough not to bother the boy.

"I… I don't want to die…" the boy pleaded softly. "Please… don't kill me, Slade? Can't you kill _it_ instead? Please?"

"No, Robin. Put those foolish notions out of your mind right now… and why do you think that I will kill you?"

"After… when you have _it_, you won't need _me_…" Robin mumbled into his pillow.

"That's not true, pet, for many reasons… The baby won't take your place, he is merely an _insurance_… a _copy_ if I should lose you… do you understand?"

"'m the original…?" Robin wondered, now rather sleepily. Just hearing Slade talk calmed him down, it really didn't matter what he said. Slade sometimes read him economical reports if Robin couldn't go back to sleep after a nightmare, since the man was unable to hold him at the moment.

"Oh yes… _very_ original…" Slade chuckled, and saw a very small grin on Robin's lips.

"…not kill me…?"

"No. And not the child either. Now go to sleep."

Robin frowned a bit, and Slade thought he saw the word "spawn" form on the boy's lips. Well, it was a good thing Robin didn't have a pregnancy diary… that would _not_ have been pretty reading…

* * *

Robin promptly went to sleep after that, and Slade sat down at the desk to work while the boy napped. Leaving the room, even for a moment, always made the boy wake up, like magic. Maybe it _was_ magic, maybe Robin had a heightened sense of their bond through the contract now, but Slade suspected that it was all just some divine mechanism, put in practice to annoy him. Although there was no hell to pay, as Robin was perfectly submissive, Slade had found that he couldn't stand the looks the boy gave him at those times. He_ wasn't _growing weak, Slade told himself, but those_ looks_… they chilled him to his core with their display of betrayal and pain, like the man had ripped Robin's heart out just because he needed to get some papers. It made him feel like he wasen't doing his _job_, whatever _that _meant. These strange notions made him irritated, as he couldn't explain them. It couldn't be good for the baby either, Slade figured, and slowly set up his work to revolve around Robin.

* * *

Robin woke up and stretched. He spotted Slade at the desk, and the little pang of worry he always felt before seeing that he was not alone, died away. He stretched some more and noticed the man's eye roaming over his body. He felt ashamed that he had cut Slade off in that way, but seeing that look, gave him an idea…

"S-Slade…? Would you like to… I mean… you can _watch_? Tell me what to do?"

Slade blinked. Even _he_ hadn't thought of that. He could have the boy _perform_ for him. He immediately felt his blood rush to his groin.

"I would like that very much, pet…" He put his papers down and swiveled the chair to face the bed completely… now… what to do…? "Take your top off… good." Slade noticed how hard and swollen Robin's nipples looked. "Stroke your chest. There…" As Robin's fingers brushed one nipple, Slade saw the boy flinch. "Are they sensitive? Yes? Pinch them." Robin let out a small moan as he did what he was told. "Good, now, let your hands wander down your stomach…"

Slade continued to coach Robin until the boy was sprawled naked on the bed, panting and clearly aroused. Slade had leaned back in his chair, stroking his own erection, enjoying the sight before him. The 'see but don't touch' part made this situation even better, somehow.

"Touch yourself. Slower… that's it… now, lick the fingers on your other hand… make them all nice and wet … good boy. Spread your legs… lift your knees up… I want to see you push a finger up your ass, Robin, and I want to see you enjoy it… _good _boy… now another one… good… fuck yourself, Robin… that a boy…"

Robin was panting, moaning and squirming on his fingers, which were moving in and out of him as deep as he could reach. That wasn't very deep though, and he groaned with frustration as he couldn't reach that nice, sensitive spot inside him. Slade seemed to sense that.

"Now, I want you to get off the bed and pull out the left drawer. Yes, that's the one. Take the one on the right. Big enough for you? Thought so… now… pretend it's mine… what do you want to do?"

Robin sat down on the floor next to the bed and fondled the flesh colored, very naturalistic dildo in his hands. He then looked up at Slade. He kept his eyes glued to the man as he slowly brought the tip to his mouth. He let his tongue play all around the rim, then licked it from the base up before he engulfed the head in his mouth. He moved, letting Slade watch from all the good angles, as he pretended that the thing was flesh and blood… and attached to Slade, of course…

The man was stroking himself faster now, and Robin longingly watched, knowing, deep down, that he owed the man so much more than a show. He discovered that the base of the dildo was in fact a suction cup, and understood what it was meant for. He placed the thing on the floor between his thighs, making sure it stuck and stroked it a few times, covering every inch with his saliva. He then slowly turned around on his knees, placed his arms on top of the bed for support, and, looking back at Slade over his shoulder, slowly began to lower himself onto the toy.

"Robin…" Slade breathed heavily now, watching the boy impale himself on the pink rod. This angle was wonderful, and Slade decided that he should definitely make a private little 'home movie' in the future… or at least install mirrors… "Good pet… the head is almost in… it will fill you up so nicely… I know how much you like that… There… does it feel good?" The boy nodded and whimpered, clutching at the sheets of the bed. "Ride it, Robin… good… deeper… faster… come on boy, you can take more than that… I want to see you fuck yourself silly…"

Robin rose up and sank down again on the shaft, as hard and fast as he could, to the point where he was bouncing up and down, making strangled groaning noises.

"Touch yourself, Robin, I want you to come with that up your ass... and as a surprise…" Slade moved towards the bed. Robin was afraid that he would get too close, but the man simply picked something out of the box and returned to the chair. "I wanted you to pick that dildo, Robin, because… it has a remote control… "

Suddenly vibrations erupted deep inside Robin, and he cried out in helpless pleasure. Slade played with the controls, driving the poor boy to the brink of release only to turn the vibrations off, several times. Robin started to swivel his hips as well as moving up and down, making sure the vibrations got everywhere. Taking pity on the boy, as well as himself, Slade started stroking himself harder and flicked the vibrator to turbo drive, leaving it there.

They came within seconds from each other, and Robin continued to shudder until Slade slowly turned the vibrations down to a full stop.

"Thank you, pet. That was a thoughtful gift." Slade smirked, making himself presentable. Robin was still half laying across the bed, gasping.

"Any… anytime…" the boy said, and Slade smirked again.

"Of course." Slade risked patting the boy's naked bottom before going into the bathroom to wash up.

Robin crawled up onto the bed completely and smiled to himself. He had managed to make Slade happy! It was still not enough, he felt, but coming up with this idea and daring to suggest it… that did a lot for his confidence. And Slade thanking him was the icing on the cake.

* * *

"Did you know, Robin, that by now the baby is as big as a stone of the plum, and he has a _tail_!" Starfire read out the facts she had dug up somewhere.

"'_Course_ it has a tail…" Robin snorted. "Doesn't surprise me one bit…Again, could we not _do_ this?"

"But surely you must know? You have to prepare!"

"For the spawn of Satan? I will let my people handle that, thank you…" Robin muttered.

"_What _did you call me?" Slade interrupted the little talk.

Robin seemed to realize what he had said and cringed, ducking his head.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that… I'm sorry!"

"You are aware,_ boy_, that I am starting to take your aversion against this child personally?" Slade sounded stern, but he was careful not to sound angry. He really _wasn't_, and found the whole thing very amusing, but this might lead Robin's thoughts onto a different path.

"I… I…" Robin stuttered. It was clear he _hadn't _thought of that. He had heard the 'boy' though, and was clearly shaken. "I won't… won't say anything like that again, Slade… it just slipped out…"

"Good pet. I'll hold you to it… now, go through the Tamaranian names with Starfire as she wished. You have time before dinner…"

Robin nodded, and spent the next twenty minutes listening to names that sounded like pulling a boot out of mud.

* * *

Robin spent the rest of the night pondering Slade's words. Of course he realized that Slade was the father, that had been the really _bad _part in the beginning… but now… Slade had been so generous and understanding, letting him out and not throwing him back in the cell, even though Robin couldn't complete his duties… But this _thing_… Robin still felt that Slade cared more for_ it _than him, that it had gotten between them. He wouldn't have been thrown in the cell at _all_ if it wasn't for it, and Slade would never have been angry at him in the first place. His perception of the time before the cell was still a bit hazy, or maybe simply slightly _edited_, as he preferred to remember times when Slade had been happy with him. And if Slade had been happy, _he_ must have been happy, right? Robin thought so…

Did hating the spawn mean hating Slade? Robin couldn't do _that_! He broke out in a cold sweat just at the _thought_. But he couldn't bring himself to like the thing either… It was simply a growing tumor, and nobody liked those, did they? Well, he just had to be careful not to insult Slade anymore. The man should have thrashed him for that comment…

* * *

Besides baby-talk Robin really hated the examinations he had to endure almost every day. Raven was okay, she simply felt around with her mind, and Robin didn't even notice that, but Chang insisted on all types of testing, weighing and charts… there wasn't even anything _too_ chart yet, Robin believed, but the professor had several diagrams with his hormone levels, the amount of iron and nutrients in his blood, his blood count, his blood sugar, blood pressure, pulse, EKG… Chang logged it all carefully, while Robin rolled his eyes and sent pleading looks toward Slade. Slade_ had_ to be there, or Robin's levels jumped off the charts. The boy had started to be okay with Slade leaving for short amounts of time, as long as he knew _where_ he went and _when_ he was to come back. If he was late Robin nearly needed a sedative not to go into a full panic.

"Well, Robin, any aches or pains?" Chang demanded to know.

Robin shook his head sourly, and Slade coughed.

"His nipples are a bit tender and swollen." he informed the scientist.

"Really? Well, yes, that would be expected… but if you produce even one drop of white liquid, Robin, you have to come to us immediately."

"Would that mean the fetus is in trouble?" Robin asked, trying to not sound hopeful.

"No, Robin. Any changes or pains mean that that the _contract_ is in danger, which also means that _Slade_ is. You don't want that, do you?" Chang explained sternly. It wasn't exactly the whole truth; a miscarriage would not affect the contract… On the other hand, a sudden rise of estrogen might be devastating.

"No! No, I don't…" Robin assured them, immediately back to his insecure self. "I… I… my stomach has been a bit… a bit tender…"

"Robin!" Slade almost growled. "I'm _very _disappointed in you! I thought you cared more about me than that…"

The boy ducked his head and tears started to roll down his cheeks like a waterfall.

"I'm sure you would have told us if there was any stabbing pains, wouldn't you?" Chang asked, giving Robin a way out. To his astonishment the stupid boy shook his head.

"I... I don't _want_ it! I'm sorry, but I don't want it to _live_!" the boy sobbed.

Slade wanted to grab the boy's chin to make him look at him, but realized that he couldn't. Robin had just had lunch, after all, and it _would _be a waste.

"Robin, look at me." Slade said instead. "I don't care how you feel about the baby, but if you _disrespect_ it, you disrespect _me_… I won't tolerate that. You _know_ what will happen if you do."

"B-but I don't want-"

"Is what you want _important_ in this respect, pet? Does it _matter_?" Slade pressed on, he was going to make sure the boy would not risk the contract or the baby's life again.

"N-no" Robin answered in a small voice.

"What _does_ matter?"

"What-what _you_ want, sir…"

"That's right. And I want this baby. And I want him healthy. Understood?"

"Y-yes. 'm sorry… I …" Robin shook badly by now. Slade took a step closer and made his voice softer.

"My little bird… I have already ordered you not to do anything that will hurt the child, but I should have included not _refraining_ from doing something that will _save_ it, like telling us if you are in pain. But I will give you one more chance, Robin… I will trust you never to withhold any information from us again, can I do that?"

"Y-yes. Thank you. Yes. I'll never… I didn't… I…"

"That is all right. Now tell Chang about the pain…" Slade interrupted him.

After Robin's explanation the professor could calm the others.

"It's just growing pains. Women get it too, when the uterus grows quickly."

"Yes, I believe you are right, I can't find anything wrong either…" Raven concurred.

"Good. Well, no harm done, then." Chang breathed out. "But don't hold out on us again, kid…"

"I won't…" Robin mumbled, his head hanging like he had received the scolding of a lifetime.

"You have also lost some weight." Chang said, adding stone to burden "But that is quite normal since you have been ill. The baby takes what it needs anyway, so as long as you start eating a bit better, there shouldn't be any need to worry."

* * *

Robin was heartbroken. The ache had only been minor, and he _had_ planned to tell them, he _had._.. it was just… he still hoped for a way out of this… but it might have hurt Slade! The thought was awful! He could have put Slade in danger! It would have been _his_ fault! And now he had to eat more as well? Eating always made him feel too full and that easily led to him being sick… and he hated the nagging! Eat this, try that, are you hungry… He shut himself in his shell again, and was, ironically, barely able to eat a bite for the rest of the day. That night his nightmares were worse than usual. Slade was looking at him, with his eye full of disappointment. It was just that. Only that. All night. Robin curled up tightly and cried his heart out.

* * *

The next morning Slade sat down and had a serious talk with his pet. It wouldn't do for Robin to withdraw inside himself again so completely. Robin apologized, profoundly, and tried to explain himself. Slade talked, calmly and slowly, and he offered to send Raven and Star away when Robin felt like it all became a bit much. Robin became very happy hearing this, and decided he would do his very best from now on to ignore the spawn completely. That would help, he was sure. Besides, it was Slade's, so Slade would deal with it. Robin didn't have to be bothered…

* * *

Later that day.

"No, Robin." Raven said sternly.

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"No!"

"Slade?" Robin turned to the highest authority. Actually his call sounded more like "_Slaaaaade_?", but the man ignored it. _His_ pet did _not_ use that irritating tone with him, and if he _did_, Slade surely was above _responding _to it. He must have heard wrong.

"What is this about?" the man walked up to the pair at the kitchen counter.

"Coffee." Raven sighed. "Robin used to drink a few cups a day sometimes, or night, I should say, when he was a Titan, but he _hasn't_ since then. And _now_ he wants some."

"So?" Slade said, and Robin resisted a desire to stick his tongue out at Raven.

"Caffeine should be limited for pregnant wo- people, Master, and with Robin's high stress levels I wouldn't recommend it."

"Did you hear that Robin? It can harm the baby. No more arguments." Slade judged.

"But-"

"NO!" came from both directions.

"Besides," Slade added. "As you now _know_ it might be harmful, you wouldn't be _able_ to drink it."

"Oh… but-"

Raven sighed and gave Slade a look that said 'he's yours, _you _deal with him' and walked away. Robin ended up _having_ his cup of coffee. Slade had been right, though, he wasen't able to drink it, but he warmed his hands on the mug and inhaled the fragrance with a very satisfied look on his face. Slade, on the other hand, could barely look Raven in the eye as she returned and discovered this, and he _thought_ he heard her laugh as she turned around. He decided to be a bit tougher from now on… then again, Chang had told them not to deny the boy anything and keep him calm… Slade muttered darkly under his breath.

* * *

A few days later, another argument arose, this time initiated by Starfire, although the poor girl had no idea what she was about to start.

"Robin! My magazine insists that mothers that are expecting should do the regular exercise!"

Slade, standing by the kitchen counter, keeping Robin company during one of his meals, internally winced. Robin himself paled.

"I'm not the _MOTHER_!" he hissed.

"Oh, yes, surely you are! Slade is the father and you are the mother… those are the words, yes?"

"I'm not a _girl_, so I'm not a _mother_." Robin snarled, but with an astonishing show of self control, actually managed to sound quite calm. It was probably due to Slade's presence…

Raven and Chang had joined the group by now, curiously listening in.

"Actually, _biologically_, you _are_." Chang agreed with Star, and Slade wanted to punch the stupid man in the face. "Raven created an egg from your DNA, and the child grows inside your womb… although, since you won't be able to nurse the child, which the one thing that connects all mammals, it can be argued that you aren't a mother in _that_ sense… I am calling you 'carrier' in my report, so not to confuse matters."

"Oh. Wow. _Thank_ you, Chang. How nice of you." Robin's voice overflowed with sarcasm. He usually only lost his shyness around Star and Raven, after excessive nagging, but apparently this was a touchy subject. "'Carrier' sounds _SO_ much better. Let's print it on a T-shirt…"

"Oh, yes, lets!" Star, who wouldn't know sarcasm if it hit her in the nose, exclaimed.

"Now, Robin, don't let mere semantics upset you, pet." Slade cautioned and glared at the others.

"Chang, that is quite interesting…" Raven frowned. "Robin, though mammal, is actually not a complete mammal mother… It's-"

"It's something you two can discuss in the lab." Slade interrupted.

Robin, in the mean while, had left most of his meal on the plate, and was now cursing darkly under his breath, looking very much like a thundercloud. He didn't perk up until Slade had shooed the others out of the room.

"Star had a point though." Slade told him. "We should make sure you exercise more. I'll set up a program for you."

Robin nodded and went to stretch out by the throne. Sleeping a bit would make him feel better.

* * *

Unfortunately for Robin, his rest didn't last long. Slade woke him an hour later.

"We will have some company soon, Robin. You have a choice between staying with me or in the bedroom. What will it be?"

Robin looked as uncertain as he felt. There had been other people in the Tower before now, but Slade had kept him away from them, and Robin had merely been grateful. Except when it meant that Slade would be gone for hours, spending time with _them _instead of with him. Robin didn't like _that_ at all. If Slade thought he was ready to meet other people now, did that mean the man trusted him? Should Robin feel proud?

"Who-who is it?"

"You haven't met them. They are Triad business-men here to deliver a report. It will take about an hour at the most."

That was it. Robin didn't feel like spending an hour alone at the moment, he was still upset about the 'mum'-comment.

"I… I'll stay with you."

"Good. Then we need to go get dressed."

Robin frowned, but followed Slade towards the bedroom. What did the man mean? He _was _dressed. These were the normal clothes Slade liked to see him in: his zipper pants and a clingy top made of as little fabric as possible. Robin was even more puzzled after he had changed into the new clothes. These looked… normal… and… almost _ugly_… a pair of baggy jeans that showed off nothing, and a long sleeved, turtleneck top.

"Am I ugly?" Robin asked Slade in a hurt voice.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"These clothes… I'm grateful, Sir, I _am_… but… are you ashamed of me?"

Slade took a moment to consider. He hadn't actually thought about his actions, but suddenly he had believed that Robin was too skimpily dressed. That would do nicely if they were alone, but they were about to have _guests_. Slade completely ignored how he usually loved showing Robin off, and so didn't reflect more on his behavior. Robin had called him 'sir' though, and he only did that when he was very scared, hurt or angry.

"I just want to keep you warm." Slade told him in a way of explanation, and left it at that.

Robin followed him back to the throne room, feeling a bit blue. He didn't buy Slade's excuse for dressing him like this, but he had no idea what the real reason was either… it wasn't as much the clothes as the fact that the man held something back from him.

The truth was that even this outfit couldn't hide Robin's slim and shapely physique. Even without strenuous training, Robin's body had not deteriorated, quite the opposite, since he had filled out a little before the pregnancy. The weight he had lost was only noticeable on the scale, and Robin still looked very healthy.

* * *

The meeting started out well enough. Four men and one woman had joined them in the small conference room, and none of them paid any attention to Robin. Except one. Robin noticed the man's looks, and shuddered, wanting to seek comfort at Slade's side, but he couldn't risk embarrassing the man by getting sick. Robin stood behind Slade, and was allowed to move around to refill the guest's glasses of water, all to make sure he didn't feel nauseous. That, unfortunately, meant that he couldn't get out of the unknown man's view, and the glances turned to leering as the man spotted Robin's collar. Robin had folded the turtleneck down so it showed. He was proud of it, after all, so why not show it off?

Slade was focused on the report, which was held by two of the group, and didn't pay much attention to the others. As one of them, a rather smallish man, walked up to him when they were about to say goodbye, he therefore had no idea what to expect or had any chance to prepare. He wasn't too fond of the man's smile, though.

"The rumors are true, your concubine is very pretty. Would you mind if I bought him for the nigh-"

The man would not smile again in a long while, since he lost almost all his teeth at that moment.

* * *

Slade was furious and Chang couldn't help but cover.

"I lost control! What the hell is wrong?"

Slade rarely swore that blatantly, but then he rarely punched an important business associate in the face, either.

"Well, sir, your blood test shows that you have a very high testosterone level. I suspect it's normally high, but now it's _abnormally_ so."

"And _why_?"

"Because Robin is pregnant."

"What are you talking about? How the _hell_ does Robin being pregnant, affect _me_?!"

"Well… " Chang started again "Heh-heh- you _are_, from a social point of view, the male in this relationship. The father. And fathers _do_ get affected like this, although I think you might be taking it a bit too far."

"Then stop it."

"Heh-what?" Chang asked uncertainly.

"You control Robin's levels. Control mine as well."

"I'm sorry, sir, but it takes every resource we have to monitor Robin, we can't possibly do the same for you."

Slade steamed, and for a moment Chang really thought he was in danger. Then, taking a deep breath, Slade spoke.

"I guess just _knowing _about this will help me control it?"

"Actually, there is little you can do to- oh, yes, of course. Not a problem." Chang had caught Slade's eye in time.

"Well then. Robin, come."

The boy had been covering by the door, seemingly ready to flee at any moment.

"Slade, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble." he whispered, as the man swept past.

"I know pet, and you didn't. He had himself to blame… even _suggesting_…."

Neither Chang nor Robin was fools enough to mention that Slade had been approached like this about Robin on several occasions, and always, although he had turned the persons down, seemed smug and slightly proud at the offers before. Robin touched Slade's arm, even hugging it briefly in thanks, before falling back behind him. Although Slade's display of violence had been scary, Robin reveled in it, and couldn't help but smile happily as he followed in his masters footsteps. This proved to him that Slade would take care of him, and it made Robin feel more secure than any words of comfort could.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Did you know that during week one and two of the pregnancy, you aren't pregnant? It sounds stupid, but you actually start counting the 40 weeks with the first day of the last period before you become pregnant… it's called 'the gestational age method'… and it has driven me insane… because we KNOW when Robin became pregnant, and before I understood this method of counting I had already made a rough weekly draft of what is supposed to happen and so on… and then that was shot to hell.. ;o) Well, it's not the end of the world… just needed to tell you to subtract two weeks if I ever write that something's happens in week 10 for example and you go: that never happens until week 12! Not that Robin's pregnancy is going to be very by-the-book… I mean, Chang is WRITING the book at the moment, so… ;o)

As you might have noticed and will notice more, perhaps, is that I won't do a "week by week" and will actually skip chunks of time… not BIG ones, don't worry, but I don't want you to fall completely asleep during this… these are also a bit lighter and funnier chapters, so enjoy THAT while you can…

Oh, I know this was another quick update, but starting Tuesday, its work-time again… -sigh- so don't expect the next chapter in a day! It might take a week again…


	33. The Joy of Hormones

**A/N:** If I'm gonna have time to post this today, I don't have time to babble here… lucky you!

_**Chapter thirty-three: The Joy of Hormones**_

One morning, almost a fortnight later, Robin awoke before Slade. He had started needing to go to the bathroom quite often, and that usually woke him up before dawn. Slade, on the other hand, had gotten used to Robin getting in and out of bed, as well as thrashing around in his nightmares, so he had started not to be very easily wakened. This morning it wasn't _that _kind of bodily need that awakened Robin, however. When he opened his eyes, he discovered that he had his face buried under Slade's chin, and he almost recoiled, but then he suddenly felt an intoxicating scent. And it came from Slade. It was _his_ scent, and it didn't make Robin's stomach turn! Quite the opposite… Robin nuzzled closer. How could _this _ever have made him queasy?

Slade, though, now used to sleep through more or less anything, still woke up promptly when someone sniffed his ear.

"Robin? Are y- mmmpppf!"

Not many people had ever dared to cut Slade off like that. Actually Robin might have been the first. Slade tried to reprimand the boy, but with a mouth that now contained _two_ tongues, that were slightly difficult to do. Robin had now eagerly climbed on top of the man, and Slade couldn't help but feeling somewhat _owned_… and that wouldn't do… He flipped the boy and himself over. _He_ was the one who should be on top, damnit! Robin's lips left his for a moment, slightly swollen from the intense kiss, and very red. They widened in a happy smile and Slade immediately claimed them for himself. After a few seconds Slade felt a push on his chest, and he immediately drew back, thinking Robin was on his way to became ill after all, but that didn't seem to be the reason.

"I… I just thought… This won't hurt it, will it?" Robin asked, not wanting to be blamed if that was the case.

"No." Slade moved in again. Robin squirmed away a bit, though, and the man lips only hit the boy's neck.

After Slade and Chang had told him off at the examination, Robin had been wondering about this, secretly hoping his performance for Slade, previous to the examination, had done some damage that Rae and Chang hadn't spotted. Now, on the other hand, being told that hurting the child would hurt Slade, he didn't want to risk anything.

"Maybe we should stop…? Go ask Chang?" he insisted.

"Maybe. But that won't happen." Slade growled, descending on him again. Robin giggled. If Slade said this was okay, then it was…

Slade had, naturally, made perfectly sure that this _was_ safe. Chang had said that sex was fine, unless it was too stressful or violent, but Slade didn't feel like explaining all that to Robin at the moment. Even thinking about this had given Robin a chance to playfully slither down his body, still underneath him, while Slade hovered above him on elbows and knees. Robin kissed and licked his way down, naturally with a specific target in mind. As Robin's lips closed over Slade's shaft the man couldn't help but buck his hips, driving his cock down Robin's throat.

That might not have been the smartest thing to do, as Robin had just started to be okay with the man's scent again, but somehow the boy managed, even grabbing Slade's hips to force them to buck again. The boy deep throated the man like a pro… or, rather, like the pro he, in fact, _was_ by now, and made it look effortless. Slade, however good this felt, had no intention of coming already, though, and pulled the boy up by his hair.

"But you taste so _gooooooood_…" Robin complained. He forgot about his loss for a moment, though, as Slade's lips latched onto one of his swollen nipples. The boy howled and arched, the feeling so close to pain, it turned into pleasure.

Slade never bothered to remove Robin's pajama pants, he simply ripped the middle seam open, leaving the boy's crotch and behind bare. Robin wanted to object as Slade wasted time to reach for the lubricant, he wanted the man inside him right _now_… That Slade fucked him was proof to Robin that the man _needed_ him, _wanted_ him… that he wasn't_ useless_… This time, though, his _own_ needs came first… Robin burned like never before, and it seemed the man could bring him over the top as easily as look at him. It scared him a bit; it wasn't really his _place_ to crave, no, _demand_, this sort of attention. Sure it was his place to_ give_ it, to be _eager_ as to please Slade, surely, but… Robin had a feeling that if Slade hadn't been willing, Robin wouldn't have _cared_ or _stopped_…. he wasn't sure exactly how _that _would have worked out, he would probably have been thrown back in his cell again, but he felt it might be true…

Slade noticed Robin's change from pleasing to demanding. Yet it was still Robin, not Rob, squirming under him, wrapping his legs around his hips, forcing Slade deeper. The sounds, for one, were a clear sign. Rob liked to talk dirty, and Robin was barely able to form coherent words. It was like he lost himself, while Rob, on the other hand, always seemed to be in control. That was actually one thing Slade was not so crazy about when it came to Rob…

A bite on his shoulder startled Slade, but he liked the feeling of Robin's tongue running all the way up from the sore spot, up his neck and to his mouth. Well, it was still an action that demanded retribution. Slade intensified his thrusts as if to punish Robin for his behavior, but the boy didn't sound like he was being punished at all. Quite the opposite, as Robin tensed and screamed Slade's name. Slade felt the stickiness between them as Robin went limp, and so just flipped Robin over on his stomach and proceeded to pound the boy into the mattress with increased speed. Well, the boy needed to learn who was fucking who, and now he would. Robin only managed soft mewling noises, but to Slade's astonishment, the boy soon started to push back, although weakly. When Robin started gasping his name with every thrust, moaning "Slade-Slade-Slade", the man couldn't hold back anymore. Ah, well… lesson learned, he was sure.

* * *

A while later, they had both showered, but none of them were eager to leave the room, and so they had returned to the bed. Slade was stretched out on his back, his head and shoulders propped up on pillows. Robin was on his back as well, but had his head in Slade's lap. Eyes half closed they were enjoying just resting together.

After a while, though, Robin grew a bit restless.

"Slade?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so quiet?"

Slade chuckled.

"I'm resting, Robin…"

"No… I mean… you know… _during_?"

Slade looked down on the boy, who blushed, and the man didn't quite know what to answer. It wasn't something that he was, in fact, doing on purpose…

"Well, Robin, I guess that varies between individuals…"

"Okay… because sometimes… sometimes it's like you don't enjoy it as much as I do…" Robin mumbled.

Slade laughed.

"Oh, believe me, Robin, if I enjoyed it any more I would be unable to ever stop…"

Robin smiled.

"That might be nice…" he turned a bit more serious "But it's not so easy for me to find out what you really like… I'm afraid I am doing something wrong…"

"If you ever do, I will tell you…" Slade smirked.

"Thank you…" Robin smiled. He turned his head to the side, and couldn't help but flick his tongue out lazily at Slade's resting member. It seemed it might be willing to play again soon.

* * *

Then there was a knock at the door, and Robin timidly hurried to cover himself and Slade up. Slade had told the one outside to enter as soon as he heard the knock, not bothered about what state he might be in. Robin was, though, but he didn't have time to change position, and with only the flimsy sheets covering them, it was still pretty obvious what had been happening.

It was Chang who had the misfortune to disturb the scene, and Raven was right behind him.

"Forgi- oh… I… heh-heh- I'm sorry to interrupt…" The professor stuttered. "I guess the nausea is over?"

"Very." Slade grinned, and since his mask was turned up, it could be seen clearly.

"Good for you, I'm sure… well, we got worried as Robin didn't arrive for breakfast. I need to take a blood test and Raven brought a tray."

"I want fried eggs." Robin said, resolutely.

All of them looked quite astounded at the demand, not because of the command itself, but because it was uttered in the first place. Robin, though getting used to ask for things, always did it quite softly.

"I… sure…" Raven said, and placed a tray of dry bread and fresh fruit, orange juice and Robin's mug of 'smelling-coffee'. That was all he usually could stand in the morning. Robin moved so he was next to Slade, in a slightly more appropriate position, and then offered up his arm to Chang with a small sigh.

"If you keep this up, I'll go anemic…" the boy muttered, and winced a little as the needle went in. The wincing made Slade instantly tense and sit up straighter. Chang noticed and gave the man a look.

"Down, boy, I'm not hurting your mate…" he chuckled, and then paled as Slade growled. "I'm sorry, Sir, I meant it as a joke! It _is _rather funny, you know, with you losing contro-"

"I'm NOT losing control!" Slade snarled, and proved himself wrong.

"Slade… please, you're scaring me…" Robin whispered, and, as Chang was done, the boy pressed himself back against Slade. One of the man's arms closed protectively around him, and they both relaxed somewhat.

"Of _course _not, Sir." Chang hastily muttered.

Raven returned with the fried eggs right then, breaking the tension. Unfortunately it turned out that Robin was still not quite over _that_ trigger…

As Robin rushed to the bathroom, forgetting all about his nudity, Raven got a taste of Slade's crazy testosterone levels.

"Why the_ hell_ did you bring him _eggs_? You _know_ he can't stand the smell!"

"B-but Master… I… He… he _asked_ for-!"

"And if he asked for arsenic? Get _out_ of here, both of you! And bring the bloody eggs with you!"

* * *

Slade snorted with disgust at the fleeing pair. Stupid, _stupid _people! Then he took a deep breath. This was not good. He _was_ overreacting again… and he was much too lenient with Robin, the boy would forget his place if this continued… Slade heard the boy brush his teeth and he placed the tray of breakfast, now without eggs, on the bed. As Robin emerged, looking a bit pale, Slade again resisted and urge to hurt a certain healer and professor, and instead made his voice stern.

"It's time for breakfast, Robin."

Slade saw the teen's eyes shift between the tray and his body, before a small smile appeared on Robin's lips.

"I would rather have you for bre-"

"No." Slade steeled himself, telling his testosterone to go jump off a cliff. "You will eat everything on this tray, and then we'll see. I have some papers to go through in the mean time.

Robin lowered his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Slade. Could… could you read in bed? With me?"

Well, that was a reasonable suggestion, Slade figured, and nodded curtly, making the boy smile again.

* * *

Robin placed himself on Slade's right side. Rather awkward, since the tray was on the left, Slade figured, but he let the boy be. The important thing was that he ate, like Slade had told him.

And Robin did. He repeatedly 'happened' to brush his fingers over Slade's abs when he reached for a new bite, though. Slade ignored him, but flinched as Robin spilt a few drops of orange juice on him.

"I'm sorry! I'll clean it up!" his pet exclaimed. And he_ did_ clean it up. With his tongue.

"Stop it Robin, I know what you are doing." Slade muttered, trying very hard to control himself as the warm, quick tongue dipped into his navel.

"Eating?" a very innocent voice asked.

"Really? Then _eat _that banana instead of pleasuring it…" Slade told the boy.

"Huh?" Robin let the piece of fruit slip out between his lips once more.

"Swallow, before I get angry with you."

"But, Slade, I _always_ swallow…" Robin countered, wide-eyed. He was enjoying himself. This was fun! De didn't feel scared of Slade right now, not when he had made himself useful again. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he remembered something about trying to control Slade like this before… and how it hadn't ended well. But that wasn't going to happen this time, right? Slade understood that he was just playing… it was just that the man still smelled so good, and Robin couldn't keep his hands off him… "Anyway, I'm finished now. May I have dessert?" Robin let his hand slide down to the 'dessert' he had in mind.

"No."

Robin's eyes went wide. Slade had sounded so cold! Even Slade was surprised at how fast Robin went from 'happily horny' to 'wailing wreck'. The door to the bathroom slammed shut behind the boy, and Slade heard the lock turn.

"Robin! Come out of there this instant!" he warned the boy. "Or I'll come in to get you." he added.

" No! Y-you don't w-want me! I'll stay in h-here for e-ever!"

Slade sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could have been enjoying a really talented mouth right now, but _noooo_… _he_ had to make a_ point_… to an over-the-top hormonal teenager. Yes. Smart. Wasn't he supposed to be a genius? On the other hand, he was very annoyed, even angry, at Robin's behavior. Well, no time to waste. Slade simply lifted the bathroom door of its hinges, breaking the rather average lock as he went along.

Robin seemed frozen to the spot, so Slade just hauled him out by a firm grip on his neck.

"Sit." Slade pushed him towards the bed, and Robin sat quickly, head bent and hands folded in his lap. The boy was still naked, Slade noted, but well, so was he. "I won't have my pet act like this. No pet of mine should _ever_ demand to be pleasured like you did."

"I… I didn't… I-"

"Quiet."

The boy flinched like Slade had whipped him.

"I expect you to be grateful for what you _get_, not try to get _more_. That's _greedy_, Robin, and it's not suitable for a consort. I expect you to be ready when I need you, no more."

Robin trembled. For a moment this morning… for a moment he had almost believed… almost believed that he was loved.

_How stupid I have been… how could I ever believe such a thing? Do I even want it? Yes… no… no… there's things I need to remember… I can't…_

"Are you even _listening_ to me? As your Master I demand _respect_, I have _never_ been, and never _will_ be your_ toy_, Robin. _You_ are _mine_. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Master… Slade… I… I'm sorry… I was only playing… I- I thought we were having _fun_… that you _liked_… I misunderstood… I'm sorry. I… was just so happy… "

Slade took another deep breath. The boy had been happy to be able to touch him again, he hadn't meant to be disrespectful. Did Slade want to lose that? Did he want Robin cold and unresponsive in his bed again? No. _Damnit, how to fix this?_

"All right Robin, I forgive you. You _are_ allowed to be affectionate, but I need you to remember who your Master is. If you want to 'play' with me, then _ask_. Do not try to _coax_ me. And no is no. I have other matters to attend to, you are _not_ the center of my universe, boy. Learn your place."

"Yes, Sir."

"It's Slade."

"Yes, Slade."

Like Rob, very little seemed to keep Robin down for long, though.

"Slade?"

"Yes?"

"Can we play now?"

* * *

"It's hormones." Chang explained.

"What _isn't,_ nowadays?" Slade sighed. He had made Robin stay in the throne room while he consulted Chang about the mornings events.

"Oh, there are many, many different kinds…"

"I don't really _care_. What's with him now? First he couldn't stand my scent, now it's… it's…"

"An aphrodisiac? Yes. I saw the way he was looking at you in the bedroom. The poor boy…"

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Slade asked testily.

"Well, _his_ hormones tell him to… well… 'get' you. Not necessarily in the way of topping, mind you, but I would think he was rather aggressive, right? And_ your_ hormones, on the other hand, can't deal with someone trying to be the _least _dominating with you or around you… and so… poor boy. It can't be easy to be submissive when all your body tells you to do, is ravish your partner…"

"I guess not." Slade couldn't help but chuckle. "Will it last long?"

"Probably not. The hormones are in constant flux. Enjoy it while you can, Sir."

"I will. But, to be prepared… What's next?"

"He-he… if I knew that, I would be God…" Chang sniggered. "There is no way to tell… just go along for the ride…"

"Great…" Slade snorted.

"Oh, for your sake I hope so…" Chang chuckled again. "For all our sakes, actually…" he added, under his breath.

* * *

Robin was waiting for Slade, for once undisturbed by the girls who had other things to do but nag him. He didn't mind being alone, actually. He had some thinking to do.

_Why is it so hard to remember? I remember the EVENTS, I think, but not what I FELT back then… before… was I really happy? Something doesn't feel quite RIGHT… is it that Slade doesn't love me? But do I love HIM? I don't KNOW! Every time I want to say it, even THINK it, it's like something's holding me back! Something is telling me I don't… at ALL… but… that… that would be terrible, wouldn't it? I don't think Slade would like that… _

"And you are deep in thoughts again, my pet…?"

Robin startled visibly and looked up at Slade. He started to apologize, but Slade stopped him, and pulled him up in his lap.

"I have missed having you here, Robin… soon enough you will probably be too big…"

"I- I'm not bigger _already_, am I?" Robin asked, worriedly, and looked down on his stomach. Slade placed a hand on it, under Robin's shirt, and chuckled.

"No, you are not showing yet… but soon… Maybe you will show early because you are so tiny…"

"'M not _tiny_…" Robin pouted, and Slade caught the pout with his lips.

"Sure you're not, little bird…" the man smirked.

Robin snuggled closer and sighed contently, all worried thoughts forgotten for the moment.

_He smells so nice… and he's BEING nice to me again too… I wish he would let me play with him. 'Ask' he said… how am I supposed to do that? I don't want to disturb him, he'll only get angry…_

Robin sighed again, this time a bit forlornly. His feelings, Slade's feelings… his memories… He had a lot to figure out.

_  
To be continued…_

**A/N:** Again, not time for babbling… hope you enjoyed… short-ish chapter, I know, but hopefully not too short… next chap? Hmmm… within a week, maybe even late this weekend, but it all depends on life in general… ;o)


	34. Ups and Downs

**A/N:** Well, everyone might read this chapter except for **MelindaPotter**, who really has better things to do… she needs to write on her new story, a dark Robin/Slade called "**Ruins"**, which has only three short chapters so far, but they are goooooood… So turn the browser off and Word on, girl! I mean it!

Oh, the rest of you, you can read her story after this chapter. As a treat. Aren't I kind? –smirks like Slade-

_**  
Chapter thirty-four: Ups and Downs**_

Slade was rather content at the moment. With Robin in his lap his hormones had eased back a little, feeling sure Slade could protect the boy without their help at the moment. Robin seemed a bit thoughtful, though… Well, Slade had things to do… The month Robin had been locked up had been well spent, and not just with renovating and bird watching… he had been able to expand his empire and now the world was his. More or less. Sure there were rebels, and the Justice League was nowhere to be found. He had tracked down base after base, but with no result. He wasn't too worried about the heroes, but hunting was a fun and challenging sport, and he enjoyed it.

He also enjoyed his bird this way. He only wished the hormones didn't add to Robin's mental condition, complicating it. Slade frowned. It could be dangerous… these strong emotional surges could, perhaps, force Robin out of his broken state… but no… Robin was broken. The boy was his. You could see it in his eyes, in his smile, hear it in his voice… he wanted nothing more than to belong to Slade forever. He wasn't smiling at the moment, though, and he still looked like he was pondering something troublesome.

"You are very quiet, pet."

Robin looked up.

"I'm sorry, Slade. Did you want to talk?"

Slade snorted.

"Not particularly…"

"But… then I _should _be quiet, right?"

"…Well…" Slade didn't quite know what to say, and made a noise like something between a chuckle and a growl. The damn kid was doing the 'I'm-so-good-I'm-annoying'-act again… but, this time, Slade didn't think it was on purpose. "Tell me what you were thinking about." he ordered.

"I…" the boy blushed, and Slade smirked… he had a certain suspicion… "I was thinking about how to … ask you…"

"About what?" Slade decided to play dumb, just for the entertainment.

"About… being with me."

"About fucking you?"

"Y-yes..."

"Then say it."

"A-about… f-fucking me…"

"Do you want me to?"

"V-very much… if it's no trouble?"

It was normally easy to keep a straight face behind a mask, but this time Slade had to struggle. This was really too hilarious!

"Well, we only came from the bedroom an hour ago…" he answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you tired? Please tell me when you have rested enough, will you, Slade?" Robin tried to smooth things over.

Again the boy sounded sincere, and Slade couldn't very well punish him for being cheeky when he hadn't meant to be, could he?

"I'm _not_ tired, boy." the man growled.

"Oh, I see. You are busy? We… we could do it _here_?"

Slade snorted.

"Aren't you usually a bit too modest to suggest something like that?"

"Y-yes, but… but… we did it in this chair once before, didn't we? I think I remember… and I have zipper pants now as well, and…"

"Suit yourself. I will fuck you then. But no foreplay, no preparation and no cuddling. You'll get what you asked for, nothing more."

The boy's eyes grew somewhat bigger, but he nodded none the less, to Slade's slight surprise.

"Well, then. Go get the oil from the kitchen." Slade ordered and Robin was quick to obey.

After easing only the man's member out of his uniform and warming a small amount of oil in his hands, Robin made Slade's cock nice and slick. It didn't take long to make the man hard. Slade then undid the twin zippers down the back of Robin's pants. Robin turned around with his back against the man and looked back pleadingly.

"Please lift me up?"

Slade was glad to oblige and shortly felt hot tightness surround him as Robin sank down on his cock. Robin was soon down to the base and started eagerly rocking his hips and moaned. Slade helped the boy into a nice pace, but Robin impatiently moved faster.

"Ah, Slade, this feels so g-"

Someone walked into the room.

Slade could feel the boy tighten almost painfully around him.

"He-he- cozy, I see? I'm just going to grab a bite for me and Raven… we are going through all our data, and everything's looking good." Chang drawled and headed for the kitchen area. Slade felt Robin relax slightly, which was, by now, a _good_ thing.

Robin stared at the professor in horror until he realized that from Chang's angle, both him and Slade appeared completely dressed. Maybe their positions with Robin sitting upright in Slade's lap like that, seemed a bit odd, but there was no way the man would know exactly what was going on. Robin breathed heavily, feeling the man's cock throbbing inside him. He desperately wanted to move. Why didn't the blasted man hurry?

"I want to do some tests on Robin this afternoon, if you don't mind, Slade. He's nine weeks gone by now, and it's soon time for him to enter the second trimester… it will be very interesting because…"  
The man kept talking, but a frustrated Robin wouldn't listen anymore. Robin sighed and rolled his eyes. He heard Slade chuckle and knew that the man had understood what the sigh was about. Robin leaned back against the man's chest, enjoying the motion, and, hands on the armrests, he started slowly lifting himself. Robin kept his eyes on Chang, and whenever the man turned against them, Robin let go, plunging down on Slade again.

"Excellent…" Slade said, and Chang looked up.

"Eh? Well, yes, naturally, although the second trimester is-"

"I wasn't talking to you." Slade chuckled, and Chang looked blank. "However, I will bring Robin by this afternoon."

"Oh? Well. -he-he- good. You know where to find me…" The man gathered up the sandwiches he had prepared and left the room.

"Now, my boy… let's do this right…"

Before Robin could react he was being lifted up and placed in the throne on his back. His legs were spread and kept in place in the crooks of Slade's arms. Robin whimpered as Slade's cock had never left him, and now it was pounding into him. The rocking motion made Robin hit his head on the back of the throne and he lifted his arms up to shield it. It felt good… but… this position… it was almost like being…

_Tied down!_

_Can't move._

_What is he planning? _

_Can't… can't get free!_

_N-no!_

Slade felt it before he saw it. Robin tightening and squirming below him, made him look at the boy. He saw fear, terror… the boy was remembering something… one of their many forced sessions, perhaps? This look only made Slade hotter, though, and he ignored the pleading gasps, like always.

Robin heard the man grunt and felt the shuddering and the added fullness that meant that he had come. He didn't dare move.

"What's the matter, pet?" Slade asked as he withdrew.

Slade's voice made Robin blink and the memories faded slowly.

"I… I don't know, I…"

"Well, then come. Let's get you cleaned up before your tests."

Robin hung his head and followed, trying to zip himself up as he went. He hadn't come, feeling no pleasure at all after the panic attack began, but he wasn't about to ask Slade to touch him again this soon. Why did it seem like his mind was determined to destroy his happiness? He looked up at Slade's back, and instead of the happy feeling he had gotten for the last few weeks, he shivered.

* * *

"You seem a bit down today, Robin…" Chang commented as he was pushing a thermometer in Robin's ear. He didn't dare to go near any other orifice with Slade in protective mode. The man had left Robin here by himself, though, having other things to attend to. Robin seemed fine with that now...

"Yeah… I… Chang? Were Slade and I happy? Before?"

"Heh… you don't remember?"

"Not… _really_… were we?"

"Listen, boy, don't think about it… this is just the hormones talking."

"It is? Hormones can make me sad?" large blue eyes grew bigger.

Chang laughed in his strange, gurgling way.

"Yes, go ask any teenage girl…"

"Really?" The boy smiled hopefully now, and Chang almost felt bad for the boy. He was, not for the first time, immensely thankful that he wasn't in the contracts clutches.

"Yes. Well, I'm done. You may return to your Master."

"Thank you! I will!" Robin jumped off the examination table where he had been sitting, and rushed out.

* * *

Soon afterwards Slade got an armful of happy pet.

"It's just the hormones!" Robin laughed.

"What _now_?" Slade wanted to know, and firmly but gently disentangled himself from the boy.

"I have been having these…strange thoughts… like… memories… a voice… But Chang says it's nothing to worry about!"

"Good." Slade nodded and decided to go have a chat with the man. Since when was hearing a voice nothing to worry about? Was the old Robin really starting to come back? If one month in isolation hadn't broken the boy enough, what would? He would have to figure something out.

"I'm hungry. Can we have dinner together?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Can we have noodles?"

"Yes."

"Can we have it in bed?"

"Robin, I… oh, well... yes…"

"Can we forget about the noodles?"

* * *

Late that night Robin was still awake, staring up at the ceiling without really seeing it.

Hormones… could they _really _make him feel this way? He was resting on Slade's arm. He turned his head and breathed in the man's scent. Yes. Everything was okay. He belonged here.

_Then why do I get these feelings? I bet it's the spawn…_

Robin turned and wound an arm around Slade's waist, drawing himself closer.

He didn't want to think about those scary things right now…

Slade grunted. He was still awake as well, head propped up on a pillow and reading a paper. For a moment Robin was afraid that he had disturbed the man, and stayed very still. As Slade didn't say anything or shrugged him off, Robin relaxed again and closed his eyes. Everything would be alright. All he needed to do was forget.

* * *

Slade let his eye wander from the satellite surveillance images on the screen to his pet and back again. During the last few days Robin had distanced himself from him a bit more, taking the initiative to do more things on his own. While he still was affectionate, he often had that faraway look in his eyes, and his smiles had become rarer. Slade had not seen many real smiles from Robin before the isolation, and the few he _had_ seen had seldom been directed at him. Now he found himself almost missing them. He smirked at himself, and his eye glanced over at Robin once more.

The boy was with Cyborg, hanging over the older boy's shoulder, talking and looking at the screen. Slade tapped a key and immediately the screen Robin was looking at showed up on the man's personal monitor. He had to check what his pet was so interested in.

_Hmmm… a routine virus scan… _Slade looked up at the boy again, who was laughing about something. _Perhaps it's not the screen, but the conversation…_Not that he could imagine that the tin man had something funny to say… on the other hand, he and the group's clown had been best friends… he probably had a lighter side. Slade shrugged. The teen was not a rival.

_Well, not unless he can vibrate…_ the man chuckled. Then his eyes narrowed. _He can't, can he?_

_Come._

The boy immediately turned and walked back to him, a confused look on his face.

"You called me, Slade?"

"Yes. It's time for your training."

* * *

Yoga, Tai-Chi, and strength exercises were on the schedule daily for Robin now. No sparring, no flipping and jumping, nothing that could cause a fall or a sudden impact. Robin seemed to enjoy it most of the time, although some days were harder when others. As the boy's testosterone and estrogen battled it out, certain days were filled with fits of anger, and on others he was always close to tears. Yet others he was clingy as hell, and Slade had taken to canceling his meetings those days. An angry or crying boy you could leave behind, or, preferably, give to Raven and Starfire to deal with, but a horny boy? Well… _that_ you took advantage of. The problem was that these mood swings… well… _swung_… they could last a day, but usually only an hour or so… or even shorter. Once Robin had gone from 'sweet' to 'bitch of the world' to 'nobody-understands-me' and back to joyful again, all during one meal… all caused by boiled carrots. The boy had looked at them all afterwards, seemingly wondering why they were staring at him.

"I don't get why I have to do exercises to make me more limber? I won't be able to _move_ in a few months _anyway_…" Slade suddenly heard Robin growl. He sighed. It was going to be a grumpy afternoon then…

"Just complete the program, don't question it…" He told the boy firmly. He thought he heard Robin mutter something back, but didn't take the bite. Arguing led to tears, more often than not, and Slade just wanted Robin to be done.

The boy had had quite a scare that morning, and he was probably remembering that.

* * *

Slade had heard the anguished cry as he was in the bathroom, and immediately had rushed out to 'save his mate'. His mate didn't need saving. His mate needed a new pair of pants.

"They don't fit! I can't get the zipper up! Why? Chang _promised_ I wouldn't become bigger yet!" Slade had taken a shaken boy to see the professor, who had managed to calm Robin down, just a tad.

"Your stomach is swollen, Robin, because your metabolism has slowed down. The cause is-"  
"Hormones?" Slade and Robin cut in simultaneously.

"Well… -he-he- yes. This 'false showing' is common. We'll put you on a high fiber diet. Tell me if you have problems with constipation."

Robin blushed and nodded.

"And, Sir, this was false alarm, but he will be starting showing within weeks. Have you thought about maturity clothes?"

Robin had made a gagging noise, but coming to Slade's rescue was, unexpectedly, Starfire, who had worriedly followed the pair to the labs.

"Oh, please let me do the shopping in the malls? Please?"

Slade, though he had little faith that Star would be able to find anything useful, still nodded.

"You may. You can bring Raven if she can spare the time."

"Thank you! May Robin go as well?"

"Of course not! He's not safe outside!" Slade growled.

"Oh. Yes. I forgot." Star blushed. "I'm most sorry."

That incident, being so rudely reminded that he was pregnant, had made Robin spend the whole morning with Cy, and now, being forced back into Slade's company, he was cranky.

* * *

The man decided to leave the boy to simmer in peace, and changed into his own training gear. Slade's exercise was definitely more violent than Robin's however, so he kept to the far part of the gym to be on the safe side. He had some special made Robin's challenge him to a four-on-one sparring session, and as he finished the third one he noticed Robin watching close by.

"Finish your training, boy." he told him.

"I did." Robin's eyes seemed strangely glassy as he moved closer. His hand reached out for Slade's shirt, which was slightly damp from sweat. "God…" the boy breathed, and Slade realized that his training must have released more pheromones than usual, and Robin probably was in his sensitive mode right now. The boy was quivering with excitement as he pressed himself up against the man. "Take me. Please."

Once more the gym-mat would have to do.

* * *

"I'm not wearing that."

"Come on, Robin, it's practically _mandatory_." Slade chuckled.

"No."

"But Robin!" Star tried "The store people were most adamant about this being the most popular in clothes of maternity!"

"_I'M NOT WEARING A 'BUN-IN-THE-OVEN'-T-SHIRT!_"

"I do not understand the words of baking myself, but they assured me-"

"NO!"

Slade had actually been rather impressed with most of Star's shopping. Where she had found the clothes eluded him. Did 'Sluts-R-Us' have a maternity section? Maybe maternity clothes looked like this nowadays... Slade really looked forward to seeing Robin in the pair of very short denim dungarees, for example, although they would have to be cropped even a bit more. Of course he would make sure Robin had a wardrobe tailored to both their needs.

* * *

"Well now, class, pay attention!" Chang giggled, and as they were all gathered in the sickbay with him in the front with some charts, the analogy was fitting. "As Robin is now entering the second trimester-"

"Excuse me, Sir? No, he's not." Starfire piped up.

"What was that, Star?"

"I have been doing the research!" The girl said happily and gestured to a stack of books by her side. "The second of the trimester starts at the thirteenth week, and Robin is only on his eleventh now, is he not?"

"That is correct, Star, but those books of yours are counting the weeks from the first day of the woman's menstrual period before pregnancy, so you have to subtract two weeks."

"Oh…" Star mumbled, then she sat straight up. "But then I have to do the research of the missing weeks!"

"Would you leave that to later?" Chang sighed and was grateful that he never had gone into teaching. "As I was saying, Robin is now-"

"Do I have to be here?" Robin now interrupted in a sullen voice.

"Yes, pet, you do."

"But wouldn't you rather…?"

"Yes, but now we have to listen."

"But we could-?"

"No."

"But I think-"

"No."

"The purple one with knobs?"

"Really? Well, no. Later."

"But-"

"Behave or I'll make you wear the t-shirt."

"Yes, si- Slade."

The others stared at the pair, having no clue to what the conversation they just heard might have meant. It was like the two read each others minds and it was impossible to follow.

"Continue professor." Slade urged the man on, wondering what the heck everyone was looking at them so weirdly for.

"Huh? Oh, yes. The second trimester, in a normal pregnancy, usually means that the risk of miscarriage decreases, in Robin's case, however, it might increase instead."  
Hearing this, Slade hooked an arm around the boy standing in front of him, and pulled him towards his chest in a very protective way, his glare clearly stating that if anything like that would dare to happen, _someone_ would pay. Didn't much matter _who_.

Robin snorted softly, but melted back against the man. He was in that kind of mood today, and being forced to stand around listening to the horrid professor going on an on about his…_ illness_, was agonizing. Chang, if he noted, didn't care, and just carried on.

"It's now, as the fetus grows larger, we will see if all the work Raven put in, making sure the necessary expansion was possible. Robin has already experienced some swelling-"

"Oh, thanks for sharing _that_ with everyone!" Robin snarled. "What about I tell everybody when I went to the toilet last, too?"

"Actually, that's not a bad ide-"

"Screw you!"

"Now, Robin, you can behave better than that…" Slade only purred the words, as he was more amused than annoyed.

"B-but he was _mean_ to me!" Robin tilted his head back and looked up at Slade using the best puppy dog eyes he could muster, hoping it would get him out of there.

"Well, you need to listen to the mean man, Robin, And crying won't get you out of it." Slade said decisively. "This time..." he added quietly under his breath. Getting an idea, he bent down and whispered in the boy's ear.

"Be a good pet, and after he is done I will fuck you so hard you will not only forget this meeting, but even his name…"

Chang continued, now with a smugly smiling Robin grinning at him and leaning against Slade. Whatever the man had said to the boy it had worked, and Chang gratefully tried to find his place again.

"I… well… as I was saying, the child will now take up more and more room, putting pressure on Robin's organs. It is also soon too big to be dispelled naturally if the pregnancy should fail, and that means that we need to control the child's heartbeat at least once a day. Should it die the body will be unable to dispel it and it will start to rot inside Robin… and this, I don't really have to tell you, would be bad."

Another, quieter snort from Robin told the group that it, according to the boy, wouldn't be _all _bad.

"Can we hear the heart too? Oh, please?" Star asked.

"Well… I was referring to Raven, checking the heartbeat… but I can set up a Doppler test for next week, you should be able to hear it then…"

"Oh, Robin, isn't this exciting?" the redhead asked.

"Huh? Oh, Sorry, Star, I was thinking about some _really_ exciting things…" Robin drawled.

"Like what, pet?" Slade sounded curious.

"I'll tell you _later_." Robin purred.

"Was that all, Professor?" Slade wanted to know.

"What? No, I…. ah, well, that was the main thing, I guess. Keep an eye on Robin, make sure he tells us about every little thing…" the man sighed. It was so hard being a teacher in this group. "Class dismissed."

"Hurray!" Robin yelled, and laughed as he tried to get Slade to move faster out the door.

* * *

The next day Robin was sulky again, but to be fair this might have been Starfire's doing. She had taken her research quite seriously. Secretly Robin was impressed, Star had never seemed the bookish type… it was nice of her to care so much, he guessed, he just wished it wasn't about _this_.

"The forming of the vocal cords starts with this week!" She exclaimed with her nose in the book.

"Why? In the womb no one can hear you scream…" Robin smirked through his misery.

"Oh, Robin, be nice!" Star giggled. She plainly refused to take any of Robin's remarks seriously, even at the times he had screamed at them to kill the 'spawn'. "Spawn can't surely hear just yet."

"His- _IT'S_ name is not _Spawn_!"

"But you call him-?"

"I… Slade, please?" Robin gave up.

"I have a meeting, Robin. Amuse yourself."

"Sure…" Robin muttered. "Got a shotgun I could use?"

"Feel like becoming a mass murderer, Robin…?" The man chuckled.

"Yeah, just like _you_…" Robin sneered back.

"That's it. Go to the bedroom and stay there. You need a time out."

"Thank you." Robin snorted.

"Starfire can come with you and keep you company."

"What? No!"

"Didn't you have a new list of names, Star?" Slade asked gleefully.

"Yes. But I am fond of 'Spawn'." Star mumbled, not really understanding what Robin was so upset about.

"Oh, read it to Robin anyway…" Slade suggested.

Robin took a step closer to the man and glared up at him.

"Slade, you… you… you are just…. you're just CRUEL!"

Slade chuckled, glad for, for _once _lately, feeling like he was on the winning side.

"I'll see you in an hour or two, Robin. We will have a nice little conversation about respect."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Slade." Robin replied dryly and took half a step back, towards the bedroom corridor. Slade smirked and turned around himself. "Slade…?"

"What now, pet? Changed your mind?" The man grinned and looked over his shoulder.

"Feel… funny…"

Slade just had time to catch Robin before the boy hit the ground.

**A/N:** No time for a comment… but I'd love one from you! –grin-


	35. Stirrings

**A/N:** A drabble has taken some of my time and attention over the weekend, I'm afraid… I needed a break… It was supposed to be a short one, but it grew, and it's still not finished, but you'll get to read it soon, I think… for now you'll have to make do with this:

_**  
Chapter thirty-five: Stirrings**_

"Nothing to worry about." Chang told them all, as they had gathered around Robin, who was stretched out on the examination table. "He will be fine… his blood pressure dropped, and his blood sugar was a bit too low… The child is fine as well, though."

"Oh, thank the goodness!" Starfire sighed, voicing all of their feelings. Well. Pretty much all. Although, Robin, who might be of a different opinion, was too tired and still a bit too dizzy to care.

"Can I go now?" he mumbled.

"Yes. But you will eat something and then rest for the afternoon." Chang said.

"I'll take him to the bedroom." Slade informed them and lifted up easily.

* * *

Robin slept all through the afternoon and the night. Chang repeatedly reassured Slade that it was just fine, the boy was simply very tired. His body was demanding a lot of him right now, and it took its toll.

* * *

The next morning Slade was sitting in his chair when Robin climbed up the dais and more or less fell into the man's lap.

"If you are still tired, go rest." Slade told him sternly, rearranging Robin in his arms so he could do some work in spite of having the boy there.

"'M not… my stomach aches…"

"Then we'll see Chang-" Slade was about to stand up when Robin interrupted him.

"I've already been. He says it's the usual… growing pains or slow metabolism or something… rub my stomach?"

Slade snorted.

"I'm not your personal servant, boy…"

"'Kay…" Robin sighed and started to get up from the man's lap. "I'll go ask Starfire, then…"

Slade's hand closed around the boy's arm and he was pulled back down.

"You'll do nothing of the sort." The man's palm was immediately on Robin's stomach, moving in rough circles. The boy leaned back and tried not to smirk. "And I know you are smirking." Slade added, hand darting up to pinch a nipple.

Robin hissed, but didn't object, he had deserved it after all. He enjoyed the massaging movements and the warm hand for quite some time, but then he could feel that Slade semed to enjoy himself as well.

"I… I feel better now…" Robin tried.

"Good. Then how about getting on your knees and make _me_ feel better?" Slade asked. Robin knew it wasn't really a question, though, and muttering he got in position. He wished he could get away with intentionally manipulating Slade just _once. _

* * *

Robin was crying. To be truthful it was closer to wailing, and all because of a pea. He had dropped it from his plate as he was eating, balancing the platter on his knees as he sat in Slade's lap again. After the warning about his low blood sugar, Slade had taken to watching him even closer. Robin had dropped the pea, it had rolled down all seven steps of the dais, almost bouncing as it went, and the boy had laughed at first, before he started to feel terrible _sorry_ for it. He _knew _it wasn't logical, he knew it was close to insane, but he still couldn't stop the tears.

Slade had sent the plate with the half finished meal away, knowing he wouldn't get Robin to eat another bite at the moment, and the boy had cried harder, now feeling sorry for all the _other _peas, who now would think that he didn't like them. He tried to explain this to Slade, as the man had insisted on a reason for the tears, and the man had sighed and pulled the boy closer, knowing that would calm him eventually. It did.

"I feel like an idiot." Robin muttered after a while, and almost broke down again.

"It's not your fault." Slade reminded the boy, and himself at the same time.

"No, it's _yours_…" Robin agreed.

The man snorted. Robin was, after all, right. Encouraged, Robin continued, his mind taking a path it hadn't dared before.

"I mean, I didn't even want-" Robin snapped his mouth shut. His whole brain was screaming at him that this was too dangerous, he _shouldn't_ be thinking this.

"What?" Slade had tensed, Robin could feel it as well. One part of the boy, the part that was too bold for his own good, whispered:

"Slade… why am I pregnant?"

This detail had evaded Robin, and he felt it was the key to his weird dual feelings about Slade. He knew he didn't _want_ to be pregnant, but that didn't add up with the feelings of gratitude and admiration, almost worship, that he had felt for Slade since he was freed. Robin had understood that he had been locked up as a punishment, and accepted that, but the pregnancy wasn't a punishment, was it? How could it be? Everyone else seemed so excited, even happy, about it… why wasn't _he_?

"You are pregnant because I need to secure the contract through your bloodline." Slade explained.

"Then…" Robin hesitated. He didn't know if it was wise to ask further questions. Probably not. He did anyway. "Then why don't I want it? If I could help…"

"I wouldn't think about it if I were you. You can start being happy about helping me _now_, couldn't you?"

"I… I don't think so…" Robin made a frustrated noise and leaned his head back, looking up at Slade with misery in his eyes.  
"Something is _wrong_! I can _feel_ it! Why can't you tell me? Why do I _feel_ this way?!"

"Chang explained this, its hormones…" Slade tried.

"_NO! _No, it's something _else_… something… _worse_…"

Slade tried not to sound too threatening as he answered.

"Put it out of your mind, boy, for your own good. You are mine, be happy with that and don't dwell on the past."

Robin closed his eyes.

"The past…" Images and sequences fluttered by in his mind… as usual no feelings were attached to these images… it was like watching a film with the sound off… he had no idea if the things he remembered were happy or sad memories, he could only guess… the present were better, because now he at least felt something, even if the feelings were warped. "I… don't remember… feels like I have lost so much…" Robin whispered.

"That's why you shouldn't dwell on it." Slade chided him gently.

"I… I think you are right… I won't lose _you_, right?"

"No… you're _stuck_ with_ me_…" Slade chuckled, and at last Robin smiled weakly back.

"Maybe… maybe I'm lucky…?"

"I would say so."

Robin's smile grew somewhat more mischievous.

"Of course you would." He became more serious. "Thank you, Slade… for… for keeping me…"

"Well, no one else would _do_." Slade smirked behind his mask, but Robin couldn't see it. "And that's why you are pregnant as well: no one else would do."

Robin nodded, feeling a bit awed. Did Slade really think that highly of him?

* * *

Robin just laid there and studied the man's masked face for a while. He suddenly realized something that was kind of funny.

"You know? If the spawn looks like you, I won't be able to tell…" he grinned lopsidedly, but then the grin died. Maybe it _wasn't _funny after all.

Slade chuckled, though.

"Unfortunately, you are not the only expecting mother who doesn't know exactly what the father looks like…"

"I'm _not_ a mother! Besides, that's different… I _live_ with you! I have the_ right_ to know!"

"You, pet, have no rights at all."

Robin didn't reply. He felt like it, though. He felt like biting the man's head off… which _one _didn't matter… but that feeling was scary… he didn't want Slade to be angry with him! He didn't want to be angry at Slade! Then why was he? He felt like he wanted to… to _kill_ him…

"I… I think I'll… Can I go and talk to Cy for a while?"

"Yes. I'll make sure Raven calls you at dinner."

Robin nodded and left, trying not to look like he was running away.

* * *

"Hi." he greeted Cyborg quietly.

"Hi." the older teen replied, his voice almost emotionless.

"Anything new?" Robin tried.

"Nope."

"Can I hang around?"

"Sure."

Robin held back a sigh of relief. Sometimes Cy sent him away, probably when he was processing more sensitive information, and if he had done that this time, Robin wouldn't have known where to go.

"Thanks." Robin took a seat in the office chair next to Cy, and fell into an almost meditative state, watching his former friend work. He was drawn here, but he had forgotten why. Something in the back of his mind told him that this place was important, but he couldn't quite figure out why. Robin shrugged the thought away. That was just another thing he didn't understand… it had to join the line…

* * *

Usually, Robin could just sit like that for hours. Today, however, he was restless. He felt Slade's eye on him at times, knowing the man watched, even though a wall separated them. After only half an hour Robin left the chair, saying goodbye to Cy, who barely nodded, and headed out to the main part of the throne room again, towards the kitchen area. He poured himself a glass of water, and as if by magic, though not surprisingly, Raven appeared.

"Are you hungry?"

Robin smiled, a bit sadly.

"Not really, Raven, thank you."

Raven frowned, she liked it when he ate, and would like to see him eat 24-7 for some reason. She took a step closer and ran her hand over Robin's stomach. Robin flinched. Raven was seldom this… _intrusive_, this_ obvious_…

"He is a bit agitated." Raven told him.

"What?" Robin didn't believe his ears. "What do you mean? It can't _feel_ anything!"

"Well, he's usually more at peace…" Raven tried to explain. "It's just a biological reaction though…maybe it mirrors yours… are you upset? Shouldn't you go to Slade? He'll make you feel better."

Robin's eyes almost brimmed over with tears before he was able to stop them. Yes, Slade usually made him feel better, but now it was the man who had _made_ him feel this way! Now Robin didn't know where to turn… He tried to smile at Raven.

"Maybe later… he's busy, anyway."

"Really? He has been watching us this whole time." Raven smirked slightly.

Robin's shoulders slumped. He knew. He didn't feel happy about it, though… he felt… trapped.

_Yes. Trapped. I'm trapped. Nowhere out!_

"Robin!"

"Huh?" Robin was pulled out from his thoughts by Raven's hand on his shoulder, shaking him.

"Your pulse just went through the roof! Like you were starting to have a panic attack! What happened?"

"I… Rae… I'm not sure… I just… I need some air."

"Then come."

Robin gasped as the girl's black energy engulfed them and they started to rise through the air, continuing through the ceiling. He closed his eyes, feeling slightly dizzy, and as he opened them again they were standing on the roof.

"Does this feel better?" Raven asked, and Robin drew a deep breath.

"Yeah…"

Robin stared out over the ocean, and hugged himself lightly. It was cold… Jump City, almost always spoiled by a nearly tropical climate, was today shrouded in gray. Not mist, but low clouds, and more were building up at the horizon. It wasn't the releasing warm thunderstorms of summer, it was a cold storm, that would bring rough gales and hard, ice-cold rain.

_The seasons change… _Robin smiled at himself. Had he expected the universe to just stop? He wondered how long it had been. Months. Many months… a year? No… not a year, not quite yet… soon, though, he thought. Within a few months, probably. He wondered if Slade would acknowledge it… one year at the man's feet… and he could expect many more, if Slade had told the truth about not killing him. Robin shivered. It truly _was _cold. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. The door to the roof had opened and Slade had stepped out. It suddenly occurred to Robin that he hadn't asked permission to leave. Neither had Raven. They might be in trouble.

_Well… as long as we already are…_

The girl hadn't noticed Slade approaching and the man still was pretty far away.

"I'm cold and tired… could you please take me to the bedroom, Raven?" Robin asked.

"At once."

Again they were surrounded by the black glow and sank through the floor quickly.

* * *

Robin smiled a bit as he wound the comforter around himself and curled up. He had become quite cold, but it was a nice, fresh feeling. As he started to get warm he was soon lulled into sleep, only to be pulled back as the bedroom door slammed open.

"Very funny, pet." Slade didn't sound amused at all.

Robin, almost completely buried under the covers, sleepily opened his eyes.

"Slade? What-"

"You left without permission and I _know _that you saw me on the roof…"

Slade climbed onto the bed and straddled him, making it impossible for Robin to move under the tightly wound covers. Robin's heart started beating faster. He didn't like being held down. He… he _remembered_ he didn't!

"I… I didn't know she would take me to the roof, I only said I wanted some fresh air! Why didn't you order me to come back, if you didn't want me to leave?"

"I couldn't risk it as long as you were in Raven's power. I have no idea what would happen if you were to try and break free unexpectedly. She might have lost her concentration… "

"Oh..."

"And why did you not wait on the roof?" Slade growled, leaning forward over the boy.

"I…" Robin avoided Slade's eye.

"Well?"

"I…"

Yes?"

"I don't _know_, okay? I don't know!" Robin shouted up at the man, struggling to get at least his arms free.

"Raven will be glad to hear that… she would want a reason for the pain you have caused her."

"W-what did you do? You-you punished her?"

"Of course. She took you without permission, and to the roof, where you are more vulnerable." Slade studied the boy under him for a moment. "You knew I would, didn't you? And yet, you didn't try to stop it. You didn't get her to take you back immediately… do you really hate her that much?"

_Yes! Yes, the bitch made this happen! She SUGGESTED it! If it weren't for her…! No… no… I can't feel this way! I can't!_

"NO! I didn't mean-! I…"

"It's fine, Robin. It's alright to be cruel… maybe, after the pregnancy is over, you would like to hurt her with your own hands? Would you, pet?"

"No… no, please, Slade… I… I'm sorry. You… you didn't hurt her, did you?"

"She has probably already healed." Slade snorted.

At that moment there was an angry knock on the door, and it swung open before Slade had replied.

"Do you _want _this pregnancy to fail, Slade, because if you do, we might just as well terminate it immediately!" Robin had never seen Chang this livid. "Raven is badly hurt and needs all her energy to heal. You better just _hope_ nothing serious happens until she has recovered!" The man was so angry that he didn't care much for his own safety, and even shook his finger in Slade's face. Robin felt the man's hands on his arms tighten and whimpered. Chang seemed to notice him for the first time. "And get off the boy before you hurt him too! This research is pioneer work! It will be the fundament for a whole new science! If I could, I would take Robin away from you and keep him in the lab at all times! Really, I thought you would take _care _of my subject, not _endanger_ him!"

"Are you quite finished?" Slade had had enough of being yelled at.

"No- I"

"Then let me reassure you that you _are_." Slade rose from the bed, without crushing Robin, thankfully, and glared down at the scientist. "Firstly, what Raven got she _deserved_. She took Robin to the roof. Secondly, Robin is not yours, he's _mine_, as is the child he is carrying… and I will do with them _both_ as I please."

Chang kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. When he finally managed to speak again his voice was low.

"I might consider leaving…" he piped up.

"Oh, you are free to do that." Slade chuckled. "Although you won't get far…"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Oh, no, Professor… but I doubt that I would be able to restrain Raven when she hears of your treachery… and you know, better than I, what she is capable off…"

Chang paled and backed away.

"I… I'll be in the lab…" he stammered and turned on his heel.

"I knew I could rely on you." Slade chuckled again at the closing door.

* * *

Robin gulped as the man turned towards him again. He had squirmed out from the covers, getting his arms free, but he hadn't dared to leave the bed.

"And you…" the man growled… "Why are you in bed?"

"I was tired and a bit cold so I asked Raven to take me here." Robin hurriedly answered.

"Hmmm…." Slade climbed the bed once more, but this time he sat back against the headboard. Robin was gratefully surprised as the strike he had expected turned into a stroke over his hair. Slade petted him in silence and, once again soothed, Robin edged closer until he could rest his head against the man's chest.

"You're mine you know…" Slade muttered suddenly.

"I know." The warm feeling Robin usually got when hearing those words stayed away this time. It was like the cold gusts of wind had blown those emotions away. All that was left for now was a tired acceptance and an unconscious need to calm his dominant partner through submissive behavior.

"Raven, Star, Chang… they all act like thy have some right to you… they don't. Maybe I should get rid of them…"

Robin's heart tightened painfully. Star and Raven dead too? No, he couldn't let that happen!  
"What- what about the… the _child_?" he tried, willing to say anything to make Slade change his mind.

"Yes…" Robin jumped as Slade's hand came to rest on his still flat stomach. "We need to protect it, I guess… maybe after he's born. You know, pet, I'm starting to believe that you were right… things _would _be easier if it was just you and me…"

Robin relaxed slightly. The man was simply thinking aloud… he wouldn't harm his friends.

"Still cold and tired?" Slade asked.

Robin nodded.

"Then how about a bath?" Without waiting for a reply, Slade got up and went into the bathroom. After a moment Robin heard several taps being turned on, quickly filling the large tub.

Robin sighed and shed his clothes, knowing it was an invitation with a hidden agenda. He really _was_ tired, and all he wanted was to sleep. Alone. Away from Slade. But the man took care of him, so how could he deny him a simple pleasure like a shared bath?

Sinking into the hot water, Robin felt that maybe this idea wasn't so bad after all. The tub was large enough for the two of them, and Robin sat between Slade's knees, leaning back against his chest. One of the man's arms stopped him from slipping away, and all in all it was pretty comfortable.

"This is nice, isn't it, pet?" Slade asked and played with Robin's hair, which partially floated in the water.

"M-hmm..." the boy agreed, about to doze off.

Slade wouldn't let a bath be a bath, though, just as Robin suspected. Half floating in the hot water, Robin didn't notice being positioned until he felt Slade's hard shaft at his opening, pushing in. He mumbled weakly in protest, but Slade only roughly pressed him down. Water, Robin noticed, wasn't a very good lubricant, and he already felt sore. Slade enjoyed the water, however, because it made Robin almost weightless, and very easy to lift and push down again. Robin himself did nothing to neither stop nor aid the movements, he merely let his head fall back and whimpered and moaned at the rough handling. He was too tired for this! Why didn't the man care? Why was _Slade's_ pleasure so much more important? Robin felt like a traitor for thinking this, but he did nonetheless.

* * *

Robin went to sleep that night full of strange, conflicting emotions. He tried to hide them from Slade, because for some reason he felt that it would be dangerous to let the man really know how messed up he was. That's why he was sleeping half across the man, keeping so close that Slade would never suspect his true feelings… whatever _they_ were… Robin frowned into Slade's chest before sighing deeply and submitting to his weariness. He wished he had some answers. He would give anything for the _truth_.

Some time after midnight, Robin's eyes snapped open.

_To be continued…_

**  
A/N:** Oh-oh… it's getting a bit angsty again, isn't it? Well, towards the end of the chapter, anyway… ;o) If you thought the crying over the pea sounded too weird: when my sis was pregnant with her first child they lived in an apartment with a mail-slot in the door. She broke down completely when she discovered that one of the envelopes had partially fallen outside the welcome-rug on the floor… she still has no idea why… ;o)


	36. Awakenings

**A/N:** This chapter starts with a series of quotes from this story, said by Slade to Robin… so please don't be too confused… ;o)

_**  
Chapter thirty-six: Awakenings**_

Robin had been dreaming again, and he had heard voices. No. Not voices. One voice. Slade's.

"Missed me, Robin?"

-

"I have a proposition for you."

-

"This is exactly why you are here, my boy. Your disrespect. Your pride. Well. I will not tolerate that any more."

-

"Nervous, Robin? Afraid to die?"

-

"You will lead a very interesting life from now on. Isn't that exciting…?"

-

"I _am_ a teacher. But only _yours_…"

-

"This is the _true _source. The _true_ Pax Romana. This… is a peace contract."

-

"The contract holder gains full control over the person who signs it. Guess what, Robin?"

-

"I want to _own_ you. And as soon as you have signed, I will."

-

"My, my, Robin. Have you already forgotten who you belong too?"

-

"I _do_ control you, Robin. I control only your body, however… not your mind. How much fun would _that _be?"

-

"It's very simple, Robin. You have given them to me."

-

"Come sit at my feet, Robin. Good. You belong there."

-

"Say, Robin… isn't that _your_ city?"

-

"You will not be fighting, boy. You are too fragile, too special, to be used like that. There will be other… uses… for you, in time."

-

"I will do _anything_ to win, Robin, _sacrifice_ anything. Will you?"

-

"My little hero."

-

"Stop worry about the world and your friends, my boy, and start worry about yourself."

-

"Remember, pet, the only thing I have to do is keep you _alive_… How _much _alive though… _that _doesn't matter."

-

"Poor boy. I will claim you as many things, but not as my son… No. I have no… _desire_… to do that."

-

"Don't worry, Robin. You will learn."

-

"How does it feel to be this vulnerable, Robin? Having no control? You are _mine_, boy… and tomorrow you better start being _nice_ to your owner…"

-

"You are not a killer, Robin. Not yet. As I said, you just don't have it in y-"

-

"Kneel in front of me, Robin. Good. Now. Lick the blood off."

-

"Why don't you take your mask off, boy?"

-

"No, nothing of great importance. Just… your name."

-

"You think _beating_ Starfire was bad? Robin… I can have you _rape _her."

-

"I _can_. I always _do_. And you will learn _exactly_ what I want very soon, Robin."

-

"'_Saving_' people again? Tell me, pet… do you wish to take her place?"

-

"Surrender to me… There's no one around to help you… You realize that Batman knew, don't you?"

-

"No, pet... I won't stop. This _will _happen… and Bruce knew it would…"

-

"I have no wish to fuck a rag doll."

-

"Little pet… I will be hard again in moments… prepare for a long night…"

-

"_That_ was a _privilege_, pet. You think I was rough with you? That was_ nothing_… you'll -learn about real pain soon enough…"

-

"It is said that crucifixion was the preferred punishment before this one…

-

"I'll decide the amount of pain, if any, you will be in, do you understand?"

-

"Yes, I will fuck you… but I will make you _enjoy_ it."

-

"Spread your legs for me, Robin…"

-

"What do you say, boy? Pleasure or pain?"

-

"Do you know how good it feels, Robin? To control you? To watch you obey? To make you kiss me, to plunge into your tight little body and feel you squirm beneath me? To take you, a proud and confident little hero, and make you my whore? And do you know what the best thing is? That everybody _knows_, Robin. Everyone _knows_ what you have become… Even if an attack should succeed tomorrow, even if you were set free…. they would still _know_. And you will _never_ be anything more than _that_. You would never be a hero again."

-

"Look at them, Robin. Look into their eyes… and now… I want you to come."

-

"That man will die slowly and painfully tomorrow as a direct consequence of your actions. And you will watch the whole thing."

-

"I will let you chose… Your mother or your father?"

-

"Hello pet. I have some bad news for you. You lived."

-

"You will learn, my boy, that _everything_ you receive will be provided by me. Every drop of water, every bite of food. Every moment of peace, every second of pleasure. Every ounce of fear and every stab of pain. I am your _world_. The only one you can turn to, _must_ turn to, for every little need."

-

"Don't tell me you don't want an eternity of this…?"

-

"If he troubles you, you may kill him…"

-

"Enjoy your little gift, pet… he's all yours…"

-

"I won't hurt him, Robin. I will kill him."

-

"As attractive as you are when you are bloodthirsty, no sane man listens to his pet."

-

"I have a very polite pet, don't I?"

-

"I rather _like _your little imperfections. It makes you more fun to play with…"

-

"You are _becoming_ who you _pretend_ to be."

-

"I want you to know that I have decided who will carry the baby. You will."

-

"I'm not _playing_, Robin. I _AM_ your god!"

-

"Looking forward to motherhood, Robin? It's amazing what a bit of magic can do, isn't it?"

-

"I love it when you lose your dignity like that…"

-

"Take this time and think about how you want to live your life from now on… because as I have told you before; it could be much worse. Do you really want that, Robin?"

-

"Don't beg, Robin. It won't do any good."

-

"You'll never see _anyone_ again!"

-

"I don't care how you feel about the baby, but if you _disrespect_ it, you disrespect _me_… I won't tolerate that."

-

"I expect you to be grateful for what you _get_, not try to get _more_."

-

"As your Master I demand _respect_, I have _never_ been, and never _will_ be your_ toy_, Robin. _You_ are _mine_."

-

"Well, no one else would _do_."

-

"It's fine, Robin. It's alright to be cruel… maybe, after the pregnancy is over, you would like to hurt her with your own hands? Would you, pet?"

-

* * *

Robin sat up slowly, sobbing quietly and cradling his head. Everything had fallen into place with a frightening speed and he was reeling from all the different emotions washing over him. He looked over at Slade's still form and an anger he hadn't dared to feel in a long time came to life. This man, this _monster_, had robbed him of everything, and Robin wasn't even allowed to _look_ at him. Moving closer slowly, Robin expected the man to open his eye, but after weeks of sleeping in the same bed with someone, who repeatedly ran to the bathroom or thrashed around in nightmares, had dulled the man's senses. Robin reached out.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy, in the end, ripping the mask off. It was only cloth after all, but somehow Robin had always seen it as an impenetrable shield, like the metal mask had been. Of course Slade woke up, Robin never even tried to do it carefully. A hand closed around the boy's windpipe forcefully, and, in a hopeful moment, Robin thought that Slade would kill him.

_Not that I really want to die, but it would solve some problems_, he thought dryly to himself.

The man let go, though, as he realized what was about to happen. Robin stared into that unknown face for some time.

"You are still a monster." he eventually mumbled hoarsely.

"Explain yourself." Slade demanded.

They were both still on the bed, Slade leaning back against the headboard and Robin kneeling on his side, tangled up in the sheets from his nightmare.

"I remember. I remember everything." Robin was calm now. He didn't know if it was just the overwhelming shock, opposed to a real calmness, but he felt slightly detached. The anger had somehow dissipated, at least for now.

"I see."

They sat just looking at each other for several minutes, each waiting for the other to… react? Attack? Slade picked the scraps of the mask away from his neck and looked up at Robin with a dry smile.

"I should be flattered. You regain your senses and all you want to do is see my face?"

"Oh, that wasn't all. I just found myself lacking in the weapons department." Robin smirked back.

"Lucky me."

"Indeed. You might want to sleep with one eye open. Ops. You _can't_." Robin's smirk grew nastier, pointedly looking at the patch that covered Slade's right eye.

"Funny… but I don't fear my pets, Robin."

"Maybe you should."

"I think not."

Another moment of wary silence.

"Tell me, pet…Why didn't you try to hide this?"

"Hide it? From you? I could try, but I would fail… and the consequences would probably be worse. At least I got to see your face. I'm just surprised that it's human… it will help me remember who did this to me. To my team."

Slade watched the boy carefully. Robin was too calm. He should be trembling and begging by now, terrified for his and his friends fate, but the boy was… not cold, exactly, more like… relaxed. Comfortable. Slade smirked. Robin was one of the few who ever had been comfortable in his presence. Slade was even more surprised when the boy threw himself down next to him on the bed, put his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, like he was chilling out with a best friend.

"I was so happy, you know…" Robin said.

"Really?" Slade chuckled and rolled over on his side, leaning a bit over the boy. It was time to put some pressure on Robin, to crack through this strange façade. However, his actions didn't seem to faze the boy in the least, as he just continued talking.

"Yeah… I think I never been happier since I was a kid… maybe not even then, because you take stuff for granted, you know? I never thought I would lose my parents back then, so I didn't really know how happy I was… or should be… whatever…" Robin grinned a bit sheepishly and glanced up at Slade.

"A pity, then, that your memory came back." Slade commented, still not knowing quite what to do with the boy. Now Robin grew more serious again, though, his face darkening slightly.

"No… I could_ feel_ that there was something wrong… something _fake_, with my feelings… that was horrible… and thinking back…" Robin's face eyes grew even more somber, darker, filling up with pain. "I lost my soul… almost… it was almost gone… somehow I could feel my… myself slipping away…" Robin looked up at Slade again, and finally the man saw some of the fear he though ought to be there. "Will…. Will you break me again?"

"Do I have to?" Slade looked down on the boy, noting the surprise and the wild glimpse of hope in those blue eyes. He slowly ran a finger down the boy's face, continuing down his throat and over his collarbone. Robin didn't try to pull away, he didn't even flinch. Slade suppressed a wide grin. The boy might have regained his memories and his feelings… but he still knew who he _belonged_ to… "You see, Robin… I think you are still broken…" Slade purred and leaned down over his pet for a kiss. Robin parted his lips as soon as Slade's tongue pressed against them. If Slade was surprised, it was nothing compared to when Robin made a small, needy noise and pressed himself up against the man. It was enough for Slade to break the kiss and look down on the boy with a raised eyebrow.

Robin blushed fiercely.

"I… I don't know what…"

Slade did, though.

"Your memory doesn't affect your hormone levels… you might not really _want_ too, but your body still needs to play…" he grinned.

_So what? _Robin thought to himself. _This is the only source of pleasure in my life now, I don't even have friends to talk too… so WHAT if I enjoy it? I don't care! I'm just using you to escape for a few moments…Yeah… I'M not the one who will be used from now on. YOU are._

Robin pulled Slade's head down for another kiss, but that, the man couldn't possibly allow. He pushed the boy down and pinned him the bed, making sure he couldn't even squirm enticingly.

"Looks like I have to break you, then." he threatened.

Robin stilled immediately

"But... but then I'll… I'll lose it… I'll lose my soul…"

"And what do I care about that?" Slade smirked. "I want only two things from you, boy. Your life, so the bond of the contract will hold, and your body, to entertain myself. That's all… your 'self', your spirit, your soul, or whatever you want to call it… I can't care less about."

"I don't believe that." Robin told the man calmly.

"And why not?"

"Because there has to be a _reason_… there has to be a reason as to why you picked _me_… it couldn't all be strategic, there must have been better targets than me… And I'm not much more than a scrawny teen, there are thousands like me, so it couldn't have been my looks… there must have been_ something _that caught your attention…"

"You might be right… maybe, if there was a way, I would like to keep your spirit… but it can't be, Robin, because the thing I really want to crush lies beneath that…"

"And what is that?"

"Your hope."

Robin searched inside himself, and Slade was right. There was still some left… some hope, probably too burnt into the walls of his heart to be scraped off. He wondered how it had survived for so long. He sighed and looked up at his captor, who still held him down.

"I understand. When will you begin?"

"I intend to do it thoroughly this time, boy, and that means I can't start until after the baby is born."

"So I… so I might not survive?"

"That is a possibility. The_ child_ surely wouldn't." Slade admitted. He loosened his grip on Robin, and again let his fingers run over the boy's chest. "My pretty little toy… it's a good thing that Raven can remove scars…"

Robin tried to stifle a gasp and stop his body from arching up, pressing itself against those nimble fingers. He didn't succeed, though, and Slade smiled, letting his fingers play some more, just to see what kind of reactions he could get from the boy.

"I will still teach you a thing or two about your place, Robin, without too much pain… I'll start right away, and if you are a good enough student…"

"No! No more deals, Slade… If you want me to be the perfect submissive pet I was, you _have_ to break me again, so start planning…" Robin half gasped, half growled, as Slade's fingers circled his areolas.

"I see… and still… you want this, don't you…?" Slade teasingly pinched both nipples simultaneously, pulling on them until Robin had to arch his back up, just to avoid pain.

"Y-yes… but… that's… only…"

"Hormones, yes…"

"Yes…" Robin's eyes were half closed, and Slade was not sure if the boy responded to his words or his touch.

"Well, then you don't _really_ want it, do you?"

"N-no…"

"And as I would never _dream_ of doing anything to you that you didn't _want_…" Slade smirked and withdrew his hands.

"Since _when_?" Robin wanted to know, his frustration obvious. Then the stubbornness seemed to leave the boy, who just sighed and fell completely back against the mattress. Slade noticed that Robin's eyes were brimming over again, and this time, silent tears started to fall down the boy's cheeks. "Would you want me to spend the next six month begging, Slade? Because right now… right now I might just do that… but if you don't intend to touch me, just say so… please, Slade… please no more games? Just… let's just be honest? Please?"

"Then be honest, little bird…" Slade prompted.

"I want you to touch me, all right? The pleasure…It… it washes everything else away… I don't know if it's the hormones, but I don't care, either… this is the only thing you give me that… that doesn't hurt… doesn't hurt_ that _way, at least. Even the pain is good. It's… distracting…"

Slade let the boy go completely and rolled off him, stretching out next to him instead.

"So you _use_ me?"

"What? No!" Robin was horrified that Slade had come to the same conclusion he had. He also felt… guilty? "Well… I… I… I guess I do. I'm sorry."

Slade barked out a short laugh.

"You're _sorry_?"

"Yes." Robin turned a serious pair of eyes towards him. "I shouldn't have done that… using people is wrong."

"Ouch." Slade said dryly and to his surprise Robin laughed.

"Well, now I wished I had thought about that argument months ago… because how will you be able to use me _now_, when you know I use _you_ as well?" The boy teased him.

Slade mentally rolled his eyes. Mood swings. It must be.

"Maybe I'll decide that I'll_ let_ you?" he offered.

"Generous? You?"

"Oh, I can be _very _generous, Robin."

"Show me."

"Insolent little…" Slade chuckled.

"Oh, Slade…. It's just for another six months… if you are so generous, then let me be myself for that time… then I'll be gone and you'll have the little slut who worships you back for the rest of my, well, _his_ life… isn't that a good deal?"

"I thought no more deals?"

"Well, no more of _your _deals… your deals _sucks_."

Slade sighed and shook his head.

"You should be better behaved by now. Where did I go wrong?"

"Do you want me to write up a list?"

"Be quiet, pet."

Robin sighed but obeyed and curled up on his side, closing his eyes.

"And what are you doing?" Slade wanted to know, not liking to be dismissed in that manner.

"Well, it's the middle of the night. If you're not going to fuck me, I'm going to go to sleep." Robin informed him, not even opening his eyes.

Slade snorted, but he soon pulled Robin closer. Before the boy's smirk could grow into a chuckle Slade hissed.

"Well, you _are_ pregnant, and I'm under orders to keep your stress levels down…"

"Oh, _great_ job so far… beating Raven didn't affect me at _all_." Robin snorted ironically.

"You know what? I don't think it_ did_… not as it once would…" Slade purred.

* * *

After showering the morning after, Robin was about to get dressed when he spotted something important missing.

"Where are my clothes?"

"You'll do without." came Slade's answer.

Robin gaped. He had suspected that Slade would find a way, or probably _many_ ways, to get back at him, but this? Well, he knew how to make the man change his mind.

"Really? All right… Chang claimed he had no interest in my ass, but I guess that we'll find out if he was telling the truth now…"

"No need. You won't leave this room."

_Damn. Another blow. Counter strike-time. _

"He still needs to see me for examinations… but it's much cozier in here then in the examination room…"

"Well you will not be completely naked."

_Score!_

"You will be allowed to wear this."

_Shite…_

"What is that? A handkerchief? With chains?"

Slade laughed and threw the thing at Robin.

"Wear it or go without. It won't matter. I'll see you tonight…"

* * *

Thus started another little game. Robin would pretend to be completely fine with his confinement and clothing, and Slade would do his best to find other little ways to mildly, almost playfully, torture the boy. The 'hankie' turned out to be a loincloth of sorts, covering his front scantly and leaving his backside completely bare except for a thin chain. It made sure the tattoo showed as well, something Robin had almost forgot. If Robin hated his clothes _before_… but he would not show it. In fact, although boring, the confinement was pretty comfortable. He could take long baths, and he had the whole bed to himself during the day. He was even let out once a day to go to the examination room and his training. For this he was also allowed to wear sweats, so maybe his words about Chang had made a little impact after all… Not that Robin thought Chang posed a danger in that area… the man had told him so, after all, and even though he touched him intimately during examinations, Robin never got treated in any other way than professional, and he was glad for it. Having to stand two pair of groping hands would have been too much. This didn't make him like Chang any better, though. The man might not see him as a sexual object, but he was no less an _object_… a guinea pig to be carefully studied.

Starfire was the one who usually accompanied him on these little 'outings'. Apparently he couldn't be trusted to walk alone anymore… it irritated Robin, because there were places he really _wanted _to go… Today the girl had been excited about the Doppler-test Chang would do within the next couple of days. Robin had hurried up his training session just to get back to the room and away from her… she was impossible to get along with when she was in baby-mode. He wasn't so lucky, though, as Starfire followed him into the room, still talking.

He was, some time later, saved by Slade who had finished his work for the afternoon.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" Robin greeted the man in the sugary but completely sarcastic voice he had started using during this new game.

"Just great, sweetheart" Slade answered in the same tone, catching Robin and steeling a kiss. "I see you have a friend over?"

"She was just about to leave." Robin said. "Weren't you?" he asked Star hopefully.

The girl was watching them with big, round eyes, before rushing up to them and hugging them both at the same time.

"You are most sweet!"

Robin and Slade gave each other a disbelieving look, and then carefully got Star to let go before she crushed them all.

"Yes, well… maybe you have other things to do?" Robin asked again.

"Naturally! You would like to have the sex now? I understand."

She bade them farewell and disappeared out the door. Robin stared at it for a few moments.

"… would like to have the sex now..?" he repeated slowly, shaking his head at Starfire's complete lack of… shame? Grammar?

"If you insist." Slade smirked and pulled Robin towards the bed.

"You misunderstood that on_ purpose_…" Robin growled.

"Maybe. The result is the same, though." Slade shrugged, pulling off his mask. He only wore it in contact with the outside world now, and Robin knew there must be a reason for it, but had still to figure out exactly _what_. Robin only grumbled a bit as he was lifted onto the bed, but as soon as it was evident that Slade wasn't just fooling around, the boy relented. He had stayed true to his intention, taking what pleasure he could from the man, not giving a fuck if it was morally wrong or made him a slut. He was cooped up in a room for most of the day, and frankly, he was glad for whatever attention he got.

_Maybe Slade is right… maybe I'm still broken… _

* * *

A bit over a week after being confined to the bedchamber Slade finally decided that Robin could accompany him for the day, just to see how he did. Robin was almost glad to see his old pants. Putting them _on_ was no fun, though.

"I'm swollen again!" he complained, cursing Chang loudly.

Slade put his hand over Robin's lower abdomen and chuckled.

"I don't think a change of diet would make _this_ swelling disappear…"

Robin drew away from the touch with a horrified expression on his face.

"You-you mean…?"

"Oh, yes… with being more or less naked for over a week you haven't noticed, I guess…"

Robin closed his eyes briefly, feeling very sick. Somehow he had put it all out of his mind, decided that he would probably_ never_ show, that it would all go away until then… it hadn't. Wearing only the loincloth or baggy sweats he hadn't noticed, just as Slade thought… it wasn't like he studied himself in the mirror… quite the opposite, because to completely ignore what was happening he had stayed away from that area as much as he could. Now his hands strayed there, feeling their way, shaking slightly. Yes… there was a small bulge. Not hard, but definitely there. Robin tore the pants off and threw them at the wall. It wasn't his fault Slade was in the way, was it?

The man made a small 'ouff-ing' sound as they hit him in the face. The zippers made the pants quite heavy, after all. Robin was already kneeling over the toilet, throwing up. Just the thought of the thing inside him getting so big it was extending his stomach made him physically ill.

* * *

Robin refused to leave the room after that, but Slade punished him for the pants-incident by ordering him into a new pair, these having a more flexible waistband, and making him come along anyway. This did _not_ make the boy calm down, and poor Chang was hit in the head with an orange during breakfast. It was Slade's fault, really, since _he _was the one who had ducked it in the first place.

Chang, having regained his composure and not feeling that the world was spinning anymore, announced, a bit grumpily, that he had prepared the Doppler test. This, again, did not improve Robin's mood. It did increase everyone else's, though, especially Starfire's, who asked to be allowed to stay for it.

* * *

"Get it away from me!"

"-he-he-now, Robin, it won't _hurt_… I will just put this on your stomach and-"

"Just _try_!" Robin, being held by the arms from behind by Slade, kicked out and almost managed to destroy the expensive piece of electronics. Slade tightened his grip somewhat and the two men exchanged a look. The test was not, by any means, necessary since Raven was perfectly capable of keeping track of the heartbeat on her own, and Chang himself would be able to hear it through a stethoscope soon enough… they had discussed, though, that being able to hear the sounds from the child might make Robin more prone to accepting it. It had become clearer to them both that if Robin's stress wouldn't cause any damage, he needed to do that. Before regaining his memories, that might have been easier, and Slade had started slowly working on it, but now it was like attacking a brick wall with a rubber ball… the harder the attack, the more likely it came back and hit you in the face.

For once, Starfire saved them all. The girl had tears in her eyes, not understanding why the boy was so upset.

"Please, Robin? Please let us listen? Do not be this way, please, my friend?"

Robin looked into those stunningly green eyes and lost.

"Yeah… well, get it over with, then…" he said gruffly, making Chang draw a big breath of relief.

The boy lay back on the table, still fuming, and the professor placed the equipment on Robin's stomach and almost immediately a very alien sound echoed through the room.

"S'that it?" Robin asked sullenly.

"Yes. About 130 beat per minute. Perfectly within the normal range." the professor explained.

"Pfft… it sounds _scared_ to me…" Robin replied. "Doesn't even sound human. Big surprise…" he added.

The sound was weird, not the clear beating that you might expect from a human heart, but more like a fast shush-shush-shush-noise. Star, though, looked like she was listening to a rare, sacred hymn.

Robin was less then impressed, and that was a relief to him. One reason he had not wanted to go through with this was that he was afraid that it would make him _feel _differently, and he didn't _want _that. The spawn was a monster, a thing, and so it would remain, if Robin had anything to say about it.

"Do be nice to our son, pet…" Slade chided him gently. "Can we have a recording, Chang?"

"-heh- well… Yes? I guess? May I ask what for?"

"Oh, just a little present for the child's grandpa…" the man chuckled.

"You wouldn't _dare_!" Robin snarled, mortified, and jumped off the examination table.

"Oh, why not? I have no idea were to send it, but I bet that if I put it in the lesser security section of the mainframe that Cyborg had been nice enough to construct, it will be picked up there in a matter of hours. They won't know what it _is_, Robin, but it will give them something to think about."

Robin was about to curse at the man when his brain kicked in.

"You want them to make contact?"

"Precisely."

This made Robin smile widely.

"So you have no idea where they are, do you? You actually lost track of them?"

"For the moment." Slade was not happy that Robin figured this out. He was supposed to be in complete control after all.

"They wont take the bait, Slade… and even if they do, you won't be able to track them… Bruce is great at electronic shields."

Slade didn't like the pride in Robin's voice. Not one bit.

"I don't plan to track them, Robin." he clipped the boy off, and refused to explain anything further.

"No arguing in here, please." Chang interrupted before one or both of them exploded. "If you would take your little family off my hands, now, Slade I-" A naked foot connected with Chang's chin.

"Never say that again! _Never_!" Robin was boiling with rage and looked like he wanted to kill the professor, who, frankly, though he had not earned all this violence in one day. If it wasn't for Slade, holding Robin firmly back, Chang might have had to endure a lot more, though. "Never _EVER _call us a family!" Robin continued and then started sobbing. "We're not! _We're not!_ I_ had_ one! I… I…" Robin collapsed completely, shaking , and Slade changed his grip to lift the boy up.

"Good one, Chang." Slade growled sarcastically as he carried the boy to the bedroom for some rest. Chang was just grateful that Slade's fist hadn't joined Robin's foot.

* * *

As Robin slowly calmed down, he made a request that Slade had expected him to make a lot sooner.

"I- I would like to see my parents again. May I open the safe?"

Slade nodded, and Robin gracefully rose from the bed and walked over to the wall with the hidden safe. Slade sat back on the bed instead, it being the most comfortable place in the room, and watched Robin open the safe and, very carefully, take out the two pieces. To Slade's surprise, Robin returned to the bed with them and made himself comfortable beside him before looking at the old, faded Polaroid. For several moments the boy was still and quiet. Slade watched him intently, and noticed as Robin started to tremble.

"They are gone." Slade heard Robin whisper, and snorted softly.

"I thought that was old news…" he sneered.

"No… I… I used to look at this photo almost every night… now… I haven't seen them for so long and… I… I don't recognize them! I used to be able to almost hear her laugh and his voice! Now… now they are only two people in an old photo…"

"I see." Slade nodded. Not that he cared, but he understood.

"How do you do it, Slade? I lost them years ago, and yet you managed to take them away again…"

"Practice makes perfect." the man replied. If Robin heard, he pretended not to.

"I'll put these back." the boy said, rising from the bed again. "Maybe I'll remember again some day… or maybe not." he added at second thought.

After returning the photo, Robin sat down heavily on the bed.

"He… he had no right to say that." he complained softly.

"He was thoughtless." Slade agreed, thinking that the boy had enough for one day, and idly wondering what the hell it would take to make sure Robin wasn't stressed out 24/7.

"I _will_ have a family one day!" The boy looked over at him defiantly. "You and this-" the boy pointed to the small bulge on his stomach, "will be dead, and me and my family will be happy. We _will_."

"Do you really believe that?" Slade asked, not angrily, but softly. He didn't want to upset the boy further, but heaven help him, he couldn't _resist_ pushing.

The defiance in Robin's eyes slowly faded.

"No." the boy said softly. "No, I don't. But I'm still allowed to hope… for a few more months…

"You say that quite calmly, my pet…"

"I won't spend the last sane time of my life screaming at _you_." Robin answered with a small, sad smile on his face. "At least I'll try not too… it's damn difficult, though…"

"I know. Because of the hormones." Slade nodded.

"No," Robin disagreed. "because you're an ass."

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **Yeah… even I'm confused about Robin's behavior in this one… although I kinda like parts of it, and others I just don't really understand, but… well, this character has taken on a strange life of his own and is starting to be as hard to control as Slade… I never planned the rage-episodes, for example, but they just happened, and they fitted, so I let them stay… I also hadn't planned that Robin would be willing to let Slade touch him, I REALLY hadn't planned that, but he just about told me to mind my own business and write… and I _kind of_ understand the reasoning, so… and it doesn't upset the plans I DO have for the story, so I decided to let him have his way. For now. All right, so I'm a pushover. ;o) Not starting to sound all too wacky now, am I? Not scaring you? Good.

The drabble I mentioned? It's actually not finished yet… but I'll take a look at it soon, don't worry…


	37. Long Night

**A/N:** Here it is! It's late, sorry, but I've been busy drawing on my Deviant Art account… check the homepage link on my bio if you have the time, and psssttt!… I LOVE comments just as much as I love reviews… ;o) Was THAT a nice hint or WHAT?! I'm proud of me. ;o) Now this stupid writer will shut up and let you read… I really hope you will enjoy this…

Oh, the first part of this story came to mind while answering a review by **xanthos**_**. **_This is why I love reviews, they make me think harder about the story and the characters…

Please not that I'm taking some liberty with the characters background-info and dates and such... just let me, ok?

_****_

Chapter thirty-seven: Long Night

Slade ran into Chang in the kitchen the day after the 'family' incident, and spoke to the man while keeping watch over a pissed off bird who were sulking over by the windows.

"Nice move yesterday. Thank you. Really." Slade said, voice dripping with malice.

"Sorry, sir. Wasn't thinking…"

"Obliviously."

"Well… -heh- should be easy to_ fix_, though… it's clear the family-thing is a touchy subject with him… he probably feels lonely, cut off… I think he really longs for a family… why not give him that?" Chang ventured.

"Excuse me?"

"Suggest to him that the three of you really might become a family? –Heh- He might not react very well to it in the beginning, but let him warm up to the idea, and I'll think he will accept it… he will realize that it's _that_ or nothing… Besides, it might be good for the pregnancy… Isn't it worth a try?" Chang dared to suggest.

"No. Absolutely not. For two reasons. Firstly, you know what my plans are for the child… how do you think Robin would react to that, if I make him believe in a 'happily ever after'? And secondly… he's a pet."

"So?"

"As in _only_ a pet. Not a spouse, not an equal. Just a toy of mine."

"But you are fond of him, aren't you?" the professor pressed the subject, trying to figure Slade out.

The man chuckled and Chang felt himself shudder at the coldness of that laugh.

"Oh, yes. I quite like my little bird most of the time… he has his uses…"

"But no more than that?"

Slade turned his eye away from Robin distant form for a moment and pierced Chang with a steel gaze.

"No more than that." he assured.

* * *

Chang hastily excused himself and went back to the relative safety of his lab. He really believed that Slade had deeper feelings for the boy… he had thought he had glimpsed changes in the man, and yes, Slade _had_ changed somewhat in the way he acted around Robin, but… Chang considered it for a moment. No… it was_ strategic _changes, not emotional. It was easy to mistake them as such, though… Maybe that's why Slade had been so upset about his testosterone levels, because those actions made it seemed like he cared? Chang shook his head. Maybe Slade's icy heart was as deep-frozen as ever. Maybe Robin was _lucky_, because perhaps, if Slade really _cared_, he would have demanded that Robin cared about him in turn, and that… that might turn ugly…

* * *

It took several days before random objects stopped flying through the air and Robin finally calmed down enough to accept that his body really _was_ changing. During those days he blankly refused being touched, unless ordered, and also avoided mirrors even more than usual. Being forced to shower, he did so quickly and only barely soaped the more necessary places. Starfire got her hands slapped more than once as she wanted to feel the growing stomach. Robin ended up snarling at everybody, and the situation was jumpy at best.

When Slade found the boy sleeping in the empty bathtub, wrapped in a blanket, he had had enough, though. He told Robin that Starfire would not get anything to eat the next day because of his childishness, and she would go without food for as long as Robin kept his behavior up. Star got to eat breakfast the second morning.

* * *

It was during that meal another thing changed. Slade were talking quietly to Raven as Robin joined Starfire in the kitchen for breakfast. After a moment Slade glanced over.

"What the…?"

Raven looked over as well and then flew up to the counter.

"Robin! What do you think you are _eating_?" she said, horrified.

"Breakfast?" Robin ventured, but really… it was a stretch…

"It's cereal with milk and _mustard_!"

"Yeah! It's great! I can't believe Star has been _right _all this time…" Robin smiled contently, shoveling the disgusting mix into his mouth.

* * *

The following days the boy discovered that what he really liked, really, _really_ liked was frying up a mix of eggs, mashed bananas and mustard. He commented that he was surprised that a combination of fried eggs and bananas, two foods he couldn't stand to even look at a few weeks back, could taste so good together. No one _else _really believed it either. Except Starfire. As Raven refused to cook the vile stuff, Star had been temporarily let into the kitchen, and she and Robin spent many, rather happy, hours trying out new recipes. Raven insisted that Robin should eat some 'real' food as well, though, so the experimenting was only allowed at lunch.

Slade let them be at those times, deciding that Robin could benefit from spending time with the 'pro-baby' Starfire… under his careful watch, of course. Robin gradually calmed down and Slade saw that the boy had gotten a new self control. It was shattered once in a while by mood swings, but even those weren't quite as frequent anymore. Another change Slade noted was Robin's stance. He seldom hunched or curled up anymore, quite the opposite, he could look like he owned the room and everyone in it at times. Slade thought it was because of some degree of acceptance, but the boy's mind about the baby had not changed. Still clothed in snug, slim outfits, the bulge seemed to become more visible every day, and it was clear Robin hated it, and still flinched if someone seemed to want to touch it. Not with Slade, though. The man wouldn't allow his pet to refuse to be touched anywhere, and Robin knew it all too well. So Robin submitted. He was often more distant in bed now, though, unless the hormone levels worked to Slade's advantages, but he never refused. He also seemed to enjoy it most of the time, but the passion, the _need_ from before was missing. That was not surprising, perhaps, since Robin had regained his memories, or rather, his_ feelings_ about the past, but it was rather boring… Slade's smirk widened. He might just go visit Chang for a bit…

"Here you go."

Robin looked up from his place by the throne, staring dumbstruck at the steaming cup held out by Slade.

"What's this?"

"It's tea… and it's good for you…" Slade said. "Drink."

Robin took the mug and sniffed the hot liquid. _Smelled_ like tea. Robin wasn't overly fond of the beverage, but he didn't care for an argument. He sipped the brew and made a face. Too bitter. He sipped it again. And again. Not so bad… He drank the rest of it as fast as he could without burning himself, enjoying every drop. Robin had to confess he really didn't trust his own taste buds anymore, but at least he wasn't having those cravings he had heard of, right? He stretched and glanced out of the windows. It was pitch black except for the twinkling jewel lights that were Jump City. He got to his feet, ignoring that Slade might not like it.

"Bathroom." Robin said as an explanation. Slade nodded, having never looked up from the screen, and Robin irritably turned away. He couldn't _believe_ he had actually stood there and _waited_ for the nod! He hadn't been aware that he was doing that until Slade had actually nodded, but these things were… Robin wanted them to be _annoying_, but the truth was they were _scary_… what else was he doing without thinking? How well had he really adapted? He stomped off, filled with those dark thoughts, but as he came back a few minutes later he felt a better. A _lot_ better. He felt hot and tingly all over and especially in the pant's region. He set his sights on Slade and moved in, smiling somewhat hungrily. The man rose and came towards him, walking down the stairs, and suddenly… suddenly Robin's path was blocked.

"Robin! I'm ever so glad tha-"

Green sparkling eyes, a happy mouth and… a mouth… warm body… at that moment Robin didn't much care who the body belonged too, he just needed to… well… Starfire suddenly found herself in a very new, but not unpleasant situation, as Robin's lips pressed against hers and his arms pulled her very, very close. This wasn't like the kiss they had shared once before, it was passionate, eager, and even a bit scary. She _knew_ she was stronger than Robin, but at the moment it didn't _seem _that way…

Robin, in the mean while, were getting irritated that he was doing everything himself, and was glad to feel a hard grip on his neck. A second later he found out that it didn't belong to the person he was kissing.

"Wrong target there, I think…" Slade drawled, and turned Robin's face towards himself. Again, Robin didn't much care about the 'who'-part of this, but he felt like he had traded up, as Slade kissed him back roughly.

"Bedroom?" the man asked, the answer obvious.

"Now!" Robin agreed, kissing the man again, and as he felt that he was being lifted, he wound his legs around Slade's waist, rubbing against the man eagerly. Slade stopped for a second and broke the kiss. He took something out of his mouth and handed it to Starfire who dumbly accepted it.

"I believe this gum is yours?"

The girl nodded, and in seconds she was left alone, gaping, yet again. She stomped her foot hard on the floor, before trudging back to her own room to sulk. Life was just not fair sometimes.

* * *

Life was rather fair to _Robin_, though, who a few minutes later were hurriedly closing in on a great climax.

"In… me… now!" he begged the man above him, arching to get what he wanted. Slade wasn't late to provide, and thrust forward, making the boy cry out in pleasure. Being so far gone, it didn't take long for either of them to finish, and Robin found himself suddenly laying on top of Slade, still with the man's cock inside him. Slade made a move as if to get up, but Robin used the little body weight he had to make the man stay put.

"No… you'll be hard again really soon, right…?" Robin purred, and rocked his hips, clenching on the man's member. As he thought he soon felt the results and smiled eagerly, starting to ride it slowly until it was completely hard once more.

"As you told me once…." Robin panted. "This is going to be a long night…"

* * *

Robin opened his eyes. He had only slept for a few minutes, Slade was still pressed up against his back, and the arm that had held him in place was tightly wound around him still. Robin discovered that his own arm clung around Slade's, hugging it closely. He sighed as he slowly loosened the grip, and then felt Slade's body shift against his. Smiling lazily Robin pushed back against Slade's crotch, pressing suggestively until he heard a soft chuckle.

"Begging for more?" Slade asked.

"Have any?"

After that cheeky reply, all Slade could really do was flip the boy over and show him that he did.

* * *

Hours later, and Robin was not about to move again for quite some time if he had his way. His head was resting against Slade's neck and his body was rather awkwardly sprawled over the man, but he didn't have the energy or the nerve to move. Slade could interpret it as another invitation, after all… Robin cursed the man's healing abilities, which, apparently, gave him close to ever lasting stamina. After cursing quietly he grinned… because ever lasting stamina had not been a bad thing during the last hours.

Slade moved under him and Robin murmured something weakly in protest. Then it turned out the man only moved him to a more comfortable position, Robin stilled again, sighing contently. He couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face and now Slade noticed.

"Feeling up for another round?" The man chuckled.

"If it doesn't involve me moving in any way, yeah, sure…" Robin muttered.

Slade smirked and let his hand slide down to Robin's crotch. The boy gasped in surprise as he hardened very quickly. Slade didn't do anything more than stroking him lazily, though.

"I guess even a small dose was a bit too large..." Robin heard Slade say, and looked up at him questioningly.

"Small dose of what?" he wanted to know.

"Well, do you remember the herbs Chian gave me… that the Triads used in their stables?"

Robin's eyes widened.

"The aphrodisiac? You _drugged_ me?"

"Just a little bit." Slade admitted.

Robin closed his eyes and tried to count to ten.

"A _little_ bit? We have been fucking like rabbits all night! The sun is rising! I can't believe you… I… we… and…" Robin's voice trailed off and he snorted before chuckling shortly.

"What now?" Slade wanted to know.

"I _tried_, but I just can't be furious at you right now… I'm too well fucked…" Robin sighed and shook his head tiredly.

"Maybe I should keep you in this state permanently?" Slade suggested.

"Marvelous idea. We would both be dead within the week. Well. _I_ would." Suddenly Robin sat straight up. "Holy-shit-I-kissed-Starfire!"

"That you did." Slade agreed dryly and pulled the boy back down. Robin glanced at him nervously.

"You can't blame me! Not after _you_ drugged me… and you can't blame_ her_ either, she had no idea!"

"I'm just glad you didn't bump into Chang." Slade grinned as Robin paled.

"Please don't mention that ever again."

Slade shuddered somewhat himself at the image.

"Deal." he nodded.

Robin was quiet for a moment, too tired to think of anything to say. Then something he had been wondering about popped into his head. Before, he had always been sensible enough not to ask, but now his brain was too tired to edit anything.

"Slade, have you ever… you know… bottomed?"

The man snorted

"Don't you think that question was a bit too personal?"

Robin gave him an incredulous look.

"Err… I have like ten loads of your cum inside me-"

"Twelve." Slade corrected.

"Yeah, but who's counting, right?" Robin shrugged "Besides, you have your hand on my cock, _and_ let's not, for _once_, forget about the _spawn_… and you think _that_ was personal?"

Slade grinned and tightened his hold, increasing the speed until Robin bit his lower lip and moaned.

"Well, all right. Yes. I have. When I joined the army at sixteen…"

"That's… too young for the… a-army…." Robin protested.

"There was a war going on. Not many cared enough to really check." Slade answered.

"Was this the _civil _war?" Robin smirked, trying very hard to keep his composure.

"I adore your sense of humor." Slade smirked and stopped the stroking.

Robin bucked into the still hand.

"No… _damn_... I apologize, Slade, _please_ continue…"

"My story or…?"

"Both!"

"Well, all right…" Slade chuckled and started up again, to be rewarded with a throaty moan from the boy. "As I said, I joined the army, and you are right, I _was_ too young. My troop's sergeant found out and… well… he threatened to send me home."

"He- he _forced_ you?"

"We came to an _agreement_." Slade said coldly, and Robin got the feeling that this was what that sixteen year old boy had told himself, again and again, to be able to cope. It was only an _agreement_…

_Just like this is?_

Robin was interrupted in his thoughts as Slade continued.

"The man died two weeks later."

"You… killed him?"

"Of course not! I would never have killed my senior officer." Slade sounded offended. "I just… happened to forget to yell 'duck!'" he smirked, and Robin let out a small laugh.

Slade's hand worked even faster, and if the man said something else it was drowned out by the blood pounding in Robin's ears as he came once more with a cry. He didn't even have any seed left to ejaculate anything, a thing Slade didn't have a problem with, judging by the stickiness between Robin's thighs. Robin wondered if the scientist really had thought of this when they had tried to figure out how to give soldiers regenerating powers… talk about 'make love, not war'… Robin smirked but as what Slade had told him really sunk in he grew more serious. Their situations were similar… but pointing this out to Slade would be useless, Robin figured. He tiredly noticed as Slade pulled a blanket over them both and he closed his eyes, chasing the thought away. The_ one_ thing Slade had told him about his past… did it have to be _that_? Did it have to be something that connected them? Something that made Slade seem more human? Robin didn't _want_ to think of the man as such, and he really, _really_ didn't want to feel that pang of pity in his stomach that he had felt as Slade told him. The man _didn't_ deserve it. Robin drifted off to sleep, more confused about his captor than ever.

* * *

They didn't wake until rather late in the day, but this time they weren't woken up by worried people.

"Well, we could _hear_ you…" Chang giggled as an explanation. "Besides, you had already checked the drug with me to make sure it was safe."

"No _way_ you heard anything! Soundproofed room, remember?" Robin sneered, and tried hard not to limp as he followed Slade to the kitchen. The damn man didn't have to look that _smug_, did he?

"Heh- well… not soundproofed _enough_, I would say… besides, with that bed slamming against the wall all night…"

"Oh, shut up." Robin muttered, growing rather red.

Star stood by the counter and looked up when they came closer, offering a little, hesitant, smile. It quickly turned into a worried frown.

"Robin! You are limping! Are you hurt?"

_Thank you, Star, for drawing attention to THAT…_ Robin thought sourly.

"No, I'm fine." he snapped.

"It's from the fucking? I heard-"

"Star! Please! I'm fine!" Robin desperately interrupted the girl. Then he remembered something. "Star, I'm sorry about yesterday… I didn't mean to kiss you… I really lo-like you, but Slade had given me a drug and … well... I wasn't myself…"

"That is not something of a big deal, Robin… but why would Master Slade give you the drugs? Have you been bad again?" she looked worried and a little annoyed.

"No, he… he did it to make me_ feel_ better…" Robin muttered and threw a glare at the man in question, who, incidentally, still looked all too smug.

"That's right, pet…" the man nodded and came close enough to place his hands on Robin's hips. "And _did_ you?"

Robin only muttered again, with the pink tint on his cheeks back for an encore.

"It's a good thing the baby is so well isolated." Chang chuckled. "Or he would have a concussion by now."

Raven, who had just joined the group frowned at this.

"Robin, I heard-"

"Yes, yes… _everyone_ heard. We'll put clips on you tube for you too, okay?" he snarled, making Slade leer and Starfire squeal quietly.

"What I was going to _say_, Robin, was that maybe it was a bit much, and you might want to rest for the day."

"No, what I might _WANT_ to do is get the hell _out _of here, but since_ that_ won't happen, you have to tell your _Master_ about the resting. It's up to him." With that Robin stomped off, or rather hobbled off, and gingerly sat down on the dais.

* * *

Slade joined him a few minutes later. Robin seemed to be busy studying his own knees with a deep frown on his face.

"You are not going to be grumpy today, are you?" Slade warned him.

"No, because then you starve Starfire." Robin hissed.

"Considering what she eats, I might do her a favor..." Slade speculated. Robin heard the underlying tone, though, suggesting that Slade was not in a forgiving mood.

"Look…" Robin sighed. "I'm just tired…"

"Maybe you should go take a bath and stay in the room for the rest of the day…. not that there's much left of it…" Slade suggested.

Robin nodded and gratefully slunk away. That was exactly what he needed. It irritated him that Slade seemed to know that.

* * *

He took his time, filling the bath, getting it to just the right temperature, and using just enough bubbles, that is; a _lot_. As he sank down into the water, Robin flinched as it stung his sore behind. Soon it started to feel better, though, and he sank down completely, sighing in bliss. He let himself float for a while, feeling drained, and as always in those situations, his mind took darker turns and it became harder for him to relax. He felt bad for having felt so _good _last night, which was annoying because there was really nothing he could _do_ about it… but he _had_ enjoyed himself, and that was unforgivable. Even drugged he felt like he should have been able to keep a cooler head, separate himself slightly, like he always did when he allowed himself to feel pleasure. Last night had been completely different, though… he had been himself, through and through, and he had become completely lost in the sensations. He shouldn't be _allowed _to enjoy himself like that! Damn Slade. Why couldn't he just let him suffer quietly? And speak of the devil…

"Having a nice bath, Robin?" Slade said as he walked in like he owned the place… which, perhaps, he _did_, come to think of it…

"I _had_…" Robin snorted.

"Shouldn't a pet be happy to see his owner?" Slade asked, taking his mask off and smirking.

"Shouldn't the owner_ work_ so he can afford to _keep_ the pet?" Robin asked innocently.

Slade chuckled, and Robin relaxed a little bit. The man had come from a meeting, judging by the mask, and it must have been a good one.

"Don't worry, little pet… I can afford to keep you for quite a long time…"

"As long as the price on collars and skimpy outfits stays reasonable?"

"Yes, well, leather IS a bit expensive at the moment… maybe you should think about earning your keep…?" Slade smirked. The man had started to undress as they were talking, and Robin studied the man's body as he moved towards the tub. He didn't feel ashamed anymore, and as it wasn't every day he saw Slade completely nude in daylight, he looked. After what the man told him last night, Robin took more notice of the faint scars he could see, wondering which were from the war, and which were later. He guessed that the man wouldn't have any scars from after his healing-experiment, but he wasn't sure...

"See anything you like?" Slade grinned as he slid into the water opposite Robin.

"Yeah, if it was attached to another _head_…" Robin muttered.

"Very funny." Slade suddenly grabbed Robin's ankles and pulled them towards him, which meant Robin was pulled under the surface. For a split second the boy was afraid he was going to drown, but then Slade let go, and Robin, flailing and spluttering, could breathe again.

"You- are being quite funny _yourself_…" Robin snorted, trying to wipe his face clear from the bubbles.

"Another thing we have in common, then."

Robin rolled his eyes and sank back against the wall, drawing up his knees so Slade couldn't pull that prank again..

"So why are you here?" Robin finally asked.

"Isn't that obvious? To share a bath with my favorite, of course…" Slade smiled lazily.

"_Just_ a bath? " Robin wondered suspiciously. "Because after last night, I'm _way_ to sore to-"

"_Just _a bath, then… doesn't mean you have to sit all the way over there, though, does it?" Slade asked and reached for Robin's arm, pulling him forward in a smooth motion until the boy rested against his chest.

Robin didn't say anything. His thoughts had become more depressed again. He really believed he would get a break during the bath to mull things over, but Slade just wouldn't leave him alone, would he? Robin's thoughts turned more and more grim, and at last he sighed, saying one of the thoughts out aloud without really meaning to.

"I've wasted my life, haven't I?" Robin whispered and curled up slightly.

"That's quite a statement at sixteen." Slade snorted, half amused.

"I'm fift- oh… I guess I have had a birthday by now?" the though had never crossed Robin's mind before and was quite stunning. He was _sixteen_ now…

"Yes. A few months back." Slade nodded.

"You didn't_ tell_ me?" Robin wasn't really surprised; it wasn't like he had expected a_ cake_ or anything…

"A pet's birthday is hardly that important." Slade drawled, tracing a pattern over Robin's back with his finger.

Robin looked blankly at Slade, trying hard not to let the man know how he felt. It hurt. He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but it hurt, still, to be degraded like that. Less than human. Not worthy. Well, Slade was right. It didn't matter. If Slade let him, he would have many birthdays that wouldn't be taken notice of. Better get used to it. Suddenly something else rushed into Robin's mind, something _else_ he had missed. And this was far worse than a birthday.

"I… oh, _god_…" he whispered, his voice almost breaking.

"What?" Slade tilted Robin's head up, feeling the distress radiating through the boy and wondering what was going on.

"I missed their… their memorial day… the day they died… I _never_ miss that… _ever_!" Robin tried to wrench out of Slade's arms but failed. "Let me go! Please! I just want to be _alone_!" he half snarled, half sobbed.

"No." was Slade's only response.

After a few moments, when Robin realized that he wasn't going anywhere, he stilled, and instead went completely lax. Slade had to prop the boy's head up on his shoulder to keep it above water level, as Robin didn't seem to notice much around him at the moment.

"I'm a bad son." the boy whispered and Slade chuckled.

"Don't be melodramatic, Robin, I'm sure your parents would have forgiven you for missing _one _anniversary."

Robin nodded.

"Yes. They would… but… I wasn't a good enough sidekick, Bruce was never pleased, whatever I did, and he didn't trust me enough. And I wasn't a good enough leader, or my team wouldn't be in this situation now… I'm not even a good enough_ pet_, since you are not happy with me…. but I thought I was a good _son_…"

"And why aren't you?"

"Because of me not being a good enough sidekick and leader, this happened! And when this _did _happen, I couldn't please you _either_, and since I'm not a good enough _fuck_ I will lose them now! I've already lost some memories, but after you break me… it's not about missing one memorial day, it's… I will miss them _all_ from now on… and I was the last to remember them… when I _don't _anymore… they will be truly gone…" the pain in Robin's eyes and voice was piercing. "Maybe you don't understand, Slade… everything I have done from the day they died… everything I've become… everything I've learned… everything I've sacrificed…have been for them… to make them proud! They have always been my ideal, my source of strength…You took away their colors and their picture, but ultimately… this is _my_ fault… I could have given myself to you, I could have submitted…. then you wouldn't have to break me… then they would have been mine to_ keep_…" Robin's face was wet by now, and not just from the bathwater. He still rested heavily against Slade, unable, or perhaps unwilling, to keep himself up.

"And your parents?" Slade wanted to know. "Would giving up, honor their memory?"

Robin took a shaky breath.

"No… but… I just want to remember them! I… I'm not that _bad_, am I? Do… do you really _need_ to…?"

Slade pushed Robin off himself and rose from the tub.

"Yes, pet, I do." he reached over to pull Robin up as well. The boy didn't struggle, but didn't help much either, head lowered and shoulders slumped. He was the image of an already broken human being. Slade wrapped a towel around his shoulders and then tilted the boy's head up once more. "I will do it, Robin, because you feel depressed right now, but your emotions change quickly and I bet, after thinking this over, you won't _be_ that eager to give up. You still think you can have it all… freedom, memories, even your friends and your life as a hero… you haven't really understood that you lost all that the moment you signed the contract. You signed away your _rights_ to those things then. You are still struggling with it. I need to help you with that. I need to help you understand."

"But… I… my parents…"

"Are dead, Robin. Dead and gone. Dead people do not judge the living. They are _not _watching you, and they do _not_ request _anything_ from you. And, really, they won't be any _less _dead no matter _how_ much you remember about them. You are trying to please something that is not there. They are gone… in a way, Robin… you are free."

Robin stared up at the man. No one had ever said that to him before. It was always 'they are always with you…', 'what would your parent's think?', and 'your parent's would be proud.'

"Gone?" he asked, shakily.

"Believe me, yes." Slade made an impatient gesture. "Listen, boy, all that dead people can give you is lessons, small or great, that you learn from their lives and deaths… Someone who has a relative passing away in lung cancer might learn not to smoke… someone whose father was successful because of hard work might take that to heart and work just a s hard… in your case you might have learned not to work for a circus in trouble with the mob, who knows? But that is all. Got it? Now go to bed. We should never have left it in the first place, anyway."

Robin nodded, slightly stunned.

"You didn't have anything to eat before, I will bring you something." Slade muttered after getting half dressed. Robin only nodded, still staring as wide-eyed as an owl at the man, who snorted and stomped out.

Robin shifted his gaze to the wall in front of the bed.

This was… All right, so he had never believed in heaven, exactly… maybe a vague life-after-death-thing, but nothing concrete… but he had always_ felt _his parents, somehow… was that stupid? Was Slade right? Didn't their memory _matter_? Robin shook his head slowly. No. He couldn't accept that… but he couldn't help to hope it was somewhat true… because if his parents could see him like this… Robin shuddered.

_They would be ashamed…_

__

To be continued…

**A/N: **And now I have to vacuum the flat… pity me!


	38. Contrasts

**A/N:** The beginning of this chapter was partly inspired by one of the pics in the **Music meme -Sladin- **by **Bakkazaru**on Deviant Art… since FF doesn't like links, you have to go search for it on DA, or go to my bio, click "homepage" and check out the favorites… it's in there!

Oh, and this chapter will seriously freak you out… no matter what you want from this story, either the first or the last part will do it, I'm sure… -giggles- I had so much fun with this….

Robin was hanging by his wrists, arms stretched out painfully on either side of him like he was being crucified. His feet barely touched the cold, metal floor and his naked body shivered in the dark room. The pain from the restraints was not so bad now. They had been replaced with worse.

He whimpered as he heard a door open behind him and the sound of footsteps closing in. There was no talking before it started. Again. The whip dug deep into his shoulder blades and Robin's head whipped pack in pain. His mouth opened in a silent scream. Silent, because there had been too many screams like this, and somewhere along the way his voice had broken. Now he could barely speak, but that didn't matter. He was rarely spoken_ to_.

The whip slashed across his skin again, expertly working its way over his body. Stroke after stroke. Soon the skin on his back was almost completely flayed off, with the white knobs of his backbone poking through the wounds. Slade had broken his back with the whip more than once. The pain at those times had been too much and he had passed out. Slade had learned from it. Learned how to keep him conscious for as long as possible.

Like now. The whipping stopped. Again Robin heard those terrible words.

"Heal him."

Another presence. The ghosting touches of cool hands. Robin cried then. He would live another day. And another. And another. The blood, draining out of him from his back was stemmed and replenished. It wasn't cleaned off, though, and his skin was by now covered in a black crust of the dried liquid, back and front.

Days later. Slade changed his methods sometimes. Blades, whips, nails… the last one was a new favorite: hammering nails into Robin's bones, arms, legs, shoulders, hips, and then letting Raven heal the wounds around them. When she was done, Slade started to pull the nails out.

Robin had _tried_ to get him to stop. From the very first day when he was brought to this metal chamber and had seen the chains and the cruel tools of torture he had begged, screamed, cried, pleaded… he had asked, oh, he had asked _so_ many times what Slade wanted from him… he was prepared to give the man anything, but Slade wanted nothing. Nothing but to bring pain.

A hand on his chin, tilting it up. Robin could barely make out the silhouette of his torturer.

"You disappoint me, Robin. You are useless to me. I'll just take the child."

Robin looked down, not understanding, and suddenly realized that his stomach was abnormally bloated, like a boil about to burst.

"Lights please."

Suddenly the room was flooded in a harsh white glow, blinding Robin and sending flashes of pain through his eyes. When he could see again, he looked down in time to feel a cold blade press against his abdomen, too low for him to see.

"…no…" The weak word was all he could muster, and he pulled uselessly against the chains. Hopeless.

The pain as Slade sliced his belly open was new, different and excruciating, but it was nothing to the feeling of his guts pouring out, coiling at his feet. With them, a big, red bloated sack fell, hitting the floor with a wet sound, tearing at the rest of his organs as it did. Something inside was moving. Something that was clawing its way out. Robin screamed in terror as the sack, the womb, he realized, was sliced through and the skeletal looking thing inside crawled out. It was all bones, claws and teeth.

"What a beautiful boy we have…" Robin heard Slade purr. Robin's body was shaking and twitching as it died. Too slowly for Slade's taste, though, and he pressed the tip of the bloodstained knife to Robin's throat.

"Goodbye, pet. You were never good enough."

Robin felt the pain of the thrust as the blade slid home.

* * *

Sitting up in bed with a cry, soaked in sweat, Robin wrapped his arms around his knees and sobbed violently.

He cried out in alarm as he felt a hand on his back, half expecting it to dig into the wounds he thought was there.

"Shhhhh, pet… just another nightmare…" he heard a voice say, clearly trying to sooth him. The sound of_ that_ voice again, though, was too much and Robin shrieked in terror.

"No,_ please!_ You _can't_! Please, no, not again, _NO_!"

Slade caught the flailing limbs and gathered the boy up, carrying him to the shower. They both needed it by now, and he thought the boy had actually wet himself during the nightmare. It was hard to tell, though, since the sleeping pants Robin wore was soaked through with sweat as it was. Slade pressed a button on the way, calling the robots in to clean up and change the bedding.

Robin stopped fighting and instead clung to the man, slowly coming back to his senses as the nightmare washed away with the warm spray of the water. It had been so real… and it seemed to him like it had lasted for weeks and weeks. He could still feel the pain in his shoulders, probably from tensing up completely, and his whole body shook from pain that wasn't there.

"It was a bad one, this, wasn't it?" he heard Slade murmur. Robin was slowly coming to terms with how much trouble he had caused the man.

"I… I'm sorry… please… go back to sleep, I'm sorry! I… I got you wet… I…. I'll make it up to you, I swear! I… god, I'm sorry…. please forgive me!"

Slade ignored the rant.

"What was the dream about?"

After some hesitation, the man heard a quiet;

"You."

"And what did I want from you, scaring you like this?"

"N-nothing! You wanted _nothing_! Only… only hurt me… but. I… I was worthless… you f-finally re-realized th-that and… and then y-you…"

"I see…" Slade, still having to support the boy, started drying him off with a towel, before bringing him back to a newly made bed. The robots had even changed the mattress, slade noted, as it had that slightly stiffer 'new' feel.

_Well,_ he figured with a grin, _we just have to break it in…_

Right now was not the time, though. Robin seemed more in the real world now, but the terror in his eyes as they met Slade's, still lingered.

"Please promise me something?" the boy next to him whispered, a mix of pain, fear and pleading making his eyes big and dark.

"What?"

"That… when you don't want me anymore you… you'll just kill me? Please?"

Slade smiled down on his little pet. That dream must have been _something_. He would have to ask Raven to investigate it.

"I promise." he said, and instantly felt the boy relax. Really…. Robin still trusted him… it was quite endearing.

* * *

Robin soon fell back to sleep, and this time there was no nightmares. He had all but forgotten the terror when he awoke the next day, until Slade asked Raven to look into that memory. The girl complied, but soon turned from her usual pale complexion to stark white. Maybe it was a revenge for what he had been put through, but Robin's mind refused to let the link go until he had poured all the dream's content's into the empath's mind.

Raven cried out in distress as the link was finally severed, and the sound made even Slade worried.

"What was it? What did he dream?" the man demanded to know.

"I… I can't… I can't _tell_ you, Master… I have to _show _you… will you let me?"

Slade nodded, and suddenly the nightmare rushed into his mind instead. Slade only barely was able to stop himself from crying out as well.

Afterwards he looked over at Robin, who had his eyes glued to the floor, and Slade quietly wondered how it was possible for the boy's brain to dream up something so real. He understood the boy's fear now, and even though he, surprisingly, felt some degree of pity, he now knew how to use that fear. It was all to his advantage.

* * *

Robin was jumpy long into the afternoon, but Slade overlooked the flinches and the strangled gasps that seemed to erupt from the boy if Slade as much as moved. He seemed ashamed of this himself, however and by the evening he was back to normal, although clearly nervous about the upcoming night.

As they lay in bed, Slade reading as usual, Robin was twisting and turning, trying to settle down. After a while Slade felt the boy's eyes on him, and snorted.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Is it true-? No… forget it." Robin turned his back on the man.

Slade had a feeling he knew what the boy would ask, and he grinned. He wouldn't force the boy to say it, it would be so much better if he asked himself… but he could give him a push along the way, though…

"All right, pet…" he therefore said gently. "Sweet dreams."

Robin's back stiffened, and there were only moments before the boy sighed and turned around again.

"Is it true that I won't have nightmares when you hold me?"

"Well, you seem calmer when I do, but there are no guarantees, naturally. Why do you ask?" Slade tried very hard not to smirk.

Robin took a deep breath.

"Then-will-you-hold-me?"

"What was that?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. He had caught on now. Slade was having fun on his behalf… but then again, when _wasn't_ he? The nightmare had been so bad, though, that Robin felt like he had no choice. He would never dare to go to sleep again otherwise.

"Can. You. Hold. Me?" he hissed.

"Well, naturally… all you had to do was ask…" Slade couldn't hide the grin this time, but Robin chose to ignore it. Muttering low curses, the boy moved closer until he could rest his head on Slade's shoulder. At first he laid awkwardly and stiffly with his arms down his sides, but Robin realized that he would never fall asleep unless he got more comfortable, so as Slade put away his papers and turned the lights out, Robin turned slightly and draped an arm across Slade's middle. His slightly bulging stomach pressed a little into Slade's side, but at least Robin was comfy. He didn't much care about Slade. Robin sighed and soon fell asleep, feeling safe in the knowledge that Slade would chase the dreams away. Why wouldn't he? No matter how scary the man appeared in them, it was nothing to the real thing, after all…

* * *

When the clothes waiting for Robin the next morning included a baggy t-shirt, the boy immediately knew that something was up.

"All right, who is expected to visit?" he snorted.

"Clever pet." Slade nodded appreciatively. "Lex is coming by. I expect you will behave?"

"If _he _does…" Robin muttered, but as Slade cleared his throat the boy added; "Yeah, sure."

"Very well. I don't have to tell you to keep quiet about your… situation… do I?"

"Like I would _want_ for someone to find out…" Robin struck a dramatic pose with the back of his hand against his forehead. "A bastard child, born out of wedlock… a sin and a shame combined… it _must_ be kept from the world!"

Slade chuckled and shook his head.

"I think Chang should cut back on your vitamins…"

"They're not so bad… with mustard…" Robin muttered.

* * *

Lex started by greeting Slade, before giving Robin a glance.

"Hello, Robin, and how are you?"

Robin, half hidden behind Slade, took a step forward.

"I'm okay." he shrugged. Slade's hand, placed firmly across the boy's chest, stopped him from getting any closer to the businessman, not that Robin really had planned that. The boy glanced up at the mercenary, sighed and it was his turn to shake his head. Slade's testosterone was definitely acting up again. With Robin in the same room as another alpha male, Slade's subconscious told him to mind his mate.

Lex noted that something was slightly strange, but couldn't really figure out what. His years as a businessman had taught him to read peoples body language pretty well, but now he was confused.

"Glad to hear it. Seems things changes around here every time I visit… when I was here a month ago, Slade told me you were being punished?"

Robin flinched at the reminder, he still had nightmares about that room and adding the new nightmare to that… but he knew that Slade wouldn't put him back in his current condition… the pregnancy was in a much too fragile state right now.

"Yeah… I… I'm okay _now_…" Robin insisted.

"Well, good." Lex brushed the boy off and turned back to Slade. "So, should we get started? I have some polls you might be interested in… By the way, where is your mask?" the question was quick and intended to startle. Slade had expected it, though, and didn't move a muscle.

"I decided it was time…"

"Actually, " Robin started "I-"

"That's enough, pet." Slade interrupted.

"Sorry." Robin muttered, as he felt it might be appropriate.

* * *

Robin sat on the floor on Slade's left side, leaning back against the soft chair and enjoying the sun streaming in through the window. It wasn't the blazing hot sun of summer, but it had been dark and cloudy for a few days so it was welcome anyway. He had been nibbling on a banana and mustard sandwich, which had made Lex's face turn slightly green.

"You can't _feed _him that, Slade!" the man had exclaimed, and Slade had sighed.

"I'm _not._ He _insists._ But don't worry, that's not all he eats."

Robin had his eyes closed now, and had almost dozed off, as something in the conversation caught his interest.

"What?" he exclaimed and twisted around to face the two men.

"Pets should be_ seen_, not _heard_." Slade commented.

"And megalomaniac tyrants should be feared and hated, not… what was it you said, Mr. Luthor?"

"Call me Lex, boy… and I said that according to our latest poll, Slade has the support of 89 of the measurable population."

"You mean he has conquered..?"

"No, I mean the people_ support_ him."

"But so many _can't_ be under the contracts influence… it's _impossible_!" Robin objected wildly.

"Yes, and this has nothing to do with the contract. Well. The people are not _bound _by it… what they see, though, is a new world… an organized world, with very few disputes and, now, a rather stable economy-"

"All thanks to you…" Slade raised his glass of water to Lex, who nodded in appreciation.

"Are they _crazy_?" Robin spluttered. "They _cheer him on_? What about those who have _died_? What about _freedom_!?"

"Oh, it's very easy to concentrate on your own family and your own situation in these circumstances, Robin… you turn a blind eye to all else…the war is over. It has been, really, for quite some time. People tend to forget… and speaking about crazy…" Lex smirked "Slade, the new temple is about to open in New York. As usual they would like their god to make an appearance…"

"I'll do it on screen… answer a few questions, grant a few wishes…" Slade chuckled as he saw Robin's jaw drop.

"Y-you… they… they… they turned you into a _god_?!"

"Oh, well, I'm not as big as _Oprah_…" Slade smirked.

"Actually, you have passed all the major religions according to popularity…" Lex disagreed "But let me make it clear too you, Robin, we only call these places "temples" they are more of administration buildings… none the less, you master has a rather big following, almost a cult-like organization, who, it seems, do regard him in a god-like manner. And, to an extent, you too…"

"_What?_"

"Well, you are their leader's favorite-"

"They- they _know_ about me? _All _of them?" Robin was staring at the men disbelievingly.

Slade chuckled darkly and reached out to pat the boy's head. Robin just sat there, too stunned to even duck.

"I told you, Robin. You can never go back. They all know who and _what_ you are now… what was it that T-shirt said, Lex…?"

"You mean 'Pleasure pet in training'?" Lex answered. "Yes, well, many want to take your place…" he explained, meeting Robin's dark look.

"They are welcome. Hold an audition. Just don't forget to mention the _perks_." Robin muttered, unconsciously clutching his stomach.

"Feeling sick? No wonder, considering what you just _ate_…" Lex said.

Robin just snorted. He was about to answer back when he caught a warning glance from Slade and closed his eyes. He didn't want to slip up. He would, after all, have to stay here and face the consequences. Besides, he had told Slade the truth before, he did _not _want anyone finding out about the spawn, and that, at least, was something Slade had kept from the masses.

"I was thinking that perhaps you should show him off?" Lex suggested, eyeing Robin. "It would be great publicity."

"And make Robin a bigger target…" Slade frowned. "But I'll consider it…"

"The people are crying out for more, though… they want to get to know their leader and his inner circle… Especially after the latest rumors…" Lex studied Slade closely.

"Which are?" Slade asked, seemingly unconcerned.

"A sound file online… it's said to come from your mainframe and it's the sound of an unborn baby's heartbeats. A human. At least that's what those analyzing the sound have concluded… so the rumor is that you have an heir on the way…"

"Really, now…?" Slade chuckled in a way that made Robin want to punch him even harder than usual. The man seemed to sense that, though, and his hand tightened somewhat in Robin's hair before going back to playing with it.

"So… is it true? And is it Raven or Starfire? One of the prisoners perhaps?"

"You saw Raven and Star on your way in. Did any of them look pregnant to you?"

Lex shook his head.

"No, and the mother would be showing now, I've heard."

"You have heard quite a_ few _things, haven't you?" for some reason, Slade sounded smug "If this file is real, saying it came from my mainframe sounds ridiculous… who in the world would have the skill to hack it? And without leaving any trace? Doesn't seem plausible, does it?"

Lex leaned back in the chair with a cold little smile on his face.

"So you are not going to tell me?"

Slade laughed and leaned back himself.

"Lex, Lex, Lex… so you believe the file is genuine… no… you _know_ it is… and you know were it _came_ from… that is very interesting… considering I set it up so only one person could have the slightest chance of finding it; Bruce Wayne."

Lex frowned. He had been bested, and he knew it. Robin couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the look on the man's face, something that earned him a softer, almost affectionate, stroke on the head from Slade.

"So, Lex… tell Bruce he has to call me to find out…"

"What do you mean?" Luthor objected, almost spluttering. "The JL has been nowhere to be found for _months_-"

"Yes… _strange _that… it was almost like someone were _hiding_ them… someone with enough power and resources… hmmmm….." Slade mockingly seemed to ponder this.

"I have no conta-"

"Save us both some time and deliver the message." Slade cut off, done playing for now "Tell him my pet has something to say or something else to perk his interest enough… I don't care how, just do it."

Luthor sighed and seemed to slump a bit in the chair.

"All right. You win. But I _don't_ have frequent contact with them, and even I don't know _exactly_ where they are… it may be a few days."

Slade nodded.

"That's fine. Just get it done."

* * *

Robin was standing by a window, looking out on a wonderful summer day. Suddenly the bundle in his arms made a little noise. Robin looked down and smiled at the beautiful, three months old baby boy in his arms.

"Hi, you… hungry?" he whispered, and big, grey eyes fluttered open behind long, dark lashes. Black curls framed the round face, that seemed unable to decide if it should complain any further or not. The baby made a little meeping noise and Robin laughed. "Yeah, I know, I'll get the bottle… it should have cooled down by now… stupid daddy overheated it again… yes… stupid daddy, right?" he cooed.

"Is that supposed to be _me_?" Slade appeared in the doorway, and Robin looked up at the man with a big smile on his face.

"Hi honey… we were just discussing your cooking skills."

"Ahh… I'm sorry about that… he hasn't been too hungry I hope?" Slade smiled ruefully and came up to embrace them both.

"Nah, he's been sleeping…" Robin admitted, before tilting his head back, begging for a kiss that he immediately received. "I love you…" he murmured as their lips parted and Slade chuckled.

"And I love you…" he kissed Robin on the forehead. "And you, David…" he kissed the baby boy on the forehead as well, getting a few happy bubbling sounds as a reply. "…and you…" the man kneeled down and kissed Robin's stomach. Robin gasped and then his wide smile lit up the room.

"Does that… does that mean…?"

"Yes, love… Raven just confirmed it. You're pregnant."

"I _knew_ it! I _knew_ it would work this time!" Robin exclaimed, alarming the soon-to-be big brother who decided that everyone had forgotten about his meal and now the world had to _pay_. Robin hurried to get the bottle and sank down in the plush sofa by the windows to stop the racket. Slade joined him within moments.

"He's quite strong-minded, isn't he?" he chuckled, as the boy started eating like there was no tomorrow.

Robin smirked, leaning back against the man, getting comfortable feeding his son.

"Well, where in the _world_ could he have gotten _that _from?" he wondered innocently and Slade chuckled again, wrapping his arms around his family and helped Robin support the child.

"What a beautiful boy we have…" the man smiled, completely engrossed by the sight of his young son.

"Yes… and another one on the way…" Robin purred.

"I'm so proud of you, Robin… you are everything I could ever hope fore… I'm lucky to have you…"

"And don't you forget it…" Robin grinned teasingly.

"I won't…" Slade promised. "By the way, how would you like to celebrate the good news?"

It was Robin's turn to chuckle.

"Should we check if Raven and Star could babysit tonight?"

"Why wait? Why not right now?" Slade smirked, letting one of his hands slide along Robin's body seductively.

"Mmmm… I wouldn't mind that…" Robin agreed and sighed happily. "I love you…"

"It's amazing, really…." Slade whispered.

"What is?" Robin smiled.

"How affectionate a whore can become."

* * *

Once more Robin sat up in bed, not soaked in sweat this time, but still in shock. As Slade made a move beside him, Robin's fist shot out.

"_You don't call me that_! You _don't_!" the boy screamed, not even aware that his fist had been caught before it could do any harm.

"Calm _down_!"

Robin blinked. A dream… Damn, and this had seemed so real too! Robin suddenly realized the reason why Slade were gripping his fist and slowly withdrew it.

"I'm sorry… just… dream…"

"It must have been another bad one?" Slade commented.

"I… loved you…"

"Yes, I can see how that can be scary…." Slade smirked.

Robin snorted.

"It _wasn't_, okay? If was bloody _wonderful_! You, me and David were a family and we just found out I was pregnant again, and-"

"David?"

"Uhh… yeah…" Robin blushed a bit. "It was a _dream_! _You_ couldn't even warm_ milk _correctly!" he countered.

"Ouch." Slade grinned. "So 'Spawn' is now 'David'?"

"No! Spawn is _spawn_!" Robin hissed.

"I see… well, and what made you wake up? Were you about to change the diapers?"

Robin glared at him from under his bangs.

"No." When Slade didn't seem satisfied with the answer, Robin sighed and continued. "You told me you loved me. Loved _us_. And… we were so happy… and… then…"

"Then?" Slade prompted.

"You called me a _whore_. You were so pleased with yourself because you had gotten me to fall in love with you…" Robin said quietly.

"I see… so the dream turned, then…" Slade said as a matter-of-fact.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked tiredly.

"Well, even your subconscious was probably too troubled with the dream, so it changed it… but you didn't seem to _like_ that…?"

"Of _course_ I didn't! You… you…"

Slade had a feeling he should back off, and, for once, he didn't prod any further.

"That's all right. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep, Robin…"

Slade stretched out on the bed once more and soon Robin did the same, close enough so that Slade could feel the boy's body heat, but not so close that their bodies touched.

As Slade was about to fall asleep again he heard a voice say, very quietly;

"…you broke my heart."

_To be continued…_

**  
A/N:** Scary, huh? And I'm talking about the last dream here… ;o).  
It's the first of may next week, which is a holiday in Sweden… AND I have taken Friday off as well, so I'm hoping to get a lot of time to write…

Talking about that… what would you like, drabble wise? Any ideas? EXCEPT the Terms-universe, I'm sorry, but I'm planning the next installment in that series, but since that will be somewhat longer I'm not going to start until after this story is done… so ideas for shorter drabbles are welcome… original ones or spin-offs/what if-s from my earlier stories… as long as it's Sladin or Sladin/X (or Rob/Red or any combination… you know…)… Can't promise anything, but I'll save your suggestions for later if the time should run out… Oh! Also pic-suggestions, please! The weather is supposed to be bad, anyway… ;o)

/W


	39. Happy Days

**A/N:** I really shouldn't post this now, because I was sooooo tired when I were editing it, I probably missed a LOT more than usual… But I did anyway… hit me over the head afterwards…

**  
Chapter thirty-nine: Happy days…**

A pretty subdued Robin was resting his head against Slade's thigh, while the man endlessly played with his hair, talking to Chang. Robin was tired and just… tired… 'gloomy' would be a good word, if it could only encompass all the things he was feeling. Slade and Chang was talking about him, though, so he tried to pay some attention.

"It's very stressful for him. I propose a very mild sedative before he goes to bed." Chang suggested.

"Where do these dreams come from? And I warn you, if you say 'hormones'…" Slade said, only half joking.

"Well, it doesn't _have _to be… I think his pregnancy is disturbing his sleep… Do you know how some medicines has nightmares as a bi-effect?"

"Yes? What does that has to do with anything?"

"Well, a medicine can't exactly _cause_ nightmares. What it _does_, is that it disturbs the persons sleep, making them wake up, only for a moment, and it's the moment you wake up that you remember what you were just dreaming. These people aren't even aware that they _have_ woken up, most of the time, and immediately goes back to sleep, but these moment make it seem that they dream more… and from a purely statistical point of view, they will probably have more nightmares."

"So? Why does my pet wake up, then?"

"I would guess, because of his size…" both men glanced down on Robin who immediately curled up a bit. "He is showing somewhat more than average at this time, partly because of his build and partly because the location of the womb… with pregnant women they usually cherish the first weeks and months when they start to show, before they get too uncomfortable, but my guess is, Robin doesn't. Even at this size, he feels that his stomach is in the way… don't you, boy?"

"…can't roll over properly…" Robin muttered.

He was more or less ignored.

"That's why a sedative might be the answer… it will hopefully keep him calm enough to sleep through the night."

"Yes, go on… _drug_ me too…" Robin muttered, and got a light slap on his head. Well. At least someone _heard_ him.

* * *

Robin went from moody to bored, as the day dragged on.

"Can I go over to Cy?" he finally asked when he couldn't handle it any longer.

"Yes. Go." Slade nodded, immersed in his work. That work was partly the reason that Robin was bored. It apparently involved concentrated reading and so Slade didn't talk to him. Not that Robin was _interested_ in anything Slade had to say, unless it was 'I give up' and involved tearing up the contract.

* * *

Robin nodded a greeting to Cy and sat down in the chair he had started to think of as 'his'. The half robot's work area consisted of several terminals, and Cy alternated between them.

"So, what's up?" Robin asked carefully.

"Nothing much. Been quiet." Cy replied.

"Cy… there's something I been wanting to ask…" Robin continued, studying the older teen out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah? What?"

"Aren't you frustrated?"

"What do ya mean?" Cyborg frowned.

"Well, what are you to Slade, really? A firewall? An answering machine? Don't you want to do _more_?" Robin knew he was on dangerous ground here, but he needed to do this now, while he still could _move_.

"Shut up, whore." Cyborg growled, and Robin shrugged, grinning, not letting the pain show.

"Well, at least he's happy with _me_."

* * *

Robin left immediately afterwards. He had succeeded in what he had intended to do today, call it the next step if you will, but he wasn't happy. He knew what this path could lead to and he felt ashamed. He felt so ashamed, in fact, that he slunk back to Slade, wriggling in to sit between the man's knees. A bit humiliation would make him feel better.

"Didn't go well with your friend?" Slade asked. "You came back rather quickly."

"I insulted him." Robin murmured. "He can't help what he has become and I _insulted _him…" He was telling the truth only because of the fact that it wouldn't matter if Slade knew that little detail. Also it had the added bonus points that one, it made him feel better and two, if Slade would check, he would find that his little pet had been truthful… and perhaps had earned a little longer leash? Robin wouldn't dare to hope as much, but it might come true.

Slade patted the boy's head, and was surprised as Robin leaned into the touch and then turned around to crawl up in his lap. Something must really bother the boy to seek this kind of attention, Slade figured.

Robin cuddled up to the man. There. Perfect pet. To degrade himself like this was just what his bad conscious needed. He had planned to start irritating the man after a while, so that maybe Slade would even punish him, but he hadn't counted on falling asleep.

* * *

Robin blinked and rubbed his eyes. When did he doze off? Was he really _that_ tired from a few nightmares?

"Awake, I see? Please notice that you have perfectly good pelts to sleep on…" Robin heard Slade say dryly.

Robin chuckled.

"But you do the impression of a mattress _so_ convincingly Slade… it's like you had _practice_…" If Robin could have bitten off his own tongue at that moment he would have. By the look in Slade's eye the man considered_ cutting_ it out. Robin didn't blame him. Slade had shared the story about his 'agreement' in the military with him privately. Robin didn't want to be called a whore, and he sure as hell wasn't going to start calling someone _else_ that either. Not even Slade. "I'm sorry." Robin said it urgently, but not pleadingly. He wasn't afraid of punishment, he really _was_ remorseful. "I shouldn't have said that." Robin changed his position so he was straddling Slade's knees instead. Not in a sexual way, he merely wanted to look the man in the eye. He placed his hands on the man's chest. "Please, forgive me."

"You _should_ be-" Slade had drawn himself up in righteous anger, but forgot what he was about to say as he looked down on Robin's face. "Robin, are you crying?"

Robin had felt it the whole morning, the pressure building up, and now the grief welled up in him, dam bursting. Knowing it was probably only hormones did not make it easier or lessen the emotions. He fell forward onto Slade's chest and hugged the rather surprised man hard, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so s-sorry… That shouldn't ha-have happened! That- that man deserved to die! No-no one should call you names, it-it wasn't y-your fault!...wasn't your fault… it-it was _his_… _his _fault…. his…. not you… I'm sorry… so sorry…."

Slade couldn't hear much of what Robin said after that, as the boy completely choked up. It didn't stop the words from pouring out, though. Eventually Slade took pity on his pet and held him. It seemed to calm him down a little, and Slade's shoulder was covered in snot and tears as it was. The man wondered how much had been about him and how much had been about Robin himself in his pet's little rant. Did Robin draw parallels between their experiences? Slade didn't. _His_ was merely a business transaction, a few hurried encounters in the humid jungle for the privilege to experience death up close. In Robin's case… it was his destiny. The boy _belonged_ to him. That was it. No deals, no… _agreements_… not really… what he _did_ give the boy, now and then, was nothing compared to what he _took_. It wasn't a fair deal. It wasn't _supposed_ to be. While Slade was thinking, Robin had calmed down. The man met his red and puffy eyes briefly before the boy looked away, clearly ashamed of himself.

"Go clean up, pet. You are not very pretty right now."

Robin was gone in a heartbeat and Slade brushed at his soggy shoulder. He hadn't expected this when he had decided to make Robin his pet. He had expected a quiet, obedient boy by he feet or a moaning, struggling boy underneath him. Slade didn't like to play the nanny, no matter what Chang might think. He wondered if he should change his plans for the future, but on the other hand… it might be worth it to see the look in Robin's eyes as he told him…

* * *

Robin had taken refuge in the closest bathroom. He was so embarrassed! Bawling like a kid! Just thinking about it made his eyes well up again. He hurriedly splashed his face with ice cold water until he felt more in control. Drying his face, he happened to glance into the mirror. God, he was a wreck… wasn't people supposed to become beautiful when pregnant? Instead it just seemed to be a lot of throwing up, bawling your eyes out, get terrified out of your mind at nights and get strange looks for experimenting in the kitchen… Happy times…

* * *

As he stepped out of the bathroom a little later, Robin realized that his was in the corridor that lead to Chang's lab. There was something he wanted to ask the man, and he would soon be called to do an checkup anyway. Robin glanced back towards the main room. His eyes were still red and puffy, Slade would probably not mind if he went to Chang first.

"Well, -heh-heh- _hello_ Robin. What an unexpected surprise… come in, little mommy…"

Robin was about to turn around right there, but instead ducked his head and walked into the room. When he usually would have bitten back, being furious, he once more felt the damn burning in his eyes. _Why_? Why couldn't he just get _angry_? Did there_ have_ to be _tears_?

Chang saw that something was wrong and decided not to aggravate the boy further. It was Slade's job to deal with emo-mum, not his. Strangely enough the cold hearted mercenary were better at it. Checking the boy's hormone levels the reason for Robin's behavior was obvious.

"Had a rather rough day today, haven't you?"

Robin nodded were he sat on the examination table, looking down on his hands.

"I thought so. I'll give you something that should stabilize things a bit."

Robin only nodded again, and didn't even seem to notice the needle going into his arm.

"Chang? May I ask you something?"

The professor glanced at the boy. Robin were seldom this polite with him. Something was up.

"Yes?"

"Is the world out there really…. what is it like?"

Chang tittered.

"You would like it. The crime rates are close to nonexistent, though, so you would be out of a job. Good thing you found another…"

Robin looked up at him, disbelievingly.

"It's… really _like_ that? People are happy?"

"Surprised? Who wants to rule chaos? That never lasts long… and order makes people happy. It's as simple as that."

"I see." Robin fell quiet for a moment. "So… fighting back… I was just doing the world a disfavor?"

"You were fighting for yourself as well, weren't you?" Chang, who was having a internal struggle, said.

"Yeah… but my life against the worlds… not much of a contest, is there…?" Robin mumbled, and Chang saw a tear fall on the boy's hand. "I thought I did it for the good of everybody… If I'm _not_… well… I guess this _is_ my life now…"

Chang made up his mind. If Slade found out he would probably be fired… well, no… he would be _dead_… but Chang knew that this little hero only could survive if he had something to _fight _for, to _believe_ in… and his guinea pig's survival was number one on his list. Besides, a _determined _Robin made for a bit more _entertainment_ around here than a broken one… boy, those weeks had been _boring_… and there was no way in hell the boy had any way out of this… he was here to stay, Chang knew with certainty. So there was really no harm in telling the boy a little bit more about the truth…

"Well, _most _are happy… there's no room in Slade's world for weaklings or rebels. If you aren't _with_ him, you are _dead_… or at a work camp… which is more or less the same thing, I guess. Fundamentalist laws looks sissy in comparison."

Robin looked up.

"But Lex said that… most of the measurable population…"

"Tip here: if you want the _right_ statistics, ask only those who will give you the _right _answer…" Chang grinned. "Sure there's 'Happy-ville' out there. If you don't happen to be at the bottom of society… or of a different mind… But most don't really care about those citizens. There are no more homeless people on the streets. Great! Problem solved. Solved and_ cremated_, probably, but solved… I don't care about a few bums… not _many _would…" Chang worked while he talked, taking measurements, checking vitals. Robin was so used to the procedure by now he automatically raised his arms or breathed in, without being asked to. "There, you're done. Run back to your Master. Tell him mum and baby are just fine."

Robin only nodded, lost in though. As he reached the door he turned around.

"Thanks." he said simply, smiling a little bit, before being gone.

* * *

Robin was conflicted. He had been taught from an early age, by his parents and later Bruce, to care about the weak. Someone had to protect them who couldn't protect themselves. He also knew that the road to becoming a part of that society wasn't as long as some people might think. It could be one missed rent that made you homeless. One desperately needed meal might make you a prostitute. One 'friend', one try, one burst of curiosity, might make you a drug addict. Society wasn't kind to the weak, and Slade, it seemed, was merciless. Robin couldn't accept that. Everybody deserved hope. At least now, thanks to Chang, he _knew_. He hadn't wanted to continue his plan until he was sure, and at the beginning of the talk with the professor he had been prepared to give up. Somewhere, deep inside him, he had been relived. Because going on meant sacrifices.

He had a long way to go yet, this wasn't a brash plan that could be hurried. This wasn't an attack of the usual kind… Time wasn't on his side, though, and he might have to change a few details. Robin straightened his shoulders. It didn't matter. It would work.

* * *

Slade noticed the change immediately as Robin walked in.

"Feeling better? You were gone a long time."

"I went to see Chang as it was almost time… everything's fine." Robin said the last part reluctantly.

"I see. Well, you are allowed to make those kinds of decisions… as long as it benefits me."

"Thank you… Chang gave me a shot… apparently my hormone levels went wonky this morning…." Robin said, again reddening slightly at the thought. "I'm sorry. And I… really would like to apologize to Cy as well… may I?"

"Yes. And, apart from the incident earlier, you are behaving very well today. Keep that up, pet."

Robin nodded and forced a little smile on his lips, before going back to Cyborg's domain. Not mainly to apologize, though, as their earlier encounter had gone completely according to plan.

"Hi. Sorry." He said before slumping down in a chair. The old Cy would definitely have held a grudge, but maybe this Cy didn't have the time.

"Sure." he just said.

Robin stared at the consol in front of him. Cy wasn't using it… did he dare?

"Hey, Cy? Can I Google something?"

"I don't know, Robin, Don't think Master Slade would like it."

"Come on? Just a few minutes? You can monitor me all the time!"

Eventually Cy gave in and Robin reached eagerly for the keyboard. There were so many things he could, _potentially_, do, if he wasn't watched, but he knew he was, not just by Cy. He bet Slade kept an eye on him as well. But this was about winning points. He knew going online would not be popular with Slade, even though the man actually only had forbidden him to use_ his_ computer, not _these_… but using it _this _way… Robin smiled and stated typing in search words.

* * *

Slade stiffened as he saw Robin reach for the computer. What was his little bird doing now? He immediately accessed the screen, and made sure he could terminate that particularly connection with a press of a button. Google, eh? And he searched for… Slade sat back, eye going from the image of Robin's screen to the live feed of his concentrated face. Interesting…

* * *

Robin had found a lot of sites already, actually _more_ than a lot… he concentrated on the top ones, though, and clicked on the links. This could prove to be useful information, even though it was something he never thought he would research. Entering one of the most promising sites, he searched it through it's own search engine, typing in the same words he tried on Google; 'pregnancy' and 'sleep'. Articles, forums and links to a lot of stores, popped up. Robin sighed. This would take a while…

* * *

After almost an hour Robin was sick of these sites. The pages themselves seemed to be gushing and cooing at him. Everything was so damn wonderful. The only real tips he had gotten were to sleep with a pillow between his knees, something he really didn't get, and some recommendations for calming teas and such… there was a lot of tips about what the father could do, but Robin didn't really see Slade giving him foot massages and such. Strolls in the park were probably out too. There were a lot of exercising tips, and Robin envied the women who, apparently, could do almost anything, whereas he was stuck with the deadly boring Thai Chi routine. He took the page of notes he had made, just for show, sighed and got up to leave. He was hungry, so it was lunchtime, plain and simple.

"Thanks Cy." he mumbled, but there was no reply, the other was too focused on something on his own screens.

* * *

Robin had planned to go directly to the kitchen, but as soon as he was out from behind the wall that separated the control room from the rest or the main room, Slade called him. Wondering if he was in trouble, Robin ambled over, grimacing as he rubbed his back. He wasn't used to sitting on chairs for so long anymore… how did he make it through all those nights in front of the computer?

"What have you been up to, Robin?" Slade asked, so smoothly that Robin instantly had his suspicions confirmed. He had been monitored.

"Just… some research." he said, with a rather blank face, and then blinked, looking worried. He normally didn't do this kind of acting around Slade, so maybe the man would fall for it. "Oh… I asked Cy if it was all right, and he supervised me." he added.

"Shouldn't you have asked _me_?" Slade wanted to know.

Robin blushed. It wasn't hard to do on command, he had a _lot _of inspiration, after all. He looked down on his feet, shifting nervously, squeezing the paper in his hand.

"Well?" Slade asked, impatiently.

"Yes." Robin nodded.

"And why didn't you?"

"I… you see… it was about… I didn't want…"

"Ah, Robin, don't tell me… I have offered you to watch some movies or read some magazines if you need inspiration… you don't really have to go _online_… let's see what you have come up with. Give me the paper." Slade grinned at him.

Robin just gaped before he handed the piece of parchment over. Slade glanced at it and leered.

"A pillow, huh? Well, that could work… and tea, well we already know _that _works, don't we, boy? Massages? Walks? Awww… were you planning something _romantic_?"

Robin seethed. He _knew_ that Slade only was doing this to embarrass him. The man knew full well what he had been researching. But Robin couldn't let him _know_ the he knew… or… well... _suspected_. This made Robin's head hurt.

"It's not… that… It's about…" Robin looked down again. It wasn't hard to pretend that pregnancy-sites were more embarrassing for him to admit to visiting than porn-sites… they _were_… kind of… "It's about how to… sleep better when you're pregnant…" he finally admitted, face the color of beets by now.

"Damn. And I thought the pillow idea was really _good_." Slade smirked.

"Well," Robin muttered, "it will probably work better for _that_, because I don't get how it's supposed to help me _sleep_…"

"Remember that when you are seven months along…" Slade suggested.

Robin only nodded, not really in the mood for more of this today.

"I'm hungry, may I go eat?" he asked quietly instead.

Slade frowned at him and waved him off. The man was probably disappointed that he couldn't get him to explode, the boy figured.

* * *

Slade, though, was not thinking that. Not exactly. Something was up with Robin today… was it only hormones? Well, they were strong enough, he knew, but… Slade had a feeling that these changes were either really good… or really bad. He decided to reward this behavior and see what happened.

* * *

Robin tensed as Slade joined him in the kitchen. Raven had prepared egg sandwiches for him, and he was busy adding mustard to them.

"You don't think it's your eating habits that give you nightmares?" Slade said lightly. "They give _me_ some…"

Robin relaxed. Slade was not here to keep on tormenting him. Not for the moment. He grinned slightly and shook his head, biting into one of them. Slade winced.

"Would you like to go to the gym after lunch? Or take a nap? What do you think would help with this mood of yours?"

Robin glanced up at the man. If Slade pretended to care, then Robin could pretend to be civil as well.

"I slept the whole morning, remember? I think I'll go to the gym… are you coming too?" Slade and gym meant fucking, almost as certainly as Slade and bedroom… or Slade and shower… or Slade and… well… _anything_…

"I believe you would like some time alone, correct?"

Robin nodded. He was grateful for a bit of breathing space, although he suspected that being pounded into the gym mat would get him out of the rut quicker. He wouldn't suggest it, though. Maybe tonight.

"Well then. Come back here when you are finished. And stick to the routine."

Robin nodded again, downed his glass of milk and was soon on his way. Training immediately after eating was not normally something he would do, but the exercises he had were not very straining. He found his training clothes in the changing room and put them on, wishing he could have these loose-fitting clothes all the time. Slade was gradually exchanging his wardrobe for a more elastic one, though, it just didn't _hide _things as well as Robin would have wished.

Robin started with the stretching as usual, before moving on to the Thai Chi. It was a fighting-technique, which was probably why Slade had picked it, but it was so _slow_. Robin needed something to get him out of this gloomy state. The shot seemed to have helped, but he still felt like he was being dragged down. Irritated he punched the air with a bit more gusto. Then a low kick, Slade had taken the higher ones off the program when Robin started to get bigger, also were just a tad faster than it should be, making a faint hissing sound through the air. Robin _loved_ that sound. He wanted to hear it again. Before long , he was going through the routine at full speed, having the time of his life. He was getting closer to one of the sandbags and kicked out at it. At that moment a voice cut through the air.

"What do you think you are _doing_?"

Robin spun around to see Slade, Chang and Raven in doorway, all three looking royally pissed. Robin blinked. So, he had worked a bit harder, how would _that_ make them angry? The women on the website seemed to have no trouble doing this and more.

"What?" he asked.

Slade stalked towards him, and Robin found himself shying away, not noticing doing so until the sandbag hit him in the back as is slowly swung on it's chain. He stumbled forward and Slade caught him.

"What did I say about fighting?" the man growled.

"But… I was just…? What did I DO?" Robin exclaimed.

Chang apparently took pity on him and decided to explain… or maybe he just wanted to give another lecture.

"You know that your hormonal balance is fragile, what do you think happens when you fight, or even_ mimic _battle situations? Your testosterone rises. Do you know what will happen if it does?"

"The… contract will be broken?" Robin asked, wondering if he really had been a few punches away from freedom all along.

"No. That might happen if your_ estrogen_ gets to high. If your _testosterone_ sky rockets your baby might die."

"Oh." Robin felt stunned. So it would be _that _easy to get rid of it, if it wasn't for the contract, huh? "I didn't _know_ that. You _know_ I can't do anything to intentionally hurt it!" Robin defended himself.

"And disobeying our rules… it didn't occur to you we set them for a _reason_?" Slade growled.

"I… just thought that was about falling and stuff…" Robin mumbled.

"Is he okay?" Chang asked Raven, who nodded.

"Just a lot of endorphins seemed to have been released." Raven told them, a concentrated look on her face. Robin shuddered. He really didn't like that she entered his body like that.

"All right, Robin." Chang sat down on a nearby bench. "Let me ask you: what do you think will happen if the child dies?" as he caught Robin glancing nervously at Slade, the professor shook his head. "I don't mean what Slade might do to you, I mean what will happen inside you body."

"What do you mean?" Robin looked confused. "I remember you saying something about that it might rot?"

"Well… yes… it might, if it was to die by let's say, heart failure, but a hormone flux might make your uterus start contracting, that is… you'll go into labor."

Robin's mind went blank.

"But… that… can't…happen?" he stuttered.

"Let me assure you, it _can_. You know that Raven has made an opening into your colon? It's located about 20 centimeters, about 7,9 inches, inside your body. It's very flexible, and so are your intestine. The baby would probably rip you apart from the inside none the less, and if it made it all the way to your opening… well… that would _hurt_, let me tell you. It wouldn't _kill_ you, probably, not at this size and not with Raven to heal the gashes, but if it would happen without anyone around to _stop_ it… you would be able to discuss labor pains with any woman… and _win_…"

Robin was white as a sheet by now, unconsciously pressing himself against Slade.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me this could happen?" he whispered.

"Didn't want to upset you. We actually thought you would follow our_ instructions_. Stupid us." Chang muttered.

"I have! I will!" Robin promised. "It won't happen if I do, right?"

"It might still. But if you don't run off on your own somewhere we will be able to stop it, or sedate you in time and remove the child surgically. So don't worry about it."

Don't worry about it? Don't worry about having something the size of a … how big was it now, anyway? Well, _big_, trying to get out of you? And it would get bigger. Thinking of having something the size of a baby's head pressing…. Robin almost fainted.

"See now why you should obey?" Slade purred in his ear. As Robin weakly nodded the man released him, and helped him to stand on his own to feet.

"Shower. I'll be in the main room."

The others had already left, but Slade only had taken a step when Robin's hand shot out to grab his arm.

"Where do you think you are going? You are not leaving me alone _now_!"

* * *

Slade obliged and waited with a smirk on his face while Robin hurriedly showered and changed. He had thought of many ways to bind the boy closer to him, but this was a new one… maybe this would make the boy take the pregnancy more seriously as well, and not wish it would go wrong quite so much.

* * *

As Robin was finished Slade looked him over seriously.

"It didn't sound very nice, what Chang told you, did it?" he asked.

Robin shook his head quickly.

"I just want to let you know, boy, that if you should lose the child by doing something like this again… I might_ let_ you go through it. Raven could heal you afterwards. Maybe _that_ would finally get the message through."

Robin looked horrified.

"But… I _can't_ do anything that could harm it! You _know _I can't! I just made a mistake, I had no idea… I-"

"You had a set exercise and you strayed from it. That's disobedience."

Robin looked like he wanted to argue, but then the defiant light went out of his eyes and he lowered them to the floor.

"Yes Slade. Sorry, Slade."

"That's my pet." Slade nodded and ruffled Robin's hair.

* * *

Robin couldn't get the horrible concept out of his mind all day, so when he again sat up in bed that night, drenched in sweat, he wasn't really surprised.

He had been naked, running, fleeing the Tower, when it had happened. It started with a pinch in his stomach, turning into a stabbing pain. He fell to his knees, cradling his abdomen, that were a bit bigger than it was in real life, but not as bloated as in his earlier nightmare. There was a chuckle behind him, and Robin lurched to his feet, trying to run again, falling as another wave of pain hit him. This time it was accompanied by a liquid spilling from his opening.

"Trouble, Robin?" Slade asked. "Looks like your water just broke." Robin, who was curled up on his side, turned his head and stared up at the man who was at least twice his normal size, towering above him.

"S-slade… please…. Please… help me…" Robin managed to whisper between contractions.

Suddenly the man kneeled by his side, and put a hand on Robin's forehead soothingly. Robin sobbed and tightly gripped the hand. Slade wouldn't leave him. Slade would make this go away.

"I'll stay…" Slade confirmed, seemingly reading the boy's thoughts. "I'll stay and _watch_."

Robin cried out, rolling over on his back and arched his spine as another wave of pain tore at his body. Suddenly there was something wet between his thighs again, and Robin didn't have to see it to know that it was blood this time.

"Help me… please… someone…"

A shadow fell over the both of them and Robin reached out for the familiar shape with its pointy ears.

"Bruce…. Batman…. Please…."

"What is this? What is happening?" Bruce demanded to know.

"He is having my son." Slade answered. The man had stood up again, and now both men towered above him.

There were more people around now, heroes, Robin saw, circling him. Now he would get help. Someone would…

"What should we do?" Flash asked.

_Isn't he dead? I'm so glad he isn't dead…_ Robin thought to himself.

"Kill him." Batman said, but the wasn't looking at Slade, and not at Robin's stomach. He was looking directly into the boy's eyes.

"…Bruce…?" Robin asked weakly.

"I don't know what this thing is, but it's _not_ Robin. Kill it."

The heroes moved closer. There was a rustle of weapons being drawn.

"Wait." Slade's voice made them stop. "Let the boy be. This will kill him, and it's far more painful than anything _you_ can do…"

As to prove his point, Robin cried out in pain again, withering on the ground in an ever growing pool of blood. He tried, one last time, to get up, but slipped in the red liquid. Panting, and staring up into the sky. Robin surrendered to his fate. His eyes searched, not for Bruce, but for Slade, and he reached for the man. Once more Slade knelt beside him.

"Please…. Stay…" Robin begged. He didn't want the others there. He didn't want to be left alone with them.

"I will. To the end…" Slade promised.

Another stabbing pain made Robin scream and then he could feel himself tear open. Something was pushed out of him. Before everything went dark he heard Slade's voice again.

"What a beautiful boy we have…"

* * *

As Robin finally woke up he, this time, _expected_ Slade to be right there, and when he _wasn't_, Robin panicked.

"Slade!" His scream could well have echoed through the entire building, and the bathroom door opened almost immediately.

"What are you… did you have_ another_ one?"

Robin stared at the man for a moment before nodding and reaching out for him. Slade came up to the bed, expecting Robin to cling to him in fear, and was rather unprepared as the boy dragged him down on top of him instead.

"What's this, then? Not been sipping some of that tea, have you?" Slade smirked as the boy's lips started to explore his neck.

"Need you…" Robin whispered, and he did. Something to chase the dream away, something that would snap him out of it. At least he could use Slade for _that._

"You are drenched in sweat." Slade pointed out.

"Then take me in the shower…" Robin mumbled, not letting the man get away that easily.

"Don't you mean 'take me _to_ the…' you _don't_, do you?" Slade leered. Lifting the boy up he chuckled. "We should have midnight fucks in the shower more often anyway…"

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **ops. This became slightly longer then I had planned and didn't end as it should have, either… ah, well, I guess you have to wait until the next chapter, or this will REALLY be too long…


	40. Announcements

**A/N:** Wow! Forty chapters! Can't believe it! I knew this would be long, but THIS long? No one new will ever START reading this because of it… -sigh-

_**  
Chapter forty: Announcements **_

Robin, eyes closed, was stretched out almost completely across Slade's lap, head rested against the man's shoulder and his legs dangled lazily over the armrest of the 'throne'. It wasn't easy to be completely comfortable, but somehow the boy managed it. Being post coital helped. Robin never knew that sex could be this tiring, even though, Robin had to admit, Slade did most of the work… afterwards it was still like someone had given him a mild muscle relaxant and pushed a feather duster through his head. It felt blissfully empty. He didn't even have the energy to grunt as he felt Slade's hand slide up under his shirt and start to play with his nipples. This is what had _started _everything an hour ago. Wasn't the man ever satisfied? Robin managed to throw a somewhat annoyed look up at the man, but Slade seemed completely engrossed in his work. He was probably not even aware that he was doing it. Since Robin's pregnancy his nipples had become a new favorite plaything of Slade's, next to his hair… it was probably because they had turned almost painfully sensitive, and were now constantly hard. His areolas had darkened slightly as well lately. Robin didn't know if it was the pregnancy or the constant pinching… Chang had taken note of it, though, so it had probably something to do with hormones like everything else. Suddenly Cyborg's voice called out over the intercom.

"It's the call you have been waiting for, Master Slade. Should I put it through?"

Robin wasn't even aware that he was struggling to sit up, until Slade's hand pushed him down in place.

"Now you stay there and behave, little pet…" Slade grinned.

"You-you won't _tell_ them, will you?" Robin pleaded, but Slade only grinned wider and told Cy to let the caller through.

Robin stared with dread up at the big screen, unable to turn his eyes away, although he really wanted to curl up against Slade and disappear somehow. As the image became clear, Robin's eyes immediately went to his former mentor that stood between Clark and Diana. No mask. Robin wondered if Batman was dead or if Bruce just didn't see the point anymore. Robin's heart almost stopped when their eyes met. Bruce seemed to have aged a decade, deep worry lines clearly visible on a face that looked as pale and gaunt as a vampires'. Robin cringed. He himself had been going through hell in the beginning, and was still, when he thought about it, but somehow he had _numbed_ as well. Being in the middle of it all had made him slowly… adapt? Being petted wasn't that bad, being fucked wasn't that bad, having every aspect of his life controlled wasn't that bad… because he had seen worse. _Experienced_ worse. Maybe it was his age, or maybe that hope Slade so eagerly wanted to extinguish… but Robin, somehow, survived. Bruce, though, looked like he died a long time ago.

Robin saw how the man tore his eyes from him with difficulty, to look at Slade instead. Robin knew that invisible mask Bruce wore now, it was the emotionless one. But he had never seen it look so fragile.

"You wanted to speak to us?" Bruce said.

Slade smiled lazily and withdrew his hand from under Robin's shirt slowly, to make it completely clear what had been interrupted. Before he did, though, he pinched one of the nipples quickly, making Robin gasp and the JL cringe.

"Yes. It has been a while, hasn't it?" Slade started.

"I doubt you wanted to contact us for small talk…" Bruce growled. "And before you even try, tracking this call is futile."

"Ah, but I'll try anyway, I'm sure you understand…" Slade chuckled. "I wanted to ask how it felt like, being hunted… having to hide, being regarded with contempt by the people you once protected…"

"No, you didn't. And people still need us." Bruce snorted.

"Doubtful. But _you_ need people… What do you have to do, I wonder, for Lex's protection.?"

This time, Superman's eyes flashed coldly, but no one answered.

"You didn't have anything to tell us, you just wanted to test that connection… didn't you?" Clark said in a deceivingly calm voice.

"Well, yes…. and no…" Slade . Robin only now realized that the man wasn't wearing his mask, and yet none of the JL looked taken aback, or even curious. They had all recognized him instantly as well… How? The boy only had one answer, and again it was Lex. The man must have either described the man's face or even manage to take pictures. The ones Robin himself had seen as he had found out Slade's identity as Deathstroke a few months previous to his capture, was blurry at best, and taken from afar. Robin would never have recognized Slade's face from those. That whole folder had been strangely lacking… no history, nothing certain… it read like guesses paired with questionable logic. Well, at that time, going from knowing nothing but a name, it was a goldmine. Now, Robin started to suspect the real folder had been switched. But it didn't matter. Little did, these days.

The JL had given it away, though, and Slade was pleased about it.

"I actually made the connection for my pet's sake… we have some good news for you, Bruce…" Before Robin could react, Slade had pulled up his shirt and were caressing the small , but clearly visible, bulge. "You are going to be a grandpa…" The shocked silence filled the room until it was almost hard to breathe.

"A… _male_… pregnancy?" Wonder Woman whispered. Somehow, deep down, Robin thought he detected a note that told him that she wasn't _completely_ averse to the idea in general.

"Richard… is… is this true?" Clark looked like he had just eaten a kryptonite sundae.

Robin, looking into Bruce's eyes, nodded. "Yes… Raven and Chang… Slade's the… father…"

Bruce closed his eyes briefly.

"Robin…"

Robin would never forget how broken he sounded right then.

"Bruce…it's… it's okay. _I'm_ okay. Please, don't… don't worry…" Robin tried feebly, strangely enough feeling like it was _Bruce_ who needed the comfort, not him.

"It's a boy, if you wanted to know…" Slade was still caressing Robin's stomach, almost lovingly, but the triumphant look in his cold eye told another story. Apart from killing the boy right in front of the bat's face, Slade knew that there was probably nothing else that could hurt Bruce as much as this. The dark knight squared his shoulders, though.

"Terminate it and I'll give myself up." he said in a dead voice.

Robin gasped in horror.

"No! No, you wouldn't DARE!" he shouted.

"Shhhh… let's hear what pops has to say…" Slade grinned.

"Without me you'll have one less JL member to worry about." Bruce said, coldly "I'm also in charge of our technical platform. A public execution of one of your enemies would be beneficial to your popularity. All I ask is that the pregnancy will be terminated and that you won't attempt it again."

"Tempting." Slade drawled. "What do you say, pet?"

Robin, naturally didn't have to think about it.

"No! Bruce, make that deal and I'll never forgive you! The world needs you! It doesn't need me, I'm nothing, just a sidekick… just a… pet… Please, Bruce, don't do this to me! Don't betray me!"

"B-betray you?" Bruce was looking at him again.

"Yes. If you give up, you betray me. I'm dead, Bruce, I'm sorry… but that's not a reason to give up… let me go, but fight for my memory, if nothing else. Don't give yourself up. _He will make me watch you die_."

Robin hadn't noticed that Slade finally had let him sit up, and had wound an arm around his waist possessively. As he noticed that, he also realized that he held onto that arm like it was the safety bar on a roller coaster. Robin was shaking. From fear, from frustration… he didn't know. "Slade…" he whispered, desperately reaching out "…help…" The alpha male in Slade responded, and the man put his other hand on Robin's forehead, making the boy lean back against him. The second Robin felt Slade's lips against his neck he relaxed somewhat. This was a known type of contact, something he could deal with. He willingly turned his head as the man's mouth traveled upwards, and their lips met briefly.

"Stop it! You sick son of a bitch!" Batman's emotionless façade had finally completely cracked. Robin looked up at the man, not really knowing what all the fuss was about. It was only a kiss…

"Bruce… you don't understand… I need him now…" Robin tried to explain. "I need him…"

"No, Robin, you don't need _anybody_! You are a strong, independent, young man. I know it's hard, but you have to remember that… You don't need him. Not for anything!"

"…but I do…." Robin unconsciously touched his stomach, thinking about Chang's threat the other day, and Batman's eyes widened.

"Don't… don't tell me you… you _care_ for it? The… baby?"

Robin's throat tightened at the look of disgust on Bruce's face. He looked so much like the dream. Robin knew the disgust wasn't aimed at him, but at the situation at large, but the similarity…

He managed to shake his head in the end.

"No…. I don't… how could I?"

Superman spoke up, sounding choked.

"It's only an innocent child, Robin… it would be all right if you…"

"No!" Bruce spoke before Robin could.

"Whatever Slade have created, it's not a _child_…." Bruce growled. "It's a monster, just like _him_."

"Bruce…" Clark sounded tormented, and, considering where he came from, it wasn't surprising. "Every child is a gift… He is a part of Robin too, perhaps… I don't know how they did this, but…"

"Spare me, Clark." Bruce snarled and the Kryptonian's mouth snapped shut. "I might not be able to save him, but I wanted to spare him this…" Bruce murmured and looked up at Robin. The boy shook his head.

"You can't. And it's all right, Bruce. It's not your responsibility… Take care of the people out there for me…"

Robin's fingers moved quickly. It was a bold move, but Robin made sure Slade couldn't see his hand and that the movements looked as natural as possible.

B-e r-e-a-d-y

It was hasty but Robin saw that Bruce got the message.

"Will I see you again soon?" his guardian sighed, but Robin understood that his question was about Robin's message. 'Be ready when?' was what he asked.

Robin looked up at Slade before answering, as to ask for permission.

"I hope so, but…" Robin's voice trailed off an he gave a little shrug.

"Me too." Bruce nodded seriously.

* * *

As the screen went black once more, Robin stayed silent for a few minutes, before shaking his head.

"I don't understand." he admitted.

"Understand what?" Slade asked.

"Why you _told _them? Torturing Bruce and me _aside_… wasn't that… stupid?"

Slade chuckled. "How so?"

"Well you let them_ know_! It won't take a genius to figure out that you are doing this because of the contract, and that means they probably know by now that the bond can be passed on, and how… if they wasn't told, the only target would be me, now they know that there is another one as well… It's like showing them your poker hand, isn't it?"

"Yes… but I'm holding a Royal Flush…" Slade smirked. "All right, since you have been such a good little pet lately, I'll explain… Firstly I very much doubt that your condition will leave that room. Well, I'm sure Lex will be told, but this will not be public knowledge… for the reasons you stated: everyone will know that there is soon a second target, and even if your mentor didn't seem to look forward to becoming a grandfather, he knows that this will also endanger your situation. Rouge rebels might decide it's time to act. My second reason is Lex. I try to let him see you a lot, as knowing that you are alive and in relatively good health, keeps the JL more quiet. During the month you were locked up, there were more electronic attacks than ever. They almost managed to break into the security camera system. Your father is quite resourceful. Soon enough, this," Slade stroked Robin's stomach once more "won't be possible to hide any longer. So it's either telling Lex or hide you away again… and frankly, that is more troublesome."

"Then why didn't you just tell Lex?" Robin asked, trying to sort through Slade's logic.

"Oh, I _could_ have told Lex… but_ this_ was more fun…" Slade grinned contently.

Robin shook his head again, sadly.

"And…" Slade continued "I must say I almost took him up on that offer… it was tempting…Your father was very perceptive. When I _do_ get then, there _will_ be a public execution." Slade said thoughtfully.

Robin felt sick to his stomach at the thought and shivered.

"You won't catch them. Even if they have to hide forever or leave the planet… you won't." he mumbled.

"You think so? And just a few minutes ago I had your mentor in the palm of my hand. He will give up, eventually, but thus far I have use for him."

"What… do you mean?" Robin asked carefully.

Slade smirked and patted Robin's head.

"Pets don't have to bother their pretty little heads about things like that, now, do they?"

Robin glared up at the man, but his heart wasn't in it and he soon lowered his eyes in acceptance. It was too risky to take Slade on about something like this. Robin had regained some of the freedom and some of the trust he had lost and he needed every ounce of it in the coming weeks and months. He _hoped_ it wouldn't turn into months… but there was no way to tell, so he better keep his head down and be a reasonable good pet. Not _too_ good, though, because firstly, Slade would get suspicious, and secondly… the thought alone made Robin nauseous.

* * *

Days passed. Robin continued to visit Cy, trying to see him at least once a day, but at first he made frustratingly little progress. He did enjoy surfing the net, though, but he were careful to ask Slade every time, and never enter any forums, blogs, on line web servers or even guestbook's, where he, assumingly, could get in touch with the outside world. It killed him, but he knew that Slade was watching. He read, though. For the first time in months he was able to keep up with the news. It was depressing, however, because what Lex and Chang had said seemed to be true. It was hard to find any news concerning the darker side to Slade's rule, and that made Robin more determined to stop the man than ever. He controlled the free word, and that, to Robin was terrifying. People believed what they saw on the news… most have no idea how angled and edited that genre is, resulting in a product that, if lucky, rates just above fiction… and during Slade's control it seemed this situation was worse than ever. Robin didn't even think that Slade had put any pressure on the media, he probably didn't _have_ to. The journalists had most likely swung with popular demand or seen the truth and were too afraid to oppose the regime.

Here and there he found them though, small sites that called themselves the 'soothsayers' and things like that. Rebel news-sites. Here he also found something else, something disturbing. When he came across that page he only stared for a moment. There were pictures off him, both old and rather new ones. The newest ones made him really jump. It was taken when he was on the roof with Slade, and showed the man kissing him. How did they take those? They weren't taken from above, so it wasn't a satellite camera. Robin worked out the angles. It had to be taken from town, but higher up? Helicopter? He didn't remember hearing one, and it must have been one hell of a telescopic lens. Maybe a small radio-controlled aircraft of some sort? Yes, that's the way _he_ would do it. A radio controlled helicopter, the sound wouldn't travel that far… the quality of the pictures showed that it wasn't amateurs behind these, though… He continued to read and swallowed as every little known detail about his life were listed. It wasn't a fan-site, though. He had a prize on his head. The reward was half a million dollars, and it was only granted for his death… no 'dead or alive' here… hate were spewed over him, and though the details were hazy, they got the main thing right: he had betrayed them.

The hate towards him seemed even greater than that aimed at Slade. The guilt from his first weeks in captivity came rushing back in full force and Robin hastily left the control room. Normally he would have gone to the gym to work the negative feelings out, but since that option was taken from him, he took the not-very-constructive alternative and went to bed, curled up, as much as he could with the added girth, and pulling the comforter over his head.

* * *

He expected Slade to come after him within minutes, but the man didn't. That made Robin slightly… annoyed. And as he discovered this, that feeling in itself made him angry. Robin didn't have a good day. He soon forget it, though, as the guilt drowned all else, and as Slade finally did walk in an hour or so later, Robin was still curled up under the covers. He wasn't crying, he had just withdrawn into his own very dark little world. It was a place where people might start pulling their own hair, slam their head against the wall or cut themselves. Robin could do none of this, because of Slade's order not to hurt himself. His feelings had no way out, no way to manifest themselves, they just grew.

"What is it now?" Slade said gruffly, and Robin wanted to scream at him. The man had seen the same thing he had, but, again, Robin couldn't let Slade know that he knew that.

"Just… tired…" Robin whispered.

"You are lying…" Slade growled darkly.

"No… I… I just…. Please leave me alone?"

"Was it the pictures? Or the fact that so many wants you dead?"

Robin blinked. He managed to act surprised quite convincingly.

"You… saw that?"

Slade looked like he was rolling his eye.

"Really, Robin, you didn't think I would let you roam the net unsupervised?"

"But Cy…"

"Is not you nanny."

Robin uncurled slightly managed a weak smirk.

"And you are?"

Slade snorted.

"Do you want that privilege revoked?"

Robin hesitated. He sure as hell didn't want to see any more of these sites, even if they _did_ happen to be right. It was a too big opportunity to give up, though… In the end he shrugged slightly.

"Guess not. Sorry."

Robin became lost in thoughts for a moment. He marvelled at how easily Slade had broken his sense of panic, but he feared it would return if the man left. A hand on his hip, pushing him over on his back, told him that Slade had the same idea.

"How about some distraction?" the man purred.

"Yeah." Robin nodded without any enthusiasm. It would 'help' in a very weird sense. Something suddenly occurred to him. If Slade caught Bruce, if he executed him… Would Robin still let this happen? The boy snorted. What choice did he have? None.

"What's so funny?" Slade smirked down at him. The man had undressed them both and positioned himself while Robin had been elsewhere. Robin was even half hard, his body had started to respond automatically to Slade some time ago.

"Nothing." Robin lifted his hips slightly, out of habit. He knew it would feel better that way. Slade entered him completely in one fast, smooth thrust, and Robin was grateful that this evidently just was a fuck. No foreplay, no niceties, just business. Slade was too good at the foreplay game, and could, if he wanted, make Robin scream and beg to be fucked, and that was always very emotionally draining for Robin, something he couldn't deal with at the moment. He wondered I Slade understood that… if the man had let him have what he needed, or just taken what he wanted? Robin didn't know. It was clear to him that Slade cared, to some extent, about him, though it was only physical. The man didn't give a damn about him as a person or about his emotions, but to Robin, that was just as well, most of the time. Once in a while, though… once in a while he missed being loved…

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **Ok, so I know you can't tell from this chapter, because right now I feel it's pretty bland, but the story is coming to an end… and because of that I really have to FOCUS again, to make sure it's sewn together as nicely as possible (warning: might leave a scar)… for some chapters now I have just been enjoying myself, more or less, but now I have to start using my BRAIN again! winces So, even though I have… (checks) seven pages (almost a whole chapter) written after this, it needs a LOT of work… so it might be a bit over a week until the next update… I really have to write ahead again now to make sure I don't MISS anything… not sure how many chapters are left (I have said five, but that was seven chapters ago, so…) Would be nice to end this at forty-five, though… We'll see…

Oh, and I'm also completely engrossed in a "new" hobby of mine… I'm trying to do a comic! A yaoi-thing based on my drabble "Is there a vet in the house?" SOOOO much fun to draw Robin and Red X as cat-boys… driving Slade mad… -lol- Check it out on my Deviant Art account, click the "Homepage" link in my bio… That takes a lot of time, though, so I'm trying to balance that and this… with dubious results… ;o)

Well, hopefully I'll manage. Comments and reviews help!


	41. Bite

**A/N:** Hi! Sorry for the update-gap! I warned you it might be a bit longer and it was… AND this chapter is short-ish, but I couldn't find a better place to stop… but it's about seven pages, so it's not THAT short…  
Work has been and IS tough right now, but in a few short weeks my vacation is coming up… + there is Sweden's national holiday next Friday, so a three-day-weekend is mine to enjoy! Yay! I need it, because on top of everything I have had a nasty cold… still is a bit under the weather, and work was so busy there was no way in hell I could stay home… but that meant I just went to bed when I came home so I have missed DAYS of writing and drawing… sigh The bright side is that some of you lovely people have updated your stories, so I have had some things to read while being sick… thank you! Keep doing that!

**  
Chapter forty-one: Bite **

Robin sighed and stared out of the window. Once more, too many days had passed, almost unnoticed… He desperately wanted some fresh air, but after seeing those photos he never wanted to visit the roof again. Sure, since they had managed to take pictures, there was always a slim chance someone would come close enough to shoot him, these people seemed capable of kamikaze missions, but enjoying the sun while waiting for a sniper's bullet to hit wasn't the way he really wanted to spend the afternoon. Even standing by the window made him a bit queasy, even though he knew that it was impossible to take a photo through this glass. He didn't know quite what to do with himself, though. Impossible as it may seem, his days had become routine … Robin chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Would you mind sharing the joke?" Slade asked from behind him.

"I just wondered how I, while being held captive and pregnant, _still_ manage to get bored." Robin smirked.

Slade chuckled.

"That's teenagers for you… have to keep them entertained…"

"I have been entertained _enough_ today, thank you…" Robin snorted. "Can't I have a book or something? In my room I had-"

"We threw everything in your room away when I moved in." Slade cut him off, and Robin's jaw dropped.

"What?_ Everything_?"

"Yes. You wouldn't have any more use for it… I provide everything you need, the only thing that is yours… is this…" Slade played with Robin's collar, which today, as a thank you from this morning, Robin guessed, said "SEXY".

Robin pulled away slightly. His collar, however used he had gotten to it, wasn't a belonging he exactly _treasured_. He _had_, however , treasured his books, his tools and other possessions. He had never been much for clutter and kept a lot fewer things than most boys his age, but the things he had were all the more loved. And now they were gone. Until now he had believed they had packed his things away somewhere in a storage room… Robin spun around, facing Slade.

"How _could_ you?"

"Why _wouldn't _I?" the man calmly answered, and folded his arms.

Robin drew a deep breath. He _could_ kick and scream. That _wouldn't_ get his things back, it would only make him look pathetic. Robin was tired of being pathetic. He straightened his back and looked up directly into Slade's eye icily.

"Yes. Why wouldn't you? Please excuse me." He walked off towards the kitchen, leaving Slade behind.

* * *

The man watched his pet go with a sense of pride. Robin had really started to show self control lately… maybe being pregnant had some kind of maturing effect on him after all…? As long as he wasn't tormented by his hormones he seemed to be in command of himself, even though Slade intentionally pushed him from time to time.

The man knew the boy would still make a marvelous apprentice. With a build and mind like Robin's, the boy could become the prefect assassin… but ruling the world left little need for those services… he already had the best in the trade working for him. The man remembered his idea about turning Robin into some sort of symbolic bodyguard, and that still appealed somewhat to him… but that would be years from now, Robin's body had some other uses first.

Slade left his pet to his snack, not really wanting to know what it was. This week it seemed that Robin had taken to orange slices, which was fine… it was the mayonnaise he dipped them in that made Slade's stomach turn. Even Starfire wouldn't eat it.

* * *

Robin didn't experiment this time, though, and only grabbed an apple. He leaned over the kitchen counter for a moment, chewing on it while resting his back. He was starting to feel like he was eighty… his back ached and it was difficult to move properly… and the worst thing was that he still only were about half way through… he would get a _lot _bigger, and, frankly, he didn't think his body could handle that…

_Women must be some kind of meta-humans the LOT of them, to be able to deal with this…_he thought to himself, feeling a rush of self pity that was quickly showed away. He missed Star and Raven too. It was incredible, but true. The girls had been very busy lately, apparently, or maybe Star was just loosing interest now when Robin's pregnancy was old news… No, Robin didn't really think so. Maybe Slade kept them busy because they almost drove Robin insane in the beginning? Well, _now_ he missed them. Raven he still saw now and again on physicals, but she was supposedly busy focusing on how to help Chang with the c-section and the healing afterwards. That would take a lot out of her and she needed to start gather her strength even now. Maybe he should ask after them? Robin had a nagging suspicion, though, that three minutes with Starfire would be enough for him to long for this silence again… but he was still bored.

It was all Cy's fault really… Robin had set it all up, but the damn metal man just wouldn't _bite_. As Robin sighed and ambled over to the mechanical teen's control room, he had no idea that today, he _would_.

* * *

It had all started with a snide remark from Robin, many days ago. As the boy sat down today, a question came.

"Master Slade is not happy with me?"

Robin was glad he already was sitting or he would have tripped over himself. _Why had it taken so long?_ Sure, Robin had made more comments in the same general direction, but it was like his old friend focused so hard on his tasks he only permitted a very small part of his brain to process unrelated information. Perhaps, no, _almost certainly_, Cyborg's sense of time had become blurred as well. He might not have been aware that it had been such a long time.

Robin tried to collect his thoughts in a hurry.

"Ah… you know…" he tried to think of the perfect thing to say. He had made sure that Slade didn't have any microphones here long before ever beginning with this plan, simply by saying things to Cy that he knew the man wouldn't be able to prevent himself from commenting or act upon, but there seemed to only be cameras. "Well, he's not _unhappy_, exactly, I mean, you clearly do your_ job_…"

"But?" Cy wanted to know.

"Weeelll…." Robin tried to drag it out, like he was uncomfortable talking about it. "After you were hurt on that mission, he just stuck you here behind a desk, right?"

"I do this well." Cyborg's words were short and icy. Good. Exactly what Robin wanted.

"Yeah, but this isn't _all _you can do, right? The rest of us, we do lot's of stuff… I mean, we _improvise_…"

"Don't wanna hear about you and Master Slade improvising…" Cy grunted.

"You sure?" Robin faked a grin "There was some technology involved…"

"No thanks."

"'Kay. Well, he _liked _it… he likes stuff like that…"  
"I'm not listening."

"No, I mean… he _knows_ you do your_ best _and everything, but… you know… he likes to see some _effort_…"

"He didn't like BB improvising."

_Damn! Damn-damn-damn… _Robin had hoped Cy had been too wrapped up in his work to take much notice.

"Nah! BB was a moron… he was clumsy!" _Shite , it hurt to say that! _"Slade wants _professionals_…"

"In _all_ areas, huh?" Cy smirked and glanced over at Robin for a second.

Robin blushed and then tried to brush the feeling away.

"Yes. Exactly."

"So… what does he want?"

Robin hesitated. He could tell him, but that would be suspicious. Ah, so bloody close, but he couldn't rush it.

"Dunno…" he shrugged instead and leaned back in his chair, fighting a grin, because that Slade _would _see. It had begun now, he was sure, and it might be a rocky ride. Robin pushed the guilt and fear aside. No time for that. Slade had asked him, in the beginning, what he was willing to sacrifice…

* * *

Robin stayed for a while and did some idle surfing, checking the news-sites, more for show than anything else. The sound of Cyborg's fingers clicking away at the controls grew louder and more irritated, until the half metal teen couldn't contain his irritation any more.

"What am I supposed to _do_, huh? I made it so nothing gets even _close_ to the Tower, not physically _or_ electronically… I have worked out every dead angle and rectified it, set up every security measure I could think off and then some. Hell, they tried to _nuke_ us a while back, and we never even got _warm_… what _more_ can I do?"

Robin hesitated. He had expected Cy to mull this over for a while, but it seemed his former team-mate was aching for some answers.

"You are still a warrior, aren't you?" Robin asked airily.

"'Course!"

"Want to prove that? Prove yourself to Slade?"

"Yes."

"Well, that is going to be difficult, isn't it? The world is pretty peaceful out there… and a warrior with no one to fight…"

"There are rebels…" Cy objected.

"Scattered… weak… not worth it… not in this state. Nah, you are a firewall, get used to it… who knows, in a few years or so, maybe there will be a hacker that will take you more than a few seconds to tear apart…?" Robin chuckled. "Well, I got to go… Slade will miss me…"

* * *

Robin got up and left a bewildered Cy behind. Again the feeling of success was mixed with guilt, and Robin really went to Slade's side, sitting down on the sheepskins with a repressed sigh.

"You are moody today, aren't you?" Slade chuckled.

"There were some first editions you know!" Robin muttered.

"Still upset about your _things_?" Slade tutted. "Never thought you were the materialistic kind…"

"…._rare_…" Robin mumbled and that was the only word Slade caught.

"That is enough, pet…"

Robin heard the warning in Slade's voice clearly. He didn't care. He got up on his feet, clumsily.

"Screw you." he growled quietly and started down the stairs.

"Come here. Sit down."

In seconds Robin was back, snarling openly now. His guilt had made his mood plummet to an all time low, and acting like a good pet right now wasn't even worth thinking about.

"What should I do with you, acting up like this…?" Slade said, curling his fingers in Robin's hair. "I accept your mood swings, but disrespect? I think not."

"Yeah, because you have done _sooo_ much to earn my respect…" Robin's voice dripped with acid. He winced as the grasp on his hair tightened. Slade chuckled darkly.

"And so what would I have to do to _earn_ it?"

Robin was about to snarl something back, but looking into Slade's eye he saw genuine curiosity there. Robin blinked.

"First of all…." he started. "you aren't interested in my respect…"

"No." Slade confessed, "I was merely fascinated with the subject… as a thought experiment… after everything I have done… what would it take?"

Robin's anger were already forgotten. He gave the matter some serious thought.

"Tearing up the contract." he concluded.

"And that would make it all better?" Slade smirked.

Robin shook his head slowly, while thinking.

"The whole structure of this world have changed so much that maybe it wouldn't even matter… you might even be able to remain in power… having the Titan's free would hurt them more than anything too…"

"And still?"

Robin nodded.

"Yes. Still. The contract… using magic… binding people, it's… it's what some _weakling_ would do. It's _cheating_."

Slade laughed again.

"Is that so…? But destroying it would redeem me?"

"It would at least show the world what you are really made of…." Robin raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Hiding in a Tower forever, Slade… is that really _you_?"

Slade smiled back, leaned forward a bit and patted Robin's head affectionately.

"You know what, pet? You are really _good_… if it wasn't for your little problem with morals, you could be a politician."

"What problems with morals?" Robin frowned.

"You _have_ them…"

Robin snorted at the stupid joke.

"Can I get up now? I'm hungry." he muttered. "Please?" he added as an afterthought.

Slade merely made an gesture and a robot stepped out from the wall it was lined up against and headed for the kitchen. Robin assumed that meant 'no' and frowned. He really hoped this was a temporary thing and that Slade would let him move around again soon. He couldn't afford to be fettered to the man at this stage of the plan. He turned half the way around and leaned his arms on Slade's legs, looking up at the man.

"So what would _I_ have to do?"

"In what circumstance?" Slade asked.

"To earn your respect?"

Slade was quiet for a while.

"In a way, you have it…" he said after some time.

"I…. I _do_?" Robin's jaw dropped and he must have looked rather shell-shocked, because Slade grinned.

"Yes. Because you don't break. You _adapt,_ yes, and you are starting to accept your place, but that is only a sign of intelligence… I thought you would be broken long before now…It was close, but you pulled through…_ that_, my pet, impressed me."

"I thought it annoyed you…" Robin said, a very pale smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, it _did_…" Slade chuckled. "I'll be more thorough next time."

Robin paled and withdrew as much as he could with the bond still in place.

"It was only a joke, pet." Slade calmed him.

"It wasn't funny." Robin replied.

"It wasn't supposed to be."

Robin placed a reluctant hand on his swelling belly and closed his eyes. He had so little time left, and if this plan failed, there wouldn't be time to try another, even if he managed to think of one. He shuddered.

"Come here again…" he heard Slade purr, and Robin obeyed, shuffling closer until he leaned against the man once more.

"Please don't remind me…" he whispered. "Please… my nightmares…"

Slade's hand felt heavy as it landed on Robin's head yet again.

"Shhhh…. calm down…" Slade hushed him. "Look, your food is here. Eat, and then you'll feel better, I'm sure."

Robin made a face. Food seldom made him feel better. He didn't have that kind of relationship to food. It was just nutrition, something to keep him going… he took the tray from the robot and examined it. A salad and a sandwich and some orange juice. He fiddled around with it for a while, eating only the tomato-pieces from the salad first, before moving on to the cucumber ones and so on, carefully avoiding the peas. The juice was refreshing enough but he didn't touch the sandwich. It had butter on it. Today butter grossed him out.

* * *

Slade kept him by his feet all day, and Robin itched to move. He had no idea how he had been able to spend _days_ just _sitting_ here in the beginning, and he started to appreciate the little freedom he had even more. He tried not to show his restlessness, though. A dog pulling at the lead you wouldn't trust to let lose, but one trotting obediently by it's masters side…? That was more likely to happen. That's why Robin leaned his head back against Slade's thigh and closed his eyes as the man's fingers continued their everlasting play with his hair. It actually felt kind of good. Robin didn't mind it much when they were alone. He let out a little sigh and sank a bit further down.

"You know, I think I will treat you to something tomorrow…" Slade suddenly said, making Robin jump a little bit.

"What?" Robin asked, a bit apprehensively.

"It's a surprise." The man smirked down on him. Robin frowned.

"So I won't like it?"

"I think you will."

"It's sex-related isn't it?" Robin had a hint of accusation in his voice.

"Actually, no. Disappointed?" Slade wanted to know.

"Oh, _very_." Robin snorted, but softened his tone with a small smirk.

"I'm sure you are… but let's make that up right now…"

Robin suddenly found himself being carried, bridal style, in the direction of the bedroom.

"Sometimes I wish I had a twin…" he sighed wryly. "mainly because you would never have time to take over the world then…"

"No, I would have been_ far_ too occupied…" Slade chuckled.

"I just want to know where you get that energy… do you_ live_ on oysters? I hoped you would tire of it sooner or later…"

"You are mine… and I will never grow tired of proving that to you…" Slade purred and Robin's eyes widened. Was_ that_ it? Was _that_ why Slade seemed insatiable?

"What if I just told you I _get_ it and we call it a night?" Robin asked as Slade put him down on the bed. The man didn't just toss him on it anymore, he had sense enough to be careful, but that didn't mean he was feather-touch gentle.

"Let me think about it… no." Slade smirked and pulled his shirt off.

"Didn't think so." Robin sighed and rolled his eyes mockingly. He wasn't exactly in the mood, but he would bear this like a trooper as usual. A bit of careful joking with Slade made the man relax and Robin needed him to be in a good mood tomorrow, so Slade wouldn't require him to 'heel' quite that much. Robin had to see Cyborg.

Slade studied his pet as he slowly undressed him. The man sensed that Robin was a bit reluctant, but even so the boy tried to be accommodating. Only small signs gave him away, like a slight tenseness, the way he kept his eyes shut more and how his movements more or less mirrored Slade's. When he was willing, Robins hands and lips found their own paths. But he wasn't openly reluctant, and Slade decided to reward the effort. He pushed the boy down with a hand on Robin's chest, and kept him there while kissing his way down the boy's body. Not very boyish any more, by the way… and not only because of the bulging stomach.

"I noticed today that you are getting taller…" Slade purred between kisses, nibbles and licks.

Robin raised his head.

"Really?"

Slade grinned at the hopeful note in Robin's voice. He knew the boy's slight frame, although beautiful to Slade, was something of a inferiority complex to him.

"Yes, I had to order bigger clothes all around for you… See what eating right and only doing _normal_ amount of exercise can do?" Slade teased the boy.

Robin snorted a bit but it turned into a gasp as Slade returned to what he was doing.

Robin shuddered as Slade's lips engulfed him. Trying and failing to hold back gasps of pleasure, Robin felt himself quickly losing control. He still had difficulty _receiving_ pleasure, especially this one-sided. He felt more guilty this way than when he was the one giving it. And this… this Slade almost _never _did to him. Robin fought not to move his hips or, terrifying thought, grab Slade's hair, but he couldn't stop the quiet, pleading noises that escaped him. Those sounds seemed to make Slade work faster and harder, and soon there was no return… Robin tried to warn the man, but before he could, he exploded, carried away on a wave of bliss for a few moments. Before even coming down he felt Slade's mouth on his, and could taste himself on the man's tongue. After a long kiss, Robin was panting even harder when before and looked up at Slade with slightly glazed eyes.

Robin felt Slade's hands on his hips, slowly pushing him on his side, and he obediently rolled over. Before he could get up on his hands and knees, the position he assumed Slade had decided to fuck him in, however, he found himself being pulled against Slade's chest. The man was on his side and for a moment Robin hoped that Slade had simply decided to go to sleep, spooning him. That wasn't to happen, as Slade lifted Robin's thigh the next moment. Robin grabbed the bedding in front of him for support, but instead of thrusting in, Slade simply stopped when the lubed head of his cock pushed gently against Robin's opening. Robin must have made some kind of surprised noise as the expected invasion didn't happen, because Slade chuckled.

"Patience, Robin. Why_ is_ that so hard for you to learn?" The man reached over and started stroking Robin's length, and soon he was completely hard again. Robin panted as the pressure from Slade's member increased until he felt the head slowly, slowly pushing inside him. Slade never stopped touching him, in fact his grip tightened and the strokes became faster. A little more of Slade stretched him and Robin whimpered. Then he suddenly noticed that it wasn't the man that was pushing against _him_, it was the other way around. After realizing this, Robin tried to stay still, but as Slade didn't stop touching him, the need to be filled grew until he quickly pushed back as hard as he could, impaling himself on Slade's length. That was all it took for him to come again. Slade grabbed his hips after that and finally started moving, building up a rhythm that grew faster and faster until Robin felt the man's hot seed fill him. Robin felt completely drained by now, and when Slade didn't withdrew but pulled him closer, and stayed like that, resting, Robin simply fell asleep with the man still inside him.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **Soooo tired right now. Feel like crawling to bed with some ice-cream for my sore throat… gonna go check if there is any updates to read first… get the hint? ;o)


	42. Pampering and Plans

**A/N:** **I'M SORRY!!** God, I feel awful… I USUALLY keep my updates quite frequent, though, so I hope you can forgive me… Writing has been tough, because work has tired me out and I haven't had the energy to THINK… but I'm completely all right, so thanks to those of you who have been asking/nagging/pointing lacks of updates out to me… ;o)

I blame the weather as well, 'cause we have had thunder-showers here, every other day, nothing too bad, but I'm one of those who turns everything off at the slightest sound…

NOW I'm on VACATION, though, for three weeks… I need some days to settle into the vacation-mode, but then I think writing will come easier… not many chapters left now, so hold on…

**Chapter forty-two: Pampering and Plans**

"What… what is this?" Robin looked around in what used to be the small conference room, again transformed into something else. There was some sort of padded bench-like chair, reminding Robin somewhat of a dentist chair, in the middle of the room and a lot of screens and small tables cluttered with things Robin couldn't quite make out.

"It's your reward… your little surprise… well… _ours_, since I intend to benefit from it as well…"

"Again… what _is _this?" Robin tried very hard not to sound as tentative as he felt.

"I have noticed that your hair, among other things, is starting to look a little unkempt. There will be people here shortly to take care of that."

Robin opened and closed his mouth several times.

"I… the surprise… it's a _haircut_?"

Slade chuckled.

"It's an opportunity for you to feel pampered… My advice is to take it. It won't happen again any time soon."

"…other people are coming?" Robin's mind was still reeling.

"Yes. Even _I_ have my limitations."  
"Your limitation is that you can't do a haircut? How did you ever _survive_…?" Robin snorted.

"It was close…" Slade smirked. "Now, listen too me, pet. The people who are coming have been thoroughly checked, you should be safe with them. How safe _they_ are, though, is up to you."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked hesitantly.

Slade walked passed him and grabbed a tent-like piece of cloth, shaking it out until Robin saw that it was a regular hairdresser smock.

"I will not allow them to find out about the pregnancy, that should _not_ be common knowledge. So you will wear this, and if you as much as _hint_ at your situation, or anything_ else_ for that matter… they won't leave here alive. Do you understand?"

Robin nodded. Not that he was eager to tell _anyone_, he had enough disgusted looks from the JL, thank you very much. Well. From Ba- Bruce.

Slade fastened the tent-like thing around his neck and Robin, after a few tries, found the openings for his arms.

"I trust that you will behave yourself now?" Slade's voice had a warning in it that wasn't lost on Robin. Another curt nod from the boy later and Slade put on his mask. In an instant he turned from a semi-human to a not-at-all-human in Robin's eyes, and it was almost scary to watch. The man then pressed a button on his wrist guard, making the door open and then three women came in. Robin tried not to look at them too closely. He didn't want their faces etched in his mind in case Slade decided to kill them for no good reason. They were all smiles and very high-pitched voices, though, like they were talking to a puppy. They seemed to be aware of who he was, and that made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Come here, honey, make yourself comfortable…" Robin was almost dragged to the freaky looking chair and then his hair was painfully assaulted and assessed.

"How would you like it, hm? Such wonderful hair…We'll keep the length?"

"Yes." Slade was the one answering, which threw Robin off for a moment before he realized that the woman hadn't been addressing him, she had been talking to Slade all along.

"You know, some make-up would make his eyes just pop… accent his feminine features." another one offered.

Robin's face were already working on an indignant blush and now it deepened. Unexpectedly, Slade came to the rescue. Sort of.

"He is not a _girl_, and I, believe me, am very happy with that fact. If I had wanted to fuck a woman I would have. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir! Sorry, sir." was the hurried reply, but Robin heard a hint of sullenness in the woman's voice and glared suspiciously at her. What did she think he was, a doll? He gave Slade a grateful glance as well, for stopping her in her tracks. No knowing _what_ he could have ended up looking like if she had gotten her way…

Robin felt his chin being lifted and then Slade's lips pressed possessively onto his. The man had lifted his mask just enough. The suddenness made Robin give a muffled cry, sounding more like a moan, and the kiss deepened. Robin wasn't stupid enough to resist, on the contrary he was arching his back to get closer, making sure Slade wouldn't be displeased with him. As the kiss ended Robin tried to catch his breath and Slade chuckled.

"Be good. Enjoy yourself. I'll be back in a few hours."

* * *

Slade then abandoned him with the vultures who immediately started pestering him with questions. From innocent once like 'Are you comfortable?' to really, really intimate ones that no one should be able to ask without blushing. Robin kept his mouth tightly shut until one, Robin didn't bother trying to separate them, asked him if he wanted something to drink. He nodded as that would give him something to occupy himself with.

"Would you like some champagne?"

Robin didn't know much about pregnancies in general, but he knew alcohol wasn't a good idea. He shook his head, and got several more suggestions, none of them suitable. He finally had to reply.

"Do you have something without alcohol?"

"Sure, honey. Some orange juice? With ice?"

Robin nodded gratefully and soon had a cool glass in his hand as two of the women now were pulling and talking about his hair. Robin tried to relax in the chair. It was a weird one indeed. The arm rests could be swung out, it could be tilted back, Robin thought, and the leg rests were separated. Robin wondered if that meant that it could raise one leg at a time, and he suspected that he might soon find out as the third woman grabbed his foot and tutted.

"Are you walking around barefoot all the time, young man? Your soles are as thick as armor! I will prepare a footbath."

Soon Robin's feet was immerged in hot water and his hands had been soaked in some kind of oil or something and he now had plastic gloves on to let the stuff 'work'. He felt like he was being prepared for dinner. On top of that, he missed the orange juice. The glass had politely but firmly been pulled out off his hand and placed on a table. It was still within reach, but he couldn't hold it with these things on his hands. Meanwhile the discussion about his hair seemed to have drawn to a close, and his head was tilted back into a washbasin. As water of just the right temperature drenched his hair, Robin idly wondered where the water, in fact, _came_ from. And where did it go? He shrugged to himself. No matter. It was probably a hose connected to the taps in the room's small kitchenette, and then another one leading back to the sewer… or maybe there was a container for the used water under the washbasin. He smirked to himself. Wasn't he supposed to let it go? Why did he keep focusing on these stupid details?

"Robin? Robin? Sir?"

_Oh, so THAT'S why…_

"Yes?" He tried not to snap.

"Would you prefer vanilla or apple?"

"For what?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"For shampoo, dear."

"Oh… err… apple?"

"Very well."

The experience turned more pleasurable then, at least for a while, as nimble fingers massaged his scalp. Robin let himself relax, trying to get used to these foreign touches and only half succeeding. He darkly wondered if he would _ever_ be comfortable with the touch of another human again. The smell of apple blossoms spread through the room and Robin took deep breaths, pretending he was outside. The sun was shining… he was in the orchard behind Wane manor. It was spring. Everything was peaceful…

"Sir? Are you crying?"

Robin's eyes snapped open.

"What? Oh… No, sorry… got some water in my eye…" he tried to explain, blinking furiously until the dampness thankfully went away.

"I'm terribly sorry!" The woman by his head exclaimed and there was a note of fear in her voice. Robin thought she was the one suggesting the make-up and she obviously didn't want to get any more on Slade's bad side.

"Don't worry. I'm okay." he waved it away, feeling guilty that he had blamed the water in the first place. "Feels good." he added to try to calm them all down some more. Unfortunately the women took that for a sign that he was ready to talk.

"Your skin is so smooth, do you wax or do you use a cream?"

"Er…I… it's permanent…" Robin muttered, as soon as he realized that they were talking about his lack of body hair.

"Oh, what sort of technique?"

"I… I'm sorry, I don't know. Actually, I don't feel much like talking, so…"

"Oh, that is quite all right dear, just relax… so how did you meet Slade?"

Robin groaned and refused to say another word, and after a while the others got the hint and started gossiping among themselves instead. While his hair was being cut Robin barely dared to breathe, the scissors seemed to fly through the air. He couldn't see himself as there wasn't any mirrors in front of him, but he idly wondered how much she would cut off. She was supposed to let his hair remain on the longer side, after all, and to Robin it seemed that she cut off a _lot_.

The result, once he got to see it, wasn't bad, though… It was cut in different layers which made it look styled although there wasn't any products in it. It was a haircut he very well might have chosen himself, under different circumstances, and that made him feel almost happy. Finally something about his appearance that he thought suited him and he felt comfortable in. It meant a lot.

He thanked the woman, but it turned out to be a little too soon. Before long they had him lie back in the chair that was now lowered, and they started working on his hands and feet. The sensations were almost too much, pleasure mixed with pain made Robin squirm as his feet were scrubbed and washed and… was that a file? Felt like a hacksaw… His left hand was getting a somewhat gentler treatment, but Robin didn't believe things like that should be done to cuticles. Seeing how much Robin twitched and how tense he was, the women offered him a pair of headphones, telling him that some classical music might help him relax. Robin accepted and it _did_ help, and so did the freshly filled glass of juice which he held in the hand not being tortured at the moment. He drained it rather quickly, leaving the ice in the bottom, though he rather liked to chew ice cubes. They were still a little too big, though, so he left them to melt for a while, and set the glass aside, finally able to lean back and close his eyes without even having to hear the chattering around him. After a while, or an eternity from Robin's point of view, the rather painful bits seemed to be over and he was now having his feet and hands rubbed in turn. He had a vague idea that a foot massage felt good, but a hand massage? He would never have thought it, but it felt heavenly. He wished he could have a backrub as well, but he knew that that was out of the question. His whole body felt heavier and heavier…

* * *

Suddenly the hands were moving up his thighs and Robin yelped, sitting up.

"No! You can't-"

"Yes, I _can_…" a low chuckle cut him off.

Robin blinked, confused.

"Slade?" He must have fallen asleep.

"Glad you remember me… I sent the saloon-people home. They did a good job on your hair…"

"Yeah…" Robin ran his hands through it, removing the now silent headphones, and at the same time noticed how incredible soft his hands felt. His nails shone as well, having been polished and shaped to perfection. He was about to sit up when Slade pressed him back down. Looking up at the man Robin saw the now all too familiar leer.

"Stay. Let's try this chair out…"  
"Errr… don't you think they want it _back_?" Robin tried, already knowing that it would be in vain.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Slade chuckled, and Robin hiccupped when the chair suddenly tilted all the way back. Slade's hands moved around Robin's neck, unbuttoning the smock and throwing it to the floor. The boy then quickly lost both his top and his pants, squirming in the cool leather chair. With a push of a pedal, the chair rose higher and higher and then the leg-rests were parted and bent upwards, leaving Robin in a position similar to that of a person in a gynecologist chair.

Having him in a perfect position, Robin expected Slade to start fucking him immediately, especially since he was standing between his parted legs, but the man didn't. Instead he leaned forward slightly and ran his hands over Robin's chest, teasing and tweaking Robin's nipples, and making goose bumps appear all over his skin. Robin closed his eyes, determined not to give in so soon. He heard a chuckle and then the click of a glass. A second later Robin gasped, his eyes shooting open when something incredible cold touched the side of his neck. Slade chuckled again and ran the half melted ice cube slowly up over Robin's cheek and then started to tease it over the boy's lips, making them wet and slightly red. Robin opened his mouth and sucked the fingers and the frozen offender into it. Before Slade knew it, the boy's hot mouth had melted the ice completely, and Robin smiled a little, thinking the man's 'fun' now was over. He was wrong. His glass that had contained the juice was half full of melting ice, and Slade only smirked and fished out another. This one traveled down his chest and Robin's back arched as it caressed a nipple, making it harder than his it had ever been.

"Uhhh…" Robin tried to find his voice but now the ice traveled to the next nipple and then further down moving in circles on his rounded belly. The feeling of the ice was burning but soothing at the same time, and as it was half melted it didn't bite his skin, it merely slid effortlessly across it, the melted water in it's trail soon forming cool patterns that quickly seemed to heat up.

Slade left the remainder of the ice to melt in Robin's belly button, making the boy writher in the chair. Robin jumped as ice once again touched him, his hip this time, and started crisscrossing over his thighs, moving closer and closer to his crotch. Robin cried out and tried to shuffle away as the ice met the root of his length, slowly finding it's way up it's sides. Slade's hand placed itself firmly on Robin's hip, making sure he could do nothing more than buck. Not until the ice touched his member did Robin realize that he was hard. As it slid down to his balls, they tightened up almost painfully, and Robin let out a helpless moan half between agony and pleasure. He wasn't prepared, though, as Slade guided the cube lower.

"No!" Robin barely had time to cry out as the ice was pushed inside him. It was effortless as the small, rounded slick cube was almost eagerly swallowed by his body, and it made Robin buck wildly, gasping at the intense cold sliding inside him. Much to his surprise, as soon as the shock settled, it didn't hurt, not really. In fact, it-

Another piece of ice, much bigger this time, although not much larger than a big grape, joined the first, and then a third one was pushed in.

"Awww… all out of ice…." Slade smirked, as he gazed down on a heavily breathing Robin, the boy's mouth half open and his cheeks flushed.

Feeling a well known pressure against his opening, Robin gasped again and felt himself fighting for breath as the lingering coolness of the ice were replaced with the hot shaft of Slade's cock. The ice had melted almost instantly, leaving Robin's insides wet and slick, making Slade's entry very easy, and, Robin noticed, it meant the man could move faster than he normally did. After a few thrusts there was a buzzing sound from the chair, making Robin turn his head to try to figure out what Slade was doing now. The man had made the contraption rise even higher, and Robin grabbed the armrests hard when the whole thing started to tilt forwards. Soon he was at steep angle, being held up only by the parted leg-rests and Slade's body. Robin cried out in surprise as Slade started trusting up inside him again, and now he understood what the man had been thinking, making the chair turn into this shape, because Slade was deep, really deep. Just as when Robin was made to ride him, but this way Slade could thrust freely and Robin himself didn't have the control of being on top. He couldn't set the pace _or_ the depth, he couldn't do _anything _but take it. Slade quickened his thrust until Robin felt like he was going to explode from the sensation of his prostate being drilled into like with a jack hammer. As Robin felt that he was about to come, his own length was suddenly grabbed and squeezed by the base, making his release back down, leaving him so close to the peak he could scream, and scream he did. Slade wouldn't let him come, though, and kept him that agonizingly close for what seemed like forever. Robin could feel himself clamping around the man's shaft in spasms, fighting to go over the top, and at last, as Slade came himself, he let Robin go.

All Robin could hear for several minutes afterwards were the beating of his own heart in his ears and his ragged breathing. He had tried to open his eyes at first, but the world just swam in and out of focus so he had closed them again. A low chuckle, almost a purr, was the first thing he noticed as he was coming back to the real world.

"I think we'll keep the chair…"

Robin snorted tiredly and tried to lift his legs, finding that they had cramped up. It took a long, hot shower for him to feel more like himself again, and soon he found himself back by the side of Slade's chair.

* * *

"Visitor."

Robin's head snapped up at the sound of Cyborg's voice. He had been dozing against Slade's legs but now he was alert. He had to leave. As he was showing now, Slade didn't want him around when he had visitors, even if a big shirt still could hide the bulge pretty well, the problem was that _now_ Robin wasn't _wearing_ a big one, but rather a somewhat tight one. He tried to stand up, but his legs were still a bit wobbly.

"Sit."

Robin fought frantically to get up for a few moments. He looked up at Slade pleadingly, but the man only shook his head.

"It's Lex. You can stay."

"Do… do I _have_ to?" Robin didn't want to annoy the man and as Slade frowned slightly, the boy ducked his head and pressed himself closer to the chair, trying to hide in its shadow.

Lex strode in, a scowl as deep as the grand canyon on his face.

"Trouble?" Slade asked, lazily toying with Robin's hair.

"You tell me. Is it true that you- oh, god. It _is_, isn't it?" Robin felt Luthor's eyes focusing on his abdomen and he tried to curl up a little tighter. Judging by the man's outraged look Slade would get an earful, and that, at least, was something Robin looked forward to.

"I can't believe you did something like this!" Lex started, and Robin turned so he could see Slade's face as well. "Don't you realize what a huge marketing event this is?!"

Robin's face fell as he turned back to Luthor. What had the man just said? The bald man was pacing in front of the throne now, alternating between waving his arms and counting out facts on his fingers.

"Firstly your popularity, and Robin's, would _sky-rocket,_ but more importantly… male pregnancies! Think of the possibilities! Not only gay couples, but straight ones as well, where the woman are unable or unwilling to carry… and if _men_ can, there won't be any trouble helping barren women as well, will it? The _fortune_ in it alone, and the _gratitude_! You wouldn't need the contract anymore! More or less everyone knows a couple who can't have children, right? Knowing they could, thanks to_ you_… and it will last for _generations_, probably forever!"

Slade chuckled, both at Lex and the expression on his pet's face.

"Easy now. Before you start counting out the bills… I have no intention of going public with this."

"W-what? Why? It w-"

Slade made a calming gesture.

"At this time I believe this arrangement should be kept a secret. Further on, as things progresses, perhaps we'll make it public knowledge. Besides, you seem to think this situation could be mass produced, and that is not the case. Maybe Raven and Chang will find a solution in the future, if prompted to, but at this moment this is a one time thing."

"Oh. But a larger scale operation might be possible?" The dollar signs in Lex eyes seemed reluctant to go away.

"With a combination of cutting edge medical knowledge and magic? Why not?"

"Excellent. I will make plans." the businessman said, almost rubbing his hands together.

"Do you have time for some refreshments before you dash off to set the marketing budget?" Slade asked dryly, and got up, gesturing towards the comfy chairs.

"Of course." Luthor agreed, and as Slade started to walk down from the dais, Robin reluctantly followed. He could feel Lex eyes on him, and looked up into the man's eyes, trying to find any small amount of comfort or warmth there, but there was none. Instead, as Robin was about to pass Luthor, the man stopped him by placing a hand on his stomach.

"Fascinating." the man muttered.

"I guess I know where you stand now…" Robin mumbled quietly so Slade wouldn't hear.

"Quite. I might have thought that Slade using you as his personal fuck-toy was abominable, but now, my dear boy, there is something for _me_ to gain. Rather _much_, as a matter of fact. And as I have said from the beginning; the only side I am on is my own."

Robin backed away from the man's touch. He hated when people touched his stomach, but since it started to grow it was like it had become a freaking _magnet_ or something.

"Slade?" Robin called, catching the man's attention. "May I be excused?"

Slade looked back, noticed how close Lex was to his pet and nodded. He was in full control of his testosterone now, he told himself, but there _were _limits. 'See, not touch', was the rule when it came to other males around Robin.

* * *

Robin fled, trying to look like he strolled, to the control central and greeted Cy with a nod. He had ached to get here all day, but now he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to seem too eager and yet, he knew how little time he had to get results. Fortunately, Cy solved the problem by starting to talk first.

"I'm gonna take them all down."

"Uhh… great, Cy…. who?" Robin asked, hoping this thing hadn't just derailed.

"The rebels, the JL, all of them."

Robin inwardly punched the air. This was what he had hoped for. Outwardly, though, he snorted.

"Yeah, right. And how will _you_ do _that_?"

"Dunno."

_F--! _Robin rolled his eyes.

"Well, Slade would definitely be grateful, that's for sure!" he coaxed the other teen on.

Cy frowned. Well… _half_ his face frowned.

"Yeah… I've been checking out these sites and forums… planted a few bugs and trackers…." Cyborg told Robin, who sat up straighter.

"No! I mean… no… well.. that's _great_, sure, but you wanted to show Slade that _you_ are a warrior, didn't you?"

"Yeah? But it's not like I could just go out there and start fighting…" Cy said in his 'I'm older than you'-voice.

"Nah, you are right… and you wouldn't get them _all_, anyway…" Robin agreed, biting the inside of his chin so he wouldn't snap.

"Right. I need to be _here_."

"Yes, you need to run the Tower."

"Yeah."

"M-hmm… you have pretty good control of this place, haven't you…?"

"Every square inch"

"It's… almost… like a… _weapon_?" Robin couldn't believe how slow his former friend was, but now, at long last, the beginning of an idea seemed to come to him. Robin just hoped that it was _his_ idea.

"If I lured them here…" Cy started slowly… "A group at the time… sooner or later the rebels would be wiped out!"

"Yes, but it wouldn't be very remarkable, would it? Like shooting fish in a barrel…" Robin sneered.

"So what do you suggest?" Cy wanted to know, irritated that Robin didn't like his plan.

Robin drew a deep breath. He had wanted Cy to come up with this on his own, but it didn't seem to happen.

"Deal with them all at once." he said, finally.

"You crazy? I gotta get them _inside_ the Tower to be able to strike… you want hundreds of rebels in the Tower at once?"

_Yes._

"C'mon! You can deal! And it would look impressive! The Tower would be like the worlds biggest _trap_!"

"Forget it… even with my latest upgrade I couldn't keep track." Cyborg sighed

Robin smiled.

"Sure you could! You just need to really push yourself… Be the best you can be… don't you remember?"

Robin watched as the scheme he had tried to plant for so long finally sprung forth in it's fullest.

"The Maximum 7?" Cy asked.

"Yeah." Robin grinned. "The Maximum 7."

"But that chip made me-"

"Stronger."

"Yeah, but it-"

"And faster."

"Yes, man, but-"

"And more powerful."

"…but…"

"And _very_ impressive."

"It _did_, didn't it? But what about the side effects?" Cy was still struggling, but Robin went for the killing strike.

"Your personality?" Robin laughed. "C'mon Cy? You think Slade cares about _that_? _You'll_ be the one who'll take the whole rebellion down… you'll be his all time most powerful weapon. What are a few side effects to that?"

The grin on Cy's face made Robin want to cry.

* * *

Cyborg immediately started working on his plan and Robin slumped back in his chair, with a heavy heart, watching. It was all set in motion now, and he hoped, _hoped_, that Cy would be alright in the end. But he wasn't sure.

_Sacrifices._

And the rebels? More sacrifices. Robin was counting on them to be more resourceful than Cy might realize, but he knew some would die in rooms which were suddenly sealed tight and deprived of oxygen. Or turn flaming hot in an instant, or… no! He didn't want to think about it. He had warned Batman to be alert, look for signs… and the whole scattered rebel community, suddenly being pulled together… Robin was sure that they would have the backing of the JL as well. Luthor was a danger, though… he hoped that the league were clever enough to keep this from the man.

Robin wasn't sure how Cy would go about this, he didn't need to know. His former teammate would probably infiltrate a rebel group online, if he hadn't already, and encourage them to hook up with other groups, build their strength and confidence enough, and then leak some information to them. Information about how to get into the Tower. In the chaos that would follow, Robin saw his only chance. He didn't know exactly what he would do in the closing stages of the plan. Since he had no idea how things would unfold, he couldn't very well plan it. It would have to be improvising the rest of the way. Robin had no problem with that. He would take every opportunity to finish this. It didn't matter _how_, as long as it ended.

"I'll use the Titans East."

"Huh?" Robin said, being awoken from his serious thoughts. Cy had spoken unexpectedly, and Robin had no clue what he was saying.

"It's this teen-super hero group… Master Slade asked me to keep an eye on them after they formed… they haven't been causing trouble, only going about helping people in general, but that's just a front… I have been working with them for weeks now, under cover of course… hot leader…" Cy smirked the last line and Robin's heart beat a tad faster. Cy was still human enough to notice? It seemed so. Maybe Robin himself had helped thaw him out a bit again… Robin swallowed. It was much easier to sacrifice a machine than a human, though…

"So… you can get the ball rolling quickly, then?" Robin asked carefully.

"Sure… within a week… what should I tell Master Slade?"

Robin tensed.

"Well… sure you _can _tell him about the trap… but wouldn't it be more remarkable if you were to conquer a completely _unexpected_ attack?"

"But all the _planning_…" Cy whined.

"You can take credit for that afterwards. You wouldn't want Slade to worry, would you? Or decide that you can't cope and send his _robots_ to deal with the rebels instead?"

"No way." Cy shook his head. " I can do this."

_I hope you can't, my friend… I really hope you can't…_

* * *

That evening Robin was resting against Slade in bed, about to drift off to sleep when something made him bolt into a sitting position. Something very strange was happening, and Robin didn't like it one bit…

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** I solemnly swear I am up to no good… AND that I will update quicker this time! Sorry for the wait, I hope you are still out there, reading… hello? Hello? Anyone?


	43. The Chaos Inside

**A/N:** See!? It wasn't too long, was it? This will be another emotional rollercoaster, so try to hold on…  
I'm taking liberties with Slade's past again. Damn, I'm naughty. –grin- No, it's not a naughty bit… sorry… it's the family bit… don't sue. I KNOW it's not "correct" but it is in _this_ universe, kay? –grin-

**Chapter forty-three: The Chaos Inside**

"What the _hell_…?" Robin gasped.

"What's wrong?" Slade was immediately on guard.

Robin swallowed and pressed his hands against his stomach. After a minute he sighed in relief.

"It was probably noth- ah!"

Slade's hands joined his and almost instantly it happened again. Slade chuckled.

"Seems like the boy has started kicking…"

"That… that was the… the_ baby_?"

"Yes. He feels quite determined… this was the first time you have felt anything?"

"Of course it was! Don't you think I would have told-" Robin stopped. He_ would_ have told Slade. And Chang. But why? _Chang_ would be interested, he would gleefully start another chart and probably have Robin report any movement he felt, but Slade? Was he even concerned? His interest lay in the child when it was born, and, naturally, that it was healthy, but _these_ things? Did he care? And why did Robin _himself _care? This should be another annoying thing on the very long list of 'bad stuff that happens when you are pregnant', but… somehow…

"What do _you_ know about it, anyway…?" Robin huffed and laid back down.

"Well, _I_ have, unlike you, experienced this before." Slade said casually.

Robin gaped. The folder he had found on Deathstroke said nothing about a family.

"You… you have a kid?"

"Had. Two boys. Both they and their mother passed away."

Robin found that so many questions exploded in his mind that he had a very hard time picking just one to start with.

"Did… did you…?"  
"Kill them? No."

Robin's mind hit a cruel streak, and wanting to lash out at Slade for dropping this news on him like it was nothing, he smirked.

"Bet you weren't awarded 'father of the year', huh?"

Slade rolled over on his side, facing Robin, and the boy swallowed. Something in the man's eye told him that this was a forbidden path.

"We were a family. I loved them, they loved me. Is that so hard for you to believe?"

That look in Slade's eye scared him, but Robin pushed back, this time with brutal honesty.

"Yes. It is. After everything you have done… the way you treat people… Sorry, _Master,_ but I don't think you_ can _love."

A cold smirk was his only reply at first, but then Slade said in a low voice.

"Is it that upsetting? Oh, I can_ love_, Robin… but only _humans_, not little _pets_."

Robin burst out laughing.

"You think I _want_ you to love me? Heaven forbid! I wish you would care _less_, that's all… And your kids? They would be proud of you, wouldn't they? They are better off dead."

If Robin had gone a little too far before he was now doing cartwheels through a minefield, and something had just gone 'click'.

Robin choked as his throat was grabbed and squeezed roughly.

"Never-" Slade growled in his ear "-ever say a thing like that again or I will make sure it is the last thing you say. Is that understood?"

The deadly calm of Slade's voice made Robin ice cold. He suddenly realized that his damn mouth had nearly laded him in isolation again, and the thought almost made him panic. Besides the terror of that experience, the plan was in motion, he couldn't afford this. An angry Slade would either lock him up or keep him bound by the throne, and either way was a catastrophe in case of an attack. There was too much up to luck and coincidence already. Robin, with great effort, swallowed his pride and anger, and finally let the fear shine through.

"S-so-sorry.." he gasped, fighting to get some air.

Slade released him, slowly, and Robin took a few deep breaths before looking up at the man.

"I'm sorry." he continued, a bit roughly. "You were right… I … I was hurt… I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" Robin could almost feel the man relax beside him, and hoped that meant that Slade wouldn't hold a grudge. He seldom did, Robin realized. He disciplined and then let the matter go…

_Just like a damn animal trainer…_ Robin thought bitterly to himself._ No reason to hold a grudge against a dog, right?_ In this case, though, it was a really good thing, even if it meant showing a bit of belly… hell, he would have to show a _lot_ to get out of this.

He slid out of bed slowly and reached in under it. He found what he was looking for almost instantly and brought it with him onto the bed again. He bowed his head and handed it to Slade, who had sat up again, wondering what his pet was up to. Slade took the thing and smirked. It was a leather tassel whip, about fifty thin straps of leather bunched together. Robin had chosen it because it would only hurt him skin deep, whereas the force of a paddle could be harmful to the spawn. In the hands of Slade, though, it _would_ hurt.

"Pull your pants down. On your hands and knees. Good. Lower. Rest on your forearms., ass in the air. Spread your legs. Wider."

The last orders made Robin shiver. He had hoped Slade would be content with whipping just his back and buttocks, but in this position the tassels would reach places he _really _didn't want it to go. He assumed the position without argument, though, and braced himself.

"Forty. Count them."

Slade took long to finish, seemingly enjoying painting Robin's back with thin, red stripes before moving down. Robin tried to hold his gasps to a minimum and focus on the number of strikes, so he didn't mess up, something that would earn him another ten, he was sure. As the straps found their way between his legs now and then, he couldn't hold back his screams, but he kept counting the strikes even when he started sobbing from the pain.

"Forty!" Robin gasped at long last, fighting an urge to curl up tightly on the bed. He knew better than to move, though, and shivered as Slade let the whip's tassels slowly and softly brush over Robin's back and ass. The man then put the thing away and stretched out beside Robin again, noting with a smirk that the boy unconsciously had curled an arm around his stomach.

"Suck me." Slade ordered the boy.

Robin seemed somewhat surprised by the command and the man chuckled.

"Now, now, Robin. It's done. I have taken care of _you_. Now, it's your turn to take care of _me_… and since I'm too tired to bother to _fuck_ you…."

Robin crawled into position and did as he was told, anything else was naturally out of the question, and Slade noted with some satisfaction that the boy put some real effort into it.

"Good pet, Robin…" he smiled and patted the boy's still striped behind amiably before he allowed himself to come, watching Robin swallow it all and lick him clean.

"You can rest now. Go to sleep." Slade told him and Robin sighed in relief. Thankfully he hadn't gotten aroused himself, as happened sometimes during punishments, and Robin hated when it did. He curled up on his side and were about to close his eyes when the baby decided to move again. It wasn't much, really… a fluttering and one or two stronger sensations but Robin frowned and curled up a bit tighter. He really didn't need to be reminded of the spawn's presence any more than necessary. He tried to focus on something else and ended up thinking about what he had just learned. Slade had had a family. It was… it just didn't make sense, and… something inside Robin hurt when he thought about it… it _wasn't_ that he wanted Slade to love him, it really wasn't… but… that the man _could_ love… at _all_… and _didn't_… that… that… Robin snorted in irritation. It shouldn't affect him like this! He, Robin, could love and he sure as hell didn't love the psychopathic bastard… It was just that… Slade had destroyed his _life_… the man _owed_ him… _something_… _anything_, damnit! If not love, then… what…? Respect? Robin snorted again. He was getting nowhere, his feelings in complete turmoil, but he had no idea how to sort them out. He sighed and nuzzled down deeper under the cover, feeling chilly. He curled an arm around his stomach before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

During the next day Robin could be seen stopping and frowning now and then, touching his stomach. The boy noticed that Slade chuckled when he did, and his mood did not improve.

_Damn THING!_ Robin thought grumpily to himself. _Take a REST already! Don't you ever SLEEP?_

He fled again, spending some time with Cy, to make sure everything went fine.

"The max 7 is in storage, your division." Robin mumbled to his friend as he was about to leave. "If you need it".

"It wasn't fried?"

"Nah… the only thing smokin' was you…" Robin grinned. "We saved it if you wanted to work on the design…"

"I'll send for it…" The older teen said, and Robin clasped his shoulder briefly before leaving his friend behind, perhaps for the last time. The plan seemed to progress flawlessly, and Robin really didn't want to know _when_ the attack was going to happen… Slade was too damn good at reading him, and if he was tense for no reason… Better to be just a _bit _surprised and then roll with the punches. And speaking about punches…

"Ouch! That's my _bladder, _not a damn squeaky toy!" Robin exclaimed, startling everyone around, including himself. He was in the kitchen now, and for once everyone, except Cy of course, was gathered there as well. He got a few odd looks and blushed.

"_What_?" he snarled. "It's not _your_ intestines that are getting rearranged!"

"Oh, may I feel-"  
"Keep. _Away_. Star." Robin threatened.

"Hmmm… if you used _that_ kind of hostility in _battle_…" Slade smirked.

"Fu-" Robin cut himself off and bit down on an apple like he really wanted to hurt it. Better to have his mouth full or it would land him in trouble again.

* * *

That night Robin was rather tired, having been tense all day, waiting for the movements that always seemed to come when he least expected it. He was also feeling rather nervous about leaving Slade's side again, as the kicks had reminded him of Chang's threat about what a miscarriage might mean. He even let Slade touch his stomach without any complaints, just as long as he was close. Now, in bed, Robin inched himself closer to the man. The sense of loneliness in him also called out for another human being, and now, for some reason, it was stronger than ever.

_Damn hormones… _Robin thought as he felt his eyes tear up a bit. He had turned into Slade's side. The child seemed content with the attention it had gotten through the day and stayed still until Robin was about to fall asleep. Then it managed to kick Slade in the ribs through Robin's stomach. The movements were too faint to hurt, but perhaps it tickled, because Slade jumped a little bit. Robin burst into a chuckle and, grinning, he patted his stomach.

"Good boy… that's the spirit…"

For the first time in what felt like forever, Robin fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

About lunchtime the next day Robin pushed himself off the floor with a little undignified huff.

"Slade, can we go to Chang? I haven't felt anything all day…" he said, sounding worried.

Slade made a noise between a sigh and a snort. "That is norm-"

"I want to see Chang!" Robin exclaimed. "Something is wrong and I want to see him NOW!" He very nearly stamped his foot.

Slade stopped a sigh escaping his lips and stood up.

"Let's go, then."

Robin still refused to walk the corridors by himself if he could help it, and Slade willingly accompanied him, as he felt it strengthened his hold on the boy.

Chang, after a quick check, told Robin the same thing Slade had tried to tell him.

"This early it's completely normal for it to be days between the kicks. The baby moves, but it's the position of it and the placenta that determines how much you feel at this stage. Later you can worry if you don't feel it kicking in a while, but not now."

Robin glades at the man suspiciously.

"Are you sure?" he demanded to know.

Chang glanced at Slade. The men had discussed how to get Robin more comfortable and accept the pregnancy, and one of their theories had been that it would happen as Robin heard the baby's heartbeats. That hadn't been the case, so they had put their hopes to this situation… and now it looked like, perhaps, the boy was starting to change his mind. Would he dare suggest…? Slade seemed to have considered the same thing and nodded almost unnoticeable.

"Robin?" Chang started cautiously. "We can do a scan, and you can see for yourself that he's all right… would you want that?" Chang hadn't dared suggest a sonogram before. They didn't _need_ it, having Raven there, and he had been afraid that it would aggravate Robin even more after the Doppler-test, but now the boy nodded tersely.

Before Robin could change his mind, Slade helped him up on the hospital bed and Chang spread the cold water-based gel, that was needed to make the transducer work, over the boy's stomach before applying the apparatus. After only a moment something out of this world appeared on the screen. Robin gaped speechlessly at the image. It was so detailed! Head, body, arms, legs, fingers…

"He-he's not… he doesn't have claws…" Robin whispered, and Chang, not really having paid any attention to the details of Robin's nightmares, looked nonplussed.

"Of _course _he hasn't! He's a _baby_!" the man exclaimed.

"… baby…yes…" Robin mumbled, not being able to tear his eyes away from the screen. "That's… that's pretty amazing… isn't it?" Robin looked up at Slade who actually smiled at the look of pure wonder in the boy's eyes.

"Well, Robin, we _have_ been trying to tell you that…" Slade laughed quietly. "Are you satisfied that everything is fine now? Can we go?"

"I can print a picture for you if you wish." Chang offered.

"That won't be necessary." Slade answered quickly. "I'm in a hurry to a meeting."

"You… you can go ahead, I need to clean this off…" Robin gestured at his stomach.

"Are you sure?" Slade wanted to know and Robin glanced at the screen again.

"Yeah, I'm sure." This wasn't a monster that would claw itself out of him at any moment… Robin was still very anxious, but he felt like he would be all right alone for that short time.

Slade nodded and left. As the man did, Robin turned to Chang.

"Can… can I have one? A picture?"

Chang almost managed a sincere smile without giggling.

"Of course you can."

* * *

Robin held the black and white printout nervously as he sat on the dais, waiting for Slade to return. He knew Slade would notice it, and the man did.

"What's that?"

"It's… it's just a print… I … wanted one…"

"What for, starting an album?" the man chuckled, and Robin bowed his head.

"I… I just… it's… I … he… I only… can I keep it?" Robin asked in the end.

"I don't know… that would be _two_ things of yours…" Slade said, indicating the collar, but he didn't sound very serious.

"Three things…" Robin pointed out and curled an arm around his stomach.

"Three? But, Robin, you didn't think you would be allowed to _keep_ the baby, did you?" When Robin didn't answer, Slade continued. "Eggs and baskets, pet. It would be a bad move to keep the child here. I have already arranged for foster parents overseas."

"… _foster-parents_…?" Robin choked.

"If you are very upset, maybe you can keep number five." Slade shrugged.

"… _five?_"

"Again, eggs and baskets… if this works, why stop with one child? That is not enough of a security. You are young and as long as Raven can restore your body I don't see any major problems. You will be pregnant again within days or weeks of this child's birth."

* * *

Robin's world was in chaos. You couldn't tell it by looking at him, sitting demurely at his master's feet, as he kept it all on the inside, using every ounce of restraint he could muster.

_What have I done…?_ The thought ran through Robin's head for the millionths time. The attack he had planned on the Tower, the attack he had been prepared to die in… it would mean the death of the child as well. And it was too late to stop. Cy had told him as much. Even telling Slade about it would amount to nothing, it would only mean more pain, and more people dead. Robin couldn't let that happen. But his child… If Slade were to win, if they both would get through this unharmed, Robin knew that the boy would be lost to him right after birth, but at least he would _live_… maybe Robin would even be allowed to see him some time… But Robin _couldn't_ let Slade win. The world depended on this… Sacrifices… But sacrifice his own _son_… no…. Robin shivered slightly. There was still a chance… so slim it might not even exist, but what if _they_ won? Slade had spoken to him something like that last night, in the bedroom…

* * *

Slade had noticed Robin's withdrawal and decided that he needed to bind the boy closer to him again. He somewhat regretted telling the boy about his plans for the child quite so soon and so bluntly, but to wait after the birth and have a raging, grieving "mother" on his hands… no, that would make the boy harder to break. Better he knew. Slade suspected, though, that the safety of the child was the card to play, and he did.

Coming up to the boy, he placed one hand on Robin's stomach and drew him closer with the other. Robin's unconscious need for protection was so strong he could practically feel it through the bond, though it usually didn't register any such things as emotions.

"Are you worried, pet? I assure you, the boy will be safe… safer then he would be here, of with the JL…"

"The JL?" Robin asked, looking up with doubt in his eyes.

"Yes, silly boy… if I were to hand you over to them this minute… do you really think the child would survive?"

"You mean… because Raven wouldn't…?"

"No… let's play with the thought…" Slade sat down on the bed and pulled Robin with him, having the boy curled up against him in a mock show of security. "Let's say I would let you go, and have Raven and Chang go with you… all the medical safety you would need… but you remember the look on Batman's face? Do you believe he would let a child of mine be born? Even if you insisted that you wanted to keep it, he would find a way… you would most likely wake up from surgery to see worried faces… and the first words you would hear would be 'there were complications…'"

That night he had woken up, clinging to Slade, crying and begging the man to save the child from the Dark Knight who wanted it dead.

* * *

Robin shivered again at the memory, forcing himself back to the present. Even if he were able to escape on his own… go into hiding… he still needed surgery and where would he find someone willing to perform it? How would he find the money? Robin frowned to himself. Well, he was a whore now… he could get the cash… he was sure there were people out there sick enough to want to fuck a pregnant boy… he dismissed the thought. It hadn't been seriously meant anyway, he knew he wouldn't be able to escape on his own… and that left the League… The terrible thing was that he kind of believed Slade. Bruce sure as hell would never accept the baby. Alfred might, though… and the rest of the JL, perhaps… but not Bruce. Robin himself still had some difficulty with Slade's part in everything, but he now felt terrible for what he had thought and said about the innocent soul inside him.

"I'm sorry."

"Pardon?"

Robin looked up at Slade, quite startled.

"Oh… I said that out aloud?"

"Yes. What are you sorry about, pet?"

Robin felt his cheeks redden as he quickly explained.

"I don't think he will actually _remember_, pet…" Slade chuckled and petted Robin's head. "I think you need some distraction. I will call Starfire and Raven for you… if you think you can play nice with them?"

Robin, eager to have something else occupy his mind, nodded.

* * *

"Oh, there! It was a kick, was it not?" Starfire exclaimed, her hand on Robin's stomach.

Robin smiled faintly and nodded. He had allowed her to touch him at last, seeing it as a price to pay to get to spend some time with them.

"What does it feel like, Robin?" Raven asked. "Will you let me experience it?"

Robin nodded again and felt the faint presence of the empath in his mind. Raven withdrew shortly after the baby moved again.

"That was… _strange_…" she concluded and Robin's smile widened for a second.

"No kidding?" he grinned, and then his hands caressed his stomach, and his face turned serious once more.

"Robin… you know that he'll be safer over there, right?" Raven said solemnly. Starfire had at first been almost as heartbroken as Robin at the news, but now she nodded solemnly as well. What her Master had decided must, by logic, be right. Robin sighed.

"Yeah… yeah, I know… and he'll have a real family… at least for a while…"

"Maybe forever." Raven said. "We are working hard on storing healing abilities in body cells… he might never have to take over after you… and if he does, Master Slade doesn't really have to bring him here, the bond of the contract is designed to work over great distances after all… Maybe he'll never find out…"

"But I wanted to do the baby-sitting!" Starfire complained, and Robin couldn't hide another grin. Starfire babysitting? That might be really dangerous…

"We will keep an eye on him, we promise." Raven said in a low voice.

"Thank you." Robin nodded seriously.

"Is it true we can keep number five?" Starfire asked, perking up "Could you please have him soon?"

Robin shook his head tiredly.

"I'm sure Slade was joking, besides, the Tower is not a good place for a child to grow up… And when it comes to parents…" Robin stopped himself when he noticed that the girls tensed. It was so easy to forget that, however sweet they appeared, they were still completely devoted to Slade… even _suggesting_ that he might not make the _best _daddy in the world, would be a serious mistake. "… I mean, _I'm_ no good at changing diapers…" Robin quickly said, saving the situation.

"I am sure you would be most brilliant!" Starfire told him, and Robin relaxed again. _Damn, that was close…_ he hated to slip up like that, because then it hit him so much harder: these were not his friends. If he was careful he could pretend they were, though, and he had to be content with that.

* * *

Robin had a headache and his hormones were peaking again. He recognized the signs now and had asked Slade to be excused early. The man had waved him away, busy talking to some of his generals about some suspicious behavior among rebel groups. Robin changed into a pair of loose pajama pants and stretched out in the middle of the large bed. Robin had never been able to think of it as "their" bed, or "their" bedroom… both belonged to Slade, no question about that... He drifted off to sleep and didn't awake until hours later, from hands sliding up and down his body.

"Nooo…" Robin grunted and rolled away.

"No?" he heard Slade reply wryly, like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"…headache…'n my back aches…. " Robin mumbled, still not quiet awake or he would never have insisted. "Not tonight?"

"All right."

Robin blinked and sat up as the door to the bathroom swung shut. _All right_? Slade had let him off the hook? _Why_? In his hormonic and sleepy state there was only one answer.

Slade looked up in surprise as the shower door crashed open. One look at the boy outside told the man that he was dealing with another peak, and he never knew what to expect. Whatever it was, it wasn't this.

"You think I'm ugly!" the boy screamed at him. "You would rather beat off in the shower than fuck me, is that it? I'm _that _disgusting? It's your fault I'm fat, and-"

Slade had been stunned, but now he leered and dragged the boy into the shower with him. Robin found himself, chest first, pressed up against the shower wall, his pajamas, heavy and sagging with water starting to slide off his hips.

"I wasn't aware that you wanted it so _bad_…" Slade purred in his ear, and Robin pushed back with his ass against the man's crotch. Well, he _had_ to, or his stomach would be smashed against the tiles, he tried to tell himself. "What do you know…." Slade continued, helping Robin's pants on their way, "You are tall enough to fuck like this now…"

"Oh, yippee- uhgghhh..." Robins sarcastic remark was cut short by a sudden invasion.

_The bastard didn't even prepare me! _It was slick enough though, so the man must have used some kind of lubricant. _Please let it be saliva and not soap or something… 'cause that will HURT…_ There wasn't any burning pain though, as the man started moving inside him, gripping his hips to keep him from falling. Robin was almost lifted into the air with each thrust, clawing at the slippery tiles in front of him, trying to find some leverage. This might not be good for his back, but it did wonders for his headache.

"What a little slut you have become…" Slade breathed in his ear. "Wanting my cock in your ass so bad you come in here and beg for it…"

Robin didn't respond, Slade liked to talk down to him like this during sex sometimes, and it was useless to get angry or try to talk back…. unless he answered the same way, of course… Robin grinned to himself. He seldom did this, but it would make Slade finish quicker and would probably earn him some points as well.

"Yeah…. yeah, I love it.. fuck me harder! Mmm…. I'm your perfect little slut, Master… take me…. yes- yes… ahhh…" Robin lost his ability to form any more coherent words as Slade started pounding into him faster. As the man's hand closed around Robin's own throbbing erection the boy cried out in release, clenching muscles making Slade follow him almost immediately.

Robin's legs were shaking badly from the strain and the release as he stumbled back to bed sometime later. He was fast asleep even before Slade had joined him.

* * *

The next day Robin's anxiety that had been drowned in the conversation with his friends and then the 'shower' with Slade, came back with a vengeance. He couldn't decide if it was best to keep as _close_ to Slade as possible or to try to be as _far _from the man as he could. The baby had woken him with a rather hard kick that morning, but it was a welcome one, since, despite was Chang and Slade told him, he had still been worried by the lack of movement. He fingered his collar nervously, having decided to sit by Slade's throne for a while. The man had amused himself by spelling out "SLUT" again on Robin's collar, a reminder of last night, no doubt. Robin climbed the dais with some difficulty due to his growing stomach, and had just reached the seventh step when a huge explosion shook the foundation of the Tower. Robin cried out as he stumbled backwards, reaching out for Slade but missing the fingers of his hand by a hairsbreadth. Robin hit the steps below him hard, tumbling down them, almost bouncing. An memory of a pea that had rolled down the same steps and had made him cry, flashed through his mind. He felt the sharp pain of his right arm breaking, but that didn't bother him… because something else was wrong… terribly wrong… that was the last thought he had before his head slammed into the ground and everything went black.

_To be continued…_

_A/N:_ **The next chapter is the last**… and then there will be an epilogue as well, but I'm not sure how long it will be yet… probably not as long as a normal chapter…

Can't believe this is coming to an end… but it will be fun to focus on other things/stories/pics for a while… I'm NOT going to write another chaptered story for a while… but then again… I always say that… ;o)


	44. Endgame

****

A/N:

Here it is. The last chapter. Don't hurt me.

**Chapter forty-four: Endgame**

Robin slowly regained consciousness, feeling the drowsiness that only came after being sedated. There were voices around him and Robin tried to make them out.

"So he's fully healed now?"

"Yes, completely, Master." Raven sounded tired, Robin thought.

"Then flush the sedative out of his system at once. The Tower is under attack, we can't afford to lose another minute."

Robin felt a wave of magic and then blinked, suddenly alert.

"What…?" he started, and his hand immediately went to his stomach. It was flat. Robin turned white and tried to sit up, looking around the room wildly. "No! Where-?" He gasped as he was slammed down into the metal table by Slade, who hovered above him.

"Listen to me Robin. You lost the baby. Deal. We are under attack and I have a sneaking suspicion that you might have something to do with that, and if so, you deserve losing him… and so much more… But I will deal with you later. You are to stay here until I come back, is that understood?"

Robin's head jerked in a nod of sorts, and as soon as Slade let him go, the boy curled up tightly on the table, not looking like he would move again any time soon.

"Good." Slade sneered and turned to Chang and Raven, who were still in the room. "This lost us fifteen minutes, even with your quick work. I need you in defense positions. Chang, go check on Cyborg, find out what that piece of junk thinks he's up to… Raven, come with me."

Robin flinched at the sound of the door slamming shut. He let out a whimper which rose to a wail. Soon he was screaming at the top of his voice, a terrifying sound of grief and loss.

_I lost him… I lost him… all my fault…_

Suddenly his voice broke, but he didn't notice as he continued to scream silently.

* * *

Robin didn't know how long he lay there. It was the trembling of another explosion, far below, that gradually made him more aware of his surroundings. He rolled off the table slowly, supporting himself on it as much as he could. His clothes were torn, the top having been sliced down the middle instead of being removed in the haste. There were a lot of blood as there had been no time to clean him up, and Robin , noticing this, fell to his knees and retched. His stomach under the torn, bloody remains of fabric, was completely smooth and unscarred, though…. and so, so flat… Robin tore his gaze and thoughts away from his own body and what just had happened.

_Have to leave… find the rebels…or Slade… make it end… _

_Slade told me to stay…_

_It wasn't a command…_

_Maybe I should wait for him?_

_No… _Robin shook his head. _No. I'm going. I'll make things right._

* * *

Robin slipped out the door. He fingered the collar nervously as he turned his head this way and that, trying to decide where to go. For a moment his fingers touched the clasp and he hesitated. He ached to get rid off it, but if he ran into Slade… no… it had to stay on. At first he hesitantly made his way down the corridors, but after a while he started to run. He looked all over the floor he was at, avoiding the throne room, but all was deserted. Not even a single Slade-bot could be seen as they all had been called to their battle stations. Robin closed in on the throne room, and slowed down as he was hearing voices.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I can't get in."

Robin peeked inside, careful to stay in the shadows. Chang was standing outside the computer central, which seemed to be incased in some sort of bluish force field.

_Cy has locked himself in… brilliant… _rushed through Robin's mind. He slowly started to work on automatic, pushing all his emotions aside to be able to focus on the scene in front of him.

Chang was standing there, looking frustrated. Suddenly Robin heard Slade's voice and tensed, looking around the room and up at the monitors, but he couldn't see the man. The sound was blurry too, disturbed by static. As Chang turned half way around Robin could see where it came from: a handheld, old fashioned walkie-talkie. It sounded like it was on it's last leg, too.

"Can he hear you?"

"Doesn't –heh– _appear _like it, Sir. Maybe Raven could-"

"She's all but burned out from the surgery…" Slade swore and then the static got worse.

"He's blocking the radio signals as well as the other communication systems." Slade's voice was broken up quite badly now, and Robin could barely hear what he was saying. "I'm coming down."

Robin jumped. If Slade was above him, he needed to head downwards. He knew he wasn't ready to face the man, hell, he would probably _never_ be ready, and downwards almost certainly meant rebels. Rebels meant freedom. One way or the other.

What the hell had Slade and Raven done upstairs, though? Then Robin remembered the override installed by Cyborg on the roof after the H.I.V.E. had taken over their tower so long ago. Cy wouldn't let anyone close to his darling computer system again and had designed a way it. Obviously, since the Tower still seemed to be in Cy's control, he had obviously remembered and disabled it, however. Robin grinned coldly to himself. He would had given quite a lot to see the look on Slade's face as he discovered that.

The Tower trembled again. It looked like the rebels had come prepared. Hopefully a bit more prepared then Cy counted on. Yes… Cy… Robin threw the door to the staircase open, not wanting to use the elevator with the building this damaged. He needed to speak with Cy, but he was heading _away _from him… how…? The level Robin entered now had been turned into storage, mainly containing weapons, and here there were Slade-bots, guarding and retrieving whatever they needed. Robin froze as he stumbled into a group of them, but they didn't seem to notice him. As he tried to enter a storeroom, though, he was stopped. The robot wasn't aggressive, only very persistent, and Robin didn't think insisting was a good idea. He _would_ have liked a weapon, but to start fighting in this crowd…? No. The robot obviously had identified him as, if not an ally, then at least not a target, otherwise Robin suspected that he would have been quite dead by now.

_Which might not be a bad thing…_

Robin shook the thought off. He needed to focus. The problem was that he didn't really have a clear goal. The last days had turned every plan of his upside-down, and he didn't quite know what to do.

_I have to find the rebels. Help them if I can or at least let them kill me… If I die, the bond of the contract dies with me, Cy will stop trying to trap the attackers and there will hopefully be no help from the outside. _Robin stiffened. The outside! Slade had _armies_ out there! He had been staring the unmoving robot in the eyes the whole time and suddenly an idea came to him. Cy controlled them, so he probably could see what they saw… the chance that he would notice this individual one might not be very big, but Robin suspected that his former teammate kept a close watch over the regular inhabitants of the tower.

"Cy!" Robin shouted at the robot, feeling just a little bit stupid. He continued to shout and wave in front of the bots' eyes for several minutes. Just as he was about to give up, a panel on the robot's chest slid aside and revealed an image of Cyborg, looking, Robin was secretly glad to notice, rather stressed.

"I'm busy, Rob, what's up?"

"How are you holding up?" Robin asked.

"Just fine!"

"Remember the max 7?"

"Haven't had time to send for it."

Robin swore silently. With the chip installed, Cyborg would get more efficient, but also more machine-like, and human resourcefulness always won over machines. Well… _almost_ always. He got an idea. It wasn't exactly what he had planned, but…

"I'll get it for you! Have the Slade-bots let me into the storage when I get there, 'kay?"

"Don't know, man… Slade told you to stay…" Cy said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, well… I wanna help. I'll get back as soon as I get you that chip… deal?"

"Deal. Watch out for security breeches."

"Will do."

Robin took off. Cyborg's personal storage filled up much of a whole floor, and he needed to get down three levels to reach it. His thighs already burned a bit from the stairs, and he didn't want to think about getting _up_ them again.

"Damn Thai-chi didn't do much for my_ stamina_, did it…?" Robin muttered to himself as he hit the stairs again. Now and again he stopped, listening to sounds of battle, but they were still far away, several floors down. It seemed to Robin that the rebels had attacked via the basements floors, but how they had managed that he might never know. Well, they obviously had Cy's help, of course, but they had _also_ obviously reached farther up than Cy had thought. He had probably planned to trap them in the basement. Suddenly understanding hit Robin and he wanted to slap his forehead in embarrassment. It was obvious! He _himself_ had told Bruce to be prepared, and he knew that the JL would notice the assembly among the rebels… the League must have warned them that this was a trap, even if they didn't know exactly what sort. They had come _more_ than prepared, they had come _knowing_. That made Robin feel better, much better, and it also explained why the fighting noises seemed to be getting closer. He still needed to bring Cy that chip, though, as he was convinced that it, eventually, would help the rebels. But the Tower, under Cy's control was a powerful enemy, and there were no guarantees.

One floor, two floors, three floors. Robin's breath rasped in his lungs.

_I'm so out of shape it's ridiculous! _he complained to himself._ If I DO get out of this alive, I'll do at least three training sessions a day…_

The Tower shook slightly again.

_What are they trying to do? Collapse the building? _Robin wondered, worriedly. Well, it had survived a huge demon using it as a throne, Robin hoped it would survive this too. He pulled the staircase door open, running into more Slade-bots, and quickly made his way to, what he really hoped, where the right door.

_If Slade have moved this around, I'm screwed…_ Robin thought as he was let through by the robot guarding the door. _I wonder why there weren't any bots in the stairwell? Cy couldn't have MISSED to guard it, could he?_ Nah, Robin didn't think so. There must be cameras, which would be enough for now… Then again, his former teammate always seemed to focus on things that run on power… Robin looked around and relaxed as everything seemed to be in order, and, thanking his very organized memory, he soon found the chip. It wasn't _that _hard since they had packed it in the enormous crate it had been delivered it.

* * *

A few moments later, Robin threw the door to the stairs open once more, but hesitated and listened. It was a long way down, but those noises definitely sounded like-

"Security breach, north stairwell." Cyborg's voice boomed out of the speakers, and suddenly the stairwell was filled with robots, heading downward. Robin was nearly crushed before he managed to grab a hold of the banister and swing himself up on that to get a better look. Robots were coming down from above as well, efficiently blocking his way back, so Robin, playing leapfrog with a few of them, made his way out into the corridor he just left.

"Robin, the elevator on your right is working." Cy's voice filled the hallway again, and Robin didn't hesitate. He slammed his palm down on the button and in a matter of seconds the door opened.

_Cy must have sent it to the right floor…_Robin thought gratefully. It suddenly dawned on him that Slade would be on that floor now, and probably in the throne room. How would he be able to give Cy the chip?

"Cy?" Robin tried.

"Yes?"

"If I leave the chip in the elevator, can you send a bot to pick it up?"

"Yes?" Cy answered and Robin put the chip down on the floor, carefully. "But why?"  
"Well, if I bring it to you, Slade will know you had help, right?"

"Right. Oh, Master Slade is waiting for you by the way."

"He's wha-"

At that moment the elevator doors slid open and a arm shot through them, catching the remains of Robin's top, tearing it further, and dragged him out into the corridor almost before the doors were far enough apart to let him through. Feeling his upper arms and shoulder scrape against them, Robin was more angry than afraid as he faced Slade, dangling in the man's grip.

"Let me go!" Robin struggled fruitlessly in his undignified position.

"I told you to _stay_, _pet_, and I expected you to obey. Imagine my surprise when I hear over the speakers that you should take the elevator… where were you?"

Robin then realized that Cy's message had gone out over the whole Tower.

_Stupid pile of junk…_

"I… went looking for _you_…" Robin decided that Slade was angry enough as it was. Unfortunately it was clear that the man didn't believe him.

"_Sure_ you did. Now come with me."

Obviously Slade would have been content with dragging him all the way back, but the top finally gave out and Robin stumbled to the floor before being roughly lifted to his feat again by his collar.

"I see you haven't completely forgotten who your owner is…" Slade sneered, Robin could see the outline of the smirk behind the mask. The boy decided against answering the man and soon Robin found himself being dragged by the collar into the throne room. On the way they met a robot, and Robin drew a sigh of relief as he knew what it's mission was. Slade seemed to pay no attention to it, but he tightened the grip on Robin's collar, almost making him choke.

"I want you to let you know that after I break you, I will get you a leash." Slade growled, as they approached Cy's control room. Robin still didn't answer, more because he was choking than anything else.

As Slade stopped he threw Robin on the floor at his feet.

"Now, would you kindly explain to me why Cyborg has shut down the communications systems, disabled the override system and taken complete control of my robots?"

"I don't kn-" Robin started.

The kick hit him in the chest and he was thrown backwards.

"If you would _try_ to remember, please, and let me also remind you that Raven will be unable to heal you now…" Slade said soothingly, standing above him, as Robin gasped for air. The man gently placed a heavy boot on Robin's chest and pressed down a little.

"I.. don't… know…" Robin answered again, something that was answered with more pressure on his chest. Robin could feel his ribcage slowly yield, pressing down on his heart. It was a horrific feeling.

"I would also like to know why he is not admitting outside help, but _did_ let a gang of rebels in. The contract is not broken, and he should only live to please me, so how-"

Slade stopped in mid-sentence and Robin saw understanding flicker in the cold eye. "He _is_ doing this to please me, isn't he? He is not _helping_ the rebels, but _trapping_ them… isn't that right?"

Robin nodded, in dire need for a deep breath of air, and he felt the pressure on his chest ease up a bit.

"But he isn't meant to succeed, is he, pet? You planned to have him _fail_…" Slade lifted his foot and took a step away. "Impressive…" Robin blinked up at the man, confused. Firstly he was surprised that his chest wasn't completely crushed by now, and secondly that Slade had caught on so quickly. On the other hand, the man was supposed to be a genius and a strategist…Out of the corner of his eye Robin saw the Slade-bot returning, clearly holding something in his outstretched hand. Slade saw Robin's eyes flicker and turned to look, just as the robot passed through the force-field like it wasn't there.

"And do you know anything about what _that _was?" Slade asked almost casually.

"Something to make him fail _better_." Robin growled, getting slowly to his feet.

Slade chuckled, again surprising Robin, and started walking around the boy in circles. Robin_ hated _when he did that.

"Explain."

In wasn't an order. Slade _couldn't _order him to talk, but, somehow, Robin still obeyed.

"It was a chip. Called the Maximum Seven"

"Hmmm… I am familiar with that. Came out of Star Labs about two years ago, didn't it?"

Robin nodded.

"I used the prototype in my own robots…" Slade mused. "It was definitely a well worth upgrade. What does it do to Cyborg? Crashes his systems?"

"It's fully compatible with his systems." Robin said, stone faced. A pointed look from Slade urged him to continue "It… drains his humanity…"

"And as he starts working more like a machine his ability to make creative decisions and plans decreases." There was a pause as Slade pondered this, ever circling Robin who fought the urge to turn around and face him as he walked. That would look cowardly, though, so Robin simply braced himself and waited. "I'm proud of you pet." Slade finally spoke again. "Turning a strength into a weakness, exploiting your former friend's will to help his Master… very good. I am inclined to show you my appreciation…" Slade reached out and his fingers trailed Robin's naked back as he passed behind him. "However, that can wait until this is sorted out…I think Cy can handle a few rats…"

Robin smiled coldly, and, seeing this, Slade frowned behind his mask.  
"Perhaps the situation is more serious than I first believed. I should speak to Cyborg."

"You will throw off his concentration. Besides, he probably can't hear you." Robin warned.

"Of course he can, he has hijacked the communication systems." Slade snorted, and walked towards the dais. "Come, pet."

Robin had turned with Slade, but then stood frozen to the spot, eyes glued to a stain of reddish brown on the floor beneath the platform.

Slade saw what he was looking at and turned back, grabbing the boy by the hair at the back of his head and dragged him to the stain. He started talking, his voice as cold and calm as ever before.

"The child was already dead when Raven came. Even _she _couldn't bring him back. The moment I missed your hand and you fell, was something I thought I would blame myself for, for a long time. But now, knowing what little tricks you have played on me, I'm glad I didn't catch you."

Robin shivered and fought back the sobs that were welling up inside him again.

"You… you don't mean that…"

"I do… and as soon as you are pregnant again, I'll chain you to the bed for nine months. You won't kill that child too."

Robin's knees buckled and his hair would have been torn out if Slade hadn't let go. Robin hit the floor shaking and sobbing, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I … I didn't mean… I… god… I'm sorry… I… didn't… mean…"

"Lesson learned, I hope?" was Slade's cold reply. He then bent down over Robin, whispering. "I saw him, as Chang lifted him from your body… he was tiny… but we had a beautiful boy…"

The words, echoes from his nightmares, were too much for Robin to handle, and everything around him grew dark as he passed out in his own drying blood.

* * *

When Robin came around, the world was a noisier place. The electricity seemed to be failing, leaving lights to go on and off, Robin could hear the smattering of weapons, and, at one point he thought he heard someone scream. The air smelled faintly of smoke.

"Get on your feet, we are moving out." Slade growled above him, but Robin couldn't muster the inner strength to do so.

"Get up."

Robin's body took control, hoisting him to his feet, whether he wanted to or not.

"What… where…?" Robin mumbled, not quite sure where he was or what was happening.

"Cyborg is failing, just as you planned. He won't be able to cope much longer. We are leaving for a safe-house and as soon as we are out I am going to order him to have the Tower self destruct. No more rebels. It means a new base, but that will not be a problem. I have several. Come."

"Where are the others?" Robin asked, looking around worriedly.

"I told Chang and Raven to retreat, they are hopefully on their way."

"And… and Star?"

"She will hold off as many rebels as she can for as long as she can… after that… she is expendable."

"No! No she-"

"What?" Slade looked over his shoulder at Robin. "You thought _Cyborg _was."

"No, I didn't!" Robin protested, but it came out lamer then he had wanted.

"Yes you did. Sacrifices. And you will get your wish. Even now his systems are starting to burn out. I was been able to regain control of the communication systems briefly, and I also have enough control of the security to be able to use one of the emergency routes." They reached an elevator, and Robin was surprised that Slade had chosen the main one. Perhaps the man had figured that the rebels would use the 'back way' as it were. Instead of summoning the elevator Slade picked something off his belt and jammed it between the doors. It, whatever it was, expanded, prying the doors apart like a miniature car jack. When the doors had opened a few centimeters, Slade could get his fingers through and pry them open the rest of the way with sheer strength. Robin fought an urge to whistle under his breath. The mini-car-jack expanded as well, and when Slade let the doors go, it kept them open.

"We aren't going to the roof?" Robin asked.

"No. Quite the opposite…" Slade answered dryly. "Your lack of uncharted retreat routs was appalling, and I have rectified this during the past months. I hope you are good at holding your breath…"

Robin's eyes widened. They were going into the basements? The sublevels? He had been afraid about heading to the roof, because at first glance it would be easier to get out that way. But that meant being out in the open, and even if Slade had an aircraft hidden up there, they would be seen. Now… they would just disappear. He was very aware of that he could not leave the Tower with Slade, he simply _couldn't_ allow it to happen. His small comfort so far was that at least the JL _knew_ where he was, even if they couldn't get to him… if he let Slade take him away, the man would never let anybody know where his headquarters were. He would rule the globe through untraceable transmissions and Robin would be even more shut off from the world than he was here. Still, their destination now, filled Robin with hope. They would be heading _towards _the rebels, and that might be the lucky chance he so desperately needed.

Slade was busy pulling other items out of his belt pockets, and Robin only now noticed that the man seemed to have really stocked up. In a holster against his back, the butt of what looked like a small high-tech semi-automatic gun drew Robin's attention.

"Don't bother, it is keyed to my fingerprints." Slade muttered, while not even glancing over his shoulder. "Now, get on my back."

"That's a first…" Robin snorted.

Slade snorted right back. "I'm going to give you what you so obviously need soon enough. No need for pointless innuendos. Move."

Robin wondered if he should try to hold out for time, but he figured that in Slade's very focused state of mind, the man would either order him or, more likely at this moment, simply knock him out. He discreetly hiked up his pants. They were the ones he had wore before the operation and they had a large area of elastic material in the front to make room for his stomach. Now they were dangerously loose. The elastic was enough to keep them mostly in place though, and Robin only needed to tug them up now and then.

He climbed onto Slade's back, trying to find a secure position for what he thought the man would do. Despite not having quite as much stamina, Robin at least was more agile than he had been, although he really didn't want to think about the reasons for that. He watched over the man's shoulder as Slade attached a himself to one of the elevator wires.

"Won't climbing down be slow?" Robin asked, trying to hide the hopefulness in his voice.

"I am not climbing." Slade said, and jumped.

* * *

Robin could not for the life of him remember why he had ever felt like this feeling was the best in the world. He was _falling_, for god's sake, and he didn't even have a grapple hook… He was desperately clinging to Slade's back with everything he had, arms, fingers, nails, thighs, knees, feet…. hell, if he thought it would help, he would be holding on with his teeth as well. After falling in complete darkness for what felt like forever, but probably were just a few seconds, Slade activated a light source located somewhere around his chest. Seeing the narrow shaft rush by wasn't _so_ much better, Robin decided, but seeing what actually got closer by the second, was worse.

"It's the elevator!" Robin screamed, but his words tore away in the updraft, and Robin knew Slade didn't hear them. Slade _saw_, though, and Robin saw him reach for the gear that attached him to the cable, before the boy closed his eyes. The gear functioned as a break, and as Slade activated it, it clamped down on the steel wire. As hard as he tried, with the sudden pull, there was no way that Robin could hold on. He gasped as he was suddenly torn away from Slade and started to fall, for real this time. He flailed around, trying to find the wire, not caring that it would rip and burn the palms of his hands to shreds if he actually caught it. Suddenly a hand clamped down on his wrist and Robin looked up into Slade's masked face. He had a distinct feeling of déjà vu. Fighting for breath, Robin tried to say something when he saw something like cold glee in Slade's eye. Then the man let him go.

Robin didn't have time to scream, though, since his feet hit the ground almost instantly. There was a click as Slade released himself from the wire and then landed beside Robin, on the balls of his feet.

"Why the _hell_-?" Robin snarled.

"I just wanted to see the look on your face." Slade chuckled.

"_Bastard…_" Robin muttered, but very, very quietly.

"Keep quiet." Slade said, and Robin was about to say something back when he saw that the man was actually listening for sounds. Nothing could be heard close by, though, and after a moment Slade opened the maintenance hatch on the top of the elevator roof. The man seemed to check out the inside and then motioned for Robin to go first. Slade offered his hand to lower the boy down, but Robin snorted and jumped, landing with the agility of a cat on the floor below. He stepped aside and Slade landed next to him shortly after, just as quietly as Robin had.

_It shouldn't be possible for a man of his bulk to move like that… _Robin thought sourly.

Slade used the little car-jack again to pry the doors open just a few millimeters, before looking through the crack and listening intently.

"They seem to have abandoned this section for now. We'll risk it."  
_'We', who's 'we'?_ Robin wanted to ask, but was able to stop himself just in time.

Slade again pried the doors apart, and they stepped through. Looking back towards the elevator it was clear that it wasn't going anywhere. Something hot had exploded here. _One of Starfire's bolts?_, Robin wondered, with a pang in his gut. What ever had happened, the thing was clearly welded stuck.

"I was hoping to use the shaft until we hit the bottom… we have to go around this... that is, down one floor…" Slade explained in a low voice.

Robin stepped on something rather sharp, and hissed. It was a piece of debris, and it hadn't cut his foot, but it was painful enough. For the first time he looked around and took a step back. It didn't look like the Tower at all! It looked like a bombed out ruin, nothing much was recognizable. Robin looked up at the floor number about the elevator and saw that they had fallen all the way to the fourth floor. Robin tried to remember what used to be down here, but he wasn't sure. This far down in the Tower they usually housed press conferences, and there were also a few floors of guest bedrooms for civilians. The Tower was prepared to take in hundreds of refugees during an emergency, something Robin had been very proud off. Looking out over the destruction now, he knew there was no way his home for the last couple of years would survive this. It was a ruin. Slade snapped him out of his dark thoughts.

"Come."

* * *

After following the man for only a few meters, it was clear that being barefoot in this environment was not to be recommended. Robin cursed the saloon-people for scrubbing away all the hardened skin on his feet, now he had even less protection than before.

"This is too slow, and I need my hands free if there is still rebels down here…" Slade growled.

"Oh, that's okay, you go ahead…" Robin smirked and waved the man off "Send a postcard with the address of your new hideout and I'll come by later…"

Slade only chuckled.

"You know that I could _do_ that? I can leave you here and just order you to come to me later… in an hour… a week… a year… and you wouldn't be able to stop yourself…" Robin shuddered at the thought of having to live with that knowledge.

"However," Slade continued "I am _not_… but I will leave you temporarily…" Not far from the core of the building there were a few rooms that looked to be intact. Slade opened one door carefully, and, after making sure it was safe, gestured for Robin to come over. "Now, _I_ actually_ learn_ from my mistakes, so I want you kneel and stay." Robin grimaced as his knees hit the floor, and shot Slade a mean glance. "Now, now, Robin… I know you'll miss me, but I'll be right back after making sure the next floor is deserted as well." the man chuckled and then he was gone.

* * *

Robin squirmed on his knees and wished that the man had ordered him to simply _sit_ instead of kneel… now he couldn't shift much and there was no way to be comfortable like this. His head suddenly shot up. Voices! Slade? No, the man wouldn't be talking. They came closer and Robin thought he vaguely recognized one of them. He was about to call out, when he heard what the man was talking about.

"This place sucks, there's nothing left to steal"

"Don't think there were much here to begin with, the good stuff's bound to be at the top, right?"

"Man, I'll _never_ climb that high!"

There was at least three male voices, and Robin wondered where they had come from. Slade had just disappeared down the stairs, after all, but judging from the direction the men had come from, Robin wondered if one of the smaller elevators still worked.

Robin didn't like the sound of these people, and the one he almost recognized made his skin crawl… if he could only place him! These were the only people he might meet, though, and he_ had_ to call for them. Maybe they would ambush Slade? Before he had time to make the decision for himself, the door opened and the party outside froze. As the first chock had settled, before Robin could say anything, he had a gun pointed at his head.

"Stay there! Don't move!" It was the man with the familiar voice that held the gun, and as Robin's eyes met his, the boy grew cold. It was one of the men from the cells! The prisoner who had grabbed him and called him traitor.

"Oh, lookie here… it's the _whore_…" The men snickered and entered the room, surrounding him. There were actually four of them, Robin noticed, and he vaguely recognized the others as prisoners as well.

"Check out his back…." one of them said. "'Good Pet' it says… are ya, kid?"

"And the collar… you must be really proud, eh, slut?" Robin received a fast and hard kick in the side.

Robin finally found his voice, even though his mouth was terribly dry. He _hated_ staring down the barrel of a gun.

"You don't understand, Slade will be here soon-" he tried to warn them.

"To save his pretty little toy, is that it? Maybe we'll get a repeat show… think he would mind sharing?"

"Actually... I _would_."

The four men spun around and the sharp crack of a gun was heard. It was the former prisoner that had fired, but it had been out of fear and the bullet missed anything alive by a mile. Judging by how the man held the piece, Robin didn't think he could hit a barn wall. From the inside. He clearly only had the gun because he was the biggest one in the group. He swiveled it quickly enough to point at Robin's head again. He stepped so close to him that Robin soon felt the cold metal against his temple. There was no way the man would miss _that _shot.

"One step closer and I'll blow the little traitor's brains out!" the man threatened. His voice was somewhat shrill, and Robin didn't blame him. Slade did not look happy.

Robin, helplessly bound to the floor as it was, took a deep breath. This was it… he would be happier if the gun was pointed at Slade instead of him, but at least it was over. He just wished that it weren't these shit-heads that would get the pleasure… these were the people he had fought for, done just about _anything_ to protect, but Robin knew that they wouldn't believe him if he tried to explain. He wished Slade had simple came in shooting, but Robin knew that the man didn't want to hit _him_. The boy was fairly curious about what the man was going to do, but didn't really think he would be alive long enough to find out. The men around him didn't seem to want to find out either.

"C'mon, shoot Slade first…" he heard one of the men whisper. Another disagreed.

"No, I've heard he's_ immortal_, can't kill the guy with a _gun_… He'll just get pissed off…"

Slade cocked his head to the side, and Robin could have sworn that he was amused.

"What about the ones that freed us… they were talking about the contract… that's why we were imprisoned, right?"

"I heard one say that killing the kid does the trick…" the first one offered in a new whisper.

"Yeah, but it doesn't get us outta' here, right? He'll still _be_ there…"

"Yeah, fuck the contract, as long as we have the kid, the guy will leave us alone…" This was said by the man with the gun, and Robin swore darkly to himself. He was in a weird conflict on interest here… he desperately wanted to live, but he knew that if these losers managed to kill one of them it would be for the best. He just really, _really_ wanted it to be Slade.

"What about a reward or something…? I mean, we'll be fuckin' _heroes_, right?" said one of the men who had been mostly quiet. Robin didn't know if he would had preferred if he had kept his mouth shut. This got the other's attention, though, and greedy smirks appeared all around.

"Shoot the kid, then!" an urgent whisper came from behind.

"Again, how are we getting _out_ if we do that?" someone with more reasoning then a fried chicken added.

"All right." the leader now spoke up. "This is what we gonna do… " he hesitated for a while, his brain evidently having trouble keeping up with his mouth. Robin smirked before he remembered that he had the same problem sometimes… "We heard about the contract, right…"

"This one?" Slade said lazily and a rolled up piece of parchment appeared in his hand.

_Idiots… he's toying with you… that could have been a GUN…_ Robin growled on the inside. Surprisingly, what Slade held in his hand seemed to be the real deal.

"Yeah… yeah…" was the rather confused reply. "We're going to destroy it. Throw it here."

"Sure that will work?" someone doubted.

"If not, we'll bring the kid with us and kill him later." the leader hissed and addressed Slade ones more. "Ain't got all day, Mister. Give it to me."

Robin couldn't help but snort. He didn't think anyone had survived demanding something like that from Slade. Well… perhaps, _possibly_, _Rob_ had… Robin's memories were still, thankfully, a little bit fuzzy on that point.

Slade would use the throw as a distraction, Robin knew, and he tensed. These guys were such amateurs… Well, to be fair, this was probably not what they did for a_ living_… Robin just had a suspicion, or rather a hope, that the other prisoners had been able to leave the Tower. These four had remained, seemingly intent on plundering the place, and Robin had a _hunch_ that this wasn't what your average law-abiding citizen would do. But then again, they were in deep over their heads here. For once though, the leader showed some sort of brain function, as he added "And don't think I'm gonna take my finger of this trigger for long… don't wanna fuck him cold, eh?"

"No, I much prefer him alive" Slade agreed, and to Robin's amazement did exactly what the men wanted. The parchment landed to the left of the group, and one of the men was ordered to pick it up.

"What am I gonna do with it, boss?" he asked uncertainly, and Robin snorted loudly this time. 'Boss', eh? That respect was clearly brought on by the gun.

"Just tear it up or somethin'!"

Robin's breath hitched. He remembered trying to do that as well. No wonder Slade was willing to give it up. The man seemed to get the same result.

"What the fuck?"

"What?"

"Can't tear it!"

"Are you shitting me? Give it 'ere!"

"No way…"

"Well, _burn_ it then!"

There was the click of a lighter and more astonished outbursts.

Robin made a decision. He hated that these guys would be announced heroes, but he had to help them along the way.

"The contract can only be destroyed by the holder." he said clearly, eyes locked on the man in question.

"What? What does that mean, slut?" the leader wanted to know and jabbed Robin's temple with the gun.

"Slade can rip it." Robin clarified.

"He just wants us to give it back!" someone objected.

"Still have plan B, remember?" the 'boss' said smugly and Robin couldn't help thinking that they didn't have much of a plan_ A_ to begin with.

After a short argument, Slade ended up with the contract once more.

"Go ahead, tear it up"

"Are you sure?" Slade asked, and Robin didn't like the rather innocent trace in the man's voice. Something was up.

"Yeah, do it!" the leader said and let the gun point towards Slade instead. Robin could see the smirk under the mask and gasped as, with one quick movement, Slade tore the parchment in half.

* * *

There was a half second of silence, and then the whole building resounded with a high pitched scream of agony. It was followed by a shockwave that almost flattened the men to the floor and made it impossible for Robin to get up.

_What happened? What…_Robin suddenly realized that he knew that voice. _Oh my god… RAVEN…_Another sound like immense thunder, shook the whole room, sending debris down over them in a deadly rain. Deadlier still, though, were the bullets from Slade's semi automatic weapon. The noise from it was drenched in the roar around them, and Robin only realized that the man had opened fire as what looked like red flowers appeared on the back of a man that had fallen close by him. Robin had thrown his arms over his head to try and protect himself from the debris, and he now closed his eyes, waiting for the bullets to rip into his body as well. It didn't happen though, and slowly the rumbling noise died away, leaving a faint ringing in Robin's ears.

* * *

"Idiots." he heard Slade say, and lifted his head slowly, having to turn around as the man had entered the room and was now behind him. Slade wasn't talking to Robin, though, but to the leader of the group. The man was surprisingly still alive, but clutched the bloody remains of the hand that had held the gun. Slade had probably aimed for that first. "You just made a very powerful magic-user realize that she has spent almost a year torturing and killing people. Luckily her energies were almost completely drained or this building, and probably this city, wouldn't have existed anymore. But… I guess it wouldn't have mattered… for you."

A round of bullets tore into the whimpering leader's skull shocking Robin into acting. As he wasn't bound by the contract anymore, he bolted, not caring about the sharp pains in the soles of his feet. Cuts he could deal with later. He_ couldn't_ deal with Slade. He slammed open the door to the stairwell, and almost threw himself down it. A sprained ankle at this moment would be bad, but the sound of heavy footsteps above him, spurred him on. A sharper pain than the ones before, made Robin cry out, and as the injured foot hit the next step he almost slipped in the blood pouring out of the cut. It didn't matter, though, he had to be on the second floor by now, he would make it out. The flight of stairs had sharp turns and using the banister he swung around the next corner only to abruptly stop, almost being speared on a metal pipe sticking out of the pile of rubble, blocking his escape route.

_Up!_ Robin turned on the spot, but soon a shadow loomed above him.

"Having trouble finding your way?" he heard Slade say, and then the power went out.

* * *

Robin moved quickly to the side of the stairs and stood absolutely still, listening in the sudden darkness. No light filtered through from above, but Robin didn't know if that was because Slade was blocking it or if there simply weren't any. He slowly crunched down, hoping to get passed the man if he moved quickly, but suddenly he was bathed in a harsh, blinding light and a boot hit his shoulder.

Robin tumbled backwards down the stairs and screamed as he relived the fall from the dais. Luckily he only rolled a couple of steps before he was stopped by the wall at the point the stairs turned, and the steps weren't as high and steep as the dais had been.

The bright light had disappeared almost the instant it was turned on, and Robin now understood that it had came from the flashlight Slade had used in the elevator shaft. He berated himself for forgetting about it, if he hadn't he would have been ready and shielded his eyes. As it was, white dots swam across his eyes, and he blinked furiously. Then, without hearing Slade move at all, he was grabbed by the throat and lifted to his feet.

"Running, are we?" Slade purred in his ear, and Robin tried to hook a leg around one of Slade's to try to make the man lose his balance or at least kick him. As his heel slammed into the man's leg, it was Robin who cried out harshly in pain, though. Something sharp had pierced his heel earlier and it was still in there. He then tried to free his arms, but Slade pressed into him, pinning him to the wall, and he couldn't get any strength behind the punches. Still he wouldn't give up, growling and fighting until Slade simply slammed him into the wall repeatedly until Robin couldn't breathe. As soon as he slumped in the man's grip Slade chuckled.

"Such a brave little hero…"

"Give… up… Slade…" Robin panted, tasting blood in his mouth. "The… contract... is… broken… where… would you run?"

Robin heard Slade give an amused snort.

"Oh, Robin… you didn't think I planned my retreat-plan based on the contract, did you? I tore it up because I could _afford_ to. Of course I would have preferred to keep it, but I don't really need it anymore. I knew Raven's powers were weak, but I hoped that they were enough to create a distraction. I also suspected that she and Chang hadn't come far, as they are on foot, and I doubt that they will take the same route we did. The bonds may have broken, but I planned this to work just as well without them. I have people out there, a lot of people, working for me without being bound to it. You will see, once we leave."

"You… are…_ taking _me?" Robin's eyes widened at the terrible thought. "No! You can't! I'm not your fucking _pet_ anymore! I'm free!"

"You think so…? Well… in that case…"

Robin felt something cold against the side of his head and stilled.

"I see you recognize what this is?" the man in front of him.

"…yes…" Robin breathed as the gun shifted, seemingly caressing him, sliding down to his jaw, under his shin, and then up again.

"You are still mine, Robin… and, though it sounds so trite, 'if I can't have you…'" Slade's words acted like chains, fettering him, cold against his skin. "However…" the man continued, "maybe I should simply remind you of your… position…" Slade's other hand was suddenly on Robin's chest, stroking until the man found a nipple and pinched it teasingly.

As understanding dawned on him, Robin whimpered quietly.

"No… no… not that…. please… Slade… you _can't_!"

"I can do whatever I _want_ with my pet… and soon you will learn to obey as if the contract was never torn up."

Before Robin had time to react, Slade roughly twisted him around. His forehead slammed into the wall and the pain took center stage for a moment, long enough for Slade to tug Robin's already baggy trousers down. As the pants fell to the floor, Slade kicked one of Robin's legs up so his foot slid out of the trouser leg, making it possible for the man to spread Robin's legs further.

"No!" Robin's elbow shot back, but hit nothing but armor, and then the cold muzzle of the gun was back, this time pressed against his neck. Robin froze momentarily but then started fighting again. "So shoot me then, you bastard! I would rather die!"

Slade snorted and the gun wandered down over Robin's back, caressing each little bump in his spine.

"If I shoot you here…" Slade mumbled, almost to himself as he pressed the weapon against Robin's lower back, "you _won't_ die. The bullet will not harm any vital organs, and if you survive the blood loss, you will recover… it _will_, however, shatter your spine. You will never walk again. But, considering that you will spend the rest of your life on your back in my bed… you don't really_ need_ functioning legs, do you? And with a bullet-wound you would be _much_ easier to handle until we arrive at out new home… You would probably pass out from the pain alone…" Slade seemed to like his idea, but Robin's body had started shaking. He let his throbbing head slowly fall forward, resting against the cold wall, as he fought the sobs rising in his chest. Slade quickly shifted, temporarily holstering the gun to grab Robin's wrists and pin them above the boy's head, with one hand. Robin, only struggling weakly as the sobs were beginning to break through, soon felt the head of Slade's member pressed between his cheeks. There was some lube, more for Slade's comfort than for Robin's, but no other preparation as the man pushed in.

Robin cried out at the burning pain, trying to move but only managing to impale himself deeper on Slade's cock.

"Always so eager…" the man purred mockingly in Robin's ear before he started to thrust. To Robin's horror the gun was back against his spine, a silent threat of what might come. Robin stopped struggling. The only movements were Slade's thrusts that rocked his body, pushing him into the wall. He wasn't thinking, but he was feeling. It felt like falling… like a darkness more compact that the one surrounding him. Robin blearily noticed that Slade's pace had quickened, a sign that the man would come soon. He wondered if the destruction of the contract had helped. Was the world free now? Or had Slade still the amount of power he claimed? Robin found it hard to care.

* * *

He never noticed as Slade came, but he was thrown to the floor as a sure sign that the man had finished with him. He remained were he had fallen, laying on his side. After a moment the light was back, and Robin closed his eyes against the pain of it.

"Your feet is cut up." he heard Slade say as the man apparently assessed the situation. "Judging by the sound I believe one or perhaps both of the wings of the Tower has collapsed. The basements are probably clear, but we have to move."

Robin didn't believe his ears. The man was talking like he hadn't raped and threatened to mutilate him only a minute ago. He hissed as he was lifted by the waist. "Get dressed." His pants were shoved into his arms and Robin was pushed towards the stairs. He crawled up a couple off them so he was able to turn around. He had just awkwardly wriggle into the pants, just thankful to be allowed to cover himself up, when the noise started again. Either Slade had been wrong and it was now the other wing that were collapsing, or the whole building were about to come down on top of them. Slade's flashlight still lit up the narrow space, although the intensity of the light had been turned down, and Robin's eyes widened as he saw the large pile of rubble behind Slade's back starting to move.

* * *

Everything happened so fast. With the deafening noise from above, not even Slade could hear the pile starting to crumble, and Robin quickly let his eyes shift up towards the stairs in worry, so as not give it away. The rubble fell over Slade like a wave, and Robin had to scramble further up to avoid getting hit. Once again everything grew quiet, and Robin turned to the rubble. More than half of the man was buried under large chunks of concrete. Robin could also see that at least two of the jagged pipes he had nearly run into, had pierced Slade's back, nailing him to the floor.

_Wait… I can see?_ Slade lay face down, so if the flashlight still worked, it would have been useless anyway. Robin lifted his eyes and saw light filtering through from above. Not much but enough to make out most of the details. He crawled downwards, slowly edging closer.

_I just want to make sure…_

Robin looked down on the unmoving body. He couldn't see any breathing, but the pool of blood rapidly growing around the body told him that the man's heart were still beating. He moved closer still. He tentatively reached out and touched the side of the man's head.

"Slade…? Can you hear me?"

There was a ragged breath from the man, that made Robin jump. Slade was not moving anytime soon, though, even if he _was_ still alive.

"Yes." came an unexpected reply. Robin was delighted to hear the suppressed pain in the voice. He came closer again and moved his mouth close to the man's ear, before whispering.

"Hey, Slade… guess I forgot to tell you to duck…"

Robin sat up on his knees and slowly removed the collar from his neck.

"I'm going to give this back now…." he spoke softly, almost fondly. He slipped the leather around Slade's throat and pulled it close. "Oh… I know it's tight… but you'll get used to it…" Robin smiled, patted Slade's head, and left the man fighting for air.

* * *

Robin's feet throbbed and he couldn't walk. Instead he crawled up the stairs as fast as he could, as the building still trembled around him. He was so tired… Dust filled the air and it was hard to breathe. He headed for the light, finding that part of an outer wall had collapsed. Something then obscured the brightness and Robin looked up to see a very familiar silhouette of pointed ears and a flying cape.

* * *

"Richard!" Robin didn't remember passing out, but when his eyes fluttered open, all he could see above him was sky. He was in the arms of his mentor, who, apparently had decided that he wouldn't let go again. Ever. And not to let Robin breathe as well.

"I'm… fine…" Robin coughed, before trying to sit up. How long had he been out? The sky looked more orange… "Slade… down there…"

"Where?"

Robin explained as well as he could, and Batman raised his head.

"Clark? Can you check it out?"

"Yes, the kryptonite shield has mostly collapsed. I won't take any vacations here for a while though…" he added dryly and disappeared in the blink of an eye. He was only gone for a minute before Robin saw his face again, looking worried.

"Robin… he… he wasn't there."

"What!?" Robin cried out but then started coughing hard before he could continue. "He… he _must_ be… You were looking in the wrong place!"

Superman shook his head.

"There was blood… and… this." he dropped something black in Robin's lap and the boy brushed it away like it was a snake. His eyes followed the collar, though, as it hit the ground and rolled around. He gasped as he saw that there was only one letter left now; but it stated its message clear enough. Robin turned his head into his mentors chest as the metal 'S' glittered in the last sunrays of the day.

_The End._

**A/N:** At this point I would like to remind you about the epilogue… you WILL find out, at least in passing, what happened to the other Titans… and Robin…

Oh, lord… It all started with a sunrise and ended with a sunset… quite poetic, right?

–grins– If you are still reading, have you any idea how many pages you have read? In my version of word, standard format, it comes to… 472 pages! And that is _without _the epilogue as that isn't written yet… The reviews has currently reached a staggering 752... it has to be quite amazing with this, rather small, fandom, and I am so grateful! With the last chapter I noticed several reviewers that were either first-time reviewers or at least I didn't recognize all the pen-names… It would be great if EVERYONE who have read all of this could leave just a short message, saying hi or something, that would be so cool, because I have no idea how many individuals actually reads this… I'm curious! I allow anonymous reviews so just click the damn button!

I'm also curious about how much you hated the ending… although you might want to hold on to your hate and REALLY unleash it after the epilogue, because, naturally, this isn't quite over… -smirk- I know I suck at action-scene writing, but I have tried to make it a bit exciting…

The Peace Contract have taught me a lot… I think I have found the edges about how dark I can take my writing, but truth be told, it was tough sometimes… So I couldn't _keep_ it dark, throwing in lighter chapters in between, and, again… I can't bloody well keep away from a joke if I think of one! It's like a damn drug…

It also let me write M-preg, even though not to full term… It was immensely fun, but in this fandom I doubt it's possible to write it again… I worked like hell, making Raven stronger, including Chang, making the contract link hereditary, all to set it up so it could happen… it's much easier in Harry Potter… -pouts- But I don't feel inclined to write a HP-story.. I would just end up mixing the names up… But Lucius and Harry are SUCH a hot pairing… both dark and fluffy… love them… wish there were more….

Oh, I'm babbling… was there something else? Oh, yeah, I know I have experimented a bit with styles and such during this, and I think that if anyone would ever find the stamina to reread it, it might look a bit patchy… but it was an experiment all along… it just wasn't meant to be such a LONG one… ;o)

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, helping me with my English, suggesting plotlines, nagging me and EVERYTHING… I couldn't have done it without feeling the support from you… it means more to me than you will ever know…

Love

/Wynja


	45. Epilogue: Hopes of the Damned

A:N: here it is... quick enough? ;o)

**  
Epilogue: Hopes of the Damned**

Bruce watched his ward from across the room. It had been almost five months since the Tower fell. Robin was sitting in a stuffed chair, close to the fire, seemingly lost in thought. They were back at Wayne Manor. The councilors and psychologists that Bruce had hired to help not only Robin, but their whole little family, now often extended by Clark and Diana, had agreed that familiarity and safety was what Robin needed now, more than anything else.

Bruce had focused all his energy on his family, leaving the world in general to the rest of the team and their resources. The globe had been in quite a turmoil after the contract broke, with a lot of sharks wanting a piece of the pie. Many who had worked more actively for the regime had also been severely shocked, with breakdowns and numerous suicides as a result. Bruce knew that things would not just calm down after an apocalyptic event like this, but after these months he was starting to get his hopes up that, one day, things would return to normal. As normal as it could get.

The only thing missing was Slade. The man had vanished and although they had turned the city, the state and the whole country upside down, trying to hunt him down, they hadn't found as much as a trace. Bruce knew that if he ever got his hands on the man, there would be no question of turning him over to the justice system… he would kill the man with his own hands and enjoy every second of it.

But Robin had to be his number one priority now. Their life had changed completely. There were so many new rules to follow… Robin didn't want anyone to touch him, the last time Bruce had really held him was on the day of the rescue. The boy also rarely answered to the name Richard and had had a panic attack when Clark, in an attempt of being 'big brotherly' had called him 'Rob'. First no one understood why, but as the interrogations began, the picture had become clearer… clearer and more terrifying than Bruce had ever imagined in his worst nightmares.

The one being questioned was Chang. Yes. Chang had survived. He had been found unconscious next to Raven, and he had been very cooperative when it came to filling in the blanks about what the boy had been going through. Bruce had _tried_ to be there on the first day of the hearings, to hear it first hand, but he had to leave the room soon enough, before he attacked the man and killed him. The son of a bitch had _been_ there, not influenced by the magic at all, and seemed only _fascinated_ with the physiological and physical aspects of Robin's imprisonment. Bruce had been forced to leave the details to the councilors, and was given only a briefing from the hearings with the facts he needed to know to help his ward. Bruce was glad for the information, though, as Chang was the only source they had.

The rest of the Titans, including Robin, could not be questioned. As the bond had snapped, Raven had become aware of the situation, and lost control. In the brief explosion of power it was like the young witch had burned out, leaving only a shell of a body behind. Worried about her powers and what she might do if she was to awake again, she had been sent back to Azarath, where they were better equipped to deal with her condition. There was no great hope of her ever waking up, though, and it was generally agreed that that might be the kindest thing for her.

Cyborg had died as the first wing had collapsed, but it was believed that he had been unconscious, due to an overload, long before that. Starfire had been found in the rubble, and, because of her body's amazing strength and resilience, she was, amazingly, still alive. She had been gravely injured, though, and for her own safety she too had been taken back to _her_ origins, to Tamaran. Assumingly her family there, with the traditions of being warriors, might be able to help her work through the experience so she might find some peace of mind in the future.

Beast Boy had been lost earlier, but Robin still grieved for him, as well as for Cyborg, the rest of his team and… one other. Bruce had a hard time accepting it, but Robin grieved for his lost child. There had been many times that Bruce had caught him touching his stomach with a sad and almost anxious look on his face. He knew from the interrogations with Chang that the boy probably blamed himself for what was clearly an accident, and he hoped to talk to the boy about it one day soon.

The matter of the child and it's creation made Bruce felt nauseous, and he really wanted the boy to have surgery as soon as possible, to remove the organs Raven had created. He knew that Robin would probably panic if he brought it up, however. The boy didn't want anyone to comment about _anything_ regarding his appearance. His stature, his hair, his clothes, any scars or bruises… if anyone mentioned the subject or seemed to look at him for too long, the boy was likely to flee. He didn't exactly _run_, though. He ducked his head, hunched his shoulders and if the situation was too much for him, quietly excused himself. Avoiding this had became part of the rules that included the name and how to approach him. Bruce had learned to make as much noise as he could when he walked and when he entered a room, after giving Robin several severe frights.

But the matter of Robin's situation was gnawing at Bruce's conscious. The man had toyed with the thought of having Robin sedated without his prior knowing, but the boy had been deceived enough. Chang had assured them that the 'extra parts' would do no harm if left for now, but he had informed them of something that _might_. And that matter Bruce was _forced _to tell Robin about. The man shuddered as he remembered that day, a little over a week after the rescue…

* * *

"Robin, I need to speak to you."

The boy shrank back, but nodded seriously. Bruce gestured to the chair across from himself and Robin carefully sat down. The man noticed Robin glancing at the door, though, always needing a way out.

"I am sorry," Bruce started "but I am afraid this will be a bit awkward for you, and you may feel embarrassed, but I need you to hear me out. If you don't, you might be very scared one day in the near future, and it's better to be prepared, is it not?"

Robin nodded curtly, but kept his eyes on the hands in his lap.

Bruce took a deep breath.

"It's about your… female components...". At this Robin's head shot up and he looked ready to bolt. "No, Robin, please calm down. You need to know this!" Bruce tried to calm him, but spoke more quickly now. "In the interrogations Chang told us that as Raven healed you after the… accident… Slade asked her to do… more. She also moved one of the eggs she had stored in your ovary and made sure it attached itself to the wall-lining of your womb. The plan was to impregnate you by artificial insemination as soon as possible after the escape, but there was no time to prepare any of Slade's… _genetic material_ at that time." The boy's face alternated from flushed to deathly pale, but he stayed put, which Bruce took a s a good sign. "That brings me to my point… Chang wasn't sure how long the egg would stay put and what would happen to it after it… expired. In females the egg stay in the womb for about two weeks, before being pushed out along with the lining as they have their period… Chang didn't know if this would happen to you. I needed to tell you in case you have any… unusual pains, or… leavings… do you understand?" Bruce was extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed at this point, but Robin had only nodded again, his face carefully blank now. "Also, if the egg does not pass… naturally… it might cause an infection, and, I need you to understand that you will have to have surgery immediately if this should happen."

Robin had nodded again, and as Bruce carefully had addressed the subject of having the surgery now, the boy had half agreed. It wasn't to be, though, since Robin's immune system was very poor. Being isolated for so long, Robin had been hit hard by even the tiniest bug, and so far he had had two colds, the flu, the stomach flu and a throat infection, having to spend a lot of time in bed. The only one allowed to help him was Alfred, no doctors allowed, and even _him_ Robin had started to keep his distance from as his health slowly improved. When confronted two weeks later, Robin told him that he had had blood in his stool for a few days, and Bruce drew a sigh of relief. At least they wouldn't have to risk the operation quite yet.

* * *

But that had been about four months ago. Actually, the more time progressed, the more withdrawn Robin became. Bruce thought back to the first month. He had really believed that Robin would recover quickly back then. The boy had run on pure determination, intent on helping out as much as he was allowed, and, when not working, he could often be found in the gym, working out. But as time passed, and it became clearer that they might not find Slade, that the man had gotten away, Robin slowly started to change. At first he had insisted on wearing part of his old costume when working, and Bruce had understood the need for familiarity. Again, it was poor Clark that had messed up as he had suggested that the boy might want a new set of clothes sewn up, to fit him better. Robin had looked up into the mirrors covering one wall in the gym and had frozen before rushing out. After that he only wore sweatshirts and pants. The psychologists had reminded Bruce that Robin had been repeatedly raped, and that he was probably having difficulties with looking at his own body. As a matter of fact, Bruce had noticed how the boy always averted his eyes when he noticed mirrors, and, discovering how snugly his tights fit him now, must have been a shock.

Bruce had looked down into his newspaper for a while, knowing how uncomfortable Robin would be if the boy caught him looking at him, but now he glanced up at the boy again. Robin was wearing some of Bruce's own old clothes, something that had worried the man before of the shrinks explained that this probably was Robin's way of reaching out to him, to _touch_ him, as if were, without actually making the contact he wasn't quite ready for. Seeing how Robin almost appeared to drown in one of Bruce's old knitted sweaters, Bruce smiled at him. Robin caught the look and, for once, smiled weakly back, just the smallest of smiles, but it warmed Bruce more than any fire ever could. Maybe everything would be all right after all.

* * *

Later that evening, Robin was curled up in his new bed and let his eyes travel over his 'old-new' room. The bed was a narrow one, just like he had requested as they moved back to the manor, and besides it, there were a lot of things that one might expect to find in a teenagers room… a desk, a computer station, a TV, a closet. The last didn't have a door, though. Robin had had one too many nightmares of Slade stepping out of it, and one day he had simply removed the door. There were still the door to the en-suite bathroom, however, but that Robin left open if he wasn't using it. He was too glad it was there to remove that door as well. The door leading to the corridor had several locks, but none on the outside, and these Robin had put in himself as well. It felt good to do something. He _wanted_ to be out there, helping people, but it was just that… the _people_… Robin found that he wanted nothing better than to avoid the looks and the, god forbid, _touches_ that always came with being around others. He was afraid that he was starting to become an hermit, but he just couldn't deal. He knew he would have to soon, though.

Suddenly the computer in the corner buzzed into life and Robin made an irritated sound. He had forgotten to turn it off again… it had clearly gone into it's 'sleep' mode, but it activated itself every now and then, often scaring him. He was walking up to it to turn it off, when a face he hoped he would never see again, appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Robin."

To say the boy jumped was an understatement. He gasped and took several steps back until he fell onto his bed. As he scrabbled to get up, the man on the screen chuckled. He wasn't wearing his mask, actually he even looked to be wearing a regular shirt instead of his armor.

"So flustered, boy? Well it _has_ been a long time, hasn't it?"

"What- what do you want, Slade?" Robin growled, but his voice shook so badly it sounded like a whimper. The boy's finger hovered over the alarm button by the side of his bed. Slade might only be on the screen, but there might be a way to track the transmission, even though Robin suspected that if there _were _it was because Slade _wanted_ it tracked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming for you soon."

"No! No, leave me alone!" Robin yelled, his face having turned white. He wasn't even _considering_ that he might be safe here, he knew Slade could get to him if the man said he could. _Slade didn't lie_. He was about to push the button as the man on the screen smiled and tilted his head to his side, letting his eyes roam over the boy's body until Robin thought that he could feel the man's hands as well.

"Oh, but you need me… don't you Robin?"

"No! I _don't _need you, Slade, I _never_ have!" Robin snarled, but he was still shaking badly, clutching the bedspread until it tore.

"But I have watched you… how you roll up your comforter to hug at night, as you miss my body... how you touch your throat, wishing the collar was still there… how you scream out my name-"

"That was a _dream_! It was just a _dream_!" Robin had tears rolling down his cheeks now. Slade had been _watching_. He had been_ here _all this time… they had told him that he was safe here… they had _lied_!

"Yes, but you seemed to enjoy it so _much_, pet… all that moaning and begging…"

"_Stop it_!"

Slade chuckled again.

"Don't worry, little one… you will experience it for real soon enough… I know what you need now…"

"What- what do you mean?" Robin's finger withdrew slightly from the button.

"Robin…I know _all_ your little secrets…I have been watching you, remember…? You belong to me… you and the child you carry..."

_The End (again)_

**A/N:** soooo... I hoped that kicked you in the gut… -grin- And now, since I know you have questions about that last remark, let me explain… Do you remember when Slade asked Raven about natural conception and she told him that it was "possible, but not very plausible"? Well, those of us who reads Terry Pratchett's Discworld novels, knows that a million-to-one chance succeeds nine times out of ten. -smirk-

The blood Robin naturally lied about. He had just understood what was happening and he was too freaked to tell anyone… poor thing…

Ah, I love infuriating open endings like this… you ought to know that by now, eh?

As I have already been asked: no, I don't think there will be a sequel. There might be one or two "what if's" or drabbles based on "The Peace Contract" showing up in my "Delightful Drabbles", though, so check there… and if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to send me them… I'll save them and we'll see… as always you are very welcome to write something yourself, based on this, all I want is some credit for the "original" and that you tell me about it so I can read it…

I'm taking a LITTLE break from writing now, I think, but I WILL have something in my drabbles for you on the 16'th of July, since that is a rather special day… not my birthday, but you might want to prepare a present… -grin- If you don't know or can figure it out, you will find out on the 16:th… not sure what it will be yet, though… we'll see…

SO… hate the ending more now…? I think some might… but I couldn't help myself… it was too good…. –very evil laugh-

Again, I feel honored that you have read all this, and I'm still reeling from the support after the last chapter… if you miss me before my next update on FF, please come and visit me on Deviant Art! The link is (as usual) the homepage link in my bio…

All the love

/Wynja


End file.
